


After Dark

by tstaylor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Good Draco Malfoy, Slow Burn, VERY VERY VERY slow burn, not so good Lucius Malfoy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 90
Words: 132,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tstaylor/pseuds/tstaylor
Summary: «Il passato è la mia condanna. Quello che ho fatto, quello che non ho fatto, quello che avrei dovuto fare... è una macchia che esiste e ci sarà sempre e non si può cambiare. Non si può cancellare.»--Sono passati cinque anni dalla morte di Voldemort quando Hermione varca come ogni anno la soglia di Hogwarts, dove ricopre la carica di insegnante. La rottura definitiva con Ron le pesa sul cuore, ma è anche consapevole di essere nell'unico posto che può davvero chiamare casa, dove può ritrovare la serenità.Questa serenità, però, viene sconvolta da un arrivo inaspettato nello staff della scuola. Mc Grannitt ha infatti assunto un nuovo professore di Volo: colui che le ha reso la vita difficile per tutta l'adolescenza e che ha infine dimostrato la propria vera natura mettendosi alle dipendenze di Lord Voldemort. Draco Malfoy.L'uomo che compare sulla soglia della Sala Grande il primo giorno di scuola, però, sembra avere poco a che fare con il ragazzino che lei ricorda: sarà vero o, sotto sotto, Malfoy è rimasto lo stesso?Perché Hermione prova un'insana attrazione per il rampollo di una delle più antiche famiglie di maghi, anche se lo nega perfino a sé stessa?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Questo lavoro è già stato scritto nella sua interezza (e pubblicato integralmente altrove), lo sto copiando qui una manciata di capitoli alla volta: non abbiate quindi timore, la storia non resterà incompleta ;)

**Settembre 1998**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


_Questo viaggio è surreale… Merlino, tutta la mia vita ormai è surreale._

Guardo fuori dal finestrino, osservando un panorama che ormai dovrei conoscere a memoria. Quante volte sono stata su questo treno, quante volte ho posato gli occhi su queste stesse colline, questi stessi alberi, queste stesse case? Per distrarmi provo a contare, partendo dalla primissima volta. Otto anni fa. Una vita fa. Ripenso all'inizio e alla fine di ogni anno scolastico, ai rientri a casa per le vacanze natalizie.

Dovrei conoscere ogni singolo sasso, ormai, eppure tutto sembra diverso.

Tutto sembra finto.

Tutto mi sembra sempre finto, dalla battaglia.

È come se una parte di me non potesse credere che sia davvero finita, che Voldemort sia stato sconfitto. Come se… ecco, come se lui dovesse comparire da un momento all'altro, aprire la porta dello scompartimento e…

Rabbrividisco, scacciando dalla mente le immagini di Harry esangue, del pallore sui volti senza vita di Tonks e Lupin, del pianto di Molly dopo che Fred… che Fred…

Ron mugola qualcosa, muovendosi contro la mia spalla. È un suono triste, straziante, e sono contenta di essere l'unica sveglia a sentirlo. Nemmeno lui dorme bene, da allora.

Mi sembra di viaggiare dentro a un incubo, uno di quelli all'apparenza tranquilli, che non sono terrificanti in maniera palese, non contengono mostri o coltelli o che so io, ma che per tutta la loro normalità sono ancora più inquietanti: lo sono perché sai che sta per succedere qualcosa, qualcosa che non vuoi accada.

Il mio qualcosa è il castello di Hogwarts, che incombe come un grosso punto di domanda alla fine di questa strada di ferro.

Cosa troveremo? L'avranno riparato, o…?

Cosa proverò, quando lo vedrò? Riuscirò a percorrere quei corridoi, attraversare quelle sale, senza che i fantasmi della lotta appena conclusa, così diversi da quelli che hanno sempre abitato quelle mura, tornino a tormentarmi?

In fondo, vorrei che questo viaggio non finisse mai. Vorrei proseguire per sempre, con Ron appoggiato alla spalla e Harry, e Ginny, Luna, Neville, Dean e Seamus accanto a me.

  
  


Come mi aspettavo, rivedere il castello è stato un colpo al cuore: se ne stava lì, imponente e perfetto come se niente fosse successo, come se le ferite a esso inferte durante la battaglia non fossero mai esistite. Non un segno è stato lasciato, non una targa, una crepa a memoria del coraggio di molti e del sacrificio di alcuni: mi sento come se qualcuno abbia deciso che niente sia successo, come se le mie ferite interiori siano ridicole sciocchezzuole di cui dovrei liberarmi.

Eppure, allo stesso tempo è confortante trovare tutto com'era. Questa, che è la mia vera casa ormai da tanti anni, mi ha accolta a braccia aperte, avvolgendomi del suo profumo, come le braccia di una madre. Come invece non hanno fatto le braccia della mia vera madre, quando gli Auror hanno annullato l'incantesimo che bloccava la sua memoria e le ho spiegato perché ho dovuto cancellarmi dalla sua vita.

Non so se mi perdonerà mai, lei e anche papà: mi hanno detto che riescono a comprendere il fatto che ho voluto metterli al sicuro, ma che la mia decisione, presa senza consultarli, li ha sminuiti come genitori e come persone. Lo capisco, davvero. Il muro gelido che si è sollevato tra di noi, però, mi ferisce più dell'oblio.

E ora, prima ancora di poter disfare i bagagli, mi trovo convocata dalla Mc Grannitt subito dopo la cena di inizio anno.

Che ci sarà, ancora?

  
  


«Entra, entra.»

Apro con titubanza la porta dell'ufficio della preside, incerta su cosa mi aspetti al di là. I quadri che ritraggono tutti i presidi della storia di Hogwarts mi sorridono, qualcuno saluta con la mano e mi viene il magone alla vista di Silente e di Piton.

La Mc Grannit, seduta alla scrivania, segue il mio sguardo e fa un sorriso teso, che dovrebbe essere volto a infondermi coraggio. Io, però, riesco a vedere oltre la facciata il dolore che prova.

Mi guardo intorno e noto che ci sono altre persone, sedute davanti a lei. Neville e Luna, per la precisione.

«Siedi, Granger.»

Mi affretto a obbedire, prendendo posto accanto ai miei compagni.

«Vi starete domandando perché vi ho convocati appena arrivati» inizia, pratica come sempre. Noi annuiamo in sincrono.

«Come sapete, Granger e Paciok sono qui solo per recuperare gli esami che non hanno potuto sostenere alla fine dello scorso anno scolastico. Lovegood li affronterà pochi mesi dopo. Tutti e tre, però, entro breve dovrete decidere cosa fare della vostra vita.» Fa una pausa, nella quale mi ritrovo per la milionesima volta a domandarmi cosa farò, una volta superati i M.A.G.O. «Ebbene, ho una proposta per voi.» Tutti e tre raddrizziamo la schiena e spalanchiamo le orecchie. «Molti dei vostri professori sono ormai anziani e, tra pochi anni, vorranno andare in pensione. Altri occupano una cattedra per “tappare un buco”, per così dire, ma non è quello che vogliono fare e presto se ne andranno. Insomma, come preside di questa scuola vorrei trovare delle persone capaci, dedite all'insegnamento, che abbiano lo spirito giusto per portare avanti la tradizione e la linea di pensiero di Hogwarts. Credo che voi tre, tra tutti gli studenti che stanno per diplomarsi, siate la scelta migliore.»

Neville soffoca un'esclamazione stupita. Io sono semplicemente troppo scioccata per emettere alcun suono. Professoressa? Io?

«Non essere così sconvolto, Piaciok. Non sei più il ragazzino goffo che è arrivato qui otto anni fa e hai dimostrato un coraggio infinito, la scorsa primavera. Coraggio e uno spirito forte. E la tua passione per Erbologia è ben nota.»

Lui avvampa.

«Mi spiace, professoressa» interviene Luna, con la sua voce sognante e un sorriso che le aleggia sulle labbra «io ho già un posto di lavoro che mi aspetta, al Cavillo.»

«Ne sono consapevole, Lovegood, ma sono certa che sarai in grado di portare avanti entrambe le attività. Alcune materie richiedono all'insegnante meno ore di lavoro rispetto ad altre.»

Luna sorride ancora, e non aggiunge altro.

«E tu, Granger?»

«I-io? Non lo so, professoressa. Non avevo mai pensato a questo tipo di carriera. Devo rifletterci.»

«C'è tempo fino ai M.A.G.O. per pensarci, ragazzi, non dovete darmi una risposta ora. Volevo però esporvi il mio piano il prima possibile, così che possiate rifletterci al meglio.

Per prima cosa, subito dopo gli esami Paciok e Granger si trasferiranno a Beuxbatons per seguire alcuni corsi aggiuntivi. Poi, quando anche Lovegood si sarà diplomata, tutti e tre vi iscriverete a un College babbano, per un corso di studi della durata di due anni che vi insegnerà l'arte dell'insegnamento, se permettete il gioco di parole. Infine tornerete qui, per affiancare i professori della scuola nel ruolo di assistenti.»

Cala il silenzio per qualche minuto, mentre cerchiamo di assorbire la notizia.

Tornare nel mondo dei babbani, almeno per un po'? Forse potrebbe essere l'occasione per fare pace coi miei…

«Credo di avervi dato abbastanza da pensare, per questa sera. Paciock, Lovegood, potete tornare ai vostri dormitori. Granger, ancora una parola se non ti dispiace.»

Saluto i miei amici e seguo con lo sguardo l'espressione della Mc Gonagall ammorbidirsi.

«Lo so che è stato un anno duro, Hermione, ma tu sei forte. Non sei solo la strega migliore della tua età, sei una persona formidabile. È per questo che Albus ha iniziato a tenerti d'occhio fin dai primi giorni e che ti ho scelta tra tutti gli studenti del tuo anno per iniziare questo programma. Se vorrai accettare, e se tutto filerà come credo… tu sarai una preside di Hogwarts, un giorno.»

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonate se questo prologo e l'inizio del primo capitolo saranno un po' lenti, mi servono per inquadrare la situazione. Prometto però che presto si entrerà nel vivo del Dramione! :)


	2. 1: Un nuovo inizio

**31 agosto 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Allora, raccontatemi un po' delle vostre vacanze.»

Hagrid riempie le nostre tazze di tè bollente. Non che ce ne sia bisogno: è stata un'estate calda e fuori è una giornata splendida, anche se c'è da dire che dentro la capanna del mio enorme amico pare sempre novembre inoltrato.

Luna si guarda intorno con un sorriso sognante.

«Sono andata a caccia di Plimpi d'acqua dolce con mio padre.»

Hagrid si illumina.

«Ne avete trovati?»

«No.»

Ginny soffoca una risata nel suo tè. È venuta solo per l'apertura dell'anno scolastico, poi tornerà a casa, da Harry. Verrà qui solo una volta al mese, per impartire lezioni di Quidditch.

«La tua luna di miele com'è andata?» cambia argomento Neville, interpellando quest'ultima dopo aver accantonato una delle durissime torte di Hagrid.

Stavolta è il turno della mia amica di assumere un'aria sognante. Sospira, felice, e io provo una fitta d'invidia. Quella stessa invidia che mi ha fatto un po' evitare Ginny, negli ultimi tempi. Non è colpa sua, certo, ma…

«Benone. Mi sembra quasi di sentire ancora le onde del mare di Kos…»

«Veramente quelli sono i miei Knarl» interviene Hagrid, e Neville quasi si soffoca nel suo tè. «E tu, Hermione?»

Sventolo una mano, come per dire “niente di che”… come se, credendoci abbastanza, la mia rottura definitiva con Ron possa finire per essere classificata a quel modo. Era nell'aria già da tempo, troppo forse, ma fa male comunque.

Incrocio lo sguardo di Ginny, che mi fa un breve sorriso.

È di nuovo Neville a spezzare il silenzio, che si è fatto imbarazzante.

«Avete idea di chi sostituirà Romilda?»

Colgo al volo l'occasione di cambiare argomento.

«No. So che a giugno Minerva ha chiesto a Catriona McCormack, che però ha rifiutato. In seguito mi ha detto di aver pensato a qualcun altro, ma che mi avrebbe detto di chi si trattava solo se questa persona avesse risposto sì. Hagrid, tu sai qualcosa?»

«Non molto di più di quello che sai tu, ragazza. Nemmeno a me ha detto niente. So solo che è un maschio e che è stato esentato dal lavoro di preparazione della scuola.»

«Sì quello l'avevamo notato…» replica Neville, asciutto. Un paio di mani in più sarebbero state gradite.

Per una buona mezz'ora ci perdiamo a discutere sui probabili candidati al posto di professore di Volo.

Quando salutiamo Hagrid e torniamo verso il castello mi sento molto meglio.

Siamo qui a Hogwarts già da qualche giorno – tutti tranne Ginny che è arrivata oggi pomeriggio – ma Minerva ci ha riempiti talmente tanto di lavoro affinché tutto sia pronto per l'inizio dell'anno scolastico che abbiamo avuto a malapena tempo di dirci ciao. La piccola “riunione” di oggi è stata un toccasana.

Minerva… a volte è ancora strano pensare a lei in termini di una collega. Mi trovo a rabbrividire.

«Tutto bene?» chiede Ginny, passandomi un braccio intorno alle spalle. Neville e Luna sono qualche passo avanti a noi e chiacchierano sommessamente.

«Sì, stavo solo pensando che quello di domani è un grande passo. Ho un po' paura.»

«Paura? Tu? E di cosa?»

«Di non riuscire a gestire i ragazzi da sola. Mi dite sempre che so tutto, e anche se non è così so comunque un sacco di cose, è vero, però farmi rispettare, riuscire a mantenere l'attenzione mentre parlo, ispirare fiducia, ecco, sono tutte cose che richiedono carisma e io non so se ne ho abbastanza.»

«Non mi sembra che tu abbia avuto problemi, l'anno scorso, o sbaglio?»

«L'anno scorso c'era ancora Horace. Adesso però lui è su qualche spiaggia assolata a godersi la pensione e io devo affrontare questo nuovo anno da sola.»

Ginny capisce che non mi riferisco solo al lavoro e stringe la presa sulle mie spalle.

«'Mione… se non andava, non andava. Ed era davvero chiaro a tutti, che non andava. Non è colpa tua e nemmeno di Ron: a volte è solo questione di compatibilità e voi eravate perfetti insieme, ma solo come amici.»

«Appunto, e ora ho perso il mio ragazzo e il mio amico, tutto in una volta sola.»

«Troverai qualcun altro, vedrai.»

Faccio una breve risata, ma non certo perché sono divertita.

«E dove, qui? Con chi potrei mettermi, secondo te, con Filius o con Argus? Credo che Mrs. Purr non sarebbe molto contenta…»

Ginni sbuffa.

«Davvero, Gin» insisto. «Qui l'unico della mia età è Neville e, per quanto gli voglia bene, per quanto non sia più il ragazzino imbranato di una volta, non l'ho mai visto in quel modo e penso che non lo farò mai.»

«Beh, c'è sempre il nuovo professore di volo.»

«Mah, avrà l'età di mio padre come tutti gli altri.»

«Pessimista.»

«Realista, vorrai dire.»

Lei mi dà una spinta, io ricambio e scoppiamo a ridere.

«Mi sei mancata, sai?» dice lei, improvvisamente seria.

«Io…» non so bene cosa dire.

«Lo so, 'Mione, lo so. Noi che ci sposiamo proprio quando  tu e mio fratello rompete, non dev'essere stato facile.»

A volte Ginny mi capisce al volo. La abbraccio di slancio, sentendomi allo stesso tempo meschina per averla allontanata e felice perché ha compreso i miei motivi.

Raggiungiamo gli altri, che si sono fermati ad aspettarci.

«Gin, tu sai chi accompagnerà il treno, domani? Sarei contento di vedere Harry o… ehm, scusa Hermione.»

«Puoi dirlo: Ron. Non mi esploderà la testa se lo fai.»

«Lo so, è solo che non mi va di rigirare il coltello nella piaga.»

«Neville, Ronald è amico tuo e fratello di Ginny. Quello che è successo tra noi riguarda noi, non posso certo pretendere che tutti facciate finta di non conoscerlo o di non volergli bene, no?»

«Hai ragione, scusa.»

«E comunque verrà solo Harry, stavolta, con Dawlish. Il Ministero ha deciso che bastano un Auror e un apprendista» interviene Ginny.

Dato che le parti più drammatiche della guerra si sono svolte proprio a Hogwarts, il Ministero della Magia ha messo in atto una serie di misure di sorveglianza per proteggere i ragazzi. Una di queste è stata proprio far accompagnare ogni viaggio del treno da un gruppetto di Auror e aspiranti tali. Sono felice che il clima si sia disteso abbastanza da poter ridurre il numero di accompagnatori.

Forse è da vigliacchi, ma sono anche felice che non sia Ron, l'apprendista prescelto per questo viaggio. Starò bene, lo so che starò bene, ma preferisco non vederlo ancora per un po'.

  
  


«Psst, secondo te arriverà o no?»

Ginny si allunga verso di me, accennando al posto vuoto alla mia sinistra, in fondo al tavolo, quello che dovrebbe appartenere al fantomatico professore di volo.

Mi stringo nelle spalle. In teoria avrebbe dovuto essere già qui da un pezzo, dato che gli studenti sono arrivati, il Cappello Parlante ha suddiviso i ragazzi del primo anno nelle varie case, la cena è ormai quasi finita e Minerva si è lanciata nel solito discorso di benvenuto.

«Procedo quindi a presentare ai nuovi arrivati i professori e gli altri membri dello staff. Filius Vitious, professore di Incantesimi. Pomona Sprite, insegnante di Erbologia, col suo assistente Neville Paciock…»

A uno a uno ci chiama e man mano che i colleghi si alzano per salutare i ragazzi sento il cuore che mi martella nel petto per l'emozione. Per la prima volta nella mia vita, e spero non per l'ultima, sarò…

«… Hermione Granger, insegnante di Pozioni.»

Alcuni dei ragazzini del primo anno bisbigliano, additandomi. Nel mondo magico tutti conoscono il mio nome e la cosa a volte mi mette un po' a disagio. Non mi sento un'eroina.

Minerva procede a presentare Ginny, Poppy, Gazza e tutti gli altri membri dello staff che non sono professori, poi la vedo gettare un'occhiata all'ingresso della sala.

Sulla soglia, ancora in penombra, è comparsa una persona: un uomo piuttosto slanciato che raddrizza le vesti scure, identiche a quelle che indosso anche io per l'occasione, prima di fare un passo fuori dall'ombra. Noto per prima cosa la sua treccia biondissima, spessa e lunga quasi fino alla vita, che si adagia su una spalla e scende sul davanti, lungo il petto. Poi la sua barba incolta. Infine gli occhi chiari, grigi come il cielo di novembre.

«Da ultimo, è finalmente qui con noi il nuovo insegnante di Volo» proclama la Mc Grannitt e io lo riconosco un istante prima che lei pronunci il suo nome. «Draco Malfoy.»

La sala erutta in un coro di stupore e di proteste.

Mi giro a guardare il volto impassibile di Minerva, che cerca di zittire le proteste, alcune delle quali provengono anche dai miei colleghi. Mi sento come se mi avesse mollato un pugno in piena pancia. Come ha potuto? E soprattutto, perché?

Tutti gli studenti, tranne forse i più piccoli, hanno subito i terrori e le conseguenze della guerra. Tutti sanno chi sia Draco Malfoy…Alcuni dei ragazzi più grandi erano qui quando è iniziata la Battaglia di Hogwarts, hanno visto i Mangiamorte arrivare mentre venivano evacuati… hanno pianto la morte di qualcuno. Alcuni probabilmente hanno ancora gli incubi.

Il volto stralunato dei miei amici rispecchia perfettamente il modo in cui mi sento. Solo i capi delle Case, probabilmente gli unici a sapere, mantengono un contegno composto. Loro e, stranamente, Harry. Seduto accanto a Ginny insieme a  Dawlish, segue l'incedere di Malfoy con aria pensosa.

Torno a guardare quest'ultimo che, a testa alta e apparentemente ignaro della baraonda che gli regna intorno – e degli insulti che provengono da tutte le direzioni tranne che dalla tavolata dei Serpeverde – si avvicina al tavolo dello staff.

Il suo passo è sicuro ma noto una leggera zoppia e una cicatrice sulla mandibola, che la barba non riesce del tutto a mascherare.

La sua bocca ha una piega dura, che non aveva qualche anno fa, nemmeno quando si comportava da sbruffone arrogante e padrone del mondo. Una piega adulta.

Quando incontro il suo sguardo, i suoi occhi sono due pozzi così profondi che non ne vedo la fine.

Quando incontro il suo sguardo, tutto si ferma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quando ho pubblicato questa storia su Wattpad, c'è stata un'insurrezione popolare per l'acconciatura di Draco.  
> Ragazze, che ve devo dì: l'immagine di Joscelin Verreuil ha prepotentemente caratterizzato i miei anni formativi :D  
> (Se non sapete di chi parlo, recuperatevi la saga de "Il dardo e la rosa" di Jacqueline Carey)


	3. 2: Same old story

**Agosto 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


La casa è buia, troppo.

La casa è buia, sempre.

Sospiro, posando a terra la mia sacca appena dentro l'ingresso.

Non voglio essere qui. Voglio essere ovunque tranne che qui.

_Solo pochi giorni_ , mi dico, avviandomi in direzione del salottino di mia madre.

«Padre?» chiamo con cautela, prima di entrare. L'ultima volta che l'ho sorpreso mi ha quasi ammazzato. E, credetemi, non è facile ammazzarmi.

Lui solleva appena la testa dalla pergamena che sta leggendo, mi squadra dalla testa ai piedi, torna ad abbassare lo sguardo.

«Non è ora che inizi a vestirti come si conviene alla tua posizione, Draco?» La sua voce è gelida, come se stesse rimproverando un elfo domestico sempre tra i piedi, non un figlio che non vede da mesi. Vorrei urlare, scuoterlo dal mondo incantato in cui vive.

“Quale posizione, papà?” vorrei gridargli. Se dovessi vestirmi in base al modo in cui il mondo magico ci vede adesso, me ne andrei in giro ricoperto di stracci sporchi. Non grido, però. Non più.

«Sì, padre. Stavo giusto per andare a cambiarmi.»

«Vedi di farlo al più presto. E togliti di dosso quest'odore di babbano, se continui di questo passo inizierò a pensare che sei un traditore del sangue.»

Forse si riferisce al fatto che l'ultimo pasto l'ho fatto in un fast-food babbano e ai vestiti è rimasto attaccato odore di fritto, oppure è tutto solo nella sua testa.

«Sì, padre.»

«Cerca di essere presentabile, per cena.»

«Sì.»

Mi sbircia di nuovo.

«Hai ucciso qualcun altro, o la lista si ferma a tua madre, Draco?»

Chiudo gli occhi, inspirando a fondo, e stringo le labbra.

«Ti ho fatto una domanda.»

Scuoto la testa. «No.»

«Come immaginavo. Ora va', ho da fare.»

Da fare… progettare vendette irrealizzabili. Contro il Ministero. Contro i Mangiamorte. Contro i traditori del sangue. Perfino contro i Babbani. Anche contro di me, immagino. Qualunque essere vivente gli ha fatto un torto, probabilmente anche solo respirando.

Qualunque essere vivente… tranne lui stesso, ovviamente.

Cerco di rendere il mio cuore di pietra, di non lasciarmi ferire da quegli attacchi, ma non è sempre facile. Lui è l'unico che è ancora in grado di scalfirmi.

Torno in corridoio con l'intento di recuperare la mia sacca dall'ingresso, poi mi ricordo dove sono. Gli elfi domestici avranno già provveduto a portarla nella mia vecchia stanza. È strano, dopo tutti questi mesi da solo. Sarei dovuto tornare prima, lo so, ma non riuscivo a decidermi. C'era sempre qualcosa da fare o forse, forse era solo che non volevo venire qui, recitare per l'ennesima volta un copione assurdo, ritrovarmi rinchiuso in queste mura buie e fredde e miserabili con un vecchio rancoroso.

Vecchio… a quarantanove anni mio padre è vecchio, reso tale dalla guerra, dalle ferite e dalla prigionia. Reso folle dall'amarezza. Dalla perdita di mia madre, che ci guarda da ogni angolo di questa casa. Da ogni mobile, da ogni fotografia, dallo sguardo accusatorio dei fiori quasi morti nel suo giardino, che gli elfi non sono in grado di mantenere rigoglioso come faceva lei.

Sento un peso, ogni volta che torno qui, che si condensa sul fondo dello stomaco come un iceberg, un groppo in gola che non si scioglie. Vorrei piangere per lei, ma non ci sono mai riuscito e mi odio per questo.

Scaccio il pensiero e mi avvio verso la cucina, per parlare con gli elfi e assicurarmi che mio padre mangi e non faccia cazzate, nei periodi in cui sono via.

Sta sempre chiuso nel salottino di mamma, mi dicono loro. Ormai dorme perfino, lì dentro, e si sono rassegnati a procurare un divano-letto che preparano ogni sera per lui, senza quasi che se ne accorga.

A cena potrei anche mangiare da solo, dal silenzio che regna dopo che mi ha squadrato da capo a piedi, sorvolando sul completo blu a doppio petto che ho indossato, sulla camicia azzurra, sulle scarpe lucide, per soffermarsi sulla barba.

«Non vedo perché ti ostini a portarla così. È una moda babbana, pertanto barbara. Comunque per una volta non farai vergognare tua madre» borbotta, e quelle sono le uniche parole che mi rivolge. Per tutta la durata del pasto continua a leggere, ogni tanto prende appunti e mi ignora. Non che ne sia dispiaciuto.

Mi ritiro in camera mia il prima possibile, ma anche qui mi aspettano i fantasmi, ora che è sceso il buio.

Prendo in mano una foto di mia madre, la più grande che ho e che sia solo mia. Lei è giovane e bella, e regge in braccio me neonato. Saluta con la mano, poi torna a guardare la versione di me in fasce con tanto amore sul volto che fa male a guardarla. Fa male, ma non posso smettere di farlo. Mi addormento così, ancora vestito di tutto punto e con l'immagine di mamma tra le dita.

  
  


È un raggio di sole a svegliarmi, poco dopo l'alba. Dovrei dire “svegliarmi definitivamente”, dato che non faccio una notte filata di sonno da… non sono nemmeno sicuro da quando.

Passo la mattinata a vagare per la casa senza meta. Non ho molto da fare, da qui al primo settembre e oltretutto non ho ancora detto a mio padre cosa farò, dopo quella data. Dubito che la prenderà con un sorriso e un “buona fortuna”. In fondo, non so nemmeno perché ho accettato l'incarico.

Dopo un pranzo altrettanto silenzioso quanto la cena di ieri, mi ritrovo seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto in camera mia, con lo scatolone delle cose di scuola per terra accanto a me, forse per ri-acclimatarmi, forse non lo so.

So solo che i libri di testo mi sembrano alieni al tocco, nonostante la scrittura con cui sono tracciate le lettere del mio nome sulla prima pagina sia indubbiamente la mia. Aliene le penne, le uniformi ormai troppo piccole, che sembrano appartenere a un'altra era geologica da tanto le sento distanti. Ci sono le foto con Goyle e Tiger, quelle con Pansy, con Blaise Zabini, con Nott e le sorelle Greengrass. Foto di me sulla scopa, durante le partite di Quidditch. Me le passo tra le dita, come se vedessi la mia vita passata per la prima volta. Come se appartenesse a qualcun altro.

In fondo al mucchio ce n'è una che non riguarda me o i miei compagni Serpeverde: è uno scatto rubato di Potter, Weasley e Granger che ridono insieme. Ricordo l'odio con cui lo guardavo, pensando che non si meritavano di essere così felici. Loro rappresentavano, rappresentano ancora tutto ciò che va contro i principi della mia famiglia.

E anche tutto ciò che non ho mai potuto avere.

Lo sguardo di Granger, così colmo di affetto da fare quasi schifo, cattura la mia attenzione e ora, come allora, mi chiedo cosa possano trovare questi tre l'uno nell'altra. Anche se non riesco più a odiar _la_ come facevo allora, è ancora rancore quello che provo, perché nessuno tranne mia madre ha mai guardato  _me_ nel modo in cui lei guarda quei due imbecilli.

Il suono del campanello interrompe i miei pensieri e mi affretto a rimettere tutto nello scatolone. Dalla cima delle scale vedo Pansy entrare.

«Lucius, sei in casa?» chiede lei, che non si è ancora accorta di me.

Lei o uno dei suoi genitori vengono in visita almeno un paio di volte la settimana, dato che abitano qui vicino. Si assicurano che lui non dia di matto del tutto, credo.

La osservo per qualche istante mentre attende una risposta che non verrà. È sempre bella, sempre femmina, sempre più sensuale.

«Ciao, Pansy» la saluto e lei solleva lo sguardo, mi vede, sorride.

Non è un sorriso come quello di Granger in quella vecchia foto, però: è un sorriso predatore, di chi sa che sta per ottenere qualcosa. Non è solo per mio padre, che viene a Malfoy Manor.

«Ciao, Draco.»

La sua lingua guizza tra le labbra laccate di rosso.

Si getta i capelli dietro una spalla con un gesto civettuolo che, in qualche modo, fa sì che la spallina della maglia che indossa si scosti dalla spalla, scoprendo una parte del decoltè. Inizia a salire le scale e io la attendo in cima, sentendo muoversi qualcosa dove non vorrei.

Sono talmente afflitto dal freddo umido di questa casa, dal freddo gelido che ho dentro, che sento il calore del suo corpo anche attraverso i vestiti quando mi si accosta. Quando si alza in punta di piedi per sfiorarmi la bocca, premendo il seno contro il mio petto.

Le mie mani scattano da sole a cingerla, ad avvicinarla ancora di più e lei oscilla il bacino contro il mio in un movimento circolare, sensuale e stuzzicante.

Per qualche ora non avrò più freddo.


	4. 3: Oasi di pace

**1 Settembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Draco, sei impazzito?» sibila Pansy.

È in piedi in mezzo alla mia stanza, con indosso solo un paio di mutandine di pizzo nero, le mani piantate sui fianchi e il seno, arrossato da ciò che abbiamo fatto fino a poco fa, proteso arrogantemente in avanti. Le dona, il nero, che è l'unica cosa buona che posso dire di lei in questo momento. Dopo più di due settimane a Malfoy Manor, due settimane delle quali una buona porzione l'ha passata nel mio letto, non riesco più nemmeno a sopportare il suono della sua voce.

Tranne quando è sotto di me e geme, s'intende.

Per il resto… basti dire che dalle sue labbra carnose non escono che lamentele, su tutto. Mi sembra la copia al femminile (e un po' più sana di mente) di mio padre.

“Il Ministero ha fatto questo, il Ministero ha fatto quello, il Ministero non ha alcun rispetto per le nostre famiglie, anche se sono quelle col sangue più nobile…”

Non è lei che ha passato tre mesi ad Azkaban, però.

Quando non si lamenta è forse anche peggio, perché continua a fare riferimenti non troppo velati al fatto che dovremmo “rendere pubblica la nostra relazione”.

Non ha ancora capito che non c'è alcuna relazione da rendere pubblica, eppure sono sempre molto chiaro. Lei arriva, scopiamo, al limite dopo scambiamo quattro chiacchiere, magari poi scopiamo ancora e alla fine se ne va. Punto.

Lei non sa niente di me, della mia vita e io so poco della sua, e nemmeno mi interessa conoscere qualcosa in più.

Stavolta, però, le ho dovuto dire qual è la meta del mio viaggio di oggi pomeriggio e perché non mi vedrà più almeno fino a Natale. Non che mi freghi di lasciarla in sospeso – sono sicuro che ha altri trastulli coi quali passare il tempo – ma quando i primi gufi partiranno da Hogwarts, domani mattina al più tardi, chiunque abbia un parente anche solo di quindicesimo grado a scuola saprà chi è il nuovo professore di Volo.

«Non sono mai stato più sano di mente» rispondo, lanciandole il reggiseno, che si era ingarbugliato tra le lenzuola, in mezzo alle quali sono ancora sdraiato.

«Perché?»

«Perché me l'hanno chiesto.»

«Chiesto o imposto?» Sembra già pronta a lanciarsi in una nuova filippica contro il Ministero e i suoi leccapiedi.

«Chiesto.»

Non le dico che, quando mi ha convocato, la Mc Grannitt mi ha fatto capire che al Ministero non erano poi così entusiasti della sua decisione di affidare a me la cattedra.

«Potevi dire di no.»

«E invece ho detto di sì.»

«Ma perché?» domanda lei, lanciando le mani in aria, movimento che fa oscillare il suo seno pieno.

«Non ci arrivi? Così posso controllare che non facciano il lavaggio del cervello ai nostri ragazzi.»

Si morde il labbro, pensosa, e alla fine sorride, annuendo. Troppo assorbita nel passato, non si rende nemmeno conto che la sto prendendo in giro, che non me ne può fregare di meno di ciò che gli studenti assorbono, a Hogwarts o in qualunque altro posto del mondo.

Non lo so, perché ho accettato la proposta della Mc Grannitt. Anzi: non ho nemmeno la più pallida idea del perché abbia deciso di assumere proprio me, lei che non ha mai dimostrato un minimo di simpatia nei miei confronti. Lei che era sempre lì a sbrodolare dietro a Potter… dietro a Silente.

E io ho praticamente ammazzato il secondo e ho contribuito a mettere in serio pericolo il primo, più di una volta.

È illogico che io vada a Hogwarts, eppure… nel niente che anima la mia vita da quattro anni a questa parte, c'è qualcosa che mi attira in quella direzione. È tanto che non succede che qualcosa smuova anche solo un briciolo della mia attenzione, se non quel che riguarda i bisogni più momentanei e animali, come mangiare, dormire o… il mio sguardo accarezza la figura di Pansy, che non si è ancora disturbata a indossare il reggiseno.

C'è ancora un po' di tempo.

Con uno scatto sono in piedi. La afferro e la getto di nuovo sul letto. Lei ride e si apre a me, accogliente. Poi, nella stanza, risuonano solo i suoi singulti di piacere.

  
  


Non ho più traccia del suo odore addosso, più tardi, quando scendo a pranzo.

Lei è andata via e io ho avuto tutto il tempo per preparare i miei pochi bagagli. Vestiti, principalmente, anche se la gran parte di quelli più eleganti, quelli che erano il mio marchio di fabbrica prima della guerra, li lascerò qui.

Tutto è pronto per la partenza: quando sarà l'ora, mi basterà Smaterializzarmi verso i confini del territorio di Hogwarts. Mi resta solo una cosa, da fare: dirlo a mio padre.

Non è facile bucare il muro di gelo che lo circonda.

«Devo dirti una cosa, papà.»

Poso la forchetta accanto al piatto: ho appena terminato un dolce di cui non ho nemmeno sentito il sapore. Lui non dà cenno di avermi udito.

«Padre?» riprovo.

«Ti ho sentito, Draco. Va' avanti.» Scribacchia qualcosa sulla sua pergamena.

Inspiro, tenendo a bada la rabbia e non solo.

«Ho accettato un nuovo lavoro, inizio oggi.»

Il lieve stridio della penna si ferma.

«Noi non abbiamo bisogno di lavorare, Draco. Non so quante volte te lo devo dire. Ho sopportato fin troppo le tue idee balzane, finora. L'unica cosa che dovresti fare è stabilirti qui e aiutarmi ad amministrare il patrimonio.»

Stringo i denti.

«Ci abbiamo provato, ricordi? Non ha funzionato.»

Lui scrolla le spalle.

«E sentiamo, che lavoro sarebbe?»

Prendo un gran respiro, sollevo il mento anche se lui non lo vede, dato che non ha ancora sollevato lo sguardo da quella maledetta pergamena.

«Insegnerò Volo ad Hogwarts.»

Faccio a malapena in tempo a finire la frase. Nonostante cinque anni di fughe, lotte, combattimenti e imboscate, non mi sarei mai aspettato che succedesse proprio questo, proprio qui.

Lui, che con una velocità impressionante estrae la bacchetta dalla tasca. Lui, che prima che io possa rendermi conto che il mio stesso padre mi sta attaccando, si mette a gridare.

« _Expelliarmus! Crucio!_ »

La mia bacchetta vola chissà dove e io rotolo a terra, i visceri attraversati da lame bollenti. Cerco di non urlare, di non dargli questa soddisfazione.

« _Crucio_ »

Ancora il mio corpo è invaso di un dolore tale da togliermi il fiato, da obnubilarmi i sensi. Rosso e viola, vivido di lampi e acuto e terribile.

Lui si inginocchia accanto a me, mi scosta dalla guancia sudata una ciocca di capelli che è sfuggita alla treccia. La sua voce è quasi tenera, quando mormora al mio orecchio.

«Vorrei che fossi morto tu, al posto suo.  _Crucio_ .»

Per quanto sembri impossibile sono le sue parole, non il suo incantesimo, a fare più male.


	5. 4: Occhi puntati

**1 Settembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


La prima cosa di cui mi rendo conto è il gelo rigido del pavimento sotto la guancia.

La seconda è che ogni singolo muscolo del mio corpo duole al punto che non riesco quasi a muovermi.

La terza è che la luce che entra dalla finestra socchiusa non ha più le tinte forti di un mezzogiorno di fine estate, ma quelle dorate del tardo pomeriggio.

Ci metto secoli a tirarmi a sedere, secoli conditi di fitte di dolore che causano lampi davanti agli occhi. Mi gira la testa.

Da qualche parte, nell'ombra, odo il mormorio degli elfi domestici.

Mi aggrappo al tavolo per rizzarmi in piedi e mi accorgo che hanno sparecchiato, eppure non mi hanno toccato. Suppongo che lui abbia ordinato loro di lasciarmi dov'ero.

Non riesco a tirarmi su al primo tentativo, nemmeno al secondo. Al terzo ricado indietro, atterrando sul sedere con un tonfo che mi scuote l'intera colonna vertebrale e mi fa sbattere i denti. Nuovi lampi davanti agli occhi, nuove fitte nelle braccia, nelle gambe, nel torace.

Striscio fino alla porta, dove riesco molto lentamente ad alzarmi in piedi tenendomi allo stipite, che mi agevola più del tavolo.

Quando finalmente arrivo in camera mia, dopo una strenua lotta contro ogni gradino, è ormai il tramonto.

Merda.

I miei bagagli sono sul pavimento accanto al letto, dove li avevo lasciati, e la bacchetta è posta con cura sul mio cuscino: uno degli elfi, mosso a pietà, deve averla lasciata lì. La afferro con dita ancora dolenti e, invocando tutte le forze che mi rimangono, mi Smaterializzo insieme alle poche cose che voglio portare con me.

Quando mi Materializzo appena fuori dai terreni della scuola sono già accasciato al suolo, ansimando, con l'erba umida che mi accarezza la guancia.

Trascinarmi fino al castello, imboccare le scale fino alla stanza che – mi hanno comunicato qualche giorno fa – mi è stata assegnata ed entrarvi consuma tutte le mie energie. So che la cena di benvenuto sta per iniziare, ma non c'è modo che io riesca ad arrivarci, ora.

Collasso sul letto e mi addormento.

È un elfo domestico che mi sveglia, dopo quelli che sembrano pochi secondi. Fuori è buio, ma non ho idea di che ora sia.

«Signore, signore, devi svegliarti. La Preside mandato me a cercarti. Devi andare nella Sala Grande.»

Mi indica la veste pulita, ordinatamente piegata sul baule e io mi tiro a sedere, gemendo. Ho bisogno di una doccia.

Ignorando le pressioni dell'elfo, mi trascino verso quella che immagino – a ragione – essere la porta del bagno. In un attimo sono nudo, con l'acqua gelata che mi morde la pelle. Ho bisogno di svegliarmi.

Asciugo i capelli con un incantesimo, li intreccio, mi vesto e mi avvio verso la Sala. Il breve sonno e la doccia fredda mi hanno svegliato e, anche se ogni passo mi provoca fitte di dolore, cerco di muovermi come se niente fosse. La mia lieve zoppia è colpa di una vecchia ferita e mi sforzo di non permettere all'indolenzimento dovuto agli incantesimi di mio padre di accentuarla.

Ora che sono in grado di guardarmi intorno, i ricordi che le pareti del castello mi suscitano mi affollano la mente, dolceamari. Eppure, per quanto assurdo, mi sento più a casa qui che a Malfoy Manor.

Mi soffermo sulla soglia della Sala Grande, inspirando. Mi sembra quasi di essere tornato alla prima volta, col cuore in gola per la paura di non essere smistato nei Serpeverde, per la meraviglia alla vista di un posto magnifico di cui avevo solo sentito parlare, per il timore della nostalgia e per l'euforia di poter finalmente iniziare a scrivere il mio futuro. Bah, si è visto che grande futuro ho ottenuto…

La preside sta presentando Gazza, il che significa che è prossima alla fine del suo discorso. Forse sono ancora in tempo.

Mi sistemo le vesti anche se non ce n'è bisogno e faccio un passo in avanti, incontrando lo sguardo della Mc Grannitt.

«Da ultimo, è finalmente qui con noi il nuovo insegnante di Volo, Draco Malfoy» annuncia lei e, come mi aspettavo, un tumulto di proteste invade la sala.

Sollevo il mento e avanzo verso il tavolo degli insegnanti.

In fondo, non poteva esserci ingresso migliore, per me. Inutile arrivare in sordina, l'odio di questi maghi in erba mi si sarebbe riversato comunque addosso come le onde del mare, tanto vale farlo sfogare in un colpo solo.

Faccio passare lo sguardo su quelli che ormai posso considerare a tutti gli effetti colleghi. Nessuno sembra particolarmente felice di vedere il mio brutto muso, l'espressione più favorevole nei miei confronti è quella impassibile dei capi delle Case. E quella assorta di Potter. Potter? Perché devo sempre ritrovarmelo in mezzo ai piedi?

Sposto rapidamente lo sguardo sulla persona accanto a lui, riconoscendo la Potteressa dalla sua inconfondibile chioma ramata. Alla sua sinistra…

Incrocio un paio di occhi marroni, ora spalancati su di me, colmi di così tante emozioni che fatico a reggerne il peso. Sorpresa, rabbia, angoscia, paura, determinazione. È il suo sguardo a sovrastare il rumore delle voci intorno a me, a tenermi incatenato per lunghi istanti.

Dentro di me, sento un globo di ira e delusione ingigantirsi fino a riempire tutto lo spazio vuoto che avevo nel petto.

Pensavo mi fosse stata data una seconda opportunità, ma l'illusione crolla come un castello di carte davanti alla presenza di un nutrito gruppo dei miei vecchi nemici.

Spezzo l'incantesimo di quegli occhi scuri e continuo a camminare.


	6. 5: Whisky incendiario

**1 Settembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Mi sono persa per chissà quanto negli abissi senza fondo degli occhi grigi di Draco Malfoy. È stata la rabbia che vi è comparsa repentina e improvvisa, a strapparmi da quell'assurdo stato di trance.

Osservo in silenzio una delle persone che, fin dall'inizio ha dimostrato un odio immotivato nei miei confronti, salire sulla pedana e avvicinarsi al proprio posto a tavola, posto che, realizzo, è proprio accanto a me. Avevo sperato di non rivederlo mai più, lui e tutti quelli che mi hanno tormentata nel corso degli anni. Lui e tutti quelli che hanno appoggiato, idolatrato Voldemort.

Risento la risata di Bellatrix Lestrange nelle orecchie e avverto un dolore pulsante nel braccio. Massaggio la cicatrice che quella pazza mi ha lasciato a imperitura memoria di ciò che è successo.

Draco intanto ha preso posto accanto a me, senza nemmeno più guardarmi. Non un saluto, niente. Che mi aspettavo? Delle scuse? Ridicolo. Resto comunque una Sanguemarcio, per lui, questo è chiaro.

Lo guardo con la coda dell'occhio servirsi da mangiare con indifferenza, allungando le mani verso quel che è rimasto sul tavolo, mentre il brusio si calma e Minerva conclude le sue comunicazioni di servizio.

I ragazzi si alzano, seguendo Prefetti che li condurranno ai loro dormitori. La Preside chiede a noi professori di fermarci nella Sala Grande.

Nel momento esatto in cui l'ultimo ragazzo scompare oltre la soglia, molti miei colleghi iniziano a parlare all'unisono, tutti rivolti a Minerva, tutti nominando Draco Malfoy come se quest'ultimo non fosse qui con noi e perfettamente in grado di udirli. Su tutti domina il vocione di Hagrid, che è furente. Non credo potrà mai dimenticare le accuse di Draco, i tentativi di farlo arrestare e allontanare, di uccidere Fierobecco.

Alla fine Minerva impone il silenzio.

«Non pretendo che capiate» dice, «anche se spero che col tempo possiate arrivare a comprendere. L'importante è che sia chiaro un concetto: Draco è un nostro collega a tutti gli effetti. Come tutti voi, è direttamente sotto la mia responsabilità e la mia protezione. Lo tratterete come trattate tutti gli altri. Non mi aspetto niente di meno dai professori di Hogwarts.»

Incontra i nostri sguardi a uno a uno mentre la sua voce risuona squillante e risoluta nella sala ormai vuota. Quando incrocia il mio, vi leggo una sfida e una supplica a fidarmi di lei. Mi ritrovo ad annuire brevemente: questa piccola grande donna è stata il mio riferimento fin dal primo giorno, come e più di Silente. Non la deluderò, a costo del mio orgoglio.

  
  


Lasciamo la sala tutti insieme, Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna e io. Hagrid se n'è già andato borbottando.

«Cosa ne dite di un whisky incendiario ai Tre Manici di Scopa?» propone Harry.

Accettiamo tutti e ci incamminiamo verso Hogsmeade.

Il silenzio regna nella notte tranquilla, sembra quasi che anche i prati e i boschi intorno a noi vogliano rispettare il nostro bisogno di riflettere.

È Harry che lo spezza, di nuovo.

«È strano prendere le parti di Malfoy ma non c'è niente di male nella sua presenza qui, sapete?»

«Come fai a dire una cosa del genere?» salta su Neville. «Oltre al fatto che è un Mangiamorte, c'è anche tutto quello che ci ha fatto passare prima…» Chiaramente sta ripensando a tutti gli scherzi crudeli che ha dovuto subire per mano di Malfoy, fin dai primissimi giorni di scuola.

«Era un Mangiamorte. Era. E, certo, si è anche sempre comportato come un bulletto del cazzo, ma ormai non siamo più ragazzini. Credimi se ti dico che ha scontato la sua pena.»

«Tu cosa ne sai?» insiste Neville.

«Diciamo che anche se sono ancora un apprendista, come Auror ho uno sguardo privilegiato sulle faccende degli ex Mangiamorte. E comunque, lo sapete anche voi che è stato ad Azkaban. Agli occhi della legge ha pagato quel che doveva. E in ogni caso è meglio che stia in un posto noto, dove tutti possono vedere quello che fa, no?»

«Ciò non toglie che è stato per anni il cocco di Voi-Sapete-Chi» insiste Ginny «e che le vittime preferite delle sue stronzate sono sempre stati Hermione e Neville, che guardacaso dovranno vivere sotto il suo stesso tetto.»

«Hermione e Neville si sanno difendere.»

«Ma l'hai visto? Ha l'aria di uno che ti può uccidere a mani nude.»

«Io credo che dovremmo dargli una possibilità» interviene Luna col suo tono pacato

Ci fermiamo tutti e la fissiamo.

Lei sorride quel suo sorriso dolce e un po' svagato, dietro il quale a volte nasconde pensieri così inaspettatamente profondi.

«La guerra è finita cinque anni fa. Anche io sono stata rapita dai Malfoy, e non è stato bello, ma è… stato. Passato. Anche io sono stata maltrattata dal primo giorno che ho messo piede a Hogwarts e non solo da parte di Draco. Anche voi mi prendevate in giro, all'inizio, anche se non siete mai stati tra i peggiori. Le persone fanno delle cose di cui poi si pentono, no? Quindi aspettiamo, prima di giudicare questo nuovo Malfoy. Magari non è lo stesso di cinque anni fa.»

«Sì, magari ha incontrato un Ricciocorno Schiattoso che gli ha cambiato la vita…» la prende in giro bonariamente Ginny. «Tu che ne pensi, 'Mione?»

Sono presa in contropiede dalla sua domanda. Per una volta, non ho una risposta pronta.

«Non lo so. La logica vorrebbe che io la pensi come Harry e Luna, però…» massaggio ancora il braccio, dove c'è la cicatrice, e riprendiamo a camminare. Non ho bisogno di aggiungere altro.

I Tre Manici di Scopa è quasi vuoto quando arriviamo.

È Hannah Abbott, che lavora qui ormai da due anni, a prendere le nostre ordinazioni. Dato che tutti gli altri avventori sono già stati serviti, quando ci porta da bere siede con noi, pronta ad aggiornarci su tutti gli ultimi pettegolezzi del paese e, per un po', la questione Draco viene dimenticata.

Solo quando ci alziamo per uscire, Neville le comunica chi è l'ultimo arrivato dello staff di Hogwarts. Lei fa una smorfia, poi ci fa cenno di avvicinarci in modo che possa sussurrarci qualcosa.

«Forse è bene che sappiate una cosa, allora. È ancora una notizia riservata, quindi non ditelo a nessuno, ma Madame Rosmerta ha deciso di vendere il locale e andare in pensione. È in trattativa, ma penso che ormai la firma del contratto sia questione di giorni. Indovinate chi è l'acquirente? Blaise Zabini.»

Fantastico. Un Mangiamorte tira l'altro. Chi altro dobbiamo aspettarci che arrivi?

  
  


È tardi quando saluto i miei amici nell'atrio.

In quanto docente di Pozioni, l'ufficio nel sotterraneo e l'appartamento a esso collegato sono miei di diritto. Gli altri dormono in altre parti del castello.

Non mi sono ancora abituata alla nuova collocazione, l'anno scorso vivevo in una stanza libera nella torre dei Grifondoro, seppur fuori dal dormitorio degli studenti, ed è strano ora trovarmi a vivere al di sotto del livello del terreno. È ancora più strano trovarmi a risiedere tra le pareti che sono appartenute a Horace e, prima di lui, a Piton.

Scendo rapidamente le scale, pensando alle lezioni che iniziano domani, al fatto che non rivedrò Ginny per un mese e Harry chissà per quanto. Già mi mancano, anche se ci incontreremo ancora per colazione.

Giro un angolo sovrappensiero e mi trovo a sbattere contro qualcosa che non dovrebbe essere lì. Qualcosa di alto, ricoperto di stoffa. Qualcosa che impreca, prima di prendermi al volo impedendomi di cadere.


	7. 6: S'incontrano e si scontrano

**1 Settembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Granger. Vedo che non hai perso l'abitudine di scorrazzare per il castello in piena notte.»

Malfoy sogghigna, le sue mani sulle mie spalle, dove mi ha afferrata per arrestare la mia caduta. Nella scarsa luce del corridoio, i suoi occhi sembrano quasi neri. Il mio sguardo si sposta da essi alle sue labbra, alla cicatrice sulla mascella, alle ciocche bionde sfuggite alla treccia.

Mi accorgo di avere le mani appoggiate al suo petto. Mi accorgo che sotto i miei palmi c'è una muscolatura soda. Mentre le ritraggo di scatto, mi ritrovo a pensare che le vesti da professore evidentemente non rendono giustizia al suo fisico, facendolo apparire più gracile di quello che è. Quasi subito, blocco quei pensieri, domandandomi se sono impazzita.

Mi raddrizzo, facendo un passo indietro e sottraendomi alla presa sulle spalle.

«Primo, non sto scorrazzando. Secondo, non è piena notte, sono a malapena le undici. Terzo, sei in giro anche tu.

Quarto, per tua informazione Malfoy, come insegnante ho il diritto di andare dove mi pare e quando mi pare.»

Sollevo il mento, sfidandolo a contraddirmi.

«Ovvero, finalmente non hai più bisogno di piegare le regole al tuo volere, per poter fare quel che ti pare. Non che la tua immagine di perfettina ne sia mai venuta fuori danneggiata.»

Inspiro per replicare, ma lui si china su di me, solleticandomi l'orecchio con la sua barba.

«Ora che Potter e Weasley non vivono più qui, hai bisogno di nuovi compagni di giochi, mmh?» mormora, con un tono così allusivo che sento brividi corrermi lungo la spina dorsale e, con mio sommo imbarazzo, i capezzoli indurirsi.

Devo aver esagerato col whisky incendiario.

Lo spingo indietro.

«Bada, Malfoy…»

«A proposito, dov'è il nostro genio del Quidditch, Weasley King?» mi interrompe lui. «Non eravate tutti  _pucci-pucci_ ?»

«Non sono affari che ti riguardano» rispondo, così bruscamente che lui sogghigna di nuovo.

«Ah-ha, c'è maretta in paradiso.» La bocca di Malfoy prende una piega soddisfatta. È così stronzo da essere contento quando gli altri hanno dei problemi? Sì, indubbiamente.

«Che paradiso e paradiso? Devi aver preso più botte in testa di quel che pensassi.»

«Vedo che la lingua è sempre pronta. Peccato che tu non voglia utilizzarla per altri scopi che parlare a vanvera.»

«Piuttosto che usarla per lo scopo a cui pensi tu, io…»

Lui mi posa tre dita sulle labbra, impedendomi di finire la frase.

«Non dire cose di cui ti potrai pentire. Cosa faresti, se ti trovassi a desiderare di farlo?»

Arretro con la testa, per allontanarmi dalle sue dita e poter parlare.

«Figurati.»

«Vuoi scommettere, Granger?»

«Scommettere cosa?»

«Che riuscirò a farti desiderare di infilare quella lingua tagliente nella mia bocca.»

«Tu sogni, Malfoy. Se c'è qualcosa di tagliente che voglio infilare nella tua bocca, non è di sicuro la lingua.»

«Se sei così sicura di vincere, allora non dovresti avere problemi a scommettere.»

«E sentiamo, cosa vorresti ottenere da me, se vincessi tu?»

«Vediamo… dovresti fare per una giornata tutto quello che ti dico io, dall'alba al tramonto. Una giornata a mia scelta.»

«Non ci penso nemmeno.»

«Però se vinci tu, e mi sembri abbastanza sicura di vincere, potrai avere lo stesso: una giornata a tua scelta in cui farò tutto quello che vuoi.»

Mi immagino per un momento Draco Malfoy, orgoglioso erede della sua casata di Purosangue, in ginocchio a pulire il pavimento della cucina mentre gli elfi domestici guardano. Anzi, meglio: a pulire i bagni del castello.

La tentazione di accettare la scommessa è forte. In fondo, quando mai potrebbe venirmi il desiderio di baciare Malfoy? Con la lingua, poi?

«Quale sarebbe il termine di questa assurda sfida?»

«Sei tentata, Granger? Non è che in fondo in fondo vuoi che io divori quella boccuccia di rosa che ti ritrovi?»

«Non essere assurdo: se lo volessi, non sarei certo qui a scommettere il contrario, ti pare?»

«Ah no? E cosa faresti, se lo volessi, Granger?» La sua voce si abbassa di tono e lui mi spinge tra sé e la parete. Si avvicina, fino a sfiorare le mie vesti scure con le sue. Sento il cuore accelerare, di sicuro per la preoccupazione.

«M-mi prenderei quello che voglio. Ma è evidente che non voglio.»

Lo spingo via, facendo qualche passo verso il centro del corridoio. Mi rifiuto di prendere in considerazione le reazioni del mio corpo al contatto che ho appena reciso, copro il mio turbamento con una baldanza che non provo.

«Lo vorrai. Prima di Natale.»

«Come no. È meglio che tu vada a dormire, Malfoy. Sotto le lenzuola potrai chiamare i tuoi vaneggiamenti sogni e dar loro un senso.»

Lui sogghigna ancora.

Cosa mi prende? Cosa mi viene in mente di alludere al letto?

«Buonanotte, Malfoy» taglio corto, avviandomi lungo il corridoio verso le mie stanze. Sento il suo sguardo sulla schiena, bruciante.

Sono quasi alla porta del mio ufficio quando lo sento mormorare qualcosa.

Non ne sono sicura, ma credo che abbia detto “quelli come me non possono permetterseli, i sogni” e, forse, l'amarezza dietro queste parole mi turba più di qualsiasi altra cosa, in questa assurda, lunghissima serata.

  
  



	8. 7: Colazione speziata

**1 Settembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


La guardo sparire oltre la porta del suo ufficio, poi mi giro e riprendo la mia passeggiata da dove era stata interrotta, solo con un piglio più deciso: se già in precedenza non c'era modo che io prendessi sonno, dopo la scenetta che abbiamo appena recitato la situazione è ancora peggiore.

Cosa diamine mi è venuto in mente di provocarla così?

Risento il tocco delle sue mani sul torace, così caldo da bruciare quasi. Risento le sue spalle sottili sotto le dita, il profumo dei suoi capelli, la risposta immediata del mio basso ventre alla sua vicinanza. Il vuoto nel mio petto scaldarsi al riflesso del suo calore.

È sempre stata bella, Granger, anche da ragazzina, forse anche per questo la odiavo: non aveva il diritto di esserlo. Non aveva il diritto di essere così intelligente, così sveglia, così strega. Non lei, che è Nata Babbana. Quante sere ho passato, steso nel mio letto, a fumare di rabbia nei suoi confronti, oltre a quelli di Potter e Weasley? Il trio più scalcagnato sulla faccia della terra eppure… eppure tutti li amavano. I professori, Silente, gli altri ragazzi a esclusione dei Serpeverde. Alla fine si è saputo che perfino Piton li ha segretamente difesi.

E ora, ora lei è diventata una donna ed è ancora più bella.

Forse non dovrei turbarla. Forse…

O forse, un suo bacio potrebbe rappresentare il mio riscatto.

  
  


**2 Settembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Nonostante la nottata non proprio tranquilla, mi sono alzata prestissimo per salutare Harry e Ginny. Li ho trovati nella Sala Grande che facevano colazione.

Non si sono accorti subito del mio arrivo, quindi mi sono soffermata qualche secondo a osservarli.

Non dovrei farmi del male così, ho passato tutta l'estate a evitarli appositamente, ma stavolta non sono riuscita a impedirmelo.

Guardo i sorrisi che si scambiano, i piccoli gesti di affetto, quelli che vanno un po' persi quando si sta in mezzo alle altre persone, l'amore nei loro occhi e non riesco a non chiedermi se anche Ron e io eravamo così, all'inizio. Se anche noi ci guardavamo con la stessa convinzione di essere dentro a una bolla in cui il mondo non poteva penetrare, una bolla dove l'unica cosa che importava era quello che provavamo l'uno per l'altra. Quando abbiamo smesso di sentirci così e perché?

Non ho una risposta, se non il freddo che sento, che è reale, concreto. Non si torna indietro, l'abbiamo capito entrambi in mezzo ai graffi che ci siamo inferti, alle piccole cattiverie e ai grandi menefreghismi. Non si torna indietro, ma non credo di avere neanche grandi possibilità di andare avanti, non qui.

Mi lampeggia davanti agli occhi l'immagine di Malfoy, ieri sera, il suo volto a pochi centimetri dal mio. Sbuffo. È evidente che gli effetti del whisky incendiario sono più duraturi del previsto, oppure la paura della solitudine è tale da farmi pensare idiozie complete. In ogni caso, non esiste proprio che io pensi a lui in relazione al mio futuro.

«Buongiorno, ragazzi» saluto, dipingendomi in faccia un sorriso. Quello che importa, ora, è solo sfruttare al massimo i pochi minuti che mi rimangono coi miei migliori amici. Per tutto il resto, ci sarà tempo quando loro saranno partiti.

Quando, finita la colazione, si alzano e mi abbracciano, pronti a uscire dal castello e smaterializzarsi, il groppo in gola è così ingombrante che fatico a salutare.

«Starai bene, Herm, ne sono sicuro» mi sussurra Harry all'orecchio mentre mi stringe. «Sei la più forte di tutti.»

Li seguo con lo sguardo mentre raggiungono l'ingresso e scompaiono nell'atrio. Poi tiro fuori un libro e mi metto a leggere, mangiucchiando distrattamente: è inutile affrettarsi, le lezioni inizieranno tra più di un'ora e solo adesso i primi studenti si stanno accomodando ai tavoli.

«Entro Natale, ricordalo, Granger.»

Ero così assorta nella lettura che non mi sono nemmeno accorta che qualcuno si fosse avvicinato al tavolo. Che qualcuno si fosse avvicinato a  _me_ , chinandosi per parlarmi all'orecchio. Sussulto, poi arrossisco furiosamente.

«Va' a quel paese, Malfoy. E poi non ho accettato la scommessa» sibilo.

Lui sghignazza, allontanandosi di un passo.

«Non è importante, sai? Comunque prima di Natale lo farai.»

Ignoro il battito irregolare del mio cuore.

«Ah sì, Malfoy? Inizio ad avere l'impressione che sia tu, quello che ha voglia che succeda.»

Si abbassa ancora verso di me, piantandomi in faccia due occhi chiari, intensi.

«Non hai idea di quali siano le mie voglie, Granger.» La sua voce è roca mentre fa scorrere lo sguardo lungo la mia mascella e la gola, giù fin dove la pelle si nasconde oltre lo scollo della camicetta. Sento la il collo e il seno avvampare e bruciare, il rossore che risale verso il viso. «Non ne hai proprio la minima idea.»

Senza aggiungere altro, mi volta le spalle e va a sedersi all'altro capo del tavolo. Mi impongo di staccare gli occhi dalla treccia chiara che oscilla ipnotica sulla sua schiena, dalla sua figura slanciata, avvolta in un paio di jeans lisi e una maglia scura a maniche lunghe, aderente. Niente di ciò che indossa cela il fatto che, in questi anni, è diventato un fascio di muscoli.

Arrossendo di nuovo, torno a tuffare lo sguardo nel libro.

Mi rifiuto di trovare uno come lui attraente.


	9. 8: A volte ritornano…

**2 Settembre – 5 Ottobre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Buongiorno ragazzi. Come sapete, da quest'anno ho preso il posto del professor Lumacorno, che è andato in pensione. Le formule che impareremo quest'anno sono quelle da programma, ma ho deciso di utilizzare un approccio diverso rispetto al mio predecessore. Se aprite il vostro libro a pagina cinque…»

Con queste parole, in principio titubanti poi sempre più sicure, pronunciate davanti a un gruppo di Tassorosso e Serpeverde del quarto anno, il mio primo anno scolastico da insegnante ha ufficialmente inizio.

Il nervosismo e la paura si dissipano man mano che mi rendo conto di una cosa: Minerva aveva ragione, è proprio questa la mia strada. Aiutare questi ragazzi ad apprendere cose che saranno loro utili nella vita mi rende felice; condividere la mia conoscenza mi rende felice. Quando vedo visetti attenti che seguono le mie parole, sono felice. Soprattutto, quando vedo gli occhi di uno studente illuminarsi di comprensione, quando ne vedo un altro esultare perché è riuscito a portare a termine una pozione in modo corretto, quando ne vedo un terzo chinarsi ad aiutare un compagno in difficoltà, la soddisfazione mi riempie il cuore.

Adoro passeggiare tra i banchi e osservare come nascono i maghi di domani.

Anche quando mi tocca punire qualcuno, il disagio è mitigato dalla piccola gioia di sapere che sto contribuendo alla sua crescita.

Sono talmente piena di cose da fare che i giorni volano via, insieme alle prime foglie che cadono dagli alberi. Ginny arriva per la sua prima lezione, litiga per due giorni con Malfoy riguardo ai metodi di insegnamento e poi se ne torna ai suoi allenamenti.

Tutti, in verità, prima o poi finiscono per litigare con Malfoy, ma me l'aspettavo, anche se mi sorprende parecchio il fatto che nella stragrande maggioranza dei casi non sia lui, quello che attacca briga per primo.

Quando una domenica mattina un gufo che non conosco mi consegna una lettera, mi rendo conto che è già passato più di un mese dall'inizio delle lezioni. La lettera è di Ron, e solo vedere il suo nome fa accelerare il battito del mio cuore.

Accantono la fetta di pane che stavo imburrando e apro la busta, con le mani che tremano leggermente.

  
  


_Hermione, come va? Spero che tu stia bene._

_Stasera arriverò a Hogwarts per il mio turno di sorveglianza, preferisco che tu lo sappia con anticipo._

_Resterò per una settimana e spero che tu voglia scambiare qualche parola con me, ma se non vorrai, lo capirò._

_Mi manca la tua amicizia_

_Ronald_

  
  


“Mi manca la tua amicizia”. Ecco il nostro fallimento, condensato in un'unica frase.

Piego ordinatamente il foglio e lo rimetto nella busta, sospirando.

«È tutto a posto, Hermione?» chiede Luna.

«Più tardi arriverà Ron» spiego brevemente e lei mi passa un braccio intorno alle spalle, sorridendo rassicurante.

«Farete dei passi avanti, vedrai. In qualunque direzione siate destinati ad andare.»

Annuisco, ma sono sicura che quei passi non saranno indolori.

Quando sollevo lo sguardo, c'è Malfoy che mi fissa da qualche sedia di distanza.

Non si siede mai accanto a me e non mi ha più rivolto la parola se non in quelle occasioni inevitabili che riguardano la scuola, ma sento costantemente il suo sguardo grigio addosso, come un pennello che dipinga i miei contorni.

Mi infastidisce, eppure…

Eppure allo stesso tempo lo trovo confortante.

  
  


Divido la mia giornata tra il mio ufficio, la libreria e una passeggiata all'aria aperta, approfittando di una pausa nella pioggia battente che ha investito il castello negli ultimi giorni. Fingo una tranquillità che non provo: forse è stupido da parte mia, ma ho quasi paura di rivedere Ron.

Quando salgo nella Sala Grande è già lì. Di spalle, sta parlando con Neville e Luna. La luce delle candele accentua il rosso dei suoi capelli, che ha tagliato molto corti.

Mi sento scaldare per un attimo: è il mio Ron. Poi mi ricordo che non è più mio e che, in fondo, sono anche io che l'ho voluto, e il calore se ne va, lasciando posto a un vuoto che ha la forma di un ragazzo allampanato dal sorriso spontaneo e dalle mille insicurezze.

Si illumina quando mi vede, e mi stringe in un abbraccio che ha il profumo di casa. Il mio cuore non sa più cosa pensare, bombardato da emozioni contrastanti che non riesco a gestire.

Passiamo tutti insieme la serata da Hagrid ed è quasi come ai vecchi tempi. Quasi.

Alla fine, vado a letto serena: ho capito che questi mesi senza vedere né sentire Ron mi hanno fatto bene, così come questa serata. Mi hanno aiutata a rimettere le cose in prospettiva. Certo, gli vorrò sempre bene; certo, stargli vicino mi darà sempre la sensazione familiare di essere tornata in un posto sicuro, ma è la stessa che provo quando torno qui, a Hogwarts, quella che provavo quando raggiungevo i miei prima del pasticcio con la loro memoria.

I litigi, le parole brusche e spazientite, i silenzi e le piccole meschinità che avevano caratterizzato i nostri ultimi mesi insieme erano un segnale inequivocabile che quella non era la nostra strada. Se posso riavere indietro il mio amico, è qualcosa che posso accettare.


	10. 9: … e fanno danni

**5-12 Ottobre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


La settimana di permanenza di Ron corre veloce e, ogni volta che ridiamo insieme, cosa che accade sempre più spesso con il passare dei giorni, sono un po' più felice, un po' più convinta che col tempo le cose si aggiusteranno e noi torneremo a essere quello che eravamo prima di metterci in testa di stare insieme. Amici, con la A maiuscola.

Il sabato pomeriggio Ron ha un paio d'ore libere, così decidiamo di fare un salto a Hogsmeade, anche per tenere d'occhio gli studenti che questo finesettimana per la prima volta hanno il permesso di andarci.

Girovaghiamo per i negozi come facevamo un tempo, e alla fine ci ritroviamo al solito tavolo dei Tre Manici di Scopa.

«Manca solo Harry» sospiro davanti a una burrobirra.

Ron mi guarda in un modo che non riesco a interpretare.

«Non necessariamente.»

«È successo qualcosa? Avete litigato?»

«Io e Harry? Miseriaccia, no.»

«E allora, cosa?»

Lui scuote la testa e guarda fuori dalla finestra, e io decido di lasciar cadere l'argomento.

Quando la maggior parte dei ragazzi esce dal locale per tornare al castello, Hannah viene a sedersi con noi per scambiare quattro chiacchiere.

«Allora, alla fine Madama Rosmerta ha venduto?» le chiedo.

«Sì, lei e Zabini hanno firmato il contratto la settimana scorsa. Lui le ha assicurato che lascerà in mano a me l'amministrazione, dato che ormai conosco il posto. Speriamo che mantenga la parola.»

Le poso una mano sul braccio.

«Vedrai che sarà così.»

«Un momento, un momento. Quando dite Zabini, intendete Blaise?»

«Sì.»

«Non mi piace, non mi piace per niente. Prima Malfoy, ora lui…»

A differenza di Harry, Ron non ha preso molto bene la presenza dell'ex Mangiamorte a Hogwarts. Non ha fatto altro che guardarlo di traverso per tutto il tempo e solo grazie alla prontezza di spirito mia, di Luna e di Neville, che abbiamo fatto di tutto per tenerli separati, non ci sono ancora stati “incidenti”, dato che entrambi sembrano propensi a darsele di santa ragione ogni volta che si incontrano.

Secondo Ron la vecchiaia ha dato alla testa a Minerva, e ci ha fatto promettere di tenere Malfoy sotto stretta sorveglianza.

Quando usciamo dai Tre Manici di Scopa è ormai buio e tutti gli studenti sono già rientrati al castello. Ci siamo solo noi, sulla strada illuminata dalla luce della luna. Per un po' procediamo in silenzio.

A un certo punto Ron si ferma e, quando faccio altrettanto, mi posa le mani sulle spalle.

«Hermione…» mormora, prima di fare un passo in avanti, invadendo il mio spazio personale e chinando il volto su di me.

Spalanco gli occhi, ma sono troppo stupita per scansarmi e rimango immobile mentre la sua bocca si schianta sulla mia. Mi stringe forte e sento, nel movimento delle sue labbra che cercano di aprire le mie, passione e rabbia.

No. Non è quello che volevo. Non possiamo tornare indietro così.

Cerco di ritrarmi, ma lui non molla la presa e sento la sua lingua che prova a forzare la via tra i miei denti. Non sapendo che altro fare, sollevo un piede e lo calo di tallone sul suo.

Nel momento in cui lo colpisco, lui balza all'indietro.

«Ahia! Miseriaccia, sei impazzita?»

«Io? Sei impazzito tu, Ron. Cosa stavi facendo?»

«Non è ovvio? Ti stavo baciando.»

«Ma perché?»

Lui si avvicina ancora.

«Tu mi piaci ancora, Hermione. Forse mi piacerai sempre.»

Indietreggio.

«Ron, avevamo deciso che non saremmo più tornati insieme.»

«E chi ha parlato di tornare insieme? Eddai, è l'ultima sera che passo qui, non vuoi divertirti un po'?»

Allunga una mano a scostarmi una ciocca di capelli dal volto, ma mi scanso.

«No, Ron. Non mi va.»

« _No, Ron. Non mi va_ » mi fa il verso lui. «È anche per questo che non ha più funzionato. Sei diventata così fredda.»

«Adesso sarebbe colpa mia?» ribatto, furente. Mi sembra di essere tornata agli ultimi tempi, quando non riuscivamo a parlare senza aggredirci a vicenda, senza sputare accuse. E pensare che questa settimana era andata così bene…

«Dai, non fare così, non intendevo quello. Non voglio litigare ancora.»

Ron si avvicina un'altra volta, mi abbraccia stringendomi le braccia lungo i fianchi in modo che io non possa spingerlo via e tenta di nuovo di baciarmi. Sposto la testa.

«Ron. Smettila, Ron.»

«Mi manchi, Hermione, tu non sai quanto mi manchi. Quanto mi è mancato il tuo corpo.»

«Ron, lasciami andare!»

Mi divincolo ma lui è più alto, più forte e, senza riuscire a raggiungere la mia bacchetta, sono completamente inerme. Mi risuona in testa la voce di mio padre, che mi dice che dovrei fare dei corsi di autodifesa, che non sempre la magia è sufficiente, ma ormai è troppo tardi e anche lui mi ha abbandonata.

Ron mi rigira come fossi una bambola, stringendomi con un braccio intorno alle spalle mentre l'altra mano si insinua dentro il mantello, oltre lo scollo della camicetta, per posarsi sulla stoffa sottile del reggiseno.

«Lasciami» lo imploro, maledicendomi per la debolezza e la disperazione con cui lo faccio.

«Credo che sia meglio che tu faccia come ti ha detto lei, Weasley.»

Ron si irrigidisce, voltandoci entrambi lentamente nella direzione dalla quale sono giunte quelle parole, ma non molla la presa. Io… beh, credo di non essere mai stata così felice di udire la voce di Draco Malfoy in tutta la mia vita.


	11. 10: Bianco e nero

**12 Ottobre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Ron mi stringe ancora più forte.

«Non sono affari tuoi, Malfoy. Vattene.»

«Me ne vado solo se me lo chiede Granger.»

Non so perché proprio lui abbia deciso di aiutarmi, ma non ho intenzione di lasciarmi sfuggire l'occasione che mi ha donato.

«Lasciami andare, Ronald, lasciami e va' via.»

Lui esita.

«Hermione…»

«Va' via!» strillo, divincolandomi dalla sua presa. Lui mi molla e faccio un passo indietro. «Va' via» aggiungo ancora, a voce più bassa.

«Non ti lascio da sola con uno come  _lui_ . Non saresti al sicuro.»

Questo mi fa infuriare.

«E con chi sarei al sicuro, secondo te, razza di idiota? Con  _te,_ dopo questa bella scenetta? Preferisco passare la mia vita a braccetto con Malfoy piuttosto che dover sentire ancora una volta la tua voce.»

Lui mi guarda, furente, poi si gira di scatto verso il mio salvatore, gli fa un gestaccio e riparte verso il castello a grandi passi.

Noi rimaniamo in silenzio a guardarlo allontanarsi, poi lentamente lo seguiamo. Nessuno dei due parla e, onestamente, in questo momento non mi accorgerei nemmeno se a Malfoy iniziassero a spuntare dei tentacoli sulla testa.

Sento le lacrime che scorrono sulle guance, ma non mi curo nemmeno di asciugarle, sapendo che sono quasi invisibili nella notte scura.

Lui mi accompagna fino alla porta del mio ufficio, ma non mi fermo nemmeno a ringraziarlo. Solo una volta che sono in camera mia mi do il permesso di singhiozzare.

  
  


**12 Ottobre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Quasi non credo alla mia fortuna, quando vedo la scenetta che si sta svolgendo proprio in mezzo al viottolo che collega Hogsmeade a Hogwarts. Quella donnola di Weasley che cerca di forzare la propria strada dentro le mutandine di Granger.

È talmente interessante che mi appoggio a un albero, rimpiangendo di non avere i popcorn come un qualsiasi Babbano al cinema.

Sono combattuto, in verità.

Da un lato, vorrei stare qui a guardare fino a che punto può abbassarsi un membro del Golden Trio. Dall'altro, anche intervenire e sfregargli il naso nei suoi errori ha la sua attrattiva. Oltre al fatto che gli rovinerebbe la festa.

È la disperazione nella voce di Granger che fa pendere l'ago della bilancia nella seconda direzione e mi spinge ad agire, anche se devo trattenermi per non avvicinarmi abbastanza da spaccare la faccia a quel buffone.

Quando finalmente Weasley se ne va, mi incammino in silenzio a fianco della mia sconvolta collega. So che dovrei dire qualcosa, confortarla in qualche modo, ma… beh, non credo che lei possa gradire quel tipo di supporto da parte mia. Non dopo il modo in cui mi ha usato per attaccare il verme.

“Preferisco passare la mia vita a braccetto con Malfoy piuttosto che dover sentire ancora una volta la tua voce.”

Beh, che mi aspettavo? Non c'è mai stato buon sangue tra di noi.

Attendo che la porta del suo ufficio le si chiuda alle spalle, poi me ne vado per la mia strada.

  
  



	12. 11: Conseguenze

**12 Ottobre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

«Tu, merdosissimo furetto. Cosa le hai fatto?»

Sollevo gli occhi e vedo Weasley avviarsi nella mia direzione, gli occhi che mandano lampi. Longbottom e Lovegood lo seguono con aria preoccupata. Fantastico, penso.

La donnola ha passato tutta la cena a fissare l'ingresso della Sala Grande, in attesa che Granger facesse la sua comparsa, immagino, segno che è perfino più stupido di quel che pensassi. Sono certo che la secchiona non si farà vedere fino a che lui non se ne sarà andato dal castello.

Mi pulisco la bocca col tovagliolo.

«Dici a me?»

«Sì, a chi altri? Cos'hai fatto a Hermione?»

Sì, è davvero così stupido.

«L'ho accompagnata fino al suo ufficio, ecco cosa ho fatto.»

«E dovremmo crederti?»

«Credi quello che vuoi, ma lo sappiamo entrambi per colpa di chi Granger stava piangendo, quando l'ho portata indietro.»

«Hermione stava piangendo?» chiede Luna, ma la voce di Weasley la sovrasta. Si china verso di me, minaccioso.

«Piangeva? Cosa le hai fatto?»

Ooo-kay. Quando è troppo è troppo. Spingo indietro la sedia, rizzandomi in tutta la mia statura.

«Vuoi davvero continuare con questa farsa, Weasley? Credi davvero che la gloria che hai conquistato parassitando il Bambino Sopravvissuto e la strega più brillante che sia uscita da questa scuola negli ultimi cinquant'anni ti permetterà di fare quello che vuoi?»

«Non azzardarti a nominarli! E ora dimmi dove. È. Hermione.»

«Ti contraddici, idiota. Se non la posso nominare, come faccio a dirti dov'è? E comunque, come posso saperlo? Sarà nel suo ufficio a piangere.»

«Certo, ed è colpa tua.»

Weasley incrocia le braccia sul petto.

«Cos'hai combinato, Malfoy?» Il viso di Longbotton assume un'espressione ostile, mentre Lovegood guarda dall'uno all'altro, sempre più preoccupata. All'improvviso c'è la punta di una bacchetta proprio sotto il mio naso. «Non costringermi a fare qualcosa che non vorrei.»

Come no. È stato chiaro dal primo momento che vorrebbe, eccome.

«Come ho già detto e ripetuto: non ho combinato niente. Se non mi credi, suppongo che l'amichetto di Weasley, là in fondo, abbia del V _eritaserum_ con sé.» Indico con un cenno della testa l'Auror che fa da babysitter alla donnola. «Non ho problemi a raccontare la verità.»

Weasley sbianca e fa un passo indietro.

«Come immaginavo. E ora scusate, ma ho di meglio da fare che stare qui ad ascoltare i vostri vaneggiamenti.»

Volto loro le spalle e scendo dalla pedana, diretto fuori dalla Sala Grande.

Solo pochi passi e incrocio Minerva Mc Grannitt, che mi guarda con un sopracciglio sollevato.

«Tra un quarto d'ora nel mio ufficio, Draco.»

Perfetto. Ora mi toccherà fronteggiare un'altra fan di Weasley… sarebbe stato meglio farmi gli affari miei.

La disperazione di Granger mi risuona nelle orecchie e capisco che no, non lo sarebbe stato.

Sono nell'atrio quando dei passi affrettati mi inseguono. Mi giro, la bacchetta già pronta a respingere eventuali attacchi.

«Dovresti rilassarti un po', Draco. Non ti fa bene vivere così.»

Looney Lovegood.

«Che vuoi?»

«Solo sapere cosa è successo davvero.»

«Inutile che lo chiedi a me, dato che poi non crederesti a quel che ti dico.»

«Io credo a molte più cose di quel che pensi.»

“Sì, immagino quali”, penso, figurandomi mentalmente il Cavillo.

«In ogni caso, non è a me che lo devi chiedere, ma a Granger.»

«Lo farò, ma voglio sentire anche la tua versione.»

«Senti, Lovegood, non mi sembra una buona idea. Quel che ho visto non mi riguarda e non credo che a Granger faccia piacere se qualcuno va in giro a spiattellare i fatti suoi. Sta a lei, non a me, decidere quello che vuole rivelare.»

Lei inclina la testa di lato e mi squadra da capo a piedi come se mi vedesse per la prima volta, poi sorride, con l'aria di chi conosce la risposta a tutte le domande fondamentali del genere umano.

«D'accordo, chiederò a lei. Però voglio parlare ancora con te, dopo. Ci vediamo tra un paio d'ore nell'ufficio dei professori?»

Scrollo le spalle.

«Se proprio ci tieni…»

  
  


La Mc Grannitt viene dritta al sodo.

«Ricordi che c'erano delle condizioni, per farti venire qui, vero?» mi chiede, ben sapendo che non posso certo dimenticarmene. Annuisco comunque. Minerva non ama che le sue domande restino senza risposta.

«Quindi vuoi spiegarmi cosa diamine è successo tra te e Weasley?»

Sospiro, lasciandomi andare indietro sulla sedia.

«E tu sei disposta a credere a ciò che dico, anche se mette in cattiva luce uno dei Salvatori del Mondo Magico?» rilancio.

Lei non si scompone.

«Sono disposta a credere alla verità.»

«D'accordo, ma una parte di questa verità non è mia da raccontare. Riguarda una terza persona, e non è detto che questa persona voglia che io racconti ciò che è successo, ciò che ho visto.»

«Questa persona è Hermione Granger?»

Esito, poi annuisco.

«Prova a raccontare, omettendo ciò che pensi che lei non voglia che si sappia.»

Lo faccio e lei mi ascolta senza fiatare. Alla fine mi congeda, con un'espressione che non promette nulla di buono. Se per me o per Weasley, non mi è dato sapere.

Quando arrivo in sala professori, Looney è già lì. Mi appoggio a una parete, le braccia conserte.

«Quindi?»

«Quindi Hermione mi ha detto cosa è successo tra lei e Ron, e che tu sei arrivato appena in tempo. Forse lei non ne avrà mai la forza, quindi lo faccio io al posto suo.»

Lovegood si alza e, prima che io capisca le sue intenzioni, mi ritrovo stretto nel suo abbraccio. È un attimo profumato di vaniglia. Il tempo di un “grazie” sussurrato al mio orecchio, ed è tornata a sedere al suo posto, su una delle poltrone davanti al camino.

La guardo stralunato, lei ha le sopracciglia inarcate in un'espressione divertita.

«Beh, che ci fai in piedi come un palo? Siedi con me. Non abbiamo mai parlato, io e te, ed è ora di rimediare.»

Non so di preciso cosa mi sia piombato sulla testa, perché mi lascio cadere su una poltrona e allungo le mani verso le fiamme, nel tentativo perpetuo e vano di riscaldare il baratro gelido che circonda il mio cuore.

«Ti ascolto.»


	13. 12: Patti

**13 Ottobre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Sono stata chiusa nel mio ufficio per tutto il resto del weekend. Il sabato sera non ho toccato cibo, la girandola delle mie emozioni era troppo violenta per poter pensare ad altro.

Quando Luna è venuta a cercarmi, ho pianto sulla sua spalla, raccontandole tutto con una voce piccola piccola che non sapevo nemmeno di avere. Parlarle mi ha fatto bene, ma quando se n'è andata ho incantato la porta in modo che nessuno potesse entrare e, anche se qualcuno avesse bussato, l'incantesimo avrebbe bloccato il rumore. Non volevo essere disturbata.

Ieri mattina, domenica, l'ho modificato, limitando il divieto a Ron o a chiunque arrivasse accompagnato da lui.

Ho dovuto sopportare l'arrivo di Minerva, Hagrid, Neville e Pomona, tutti in cerca della verità su cosa fosse successo. Ho deciso che, anche se mi vergogno a morte, non devo proteggere Ron – o il mio orgoglio ferito – quindi ho raccontato tutto a tutti.

Neville e Hagrid, sempre pronti a vedere il buono in tutti i loro amici, hanno provato a confortarmi dicendo che che probabilmente Ron non voleva essere così aggressivo e invitandomi ad accettare le sue scuse. Non credo che lo farò, però, almeno non per un bel pezzo.

Minerva, prima di andarsene, mi ha raccontato della sceneggiata a cena.

«Draco non ha voluto dirmi esattamente quale fosse il problema tra te e Ron, perché non era sicuro che tu volessi farlo sapere. Sono contenta che tu ne abbia parlato, però: è importante non tenersi dentro certe cose.» Il suo sorriso inaspettatamente materno mi ha fatto venire nostalgia di mia madre. Vorrei che fosse qui, vorrei che le cose potessero tornare normali tra di noi, anche se non credo sarà mai possibile.

Sono ancora persa nella mia malinconia quando Luna arriva con un vassoio pieno di cibo.

«Ho pensato che non volessi pranzare nella Grande Sala, con Ronald presente.»

La abbraccio, felice di poter contare su amiche come lei.

Anche lei mi racconta di come Malfoy si sia rifiutato di riferire cosa fosse accaduto tra me e Ron per non mettermi a disagio. La sua inaspettata delicatezza mi lascia perplessa.

«Sei sicura che Ron non l'abbia colpito in testa?» le chiedo, scherzando per metà. Lei però mi lascia di sasso con una risposta lapidaria.

«Dietro la facciata arrogante di Draco c'è molto più di quel che sembra, credimi.»

Ora però è lunedì, altri due Auror hanno preso il posto di Ronald e del suo accompagnatore e io ho bisogno di vedere la luce del sole finché dura.

Di lunedì ho sempre un'ora buca prima di pranzo: di solito la trascorro correggendo temi e preparando lezioni, ma oggi non ne ho la minima voglia e, approfittando del fatto che tutti i miei alunni e colleghi sono in classe, decido di uscire a fare quattro passi in solitudine.

Scendo verso il lago ma, come sono fuori vista dal castello, un rumore mi fa fermare.

Sembra un sibilo, ripetuto in modo non costante, seppure con un certo ritmo. È un suono strano, che non ho mai udito prima. Tutti gli istinti che credevo sopiti dopo la fine della guerra tornano in vita, quindi entro in stato di allerta e avanzo con cautela, la bacchetta in mano, girando dietro un grosso masso.

Qui mi fermo, tra un cespuglio e un albero, stupita dalla scenetta che mi si para davanti agli occhi.

Nella piccola radura illuminata dal sole della tarda mattinata c'è Malfoy, solo.

Nonostante il clima ormai piuttosto freddo, indossa solo un paio di pantaloni scuri, morbidi e delle fasce come quelle che i pugili indossano sotto i guantoni gli rivestono gli avambracci fin quasi al gomito. I muscoli della sua schiena nuda guizzano sicuri, i suoi piedi scalzi accarezzano più che calpestare l'erba umida e, nelle sue mani, una spada di metallo argentato saetta così in fretta da rendere difficile vederla, fendendo l'aria con un lieve fischio: il sibilo che ho udito poco fa, una melodia marziale che accompagna colpi e parate.

M'incanto a osservare la grazia dei suoi movimenti, il luccichio della sua pelle tesa e sudata, il modo ipnotico in cui la sua treccia pesante sussulta a ogni mossa. Non mi ero mai accorta che Malfoy fosse così bello.

Sembra un combattente Babbano d'altri tempi, un Samurai o un monaco Shao-Lin, qualcuno di cui si legge nei libri, non che si incontra in carne e ossa nel parco della scuola. Sembra che danzi, anziché combattere, ma sono certa che ogni mossa sia studiata per essere letale.

Dove ha imparato a muoversi così e, soprattutto, perché?

Sposto il peso da un piede all'altro e spezzo un rametto che non mi ero accorta di star calpestando. Il “crack” spaventa un uccello che si solleva con le ali che frullano e Malfoy si interrompe bruscamente, girandosi di scatto verso di me.

Quando mi riconosce, sulla sua faccia si dipinge il solito sorriso arrogante.

«Granger. Ti piace quello che vedi?»

Non è facile ammetterlo, nemmeno con me stessa, ma mi piace eccome. A lui però non lo direi nemmeno morta.

«Sì, come no. Ti stai allenando per entrare a far parte di un circo Babbano?»

Sogghigna e accorcia la distanza tra noi.

«Dovresti asciugarti la bava.»

«Tu sogni.»

Ora che è più vicino, il suo odore maschio mi avvolge e i suoi muscoli appaiono ancora più… muscoli. C'è solo una cosa che turba quella visione celestiale, ed è a essa che mi aggrappo per non fare qualcosa di cui mi pentirei, come allungare una mano e toccare i suoi pettorali.

«Come ti sei fatto tutte queste cicatrici?»

«I tuoi amici Auror, i miei ex amici Mangiamorte, Azkaban e qualche Babbano.»

Mille domande mi si formano sulle labbra, ma lui le interrompe sul nascere.

«Non chiedere, non ti dirò di più.»

«Grazie tante.»

Ci fissiamo: io seccata, lui sarcastico. È in quel momento che mi viene un'idea, talmente idiota che anche solo a pensarla mi dovrei prendere a sberle da sola, eppure non riesco a scacciarla dalla mente.

«Posso chiederti una cosa che non riguarda quelle cicatrici? Beh, non direttamente, almeno.»

«Sentiamo.»

«Forse è stupido, ma mi insegneresti a combattere? Non con la magia: quello che stavi facendo prima.»

Lui scoppia a ridere.

«A combattere? Tu?»

Stringo la bocca in una linea sottile.

«Sì, io. Non voglio che mi succeda più… quel che è successo sabato. Finché ho la bacchetta so difendermi perfettamente, ma se qualcuno mi blocca di nuovo le braccia, sono inerme. Non voglio più essere inerme.» L'ultima frase la dico con una certa veemenza.

Lui si fa serio.

«E lo chiedi proprio a me perché…?»

«Perché da quel poco che ho visto sei l'unico, qui, che mi possa insegnare qualcosa di utile.»

Sembra pensarci a lungo.

«Dov'è finita la piccola Granger che mi ha rotto il naso con un pugno al terzo anno?» chiede infine, con un sorrisetto antipatico.

«Non ho più quattordici anni, e poi… è diverso.»

«D'accordo, Granger, ti insegnerò, a una condizione.»

«Mi sembrava strano. Sentiamo, quale sarebbe?»

«La nostra scommessa. Voglio che la accetti, con gli stessi termini di quando ne abbiamo parlato.»

Esito e il suo sorriso si fa più sicuro, più sensuale. Più predatore.

«Che c'è, Granger, hai paura di cadere in tentazione?»

Le sue labbra sono più rosse di quel che ricordavo. Sono sempre state sottili ma, incorniciate in quel modo dalla barba, diventano più… invitanti. Deglutisco.

«Tu sogni, Malfoy.»

«Allora non dovresti avere problemi ad accettare la sfida… e arrivare a Natale senza provare la minima tentazione di infilarmi la lingua in bocca.»

«Perché proprio Natale?»

Lui fa un passo ancora verso di me, chinandosi a sussurrare contro il mio collo. L'odore della sua pelle mi avvolge, intossicante.

«Perché, se vinco, avremo almeno altri sei mesi per, diciamo così,  _approfondire_ la nostra conoscenza.»

Un brivido mi corre lungo la schiena, mozzandomi il fiato in gola.

«E… e se perdi?» articolo.

Lui torna a raddrizzarsi, sogghignando.

«Troverò un altro modo per passare il tempo.»

Un passatempo: sì, tutta questa storia non è altro che questo.

«D'accordo, allora, affare fatto. Tu mi insegni a combattere, io accetto di scommettere con te riguardo a quel bacio.»

«Ricorda, chi perde dovrà fare per un giorno intero tutto quello che vuole la persona che vince.»

«Proprio per questo non perderò: non vedo l'ora di vederti con una ramazza in mano.»

«Vedremo, Granger. Per il nostro corso di autodifesa, potremmo fare il giovedì dopo le lezioni: è l'unico pomeriggio in cui non devo seguire le squadre di Quidditch.»

«Va bene. Non qui, però, vero?»

Si è alzato un vento freddo che mi costringe a circondarmi con le braccia alla ricerca di un po' di calore.

Lui ride ancora.

«No, Granger, non ti preoccupare: non farò congelare le tue belle chiappette. La Stanza delle Necessità c'è ancora, ci vedremo lì.»

«D'accordo. Non riesco proprio a capire come tu faccia a restare qui senza niente addosso.»

Lui scrolla le spalle.

«C'è un freddo ben peggiore di quello dovuto al tempo atmosferico, Granger.»

La sua voce è vuota mentre pronuncia questa frase, poi senza aggiungere altro lui si volta e riprende ad allenarsi, come se non fossi lì.

Lo guardo un altro po' poi mi avvio verso il castello con la netta sensazione di essermi infilata in un bel casino.


	14. 13: L'arte della lotta

**16 Ottobre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Quando entro nella Stanza delle Necessità, la trovo  addobbata come un incrocio tra una palestra, una sala da ballo e un dojo. Tatami sul pavimento, un sacco appeso in un angolo, una parete completamente ricoperta da uno specchio, una panca per fare i pesi e perfino una spalliera.

Incongruente, un divano marrone con degli improbabili cuscini rosa occupa l'unico angolo lasciato libero dalle attrezzature sportive, tra la porta e un focolare dove scoppiettano allegre le fiamme.

Malfoy mi stava già aspettando, lo trovo che colpisce pigramente un punching-ball. Ha i capelli stretti nella solita treccia e indossa una T-shirt aderente color antracite e un paio di pantaloni della tuta malamente tagliati appena sotto al ginocchio. Un tempo dovevano essere blu, ma ora sono una sfumatura indefinibile di grigio. Dovrebbe sembrare sciatto, trasandato, invece… distolgo lo sguardo, facendolo correre di nuovo sull'equipaggiamento che la Stanza ci ha fornito.

«Con comodo, Granger.»

Seccata lancio un'occhiata all'orologio che porto al polso. Non ci ho messo poi così tanto per cambiarmi dopo l'ultima lezione e salire.

«Hai fretta, Malfoy? Qualche appuntamento galante in programma, stasera?»

«No, sto solo cercando di prendere questa cosa seriamente, Miss Risposta Pronta.»

«E passare dalla mia camera a cambiarmi per evitare di massacrarti le dita dei piedi coi tacchi non è prenderla seriamente?»

Lui mi squadra dalla testa ai piedi, lentamente.

«Potresti cambiarti qui, la prossima volta» mi dice, con un mezzo sorriso un po' troppo intimo per i miei gusti.

Sbuffo.

«Come no. Smettila di dire idiozie e iniziamo.»

«Come la mia signora desidera e comanda» risponde lui con un inchino canzonatorio, poi allargando il braccio sinistro mi fa cenno di portarmi sul tatami.

È allora che la vedo: un'estensione di tessuto cicatriziale che gli copre buona parte dell'avambraccio. La superficie è irregolare, grossolana e leggermente arrossata. Spalanco gli occhi.

«Cosa ti è…»

Non finisco la frase, perché realizzo  _cosa_ ci dovrebbe essere al posto di quella rovina: il Marchio Nero. Fissandomi impassibile lui se lo massaggia, forse un gesto istintivo che però fa pulsare in risposta la cicatrice sul mio braccio.

La sete di sapere prende il sopravvento.

«Come hai fatto a toglierlo?»

Quelli del Ministero dovrebbero avere una procedura magica per disattivare il Marchio, ma a quel che ne so una vaga traccia del disegno rimane comunque e nessuno è ancora in grado di determinare se non possa comunque essere riattivato da qualcuno che sappia come fare. Voldemort è morto, ma alcuni dei suoi seguaci sono ancora là fuori.

«Fuoco di drago.»

«Santo cielo, deve aver fatto un male cane.»

Lui scrolla le spalle.

«Ed è…»

«Completamente andato, sì. Quello è l'unico modo.»

«Perché…?»

«Se abbiamo finito con l'interrogatorio, è ora di iniziare la lezione.»

Salgo sui tappetini, restia a lasciar cadere l'argomento. Conoscendo Malfoy, però, so che è inutile insistere. Accantono la mia curiosità e ogni riflessione sul perché proprio lui si sia sottoposto a una tortura del genere per eliminare ogni traccia del Marchio. Ci penserò più tardi.

  
  


«Sei lenta, Granger.»

Tutta la parte in cui mi ha spiegato come si porta un pugno, i movimenti da fare, i muscoli da usare è andata discretamente. Quando però si è trattato di dare più di tre colpi di fila al sacco…

«Non ce la faccio» ansimo, tirandomi indietro i capelli sudaticci che non ho pensato di legare.

«Questo lo vedo» replica lui, asciutto. «La tecnica la costruiamo, non vai male per essere la prima volta. Quel che ti manca è il fiato. La vita sedentaria da topo da biblioteca non ti giova.»

«Quindi cosa suggerisce Sua Arroganza?»

«Correre, cara la mia studiosa»

«Non ne ho il tempo.»

«Puoi sempre incantare un libro perché ti segua leggendosi da solo ad alta voce. Oppure ti procuri uno di quegli i-pod che usano i Babbani e ci metti su degli audiolibri o della musica o che so io.»

«E tu cosa ne sai degli i-pod?» domando, tra lo stupito e il divertito.

«Non sei l'unica a conoscere un sacco di cose, saputella.»

Non raccolgo la provocazione, anche se non riesco a non chiedermi, e non per la prima volta, cosa abbia fatto Malfoy in questi cinque anni. Reclusione ad Azkaban a parte, ovviamente: la sua residenza in quei tre mesi è di dominio pubblico.

«In ogni caso, fuori fa freddo» mi lamento.

«Allora vieni in questa stanza e fai apparire un cavolo di tapis-roulant. Fa' come vuoi, ma d'ora in avanti dovrai correre almeno mezz'ora ogni giorno.»

«Mezz'ora al giorno? Non se ne parla proprio. Una volta a settimana.»

«Non è un'asta o un bazaar, Granger. Non puoi contrattare. Mezz'ora al giorno, punto.»

«Ma…»

«Vuoi imparare a difenderti? Anche questa è una lezione: la forma fisica è importante. Niente bacchetta, niente incantesimo. Niente allenamento, niente difesa. Semplice, no?»

Lo odio, giuro che lo odio.

  
  



	15. 14: Discussioni…

**31 Ottobre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Ti ho detto che non devi interrompermi mentre parlo coi ragazzi e soprattutto che non devi contraddirmi davanti a loro.»

«E io ti ho detto che devi piantarla di mostrare loro quella presa sulla scopa come fosse l'unica possibile. Va bene per chi ha il tuo fisico, ma non tutti ce l'hanno. Te l'ho detto in privato l'ultima volta, ma tu non mi hai ascoltato.»

Quando apro la porta della sala professori, le voci rabbiose di Ginny e Malfoy mi aggrediscono le orecchie. Sapevo che sarebbe finita così: da quando la mia amica è arrivata, ieri, questi due non fanno che provocarsi.

Lo sguardo di Neville vaga preoccupato dall'uno all'altra, mentre Luna, seduta a gambe incrociate sul tavolo, li osserva come se si divertisse.

«Stai cercando di minare la mia autorità.»

«E tu stai cercando di farli ammazzare.»

«Esagerato.»

«Principiante.»

La faccia di Ginny, già piuttosto rossa, inizia a prendere una sfumatura fosforescente.

«Principiante? Senti chi parla. Quante ore hai passato sulla scopa, negli ultimi cinque anni, Malfoy? Perché io…»

Anche le orecchie di Malfoy sono arrossate.»

«Più di quanti tu possa pensare, ragazzina. Non capisci che…»

Ah, i bei vecchi tempi.

Mentre i due continuano a bisticciare, io apro l'armadio alla ricerca di un libro che sono certa di aver lasciato qui. Non ho molta voglia di farmi coinvolgere in una discussione di quel tipo.

Quando mi volto, Neville si è parato tra Ginny e Malfoy, le mani strette a pugno e un'espressione determinata sul viso.

«Cosa c'è, Paciok, ti metti a fare il vice-Potter dato che Super Potter l'originale è assente? O ci vogliono almeno due di voi anche solo per litigare con me, per pareggiare le cose?»

«Il tempo passa ma sei sempre lo stesso arrogante che crede di essere migliore di tutti. Beh, sai che c'è? Non lo sei, e l'hai ampiamente dimostrato con le tue scelte.»

Il viso di Malfoy si fa di pietra.

«Tu non sai niente delle mie scelte, Paciok.»

«E tu non sai niente di niente, Malfoy. Nessuno ti vuole, qui.»

La bocca di quest'ultimo si torce in un ghigno antipatico.

«Ed è qui che ti sbagli, Paciok, non che sia una novità: la Preside mi vuole, eccome. È perfino venuta a cercarmi dall'altra parte del pianeta per chiedermi di prendere questa cattedra.»

Neville sbuffa.

«Sì, come no. Su Marte, ti è venuta a cercare.»

Malfoy scrolla le spalle.

«Chiedilo a lei, dato che non mi credi. Per quel che mi riguarda, ho perso fin troppo tempo con voi bambocci.»

«Bambocci? Io ti…»

«Neville.» Luna scivola giù dal tavolo e posa una mano sul braccio del nostro amico per trattenerlo. «Anche tu, Draco, e tu, Ginny, ora basta. Sono certa che si possa risolvere il problema senza altre scenate.»

«Tzè, come si fa a ragionare con uno come lui?»

«Anche tu non stai molto ragionando. Gli hai dato una possibilità o sei arrivata qui già sul piede di guerra?»

Non credo di aver mai sentito Luna parlare così. Probabilmente nemmeno Ginny, a giudicare dalla sfumatura che hanno raggiunto le sue guance.

Malfoy sogghigna, ma Luna ne ha anche per lui.

«Falla finita» gli intima. «Non riuscirai mai a far cambiare loro idea, se continui a recitare la parte dello stronzo.»

Il volto di Draco si indurisce ancora di più, ma sembra che Luna abbia premuto un tasto dolente e io mi domando come faccia lei a sapere che lui vuole modificare l'opinione di qualcuno. Se poi è vero.

«Perché dovrebbe interessargli, farci cambiare idea?» interviene Neville, incrociando le braccia.

Luna alza gli occhi al cielo.

«Forse perché la guerra è finita cinque anni fa?»

«Sì, e lui era nella fazione nemica.»

«Ora quella fazione non c'è più, però. Siamo tutti dalla stessa parte.»

«Oh Luna, quand'è che inizierai a vivere un po' nella realtà?» sbotta Ginny, esasperata.

Luna non si scompone, anzi, fa un sorriso dolce.

«Sai, Ginevra Weasley? A volte mi sembra di essere l'unica a farlo, mentre voi la guardate da fuori, attraverso la lente distorcente della vostra rabbia.»

«Lascia perdere, Looney: sprechi fiato per niente.»

Malfoy ci dà le spalle e prende la porta.

«Per fortuna si era detto che dovevamo dargli una possibilità o almeno lasciarlo nel suo brodo. Davvero volete continuare con questo atteggiamento? Non fa bene a nessuno, sapete? Dovreste provare a parlare con lui, a parlarci davvero. Non è più lo stesso Malfoy di… Oh, lasciamo perdere, meglio che lo raggiunga» sbuffa Luna.

Se ne va anche lei e ci lascia lì a guardare a bocca aperta il corridoio vuoto oltre la porta.

Da dove le arriva tutta questa confidenza con lui?

Parlare con lui… lei lo fa? E quando?

Sono infastidita e, beh, questa è essa stessa una cosa che mi dà fastidio. Ma è solo perché ho paura che lui possa maltrattare Luna, raggirarla o prenderla in giro, giusto? Perché lei non è tosta come… me.


	16. 15: …E confessioni

**31 Ottobre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Ti va di salire da me per un tè? Harry non sarà a casa ancora per un paio d'ore, inutile che rientri subito.»

Seguo Ginny fino alla torre di Grifondoro: quando è qui, occupa la stanza che l'anno scorso era stata assegnata a me.

Chiacchieriamo per un po', ma vedo che sta solo girando intorno all'argomento che le sta davvero a cuore.

Alla fine mi allunga una busta.

«Mi ha chiesto di darti questa. Quando è rientrato a Londra era disperato, 'Mione.»

Inutile chiedere a chi si riferisca. Stringo i pugni.

«Lui, disperato? Io invece ero felice, vero?»

«Non ho detto questo. Hai tutto il diritto di rimanere incazzata fino alla fine dei tempi perché Ron si è comportato davvero come un verme. Quello che voglio dire è che si è pentito, ha capito di aver esagerato e, beh, credo che siano scuse, quelle contenute in quella busta.»

«Lo voglio sperare. E voglio anche sperare che gli sia chiaro che non deve più avvicinarsi a meno di tre metri da me.»

Lei sospira.

«Credo sia stata dura per entrambi, la vostra rottura.»

«Sì, ma io non me ne sono andata in giro aggredendo la gente.»

«Leggi la lettera, poi se vuoi mi scrivi e ne parliamo ancora. Non sono orgogliosa di quello che ha fatto, per niente, anzi. Conosco mio fratello, però, e so che si fa schifo da solo, per come si è comportato e so che non succederà più.

Per fortuna dopo questa frase lascia cadere l'argomento. Forse prima o poi perdonerò Ron, forse riuscirò anche a incontrarlo senza stare all'erta per timore di un altro attacco; una cosa però è certa: in pochi minuti è riuscito a distruggere senza possibilità di riparazione un'amicizia di anni e calpestare fino a ridurlo in briciole ogni residuo di amore che provavo per lui. Sì, probabilmente un giorno lo perdonerò, ma niente sarà più come prima.

Ginny riesce a farmi tornare il buonumore con aneddoti sulla sua squadra di Quidditch, e sto ancora ridendo per l'ultima battuta quando lei improvvisamente si fa di nuovo seria.

«Cosa succede con Malfoy?»

«In che senso? L'hai visto anche tu: quasi nessuno qui lo sopporta e lui se ne sta quasi sempre sulle sue. Non credo che abbia in mente di combinare qualcosa, però.»

«No, non intendevo questo. Intendevo… tu e lui. Ti guarda come se volesse mangiarti e vedo che ogni tanto ti bisbiglia qualcosa. E ieri nel tardo pomeriggio siete spariti entrambi per quasi un'ora.»

Scrollo le spalle, anche se la parte sul guardarmi come se volesse mangiarmi mi fa assurdamente accelerare il battito.

«Eravamo nella Stanza delle Necessità a correre sul tapis-roulant.»

«Cosa?! No, dai, seriamente.»

«È quello che stavamo facendo. Davvero.»

«No, senti. Lui, con quel fisico che si ritrova ora, posso anche capirlo, ma tu…»

Io arrossisco.

«Mi sta aiutando. A imparare a difendermi. Dopo quello che è successo con Ron…»

«Hai la magia, a cosa ti serve correre?»

«Con le braccia immobilizzate e la bacchetta in tasca, la magia serve a poco. L'allenamento, invece…»

Lei mi scruta in faccia, poi inaspettatamente scoppia a ridere.

«Se mai al povero Ronnie dovesse venire in mente di riprovarci, si troverà una bella sorpresa, eh? E poi, Draco Malfoy… aspetta che lo sappia Harry.»

Mi guarda con aria incuriosita e non mi da il tempo di replicare.

«Ecco perché non sei intervenuta, oggi: anche tu sei entrata nel piano di Luna di “recupero di ex Mangiamorte pentiti”. Sempre che sia pentito davvero.»

Mi guardo le mani.

«Questo non lo so. In alcuni momenti sembra di sì. Si è fatto togliere il Marchio con fuoco di drago, sai? In altri momenti, invece…»

Guardo verso il camino, pensando agli scatti d'ira e all'arroganza del solito Malfoy. Al modo in cui il suo volto si raffredda e si spegne, a volte, diventando come di pietra. Agli abissi profondi dei suoi occhi, a come il suo petto si alzava e si abbassava sotto la mia mano, quella sera nel corridoio. Ai suoi sussurri provocanti.

«C'è qualcosa che non mi stai dicendo, vero?»

Ginny mi strappa ai miei pensieri.

«Io, ecco… niente.»

«Non me la bevo, 'Mione. Che è successo.»

Esito, poi decido di parlare. In fondo, che male c'è?

«Mi ha sfidata, abbiamo fatto una scommessa.»

«…e?»

«Abbiamo scommesso, o meglio, ha deciso tutto lui poi mi ha detto che era la condizione perché mi insegnasse a difendermi. Riguarda… un bacio. Lui sostiene che entro Natale lo bacerò. Con la lingua. Cioè, dai: io che bacio Malfoy di mia spontanea volontà? Ho praticamente la vittoria in pugno.»

Ridacchio.

Ginny però assume un'aria pensosa, mi squadra massaggiandosi il mento.

«Ti attrae, vero?»

«Scusa?» Smetto di ridere di botto.

«È sempre stato bello, per quanto la sua stronzaggine abbia sempre fatto passare la sua bellezza fisica in secondo piano, e adesso devo ammettere che lo è ancora di più. Con quei muscoli e quei capelli e la barba, e l'aria da bel tenebroso…»

«Ginny?» Le sventolo una mano davanti alla faccia. «È di Malfoy che stiamo parlando, ricordi?»

«Beh, che vuol dire? Il mondo è pieno di cose belle fuori e brutte dentro… e a te lui piace. Non è solo lui a guardare qualcuno come se lo volesse mangiare.»

«Cosa stai dicendo? Tu vaneggi.»

«E allora perché sei arrossita?»

Ci fissiamo sopra il tavolino, dove il tè si sta raffreddando nelle tazze.

«Sono le fiamme del camino che mi scaldano le guance.»

«Raccontala a qualcun altro. Ti conosco, sai?»

«E va bene, hai ragione» sbuffo, incrociando le braccia. «Ammetto che trovo bello il corpo di Malfoy.»

«E che ti attrae almeno un po'.»

«Sì, ma solo un po'» mi affretto a specificare.

«Così, per curiosità, che cosa devi fare se perdi?»

«Non perderò.»

«Se ne sei convinta tu…»

Quando scendo nella Sala Grande, dopo averla salutata, quasi non mi accorgo degli addobbi per Halloween.

In che razza di pasticcio mi sto infilando?

  
  



	17. 16: Trichechi

**13 Novembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Mi divincolo, cerco di scansarmi. Tiro, spingo, mi scuoto. Niente. Nonostante un mese di allenamenti, corse, perfino pesi e flessioni, la presa delle braccia di Malfoy intorno alle mie è impossibile da spezzare.

Inizio ad andare nel panico, anche se so che basta una parola perché la morsa in cui sono stretta si apra, anche se il suo petto muscoloso non somiglia minimamente a quello asciutto di Ron, anche se il suo odore è completamente diverso, con la mente mi trovo a tornare a quello che è successo un mese fa. Al senso di impotenza, alla disperazione, alla paura.

È totalmente irrazionale, ciò che provo, ma non posso impedirmi di provarlo. E forse è proprio questo lo scopo di questo esercizio: farmi affrontare la mia paura, insegnarmi ad agire nonostante essa.

“Pensa, Hermione, pensa” mi dico, cercando di sovrastare l'ansia montante. Cerco di ricordarmi tutto quello che ho letto sui libri che ho acquistato a Londra una decina di giorni fa, in uno dei miei mordi e fuggi a caccia di nuovo sapere: testi sull'autodifesa, sulle arti marziali, tutte cose molto utili ma, ora che mi trovo circondata dagli arti di una persona molto più forte di me, la teoria che sto imparando a memoria si scontra con la poca praticità che ho con la pratica.

Ricordo un'illustrazione in particolare e decido di fare un tentativo: sposto il peso su un piede, sollevo leggermente l'altro e lo aggancio dietro la caviglia di Malfoy.

Sono sicura che se si si fosse aspettato una mossa del genere da parte di un'imbranata come me, non sarei mai riuscita a ottenere nulla, però durante i nostri allenamenti lui si limita a giocare senza considerarmi una minaccia e non sa che ho comprato quei libri.

L'espressione di stupore sul suo viso quando si rende conto che sono riuscita a fargli perdere l'equilibrio dura un istante, così come la mia soddisfazione, poi cadiamo come sacchi di patate sul tatami; io, che non sono riuscita a liberarmi dalla sua presa, atterro sopra di lui.

Malfoy assorbe il grosso dell'impatto, ma picchio malamente un ginocchio a terra.

Restiamo fermi per parecchi secondi a riprendere fiato, sempre l'una sopra l'altro, poi lui scoppia a ridere. Sento la risata rimbombare sotto il mio petto, facendo vibrare tutta la parte superiore del mio corpo, ed è il suono più gioioso che abbia sentito provenire da lui da… boh, forse da quando lo conosco. Anche i suoi brillanti occhi grigi ridono, prendendo una piega all'insù che solitamente non hanno, quando abbassa lo sguardo su di me ammiccando.

«Me l'hai fatta, Granger.»

Io gongolo, ma la gioia ha breve durata: le mie braccia, infatti, sono ancora bloccate nella morsa delle sue. Lui decide di sottolineare l'ovvio, per darmi noia, ne sono certa. «Non ti sei ancora liberata, però.»

Riprendo a divincolarmi, puntando il ginocchio dolorante a terra per cercare di fare leva e sollevarmi. Attraverso due strati di magliette il mio petto sfrega sul suo, contro il quale è ancora bloccato.

È allora che sento… qualcosa… premere contro l'interno della mia coscia. Qualcosa che cresce in dimensioni e si fa sempre più rigido con ogni mio movimento. Qualcosa la cui mera presenza mi fa svanire l'aria dai polmoni, da tanto è inaspettata e… oh. Non riesco più a pensare.

Mi blocco, avvampando furiosamente.

Lo sguardo di Malfoy è cambiato: non c'è più traccia della risata di prima, nei suoi occhi che si sono fatti più intensi e, in qualche modo, più scuri, con le pupille dilatate. La sua bocca si schiude, il suo respiro è più pesante. Come il mio.

«Lasciami andare, Malfoy» riesco ad articolare.

«Che c'è, Granger, ti mette a disagio la prova concreta dell'effetto che fai agli uomini?»

«Merlino, che finezza. Sei sensibile come un tricheco, Malfoy.»

«In questo momento molto, molto di più, credimi» ghigna lui, osservando le mie labbra come fossero un piatto prelibato.

«Va' all'inferno.»

Il suo atteggiamento cambia di nuovo in maniera così repentina da lasciarmi spiazzata e le sue braccia mollano la presa. Ciò che posso scorgere ora nei suoi occhi, che non mi fissano più ma guardano la parete, mi gela fin nel profondo.

«Ci sono già stato, Granger. Non sono nemmeno sicuro di esserne mai uscito. Ora in piedi, abbiamo cincischiato abbastanza.»

Senza aggiungere altro, mi fa rotolare a terra e, con un unico movimento aggraziato, si alza, affrettandosi verso la zona pesi. Il corpo a corpo per oggi è finito, a quanto pare, e non riesco a reprimere una punta di delusione.

No. Non è possibile che mi sia piaciuto, quel contatto con lui.

“No”, mi ripeto più tardi mentre mi rigiro nel letto, incapace di prendere sonno, la pelle infiammata per qualcosa che non è nemmeno avvenuto, “è solo che mi manca il contatto fisico. Non è _quel_ corpo in particolare a stuzzicarmi, ma solo il fatto che appartenga a un maschio.

Un bel maschio, l'ha ammesso anche Ginny.

Uno dei maschi più sensuali che… Basta, Hermione, stai diventando assurda.”

È una frase in particolare, però, che turba i miei pensieri quando ci ripenso, la mattina dopo, mentre mi preparo per le lezioni della giornata. “Ci sono già stato, Granger. Non sono nemmeno sicuro di esserne mai uscito.” Le parole, e l'amarezza con cui sono state pronunciate, il suo sguardo distante e vuoto, mi scavano dentro.

Si riferisce al suo periodo con Voldemort o a qualcosa che gli è successo dopo? Di nuovo rivedo con l'occhio della mente le cicatrici che costellano la sua pelle, che non ha più scoperto in mia presenza dopo quella mattina giù al lago.

“Cosa ti è successo, Draco? E chi sei davvero, ora?”

Di una cosa sono certa dopo più di due mesi sotto lo stesso tetto, per quanto vasto: quello che insegna Volo a Hogwarts oggi non è lo stesso Malfoy che ha frequentato il castello come studente.

Per la prima volta ammetto con me stessa che  _questo_ Malfoy mi piace molto più del vecchio. Non che sia poi così difficile, a ben guardare…


	18. 17: Memorie

**20 Novembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Oggi lavoriamo sui riflessi, Granger.»

Malfoy sogghigna in un modo che non mi piace per niente e, nel giro di pochi minuti, scopro perché.

Ha deciso che dobbiamo fare quelli che chiama “esercizi sotto stress”: salti, corse, flessioni, scatti, colpi al sacco, tutti fatti uno di seguito all'altro senza pause, senza interruzioni, senza nemmeno un secondo di tregua per prendere il fiato. Un colpo di fischietto, un ordine, e a me tocca obbedire immediatamente. Non mi consola il fatto che lui stia facendo tutti gli esercizi con me, anzi: la sua superiorità fisica mi fa solo sentire peggio.

Dopo mezz'ora di tortura mi lascio cadere sui tappetini, incurante del fischio e del seguente ordine di “scatto fino in fondo alla stanza”.

Annaspo nel tentativo vano di introdurre un po' di aria nei polmoni.

«Forza, Granger, ancora dieci minuti.»

«Non ci penso neanche» ansimo.

«Cosa pensi di dire a un potenziale assalitore? “No, aspetta, sono stanca, aggrediscimi dopo?”» La voce in falsetto che fa per imitarmi mi fa venire voglia di prendere la bacchetta e trasformare il suo naso in un fungo.

Mentre il mio respiro fa più rumore dell'Hogwarts Express, il suo è solo leggermente accelerato.

«In piedi.»

Non molla l'osso, eh?

Sbuffo e mi tiro su a fatica. Sono così accaldata che si potrebbe cuocere un uovo sulle mie guance. Afferro l'orlo della maglia a maniche lunghe che indosso sempre durante gli allenamenti e me la sfilo dalla testa gettandola di lato e restando con indosso solo una canotta nera.

Inizia a squadrarmi con un sorrisetto.

«Puoi toglierti anche qualcos…» la sua voce rallenta e si interrompe.

In un lampo è a poca distanza da me. Mi afferra per il polso e mi tira il braccio, costringendomi a rivolgere verso di lui l'avambraccio, sul quale si china per vedere meglio.

Lì, sulla pelle chiara, spicca la parola “Sanguemarcio”, incisa con tratti irregolari dalla punta del coltello di sua zia. Mi hanno detto che a St. Mungo potrebbero riuscire a mascherarla, ma io non voglio.

Lui la fissa per un tempo infinito.

Quando solleva il volto verso il mio, è di nuovo una statua di pietra, una statua con due abissi al posto degli occhi.

«La lezione è finita, Granger, puoi andare.»

Anche la sua voce è dura e stranamente vuota.

«Cosa significa, finita? Abbiamo appena iniziato.»

«Sei stanca, no? Vai.»

Indica perfino la porta.

«Ma… perché?»

Lui guarda da qualche parte dietro il mio orecchio, stringe i denti, poi esala e risponde.

«Perché ho deciso così.»

«Beh, mi oppongo alla tua decisione.»

Lui scrolla le spalle, si gira e si incammina verso il divano dove abbiamo appoggiato le bacchette.

«Non è un problema: puoi continuare da sola. Ci vediamo a cena.»

Non capisco cosa sia successo, quale sia i problema, ma che un problema c'è è chiaro come il sole. Comunque sia, non voglio che se ne vada.

In due passi sono tra lui e la porta.

«Non finché non mi hai spiegato cosa diamine significa tutto ciò.»

«Voglio proprio vederti, a impedirmelo.»

Sento le mie labbra piegarsi in un sorriso. Lui sarà anche diventato una macchina da combattimento, ma io sono sempre stata una strega migliore.

« _Accio_ bacchetta.  _Evanesco_ .» La porta dietro di me scompare.

Lui dà una manata al muro accanto al divano.

«Merlino, perché devi essere sempre così cocciuta? Non puoi semplicemente farti i cazzi tuoi?»

«Questi sono cazzi miei, dato che è me che stai piantando in asso. È colpa della cicatrice, vero?»

Lui continua a guardare un punto a caso dietro le mie spalle e non dice niente.

«Cos'è, ti sei improvvisamente ricordato che sono una Sanguemarcio?»

Lui tace.

«Non sono degna di essere trattata come una persona, vero? Anzi, dovrei perfino stupirmi che tu abbia accettato di fare queste lezioni.»

«Non puoi capire, Granger.»

«Allora spiegami.»

«No.»

Il mio cervello sta frullando alla ricerca di una spiegazione, mentre scruto Malfoy, che se ne sta rigido davanti a me. Lo guardo in silenzio e in un certo senso è come se fosse la prima volta.

I lineamenti sono gli stessi che ricordo dall'adolescenza, anche se più maturi, così come il biondo chiarissimo dei suoi capelli e il grigio dei suoi occhi. È tutto il resto che è diverso e non me ne ero mai accorta, non nel profondo. Non mi sono mai soffermata a pensarci, eppure avrei dovuto.

In questi tre mesi ha continuato a mantenere il suo atteggiamento arrogante e strafottente… ma raramente è stato il primo a provocare. Se ne resta sempre per i fatti suoi e forse non è solo perché non ci sono più in giro i suoi sgherri.

Non gli ho mai visto indossare uno dei suoi soliti abiti eleganti, non l'ho quasi mai sentito vantarsi di qualcosa e poi quelle cicatrici sul viso, sul tronco… quella sul braccio. È lì che corre il mio sguardo, verso il punto dove c'era il marchio del Signore Oscuro e dove adesso c'è una rovina di rilievi e solchi come se la sua pelle si fosse sciolta come cera.

_Si è fatto bruciare da un drago pur di liberarsi di quel marchio_ . Solo in questo momento comprendo la piena portata di questo fatto e collego i puntini. E  _capisco_ .

«È passato, Draco» dico piano, usando per la prima volta il suo nome. Ricalcando le parole che Luna ha pronunciato quella prima sera. «Non possiamo dimenticarlo, ma possiamo… superarlo.»

Lui contorce il volto in una smorfia derisoria.

«Sì, come no. Dillo ai tuoi amici.»

«Lo farò. Luna l'ha già fatto, appena sei arrivato. E anche Minerva indirettamente, chiedendoti di lavorare qui. Forse ci ho messo un po' ad arrivarci, ma penso che abbiano ragione e… beh, ci voglio provare. A lasciarmelo indietro. E col tempo lo faranno anche gli altri.»

Lui finalmente mi guarda, ma quasi vorrei non l'avesse fatto: i suoi occhi ora mandano lampi, colmi di una rabbia e di un'amarezza che sono difficili da sopportare.

«Tu non capisci… se anche tu e Lovegood e la McGrannitt decidete di prendermi sotto la vostra caritatevole ala come progetto umanitario, non cambia niente, non cambia quello che pensano tutti gli altri. Il passato è la mia condanna. Quello che ho fatto, quello che ho dovuto fare, quello che avrei dovuto fare ma che non ho fatto… è una macchia che esiste e ci sarà sempre e non si può cambiare. Non si può cancellare. Per quanto mi sforzi, per tutti sarò sempre il Mangiamorte. Tranne che per i Mangiamorte stessi: per loro sono e resterò un traditore. Quindi perché ostinarsi?»

«Quindi cosa vuoi fare, vuoi scappare per tutta la vita?»

«Potrebbe essere l'unica soluzione.»

Mormora il controincantesimo che fa riapparire la porta, ma non si muove.

«Provaci invece, Draco. Prova a dimostrare chi sei davvero.»

Lui stringe i pugni.

«Tu non lo sai, chi sono davvero.»

Ha ragione, non lo so. E forse non l'ho mai saputo, nemmeno quando pensavo di conoscere a menadito tutto il marcio che si nascondeva sotto la sua pelle candida. Quando pensavo che fosse solo un pallone gonfiato, viziato e con la testa piena di cazzate razziste. Quando pensavo che fosse solo un ragazzino cattivo che aveva trovato il modo per sfogare la sua cattiveria.

Un ragazzino cresciuto in una famiglia con determinati “valori”. Un ragazzino portato al cospetto del Male prima di avere l'opportunità di crescere.

Ora era cresciuto, però.

«È vero, ma sono disposta a scoprirlo, se vorrai parlare con me.»

Lui mi guarda per un secondo con un'espressione che non riesco a interpretare, poi mi spintona ed esce di corsa.


	19. 18: Non scappare da chi sei

**20 Novembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Mi sbatto la porta alle spalle e corro lungo il corridoio. Corro, corro giù per le scale, coi piedi che volano sui gradini fino all'atrio. Lo attraverso incurante dei ragazzini che si stanno radunando per la cena, senza quasi notare gli sguardi stupiti che mi lanciano. Corro fuori, ignorando il freddo e la pioggia lieve che cade da stamattina. I miei piedi scalzi scivolano sull'erba, si feriscono sui sassi, ma non mi fermo. Raggiungo il lago, lo aggiro e supero Hogsmeade, continuando a correre sulla brughiera. È quasi buio e vedo a malapena dove sto andando, ma non importa. L'importante è correre, correre fino ad annullarmi nello sforzo, fino a sciogliermi nella pioggia.

Non voglio la pietà di Granger, non voglio la pietà di nessuno. Voglio solo poter vivere in pace, ma quando ho visto quella maledetta cicatrice sul suo braccio ho capito che non è possibile. Ho capito che i segni di ciò che ho fatto sono indelebili e mi perseguiteranno qualunque cosa io faccia ora.

Non c'è posto per me, qui e non so perché la Mc Grannitt abbia deciso di illudersi del contrario.

Quando finalmente torno al castello, perché non ho altra scelta, è buio pesto, qualche fiocco di neve ha iniziato a scendere mischiato alla pioggia e sono fradicio.

Data l'ora i ragazzini sono già tutti a letto e gli antichi corridoi di pietra echeggiano delle voci del passato.

Sono altre, però, le voci che sento nella mia testa. Una in particolare. Quella di Hermione Granger che urla e urla e urla, mentre mia zia la tortura. Mentre le incide nel braccio una parola che non può essere cancellata, forse dalla pelle sì, ma non dal cuore e dalla mente.

In mezzo ai ricordi che non posso scacciare, riesco a malapena a scorgere dove vado, mentre scendo le scale fino ai sotterranei.

Quando giro l'angolo, per diversi istanti non mi accorgo di lei.

Siede a gambe incrociate davanti alla mia porta, uno scialle pesante sulle spalle e un libro tra le mani. Sopra l'orecchio ha incastrata la bacchetta, con la punta illuminata per far luce sulle parole che sta leggendo.

Nonostante tutto, la cosa mi strappa un mezzo sorriso: potrebbe esplodere il pianeta, e lei continuerebbe a leggere fino all'ultimo istante.

Il divertimento svanisce come è arrivato, però: non ho voglia di parlare con nessuno, tantomeno con lei.

«Eccoti. Iniziavo a preoccuparmi» mi dice.

Mentre mi avvicino alla porta si alza in piedi, scrollando la polvere dai morbidi pantaloni della tuta che indossa.

«Non ne vedo il motivo, e ora scusami ma voglio andare in camera mia.»

Lei apre la bocca per replicare, ma quando entro nel cerchio di luce della sua bacchetta la richiude di scatto e inala bruscamente.

«Per l'amor del cielo, cosa ti è successo?»

Guardo verso il basso i piedi coperti di fango e sangue, le gambe graffiate, gli abiti fradici appiccicati al mio corpo.

Prima che possa impedirglielo, lei mi afferra una mano e se la porta davanti agli occhi per esaminarla meglio. Solo ora mi accorgo che è piena di escoriazioni.

«Malfoy, ma cosa…» mi sfiora l'altro braccio con la mano libera. «Sei gelato.»

Scrollo le spalle. Non sento il freddo, o meglio: quello esterno mi fa bene, perché maschera il gelo che ho dentro. Lo fa sembrare normale. Mi dà quasi l'illusione che non sia colpa mia.

«Mi stai bloccando il passaggio, Granger.»

Lei si toglie la bacchetta dall'orecchio.

«Sì, volevo parlare con te.  _Arefacio_ .»

Un movimento del polso e i miei abiti sono asciutti, così come i capelli.

«Lasciami in pace, Granger.»

Lei mi ignora.

«Meglio fare qualcosa anche per mani e piedi.  _Epismendo_ .»

Un altro sventagliare di bacchetta e le abrasioni spariscono, mentre la mia rabbia esplode.

«Falla finita!» le grido, sottraendomi alla sua presa. «Non voglio le tue cure, non sei la mia fottutissima mamma.» Lei fa un passo indietro e una mano le vola davanti alla bocca. «Tu non capisci, continui a non voler capire. Io ho bisogno di quelle ferite, ho bisogno del freddo.»

«Non… ma cosa… Draco…»

«Vattene via! Devi lasciarmi in pace, hai capito?»

Voglio stare da solo coi miei fantasmi, non voglio parlare con un altro essere umano che mi farà sentire ancora peggio di come sto.

Non posso… non posso fronteggiare proprio lei. Sono stato uno stupido a pensare di poter gestire un qualsiasi tipo di rapporto con lei.

Lei sussulta ma non si sposta. Anzi, solleva il mento e allarga le braccia per bloccarmi il passaggio.

«No. No, non lo capisco e no, non me ne andrò.»

«Si può sapere che cazzo vuoi?»sibilo, tirando fuori la bacchetta. «Non costringermi a fare qualcosa che non voglio.»

Lei non si scompone, non accenna nemmeno a mettersi in una posizione di difesa.

«Non ho paura di te, Draco. Non mi farai del male. Quanto al cosa voglio…» solleva le spalle «non lo so neanche io, per la verità. So solo che ho capito una cosa, oggi: tu non sei quello che eri un tempo, e vorrei capire chi sei diventato. Capirlo davvero.»

«Dovresti averne, invece. Paura» ringhio.

«E perché? Se avessi voluto farmi del male, l'avresti già fatto da un pezzo.»

«Perché sono un Mangiamorte!» sbraito.

«No» risponde lei, e il contrasto tra il suo tono pacato e il mio urlare mi fa sentire ancora più di merda. «Non lo sei. Lo eri, ma non lo sei più.»

«Non lo puoi sapere.»

Lei fa un passo avanti, mi guarda con quegli occhi marroni che in tutti gli anni di scuola non ho mai potuto sopportare, allunga la mano e mi sfiora l'avambraccio, dove una volta c'era il Marchio di quello che era il mio Signore. Le sue dita bruciano, non come quando il Signore Oscuro mi ha segnato, nemmeno come quando il soffio del drago ha eliminato le tracce materiali del suo possesso… è il tepore della brace di un focolare, quella che mi penetra sotto la pelle tentando con coraggio di spargere il suo calore, prima di avvizzire e morire quando lei interrompe il contatto.

«Lo so, invece» afferma, con quel suo tono sicuro e io, io non ho più la forza di oppormi. Apro la porta del mio ufficio ed entro, sapendo che mi seguirà.

  
  



	20. 19: Non sei la mia fottutissima mamma

**20 Novembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


L'appartamento di Draco è praticamente identico al mio, per quanto riguarda la disposizione delle stanze. Se io l'ho riempito di libri, vestiti, fotografie e soprammobili, però, lui invece non ha fatto niente di simile. Il salottino dove mi sono accomodata contiene solo i mobili forniti dalla scuola: non un tocco personale, non un oggetto che possa identificare questo posto come suo.

Come se fosse pronto ad andarsene da un momento all'altro, come se non fosse nemmeno mai arrivato qui.

Mi ha lasciata sola per qualche minuto, sparendo in camera a cambiarsi, poi è tornato con addosso un maglione nero e un paio di jeans lisi e sbiaditi, ha iniziato a trafficare con la teiera e non ha più profferito verbo.

In piedi davanti al camino, da un pezzo entrambi fissiamo le fiamme. Ogni tanto mi porto alla bocca la tazza, sentendo a malapena il sapore del tè; lui la sua l'ha abbandonata sulla mensola dopo mezzo sorso.

Cosa starà pensando? Sta a me, credo, rompere il silenzio, ma non so bene cosa dire a quest'uomo di cui pensavo di sapere tutto o quasi. So solo che l'istinto ha iniziato a strillarmi di non lasciarlo solo a partire dal momento in cui ha interrotto la lezione, e non ha smesso di farlo finché non sono riuscita a entrare qui.

«Hai mangiato?» chiedo infine.

«Come ti ho già detto, non sei la mia fottutissima mamma. Smetti di comportarti come tale» risponde lui seccamente.

«Non è necessario essere maleducati.»

«Non hai niente di meglio da fare, Granger? Cosa vuole una superdonna dalla vita perfetta da una feccia come me? Stai cercando il brivido del rischio?»

Afferra la tazzina, come se volesse semplicemente avere qualcosa tra le mani, dato che non accenna a bere.

«Di quello ne ho avuto a sufficienza, grazie. E poi la mia vita non è perfetta» replico.

«Ah no? Cosa ti manca, Granger? Sei l'eroina del nostro mondo, hai un lavoro che ti piace e una carriera già spianata davanti a te fino alla carica di preside. Sei circondata da persone che ti vogliono bene, sei bella, intelligente, capace e, ovunque andrai, troverai porte aperte e gente pronta a fare amicizia.»

Avvampo davanti ai complimenti, ma il tono amaro con cui Malfoy parla mi stringe lo stomaco.

«Non è tutto oro ciò che luccica… Parlo con i miei tre volte l'anno. Non hanno… digerito bene una cosa che ho fatto. Il mio ex ragazzo, che pensavo fosse l'amore della mia vita, ha praticamente cercato di stuprarmi. E non dormo una notte di fila da cinque anni.»

«Oh, poverina. Ti manca il tuo sonno di bellezza?» sbatte di nuovo la tazzina sul piattino provocando un tintinnio che non dice bene per la porcellana.

«Mi spiace, mi confondi con quell'oca della tua amichetta, Pansy Parkinson» rispondo, piccata, posando a mia volta la tazzina con un pochino più di grazia.

«Lasciala fuori da questo discorso.»

«E tu piantala con queste cazzate. Lo sai benissimo perché fatico a dormire.»

Non c'è niente da fare: questi sprazzi del vecchio Malfoy riescono a farmi uscire dai gangheri con una velocità impressionante. Sento il nervoso montare, e credo che dalla mia faccia sia ben chiaro, perché Malfoy fa una smorfia come a dire “lo sapevo che saremmo arrivati qui”. È un attimo, poi riconduce i muscoli all'espressione arrogante e sarcastica che ben ricordo dagli anni di scuola.

«Immagino che sia per tutto quel cervello che spinge sulle pareti del cranio. Dev'essere fastidioso. È un peccato che Madre Natura lo abbia dato tutto a te, anziché ripartirlo equamente con Potter e Weasley. È logico che foste sempre incollati. Mi domando come facciano adesso, lontani da te… ah, no, Weasley ha ampiamente dimostrato di essere regredito a livello animale.»

Mi trovo proiettata indietro nel tempo, ai primi anni di scuola, e provo l'improvviso istinto di estrarre la bacchetta e polverizzarlo. Non ho più tredici anni, però, quindi mi costringo a mantenere la calma.

«Vuoi davvero ricominciare con queste stupidaggini da bulletto? Negli ultimi mesi avevo l'impressione che fossi un po' cresciuto, ma è evidente che mi sbagliavo. Sei sempre il solito bamboccio arrogante, sotto sotto.»

Il suo sguardo inizialmente è incredulo, poi le sue palpebre si contraggono fino a ridurre i suoi occhi a due fessure e in un attimo me lo trovo a due centimetri dalla faccia.

«Bamboccio? Tu che te ne sei stata qui bella tranquilla, col culetto parato dalla Mc Grannit, da tutti i tuoi amici dell'Ordine e perfino dal Ministro stesso, tu che non hai più avuto una sola preoccupazione dopo che il Signore Oscuro è morto, vieni a farmi la lezioncina sul maturare? Tu non sai davvero un cazzo, Granger, di quello che ho dovuto fare per avere la possibilità di crescere e non crepare in qualche buco buio. Tu, sottospecie di ragazzina viziata…»

Malfoy è livido, ma io non sono da meno.

«Viziata?» lo interrompo, poi a voce più alta, il tono più acuto di un'ottava: «viziata? Proprio tu me lo vieni a dire, razza di stronzo, che fin da quando ci siamo conosciuti ti sei auto-assegnato la missione di rendere la mia vita un inferno? Pensi che non abbia mai dovuto affrontare nessuna difficoltà nella vita? Pensi che sia stata una passeggiata, l'anno prima della Battaglia con Voldemort? Che me ne sia stata per dodici mesi su una spiaggia a prendere il sole?»

A ogni domanda, spingo contro le sue spalle con la punta delle dita. Al quarto spintone lui, spazientito, mi afferra i polsi e mi spinge contro il muro, tirandomi le mani sopra la testa.

«E tu pensi che ci sia stato io, in vacanza?» mi grida in faccia. «Pensi che sia stato facile, per me?»

Io cerco di divincolarmi, di sottrarre i polsi alla sua presa, invano. Gli do un calcio sugli stinchi ma lui sembra non accorgersene nemmeno.

«Pensi che sia stato piacevole, eh? Pensi che mi sia  _divertito_ ?» incalza, il volto arrossato dalla furia.

«Beh, di sicuro a bullizzare noi ti divertivi, eccome.»

«Ero un ragazzino, Granger!»

«Sì, ma lo eravamo anche noi. E  _noi_ non abbiamo scelto di metterci dalla parte del bullo più grosso.»

Per un attimo temo che Malfoy voglia picchiarmi: l'espressione sul suo viso è di tale rabbia e frustrazione che quando mi molla i polsi per sollevare entrambe le mani mi faccio piccola piccola, pronta a incassare i colpi. Lui però non mira a me, ma abbatte i palmi contro il muro ai lati della mia testa, con una violenza tale da far rimbombare la pietra, lanciando un grido furioso.

Resta così, le braccia tese contro la parete sopra di me, ansimando.

«Credi davvero che io abbia avuto una qualche scelta.»

È un'affermazione, non una domanda, ed è in questo momento che, alzando gli occhi su di lui, lo vedo: l'abisso profondo della disperazione più nera. Solo un lampo, un flash che dura un istante prima che Malfoy ricomponga i suoi muscoli facciali in un'espressione neutra, pietrificata, per poi allontanarsi e andare a sedersi sul divano, fissando il fuoco. Solo un attimo, ma abbastanza perché la noti. Abbastanza perché quella visione si incida nella mia memoria, con tutte le domande che si porta appresso.

Tremo leggermente quando mi stacco dalla parete e mi avvicino a lui, sedendomi esitante sul divano.

«Malfoy… Draco…»

«Che vuoi, ancora, Granger? Perché non te ne torni dai tuoi amichetti e non dici loro che sono esattamente quello che si aspettano, il degno erede del Signore Oscuro?»

La sua voce ha perso ogni traccia di rabbia, però: ora è solo stanca, infinitamente stanca.

«Perché non credo che tu lo sia» rispondo semplicemente.

Lui ride, una risata amara.

«Certo, come no. Smettila di dire stronzate: sei stata tu un attimo fa a parlare di scelte. Che grandi opzioni pensi che avessi, io, eh Granger? Che scelta potevo avere? Pensi che avrei potuto dire “no, grazie” al Signore Oscuro? Pensi che avrei potuto dirlo a mio padre? Pensi davvero che io abbia potuto  _scegliere?_ »


	21. 20: Here's my lullaby

**20 Novembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Pensi davvero che io abbia potuto  _scegliere?_ »

In quell'ultima frase è racchiuso un mondo di sofferenza e una delle chiavi per risolvere l'enigma che il ragazzo accanto a me rappresenta.

Mi posa addosso due occhi privati di ogni luce e io contemplo il vuoto che vi si nasconde dietro, comprendendolo per la prima volta. Il vuoto che rappresenta la mancanza di possibilità, di autodeterminazione e forse anche di amore. Perché può chiamarsi amore, l'offrire il proprio figlio quindicenne a Voldemort?

«No» rispondo infine, piano. «Hai ragione e sono stata stupida: non ci ho mai pensato, non ho mai visto le cose in questa prospettiva.»

«Perché avresti dovuto? Io ero quello che ti tormentava, è stato facile incasellarmi sotto l'etichetta “malvagio” senza pensarci due volte, no?»

«Questo è ingiusto. Non puoi pretendere che noi fossimo obbiettivi e poi… beh ecco, avresti potuto chiedere aiuto a Silente, no?»

«Silente? Non dire idiozie. Chiedere aiuto a lui e combattere contro i miei stessi genitori? No, non avrei mai potuto. L'ho sempre visto come un nemico e poi non aveva occhi che per Potter.»

«Harry era una sua responsabilità. Lo saresti stato anche tu, se ti fossi affidato a lui.»

Sbatte la mano sul bracciolo del divano.

«Non farlo, Granger. Non sventolarmi davanti le cose che avrei potuto fare come se le soluzioni fossero state lì, a portata di mano. Non c'erano. Non potevo fare altro. E comunque… una parte di me in fondo lo voleva. Voleva essere accettato dai miei, voleva dimostrare che loro erano nel giusto e che di conseguenza io lo ero.»

Chiudo gli occhi, provando a mettermi nei panni del Draco quindicenne: un ragazzino tirato su con determinati ideali, con la convinzione di essere parte di una minoranza privilegiata; un ragazzino che i genitori hanno trascinato in una situazione più grande di lui.

«Eri troppo giovane. Per tutto» ammetto infine.

Lui ride senza divertimento. È un suono lacerante.

«Vallo a dire al Signore Oscuro.»

Restiamo a fissare le fiamme senza parlare. Sagome rosse si agitano tra le fiamme scoppiettanti, fantasmi di un passato che non possiamo dimenticare.

«Dove sei stato, per tutti questi anni?» chiedo infine, incapace di tollerare ancora un silenzio pregno di concetti troppo pesanti. Concetti che, lo so, mi terranno sveglia per molte notti. Beh, più sveglia del solito.

«Non ha importanza.»

«Ce l'ha, invece.»

«Perché?» mi chiede lui per l'ennesima volta.

Già, perché? Resto in silenzio a lungo, riflettendo.

«Perché la guerra è finita cinque anni fa e noi siamo cambiati, perché anche se eravamo su due fronti diversi ci sono esperienze che abbiamo condiviso, perché dovremo lavorare insieme e vivere sotto lo stesso tetto per chissà quanto, perché contro ogni logica io ti ho chiesto aiuto e tu me lo stai dando. Perché ho bisogno di capire ancora un sacco di cose. E forse perché tra tutti i miei amici non c'è nessuno che capisca il mio bisogno di non essere sempre quella perfetta, l'eroina. Tu non hai mai pensato che io fossi perfetta.»

«Non è del tutto vero.»

«Cosa?»

«Che non ho mai pensato che fossi perfetta. Lo eri fin troppo, a volte. Eri quella che sapeva tutto, quella che riusciva sempre in ogni cosa. Quella che aveva degli amici che si sarebbero buttati nel fuoco per lei, mentre io… io avevo Tiger e Goyle. Dei leccapiedi e basta. Un po' ti invidiavo, e credo che fosse per questo che ti odiavo così tanto. Non solo per quel piccolo dettaglio…»

Mi tocco la cicatrice sotto i vestiti e lui annuisce.

Sono attonita. Malfoy invidiava… me?

È lui a cambiare argomento.

«Sono stato in fuga, all'inizio.»

«Eh?»

«Dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts. Mio padre aveva già messo al sicuro buona parte dei nostri averi e ce la siamo data a gambe, tutti e tre insieme. Sapevamo che avremmo avuto tutti contro, il Ministero per il nostro ruolo di Mangiamorte, i Mangiamorte perché alla fine ci siamo tirati indietro. Abbiamo vissuto come fuggitivi per due anni, io e Lucius, senza dormire mai nello stesso posto, senza poter parlare con nessuno.»

«Tu e Lucius, dici… e tua madre?»

Il suo volto si indurisce, la sua voce si fa più vuota.

«Lei è morta circa un anno dopo l'inizio della fuga.»

«Come…»

«Non ne voglio parlare. Comunque, a un certo punto siamo stati aggrediti da un gruppo consistente di Mangiamorte. Saltò fuori che gli Auror li stavano tenendo d'occhio, quindi piombarono su di noi mentre stavamo già combattendo. Nella confusione mio padre fu ferito e preso dagli emissari del Ministero e io riuscii a scappare. Sono riuscito a evitare di venire ucciso o catturato ancora per un altro anno vivendo in mezzo ai Babbani come fossi anche io un Babbano, poi un contingente di Auror, tra cui anche Potter e Weasley, sono riusciti ad acchiapparmi. Un mese a St. Mungo e…»

«È per questo che zoppichi?» lo interrompo, ripensando anche alle parole di Harry sul fatto che conosce molte cose dei Mangiamorte e che Draco ha scontato la sua pena.

«Sì. Dopo l'ospedale, mi hanno condannato a tre mesi ad Azkaban. Ti risparmio i dettagli.»

Rabbrividisco e non insisto.

«Che hai fatto dopo?»

«Ormai mi ero abituato alla vita raminga. Ho deciso di sfruttare le abilità acquisite in quasi tre anni di nascondini e imboscate e sono diventato un cacciatore di taglie. Finché Minerva non è venuta a cercarmi per propormi questo lavoro.»

«Come mai hai deciso di accettare?»

«Ero stufo di vivere alla giornata.»

Non credo che sia solo per quello, ma decido di lasciar cadere l'argomento, per il momento.

«Tuo padre dov'è, adesso?»

«A Malfoy Manor.»

«Non sei tornato a vivere con lui.»

«No.»

Il fuoco scoppietta mentre attendo che aggiunga altro, ma il silenzio si prolunga.

«Mi spiace per tua madre.»

Lui stringe le labbra, ma annuisce.

«Cos'è successo coi tuoi?» mi chiede dopo un po'.

Gli racconto di come ho deciso di rimuovere me stessa dalla loro memoria e di mandarli in Australia, per proteggerli da Voldemort… e di come, una volta ripristinati tutti i ricordi, entrambi si sono raffreddati nei miei confronti fino a diventare delle figure distanti, rancorose.

«In fondo era inevitabile. Da quando ho ricevuto la lettera di Hogwarts, la mia vita si è allontanata dalla loro, sempre di più. Viviamo in due mondi diversi e quello della magia, beh, spesso va oltre la loro comprensione. Io posso muovermi tra i babbani, dato che ci sono nata, ma a loro il nostro mondo è precluso. Era solo una questione di tempo.»

«Non è stato facile, vero?»

«Cosa?»

«Venire qui, lasciare tutto, scontrarti con una cultura diversa. Eri solo una bambina.»

Mi prendo il mio tempo prima di rispondere e lo guardo negli occhi mentre parlo.

«Diciamo che non sarebbe stato così difficile, se qualcuno non avesse deciso di rendermelo tale.»

La sua bocca sottile si tende in un sorriso sarcastico.

«Che c'è, Granger, hai già cambiato idea sul superare il passato?»

«No. Non voglio neanche nasconderlo come non fosse mai esistito, però. Il passato ci ha resi ciò che siamo, e forse è anche complice del fatto che siamo qui, adesso.»

Da come mi guarda, mi sembra quasi di vedere le rotelline del suo acume vorticare all'interno del suo cervello.

«È per questo che non hai fatto mascherare la cicatrice che ti ha fatto mia zia?» domanda infine.

Sopprimo un brivido e automaticamente la sfrego col pollice.

«Sì. Voglio ricordare a me stessa ciò che è stato, per non abbassare mai la guardia: ci sarà sempre qualcuno che, in un modo o nell'altro, vorrà appropriarsi di un potere che non gli spetta o sopraffare e perseguitare qualcun altro. E poi voglio anche ricordarmi che ho avuto la forza di combattere, cosa sono riuscita a superare.»

«Io non ci sono riuscito, ho voluto cancellare tutto» risponde lui, e tutto il sarcasmo è sparito dal suo volto. Mentre parla fissa le fiamme e, quasi distrattamente, allunga una mano verso il mio braccio, iniziando a massaggiare gentilmente la cicatrice attraverso la manica del maglioncino che indosso. Non ho mai permesso a nessuno, nemmeno a Ron di toccarla, ma qui, in questo luogo sicuro, col fuoco che scoppietta, mi sembra quasi naturale che a toccarla sia proprio lui, che era uno dei miei carcerieri quando mi è stata inflitta.

«Eppure nei miei incubi è tutto ancora come allora» sussurra. «Nei miei incubi il passato non se n'è mai andato.»

Gli sfioro la spalla, piegandomi verso di lui e poi, contro ogni logica, lo abbraccio stretto col braccio libero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il titolo di questo capitolo è il verso di una canzone che mi piace molto, e che trovo azzeccata per questa Dramione: "The Interview" degli AFI. Se volete, la trovate su youtube, spotify eccetera :)


	22. 21: Attimi di illusione

**21 Novembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


L'orologio sulla mensola alla mia destra segna le sei. Il castello è silenzioso, ancora addormentato, così come Hermione Granger, accoccolata contro di me sul divano, la sua testa pesante sulla mia spalla, il braccio su cui c'è quella maledetta cicatrice tra le mie dita.

Uno dei due, in un momento imprecisato della notte, ha messo addosso a entrambi il plaid che gli elfi lasciano sempre ben piegato sul pouf. Non ricordo, così come non ricordo bene perché siamo ancora qui, io e lei.

Abbiamo parlato e parlato e probabilmente alla fine siamo crollati addormentati, senza trovare la forza di alzarci e trascinarci ciascuno nel proprio letto.

È stata proprio Granger a svegliarmi, poco fa, solleticandomi il collo col suo respiro lieve, ma non mi sento di destarla, non ancora.

In quest'angolo di mondo fuori dal tempo, voglio continuare a sentire ancora per un po' il calore del suo piccolo corpo contro il mio, il peso della testa e del braccio su di me. Voglio godermi ancora per qualche istante il modo in cui questa donna che dovrebbe essere mia nemica ha tenuto a bada gli incubi e il gelo con la sua mera presenza.

In questo angolo di mondo fuori dal tempo, voglio illudermi ancora per un po' che c'è in serbo qualcosa di così puro e perfetto come questo istante, nel mio futuro; che verrà il giorno in cui potrò svegliarmi con la mia ragazza addosso ogni mattina, una ragazza che mi sorriderà felice perché anche per lei sarà la cosa più bella del mondo aprire gli occhi e trovarmi lì accanto.

Rimango in questa bolla di irrealtà per più di mezz'ora, poi scuoto Granger con delicatezza: è bene che torni in camera sua prima che altra gente inizi a circolare per i corridoi.

Lei ha un piccolo sussulto, sento le sue palpebre sbattere contro la pelle del collo, poi si tira su, gli occhi pieni di sonno e di stupore, la bocca rosea atteggiata in un piccolo sorriso confuso, i capelli una massa ingestibile intorno alla testa. Di lei si possono dire un sacco di cose, ma non che non sia adorabile, in questo momento.

Si guarda intorno.

«Draco, ma cosa…?» chiede con voce impastata, interrompendosi per uno sbadiglio.

«Ci siamo addormentati davanti al fuoco.»

«Oh. Che ore sono?»

«Le sette meno un quarto.»

«Mmh, sarebbe il caso di alzarsi, vero?» borbotta, tirandosi addosso ancora la coperta. Mi viene da ridere.

«Non mi pare che coprirti di nuovo aiuti, in questo senso.»

«Ancora qualche minuto» la sento mugugnare: si è tirata il plaid perfino sopra la testa. «Ho dormito così bene…»

«Anche io» ammetto «ma ciò non toglie che tra poco le piccole belve si riverseranno nei corridoi e i Serpeverde devono passare per forza da qui per andare a colazione. Non abbiamo niente di cui vergognarci, ma forse è meglio evitare domande.»

Questo probabilmente la sveglia del tutto, perché salta su  con improvvisa energia.

«È meglio che vada.»

Si alza dal divano e, anche se sono ancora sotto alla coperta accoccolato in un nido di tepore, provo la sensazione familiare del gelo che torna ad attanagliarmi le ossa.

Granger si stiracchia, stendendo le mani verso al soffitto fino a che il maglione le risale, scoprendo una porzione di pancia lattea e piatta. Prendo fiato per farle una battuta sul denudarsi in mia presenza, ma per qualche motivo stamattina trovo che non ci sia più molto gusto nel farlo. È stupido, ma avere visto la versione candida e delicata di lei addormentata mi condiziona.

«Grazie, Draco.»

«E per cosa?»

«Per ieri sera, per stanotte: per avermi permesso di entrare.»

Scrollo le spalle, come se quello che è successo non volesse dire nulla.

In fondo, non so nemmeno io cosa significhi.

«Ci vediamo tra poco nella Grande Sala» mi dice alla fine, dopo aver scrutato la mia faccia, che ho reso di pietra.

La seguo con gli occhi mentre raggiunge la porta e se ne va. Ora che non è più qui, l'idea che lei, la strega perfetta, la paladina del bene, abbia dormito allacciata a me è surreale.

Molto reale è invece nell'occhio della mia mente – e non solo della mia mente – la sua figura voluttuosa e femminile, il suo peso addosso, quello sprazzo di ventre cremoso e candido, la sensazione esilarante del suo corpo fremente sopra il mio l'altra sera dopo la caduta durante l'allenamento… il fantasma del suo profumo che permea il mio salotto.

Non posso più negarlo a me stesso, nascondere le mie reazioni dietro un velo di pietose scuse: per quanto vada contro ogni logica, la desidero, in un modo carnale, quasi animale; desidero cibarmi della sua innocenza e scoprire la lussuria che sono certo si nasconda sotto l'aria castigata che le piace indossare. Desidero crogiolarmi nel calore bruciante che emana da lei e non provare freddo, mai più.

“Smettila di sognare assurdità, Draco” mi dico, alzandomi a mia volta dal divano. Una bella corsa intorno al castello e una doccia mi toglieranno questi grilli dalla testa.

  
  


Quando arrivo nella Sala Grande per la colazione lei è già lì, col naso immerso in un libro. Si è cambiata, sostituendo i morbidi indumenti che indossava stanotte con la sua solita “divisa da insegnante”: come me, non sopporta le vesti scure d'ordinanza, ma la sua scelta ricade comunque su abiti severi. Immagino che voglia darsi un tono davanti agli studenti, ma non credo si renda conto che le gonne scure sotto al ginocchio le accarezzano comunque le gambe tornite, che le camicette inamidate, i golfini e i blazer non nascondono affatto le curve opposte della vita e del seno, che la sua figura slanciata non ha bisogno di tacchi alti che l'allunghino ancora.

Ho visto come la guardano alcuni dei ragazzi degli ultimi anni. In fondo, non sono poi tanto più giovani di noi e molti sono già maggiorenni…

Mi riscuoto. “Geloso, Malfoy?” mi derido da solo, accomodandomi nel primo posto libero e afferrando un toast.

Sto ancora spalmando la marmellata quando il frullare di un numero imprecisato di ali riecheggia sul soffitto che imita il cielo costellato di nubi al di sopra di esso: il solito stormo di gufi converge nella sala per consegnare la posta mattutina. Non sollevo nemmeno lo sguardo; mi è impossibile, però, non notare il volatile che mi è praticamente atterrato nel piatto. Lo libero del suo carico, un elegante foglio arrotolato di pergamena tra le dita che riconosco senza nemmeno aprirlo.

  
  


_Draco, che ne dici di un whisky incendiario stasera da me? Solita ora_

_Blaise_

  
  


Da quando ha rilevato i Tre Manici di Scopa, Zabini passa regolarmente da Hogsmeade e ogni volta mi invita a bere qualcosa con lui.

Non siamo mai stati in confidenza: da un lato, io non ho mai permesso a nessuno di avvicinarsi oltre un certo limite, dall'altro lui è sempre stato in un certo senso un outsider, ben attento a non prendere parte ad alcuna fazione ma allo stesso tempo in grado di non inimicarsi nessuno. Non gli avrei mai chiesto di diventare uno dei miei gorilla, come Tiger e Goyle, né lui l'avrebbe accettato, ma ci siamo sempre rispettati a vicenda. Ci conosciamo fin da prima di iniziare la scuola e il suo primo invito, un paio di mesi fa, non è stato una sorpresa. Immagino il suo sia il semplice tentativo di sfuggire alla monotonia di questo posto isolato.

Scribacchio un “ok” sul retro della pergamena e la riattacco alla zampa del gufo, che riprende il volo. Lo seguo con gli occhi finché non scompare alla vista.

Quando riporto lo sguardo sul tavolo, colgo con la coda dell'occhio Granger che si volta bruscamente dall'altra parte. Mi stava osservando… lo fa spesso. Se con curiosità o disgusto, non sono ancora riuscito del tutto a capirlo.

  
  



	23. 22: Chi si rivede

**21 Novembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Di venerdì sera I Tre Manici di Scopa è un posto piuttosto vivace. Certo, non traboccante di adolescenti chiassosi come nei sabati in cui Hogwarts apre i recinti e permette agli studenti di invadere il villaggio, ma comunque animato da una fauna pittoresca e allegra, specie dopo qualche pinta di troppo.

Facendosi largo in mezzo agli avventori con un vassoio carico di bicchieri in procinto di traboccare, Hannah Abbott mi viene incontro con un sorriso finto come una moneta da tre galeoni e mezzo, lo stesso che mi riserva la maggior parte della gente che conoscevo “prima”.

«Malfoy, il capo ti aspetta nella solita saletta sul retro.»

Con la testa accenna a una porticina seminascosta tra un quadro e uno scaffale e, senza darmi pena di rispondere dato che lei si è già allontanata, mi avvio in quella direzione.

Quando mi chiudo il battente alle spalle, il cicaleccio punteggiato di grida e risate si riduce a un brusio distante.

Blaise è davanti al fuoco, dando le spalle alla porta, ma si gira quando mi sente entrare.

«Oi, Draco, come va?» mi chiede, sfregandosi le mani per allontanare il freddo.

«Come l'ultima volta che ci siamo visti. Hogwarts non è esattamente il posto più eccitante del mondo, e sono circondato da ex Grifondoro e salvatori del mondo.»

Blaise ridacchia.

«Non preoccuparti, stasera ho un rimedio a questo problema.»

Si volta di nuovo verso il camino, ci butta un po' di polvere volante e infila la testa fra le fiamme che sono diventate verdi.

«Potete venire» dice, rivolto a chissà chi.

La cosa non mi piace, non mi piace affatto. Ostentando naturalezza, infilo le mani nelle tasche della cappa. Basta un piccolo movimento dei polsi e la bacchetta mi scivola fuori dalla manica, dove la tengo nascosta, fino al palmo destro, mentre la sinistra si stringe sul manico di un pugnale.

Anche se il mio atteggiamento appare rilassato, ho tutti i sensi all'erta, pronti a scattare per difendermi da qualunque cosa esca da quel dannato focolare.

Blaise intanto si è girato di nuovo verso di me, con un sorriso rassicurante.

«Mi spiace non averti potuto avvertire prima, ma mi hanno chiesto espressamente di non farlo, dato che sospettano che la tua posta sia sorvegliata.»

Quelle parole non promettono niente di buono. Mi tendo ancora di più e inspiro con regolarità, per regolare il battito del cuore che non deve per nessun motivo accelerare. Non posso permettermi emozioni come il panico, che rischiano di ottundere i miei riflessi. Costringo le mie labbra ad atteggiarsi in un sorriso.

Il fuoco diventa verde un'altra volta e una persona appare nel caminetto.

«Buonasera, Malfoy. Ne è passato di tempo» mi saluta Nott, facendo un passo avanti per fare spazio a una seconda persona. Goyle.

Un brivido freddo mi attraversa la schiena. Entrambi, con le loro famiglie, si sono “pentiti” all'indomani dell'ultima battaglia e hanno scontato le loro pene senza fiatare, ma ciò non significa che non siano ancora Mangiamorte… che non siano stati mandati con la missione di uccidermi.

«Bene, io vi lascio. Come ho già detto a Nott, non voglio essere coinvolto in niente di quello che vi direte stasera.»

Lo guardo sparire su per la scala che porta a quelli che un tempo erano i locali dove viveva Madame Rosmerta, pensando che in fondo è sempre stato un codardo.

Mi giro verso gli altri due, che nel frattempo si sono accomodati al tavolo.

«A cosa devo l'onore?»

«Oh, siediti Malfoy. Non siamo qui per ucciderti.»

Indica una sedia con aria spazientita. Scrollo le spalle con finta noncuranza e prendo posto, rimettendo al suo posto il pugnale ma mantenendo la presa sulla bacchetta.

«Quindi quello che mi hanno raccontato è vero» inizia Nott, un sorriso ironico stampato in faccia: «lo studente più elegante di Hogwarts si è trasformato in un selvaggio. Dove sono finiti i tuoi abiti firmati, Malfoy?»

Dentro di me sospiro, ma fuori non ostento altro che un sorriso sicuro.

«Non sono molto comodi da portare in fuga, sai? Si sciupano e poi tocca stirarli in continuazione.»

«Ora non sei più in fuga, però: sei diventato un bravo cagnolino del Ministero e della Mc Grannitt, a quanto pare.»

Scrollo le spalle.

«Se ti piace pensarlo…»

«L'importante è che lo pensino loro.»

Un senso di disagio inizia a farsi strada tra lo stomaco e il diaframma. Mi costringo a rilassare i muscoli della mano che si è serrata intorno alla bacchetta e mi protendo leggermente in avanti sul tavolo, dipingendo sul mio viso un'espressione neutra.

«Spiegati.»

«Dartela a gambe e piantare in asso Tu-Sai-Chi ti deve avere reso ottuso, Malfoy. O forse lo eri già prima e fingevi bene, come hai finto tutto il resto.»

Ecco un altro che vuole usarmi come punching-ball. E io glielo lascio fare, perché in fondo non sono le parole, a ferire. Non quelle di qualcuno come lui, almeno.

«Fa' come se io avessi sei anni, Nott, e spiegami chi deve pensare cosa, e perché. E soprattutto, perché siamo qui.»

«Come, Malfoy, non pensi che sia per il piacere di rivedere un vecchio amico?» mi sfotte Nott, e Goyle sogghigna. Qualcosa mi dice che ha cambiato padrone.

«Benissimo, l'avete rivisto. Se non c'è altro, io torno al castello.»

Faccio per alzarmi, ma Nott mi ferma con un gesto.

«Non così presto, Draco. Siamo venuti a riferirti un messaggio da parte di… altri vecchi amici. Amici che vuoi rimangano tali.»

“Era ora” penso, e gli faccio cenno di proseguire.

Nott annuisce in direzione di Goyle, che solleva la bacchetta mormorando « _muffliato_ .» Solo allora il suo compare riprende a parlare.

«Le persone muoiono, anche quelle importanti» i suoi occhi si spostano brevemente sul suo avambraccio sinistro, e poi sul mio. Inequivocabili. «le idee, però, sopravvivono. Alcuni di noi non hanno mai apprezzato l'utilizzo di determinati metodi: preferiamo un approccio più sottile, meno discutibile. Un approccio politico. Più lento, forse, ma alla lunga più efficace.»

“Oh, li apprezzavate eccome, quei metodi, quando eravate voi ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico” penso, e annuisco. Voglio che arrivi al dunque, voglio andarmene da qui. Più di tutto, vorrei non essere mai venuto.

«Abbiamo perso una battaglia, non la guerra. Siamo sfuggiti all'Inquisizione, o siamo stati presi e abbiamo scontato la nostra pena, ma la nostra concezione di come dovrebbe essere il mondo magico non è cambiata. E siamo determinati a portare avanti le nostre idee.»

“Oh, che sorpresa” penso con un certo sarcasmo, che non lascio trapelare. Evidentemente Nott prende la mia impassibilità come un assenso e un invito a proseguire.

«Ti starai domandando perché siamo qui, questa sera. Beh, qualcuno più in alto di me ha deciso di dare alla tua famiglia una seconda possibilità. Non iniziare a farti strane idee, non avrai un ruolo di primo piano, come l'ultima volta…»

“Oh, toh, un'altra sorpresa”.

«…d'altra parte, visti i casini che avete combinato, la vostra comprovata codardia e la vostra dubbia lealtà…»

Nott lascia cadere la frase. Non che ci sia bisogno di aggiungere altro.

«Mio padre è coinvolto in tutto questo?»

Goyle soffoca una risata di scherno.

«Pensi che ci sia ancora qualcuno che non sappia in che condizioni versa tuo padre? Lo lasciano giocare al complotto, per pura pietà.»

Per la prima volta, Nott sposta lo sguardo fino a incontrare i miei occhi. Nei suoi, vedo riflessa la stessa irrisione espressa da Goyle, ma non solo. Vedo il trionfo di chi mi ha sempre invidiato per ciò che avevo: considerazione, una schiera di leccapiedi,  _potere_ … e che ora che mi vede nella polvere, gode, e non solo perché ha la possibilità concreta di prendere il posto che un tempo era stato mio.

Che se lo prenda con la mia benedizione. Cosa mi ha portato se non sofferenza? L'angoscia dei mesi in cui ho pianificato la morte di Silente, il dolore lacerante per la perdita di mia madre, sensazioni mai lontane dal nucleo ghiacciato che è il mio spirito, pulsano dolorosamente nel vuoto del mio petto, insieme col folle, insano desiderio di poter tornare indietro, cancellare tutta la mia vita e ricominciare da capo, per risparmiare a me stesso… tutto.

E magari avere anche io amici veri, non queste serpi che mi stanno davanti sogghignando, traendo piacere dalla mia disfatta. Amici su cui contare, come il maledetto Golden Trio.

Avere anche io qualcuno come… Hermione.

Stringo i denti. Non posso permettermi di pensare a lei, ora. Anzi, non posso pensare a lei, punto. Non devo. È ridicolo. Perché in fondo ciò che voglio è avere al mio fianco qualcuna  _come_ lei. Non  _lei_ .

«Tutto ciò è molto interessante, Nott. Però vorrei capire cosa c'entro io.»

Lui si sporge in avanti, piantandomi in faccia uno sguardo improvvisamente privo di ogni traccia di divertimento.

«Vogliono darti un'altra occasione, Malfoy, anche se io non sono d'accordo. Per ora ti assegnano un compito che perfino un verme incapace come te è in grado di svolgere: tenere gli occhi e le orecchie bene aperti a Hogwarts, cercare di entrare il più possibile nelle grazie di quel vecchio gargoyle della Mc Grannitt, in modo da spianare la strada un domani per qualcun altro dei nostri. In fondo, leccare il culo è qualcosa che ti è sempre riuscito bene. In futuro… chissà. Sei scampato per anni quasi indenne ai combattenti più abili e potenti, fossero Mangiamorte o Aurors. Questa tua capacità di svicolare potrebbe tornare utile.»

«E se dicessi di no?»

Goyle inarca le sopracciglia, sorpreso. Nott invece non si scompone.

«Saresti ancora più idiota di quel che pensassi. Nessuno  ama te e tuo padre, Draco Malfoy. Non i tuoi vecchi alleati, non i tuoi nemici di sempre. Di sicuro, non i Sanguemarcio e i traditori del sangue. Se vuoi tornare nelle grazie delle persone che contano, ti conviene chinare quella tua testa arrogante – con quella pettinatura ridicola – e fare come ti viene detto. Ti contatteremo ancora noi, attraverso Zabini. Ora tornatene a scodinzolare ai piedi della Mc Grannitt. Andiamo, Goyle.»

Quest'ultimo butta un po' di polvere volante nel focolare e, senza salutare, se ne vanno. Io li lascio fare.

Zabini mi trova nella stessa posizione, gli occhi persi tra le fiamme che sono tornate del loro colore normale, quando scende le scale pochi minuti dopo. O forse ore, non lo so.

Non so nemmeno cosa ho pensato, in tutto questo tempo. So solo che il freddo che sento dentro è aumentato, il ghiaccio appesantito del peso di una nuova consapevolezza. Non sarà mai finita. Mai.

Il passato continuerà a tornare a perseguitarmi, che io lo voglia o no.


	24. 23: Tarli

**21 Novembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Mi sono sentita strana per tutto il giorno. Confusa, pensierosa. È stato difficile perfino concentrarmi sulle lezioni.

Svegliarmi su quel divano, praticamente stesa addosso a Draco Malfoy, e trovarmi a mio agio come non ero da tantissimo tempo, provare quel senso di attesa e felicità prima che la realtà tornasse a bussare alla porta della mia mente… ha scosse le basi stesse della mia esistenza.

Cosa sto facendo? Cosa mi dice la testa?

A volte ho l'impressione che non sia esattamente la testa, a comandare.

Forse perché, nonostante quello che ho detto a Malfoy ieri sera, il mio cervello fatica ancora a venire a patti con gli sprazzi che ho visto in fondo ai suoi occhi. Con una realtà che non avevo mai nemmeno contemplato prima. Con l'idea che, a volte, le nostre scelte non sono davvero determinate da noi stessi, non del tutto almeno, ma che l'ambiente che ci circonda spesso, silenzioso, ci indirizza lungo un sentiero che, forse, in altre condizioni, non avremmo mai intrapreso.

Mi rendo conto di quanto sono stata fortunata, nonostante tutto: sono cresciuta in una famiglia che mi ha insegnato a valutare le persone in base a quello che dicono e che fanno anziché in base alla provenienza dei loro cromosomi. Eppure, prima di venire a Hogwarts e ritrovarmi parte di una minoranza a volte malvista, facevo parte della fetta di popolazione privilegiata: caucasica, più che benestante, istruita, nata in una parte del mondo che non vedeva guerre da più di mezzo secolo… una posizione equivalente a quella che Malfoy occupava nel mondo magico.

Immagino che la differenza tra la mia educazione e la sua, e quindi tra il mio modo di pensare e il suo, l'hanno fatta i miei genitori, i miei insegnanti, gli amici di famiglia che giravano per casa.

Sarei stata la stessa persona, se loro si fossero comportati in modo diverso? Se avessi inghiottito razzismo insieme al latte materno?

Forse sì, ma non ci posso mettere la mano sul fuoco.

Magari anche io, come Draco, avrei intrapreso la strada dell'intolleranza e del bullismo, per compiacere i miei… perché quello sarebbe stato l'unico modo di vedere il mondo che avrei imparato da chi mi circondava.

O magari avrei semplicemente fatto finta di niente mentre qualcun altro si comportava così sotto i miei occhi.

Significa che nulla di quello che lui ha fatto è colpa sua? Credo di no. Credo che a un certo punto, crescendo e venendo in contatto con altre persone, altre idee, avrebbe potuto quantomeno cercare di svicolare, se non proprio di osteggiare i suoi genitori. Avrebbe potuto starsene tranquillo, anziché sperticarsi attivamente a farli contenti maltrattando il prossimo. Maltrattando  _me_ . Di quello, ha lui la completa responsabilità.

Non avrebbe potuto sfuggire a Voldemort, però. Non avrebbe potuto sottrarsi al suo potere e alle sue richieste. Non a quindici anni, non coi suoi che lo spingevano in quella direzione.

Lo capisco, a un livello razionale lo capisco.

Però… posso perdonarlo?

Posso davvero considerarlo un collega come gli altri, senza la macchia del passato a oscurare ogni interazione?

Posso permettermi di… posso permettermi di desiderare il suo corpo?

Riconoscere i segnali che mi trasmettono le mie terminazioni nervose e ammettere con me stessa di  _volerlo_ è come una doccia gelata e un incendio allo stesso tempo. Lungo la schiena corre un brivido, che si condensa in ondate di pura energia elettrica in corrispondenza delle reni. Dal petto, un calore immenso si propaga su, verso il viso, e giù, verso quella parte di me che a volte mi è impossibile domare.

Stavolta ancora più del solito.

«Uhm, Hermione, stai bene? All'improvviso sei impallidita e poi sei avvampata di colpo. Non ti starai mica prendendo un'influenza?»

«Come? Ah, no, scusa, Neville, sto bene. Non preoccuparti» farfuglio, rendendomi conto solo in questo momento di essere ancora nel piccolo salottino riservato ai professori vicino alla Sala Grande, un'innovazione decisa da Minerva l'anno scorso per far sì che i docenti potessero avere uno spazio informale dove riunirsi, socializzare ed eventualmente discutere al di fuori dello spazio più istituzionale rappresentato dalla sala professori. E tenere contemporaneamente un occhio sull'ingresso e quindi sul viavai degli studenti.

Non è per gli studenti che sono qui, stasera, però.

È per aspettare Malfoy, che ho visto uscire subito dopo cena, anche se solo pensare che sto appostata come un'adolescente mi fa arrossire di nuovo.

«Sei sicura? A me sembri sempre più rossa.»

«Sì, non è niente.»

Lui mi guarda incuriosito, poi allunga i piedi in direzione del fuoco e torna a concentrarsi sul libro che stava leggendo.

Ci provo anche io, senza molto successo. Non riesco a non chiedermi dove sarà andato Draco, in questa serata buia e piovosa.

Passa ancora mezz'ora prima che io senta il portone aprirsi e richiudersi. Sollevo lo sguardo dal mio libro e sbircio oltre la porta del salottino: mi sono messa apposta in una posizione che mi permetta di vedere buona parte dell'ingresso.

Una figura alta, intabarrata in un mantello, sta seminando gocce di pioggia sul pavimento. Dopo pochi passi, mentre svolta verso la scala che porta nei sotterranei, tira indietro il cappuccio a scoprire una treccia bionda che ormai mi è familiare e  _qualcosa_ , nel mio basso ventre, si contrae.

Guardo l'orologio – le undici e quindici – ma rimango al mio posto, pietrificata dall'indecisione. Cosa fare?

Seguirlo? Bussare “casualmente” alla sua porta?

Cercare di proseguire il discorso di ieri, o cercare di introdurne uno nuovo, decisamente meno verbale?

“Ma sei scema?” mi chiedo.

“Meglio lasciar perdere” mi rispodo

“Oppure no.”

“Che c'è di male?”

“C'è tutto, di male!”

“Non è vero.”

“Sì, invece. Lui è Malfoy, e forse in fondo ti odia ancora.”

Mentre sono lì come un'allocca a litigare con me stessa, odo il portone aprirsi di nuovo. Stavolta a entrare è una figura più bassa, più sottile, con un mantello colorato e una capigliatura ben più disordinata, di un biondo dorato. Luna.

La contrattura sale, dal basso ventre alla bocca dello stomaco.

Che ci facevano là fuori entrambi? È un caso, oppure…

… oppure sono usciti insieme?

Da quando Draco è arrivato, Luna si è mostrata molto aperta e disponibile nei suoi confronti. E se lo fosse più di quanto entrambi non abbiano dato a vedere?

Se la storia della scommessa, del bacio, fosse tutta una messinscena, uno scherzo? Un modo per avermi alla propria mercé per un giorno e umiliarmi come e più di quanto non abbia fatto in tutti gli anni di scuola?

Se Malfoy si stesse semplicemente comportando da dongiovanni, cogliendo tutte le occasioni che gli vengono offerte? In fondo, perché no? È giovane, è bello, se non fa promesse di fedeltà esplicite o implicite, perché non dovrebbe divertirsi?

Divertirsi.

Rabbia, frustrazione, gelosia… Ferma lì, Hermione: che senso ha essere gelosa?

Non sei innamorata di lui.

Se Malfoy gioca con un'altra, se bacia un'altra, non sono affari tuoi.

Non lo sono.

Mentre mi affretto giù per le scale diretta verso i miei appartamenti, me lo ripeto cercando di convincermene.


	25. 24: Fuoco e ghiaccio

**11 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Sono passate quasi tre settimane da quando ho dormito nel salotto di Draco.

Tre settimane durante la quale il mio umore è stato cupo quanto i nuvoloni neri che per giorni hanno sovrastato il castello, rilasciando una pioggia torrenziale che ha sferzato la pietra e gli animi di tutti gli abitanti di Hogwarts. Quella pioggia si è poi trasformata in neve, pesante cappa che ha avvolto il nostro piccolo mondo in una bolla di silenzio.

Anche se lui non mi ha più toccata, non mi ha praticamente più parlato, fatico a liberarmi della sensazione che Malfoy abbia architettato la scommessa del bacio per potermi umiliare, una volta che io abbia perso, e da quella, alternativa e parallela, che stia giocando un gioco di seduzione fine a sé stesso, dettato dal puro edonismo, non solo con me ma anche con Luna, con la quale l'ho trovato a conversare più volte; la cosa che mi fa più incazzare, però, non è il pensiero che una delle due possibilità sia sicuramente reale: no, sono le reazioni del mio corpo ogni volta che poso gli occhi su di lui. Sempre più forti e istintive, sempre più incontrollabili. Sempre più distanti da quella razionalità che è sempre stata la mia risorsa più preziosa ma che, in questo caso, soccombe a un desiderio malsano.

Autodistruttivo.

Infuocato e inarrestabile.

Non sono solo io, però, quella ad avere un umore nero.

Da quando è rientrato al castello seguito da Luna, quel venerdì sera tardi, Malfoy si è chiuso in un mutismo che non mi so spiegare. Gli altri membri dello staff sembrano aver accolto questo cambiamento come qualcosa di buono (“meno apre la bocca, meglio sto” ha commentato Neville l'altro giorno), ma per me è come se un muro si fosse alzato di nuovo, quello stesso muro che con tanta fatica ero riuscita non dico ad abbattere, ma almeno ad abbassare un pochino.

Non ci sono state più confidenze, non ci sono stati quasi più contatti, se non quelli “istituzionali”, e le volte in cui ci siamo trovati soli, tutto aveva un gusto diverso: abbiamo corso insieme sui tapis roulant della Stanza delle Necessità diverse volte, ma non ci sono più state le solite battute, le solite prese in giro, le parole scambiate quasi per caso ma che stavano a significare il lento e stentato costruirsi di un rapporto che andava oltre la semplice cortesia tra colleghi. Lo spirito cameratesco che, sparuto e barcollante, era riuscito a fatica a crearsi tra di noi, dev'essere andato in vacanza in climi più solari: se mi fossi allenata con una statua, probabilmente ne avrei ricavato una conversazione più interessante.

Come se non bastasse, per due settimane mi ha dato buca per la lezione di autodifesa, perché per ben due volte l'allenamento di una della squadra di Quidditch è stato spostato a causa del maltempo.

Insomma, mi sembra di aver fatto quindici passi indietro per compensare quell'unico, importantissimo passo in avanti fatto la notte in cui ho dormito da lui.

Eppure, qualche volta, mi è capitato di coglierlo a osservarmi, con un'espressione indecifrabile sul viso.

E ogni volta, puntuale, il mio corpo traditore mi ha precipitata in un inferno di ghiaccio e di fuoco.

È con una trepidazione che non mi voglio spiegare del tutto, che entro nella Stanza delle Necessità per la lezione di autodifesa, che stavolta non aveva scuse per rimandare. Chissà cosa troverò?

  
  


**11 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Sono salito nella Stanza delle Necessità con un'ora di anticipo.

Avevo bisogno di sfogarmi.

Non che non l'abbia già fatto, più e più volte, in questi ultimi giorni. Sfiancandomi di esercizi per tutta la notte. Prendendo a pugni e calci il sacco fino a farmi sanguinare le nocche e gli stinchi. Correndo scalzo nella neve alta ormai fino al ginocchio, per far sì che il gelo esterno mimetizzasse quello che provo dentro, fino a farmi sentire quasi normale. Quasi.

Fino a farmi quasi dimenticare che una persona, con la sua sola presenza, è riuscita a farlo sparire, almeno per un po'.

Per ricordarmi che la guerra non è finita, che io non riuscirò mai a sfuggire alle sue sanguinose spire, che i suoi maledetti tentacoli verranno a cercarmi per riportarmi indietro ancora e ancora, finché non rimarrà più niente di me, se mai qualcosa che possa essere identificato con “me” ci sia mai stato davvero, in mezzo ai frammenti della mia anima.

Se mai io sia potuto essere, almeno per qualche istante, qualcosa di diverso da un burattino nelle mani di qualcun altro.

Non mi è sfuggita la velata minaccia nelle parole di Nott: se non faccio quel che mi chiedono quando me lo chiedono, troveranno il modo di farmela pagare.

Dovrei andarmene, sparire del tutto. Tornare a vivere tra i Babbani, mimetizzarmi con loro fino a far perdere del tutto le mie tracce, stavolta sul serio, e provare a vivere una vita della quale io sia l'unico padrone.

Non posso.

Non finché mio padre, il mio pazzo, rancoroso padre, colui che mi ha venduto al Signore Oscuro in cambio di un pugno di mosche, è ancora in vita, e in balia di altri maghi.

Sono tornato un paio di volte a Malfoy Manor, in questi mesi, per controllare che stesse bene – senza farmi vedere da lui, perché non voglio un altro Cruciatus alle chiappe, grazie tante – ma come potrei tenerlo d'occhio, se me ne andassi? Come potrei abbandonarlo, sapendo di trasformarlo in un capro espiatorio, in uno stupido agnellino sacrificale?

Non posso, anche se l'alternativa è tornare a essere quello che ero: una marionetta che trama nel buio. Anche se l'alternativa è deludere Minerva Mc Grannitt e la fiducia che ha riposto in me.

Deludere Hermione Granger che, contro ogni aspettativa, si è aperta alle mie ragioni e al mio dolore.

E io, ora, non oso più nemmeno guardarla negli occhi.

Quindi corro, e corro, e corro ancora su questo dannatissimo tapis roulant: così, quando arriverà, non avrò più nemmeno la forza di sollevare la testa per incontrare quei due pozzi di cioccolato fuso che mi sono entrati dentro.

Così, il mio corpo non avrà più l'energia di desiderarla con un'intensità bruciante che non mi posso permettere.

Perché lei non sarà mai mia. Nemmeno per un istante. Nemmeno nell'effimera bolla di un bacio.

  
  



	26. 25: Come pulcini in un temporale

**11 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Quando entro, lo trovo a torso nudo che corre su un tapis roulant.

Il suo petto muscoloso, solcato da mille cicatrici, brilla di sudore, che scurisce anche le ciocche di capelli sulle sue tempie, sfuggite alla presa ferrea della treccia.

Perdo il fiato per un istante mentre contemplo la bellezza del suo corpo, la finezza dei suoi lineamenti, e una parte ribelle della mia mente immagina la sensazione di quella pelle lucida a contatto con la mia.

«Beh, non startene lì impalata, Granger. Venti minuti di corsa» mi dice lui, senza voltarsi e senza rallentare, indicando l'altro tapis roulant, e spezzando così l'incantesimo che mi aveva intrappolato le membra e il cervello.

Tiro fuori l'Ipod dalla tasca, prendo posto e inizio a correre. In silenzio, come avviene ormai da tre settimane.

Allo scadere dei venti minuti, senza praticamente guardarmi Draco mi fa segno di raggiungerlo sul tatami. Mi porge due pesetti da un chilo, uno per mano, e mi comunica che oggi faremo l'allenamento “a vuoto”, combattendo contro la nostra immagine riflessa nello specchio.

Segue un quarto d'ora di istruzioni date svogliatamente, come se davanti a lui non ci fosse una persona ma un manichino. Nemmeno per un istante il suo sguardo si è posato su di me.

All'ennesimo, laconico “jeb, destro, sinistro” decido che ne ho abbastanza. Mi porto davanti a lui, a un soffio dai colpi che non ha smesso di portare in direzione dello specchio, i pugni sui fianchi che stringono ancora i pesi.

«Si può sapere cosa diamine succede?»

Lui guarda un punto dietro il mio orecchio destro.

«Niente, cosa dovrebbe succedere?»

«E allora perché sei così distante, svogliato?»

Lui fa un sorriso sardonico rivolto al mio orecchio sinistro.

«Forse perché mi sono rotto di fare da insegnante a una ragazzina incapace.»

Questo mi fa incazzare talmente tanto che sono sul punto di recuperare la bacchetta e fargli cadere tutti i capelli. Mi trattengo, a stento.

«Non me la bevo, Malfoy. È successo qualcosa. Sei cambiato all'improvviso, tre settimane fa.»

«Forse mi sono pentito di essermi confessato con te e tutte quelle cazzate da ragazzine sceme» sbotta, lasciando cadere a terra i pesi a un centimetro dalle dita dei miei piedi e voltandosi come per andarsene.

Lo raggiungo e lo trattengo per un braccio.

«Non dire scemenze. Cosa è successo?»

Se vuole solo prendermi per il culo, me lo deve dire in faccia.

Se si vede con Luna, me lo deve dire in faccia.

Lui mi afferra il polso e, prima ancora che mi accorga di cosa sia successo, sono stesa sul tatami, coi polmoni vuoti e il suo volto impassibile e gelido che incombe sopra il mio, a pochi centimetri.

«Non. È. Successo. Nulla. E ora puoi scegliere se vuoi ricominciare a “fare lo specchio” o se preferisci levarti dai coglioni. Ma in entrambi i casi, fallo in silenzio» sibila.

Io colpisco il polso a cui è appoggiato più forte che posso, facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Poi, mentre è ancora sbilanciato, lo tiro per la spalla scansandomi e facendolo rovinare del tutto a terra nel punto che avevo occupato fino a un attimo prima. Un mese e mezzo di lezioni sarà pur servito a qualcosa… anche se sospetto che in una situazione di pericolo reale, con un avversario “vero” al mio posto, non si sarebbe lasciato fregare così facilmente.

«Non male, Granger. Ma avresti dovuto tramortirmi» sogghigna antipatico, sollevandosi di scatto e lanciandosi sopra di me prima che io, da brava stupida, abbia anche solo avuto il tempo di pensare che fosse il caso di allontanarmi.

Sfruttando il suo movimento, lo catapulto di lato, e dopo un attimo siamo entrambi in ginocchio, faccia a faccia, pronti a scagliarci l'uno contro l'altra.

Lui ha il volto atteggiato a un ghigno altezzoso e antipatico, lo stesso che indossava ogni volta che mi derideva o cercava di umiliarmi, e a me viene voglia di levarglielo dalla faccia a suon di schiaffoni.

Carico un pugno, che accompagno con un grido ben poco signorile, ma lui lo para senza alcuno sforzo apparente. Segue una zuffa confusa, con lui che cerca di buttarmi a terra e io che resisto aggrappata alla sua treccia con forza tale da fargli lacrimare gli occhi.

Gli arti annodati, i denti snudati in ringhi di sfida, sembriamo due cuccioli che litigano per un osso, più che due maghi adulti, due professori di Hogwarts.

«Sei una stronza impicciona, Granger.»

«Stronza io? Guardati tu, bulletto presuntuoso del cazzo.»

Il mio petto sfrega contro il suo. Il suo alito è caldo sulle mie labbra.

«Ma va' a quel paese! Io mi stavo facendo i fatti miei, ma tu no, devi venire a impicciarti…»

«Impicciarmi? E io che mi preoccupo pure per un idiota come te! Cosa mi dice il cervello?»

Cerco di dargli una testata sul naso, lui riesce a schivarla, cambia la presa sulle mie spalle e mi spinge a terra. Non mollo la presa sulla sua treccia, però, e lo trascino con me.

Ci troviamo stesi in un mucchio scomposto, con lui che mi schiaccia in parte il torace, una gamba sopra le mie per impedirmi di alzarmi, e io che lo tengo per i capelli come se ne andasse della mia vita. Bloccati in una morsa che ci porta vicini, allacciati. Il suo viso aleggia sopra il mio, i suoi occhi grigi così vicini che riesco a cogliere ogni piega, ogni ombra delle sue iridi di carta stagnola. Non mi ero mai accorta dei raggi di sole che circondano la pupilla, sfumandosi in un colore più scuro nell'anello esterno. Non mi ero mai accorta delle sfumature gialle, verdi e azzurre di alcune parti, componenti così minuscole da confondersi col grigio ma che, ora, riesco a distinguere a una a una.

Così come riesco a distinguere la rabbia nella sua voce, quella stessa rabbia che tinge la sua pelle di rosso, quando dice, anzi, ringhia:

«Io non sono un progetto umanitario per streghe annoiate!»

«Solo un perfetto imbecille come te può pensare una cosa del genere! Progetto umanitario? Il tentativo di superare il passato non è una cosa brutta.»

«Non si può superare il passato!»

Draco è così furioso che distinguo nettamente i tendini gonfi, sul suo collo, l'arteria che pulsa. Così furioso, e io non capisco perché.

Così furioso, che provo il desiderio soverchiante di smentirlo, qui e ora.

Di superare il passato, di oltrepassare quei pochi centimetri che sembrano un baratro tra la mia bocca e la sua.

Di sovvertire l'ordine costituito, che nonostante tutto vuole ancora una Nata Babbana e un mago purosangue su barricate opposte, e fondere i nostri respiri in un unico ansito infuocato.

Di perdermi, perdermi nei picchi e nelle valli delle profondità grigie dei suoi occhi, e non uscirne finché non avrò risolto il suo mistero. Finché lui non sarà parte di me.

Finché… mi accorgo che anche lui mi sta fissando, con la stessa, acuta intensità che devo avere io.

Che anche il suo respiro è corto, come il mio, e mi ritrovo a sperare che non sia più per via della rabbia, ora.

“Devo aver preso una botta in testa nel cadere, e non essermene accorta” penso, ma ancora non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo, a interrompere quel contatto che si è formato, chissà come, chissà perché, e che ci tiene incatenati.

Immobili e spaventati come pulcini in un temporale.


	27. 26: Proibito

**11 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


È uno di quei momenti in cui il tempo rallenta fino a fermarsi.

La rabbia brucia tra lo sterno e il diaframma. Brucia, sulla pelle accaldata. Brucia sulla cicatrice lasciata dal fuoco del drago, eterno memento di come tutto sia cambiato, per non cambiare affatto. Brucia per soffocare la disperazione che provo nel dibattermi in acque troppo dense e profonde, da cui non mi libererò mai.

Non è la sola cosa ad ardere, però.

Gli occhi, gli occhi castani di Granger fissi nei miei stanno mandando lampi, ma non sono lampi di rabbia o di odio, non solo: c'è qualcosa di diverso ma non meno intenso, qualcosa che non riesco a comprendere – o forse non oso farlo – ma che mi sta scavando dentro, fino al gelo che mi infesta il petto.

Il suo sguardo genera fiamme di natura del tutto diversa, attizza sensazioni che mi ero ripromesso di non provare più, non per lei, desideri impossibili che sarebbe meglio sopprimere.

Sono un debole, però, un essere strisciante totalmente privo di forza di volontà e di amor proprio, e voglio quella bocca rossa e carnosa. Voglio quella pelle liscia e morbida sotto le mie dita. Voglio il suo respiro nel mio, anche solo per lo spazio di un istante. Voglio sentire il suo corpo schiudersi per accogliere il mio, i suoi gemiti nelle orecchie. Il mio nome sulle sue labbra.

Il suo fuoco, che scioglie il mio ghiaccio.

Sono pronto a cedere, e che vada a quel paese la stupida scommessa che l'ho costretta a suggellare. Sarò il suo schiavo, per un giorno o forse per tutta la vita, ma devo avere la sua bocca, adesso, o perdermi per sempre.

O forse, perdermi per sempre sulla sua bocca.

Non faccio in tempo ad abbassarmi, a chiudere la distanza che separa le mie labbra dalle sue.

È lei, a muoversi, lei a prendere l'iniziativa.

Lei ad allungare una mano fino a sfiorarmi il collo in un tocco delicato che mi riverbera dentro, fino alla punta dei piedi.

Mi accarezza la pelle e io mi immobilizzo, sorpreso, quasi terrorizzato dalla dolcezza di quel contatto inaspettato. Dalla mia reazione a esso.

Bruciano, le sue dita, mentre segue la linea dei muscoli fino al mento, sotto la barba. Brucia il suo pollice quando mi sfiora le labbra, l'orecchio.

Bruciano i suoi occhi nei miei, prima che sposti la testa e posi la sua bocca rovente sul mio collo, nel punto più tenero, proprio sotto la mascella.

Sussulto quando sento quel bacio, così piccolo eppure così sensuale, che mi provoca una scarica di adrenalina e desiderio tanto potente da scuotermi.

La lingua che guizza sulla mia pelle mi toglie il fiato.

Immobile e incapace di reagire come vorrei, lascio che le sue mani percorrano le mie braccia, le mie spalle, che la sua bocca si muova su di me, suggendo, assaporando. Lascio che ogni sensazione saetti per tutto il mio corpo, condensandosi nella turgida intensità del mio desiderio più profondo.

Lascio che Hermione mi spinga di lato, mi faccia sdraiare a terra, e che mi monti addosso, le sue cosce intorno alle mie, i bacini che si sfiorano.

È un contatto elettrico, che mi spezza del tutto il fiato e che riduce la mia percezione del mondo a lei, a noi.

E lei, bella e selvaggia coi capelli che sfuggono alla coda in cui li ha legati, con le guance imporporate e lo sguardo colmo di qualcosa che agogno da mesi, si avventa sul mio petto con la bocca e le mani, torturandomi deliziosamente la pelle sudata fino a farmi ansimare.

Si muove sinuosa, chinandosi e rizzandosi, ruotando il bacino e inarcando la schiena, sicura e inarrestabile. Causando la più eccitante delle frizioni tra il suo corpo e il mio. Attraverso diversi strati di stoffa sento il centro bollente della sua femminilità premere e sfregare la mia erezione a ogni movimento, provocazione e tormento, eppure piacere allo stato puro.

Impazzisco.

La voglio, eppure non voglio spezzare quest'attimo magico, questo contatto così sensuale da darmi alla testa. Non voglio correre, affrettarmi verso una conclusione che darà soddisfazione al mio cazzo, ma che poi mi priverà della visione magnifica di Hermione che si muove su di me, della sensazione bruciante dei nostri desideri che si incontrano e danzano. Del calore che pervade ogni cellula del mio corpo.

No, non voglio che finisca.

Mai, mai. Mai.

Mi aggrappo a lei, percorro con le dita i sentieri sinuosi dei suoi muscoli, delle curve della vita e dei fianchi, sopra i vestiti. Le sfioro il collo da cigno in una carezza, il mento, il petto. Seguo il morbido rigonfiamento del seno, sentendo i capezzoli turgidi sotto la stoffa: li stringo, incitandola a muoversi di più, a graffiarmi, a gemere con le labbra a un soffio dalle mie.

A mordermi il collo, le orecchie mentre il suo pube preme con maggior frenesia sul mio, con maggior  _fame_ . Mentre le mie mani si insinuano sotto la sua maglietta fino a sentire la pelle della sua schiena, i muscoli che guizzano, e in avanti, sollevando il reggiseno.

Lei geme ancora, sommessamente, quando le stringo i seni nudi. I nostri occhi si incontrano, velati, spalancati, persi nel piacere e nello sguardo dell'altro.

La fisso mentre la tocco.

La fisso mentre il suo calore mi penetra dentro con mille scosse elettriche.

La fisso mentre mi cavalca, mentre il suo centro, attraverso la stoffa, stuzzica il mio in maniera quasi intollerabile.

La fisso e lei mi fissa, incatenati in un legame indissolubile, eppure effimero come questo momento.

La fisso e pronuncio il suo nome.

Piano.

Come un ansito di piacere.

Come qualcosa di meraviglioso.

Come una preghiera.

Lei spalanca gli occhi, e io lo vedo: l'attimo in cui l'orgasmo la prende, la scuote e la porta in alto.

Che porta in alto anche me, con lei. Con la sua bocca spalancata, le sue guance arrossate. I suoi meravigliosi seni nelle mie mani e il suo peso che mi sconquassa il pube, premendo, sfregando… facendomi venire.

Godo, ed è come se fosse la prima volta.

Godo, e nemmeno per un istante distolgo gli occhi dai suoi.

  
  


Quando la tensione all'improvviso scompare, restiamo come svuotati. Hermione ha un mezzo sorriso che le aleggia sulla bocca, lo sguardo languido e, Merlino, quanto è bella coi vestiti scomposti e i capelli ribelli che le circondano la testa come una corona. Bella, sensuale. Eccitante.

Come ciò che è appena successo tra noi… la cosa più eccitante e sensuale che mi sia mai capitata. Forse ancora più del sesso vero e proprio, forse perché è stata così… spontanea, forse perché, ancora mezzi vestiti, sembra che abbiamo fatto qualcosa di proibito.

E forse lo è.

Questo pensiero è come una doccia fredda, che fa esplodere il gelo all'interno del mio petto.

Sento le mie mani scivolare via da lei, e leggo sul suo viso un riflesso dell'espressione che deve avere il mio.

Si alza, un po' incerta sulle gambe ancora molli, si risistema gli abiti e senza aggiungere una parola esce dalla stanza, lasciandomi qui, sudato e stremato e appiccicaticcio del mio stesso seme e svuotato e freddo.

E solo.

La parentesi è conclusa.


	28. 27: Il modo speciale in cui batte il mio cuore

**11 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Chiudendo alle mie spalle la porta della Stanza delle Necessità, mi rendo conto che mi tremano le mani.

Quello che è appena successo è stato… è stato…

Non mi sono mai sentita così. Non con Ron e nemmeno con Victor, gli unici due termini di paragone che ho. Non ho mai provato sensazioni così forti, vere e incontrollabili, o vissuto in un attimo senza tempo, dove esiste solo il qui e ora. Dove esistiamo solo io e…lui.

Non mi sono mai lasciata andare così.

E non ho mai… Avvampo solo al pensiero di quanto poco sia bastato per farmi perdere, per farmi volare.

Per farmi toccare in punta di dita qualcosa che non mi appartiene e non mi apparterrà mai.

Lui sta solo giocando con me.

Draco. Draco Malfoy, orgoglioso rampollo di una famiglia di purosangue, sta giocando con la piccola Sanguemarcio.

E la piccola, idiota Sanguemarcio è stata così stupida da gettarglisi addosso. Di dargli in pochi istanti più di quanto non abbia mai dato a nessun altro.

Scendo quasi di corsa le scale che mi allontanano dalla Stanza delle Necessità e da lui, e poi imbocco un corridoio poco frequentato. Non ho voglia di vedere nessuno, ed è meglio che i ragazzi non mi vedano così: sudaticcia, disordinata. Arrossata.

Rallento, cercando di prendere fiato, di riguadagnare la mia compostezza, e infine mi fermo davanti a una delle grandi vetrate del castello, a osservare la neve che cade pesante nel buio delle colline che circondano Hogwarts.

_ Da qualcuno Hermione è stata sbaciucchiata_

_ E ora è tutta accaldata_

_ Io chi è lo so_

_ Ma non ve lo dirò, no no_

Sollevo la testa giusto in tempo per vedere Pix passare ridendo per il corridoio, e andarsene via svolazzando e canticchiando versi sempre più sconci.

Sospiro. Adesso mi toccherà anche andare a scambiare due parole col Barone.

  
  


**15 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Ron è arrivato ieri sera, per il suo turno di sorveglianza.

Solo vederlo da lontano mi ha suscitato un mix di sensazioni ingestibile: panico, rabbia, voglia di punirlo, tristezza, nostalgia dell'amicizia e dell'affetto che ci legavano. Troppe emozioni, troppo forti in un momento in cui sono ancora destabilizzata da ciò che è successo tra me e Draco. Confusa, incapace di mettere ordine nei miei sentimenti e di capire se lui ha davvero voluto giocare, prendermi in giro oppure…

La seconda possibilità è decisamente più spaventosa della prima.

Non riesco a pensare, e l'arrivo di Ron aggiunge preoccupazioni alle preoccupazioni.

Ho cenato nel mio appartamento, dove ho anche fatto colazione stamattina.

Adesso è quasi ora di pranzo e sto sistemando la mia classe dopo l'ultima lezione mattutina, quando sento bussare discretamente sullo stipite della porta aperta. Sollevo lo sguardo e vedo Neville che mi osserva con aria irrequieta.

«Ciao Nev, è successo qualcosa?»

«N-no, è che… ambasciator non porta pena, ok? Ho un messaggio per te. Da parte di Ron.»

Sospiro. Temevo che sarebbe successo, ma speravo di avere ancora qualche giorno per capire cosa voglio fare.

«Dimmi» rispondo stancamente.

«Mi ha dato questa lettera per te, da parte di Ginny» inizia Neville, porgendomi una piccola busta color crema, col mio nome vergato nella scrittura decisa della mia amica. Mi è mancata, in questi giorni: a causa di impegni con la squadra, non è potuta venire al castello, questo mese.

«Grazie, che altro?»

«Beh, ecco… Ron dice che gli dispiace che tu ti stia isolando per colpa sua. Che non dovresti chiuderti in camera per paura di incontrarlo, e che promette di starti lontano e non tentare di parlare con te, se preferisci così.

Mi ha detto anche di dirti però che ti implora di incontrarlo, almeno una volta, per dargli la possibilità di chiederti perdono di persona. È davvero pentito e arrabbiato con sé stesso per quello che ha fatto, 'Mione. Davvero.»

Ripenso alla lettera che mi ha mandato mesi fa, e che ho letto di fretta liquidandola. Forse avrei dovuto rispondergli. Forse parlare con lui, affrontarlo mi farebbe bene. Ascoltare quello che ha da dire, fargli capire quanto male mi ha fatto, chiudere il discorso e proseguire con la mia vita.

«D'accordo» sospiro. «Verrò a pranzo. E parleremo, nel tardo pomeriggio subito dopo le lezioni. Al Ponte Coperto. Fagli capire che non mi prenderà di sorpresa, questa volta: un gesto avventato e lo trasformo in un ranocchio.»

Neville annuisce.

«Se vuoi, resterò nei dintorni. Siete entrambi miei amici, ma lui stavolta ha fatto una cazzata e non voglio che succeda ancora.»

«Non è necessario, ma grazie.»

Gli stringo con affetto un braccio, incontrando i suoi occhi sinceri, il suo sorriso leale, e non riesco a non chiedermi perché non mi posso innamorare di lui. Sarebbe l'uomo perfetto: dolce, coraggioso, con una forza straordinaria nascosta sotto il mantello della sua timidezza. Con lui, saprei di avere un compagno fedele e affidabile con cui affrontare le difficoltà della vita, una mano sicura a cui aggrapparmi. E ora che si è lasciato indietro la goffaggine dell'adolescenza, devo ammettere che è anche diventato un bell'uomo.

Però… però non fa battere il mio cuore in quel modo speciale che era solo per Ron e ora, ora… ora non riesco nemmeno ad ammettere con me stessa a chi appartenga.

  
  


Non appena Neville se ne va, apro con impazienza la lettera di Ginny e inizio a leggere. Man mano che scorro le righe, sul mio viso si apre un sorriso sempre più largo, al punto che sento quasi che mi si stia rompendo la faccia. Sorrido come non faccio da un pezzo, con la gioia più pura che il mio cuore possa trovare.

Tra pochi mesi sarò zia!

È con quello stesso sorriso che scendo a pranzo, pronta ad affrontare Ron… e Draco, che non mi ha più parlato da quella sera nella stanza delle Necessità.

  
  



	29. 28: Vecchie certezze

**15 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

Il Ponte Coperto è freddo, spazzato dal vento che trasporta gli ultimi fiocchi di neve. Non so nemmeno io perché ho chiesto a Ron di vederci proprio qui. Forse nella speranza che il gelo lo induca a sbrigarsi con quello che mi deve dire, in modo che questa faccenda finisca al più presto.

I suoi passi risuonano sul legno, ma io rimango con le mani strette alla balaustra ghiacciata, a guardare fuori verso la valle coperta di neve e illuminata da una falce di luna che fa capolino tra le nuvole. Le giornate sono cortissime, e anche questo non aiuta il mio umore a risollevarsi.

«Hermione.»

Lui si è fermato a qualche passo di distanza e posso leggere l'esitazione nella sua voce, nella sua postura.

«Ron.»

Lo guardo freddamente, girandomi a fronteggiarlo.

È dimagrito, più pallido del solito.

Lo vedo prendere un gran respiro.

«Mi dispiace, Hermione. Sono stato un idiota. Ero arrabbiato, e triste, e solo, e non riuscivo ad accettare che non riuscissimo più a stare insieme… non solo che tu non mi volevi più: non accettavo nemmeno di essere anche io, quello che non era più innamorato. Ero furioso con me stesso, perché era assurdo non volere più qualcuno… qualcuno di straordinario come te. Non so perché ho permesso ai cattivi sentimenti di prendere il sopravvento sul mio controllo. Forse perché era più facile, forse perché se tutto il resto non aveva funzionato, una parte di me ha creduto che valesse la pena provare a lasciar parlare la disperazione e l'irrazionalità.»

Faccio per replicare, ma lui solleva un dito, chiedendomi tacitamente di lasciarlo finire.

«Non è una giustificazione, non c'è mai una giustificazione per la violenza: non siamo animali, siamo persone e, miseriaccia, dovremmo essere capaci di non sfogare sugli altri le nostre frustrazioni. Ho avuto modo di pensare tanto, in queste settimane e di capire la gravità di quello che ho fatto. Ti ho fatto del male, Hermione, e solo in un secondo momento mi sono reso conto di quanto, e mi dispiace. Mi dispiace di avere infranto la tua fiducia, di avere distrutto il tuo affetto per me. Mi dispiace di non averti rispettata come persona, di avere ignorato anche solo per un attimo la tua volontà e i tuoi desideri. Non succederà più. Puoi perdonarmi?»

Mi fissa, gli occhi spalancati sul viso magro. Imploranti, tristi, umidi di lacrime che credo stia lottando per non versare.

Credo che sia sincero.

Posso perdonarlo? Posso lasciarmi indietro l'errore di un istante, ora che lui ha capito di aver sbagliato e perché?

La risposta mi fiorisce da sola nel petto: sì, posso. Ma le cose non saranno più come prima, tra di noi. Non lo erano già più da un pezzo.

Ed è quello che dico anche a lui.

Poi, parliamo. A lungo, con una sincerità che non eravamo più riusciti a tirare fuori, negli ultimi tempi della nostra relazione.

Parliamo, ci spieghiamo l'un l'altro i nostri pensieri, il perché la nostra storia è finita e, tra una confessione e l'altra, riusciamo perfino a sorriderci.

Ero venuta pronta a dare battaglia, a punire un uomo che, invece, scopro si è già punito da solo in questi due mesi, e ora mi sento sgonfiata ma, allo stesso tempo, sento di stare molto meglio.

Lui è Ron, il mio amico, una delle rocce su cui poggiano le fondamenta della mia vita, e a un certo punto mi rendo conto che i miei occhi sono pieni di lacrime. Di sollievo, di nostalgia. Di tristezza per quello che abbiamo perso, di speranza per l'amicizia che forse riusciremo ancora ad avere.

Lui allunga una mano, mi sfiora la spalla.

«Non piangere, 'Mione. Andrà tutto a posto, ora. Farò in modo che vada tutto a posto. Miseriaccia, non hai idea di quanto mi manchi la tua amicizia!»

«Anche a me, Ron, anche a me. È per questo che piango. Perché tra noi è davvero finita, ma forse, forse riusciremo a tirare fuori qualcosa di bello da questo pasticcio.»

Lascio che le lacrime mi scendano lungo le guance, liberatorie. È come se stessero lavando via tutti i brutti pensieri degli ultimi mesi, tutta la rabbia che ho provato, come se stessero dissolvendo un peso che non mi ero nemmeno resa conto di avere sulle spalle.

«Cosa le stai facendo ancora, maledetto roditore?»

La voce di Malfoy, carica di gelo e di rabbia, rimbalza sulle pareti della struttura di legno. Lo vedo all'imboccatura del ponte, pochi passi dietro Ron. È in maglietta e pantaloncini nonostante il freddo, scalzo e sudato, il volto una maschera di pietra alla luce delle torce.

Il mio ex si volta di scatto.

«Cosa vuoi, furetto? Nessuno ti ha invitato.»

Io apro la bocca per dire qualcosa, non so nemmeno io cosa, ma non faccio in tempo: più veloce di un lampo, Draco si avventa su Ron, lo tira indietro, lontano da me, e carica un cazzotto diretto al mento.

Non ha fatto i conti con l'allenamento da Auror, però, e Ron riesce a schivare il colpo.

Con un insulto distorto dalla rabbia, quest'ultimo anziché sottrarsi al combattimento si getta sull'avversario, menando colpi. In pochi istanti, i due si ritrovano sul pavimento sporco, a rotolarsi avvinti in una lotta all'ultimo respiro.

«Basta. Ragazzi, basta!» grido, ma loro non mi danno ascolto, troppo presi a insultarsi a vicenda e a picchiarsi. Assorbiti in una violenza che covava da mesi, anzi da anni, aspettando solo il momento buono per emergere.

Provo a capire se riesco a dividerli, ma sono troppo avvinti, troppo veloci. Sento il rumore di stoffa che si strappa, i tonfi sordi della carne che colpisce la carne. Grugniti, ringhi e qualche gemito.

Per un attimo sono tentata di lasciarli lì a risolvere da soli i loro problemi, ma alla fine, spazientita, tiro fuori la bacchetta.

«Levicorpus!»

Con due rapidi movimenti del polso, li sollevo entrambi a testa in giù, lontani un paio di metri, ai lati del ponte.

Entrambi si dibattono ancora per qualche istante, tentando di raggiungere l'altro e di ricominciare la rissa, ma l'incantesimo li tiene separati.

«Fatela finita, o vi lascio qui fino a domattina a calmare i bollenti spiriti.»

«Ma, 'Mione, ha iniziato lui» si lamenta Ron.

«Sì, ma tu non hai due anni. Potevi anche sottrarti e basta.»

«Così avrebbe dimostrato di essere un roditore smidollato» sghignazza Draco.

Mi giro verso di lui, furibonda.

«Falla finita, Malfoy. Si può sapere cosa diamine ti viene in mente?»

«Quella donnola stava tentando di aggredirti di nuovo, e tu chiedi a  _me_ cosa mi viene in mente?»

«Non stava… Oh.» Mi rendo conto solo in quel momento di come la scena debba essere apparsa all'esterno: me in lacrime e Ron con una mano serrata sulla mia spalla. Malfoy non avrebbe potuto vedere, dalla sua posizione, l'espressione malinconica e affettuosa del mio ex. Malfoy…ha infranto la promessa fatta a Minerva, rischiando il posto, per venire in mio soccorso.

Oh, Draco…

«Non è come pensi: ci stavamo chiarendo, e io piangevo di sollievo e nostalgia. Ma grazie di essere venuto in mio soccorso.»

«Già, grazie» borbotta Ron seccato, incrociando le braccia, il che gli dà un aspetto comico, a testa in giù. Gli scocco un'occhiataccia.

«Tra un attimo vi lascio giù, ma solo se promettete di non ricominciare, ok?»

Entrambi mi danno il loro riluttante assenso. Quando li riporto a terra – lo ammetto, mollando il controllo sull'incantesimo quando mancano ancora un paio di spanne e udendo con soddisfazione i loro grugniti di protesta mentre cadono a terra – Malfoy si allontana senza più una parola.

Io trattengo Ron per un braccio.

«Amici, con riserva?» gli chiedo.

«Amici, e mi guadagnerò di nuovo la tua fiducia» risponde lui con un sorriso.

«Lo spero.» E anche io mi sento di sorridere.

Mentre ci avviamo, ricominciamo a parlare, dapprima esitando, ma prendendo man mano fiducia.

Alle porte della Sala Grande lo fermo.

«Vorrei chiederti un favore.»

«Dimmi.»

«Non dire niente a Minerva della rissa, ok? Potrebbe doverlo licenziare, e non voglio. Non sarebbe giusto: ti ha attaccato per difendere me.»

«Pensavo voleste liberarvi di lui. Non mi piace sapervi sotto lo stesso tetto di certa feccia. Neville…»

Sospiro.

«Neville ha il paraocchi, in questo caso. La guerra è finita, gli equilibri sono cambiati e anche Malfoy non è più la stessa persona che era anni fa. Vorrei lasciami indietro il passato, provare a perdonare e ricominciare… È la stessa cosa che desidera Minerva e, anche se non sembra, è quello che vuole anche lui.»

Ron mi guarda incuriosito.

«Sicura?»

«Sicura.»

«D'accordo, allora: per questa volta il furetto la passa liscia. Se ci riprova, però, prima gli faccio un culo così, e poi vado dritto dalla Mc Grannitt, sappilo.»

Sorrido. Certe cose non cambieranno mai.

  
  



	30. 29: Nuovi dubbi

**16 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Non avrei dovuto accorrere di nuovo al salvataggio di Granger, l'altra sera. Ho rischiato grosso, se la McGrannitt venisse a saperlo mi sbatterebbe fuori.

E poi… e poi lei ora è uscita da quel distacco che sembrava aver sviluppato dopo quello che è successo tra di noi giovedì scorso. La colgo che mi guarda, quando pensa che io non la veda, e lo sguardo che leggo nei suoi occhi non mi piace.

No, non è vero: mi piace tantissimo, ed è proprio questo il problema.

Non posso permettere che succeda qualcosa, tra di noi. O meglio, qualcosa di più di un semplice sfogo fisico. Non posso, perché sono marcio, condannato, sono un casino.

Non posso, perché ora lei pensa di potersi lasciare indietro il passato, ma è il passato che non vuole essere accantonato e che mi insidia le caviglie, come un cane incazzato.

E ciò che è successo l'altro giorno mi ha dimostrato che la tensione che esiste tra di noi non è semplicemente fisica.

Sì, il corpo di Granger è stupendo, sensuale. Sì, toccarla e sentirla muoversi su di me è stato tremendamente eccitante. Ma non è stato quello, a farmi esplodere.

È stato il legame dei miei occhi coi suoi, il suo nome sulle mie labbra a farmi superare il limite. La sua anima pura e rovente a incatenarmi i sensi.

Posso permettermi di innamorarmi?

No. Soprattutto, non di lei.

Posso permetterle di innamorarsi?

NO!

Eppure poco fa Hermione Granger ha bussato alla mia porta e io l'ho fatta entrare nel mio appartamento.

Sotto la mia pelle, beh, a quanto pare è già entrata da un pezzo.

Per questo mi ritrovo ad armeggiare con la teiera, cercando di rimandare il momento in cui mi girerò e incontrerò il suo sguardo.

«Draco.»

Il mio nome, una domanda.

Mi volto lentamente, una tazza fumante tra le dita. Gliela porgo.

«Volevo… sono venuta per ringraziarti di quello che hai fatto ieri. Non potevi sapere che non stava accadendo nulla di pericoloso, e sei accorso a difendermi anche se sapevi che avresti rischiato di venire punito da Minerva. Non so dirti quanto sia importante per me. Il significato che ha il tuo gesto.»

«Non ha nessun significato» borbotto.

«Ti sbagli: il vecchio Malfoy sarebbe rimasto a guardare, magari divertendosi anche.»

«Il vecchio Malfoy era più intelligente.»

Lei mi guarda dritto negli occhi, e sento il suo sguardo penetrarmi come una lama nel cervello. Nel cuore.

«Il vecchio Malfoy era uno stronzo egoista, e lo sappiamo bene entrambi. Spero che questo Malfoy invece, prima o poi, riesca a imparare a spogliarsi dell'armatura che si è costruito intorno.»

«Tu non sai niente di me» sbotto, piccato.

«Non è del tutto vero» risponde lei, sorseggiando il suo tè con una serenità irritante. «“Poco” non è “niente”. E a volte la tua lotta interiore ti si legge in faccia.»

Io sbatto la mia tazzina sul piattino, facendo tintinnare la porcellana.

«Tu sai tutto, giusto?»

«”Tutto” è un'esagerazione. So molte cose, però, e so osservare.»

Mi chino su di lei, posando una mano su ciascun bracciolo della poltrona dove è seduta, di fatto intrappolandola. Avvicino il viso al suo, atteggiandolo a una maschera gelida e feroce.

«Stai attenta, ragazzina, ché se gonfi ancora un po' il tuo ego, esplodi.»

Lei non si scompone. Abbassa la tazzina, le labbra tese in un sogghigno divertito.

«Senti chi parla» mi sbeffeggia. «Mister “ho il sangue così puro che Merlino stesso in confronto è un Babbano”.»

Prendo fiato per buttare fuori una qualche cattiveria, ma non ci riesco. Sento la mia gola incresparsi in una risata che mi sforzo di reprimere.

E poi anche quella muore sulla mia bocca, mentre osservo quella di lei, schiusa, rossa… invitante.

Mi perdo, su quelle labbra. Morirei, su quelle labbra.

Merlino, quanto desidero assaggiarle, per capire se sono morbide come sembrano.

Avvicino il viso al suo, finché niente che non sia lei rimane nel mio campo visivo, finché sento il calore del suo fiato marchiarmi, finché sto per… Non posso.

L'angoscia è un coltello ghiacciato che mi trafigge lo stomaco.

Mi allontano dalla poltrona e il gelo che alberga nel mio torace si espande, fino a inghiottirmi tutto.

Riprendo la mia tazza, per impegnare le mani.

«Paura di perdere la scommessa, eh?» mi provoca lei, un sopracciglio inarcato sopra il suo tè. C'è qualcosa che stride, però, nella sua voce che tenta di essere gioviale. Una nota triste che prima non c'era.

Che vorrei cancellare, ma non posso.

Non posso.

“Perderei la scommessa anche ora, qui, in questo istante, su questa poltrona” vorrei risponderle, ma mi limito a un sorriso enigmatico che mi uccide dentro.

  
  


**19 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Devo aver fatto arrabbiare tutti gli dei dell'universo,nella mia vita precedente. Non si spiega, altrimenti, come sia possibile che io non riesca mai ad avere un attimo di pace.

Nott si è rifatto vivo ieri sera, con le stesse modalità della volta precedente: un invito da parte di Zabini, lui e Goyle che viaggiano attraverso il focolare della stanza sul retro dei Tre Manici di Scopa. L'incantesimo del silenzio, le velate minacce, le prese in giro.

Tutto, per dirmi che sarebbe arrivato qualcuno, oggi. Qualcuno “del loro gruppo”, che avrebbe iniziato a infiltrare, con me, lo staff di Hogwarts approfittando della stupida convinzione di Minerva Mc Grannitt che i Mangiamorte si sono pentiti e che sia necessario reintegrarli nella società.

Un nuovo mattone per costruire il ponte che permetterà ai miei vecchi compari di riprendere il controllo della scuola e del Ministero. E che mattone…

Come se non bastasse, uscendo dalla stanza sul retro, mi sono ritrovato tra i piedi Loony e Paciock. Possibile che questo gruppetto di “eroi” abbia una specie di radar, che li fa capitare sempre nei posti sbagliati al momento sbagliato?

Sembravano immersi in una conversazione piuttosto fitta, ma nonostante l'incantesimo di Goyle, non posso essere sicuro che qualcosa non sia filtrato.

Lovegood non mi è sembrata sorpresa di vedermi.

Mi sono dovuto fermare a salutare, sarebbe sembrato sospetto altrimenti, e lei è scattata in piedi, accomiatandosi da un confuso Paciock e trascinandomi letteralmente fuori dal locale.

Una volta per strada, sotto una fitta nevicata, Loony mi ha rivelato ridacchiando che non vedeva l'ora di trovare un modo per svicolare. Mi sono astenuto dal commentare che, piuttosto che passare dieci minuti da solo con quella noia mortale di Paciock, mi farei crescere da solo delle bolle verdastre e purulente sul sedere. Lei deve avere letto quel commento sulla mia faccia, però, perché si è affrettata a spiegare sorridendo con quella vaga aria sognante che ogni tanto assume, che voleva lasciarlo solo per dargli modo di parlare con Hannah Abbott.

Poveretta.

Abbott, intendo.

E ora che finalmente è arrivato il mattino, dopo l'ennesima notte tormentata, seduto al mio posto al tavolo dei professori stringo tra le dita un toast fino a stritolarlo, mentre guardo avanzare lungo il corridoio tra i tavoli della Sala Grande, tra Minerva McGrannitt e Poppy Pomfrey, il famoso infiltrato.

L'ennesima complicazione scagliata sopra la mia testa.

Pansy Parkinson.


	31. 30: Un'altra invitata alla festa

**19 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Mi sono svegliata piuttosto nervosa, anzi: incavolata sarebbe il termine più corretto per descrivere il mio stato mentale.

Dopo che, l'altra sera, Draco mi ha praticamente inchiodata sulla poltrona nel suo spartano appartamento e mi ha quasi baciata, le cose tra di noi sembravano essere tornate a… prima di quella sera in cui era uscito vestito di tutto punto ed era tornato molto tardi insieme a Luna. Ieri sera, però, lui è sparito di nuovo giù per la strada che portava a Hogsmeade e, un'altra volta, è tornato tardi insieme a Luna.

E io non capisco a che gioco stia giocando.

Non capisco perché un momento prima accorre in mio aiuto come un cavaliere senza macchia e senza paura, e il momento successivo gioca coi miei sentimenti come il gatto col topo.

Qual è il vero Draco?

È una domanda che mi tormenta mentre mi vesto e mi pettino, mentre mi do un velo di trucco e mi incammino lungo i corridoi diretta alla Sala Grande. Mentre mi verso un caffè, anche se non dovrei visto quanto sono nervosa, e mi servo una generosa dose di uova strapazzate. Mentre cerco di non guardarlo di sottecchi che fa colazione a qualche sedia di distanza.

Non dovrei sprecare tutto questo tempo a pensare a lui. Domani i ragazzi partiranno e la scuola diventerà molto più silenziosa, un tranquillo gigante di pietra che riposa in mezzo alla neve e che io ho imparato ad amare quanto la versione ricolma di studenti, risa e caos. Avrò da fare, nei prossimi giorni, e parecchio anche: lezioni da preparare, qualche riparazione da fare all'edificio con l'uso della magia, tutoring per i ragazzi che non tornano a casa per le vacanze di Natale. Ho abbastanza cose per la testa senza aggiungere anche Enigma Malfoy alla lista, eppure non riesco a imbrigliare i pensieri in una direzione diversa.

O meglio, non ci riesco finché non sento un brusio tra gli studenti e alzo lo sguardo dalla pagina che ho riletto già tre volte senza capirla, nemmeno fosse scritta in aramaico antico anziché nell'inglese che uso quotidianamente. A quel punto, tutta la mia attenzione si concentra sul tentativo di sopravvivere all'ettolitro di caffè ustionante che mi è andato di traverso, minacciando di incenerirmi la trachea e di strozzarmi.

Quando mi riprendo – più o meno – il terzetto che ha indirettamente causato la mia quasi-morte è ormai giunto ai piedi del tavolo: Minerva, Poppy e… Pansy Parkinson.

Quest'ultima si guarda intorno con un'aria a metà tra il compiaciuto e il disgustato. Quando posa gli occhi su di me, che ancora sto tossendo e devo avere le guance rosse come il camion dei pompieri, prevale il disgusto. Quando invece il suo sguardo si sposta su Draco… beh, è tutto un altro discorso.

È come se, per lei, Babbo Natale sia arrivato con una settimana di anticipo.

Minerva sale sulla piattaforma del tavolo dello staff, seguita dalle altre due. Raggiunta la sua postazione centrale, con Poppy e Pansy alle calcagna, batte le mani per richiamare l'attenzione degli studenti. Inutile dire che anche quelli tra gli insegnanti che stanno ancora mangiando si girano verso di lei. Alcuni di noi la guardano come se le fossero sbucate altre due o tre teste dal collo.

«Buongiorno a tutti, ragazzi. Vi rubo solo pochi istanti poi potrete tornare alla vostra colazione. Vi annuncio che, col nuovo anno, il nostro staff si arricchirà di un altro membro. Da tempo la nostra Madame Pomfrey cercava un assistente cui trasmettere tutte le sue conoscenze e finalmente abbiamo trovato la persona adatta.»

Minerva fa una pausa e con un cenno invita Pansy a farsi avanti. Io però sto guardando Poppy, che sembra tutto fuorché entusiasta di avere “finalmente” centrato il proprio obbiettivo. Anche Minerva, a dirla tutta, mi sembra piuttosto… rigida. Più del solito, insomma.

«Pansy Parkinson, forse i più grandi tra di voi la ricorderanno. Ha studiato e lavorato per tre anni a St. Mungo, ed è la persona più preparata tra quelle che hanno risposto alla nostra richiesta. Passerà qui qualche giorno prima di Natale, per ambientarsi e familiarizzare con l'infermeria, e tornerà insieme a voi all'inizio del nuovo anno. Sarà lei, sotto la guida di Madame Pomfrey, a prendersi cura di voi se vi farete male o se vi ammalerete.»

Minerva siede, e indica a Parkinson di accomodarsi. La sala ormai è un tumulto di mormorii non proprio contenti, tra cui riesco a distinguere un “piuttosto che farmi curare da una MangiaMorte, preferisco crepare” proveniente dal tavolo dei Corvonero.

In realtà è un commento ingiusto: per quanto Pansy fosse una delle mie aguzzine più crudeli ai tempi della scuola e nonostante durante la Battaglia di Hogwarts si fosse apertamente schierata per Voldemort, non è mai stata una MangiaMorte. Semplicemente, da stronza opportunista qual è, deve aver pensato come tanti che una purosangue di famiglia ricca come lei avesse solo da guadagnare, a stare dalla parte del Signore Oscuro. Stupido, miope ed egoista? Ma certo. Non attivamente malvagio, però.

A ogni modo, lei sembra non fare caso al putiferio che la sua presenza, come quella di Draco prima di lei, ha scatenato: in quattro e quattr'otto ha individuato la sedia vuota di fianco a quest'ultimo e si è accomodata, protendendosi verso di lui con fin troppa confidenza.

Per tutto il resto del pasto, non riesco a distogliere del tutto l'attenzione da loro, dal modo in cui lei si china a parlargli nell'orecchio, ridendo. Dal modo in cui la sua mano si posa sul braccio di lui un po' troppe volte, e per troppi secondi, da essere un gesto casuale.

Quando le sue dita scivolano sulla coscia muscolosa di Draco, decido che ho mangiato abbastanza e, spingendo indietro la sedia con più energia del necessario, mi allontano dalla Sala Grande.

Da loro.

  
  


La porta della sala professori sbatte e io sollevo lo sguardo dal cassetto dove stavo frugando alla ricerca di una boccetta del mio inchiostro preferito, che ero convinta di aver lasciato lì.

Neville entra come una furia, le guance arrossate e non solo dal freddo che imperversa all'esterno. Questa mattina ha fatto colazione molto presto per andare con Pomona a controllare non so cosa nelle serre prima dell'inizio delle lezioni, quindi si è perso la presentazione della nostra nuova, “attesissima” collega. È evidente che deve averlo appena saputo.

«Cos'è questa storia? Com'è che è arrivata un'altra di… di… di  _loro_ ?!»

Punta un dito accusatorio verso Malfoy il quale, accomodato su una sedia accanto al fuoco che scoppietta allegro nel camino, nemmeno alza gli occhi dalle tabelle relative al torneo di Quidditch che sta esaminando.

Filius, da sopra una tazza di tè, borbotta qualcosa che sembra tanto un assenso.

«Non ti agitare così, Neville. Primo, non ti fa bene; secondo, le vibrazioni negative che trasmetti mi impediranno di trovare i Ricciocorni Schiattosi, durante queste vacanze.»

Sento distintamente Draco reprimere una risata.

«Come fate a stare qui così tranquilli? Ci stanno fregando la scuola da sotto i piedi e voi nemmeno ve ne accorgete!»

«Neville, non ti sembra di esagerare?» gli chiedo.

«Esagerare? Ma se…»

«Stai calmo, Paciok. Dubito che un insegnante di Volo e un'assistente infermiera siano in grado di scatenare una rivoluzione qui dentro» lo interrompe Draco, irridendolo. Chiude il suo quaderno e si alza. «E ora scusate, ma devo andare a organizzare una sollevazione popolare.»

Neville ringhia qualcosa di incomprensibile, ma Draco nemmeno si gira, nel suo tragitto verso la porta.

Non riesce a uscire, però, perché non appena allunga la mano verso la maniglia, quella ruota e il battente si apre.

Le sopracciglia corvine di Parkinson si sollevano in un'espressione di soddisfazione.

«Ah, eccoti qui. Ti ho cercato in ogni angolo di questo maledetto rudere.» Gli agguanta un braccio, tirandolo verso di sé e il corridoio.

«Hai un paio d'ore buche adesso, vero? Ho guardato i tuoi orari…» le sento dire mentre si allontanano. «Perché non mi accompagni a fare un giro, così mi mostri cosa è cambiato?»

Mi accorgo di aver serrato i denti così forte da farmi dolere la mascella solo qualche minuto dopo, quando esco a mia volta dalla sala professori con la boccetta di inchiostro stretta tra le dita e in corpo la voglia di uccidere qualcuno.

Merlino, quanto sono stupida?

  
  



	32. 31: Noiosa come una zanzara ad agosto

**19 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Neville mi stava aspettando fuori dalla mia classe, quando ho finito l'ultima lezione della giornata. Come fossimo studenti, mi ha trascinata in un'aula vuota e ha iniziato un'altra tirata sui rampolli dei Mangiamorte che stanno prendendo il controllo del castello.

Io ho cercato di farlo ragionare: Parkinson è sempre stata una persona odiosa, ma non è mai stata coinvolta nelle attività dei Mangiamorte e, anzi, ho l'impressione che, sempre per la vigliaccheria di cui sopra, non abbia mai desiderato farlo. Penso che ciò che voglia è trovarsi un tranquillo angoletto di mondo dove fare la bulletta in santa pace. Non che qui le sarà permesso di farlo.

In ogni caso, il castello è sotto stretto controllo di Minerva e del Ministero, che non permetteranno di certo un' “invasione” di professori pro Voldemort e, checché ne pensi Neville, sono convinta che Malfoy sia tutto fuorché una minaccia.

Insomma: la presenza di Parkinson non è altro che un'immensa rottura di scatole.

Neville, poco convinto, se n'è andato scuotendo la testa e io sono corsa nel mio appartamento a cambiarmi, per poi precipitarmi lungo le scorciatoie per la Stanza delle Necessità, in notevole ritardo.

Arrivo nel corridoio della Stanza trafelata e un po' in ansia.

Ora che c'è Pansy, Malfoy non avrà più bisogno del passatempo che le nostre lezioni rappresentano e io… io mi rendo conto che non è solo l'idea di non completare il mio addestramento al combattimento corpo a corpo a pesarmi.

Ormai mi sono abituata alle corse serali, all'esercizio fisico, e sono certa che mi mancherebbe.

“Puoi continuare anche da sola” sussurra una vocina pratica nella mia testa.

Vero, ma… non sarebbe la stessa cosa.

Non sarebbe lo stesso, senza Draco. Senza quella scintilla di… qualcosa, che scocca ogni tanto tra di noi. E che a volte, poi, esplode.

Provo una strana sensazione alla bocca dello stomaco.

“Lui non prova lo stesso per te” torna a sussurrare la vocina. “Ricordi Luna? Ricordi che, alla fine, non ti ha baciata? Non c'è nessuna scintilla, solo lussuria e quella stupida scommessa. Solo per avere un'occasione di prenderti in giro.”

E allora perché, perché sono così attratta da lui, anche se mi costa ammetterlo perfino con me stessa?

“Perché sei una stupida romantica che vuole colmare il vuoto lasciato da Ron” insiste la vocina. Quanto la odio.

Entro, e non c'è nessuno.

La delusione è come una doccia di gelido piombo fuso, che mi indebolisce le ginocchia e si porta via tutte le mie energie.

Sono tentata di appallottolarmi sul divano, tra gli assurdi cuscini rosa che la Stanza, per qualche motivo, continua a generare ogni volta che vi metto piede, ma il senso del dovere prende il sopravvento e, dopo essermi infilata nelle orecchie musica rock babbana, accendo il tapis roulant e comincio il mio allenamento.

Non lo sento entrare. Mi accorgo della sua presenza solo quando sale sull'apparecchio accanto al mio. Un cenno di saluto, niente di più, poi subito inizia a correre.

Almeno è venuto.

Lo osservo di sottecchi, cercando di non farmi notare.

Il viso, serio e concentrato, non lascia trasparire nessun pensiero, nessuna emozione.

“Chi sei, Draco?” chiedo tra me, ma dal muro di silenzio che si è costruito intorno non arriva nessuna risposta, solo il ritmico rimbalzare della sua treccia pesante sulla schiena.

Oggi indossa una canotta sportiva grigio scuro, di un tessuto tecnico traspirante che aderisce alla sua figura come una seconda pelle, senza lasciare niente del suo torso potente all'immaginazione: ogni singolo muscolo ne viene evidenziato, ogni rilievo. Non che io ne abbia bisogno: ogni dettaglio del suo torso nudo è inciso nella mia memoria.

Lo guardo e, come ogni volta, mi colpisce il modo in cui Malfoy ha scolpito il proprio corpo, affilandolo in un'arma letale.

Lo guardo, e mi sembra di provare ancora la sensazione della sua pelle sotto le dita. L'emozione dei suoi occhi nei miei. Il baratro di piacere in cui mi ha precipitata.

All'improvviso ho la bocca arida e il ventre sottosopra, al punto che perdo la concentrazione e incespico, rischiando di farmi sbattere a terra dal rullo del tapis-roulant il quale, incurante del mio stato d'animo, continua a girare al suo ritmo.

Mi riprendo, dandomi dell'idiota, e Malfoy mi guarda ghignando, un sopracciglio sollevato.

Insomma, non è cambiato niente.

Finito l'allenamento, lasciamo insieme la Stanza delle Necessità, senza esserci scambiati nemmeno una parola.

Esce lui per primo e, per qualche istante, non riesco a vedere la persona che sta parlando, in corridoio.

«Oh, finalmente, eccoti qui» lo accoglie una voce femminile, seccata. «Ho provato in tutti i modi ma non riuscivo a entrare. Si può sapere cos'hai fatto lì dentro per tutto questo…cosa ci facevi  _con lei_ ?!»

La voce di Parkinson si è alzata di un'ottava e, se gli sguardi potessero uccidere, di me non resterebbe che un misero mucchietto di cenere davanti alla porta.

Costringo i muscoli della mia faccia in un'espressione di gelida impassibilità la quale, visto lo sforzo che sto facendo, probabilmente mi resterà impressa a vita.

«Buonasera anche a te, Pansy.»

Lei mi ignora.

«Allora?» incalza. «Hai idea da quanto ti sto aspettando e tu… tu…»

Non attendo la replica di Malfoy e mi allontano a passo deciso lungo il corridoio: non ho la benché minima intenzione di rimanere ad assistere a quello che ha tutta l'idea di essere un litigio tra fidanzati.

Sento lacrime di stizza salirmi agli occhi, ma mi sforzo di ricacciarle indietro.

Luna, Pansy… me. Draco si sta costruendo un harem di tutto rispetto. E io sono la più stupida di tutte le stupide.

«Granger, aspetta.»

La sua voce mi chiama, ma io la ignoro e continuo a camminare.

«Granger!»

Un rumore di passi affrettati e una mano che si stringe sul mio braccio. Due occhi grigi, imperscrutabili, incontrano i miei.

«Che c'è, Malfoy?» replico, cercando di convogliare nelle mie parole e nella mia espressione l'indifferenza più totale e anche una certa fretta, come se avessi qualcosa di urgente da fare. E ce l'ho, in effetti: una bella doccia gelata di realtà, per scartavetrare dalla mia pelle ogni traccia di desiderio per il bellimbusto che mi sta di fronte.

«C'è una cosa di cui ti vorrei parlare.»

Non faccio in tempo a replicare, perché Pansy ci piomba di nuovo addosso. Fa scorrere lo sguardo dalla cima dei miei capelli sudaticci alla punta delle mie scarpe da corsa, passando per gli abiti umidi che aderiscono al mio corpo.

«Il tempo passa, Granger, ma tu rimani sempre la stessa. Sciatta, piatta, insipida e impicciona. Torna a leccare i piedi alla McGrannit, ché noi abbiamo di meglio da fare. Andiamo, Draco?»

Lo prende sottobraccio e lui si lascia condurre via.

Beh, di Parkinson si può dire tutto, ma non che abbia peli sulla lingua.

  
  


«Quei due non avranno intenzione di continuare così a ogni pasto, spero?»

La voce di Neville è così disgustata che mi verrebbe quasi da ridere… quasi. Probabilmente ci riuscirei se solo fossi in grado di disserrare la mandibola che sto stringendo al punto da farmi dolere i denti.

Parkinson sembra aver deciso di sbaragliare la concorrenza, facendo capire agli altri membri dell'Harem di Malfoy che, ora che ha fatto la sua comparsa al Castello, non c'è più posto per nessun'altra. È arrivata appesa al suo braccio, quando si sono accomodati al tavolo gli si è praticamente seduta in grembo e ha più o meno iniziato a imboccarlo. La Sala Grande risuona delle sue risatine complici e del sibilo dei suoi mormorii sensuali.

Sul viso di tutto lo staff al tavolo e su quello degli studenti più vicini si può leggere chiara tutta una gamma di emozioni, dalla perplessità allo sdegno, al disgusto, al divertimento.

Hagrid sembra sul punto di strozzarsi cercando di non ridere, Argus non riesce quasi a stare seduto per il palese desiderio di alzarsi e punirli come farebbe con gli scolari e le labbra di Minerva sono strette in una linea così sottile che mi domando come abbia fatto a infilarvi in mezzo anche solo un boccone.

Con stupore mi accorgo che l'unica a non sembrare in alcun modo sfiorata dalla scenetta che si sta svolgendo a un passo da lei è Luna. Col suo solito sorriso placido si porta alla bocca una cucchiaiata dopo l'altra di budino, sfogliando distrattamente l'ultima copia del Cavillo e accarezzando con sguardo benevolo i tavoli delle casate, i fantasmi e i propri colleghi, compresi i due piccioncini alla sua destra.

Perché non è incazzata quanto me?

Forse perché è meno scema di me…

Io invece sono una completa idiota e me ne rendo conto quando, vedendo Malfoy dire qualcosa a Pansy in tono perentorio per poi alzarsi e lasciarla lì da sola, mi coglie un'ondata di sollievo così potente da lasciarmi le ginocchia molli.

Non imparerò mai.

  
  


Più tardi, dalla mia posizione accanto al fuoco nel salottino dei professori, vedo il portone aprirsi e Draco, con indosso i soliti pantaloncini e una maglietta, entrambi zuppi, rientrare da una delle sue assurde corse.

Ho cambiato idea almeno venti volte sul da farsi, oscillando tra l'irritazione verso me stessa, la rabbia nei confronti di Malfoy e la curiosità riguardo alla famosa “cosa di cui mi voleva parlare”.

Alla fine vince la curiosità e, anche se sono ormai le dieci e mezza di sera, decido di dargli un quarto d'ora per lavarsi e cambiarsi poi mi alzo e mi avvio giù per le scale. In fondo, non sarebbe la prima volta che parliamo a quest'ora.

Quando giro l'angolo, mi rendo conto di essere arrivata troppo tardi: Pansy è già lì, il pugno che batte sulla porta di Malfoy.

Proseguo per la mia strada come se niente fosse, fingendo di starmi semplicemente dirigendo verso la il mio appartamento.

Quando oltrepasso la soglia di quello di Draco, lo intravedo oltre la figura sensuale di Parkinson.

Non indossa una maglietta, e il suo torso nudo risalta, latteo, alla luce delle lampade.

Incassando la testa tra le spalle mi affretto verso la mia stanza.

Mi sento vuota.


	33. 32: La fiammella di una candela

**19 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Non so più come fare a staccarmi Pansy di dosso.

È peggio, diecimila volte peggio rispetto a quando eravamo a Malfoy Manor. Lì, almeno, eravamo soli – se si esclude mio padre, che è talmente perso nel contenuto della propria testa da non contare – e lei non sentiva il bisogno di dimostrare a nessuno il suo presunto possesso su di me.

Non aveva capito allora, e ancora di meno adesso, che non sono “suo”, qualunque cosa voglia dire.

Abbiamo scopato per un po' – per parecchio, per dire la verità – ma la cosa per me finisce lì e ora… ora non ho nemmeno più voglia di fare sesso con lei. Non da quando…

Il ricordo di due occhi castani intenti nei miei mi affiora alla mente, tormentando il nucleo di gelo che ho nel petto con un'intensità che mi spaventa.

Ormai mi è chiaro: che la cosa mi piaccia o no, Pansy non riuscirà ad avere un effetto così potente su di me nemmeno tra mille anni. Non c'è mai stata una relazione, con lei, e mai ci sarà.

Mi pulisco la bocca col tovagliolo. Per quanto i pasti nella Grande Sala siano sempre estremamente piacevoli, per me, col fatto che metà dei presenti mi disprezza e l'altra metà vorrebbe farmi fuori, sono certo che quello di stasera stabilisca un record. Adoro essere lo zimbello di tutti i presenti, che sghignazzano mentre Pansy mi si struscia addosso con fare che vorrebbe essere da gatta ma che la fa somigliare più che altro a una bambina capricciosa, viziata e prepotente.

Che, in fondo, sono gli aggettivi che meglio la descrivono.

«Ora basta» sibilo. «Ti stai rendendo ridicola.»

Come se non avesse sentito, lei solleva un cucchiaio di budino, cercando di avvicinarlo alla mia bocca. Le afferro un polso, bloccando il movimento a metà. È la prima volta che la tocco volontariamente, da quando è arrivata.

Ci guardiamo al di sopra delle nostre mani. Lei ha uno sguardo sensuale e malizioso.

«Mi piace quando sei rude» bisbiglia «quando mi spingi i polsi sopra la testa per tenermi ferma mentre mi fai impazzire.»

Anche se non voglio, i ricordi del suo corpo nudo e voluttuoso che si contorce sotto di me nell'estasi dell'orgasmo mi invadono la mente. Per un istante è come se gli ultimi tre mesi non fossero esistiti.

Poi però colgo un movimento con la coda dell'occhio, in quel punto del tavolo che non sembro riuscire mai a perdere di vista del tutto. Granger si è voltata di scatto, abbassando la testa sul piatto e io, idiota che sono, non riesco a non sperare che sia… gelosa.

Questo la dice lunga sulla mia forza di volontà, sulla mia capacità di tenere fede ai miei stessi propositi.

L'aria nella Grande Sala si è fatta soffocante, Pansy mi toglie il respiro, mi brucia l'aria nei polmoni. No, il suo calore non è più gradito. Non è più in grado di sconfiggere il gelo che ho dentro.

Ora che ho sentito cosa può fare il sole, la fiammella di una candela non mi basta più.

«Smettila, Pansy» le intimo «non è questo il modo, né il luogo.»

Me la scrollo di dosso e mi alzo.

«Dove vai?»

«Fuori, a correre.»

Non attendo la sua risposta. Il freddo esterno mi attira come il richiamo di una sirena al quale non posso resistere. Devo confondermi col ghiaccio, perdere me stesso nel buio della neve silenziosa. Solo così potrò sopravvivere a un'altra notte senza sole.

Perché il sole è qualcosa che non potrò mai avere.

  
  


Non so che ore siano quando rientro, ma la luce nel salottino dei professori davanti all'ingresso è ancora accesa.

Il fiato, ancora pesante per la corsa, mi inciampa in gola quando mi accorgo che c'è Granger accanto al camino, nell'unica poltrona dalla quale è possibile vedere bene il portone.

Mi fissa per un istante, gli occhi spalancati. Come se…

Come se mi stesse aspettando.

Le giro le spalle e mi dirigo verso le scale.

  
  


Una doccia fredda ha lavato via tutti i residui di sudore ghiacciato e di fango, ma non i pensieri.

Quei pensieri che non dovrei avere.

Mi sto finendo di intrecciare i capelli ancora umidi quando sento bussare alla porta. Una rapida occhiata all'orologio mi dice che sono quasi le undici.

Solo una persona, finora, si è presentata qui a quest'ora e all'improvviso tutto il gelo della corsa evapora, sostituito da una vampata inaspettata di calore, che si condensa in un nucleo rovente alla base dello stomaco. E più sotto, dove il mio corpo reagisce con violenza all'idea che  _lei_ sia qui, che tra poco entri in questo spazio che sento così poco mio e lo colmi con la sua presenza, col suo profumo.

Mi aggiusto il cavallo dei pantaloni. So che sarebbe il caso di indossare una maglietta, ma non me ne frega niente. So che non dovrei sentirmi così, ma non me ne frega niente.

Voglio lei, qui, il più possibile vicina alla mia pelle.

Mi affretto ad aprire, già con un mezzo sorriso sulla bocca, aspettandomi quegli occhi castani che sanno scavarmi dentro, magari con le sopracciglia inarcate in un'espressione interrogativa, ripensando al fatto che oggi le ho detto che le devo parlare di una cosa. Non so nemmeno io cosa le dirò, ma…

Il sorriso si pietrifica, bloccandosi a metà, mentre la secchiata d'acqua della mia delusione si schianta su di me, facendomi fare un involontario passo indietro.

Sulla porta, la camicetta slacciata in un modo totalmente inappropriato per il luogo in cui ci troviamo e le labbra atteggiate in un broncio sensuale, c'è Pansy.

«Perché non sei venuto direttamente da me, dopo la tua stupida corsa?» chiede, petulante, ponendosi una mano sul fianco in una posa che accentua le sue curve. «Non hai corso abbastanza, oggi pomeriggio?»

Apro la bocca per risponderle, ma mi blocco. Come in un film di terz'ordine, Granger sceglie proprio questo momento per passare. Ci fissiamo per un istante effimero che però mi scava un solco infuocato in gola. Dura un soffio, poi lei incassa la testa nelle spalle e se ne va.

Io torno a guardare Pansy, che sta ancora blaterando, e mi rendo conto di non sopportarla più. Forse in realtà non l'ho mai sopportata. Forse l'ho solo usata, come il gran bastardo che sono, per tenere a bada il gelo che ho dentro.

È la faccia del bastardo che decido di indossare, quindi, fredda e immobile.

«Se non sono venuto da te è perché non lo volevo fare» la interrompo, lapidario. «Te l'ho detto a Malfoy Manor e te lo ripeto anche ora: io e te non stiamo insieme. Io e te scopiamo e  basta, anzi, scopavamo. Il gioco è bello quando dura poco, e questo è durato fin troppo.»

«Ma, Draco, io pensavo che…»

«Tu  _pensavi_ perché non mi hai mai  _ascoltato_ . Torna a giocare con gli altri tuoi amichetti: sono sicuro che ne hai diversi.»

«È per questo? Sei geloso?»

«No, Pansy, non me ne frega niente di quanti ragazzi si infilano regolarmente nelle tue mutande. Divertiti.»

«Puoi divertirti anche tu, sai?» mi dice lei, gatta, drappeggiandosi sullo stipite della porta.

«No, grazie. E ora, se non ti dispiace, vorrei dormire.»

Faccio per chiudere la porta, ma lei blocca il battente con la mano.

«Non credo di dover essere io a ricordarti che devi agevolare la mia presenza qui.»

La guardo col gelo negli occhi.

«Dubito che il senso fosse quello di agevolare la tua presenza nel mio letto. Buonanotte, Pansy.»

«Non finisce qui, Draco.»

“Non finisce mai”, penso, guardandola allontanarsi ancheggiando lungo il corridoio.

  
  



	34. 33: Luna è una donna piena di sorprese

**21 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


La neve ha ricominciato a cadere, incessante. Ricopre le colline che circondano Hogwarts come una coperta. Come se la terra dormisse, in attesa della primavera.

Vorrei che succedesse lo stesso al tumulto dei miei sentimenti. Che andassero a dormire, per risvegliarsi fra qualche mese completamente risanati. Indolori.

Accarezzo con lo sguardo il piccolo abete che Hagrid ha piazzato nel salottino dei professori e non riesco a non pensare ai Natali del passato. Quelli vissuti insieme ai miei genitori, prima che il mio essere strega si interponesse tra di noi. E quelli trascorsi alla Tana, quando tutto era più semplice.

Ginny e Harry mi hanno chiesto di passare il Natale con loro, ma ho declinato. So che George sta organizzando una piccola festa per l'antivigilia: li vedrò allora.

Anche Molly mi ha invitata comunque a passare le vacanze in famiglia, anche se non sto più con Ron; credo che passerò per un saluto, se non il giorno di Natale, quello successivo, ma non ho voglia di trascorrere tutta la giornata con loro. I Weasley sono stati una vera famiglia per me, in tutti questi anni, e l’amore che provo per ciascuno di loro va oltre ciò che può essere espresso a parole, ma al momenti fa troppo male sapere che non saranno la famiglia del mio futuro.

Non posso negare che, rompendo con Ron, ho perso molto più che un fidanzato e ora capisco perché è proprio durante le feste che molte persone fanno un bilancio della propria vita.

Se analizzo la mia… beh, non posso negare di essere praticamente sola e i corridoi di Hogwarts, ormai quasi deserti, sembrano riecheggiare la mia situazione.

Ieri quasi tutti i ragazzi sono partiti per tornare a casa, dalle loro famiglie, così come alcuni dei miei colleghi.

Al Castello siamo rimasti in pochi: quei due o tre ragazzi che non hanno una casa in cui tornare; Minerva, Pomona, Poppy, Hagrid, Argus e Filius, che hanno dedicato la loro intera esistenza alla scuola. Luna, che raggiungerà Xenophilius oggi nel pomeriggio. Io, con la mia famiglia allo sfascio… Draco Malfoy.

E Pansy Parkinson.

Resterà fino a martedì e non vedo l’ora che se ne vada.

Non so esattamente cosa sia successo tra lei e Malfoy, ma la disgustosa scenetta di quella prima sera nella Sala Grande non si è più ripetuta, anzi: mi sembra che Draco le giri alla larga.

Stupida come sono, non riesco a non esserne contenta.

Di contro, la nostra nuova, amatissima collega non perde occasione per sibilare cattiverie al mio indirizzo. Mi sfugge un sospiro.

«Io continuo a dirtelo, ma tu non mi dai retta: vieni con me e papà a caccia di Ricciocorni Schiattosi, invece di startene tappata qui dentro. Vedrai che il tuo umore migliorerà.»

Ero talmente persa nei miei pensieri che non ho nemmeno sentito Luna entrare.

«Cosa ti fa pensare che il mio umore abbia bisogno di essere migliorato?»

«Hai sospirato talmente forte da fare invidia a un Clughi.»

Mi trattengo dal chiederle di cosa si tratti.

«Beh, tutti sono andati a casa, anche tu partirai tra poco e io, insomma… lo sai: anche se vado dai miei per il giorno di Natale, non è che una riunione di facciata. Non ho più una famiglia e in questo periodo la cosa mi pesa.»

Luna si accomoda nella poltrona accanto alla mia e mi fissa. A volte lo fa, con quei suoi occhi sognanti che però vedono tutto e, ormai ne sono convinta, lo fanno con un’acutezza straordinaria… seppur viziata da parecchi preconcetti bislacchi.

«Io non credo sia solo per questo che sei giù.»

Forzo una risatina.

«Che altri motivi avrei?

«Pansy Parkinson.»

Sorrido.

«Beh, non posso negare che sia una spina nel fianco, né che vedrei molto volentieri la sua schiena allontanarsi per sempre, ma se pensi che mi rovini la vita pensando a lei, mi hai scambiata per Neville. È lui quello che pensa che saremo circondati dai MangiaMorte entro Capodanno.»

«Beh, però a Neville non interessa particolarmente che lei stia appiccicata come un francobollo babbano a Draco. A te sì.»

Sussulto e sento un calore strisciante salirmi dal collo a imporporare le guance.

«Ma cosa stai dicendo?»

«Dico che dovresti andare in camera sua, una di queste sere in cui il castello è vuoto, e dargli una strapazzata come si deve. Credo che lui non aspetti altro e tu ti sentirai meglio, dopo.»

«Luna!!» esclamo sconvolta, con le guance ormai roventi.

«Una strapazzata ogni tanto fa bene» sentenzia. «A me è capitato con Neville, e mi sono sentita molto rilassata, dopo.»

«Cosa?!» salto praticamente sulla poltrona.

«Beh, è un bel ragazzo.»

«Sì, è vero, ma… a lui non piace Hannah?» protesto debolmente.

«Certo, ma non ha ancora raccolto il coraggio di dirglielo. E poi comunque è successo parecchio tempo fa» mi rassicura lei. Beh, rassicurare è una parola grossa. «In ogni caso, tu mi sembri proprio tesa. E tesa in una direzione ben precisa, oltretutto.»

«È di Malfoy che stiamo parlando!» protesto.

Lei mi sorride pacifica, come se mi avesse suggerito di invitare Minerva a bere un tè, anziché infilarmi nel letto del ragazzo che mi ha tormentata per sette anni.

«Beh, che c’è? Si vede lontano un miglio che è quello che vuoi.»

Mi porto entrambe le mani alla bocca, inorridita.

«Tranquilla, io lo vedo perché ti conosco e ti voglio bene.»

«Non c’è niente da vedere» borbotto.

«Hermione, non c’è niente di male, sai? Tu sei diversa, il mondo è diverso e anche lui è cambiato. Non è più il bullo arrogante di quando, qui dentro, gli studenti eravamo noi. E poi ammetterai che ha un fisico niente male.»

«Beh, ci credo che pensi che ha un fisico niente male.»

Lei mi guarda perplessa.

«E perché?»

«Perché sta giocando anche con te!» sbotto esasperata e anche un po' seccata che mi abbia costretta a dirlo anziché ammetterlo lei stessa.

Luna spalanca gli occhi, poi si riprende. Resta pensosa per un attimo, infine un sorriso divertito le esplode sulla bocca.

«Tu pensi che io e lui… e sei gelosa!»

«Non sono gelosa!»

Se arrossisco ancora un po’, posso iniziare a usare la mia faccia come piastra per cuocere gli hamburger.

«A me sembra proprio di sì. Non ne hai motivo, però: io mi sposerò con qualcuno che non scoppi a ridere ogni volta che nomino i Nargilli, e Draco non risponde a questo prerequisito. Io e lui siamo solo… amici, sì, forse ci potremmo definire così. Più o meno, insomma: ogni tanto ci incontriamo, io parlo, lui smozzica qualche sillaba in risposta, ma mi lascia capire tante cose da quelle mezze parole che riesco a tirargli fuori. Tutto qui.»

«Non ho motivo di essere gelosa perché non sono attratta da lui» borbotto, incrociando le braccia sul petto e cercando di credere io stessa alle mie parole. «E comunque, lui ha Pansy.»

«E tu hai delle fette di prosciutto di Klizgrot sugli occhi.»

«Ho delle fette di cosa?!» poi preoccupata che lei si lanci in fantasiose spiegazioni aggiungo «no, no, lascia perdere.»

«Lui non _ha_ Pansy, zuccona. Sono giorni che cerca di tenerla a bada come si fa con un Wregtin selvatico. Non lo vedi com’è rigido quando lei si avvicina?»

«A me pare costantemente rigido, Parkinson o non Parkinson. Sempre sull’attenti.»

«No, quando parla con te non lo è. E nemmeno quando è con me. In ogni caso» Luna mi fa un sorriso scaltro «se non fossi gelosa, non ti importerebbe se lui passasse tutte le sue notti con Pansy, giusto?»

Non mi lascia il tempo di replicare. Guarda la pendola sul caminetto, esclama che si è fatto tardi e si alza dalla poltrona.

Si china su di me, e quando mi abbraccia per salutarmi sussurra:

«Dagli un’opportunità. E danne una anche a te stessa.»

La guardo uscire stralunata.

Davvero vuole che io vada a letto con Draco Malfoy? Dev’essere impazzita.

Oltretutto non è impazzita solo lei, a ben guardare. A ogni lettera Ginny mi chiede come vanno le cose con “la vecchia serpe bella fuori e brutta dentro”, come lo chiama lei. Pensavo che fossero gli ormoni della gravidanza, ma Luna non è incinta.

Credo.

Con tutte le stranezze che mi ha detto oggi - stranezze perfino per i suoi standard - non sono più sicura di niente.


	35. 34: Far West

**22 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Oh, finalmente la secchioncella si è degnata di uscire dalla biblioteca. Mi domando perché non ti abbiano assegnato una camera da letto lì dentro, direttamente.»

Pansy Parkinson, nella sua divisa bianca da infermiera, si stacca dal muro cui era appoggiata, le braccia conserte e un sorriso beffardo sul volto.

Tutto, nel suo atteggiamento, dichiara che la ragazza non è cambiata di una virgola rispetto a quando, studentessa, bullizzava i ragazzi più giovani. O Luna. O me.

Sospiro internamente, ma cerco di mantenere una maschera impassibile sul volto.

«Avevi bisogno di qualcosa, Parkinson?» le chiedo con educazione ricamata di ghiaccio.

«Sì, la mia capa mi ha mandata a darti la lista delle pozioni quasi esaurite. Dice di muovere le tue chiappette stitiche, ché le servono per quando i ragazzi ritorneranno a gennaio.»

Dubito che Poppy abbia usato quelle precise parole.

La fisso.

«Beh, che hai da guardare?» mi chiede seccata, ma mi accorgo di una contrazione a un angolo della bocca, come se stesse facendo fatica a reprimere un sorriso. O meglio, un ghigno. No, non è proprio cambiata.

«Credo che tu ti sia dimenticata di darmi l'elenco» puntualizzo stancamente. Ho l'impressione di sapere come andrà a finire questa conversazione, ma purtroppo ho uno svantaggio rispetto alle stronze come lei: sono una persona perbene e mi tocca comportarmi con educazione e correttezza.

«Ah sì? Oh, che sbadata» risponde lei con un'aria da finta svanita. «Ce l'ho proprio qui.»

Infila una mano in tasca e tira fuori un foglio piegato in quattro ma, invece che porgermelo, solleva la mano sopra la testa, a un soffio dalla mia portata: è di pochi centimetri più alta di me, quel tanto che basta per rendermi impossibile prendere il foglio senza saltare.

So di avere un'espressione seccata e anche di compatimento.

Faccio un passo indietro, rifiutando l'inutile sfida.

«Non importa. Passo in infermeria e me lo faccio dare direttamente da Poppy.»

Non ho fatto che tre passi quando la sua voce mi rincorre, carica di derisione.

«Brava, corri sempre dai “grandi” a chiedere aiuto. Non sei mai stata capace di fare da sola. Eroina? Tzé. Senza quel vecchio gargoyle di Silente e quel voltafaccia di Piton, senza tutti quei patetici ragazzini di quella stupida Armata di Silente e un esercito di Auror alle spalle, non saresti andata da nessuna parte. Tu e quegli altri due idioti che ti venivano appresso.»

Piroetto su me stessa per fronteggiarla. So che vuole farmi arrabbiare, ma non ci riuscirà. Non riesco a trattenere una risposta, però.

«Cosa vuoi sapere di come ho ottenuto quello che ho ottenuto» le dico, glaciale «tu che te ne sei stata con il culo al sicuro per tutto il tempo e che sei così adulta da comportarti ancora come se avessi dodici anni.»

«Io provengo da una famiglia nobile. Non ho bisogno di giocare a fare l'eroina per dimostrare il mio valore» risponde lei sollevando il mento.

«No, infatti: hai bisogno di comportarti come una bulletta adolescente, per dimostrare quello che vali» sogghigno. «Continua a giocare, Pansy. Quelle come te non hanno bisogno di crescere.»

Le volto le spalle per andarmene, l'inizio di incazzatura sostituito da un forte senso di pietà per una ragazza che è tutto fuorché stupida, ma che non è in grado di sfruttare le proprie capacità per qualcosa che non sia prevaricazione. Forse anche lei, come Draco, è vittima di un'educazione miope e carente.

Non faccio che tre passi, quando qualcosa mi colpisce in testa. Mi giro, sorpresa.

«Dovresti vedere la tua faccia, babbana» mi irride Pansy. «Anche se, ne avessi una come la tua, coprirei tutti gli specchi per non vedermi. O per non romperli.»

Se regredisce ancora un po' lungo la strada dell'infantilismo, tra poco l'unico suono che riuscirà a emettere sarà un vagito.

La ignoro e mi chino a raccogliere il foglio appallottolato che mi ha lanciato. Nell'aprirlo scopro che è l'elenco di pozioni che mi ha richiesto Poppy. Scrollo le spalle e me lo infilo in tasca.

«Devi stare proprio male con te stessa, per sentire il bisogno di prendertela con gli altri a questo modo» le dico.

Lei mi viene a un soffio, invadendo il mio spazio personale.

«No, carina: io sto proprio male con _te_ » sottolinea l'ultima sillaba colpendomi la spalla con l'indice teso, «e sento il bisogno di prendermela solo con _te_ » un altro colpetto «perché è la tua presenza di secchioncella perfettina a impestare l'aria col fetore della tua bava da leccaculo.» All'ultima parola fa seguito uno spintone più forte. Io, però, ho piantato bene i piedi a terra come mi ha insegnato Draco e, anche se la spinta è stata piuttosto energica, non riesce a smuovermi.

Fisso la mia avversaria con un mezzo sorriso di compatimento.

«Se stai così male qui, niente ti vieta di tornare al tuo vecchio lavoro a St. Mungo. Sei venuta a Hogwarts volontariamente, e altrettanto volontariamente te ne puoi andare.»

Lei fa una risata falsa come una moneta da due galeoni e un terzo.

«Credimi, cocca: anche se me ne dovessi andare, lui non si metterebbe comunque con te. Solo un'idiota come te può pensare di conquistare qualcuno come lui.»

A-ha. Ecco il nocciolo della questione. Inclino la testa di lato mentre un sorriso di scherno spontaneo mi solleva un angolo della bocca.

«Gelosa, Pansy?»

«Di un ranocchio orribile come te? Figurati. Ti do un consiglio, però: non renderti ancora più ridicola, stai lontana da lui.»

So benissimo di essere ridicola a desiderare Draco: checché ne pensi Luna, lui sta solo giocando… ma questo è un pensiero per un altro momento. So anche benissimo riconoscere una minaccia quando ne sento una e questa, invece, è una faccenda da risolvere subito.

«Altrimenti?» chiedo, dipingendomi in faccia un'espressione vagamente divertita.

«Altrimenti ti schiaccio come una formica.»

«Devo ricordarti chi è la strega migliore?» la irrido.

«Non ho bisogno della magia per rovinare ulteriormente il tuo brutto muso.»

Il movimento è repentino e faccio appena in tempo a scansare il suo pugno, che anziché finirmi in pieno naso mi striscia sullo zigomo.

Faccio un passo indietro, ma lei non sembra disposta a finirla lì. Cerca di saltarmi addosso ed è solo con una rotazione della spalla che riesco a deviare la sua massa corporea, sfruttando la sua accelerazione per lanciarla, barcollante, verso il muro.

Lei va a sbattere ma si riprende subito e mi aggredisce di nuovo.

Mena colpi alla cieca, ma senza risparmiarsi e io, che nonostante tutto – soprattutto, nonostante il desiderio che ho di spaccarle la faccia – non ho intenzione di farle male, fatico a contenere il suo attacco feroce.

Qualche colpo mi raggiunge l'addome o le spalle, ma riesco a parare o deviare la maggior parte dei pugni e dei calci. Per diversi minuti il corridoio risuona dei nostri grugniti e strilli.

Solo a fatica, alla fine, riesco ad atterrare Pansy e a immobilizzarla a terra.

«Se non sei abbastanza civile da riuscire a sopportare una coabitazione pacifica» le ringhio nell'orecchio «allora sei pregata di levarti dai piedi. Sappi che non tollererò altri attacchi alla mia persona.»

«E io non tollererò altre scene di questo genere nei corridoi della mia scuola!»

Una voce gelida e tagliente ci raggiunge fendendo il velo di rabbia che ci circonda. Entrambe alziamo la testa nello stesso istante. Sopra di noi incombe Minerva McGrannitt, con un'espressione di disgusto e disappunto così profonda che all'improvviso mi sento ancora come se avessi undici anni e fossi stata beccata a combinare una marachella.

Se esamino a fondo la condizione in cui ci troviamo io e Parkinson, mi rendo conto che in fondo non c'è grande differenza e mi sento avvampare.

«Granger, lascia andare Parkinson.»

Reprimo il desiderio infantile di strillare “è stata lei a iniziare” e mollo la presa, alzandomi lentamente e scrollandomi la polvere dai pantaloni.

Pansy, invece, quando capisce che non la attaccherò più, schizza in piedi e lei sì che si mette a piagnucolare.

«Hai visto cos'ha fatto questa selvaggia. Così, senza motivo! Le persone come lei dovrebbero essere scacciate dal castello immediatamente!»

«Finiscila, Parkinson» la zittisce Minerva, con un tono così tagliente che potrebbe affettare il prosciutto. «Un uccellino mi ha raccontato una storia diversa.» Con un cenno della testa indica il Frate Grasso, che aleggia vicino al soffitto con un'espressione indecifrabile. «Ora verrai nel mio ufficio: io e te faremo una bella chiacchierata.»

«Lo dovevo immaginare. Figuriamoci se qualcuno si prende la briga di punire la Perfettina del Golden Trio. No, è sempre colpa dei Serpeverde» mugugna Pansy.

“Forse perché è davvero sempre colpa dei Serpeverde…” mi ritrovo a pensare.

«Non temere, Parkinson. Anche Granger avrà la sua, quando avrò finito di parlare con te. Tra un'ora nel mio ufficio, Hermione.»

Detto questo, si volta e, dritta come un fuso, si avvia lungo il corridoio.

Dopo avermi lanciato un'occhiata velenosa, Pansy la segue.

Sospiro. Un ottimo modo per passare il pomeriggio, non c'è che dire.

Mi volto per allontanarmi nella direzione opposta ed è in quel momento che la giornata precipita del tutto.

Da dietro una statua esce nientepopodimeno che Draco Malfoy. Venuto per difendere la sua ragazza, immagino.

«Da quanto sei lì?» chiedo stancamente.

«Da un po'» è la laconica risposta. Sotto la barba posso vedere la piega sarcastica delle sue labbra. «È stato uno spettacolo… interessante.»

«Già, immagino» rispondo asciutta, oltrepassandolo per avviarmi verso la sala professori.

Lui mi si affianca.

«C'è ancora parecchio lavoro da fare, ma noto con soddisfazione che hai messo a frutto molto di quello che ti ho insegnato. Al prossimo allenamento lavoreremo ancora un po' sulle parate, mentre vedo che hai capito bene come sfruttare il peso dell'avversario. Bene: le lezioni non sono andate sprecate.»

Prima che io possa replicare, Malfoy si infila in un corridoio laterale e se ne va.

Io resto a fissare la sua schiena che si allontana.

Mi ha appena fatto un complimento?!

Chi non mi fa complimenti, invece, è Minerva.

Quando entro nel suo studio, un'ora dopo, ha la bocca così serrata che le labbra sono praticamente scomparse.

«Allora, che hai da dire a tua discolpa?» chiede.

«Sono stata provocata» rispondo «e a ogni mio tentativo di allontanarmi pacificamente è arrivata una nuova provocazione, fino all'attacco fisico.»

Lo sguardo che Minerva mi pianta in faccia potrebbe pietrificare un gargoyle per la seconda volta.

«Tu sei una professoressa di Hogwards, ricordalo. Devi comportarti di conseguenza.»

«Devo stare immobile a ricevere insulti e spintoni dalla prima bulletta che passa, quindi?» protesto.

«Se non puoi allontanarti, sì. Il tuo ruolo richiede una certa dignità.»

«Non è dignitoso lasciarsi trattare come uno zerbino.»

«Se non avessi reagito, chi sarebbe stata l'unica a perdere la dignità? Pensaci.»

Ci ragiono. Certo, se non avessi reagito, quella che avrebbe fatto la figura della stronza sarebbe stata Parkinson e solo lei. Non mi sembra un buon motivo, però, per permetterle di fare tutto ciò che vuole. Lo dico a Minerva.

«Nessuno le permette di fare tutto ciò che vuole. Questo episodio sarà una nota di demerito sul suo curriculum, e andrà a sommarsi a tutte le considerazioni, positive e negative, che faremo su di lei alla fine del suo periodo di prova.»

«Non posso sempre venire a piagnucolare da te, però. Questa è stata una delle provocazioni di Pansy, ma è vero. Ci sono occasioni in cui devo cavarmela da sola.»

«Questa non è una di quelle: primo, la società civile serve anche a questo. Non siamo un branco di animali isolati, ma una comunità, dove chi sgarra viene punito dalla collettività. Se ognuno si fa giustizia da sé, sopravviene il caos. Secondo, non si tratta di piagnucolare, ma di lavorare per ottenere uno staff in grado di collaborare e di prendersi cura dell'educazione degli studenti. Se una persona attacca briga con te per motivi futili, il problema non è tuo: è di tutti. E soprattutto, se un membro dello staff si comporta male, le conseguenze prima o poi ricadono sui ragazzi. Questa scuola non è il Far West, Hermione. Motivo per cui, con un certo rammarico, devo dare anche a te una nota di demerito. Spero che le mie parole ti aiutino a riflettere e a crescere.»

Minerva mi congeda e io esco con addosso la voglia di uccidere Pansy.

Non ho alcuna voglia di tornare in ufficio a sbrigare scartoffie e preparare pozioni. Quasi senza saperlo, mi ritrovo davanti alla porta della Stanza delle Necessità.

Entro, e trovo Malfoy che corre su un tapis roulant. Senza una parola, salgo sull'altro e inizio l'allenamento.

  
  



	36. 35: Dress code pazzamente natalizio

**23 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Ieri sera finalmente Pansy si è levata dai piedi. Al pensiero che al ritorno degli studenti, a gennaio, sarà di nuovo qui, non riesco a reprimere un moto di naus… ehm, gioia pura.

Capisco il punto di vista di Minerva, il suo piano per ricostruire la società dei maghi e far sparire pian piano le divisioni che ci hanno portato alla guerra, davvero. Lo capisco e lo condivido. Però…tra tutti i simpatizzanti di Voldemort, proprio _lei_ doveva portare qui?

Un po' mi vergogno di me stessa: non avrei mai pensato di essere proprio io a cadere preda di un attacco fulminante di sindrome NIMBY, ma non ci posso fare nulla. Non ho per niente voglia di affrontare le difficoltà che la presenza di Parkinson causerà a ogni piè sospinto. Mi è ben chiaro infatti che lei è un pericolo per l'equilibrio della vita a Hogwarts molto più di quanto non lo sia Malfoy che, nonostante tutto, non ha sollevato poi questi grandi problemi… beh, se si esclude qualche discussione accorata e comunque cercata e voluta da entrambe le parti.

Se sei mesi fa qualcuno mi avesse detto che avrei usato Draco Malfoy come paragone positivo per qualcosa, avrei pensato che quella persona fosse vittima di un forte colpo di sole.

Se qualcuno sei mesi fa mi avesse detto che avrei voluto “usare” Malfoy per fare ben altro… beh, non ci avrei pensato due volte a ricoverarlo/a coattamente a St. Mungo.

Forse dovrei ricoverare _me stessa_ nel reparto psichiatrico dell'ospedale, dato che ora, nella Grande Sala praticamente deserta, sentire lo sguardo di Draco su di me scatena una serie di ricordi che suscitano brividi che non avrei mai pensato possibili.

Soprattutto non dopo le scenette con Parkinson.

Un frullo di ali mi riscuote dalle mie elucubrazioni – e dalla mia indisciplinata lussuria – inducendomi a sollevare la testa, giusto in tempo per vedere il solito gufo atterrare davanti al mio piatto con un paio di giornali legati alla zampa. Lo libero del suo carico e sto per immergermi nella lettura quando un secondo gufo mi atterra davanti. Porta un bigliettino rosso fissato con un nastro verde.

Incuriosita lo slego e lo srotolo. È vergato in lettere dorate, con una scrittura disordinata e familiare.

  
  


_Hermione,_   
_Come di sicuro già saprai – questo posto è un covo di spie! – stasera darò una festicciola natalizia per gli amici, sul retro del Tiri Vispi, dalle sette in poi. Siamo collegati con la Metropolvere. Porta pure chi vuoi dei tuoi colleghi, più siamo meglio è._

_Un bacione_

_George_

_P.S.: ci sarà anche Ron, spero non sia un problema._

_P.P.S.: Dress code: il più pazzamente natalizio possibile, ovviamente!_

  
  


Sorrido nell'arrotolare il biglietto per infilarlo in tasca. Per essere in tema con la serata, mi toccherà chiedere a Luna se posso prendere in prestito i suoi occhiali o qualcosa del genere.

“Porta chi vuoi dei tuoi colleghi” è un'affermazione che mi fa ridacchiare: con tutta la buona volontà, non ce la vedo Minerva che sorseggia whisky incendiario vestita da aiutante di Babbo Natale o Filius con le corna da renna, in mezzo al caos che sicuramente George scatenerà coi suoi scherzi.

«Che hai da ridere, Granger?» mi chiede Malfoy, con un sorriso a metà tra il sardonico e il divertito. Ha finito la colazione e si è alzato per uscire dalla sala, e ora me lo ritrovo a un passo dalla sedia.

«Non sono affar… uhm.» Lo squadro.

George dice di portare chi voglio. Minerva desidera che le differenze vengano appianate e le vecchie spazzature risanate. Quindi…

«Hai da fare, stasera?» gli chiedo.

Lui sembra preso in contropiede, perché ci mette qualche istante di troppo a ribattere.

«Beh, con la scuola così affollata sono pieno di lavoro fin sopra i capelli, perché?»ironizza, indicando con un ampio cenno del braccio la sala popolata solo da due studenti del terzo anno e da Pomona che sta entrando in quella «Dopo la tua performance dell'altro giorno, vuoi intensificare le lezioni di autodifesa?»

Sbaglio o c'è l'eco di un tono speranzoso, nel modo in cui ha pronunciato l'ultima frase?

«L'idea non è malvagia, anzi! Se per te va bene, in questi giorni di vacanza potremmo fare qualche allenamento in più» sorrido, cercando di ignorare il modo in cui il mio cuore ha mancato un battito quando i suoi occhi, anche se il viso è rimasto immobile, si sono illuminati «ma per oggi avevo in mente qualcosa di più mondano.» Sventolo il bigliettino di George. «Che ne dici di una festa di Natale al Tiri Vispi?»

Il calore sparisce dai suoi occhi, sostituito dalla fiamma di una rabbia improvvisa, che si estingue rapidamente per essere sostituita da un vuoto gelo. Si china su di me, fino a portare il viso a un soffio dal mio.

«Non capisco perché voi perfettini dobbiate continuare a prendermi per il culo.»

Stavolta è la mia, di rabbia, a fiorire.

«Punto primo, se vuoi comprendere i meccanismi delle vuote prese in giro, non hai bisogno di chiedere a me: ti basta fare mente locale sul passato, nello specifico su tutte le volte che mi hai angariata senza motivo. Punto secondo, questi mesi non sono serviti a niente, vero? Nonostante tutto quello che è successo non mi conosci ancora, perché sei uno zuccone del cavolo e non riesci a fidarti di me nemmeno quel poco che basta a capire che non è una presa per il culo!» Dall'enfasi che metto sull'ultima frase, mi rendo conto che non mi sto riferendo solo all'invito.

«Sei tu che non capisci che uno come me non si può fidare di nessuno. Nessuno!» sibila lui.

Le sue parole mi gelano. E mi offendono anche un po', devo ammettere. Ma è l'espressione che colgo sul suo viso per un istante così breve da farmi quasi pensare di essermela immaginata a colpirmi con maggior violenza. L'espressione della disperazione e della solitudine più nere.

Cresciuto nella convinzione di essere il migliore, dato in pasto a un mostro, costretto a fare cose orribili e poi rifiutato e perseguitato da tutte le parti in guerra nel momento in cui si è ribellato a quel dominio, orfano di madre e, almeno questa è l'impressione, in conflitto con un padre che, ormai lo sanno tutti, non ha più i venerdì al loro posto… per la prima volta mi rendo davvero conto che, a conti fatti, Draco Malfoy non ha davvero più nessuno. È solo al mondo.

Una piccolissima parte di me, quella più meschina e infantile, canticchia “gli sta bene”.

Io, però, sono meglio di così. Sono la strega migliore della mia età e voglio pensare di esserlo non solo per la mia intelligenza e per le mie doti magiche, ma anche per la capacità del mio cuore di fare spazio a tutti. Anche a chi non se l'è davvero meritato.

E poi, stupida che sono, non ce la faccio a vedere quegli occhi grigi così pieni di disperazione.

Sindrome della crocerossina ne abbiamo?

Gli appoggio una mano sul braccio e sento il muscolo caldo tremare attraverso la stoffa.

«Io non ho intenzione di tradirti, Draco Malfoy. Non ho intenzione di prenderti in giro, se non bonariamente come si gioca tra amici, né di mentirti. Forse un giorno ti fiderai di me al punto che non ti verrà nemmeno più in mente che io possa volerti fare del male. So che quel giorno non è oggi, quindi leggi pure l'invito di George, così ti convincerai che non ti sto prendendo in giro. Dice di portare chi voglio e io voglio portare te.»

Gli infilo in mano il biglietto rosso.

Lui lo apre e lo legge rapidamente.

«Perché?» mi chiede e nella sua voce posso avvertire una stanchezza infinita.

«Perché la guerra è finita e perché…»

«Dillo a loro!» mi interrompe lui.

«È proprio quello che intendo fare. Indovina come?Portandoti con me e mostrando coi fatti che non ti ritengo un nemico.»

«Vuoi fare di me una bandiera, come quella cavolata del C.R.E.P.A. al quarto anno?»

«Non era una cavolata, era una cosa molto importante! E comunque, se tu mi avessi lasciata finire anziché interrompermi come tuo solito, avresti sentito anche il secondo perché.» Faccio una pausa per prendere fiato, continuando a dirmi che sono impazzita del tutto. «Perché anche se è assurdo e probabilmente sono da ricovero psichiatrico, mi piace passare il tempo con te. Ecco.»

Lui è sorpreso, poi si incupisce.

«Non dovresti.»

«Cosa?»

«Gradire di passare il tempo con me.»

«Quello lascialo decidere a me» rispondo, con una stretta allo stomaco. Alle mie orecchie, quelle parole suonano come un rifiuto.

«Tu non conosci il marcio che mi anima.»

«Mi sottovaluti, Malfoy. Il marcio che hai addosso è ciò che ho sempre visto meglio, fin dalla prima volta che ci siamo parlati a undici anni, ma ora sto imparando a conoscere anche le parti sane di te. E devo ammettere che mi stanno stupendo in positivo.»

Lui fa una risata amara, che richiama l'attenzione dei due studenti e di Pomona.

«Sì, sei da ricovero psichiatrico.»

Si volta per andarsene, ma io gli corro dietro e lo blocco.

«Verrai?»

Mi fissa per il tempo di quattro lunghi respiri. Il suo volto è impassibile, ma so che, dietro quegli occhi diventati imperscrutabili, il suo cervello sta lavorando a velocità stratosferiche.

Annuisce bruscamene e se ne va.

«Alle sette nella sala del caminetto» gli grido dietro.

Torno nel mio appartamento, dicendomi che sono davvero impazzita. Solo allora mi viene in mente che il padrone di casa potrebbe non gradire la presenza di una delle persone che hanno indirettamente contribuito alla morte del suo gemello…

“Bel colpo, Hermione. Non potevi pensarci prima?”

Apro il cassetto e tiro fuori il mio cellulare. Lo uso pochissimo, principalmente per comunicare coi miei genitori, ma anche George ne ha uno – come suo padre, si diverte a studiare gli oggetti babbani ma, a differenza di Arthur, sa dove mettere le mani… anche grazie alla sottoscritta – quindi non perdo tempo e lo chiamo.

Mi ci vuole una mezz'ora buona a convincerlo che non sto cercando di radergli al suolo il negozio, fargli un dispetto o rovinare la festa.

Già, ma… cosa sto cercando di fare?


	37. 36: Festa col botto

**23 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Il mio cervello è andato, ormai è chiaro. La mia psiche non ha retto tutto ciò che ho dovuto affrontare in questi anni e ha scelto proprio oggi per dimostrarmelo.

Non c'è altra spiegazione.

Granger mi ha chiesto un appuntamento.

Granger. Mi. Ha. Chiesto. Un. Appuntamento.

Beh, non proprio un appuntamento, dato che ci saranno frotte dei suoi disgustosi amichetti, ma, ecco. Mi ha chiesto di farle da cavaliere a una festa.

E io anziché riderle in faccia o scappare a gambe levate, cosa faccio?

Accetto.

Accetto!

Accetto con le farfalle nello stomaco e… beh, un'erezione che fatico a nascondere sotto i jeans aderenti mentre mi allontano dalla Sala Grande.

Come uno stupidissimo adolescente alla prima cotta.

Forse perché non ce l'ho mai avuta, una prima cotta, non sul serio, e ora…

Non riesco nemmeno a pensarlo, anche se non faccio altro che pensarci per tutta la giornata. So solo che sto venendo meno a tutti i miei propositi e non potrà che uscirne un disastro.

Mentre mi infilo un paio di jeans neri e una camicia grigia, elegante anche se niente di comparabile a come mi vestivo un tempo, la mia mente continua a tornare ossessivamente su un ragionamento.

Tra due giorni sarà Natale e, da come si sono messe le cose tra me e Granger, ci sono buone possibilità che io vinca la scommessa… o che la perda clamorosamente, se cedo e la bacio io. Non ne abbiamo parlato in questi termini, ma è chiaro che se sarò io ad avventarmi per primo sulle sue labbra morbide, avrò perso esattamente come avverrebbe se non ci sfiorassimo affatto.

Comunque sia, potrebbe succedere anche stasera e mi rendo conto che non me ne frega niente dell'esito della scommessa. Forse non me n'è mai fregato niente. L'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è la bocca di Hermione sulla mia, l'unica cosa che riesco a provare è la reazione violenta del mio corpo a quel pensiero, un'ondata di calore e adrenalina così potente da farmi quasi barcollare.

Da farmi dimenticare la razionalità.

Stupido.

Non sono ancora rinsavito del tutto quando, pochi minuti dopo, Granger si presenta alla mia porta, con in testa due corna da renna, indosso un abitino di paillettes dorate (paillettes? Granger?!) e in mano un enorme papillon verde decorato con tante piccole coloratissime renne. Chiaramente indirizzato al sottoscritto.

«Hai letto anche tu l'invito, no? Dobbiamo essere bizzarri» si giustifica, in imbarazzo.

Lei, però, non sembra affatto bizzarra. È… adorabile.

E io sono fottuto.

  
  


**23 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Per ragioni di sicurezza l'unico caminetto collegato con la Metropolvere è in una stanza vuota, vietatissima agli studenti, accanto all'ufficio della Preside. Perfino i professori devono chiedere a Minerva il permesso di usarlo, cosa che ho fatto nel pomeriggio. Quando le ho detto chi mi avrebbe accompagnata alla festa di George, ho visto un luccichio sospetto nei suoi occhi.

«Sei proprio sicura di volermi tra i piedi, stasera?» mi domanda Malfoy mentre prendiamo posto all'interno del camino.

Sospiro, esasperata. È la terza volta che me lo chiede.

«Sì, Draco, sono proprio sicura» affermo e, per sottolineare le mie parole, lo prendo a braccetto. Cioè, in realtà gli stringo il braccio in una morsa d'acciaio per prevenire tentativi di fuga dell'ultimo momento.

Solo che quel contatto mi piace un po' troppo…

«Tiri Vispi» dichiaro per scacciare dalla testa pensieri che non mi porteranno da nessuna parte, lascio cadere la polvere e nel giro di pochi istanti siamo avvolti dalle fiamme verdi.

Il retro del negozio di George è parecchio diverso da come me lo ricordavo.

Un bizzarro tendone viola ricoperto da decine di orribili alberi di Natale cantanti – e ce ne fossero due che cantano la stessa canzone allo stesso tempo – cela un ampio angolo della stanza, dove immagino che il mio amico abbia accumulato tutti gli scatoloni che generalmente tappezzano ogni superficie disponibile. Almeno, quelli che gli sono rimasti agli sgoccioli delle vendite natalizie, che so essere andate molto bene.

Le altre pareti sono decorate di festoni dorati dai quali cadono fiocchi di neve fluorescente, che esplode con piccoli “pop” appena tocca terra. In un angolo c'è un grande tavolo ricoperto di leccornie e un enorme albero di Natale che continua a cambiare colore campeggia al centro della stanza.

Una parte degli ospiti è già arrivata.

«Hermione Granger, finalmente sei qui» mi saluta un George abbigliato da Babbo Natale – anche se ha toppato in pieno il colore, indossando un abito magenta fluorescente che cozza in maniera quasi insopportabile col rosso ramato dei suoi capelli – facendo un inchino giocoso.

Il suo sorriso vacilla un pochino quando mette gli occhi sul mio accompagnatore.

«E Draco Malfoy. Se è lui, sotto tutti quei capelli e quella barba» conclude con molto meno calore nella voce.

«Ma quanto ho bevuto?» interviene Neville che nel frattempo si è avvicinato. Al collo porta una collana fatta di piccoli pacchetti scintillanti. «Sono così sbronzo che ho le allucinazioni. Non è davvero Malfoy, quello, vero?»

«È lui in carne, barba e ossa, Nev» replico con una levità nella voce che non sento, non del tutto.

«Merlino, datemi dell'altro Whisky incendiario. Così magari mi dimentico che è qui» bofonchia girandoci le spalle e allontanandosi.

«Non azzardatevi a dargli un bel niente!» strilla George a Harry e Ginny, che si stanno servendo al buffet abbigliati da elfi di Babbo Natale. «È arrivato con un'ora di anticipo e si è già scolato metà del whisky» ci spiega «se continua così non ne avrò per gli altri ospiti.»

Sento le mie sopracciglia che si inarcano.

«Che gli è successo?»

«Chiedilo a lui ma, per carità, fallo in un angolo, lontano da tutti, e cerca di non lasciarlo piangere troppo. Non voglio che mi deprima gli invitati. A proposito, che ne dite di levarvi da lì? State ostacolando il passaggio.»

Io e Draco ci guardiamo e sorridiamo: non ci siamo nemmeno accorti di essere ancora nel camino. Non mi sono neanche accorta di avere ancora il braccio avvinghiato al suo.

Usciamo e Ginny e Harry ci si fanno incontro. Lei ha un sogghigno in faccia che ancora un po' e le salta qualche muscolo.

Entrambi mi abbracciano e, quando è il turno di Ginevra, mi sussurra nell'orecchio: «Allora, com'è bello-fuori-brutto-dentro a letto?»

«Hermione, va tutto bene?» mi chiede Angelina, la fidanzata di George. Indossa lo stesso vestito del suo ragazzo, solo che a lei sta molto meglio. «Sei rossa come un peperone. Sei andata a sciare e hai preso troppo sole?»

«E tu come sai cos'è lo sci?» le chiedo incuriosita – ma anche per sviare il discorso – mentre le mie guance roventi riprendono un colorito più naturale.

«Georgey mi ci ha portata l'inverno scorso. Abbiamo scoperto di avere una passione per gli sport babbani. È divertente!»

Scambio due battute con Angelina sullo sci ma tengo la coda dell'occhio puntata alla mia sinistra, dove un nucleo di tensione sembra essersi accumulato. Draco è di fronte a Harry, ai fianchi dei quali sono comparsi Seamus, Dean, Jordan, Katie e Oliver, nessuno dei quali sembra particolarmente contento di avere tra i piedi un Malfoy.

Anche Angelina si deve essere accorta di qualcosa, perché si ferma a metà di una frase e si volta verso il gruppetto.

«Chi ha invitato questa serpe?» rompe infine il silenzio Seamus. Vedo Draco stringere i pugni e mi accorgo di un movimento sospetto del polso: ha fatto cadere qualcosa nel palmo della mano, ne sono sicura.

Avanzo, mettendomi al suo fianco e sollevando il mento per ostentare sicurezza.

«Gli ho chiesto io di venire, col permesso di George. Ora siamo colleghi, lo sai»

«Beh, non mi pare tu ti sia portata dietro anche la Mc Grannitt.»

«Beh, non mi pare tu ti sia portato tua madre» lo rimbecco. «Perché non iniziamo tutti a comportarci come persone civili?»

«Non sono sicuro di volermi comportare come una persona civile con qualcuno che mi ha tormentato per sei anni, che ha contribuito a farmi vivere in fuga per il settimo e che ha complottato per ammazzare Silente» interviene Dean, con l'aria di qualcuno che, invece, è sicurissimo dell'atteggiamento che vuole tenere.

Draco si gira a guardarmi, il viso una maschera di pietra.

«Io ti avevo avvertita, Granger. Convinta ora che il tuo progetto umanitario non può andare da nessuna parte?»

«Bravo, ora fai pure la vittima» lo aggredisce Ernie, sopraggiunto da qualche istante.

«Qualcuno di voi è stato ad Azkaban, di recente?» interviene Harry, spostando l'attenzione da Malfoy ai suoi amici.

«Cosa c'entra?»

«C'entra che Malfoy c'è stato. Dopo essere stato in fuga per anni, perseguitato da ambo le parti, una per il suo supporto a Voldemort, l'altra per averlo abbandonato. Tra una cosa e l'altra, sono passati quasi cinque anni di paura e sofferenza. Per quel che mi riguarda ha pagato quello che doveva pagare e riscattato il suo nome, e credo abbia il diritto a una seconda possibilità.»

Il mio amico fa un passo avanti e tende la mano a Draco il quale, guardandolo come se gli fossero spuntate due teste, la stringe. Si fissano per diversi istanti, due ex ragazzini che ora sono diventati uomini fieri e forti. Diversi come il giorno e la notte, eppure accomunati da una stretta di mano che sancisce molto più di una tregua: dichiara un nuovo inizio.

Sento gli occhi pungere di lacrime di emozione, che ricaccio indietro per non fare la figura della sentimentale.

Anche Ginny si accosta al marito e mette la sua mano più piccola su quella degli altri due.

«Malfoy, penso che tu sia una delle persone più irritanti dell'universo e probabilmente non mi piacerai mai, ma questo non significa che ti voglio vedere morto. Basta che la smetti di insegnare cazzate ai miei studenti.»

«I tuoi…?!» sbotta Draco, incapace di trattenersi, ma Ginny gli fa una linguaccia e scoppia a ridere.

«Colpito! Scherzi a parte…» si fa più seria «voglio che mia figlia o mio figlio cresca in un mondo che non sia animato dall'odio, e mi pare giusto iniziare da una piccola cosa come questa.»

Si accarezza il ventre che inizia a mostrare un primo accenno di rotondità e a questo punto sì che mi scappa una lacrimuccia.

«E va bene» borbotta Dean, avvicinandosi e tendendo a sua volta la mano «se proprio non se ne può fare a meno, posso sforzarmi di mantenere una tregua. Basta che non mi chiediate di baciarlo o roba simile.»

«A quello ci pensi tu, giusto?» mi sussurra all'orecchio Ginny, che nel frattempo è tornata accanto a me. Io avvampo di nuovo. Penseranno tutti che mi hanno fatto un incantesimo o sto per beccarmi un'influenza babbana.

«Finiscila» le sibilo.

«Oh, ma che bel quadretto.»

Una voce tagliente interrompe le operazioni di riappacificamento e io reprimo un gemito di sconforto.

Ron, che se ne sta a braccia incrociate, con lo sguardo duro puntato su Draco.

«Quindi ormai è deciso, il furetto rimane tra i piedi?»

«Ronald!» esclamo.

«Tranquilla, 'Mione, non ho intenzione di polverizzarlo. Il cibo del buffet è più buono senza pezzi di Malfoy dentro. Basta che mi giri alla larga, poi può fare quello che vuole.»

«Non preoccuparti, donnola, meno ti vedo meglio sto.»

«Visto? Questione risolta.»

Ron scrolla le spalle e va verso il tavolo sfregandosi le mani e borbottando felice tra sé e sé in merito alle abilità culinarie di Angelina.

Io rilascio il fiato che avevo trattenuto.

Da quel momento, la festa prosegue più o meno senza strappi. Lascio Draco che sta parlando, anche se con una certa tensione, di Quidditch con Angelina e faccio un giro per la sala, fermandomi a chiacchierare un po' con tutti, felice di rivedere amici che col fatto che sono sempre impegnata al castello non incontro da un po'.

Scopro che Luna non è venuta perché è già partita per la sua annuale ricerca di Ricciocorni con il padre. Qualcosa però quest'anno è cambiato: non sono soli. A quanto pare Rolf Scamander, nipote del famoso magizoologo, ha deciso di accompagnarli. Ridacchio pensando all'affermazione di Luna riguardo allo sposare qualcuno che non la prenda in giro quando cita i Nargilli. Magari ha trovato quel che cerca…

Alla fine torno al punto di partenza.

«Allora, va male come pensavi?» chiedo a Draco, porgendogli un piatto carico di cibo.

«No. Mi secca ammetterlo, ma ha ragione quella pazza scatenata di Lovegood.»

«Cioè?»

«Cioè le persone tendono a perdonare, se gli dai il tempo di farlo… e una sana imbeccata. Beh, a dirla tutta mi secca ancora di più dover ringraziare Potter, per quella.»

«Harry è cresciuto molto, sia durante la scuola, sia dopo. E anche tu.»

Lui fa per replicare, ma siamo interrotti da un orribile suono lamentoso, a metà tra un barrito di elefante e un ululato.

Neville si sta asciugando gli occhi – e soffiando il naso – nell'orrenda tenda che nasconde gli scatoloni di George. Sembra ancor più ubriaco di com'era un'ora fa, quando siamo arrivati.

«Vieni con me» dico a Draco, ed entrambi accorriamo, più che altro per salvare la stoffa.

«Nev, cos'è successo, stai male?»

«Lei… lei non mi vuoleeeh!» strombazza lui, sfregandosi di nuovo gli occhi con la tenda e poi prendendo un sorso dal bicchiere di Whisky Incendiario che ha in mano.

«Dai, calmati, fai un bel respiro e dicci di chi parli.»

«Di Hannah» ulula lui. «Questo pomeriggio sono passato ai Tre Manici di Scopa, ho perfino litigato con la nonna per uscire prima e andare lì, ma lei non mi ha dato rettaaah!» Tira su col naso.

«È normale, Nev: oggi avrà avuto il pienone nel locale. Se deve servire cento persone, non può passare il tempo a chiacchierare con te» cerco di ragionare e, allo stesso tempo, di sottrargli il bicchiere, ma senza successo.

«Sì, ma… ma… ma quando le ho chiesto di uscire con me domani sera, mi ha detto di nooooohhh!» e giù lacrime. Tira fuori un fazzoletto umidiccio – bleah – dalla tasca, e usa quello per asciugarle e soffiarsi di nuovo il naso.

Draco sta facendo di tutto per non scoppiare a ridere davanti allo spettacolo del solitamente serio e composto Neville in preda a una combinazione letale di fumi dell'alcool e patimenti amorosi. Anche io sto lottando per non perdere il controllo, davanti all'immagine di questo ragazzone grande, grosso e coraggioso che piange come un bambino per un due di picche che in fondo non è nemmeno tale.

«Nev, domani sera i Tre Manici di Scopa sarà ancora più pieno di oggi» gli faccio notare gentilmente, sperando che le mie parole riescano in qualche modo a sfondare il muro di whisky che avvolge i suoi neuroni. «Pensi davvero che possa prendersi la serata libera? Sarebbe come per te assentarti dalla scuola durante i M.A.G.O.. Lo faresti?»

Neville smette improvvisamente di gemere e scuote la testa in risposta alla mia domanda.

«Secondo me dovresti riprovare a chiederglielo più avanti. Dopo Capodanno» chiarisco, per evitare che le chieda di uscire la sera del trentuno e si becchi un nuovo – e ovvio – rifiuto. «Anzi: chiedile un'uscita generica e poi decidete insieme quando vedervi, in un momento in cui entrambi siete liberi. Vedrai che accetterà.»

Lui mi guarda con due occhioni da cucciolo.

«Lo pensi davvero?»

«Sì.»

Lui mi salta al collo, invadendomi le narici con un fortissimo odore di whisky.

«Grazie Hermione, grazie! Sei la migliore amica che si possa avere.»

Mi stringe così forte che sento le ossa scricchiolare e inizio a sospettare che frequenti un po' troppo spesso Hagrid.

«Io gliel'ho detto qualcosa come cinquanta volte, ma a me non ha dato retta» interviene George in tono seccato. Poi spalanca gli occhi in un'espressione di puro terrore. «No, Paciok, riprendi quel bicch… troppo tardi!» geme, mentre un sibilo riempie l'aria.

Il fatto è che Neville, soffiandosi il naso nell'orribile tenda viola l'ha scostata, scoprendo alcuni scatoloni aperti e poi, quando mi ha abbracciata, ha lasciato cadere il bicchiere di whisky dentro uno di essi.

Da cui ora proviene quel sibilo minaccioso.

«Tutti al riparo, presto! Paciok ha innescato una scatola di Sbrillovortici Scoppiettosi!» strilla George lanciandosi dietro il vaso dell'enorme albero di Natale con un tuffo che gli potrebbe valere l'oro olimpico.

Io e Draco non gli chiediamo nemmeno cosa siano gli Sbrillovortici Scoppiettosi: come un sol uomo ci lanciamo nella stessa direzione, rotolando dietro di lui. In due passi, Neville raggiunge la porta posteriore che dà su un vicolo e si butta fuori, mentre gli altri si rifugiano chi sotto al tavolo, chi dietro la porta che conduce al negozio, chi dietro al parafuoco del camino. Intanto il sibilo è diventato un fischio penetrante e dalla scatola inizia a emergere un fumo multicolore.

«Ma cosa cazzo…?» chiede Malfoy.

«Gli Sbrillovortici Scoppiettosi si innestano a contatto con un liquido o con un altro Sbrillovortice Scoppiettoso» urla George, cercando di sovrastare il frastuono. «Lì dentro ce ne sono almeno quaranta. Tappatevi le orecchie!»

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase, che si sente un forte scoppio, seguito da un lampo di luce violacea. Poi un altro scoppio e della luce verde. Scoppio, luce blu. Scoppio, scoppio, scoppio, luci rosse, gialle, arancioni, rosa… Tutta la stanza è invasa di fumo e girandole coloratissime e luminose, che lanciano manciate di glitter in ogni direzione.

Stretta contro Draco, che ha passato un braccio intorno alle mie spalle, accucciata dietro a George e al vaso, guardo allibita i vortici sfrecciare in ogni direzione mentre mi copro la bocca e il naso con lo scollo del vestito per non inalare quintali di brillantini.

Non so quanto dura, so che alla fine, quando pare che anche l'ultimo Sbrillovortice Scoppiettoso abbia finalmente finito di scoppiettare, il silenzio si rivela perfino più assordante della baraonda che ha sostituito.

Instabili sulle gambe, uno alla volta emergiamo dai nostri nascondigli. Siamo tutti ricoperti di brillantini colorati, che ci si sono appiccicati agli abiti, ai capelli e alla pelle. Ogni superficie visibile ne è rivestita completamente.

«Se le vostre feste sono sempre così, Granger» mi dice Draco con voce malferma «non sono sicuro di voler partecipare alla prossima.»


	38. 36.5: FESTA COL BOTTO - SPINOFF

**23 Dicembre 2003**

**Ron's p.o.v.**

  
  


Si possono provare contemporaneamente una rabbia profonda e un sollievo disarmante? Una tristezza lenta, che circonda il cuore come un velo di ghiaccio, e un piccolo, quasi invisibile barlume di felicità? Una delusione folle, di quelle che ti fanno precipitare il fondo dello stomaco e la fiammella delicata ma forte della speranza? Una paura raggelante e un soffio di serenità?

E, sopra tutto, la nostalgia per qualcosa che ho perso e che, sì, riuscirò ancora ad avere in futuro, ne sono certo, ma non sarà uguale.

Forse sarà migliore, forse mi renderà più felice, ma… non sarà lo stesso.

Sono un Auror, miseriaccia – beh, quasi – e dovrei essere addestrato a tenere sotto controllo le emozioni, ma questa sera non ce la faccio.

Questa sera guardo Hermione e quella serpe di Malfoy gravitarsi intorno come stelle binarie e mi sembra che nel mio cervello si alternino sei o sette persone diverse, in un vortice che cambia colore e sapore ogni secondo. Se vado avanti di questo passo, mi conviene presentarmi a St. Mungo per farmi dare una controllatina.

Non so se gli altri invitati alla festa di George riescano a notare qualcosa che non sia quell'orrenda tenda viola e il vestito da emicrania che si è messo mio fratello – entrambe le cose spiccano talmente tanto da spaccare le retine – e forse non conoscono 'Mione quanto la conosco io ma… beh, credo che stia per tendere una trappola al furetto. E non una di quelle che vorrei tendergli io, visto che mi sta ancora abbondantemente sulle scatole.

Lui? Lui sembra qualcuno che sta per caderci con tutte le scarpe e con un sorriso ebete sulle labbra. Alla faccia del fine stratega, dell'erede morale dell'uomo più mostruoso e freddo del mondo, che tutti credono che sia.

Quello che mi sconvolge di più è che, nonostante la malinconia, la paura che lui non sia l'agnellino che vuol fare credere e un pizzico di gelosia che forse ci sarà sempre nei confronti di quella che finora è stata la donna più importante della mia vita dopo mia madre, sono contento. Più o meno.

Lo sarei di più se Hermione avesse scelto un'altra persona, mago o babbano o mezzo gigante, chiunque ma non lui… però… beh, forse ha ragione la Mc Grannitt.

Comunque sia, queste pizzette sono buonissime.


	39. 37: È un invito a rimanere con me?

**24 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Nonostante sia la terza doccia che faccio da ieri sera, continuo a trovare brillantini attaccati un po' ovunque. Sono così ostinati da resistere anche all'incantesimo più accurato.

Mi asciugo con cura, sfregando bene la pelle per cercare di rimuovere i glitter residui e, nonostante tutto, mi viene da ridere.

Paciok ubriaco, la baraonda con quei cavolo di Sbrillovortici Scoppiettosi, le facce sconvolte degli amici di Granger mentre emergevano dai loro nascondigli, pallidi e ricoperti di polvere colorata… la sensazione profonda ed esilarante del corpo snello di Hermione premuto contro il mio mentre tutt'intorno si scatenava l'inferno più colorato della storia. Non avrei mai voluto lasciarla andare. E questo è un problema.

Quando siamo rientrati al castello, sarei rimasto a chiacchierare con lei nel camino per tutta la notte, non fosse stata così stanca da reggersi a malapena in piedi. Salutarla davanti alla porta del mio appartamento è stata dura, ma era necessario. Non posso perdermi in lei.

Non posso permettermi di assaporare un'altra volta il suo calore e poi perderlo.

Posso, però, piazzarmi con un libro davanti al caminetto del salottino dei professori e sperare che anche lei decida di passare allo stesso modo questo nevoso pomeriggio invernale.

Così che io possa osservarla e nutrirmi da lontano della luce dorata che sembra avvolgerla.

Quando arrivo, la poltroncina più vicina all'albero di Natale è già occupata, da Vitious. Sono deluso e sollevato allo stesso tempo, perché la sua presenza, pur rendendo meno intimo un eventuale incontro con Granger, mi impedirà di fare qualcosa di cui mi potrei pentire.

Mi accomodo accanto al camino, cercando di ricavare un po' di calore per combattere il gelo che ho dentro, e apro il mio libro.

«Com'era la festa?» mi chiede Filius dopo un po', cogliendomi così di sorpresa che ci metto un attimo a riordinare le idee e rispondere.

«Normale, finché Paciok non ha fatto esplodere un intero scatolone dei fuochi artificiali speciali di Weasley. Dopodiché ci siamo dovuti lanciare tutti al riparo, come in battaglia. Il magazzino dei Tiri Vispi non sarà più lo stesso, dopo ieri sera.»

Perfino io riesco a percepire il divertimento nella mia voce, e me ne stupisco. Solo dopo un istante mi rendo conto di aver pronunciato la parola “battaglia”. Bravo, Draco, ricordagli anche che eravate su fronti opposti, l'ultima volta.

«Come in battaglia, eh?» ridacchia lui. Non credo sia ignaro delle implicazioni della mia affermazione: credo proprio le stia volutamente ignorando. «Sembra divertente. Fossi stato un po' più giovane…»

Il camino scoppietta, e Vitious riprende a leggere come se niente fosse, lasciandomi perplesso a osservarlo e a chiedermi quando, esattamente, abbia cessato le ostilità nei miei confronti.

Il pomeriggio si trascina lento. A un certo punto appare Sprite con un vassoio pieno di tazzine, tè e dolcetti vari. Non so nemmeno io come, ma mi ritrovo con in mano una tazza.

Finito di bere, i due se ne vanno.

Intanto fuori il sole è tramontato e, anche se sono a malapena le cinque, il rosso del crepuscolo è stato sostituito dal nero di una notte nuvolosa.

Ogni volta che sento dei passi nell'ingresso mi tendo, ma non è mai Granger a passare davanti alla porta del salotto professori. Alla fine mi decido ad alzarmi e andare a cercarla, anche se è sbagliato, anzi, sbagliatissimo.

Sono chino sul tavolino, intento a rimettere a posto la mia tazza e la teiera, quando sento qualcuno che si avvicina con passo deciso.

Il mio cuore fa un balzo nel petto. Sarà lei?

«Ciao, Draco, finalmente ti trovo.»

La delusione è così forte che potrebbe benissimo essere comparsa un'incudine sopra la mia testa.

Pansy.

«Non eri tornata a casa?» le chiedo, brusco.

«Oh, come sei maleducato. Sì, ero rientrata, ma sono passata di qui per darti il mio regalo di Natale, prima di andare a una noiosa cena coi miei genitori. A proposito, se vuoi venire…»

Piuttosto mi impicco.

«Grazie, Pansy, ma credo che resterò nella mia stanza a riposare.»

Lei mi si avvicina come una gatta, mi prende un braccio e mi si struscia addosso.

«È un invito a rimanere con te?»

«No» sbotto. «È un invito a tornare per la strada dalla quale sei arrivata.»

Lei, senza mollarmi, mette un piccolo broncio che vuole essere sexy – e forse lo è – ma che riesce solo a irritarmi ancora di più.

«Non vuoi almeno vedere cosa ti ho preso per Natale?» miagola.

Sospiro. Se quello è l'unico modo per levarmela dai piedi…

«D'accordo. Fammi vedere questo regalo.»

Lei sorride scaltra, passandosi le mani sul corpo avvolto in un morbido abitino di lana che si modella sulle sue curve.

«Ce l'ho addosso, lo devi cercare.»

  
  


**24 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Passo l'intera giornata in conflitto con me stessa.

Dare o non dare a Draco il regalo di Natale che ho preso per lui?

Sì, ora mi alzo dalla poltrona, esco dal mio appartamento e lo vado a cercare.

No, meglio rimanere qui e non fare cazzate. Non compiere un atto che è anche una dichiarazione.

Mi alzo, mi risiedo. Mi rialzo, mi risiedo.

Quando ormai è buio pesto, mi decido: basta tentennamenti, basta paure. Darò a Draco quello stupido regalo, e che lo interpreti come gli pare.

Busso alla porta del suo appartamento, ma non risponde nessuno. Passo dalla Stanza delle Necessità e dalla sala professori, ma non è in nessuno dei due posti. Mi avvio verso il salottino vicino all'ingresso: se non è lì, magari è uscito e posso fermarmi ad aspettare che rientri.

Sono a un passo dalla soglia quando sento la voce di Pansy che ridacchia.

Cosa ci fa qui?

«Non vuoi almeno vedere cosa ti ho preso per Natale?» la sento miagolare.

«D'accordo. Fammi vedere questo regalo.»

È la voce di Draco che le risponde.

Una pausa, poi:

«Ce l'ho addosso, lo devi cercare.»

Non resto ad ascoltare cosa succede poi.

Dandomi per tutta la strada dell'idiota, me ne torno nella mia stanza a leccarmi le ferite.


	40. 38: Quel qualcuno non sono io

**24 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Ce l'ho addosso, lo devi cercare.»

Pansy si lecca le labbra, invitante.

Tre mesi fa non avrei esitato ad avvicinarmi fino a incombere su di lei, mordicchiarle la bocca e infilarle una mano nella scollatura dell'abito.

Tre mesi fa, per me, era un gioco e ho fatto di tutto per far capire anche a lei che unicamente di quello si trattava.

Ora però le cose sono cambiate e quel gioco non mi interessa più.

Solo che è evidente che le mie parole sono andate a vuoto.

Mi scanso.

«Mi dispiace, Pansy. Io non sono e non voglio essere quello che stai cercando. Sei una donna bellissima e sensuale e il sesso con te è stato fantastico ma… te l'ho detto più di una volta: non c'erano sentimenti da parte mia, né mai ci saranno. E ora sento che non ha più senso nemmeno il sesso. Ti prego, non insistere.»

I suoi occhi quasi cambiano colore da tanto si sono riempiti di rabbia.

«Quindi sono stata solo questo, per te? Una bambola gonfiabile?»

«Non è stato così e lo sai anche tu. Ci siamo divertiti, insieme… e so bene che tu avevi altri amanti, li hai sempre avuti.»

«Ma nessuno di loro è te!»

«No, e forse questo è un bene, per te. Trovati un bravo ragazzo, Pansy. Qualcuno che non ti faccia male. Quel qualcuno non sono io.»

Lo schiaffo arriva forte, repentino e inaspettato. Avrei fatto comunque in tempo a scansarmi, ma non lo faccio: me lo sono meritato.

«Vaffanculo, Draco Malfoy!» ringhia lei, prima di girare sui tacchi ed andarsene a passo di marcia. Sbatte il portone così forte che temo abbia compromesso la stabilità della struttura del castello.

Resto a guardare l'atrio deserto, una mano fredda sulla guancia a calmare il bruciore.

Poi, sentendomi una vera merda, mi avvio verso i sotterranei. Verso l'appartamento di Granger.

“Trovati un bravo ragazzo, qualcuno che non ti faccia male” è quello che dovrei dire anche a lei, anziché presentarmi alla sua porta affamato di qualcosa che nessuno mi può dare.

Non ne sono capace, però.

Non ci riesco.

Mi viene ad aprire una nuvola temporalesca con la faccia di Hermione Granger.

«Sì?» chiede mentre sta ancora aprendo il battente, e in quella sillaba sono concentrate intere minacce. Cosa le sarà successo? Poi mi vede. «Oh, sei tu.»

Dal suo tono, si potrebbe dire che al posto mio ha visto il Signore Oscuro in persona.

Una brutta sensazione strizza il gelo che ho nello stomaco.

«È un brutto momento?» le chiedo, titubante.

«Per te di sicuro: cosa ci fai alla mia porta, anziché di là a letto con Parkinson?» sbotta e tutto mi si fa chiaro.

Ci ha visti in salotto, o almeno, ha visto una parte di quello che è successo.

È… gelosa?

Merlino, al solo pensiero mi si contrae il basso ventre e il mio stomaco, insieme al gelo, si riempie di farfalle.

Apro la bocca, la richiudo, non so cosa dire.

Alla fine mi attesto su un semplice: «l'ho mandata via.»

Lei inarca un sopracciglio.

«Beh, avete fatto in fretta» constata caustica e io avvampo.

«No, non… noi non…»

«Non importa, non sono affari miei. Cosa vuoi, Malfoy?»

“Te. Voglio te. Anche se non dovrei, anche se ti farò male, anche se soffrirò come un cane, voglio te” dovrei dirle, ma non ci riesco.

«Posso entrare?»

Lei scrolla le spalle e si fa da parte.

«Come ti pare. Sappi che tra mezz'ora devo partire per andare dai miei.»

«Oh, vai via?»

«Stasera e domani, sì.»

Il suo appartamento è così diverso dal mio che non mi sembra vero che la disposizione e le dimensioni dei locali siano le stesse.

Dove il mio studio è spoglio e gestito con la precisione militaresca che ho imparato negli anni di fuga, il suo è un rigoglio di libri, calderoni, mensole zeppe di bottigliette e flaconi, soprammobili e quadri.

Il suo salotto è zeppo di cuscini colorati e fiori. In un angolo c'è uno stereo babbano, in un altro un enorme vaso e ovunque sono accatastati libri di tutti i tipi, magici o babbani. Ciò che lo rende una vera casa, invece dello spoglio dormitorio che è il mio, sono però le fotografie che ricoprono ogni superficie lasciata libera dai libri. Dominano quelle degli altri due membri del Golden Trio e della Potteressa, ma in ogni angolo sorridono anche Lovegood, Paciok, gli altri professori, tutta la famiglia delle donnole, parecchi Grifondoro e tutti coloro che hanno fatto parte dell'Armata di Silente.

In un angolo, un po' discoste dalle altre e circondate da ninnoli e fiori, le foto di Fred Weasley, Lavanda Brown, mia cugina Nimphadora col professor Lupin, Sirius Black e Colin Canon. E Silente.

Sento un groppo in gola e, in questo momento, vorrei essere ovunque tranne che qui.

«Se hai finito di esaminare l'arredamento, vorrei capire cosa ci fai qui.»

«Io, ehm… sono venuto ad accertarmi che stessi bene, dopo il caos di ieri sera» mi arrabatto, sapendo che è una scusa debole.

Lei si mette a preparare un tè, scaldando con la bacchetta dell'acqua in una buffa teiera a cuori. La versa nelle due tazze coordinate e mi invita a sedermi sul divano.

Beviamo in silenzio, mentre una vocina nella mia testa mi pungola. “Dì qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa!”

«Io, ehr» borbotto «volevo dirti che non c'è niente tra me e Pansy.»

La piega sarcastica del suo sopracciglio diventa sempre più pronunciata.

«Non vedo perché lo vieni dire a me. Se vuoi rompere con lei, è con lei che dovresti parlare.»

«Le ho parlato fino a diventare cianotico. Crede che solo perché noi… beh, che può avanzare pretese su di me, ma non è così. E comunque è successo tutto prima che io venissi a lavorare qui» bofonchio. Mi sto incastrando tra il mio cuore impazzito e le parole che non ne vogliono sapere di uscire come io vorrei.

Perché proprio lei deve farmi sentire così? Perché, perché mi sento così?

Il gelo è più semplice, il gelo lo so gestire. Questo… questo tumulto che ho dentro, che mi prende la gola e lo stomaco e il cazzo, è qualcosa che non riesco a controllare. Non riesco a reprimere.

«E io cosa devo fare? Vuoi che ti faccia da ambasciatore, che vada a dire alla mia “amica” Pansy che non vuoi stare con lei, come se avessimo quindici anni?»

C'è da dire una cosa di Granger: non risparmia sul sarcasmo.

E forse in fondo è meglio così.

Forse l'illusione di poter avere anche solo un attimo con lei è sbagliata.

Forse è meglio che io me ne vada fuori, a correre nella neve per combattere il ghiaccio che ho dentro, anziché sperare come un idiota in qualcosa di impossibile. Non ha senso combattere, non ha senso rischiare quel poco che mi rimane di me stesso per una briciola di felicità effimera come una farfalla.

Mi alzo e, facendolo, sento il vuoto dentro di me pulsare, espandersi, mangiare ancora un altro pezzetto di ciò che sono.

«Niente, Granger, non voglio niente.»


	41. 39: Un istante perfetto

**24 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Ho fatto solo un passo quando una mano sottile si stringe intorno al mio polso.

«Draco. Resta.»

Un sussurro, solo un sussurro, ma è più potente di un incanto Imperio.

Mi risiedo e riprendo in mano la tazza, il suo calore bruciante incapace di combattere il mio gelo.

«Aspetta, vado un attimo di là a prendere una cosa.»

La vedo sparire in camera sua e tornare dopo pochi istanti con un sacchettino in mano.

Si risiede, lo stringe tra le dita, è titubante e la cosa mi suscita una tenerezza che non dovrei provare.

«Io… beh, ti ho preso una cosa. Per Natale. Volevo dartela prima di andare dai miei.»

Tira fuori dal sacchetto un microscopico pacchetto avvolto in carta da regalo argentata e me lo porge.

Interdetto, lo prendo e me lo rigiro tra le dita.

Granger mi ha preso un regalo.

E io, coglione che sono, non ho nemmeno pensato di prenderne uno a lei.

«Perché?» le chiedo.

«Perché è così che si fa, con le persone che ci stanno intorno e alle quali teniamo» risponde lei con semplicità.

Mi sento tremare.

Tolgo il nastro che lo avvolge, strappo la carta e un oggetto di pietra e cuoio mi scivola nel palmo. È un braccialetto con un'acquamarina. Lo fisso, incapace di formulare un pensiero mentre il battito accelera al punto che me lo sento in gola.

«Ho pensato che, ecco, che poteva essere adatto col tuo nuovo, ehm, look» dice lei, e la sento nervosa. «Se non ti piace posso cambiarlo, eh?»

«No!» mi ribello, spaventandola. «No» aggiungo con un tono più morbido «va benissimo, è bellissimo.»

È qualcosa che lei ha scelto apposta per me e, anche se si trattasse del braccialetto più brutto della Storia, lo infilerei comunque al polso e lo indosserei con orgoglio fino alla fine dei miei giorni.

Sollevo lo sguardo a incontrare quello colmo di ansia e aspettativa di Granger e mi rendo conto che la sto vedendo sfocata.

Perché i miei occhi sono pieni di lacrime.

«Draco, ehi… cosa c'è che non va?» mi dice, una mano sul mio polso, il suo calore che mi penetra dentro.

«Niente, non c'è niente che non vada» sussurro, ed è vero. Quest'istante perfetto sarà per sempre inciso nella mia memoria.

«Allora perché sei turbato?»

«Perché l'ultima persona a farmi un regalo disinteressato, anzi, l'unica persona che mi abbia mai fatto un regalo disinteressato, è stata mia madre» dico a voce così bassa che non sono sicuro che lei abbia sentito.

«Oh, Draco…»

Le sue braccia sottili mi avvolgono, la sua mano delicata tira la mia testa verso la sua spalla e lei mi tiene così, cullandomi.

Per un lungo momento lascio che la pace mi avvolga nel bozzolo caldo del suo profumo morbido, nel tepore di un affetto che per un attimo sembra poter essere indirizzato proprio a me, prima di tornare alla realtà.

Ero venuto per conquistare quel bacio che desidero da quando l'ho rivista, quella prima sera nella Sala Grande, eppure sono qui a piangere come un bambino che vuole la mamma. Dovrà pensare che sono un idiota.

Mi tiro su, senza uscire del tutto dal cerchio delle sue braccia.

«Scusami.»

«Non scusarti» mi dice, e i suoi occhi di cioccolato mi entrano dentro. «Tu non hai idea di quanto sia prezioso, per me, che tu ti senta a tuo agio a sufficienza da mostrarti così, vulnerabile. Da farmi entrare dietro la tua armatura. Da rendermi parte della tua vita.»

Sorride e quel sorriso è come un coltello rovente che mi ribalta le viscere. Capisco in questo momento che sono perduto, senza ritorno, senza redenzione. Che tutto il resto della mia esistenza da questo momento in poi sarà votato a ottenere un altro sorriso come questo, da lei.

Un sorriso tutto per me.

Sono così sconvolto dalla tempesta che mi imperversa dentro, da non rendermi nemmeno conto che Hermione ha avvicinato il suo viso al mio, che il suo respiro caldo mi solletica la pelle.

Che la sua bocca sfiora la mia con una dolcezza che fa quasi male. Che ribalta il mio mondo sul suo asse e lo riduce a questa stanza, a questo divano, alla donna che mi sta stringendo tra le braccia.

Le sue labbra sono morbide e sode e esitanti. La cingo a mia volta con un braccio e tuffo l'altra mano in mezzo ai suoi capelli, a reggerle la nuca.

Il suo profumo inebriante mi invade le narici, il suo viso riempie il mio campo visivo fino a che lei non è tutto ciò su cui riesco a concentrarmi. Un esercito potrebbe fare irruzione in questa stanza e non me ne accorgerei. Non dovrei, ma l'unica cosa a cui riesco a pensare è la donna tra le mie braccia.

Quando la punta della sua lingua sfiora la mia bocca, un brivido di elettricità bollente corre lungo la schiena. Mi apro a lei, al suo calore, alla sua deliziosa sensualità: lei, lei, solo lei pervade i miei sensi. Lei, e il mio corpo risponde in maniera così violenta da lasciarmi quasi senza fiato.

La malinconia mi abbandona, sostituita da qualcosa di più atavico, quasi animale.

Voglio di più, voglio che senta quanto la desidero, voglio lasciarle addosso l'impronta di questo bacio in modo che, anche se tra pochi istanti sarà dall'altra parte del Paese, possa portarlo con sé. Voglio che non riesca a pensare ad altro, che non veda l'ora di tornare a Hogwarts solo per potermi avere di nuovo.

Approfondisco il bacio, quasi divorandole la bocca, mordicchiando, suggendo, mentre la stringo più forte, tirandomela in grembo in modo che il suo corpo aderisca il mio. Lei geme tra le mie labbra e io bevo quel suono come fosse acqua nel deserto. In questo momento è mia e non importa dove sarà tra poco, non importa che apparteniamo a due mondi diversi… ciò che conta è che ora è qui, tra le mie braccia, che ora sta baciando me come se fossi ossigeno.

Quando infine l'abbraccio si scioglie, restiamo qualche istante fronte contro fronte a respirarci, tremando. Il suo ansito spezzato mi scava dentro, nel profondo dei muscoli che non vogliono lasciarla andare. È stupido, sono solo poche ore, eppure…

Alla fine è lei a scendere dalle mie gambe, e di nuovo il freddo mi invade. Per tutto il tempo del bacio non ho sentito il gelo, non ho sentito il vuoto, ma ora sono di nuovo solo.

«Io… devo andare» mi dice, con la voce che le trema. «I miei genitori mi aspettano.»

E io annuisco, perché non c'è altro che una persona ragionevole possa fare. Annuisco e mi alzo e sento ancora più freddo, ancora più vuoto.

Mi soffermo sulla porta, girandomi a guardarla.

Perché è così arduo lasciarla andare?

Varcare la soglia è una delle cose più difficili che mi sia mai toccato fare.


	42. 40: Dolce Natale

**24 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Mi rendo conto che le mie mani non hanno ancora smesso di tremare solo quando, dopo essermi rapidamente cambiata d'abito, mando un sms ai miei genitori per avvertirli che entro pochi minuti mi materializzerò nella mia vecchia camera da letto in casa loro.

Lo odiano, ma è molto più pratico che materializzarmi in un vicolo, col rischio di essere scoperta, e camminare fino alla loro soglia.

Mentre attraverso i corridoi deserti del castello mi guardo intorno, quasi sperando che Draco sbuchi da dietro una statua. Merlino, ho ancora le gambe di gelatina per quel bacio.

Sono al contempo estasiata e inorridita per l'effetto che ha avuto su di me, lacerata tra la parte di me che crede fermamente che io gli piaccia e quella che ancora non si fida. Non riesco a convincermi che sia un gioco, uno scherzo. In fondo… gli ho appena dato un enorme potere su di me, perdendo quella stupida scommessa.

No, mi sbaglio: gli ho appena dato un enorme potere su di me, donandogli una fetta del mio cuore.

Chi voglio prendere in giro?

Esco dal portone principale e, mentre in un paesaggio lunare mi avvio verso i confini del territorio di Hogwarts dove potrò smaterializzarmi, vedo in lontananza la sagoma scura di una figura che corre nella neve alta. Per un istante, desidero di poterla seguire. Di potermi perdere tra le colline mano nella mano con lui, in questa notte magica.

È il calore artificiale della casa dei miei genitori che mi accoglie, invece e, lasciando la borsa sul mio letto di bambina mi avvio giù per le scale.

Mia madre è in cucina, impegnata a tagliare verdure sul bancone.

«Eccoti, tesoro» mi saluta quando mi sente arrivare e, anche se le parole sono affettuose, il tono è come se fosse un passo indietro: vagamente distaccato, come è stato negli ultimi cinque anni. Ignoro la fitta dolorosa al petto, nel punto esatto in cui c'è il vuoto lasciato dal loro amore che non esiste più, ed entro con un sorriso, sedendomi sul tavolo.

«Allora, che mi racconti?» le chiedo.

Lei si pulisce le mani nel grembiule e si appoggia al bancone, scrutandomi. Poi un vago sorriso le appare sulle labbra.

«Credo che qualcosa me lo dovresti raccontare tu, piuttosto.»

«Bah, sono rinchiusa tutto il tempo in un castello in mezzo al niente, circondata da ragazzini indisciplinati che non fanno altro che urlare, litigare e “dimenticarsi” di studiare. Come al solito.»

«Posso ricordarti che sei stata una di loro anche tu, e non molto tempo fa?» mi domanda inarcando un sopracciglio. «Beh, tranne la parte sul dimenticarsi di studiare.»

Ridacchiamo insieme e per un momento è come se niente fosse successo… come se fossimo una madre e una figlia che si amano senza condizioni.

«Comunque, non intendevo quello. Chi è lui?»

«Lui chi?»

Il mio tentativo di fare la gnorri è smentito dal rossore che sento salire lungo il collo a imporporarmi le guance.

«Quello che ti ha fatta arrivare qui coi capelli scarmigliati, le labbra gonfie e un paio di costellazioni negli occhi.»

Mi copro il viso con le mani. Merlino, che imbarazzo!

Lei mi appoggia una mano sulla spalla.

«Hermione, anche se le cose tra noi sono andate come sono andate, resto comunque tua madre. Erano anni che Ronald non riusciva a dipingerti quell'espressione sulla faccia e non posso che essere contenta se hai trovato qualcun altro che ne sia capace.»

«Quale espressione?» mi strozzo.

«Sognante eppure determinata. Non dubito nemmeno per un istante che, chiunque egli sia, sia cotto a puntino.»

«Non è così facile.»

«Non è mai del tutto facile. Vuoi parlarne?» mi chiede, voltandomi le spalle per ricominciare ad affettare verdure. È la prima apertura in cinque anni e non voglio lasciarmela scivolare tra le dita. Anche se la cosa mi imbarazza, racconto. Beh, omettendo qualche piccolo dettaglio un po' troppo… intimo.

«Magari questo Draco è il dongiovanni che credi tu, ma non ne sono convinta. Ha perso tanto, anzi: a quel che mi dici ha perso tutto e il suo passato non aiuta. Non intendo quella maledetta guerra e tutto ciò che ha portato, mi riferisco a un tempo antecedente: mi ricordo che quando scrivevi a casa qualche volta hai parlato di lui, definendolo un bulletto viziato. Forse non è mai stato educato ad amare. Non pensi che potrebbe semplicemente non essere capace di esprimere ciò che davvero ha dentro?»

Il discorso finisce sempre lì: molto di ciò che ci costituisce dipende da quello che ci è stato insegnato. È solo prendendo consapevolezza di ciò che riusciamo a prenderne davvero le distanze. O a ringraziare all'infinito chi invece ha fatto un buon lavoro con noi.

«Grazie» dico semplicemente.

«Per cosa?»

«Per essere stata la mamma e l'educatrice che sei. Se ho avuto la forza di prendere certe decisioni, soprattutto quelle dolorose, e di percorrere certe strade, soprattutto quelle difficili, se so distinguere il bene dal male senza esitazione e so riconoscere le sfumature di grigio tra l'uno e l'altro, beh, lo devo a te e a papà. Qualsiasi cosa succeda, qualsiasi cosa pensiate, vi voglio bene.»

Lei continua a cucinare senza voltarsi, ma in qualche modo so che le mie parole sono arrivate dove dovevano. Per restare, spero.

  
  


**25 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Fuori è appena calato il buio. Il pranzo di Natale coi miei genitori è finito presto ed è un po' che ce ne stiamo tutti e spaparanzati tra divano e poltrone in salotto, un libro ciascuno tra le mani e i gatti acciambellati sul tappeto. Quando li guardo, provo un po' di nostalgia per il vecchio Grattastinchi, che mi ha lasciata un paio d'anni fa per salire al Paradiso dei gatti.

C'è silenzio, interrotto solo dal fuoco che scoppietta nel camino, dal ticchettare della pendola e dal passaggio di qualche auto lungo la via, ma per una volta non è un silenzio teso e greve di parole non dette: in qualche modo, il discorso di ieri con mamma ha costruito un minuscolo ponte traballante sull'abisso che ci separava e, chissà, magari un giorno potrò entrare in questa casa senza sentirmi un'impostora che ha portato via la vera Hermione ai miei genitori.

È ora che vada, però, se voglio avere il tempo di passare sia alla Tana sia da Andromeda Tonks, dove Ginny e Harry sono ospiti quest'anno, per passare del tempo col piccolo Teddy, ma è con rammarico che saluto i miei.

  
  


La Tana è sempre l'edificio caotico, traballante ma molto accogliente che ho imparato a conoscere e ad amare. Così come amo chi lo abita e chi l'ha abitato per poi prendere la propria strada e costruire una vita altrove, senza però mai recidere il filo dorato che lo collega a questo posto.

Ci sono tutti, perfino Charlie; mancano solo Ginny ed Harry, e Billy e Fleur che sono in visita ai genitori di lei.

Percy ha perfino portato una ragazza! Si chiama Audrey e, per essere in grado di sopportare la sua pignola santimonia, dev'essere più o meno una santa.

Mi accolgono al tavolo piazzando una sedia tra Ron e Angelina, mi mettono davanti una fetta di dolce e mi riempiono di regali e di affetto, ed è soprattutto quest'ultima cosa che conta.

Quando è ora, mi lasciano andare solo perché sanno che passerò da Andromeda prima di tornare al castello e, come sempre, esco da casa Weasley con un sorriso sulla bocca e il cuore pieno.

E, beh, anche lo stomaco.

Anche casa Tonks è accogliente, seppure in un modo diverso. Qui regnano l'ordine e il buon gusto, nonostante la presenza di un bambino piccolo, ma le candele, i vasi di fiori, le decorazioni natalizie, i quadri colorati, per non parlare dei giochi di Teddy sparpagliati nell'angolo del salotto adibito a “sala giochi” e soprattutto il sorriso materno della proprietaria, danno l'idea di calore famigliare. Sono felice che il figlio di Tonks e Remus stia crescendo circondato dall'amore, nonostante la sua vita sia stata segnata dall'odio e dal dolore quando era troppo piccolo anche per rendersi conto di aver perso qualcosa di prezioso.

Andromeda, consapevole del fatto che la sua amica Molly mi ha rimpinzata di dolci fino a scoppiare, mi offre una semplice tazza di tè. Entrambe ci sediamo a osservare Ginny e Harry che giocano con Teddy: è come se stessero facendo le prove generali per prepararsi all'arrivo del nascituro. La pancia della mia amica inizia a mostrare la prima rotondità e, ogni volta che si rivolge al piccolo, l'espressione dolce che le appare sul viso mi riempie di gioia e nostalgia.

«Sono belli, vero?» mi chiede la signora Tonks e, anche se cerca di mascherarla dietro al classico tono da nonna amorevole, percepisco chiaramente la nota stonata nella sua voce, quella nota che dice “vorrei che ci fosse mia figlia, lì, su quel tappeto, col suo bambino”. E non è forse quello che pensiamo tutti?

«Sono meravigliosi, e anche tu.»

Lei sospira.

«Io sono una donna che sopravvive come può ai colpi della sfortuna. Se non fosse per il piccolo Teddy, sarei sola. Voi ragazzi siete fantastici a venirmi a trovare così spesso, ma…» fa una pausa, come fosse incapace di esprimere a parole la sofferenza che le vela gli occhi «a volte mi domando perché il destino abbia deciso di portarmi via mio marito, mia figlia, mio genero ed entrambe le mie sorelle – scusa, so che Bella ti ha fatto molto male, ma era pur sempre la bambina con cui sono cresciuta – e si sia dimenticato di prendersi anche me.»

«Forse è perché hai ancora qualcosa da fare su questa terra. Forse è per tuo nipote.»

Sorride, e questa volta è un sorriso luminoso e sincero.

«Sì, è senz'altro così.»

«Dromeda, posso farti una domanda?»

«Certo, chiedi pure.»

«Tu sai di preciso cosa sia successo a tua sorella Narcissa?»

Lei annuisce.

«Sì, ma posso sapere perché me lo chiedi?»

«Tuo nipote Draco… sai che lavora ad Hogwarts, ora?»

«Sì, cara, lo so» ridacchia lei. «Credimi, per almeno due mesi non ho sentito parlare d'altro da chiunque venisse a trovarmi. Tu sei stata l'unica a non dire niente in proposito, finora.»

«Beh, non mi è mai sembrata una cosa così degna di nota come invece l'hanno considerata la maggior parte dei miei amici, ecco. Comunque, mi ha accennato che a sua madre è successo un incidente nel periodo in cui erano in fuga, ma credo che faccia fatica a parlarne e…»

Lei mi scruta, poi pare annuire tra sé e sé, come se avesse capito qualcosa di importante.

«È morta per lui. Per Draco, intendo. È quello che mi ha detto lui stesso quando si è rifugiato da me.»

«Lui è stato qui?»

«Sì, insieme a suo padre, per pochi giorni, quattro anni fa, subito dopo che è successo. Non volevano rischiare di compromettermi rimanendo di più, ma erano feriti e disperati e non sapevano dove altro andare. Li ho nascosti in soffitta. Teddy era ancora abbastanza piccolo da non accorgersi di nulla. In fondo erano l'unica famiglia che mi era rimasta, quindi ho voluto dare loro una mano, oltre che una seconda possibilità. Non posso certo dire che Lucius abbia dimostrato chissà quale gratitudine, anzi.»

«E Draco?»

«Ora che vive a Hogwarts Draco viene qui ogni tanto, quando sa che non ci sarà nessun altro. Di solito la sera, quando Teddy dorme. Ci facciamo compagnia. Prima mi scriveva, ma non mi diceva mai da dove.»

«Mi stavi dicendo di sua madre.»

«Sì, hai ragione. Cissy… lei ha sempre messo suo figlio davanti a tutto. Posso dire tante cose di lei, che ha compiuto scelte sbagliate, a partire dal marito, che non ha avuto il coraggio di ribellarsi, che era troppo ambiziosa… ma non che non amasse Draco.»

«Lo so: è stata lei a salvare Harry, durante l'ultima battaglia, e lo ha fatto solo perché voleva trovare Draco.»

«Esatto. Quando lord Voldemort è stato sconfitto e i MangiaMorte si sono dispersi per sfuggire alla cattura, anche i Malfoy si sono dati alla macchia. Solo che loro avevano tutti alle calcagna, sia gli Auror sia i loro vecchi “amici”. Un giorno, era l'autunno del '99, una banda di MangiaMorte li ha trovati per caso, cogliendoli di sorpresa. Non conosco i dettagli della battaglia che ne è seguita; quello che so è che Draco è stato colpito e che Cissy ha fatto ciò che ogni madre avrebbe fatto: si è messa tra lui e gli attaccanti, tenendone a bada tre da sola, intanto che lui si riprendeva. Ha combattuto come una leonessa, ma non è servito a salvarla. Non c'è modo di sopravvivere alla peggiore delle Maledizioni Senza Perdono.»

Quella storia è come un pugno che mi strizza i visceri, distillando dolore puro.

«E Lucius?» chiedo, per distogliere la mente da quelle immagini di morte e di sofferenza. Per non avvicinarmi nemmeno a pensare a cosa deve aver patito Draco.

«Lucius si è accorto di ciò che stava succedendo, ma aveva il suo bel daffare a difendersi da Yaxley. Non è riuscito ad accorrere in difesa della moglie se non dopo aver ammazzato quel bastardo, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Non ha mai perdonato suo figlio. Credo… temo che lo incolpi per la morte di Cissy, quando a ben guardare il colpevole è lui. È lui che l'ha coinvolta in tutto quanto.»

«È più facile prendersela con gli altri che affrontare i propri sbagli» affermo, ma mi tremano le mani per il peso di quanto ho sentito stasera. Per il peso che Draco si porta sulle spalle e sul cuore.

Nemmeno le chiacchiere allegre di Ginny e di Harry, gli aneddoti divertenti e spensierati che quest'ultimo e Ron, che ci ha raggiunti insieme a Charlie, ci raccontano riguardo all'addestramento come Aurors, riescono a scuotere il gelo che sento dentro.

Rientro al castello la sera molto tardi eppure, anche se sono stanca, non riesco a dormire: il mio cervello vaglia ed elabora, mentre il mio cuore batte e duole.

Come in un puzzle, i vari pezzi che compongono Draco Malfoy stanno andando al loro posto e più guardo la figura che formano, più mi rendo conto di quanto sia diversa dall'impressione di sé che lui si sforza di dare.

Un mantello gettato su un abisso di dolore.


	43. 41: Perché io?

**25 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Questa casa è così silenziosa che mi domando se sono diventato sordo.

Gli elfi domestici a malapena respirano e nemmeno gli alberi, fuori, si azzardano a frusciare nel vento. Gli scricchiolii tipici dei vecchi edifici e lo scoppiettare del fuoco nel camino? Nah, nemmeno quelli hanno posto, qui: perfino le assi del pavimento e i ceppi da ardere hanno paura di Lucius Malfoy.

Non so perché abbia insistito affinché venissi per il pranzo di Natale. Non è per ammazzarmi, dato che non ci ha ancora provato… o magari vuole solo farlo a pancia piena. Non è nemmeno per il piacere della mia compagnia, dato che non ha ancora spiccicato parola e sono qui da due ore.

Gli elfi mi hanno fatto accomodare in sala da pranzo, che tra l'altro non hanno nemmeno avuto il permesso di decorare, e lui è arrivato mezz'ora dopo. Ci è stato messo il primo piatto davanti senza alcun rumore e abbiamo iniziato a mangiare. O meglio: io ho mangiato. Papà ha piluccato qualcosa qua e là, sfogliando un libro con aria assente.

Ingoio l'ultima cucchiaiata di dolce, domandandomi quanto manchi ancora al momento in cui potrò levare le tende, quando finalmente parla.

«I ragazzi mi hanno detto che sei stato coinvolto in qualche piccola attività.»

Non ho bisogno di chiedergli chi siano i ragazzi.

«Sono stati qui?» chiedo, col cuore in gola.

«Sì, di tanto in tanto passano a trovarmi. Più spesso del mio stesso figlio.»

«Forse è perché non li hai ancora _cruciati_ » replico, cercando di mantenere un tono neutro e pratico, che non faccia trasparire né il mio nervosismo all'idea che Goyle e Nott si aggirino per Malfoy Manor approfittando dello stato mentale di mio padre, né la rabbia che ancora provo per ciò che mi ha fatto quando gli ho detto che avrei lavorato a Hogwarts.

«Forse perché loro non mi hanno mai comunicato idee idiote senza spiegarle. Avresti dovuto dirmi che faceva parte del Piano» replica lui, l'accusa chiara nella sua voce, così come quella maiuscola sull'ultima parola.

Chino la testa con aria contrita, evitando di puntualizzare che dopo aver udito la parola “Hogwarts” non mi ha nemmeno dato il tempo di respirare, altro che spiegazioni. Che comunque non ci sarebbero state, o almeno: non quelle che avrebbe voluto lui.

«Vedi di non fare casini, questa volta. Vedi di riportare al nome dei Malfoy la gloria che gli spetta.»

«Sì, papà.»

Qualsiasi calore il bacio di Granger sia riuscito a suscitare dentro di me, viene soffocato dall'ondata di gelo che mi pervade.

Non posso scegliere tra lei e mio padre. Non posso. Non voglio.

Non avrò scelta.

  
  


È tardo pomeriggio e mio padre mi ha finalmente congedato per tornare nel suo studio. Mi sto cambiando per tornare al castello, quando sento che bussano alla porta principale.

È Pansy e reprimo a stento un gemito.

Quando mi vede, sorride come una gatta.

«Sapevo che ti avrei trovato qui.»

«Complimenti, Sherlock» le rispondo, asciutto, e lei mi guarda senza capire. Tutto ciò che è babbano per lei non esiste, com'era per me fino a pochi anni fa, prima della gelida doccia di realtà che ho subito.

Pansy si toglie il cappotto, porgendolo all'elfo che si è materializzato al suo fianco. Sotto indossa un abito che è una seconda pelle: pur non essendo volgare, si modella su ogni curva senza lasciare nulla all'immaginazione. Non posso, nella mia mente, non paragonarlo al vestito che indossava Granger la sera della festa di Weasley, scoprendo che non c'è sfida: la delicata sensualità di Hermione vince a mani basse contro quella plateale di Pansy.

Lei, però, prende il mio scrutinio come un apprezzamento, infatti si avvicina ancheggiando e mi drappeggia un braccio intorno alla vita, sollevandosi sulle punte delle sue scarpe dal tacco vertiginoso per sfiorarmi le labbra con un bacio.

«Che ne dici se saliamo in camera tua?» sussurra.

Con delicata fermezza che non tradisce la mia impazienza la scosto.

«Non so più come dirtelo, Pansy: quell'aspetto della nostra amicizia è finito.»

Lei fa un risolino.

«Non sei più in quello stupido castello, Draco. Non devi fingere, qui.»

«È questo ciò che pensi? Che sto fingendo? Beh, ti sbagli. Mi dispiace, io te l'ho detto fin dall'inizio che sarebbe stato solo sesso, che non ero innamorato di te e che la cosa sarebbe potuta finire da un momento all'altro. Adesso è finita. Se vuoi possiamo farci portare un tè e qualche biscotto in salotto e fare quattro chiacchiere, ma questo è tutto.»

«Ma perché, Draco?»

Mi stringo nelle spalle.

«Non pensare che io ti disprezzi o cose simili. Sei bella e intelligente» “beh, a volte” «ma il tuo carattere è incompatibile col mio, tutto qua. Ora sono in una fase della mia vita in cui non mi va di fare sesso così, tanto per fare. Sono sicuro che là fuori ci sia qualcuno per te più adatto di me.» “E che già ti scopi” concludo nella mia mente.

«Quel qualcuno non è te.»

«Perché io? Guardami, Pansy, guarda questa casa: non sono più l'elegante rampollo di una delle famiglie più ricche e potenti del mondo magico.»

«Come hai cambiato stile una volta, lo puoi fare di nuovo. Sotto a quei capelli e a quella barba c'è ancora il Draco per cui ho avuto una cotta per tutto il periodo della scuola. La tua famiglia, poi, è ancora ricca, nonostante tutto. Per quanto riguarda il potere, invece…» sospira «non mi è mai interessato. Non quello politico.»

«E allora perché ti sei lasciata convincere a venire a Hogwarts?»

Lei sospira di nuovo, chinando il capo.

«Perché so riconoscere una velata minaccia. Ho pensato che almeno avrei avuto te vicino, se avessi accettato» solleva di nuovo lo sguardo su di me, mordendosi un labbro, ma non c'è nulla di sensuale in questo gesto, solo incertezza e un velo di stanca tristezza «ma non è così, giusto?»

La stessa stanca tristezza invade anche me. Per me, per lei, per i meccanismi in cui siamo incastrati, dai quali è impossibile liberarci.

«Dipende. Non posso essere il tuo amante o il tuo fidanzato. Possiamo… non so, spalleggiarci a vicenda, però. Cercare di galleggiare in questo mare di merda. Se vuoi.»

Lei mi sorride e, per una volta, non vedo malizia nel suo sguardo o nell'espressione delle sue labbra sensuali.

«Possiamo cominciare da quel famoso tè coi biscotti» mi dice, precedendomi lungo il corridoio.


	44. 42: Senza confini

Se continuo di questo passo, consumerò il pavimento dell'ingresso.

Granger non si è vista, né ieri sera né stamane a colazione e io…

Io sono un idiota che non riesce nemmeno a stare seduto.

Dovrei uscire, approfittare del cielo terso che congela le valli intorno al castello e farmi una corsa come si deve, ma non ci riesco. Non riesco a far altro che stare qui, tra il portone e le scale che portano alle segrete, sperando a ogni istante che lei compaia.

Questa stupida voglia di vederla è più forte del gelo, più forte della mia volontà, più forte della consapevolezza che mi sto infilando in un ginepraio il cui risultato sarà che renderò infelice l'unico sole che illumina la mia vita.

Dovrei limitarmi a guardarla da lontano, come l'eroe tragico di un romanzo d'altri tempi, ma il mio corpo traditore non è d'accordo e il vuoto al centro del mio petto è attratto da lei come la falena dalla fiamma che la brucerà.

Quando finalmente all'ora di pranzo la vedo salire dai sotterranei, con un'adorabile aria assonnata e i capelli un po' arruffati, il buco nel mio torace si contrae dolorosamente.

“Non va bene, Draco, non va affatto bene” mi dico.

Non va bene, ma come posso non avvicinarmi, salutarla con un sorriso timido che nemmeno pensavo di avere – e che probabilmente mi fa sembrare un cretino – e soccombere al suo profumo, che mi invade le narici proiettandomi indietro di due giorni, nel mondo parallelo e rosato del bacio che ci siamo scambiati.

«Ciao, Draco, hai passato bene il giorno di Natale?»

Cerco di riscuotermi quel tanto che basta per rispondere. Mi scopro incapace della mia solita ironia.

«Più o meno. Ho passato quasi tutta la giornata col vecchio. Tu?»

Lei mi racconta brevemente come ha trascorso la giornata mentre camminiamo lungo la Sala Grande verso il tavolo degli insegnanti.

Quando cita Andromeda, qualcosa di doloroso si agita nel mio petto, un mix di rimpianto e speranza che è sempre lì, a portata di mano, quando sono con Granger. Quella sensazione si acuisce davanti all'immagine che mi si forma nella mente, quella di me e lei sul divano nel salotto di mia zia, mano nella mano. Sorridenti, felici. _Insieme_. Un'immagine tanto calda e luminosa quanto irrealizzabile.

Una volta seduti, lei si perde in chiacchiere con gli altri professori e io resto nel mio angolo, a contemplarla in silenzio.

Quando ho finito di mangiare, mi alzo per andarmene.

Sono già arrivato nell'ingresso quando mi raggiunge.

«Ti va di fare una passeggiata, dato che c'è il sole?»

Mi limito ad annuire, perché non posso dirle che il mio sole è sempre presente tra le mura del castello, indipendentemente dal tempo fuori.

Lei appella un pesante piumino e un buffo cappello di lana.

«Non ti copri?» mi chiede.

«No, non ne ho bisogno.»

Sussulta uscendo nel vento teso.

«Ma come fai? Si gela.»

Mi stringo nelle spalle.

Lei si fa pensosa e non dice niente per un po', mentre avanziamo fianco a fianco nella neve alta fino al ginocchio, diretti verso il lago.

«”Ho bisogno del freddo”. Non è così che mi hai detto, la sera che abbiamo discusso dopo che hai visto la mia cicatrice? Quando poi abbiamo…»

Un lieve rossore le compare sulle guance, accompagnato da un piccolo sorriso e il mio cuore fa un balzo. Sorride pensando alla notte in cui abbiamo dormito insieme. Sorride e io vorrei prenderla tra le braccia e baciarla fino a toglierle il fiato.

Non devo.

«Sì, è quello che ti ho detto» mi sforzo di rispondere.

«Perché, Draco?»

«Non… preferisco non parlarne. Non roviniamo questa bella giornata.»

Vedo che vorrebbe replicare, insistere, ma si blocca da sola prima di prendere un respiro profondo ed esalare una nuvoletta nel gelo. Mi guarda, seria.

«Quando sarai pronto, quando vorrai parlare di questo o di qualsiasi altra cosa, di qualsiasi altro peso gravi sulla tua anima, sono qui. Non devi affrontare tutto da solo.»

Vorrei che fosse davvero così, ma non è possibile. Lei non capisce, non può capire, ma l'idea che voglia fare uno sforzo, proprio lei che più di tanti avrebbe ragione di odiarmi, basta a scaldarmi, almeno un po'… anche se perfino questo è sbagliato.

Non dovrei permettere a entrambi di seguire questa strada. Non dovrei ma non riesco a smettere di desiderare di intrecciare le mie dita alle sue, mentre camminiamo tra la neve sulla sponda del lago, lei mi racconta più nel dettaglio della sua giornata di Natale e delle molte famiglie che la amano e io ascolto, bevendo ogni istante, imprimendomelo nella memoria per quando sarà tutto finito, per quando lei si renderà conto di che errore sia darmi confidenza e smetterà di cercarmi.

Quando succederà, saranno i ricordi a scaldarmi quel poco che basta per farmi mettere un piede davanti all'altro e non lasciarmi morire.

Troppo presto, però, il sole bacia l'orizzonte e la temperatura, che già non era alta, inizia a precipitare.

Lei rabbrividisce.

«Ti va se torniamo verso il castello?»

No, non mi va. Però annuisco e iniziamo la risalita.

Quando arriviamo tra gli ultimi massi prima della spianata che porta all'ingresso, all'improvviso lei si ferma. Ha uno strano sorriso divertito dipinto sul viso.

«So che non è carino da parte mia ma, beh, ogni volta che passo di qui mi viene da ridacchiare.»

«Qui è dove…» inizio, notando un certo masso poco più avanti.

«Dove ti ho colpito al terzo anno, sì. Una delle azioni più soddisfacenti della mia intera carriera scolastica. La faccia che hai fatto, poi…»

Dovrei essere offeso, ma non ci riesco. Anche perché in retrospettiva me lo sono meritato ampiamente, quel pugno.

Le do una spinta amichevole.

«Mi hai colpito come una ragazzina.»

Lei restituisce la spinta.

«Sessista. E poi, col cavolo! Ti ho praticamente rotto il naso.»

«Esagerata.»

Lei mi da un'altra spintarella.

«Piangevi come un poppante» esclama, ma l'effetto della sua frase è rovinato da una radice seminascosta dalla neve, che la fa incespicare e barcollare. La sostengo passandole un braccio intorno alla vita e, all'improvviso, l'atmosfera scherzosa tra noi si tramuta, cambia colore, sapore, densità.

All'improvviso la voglia che ho di lei diventa più forte di tutto e il mondo intorno scompare, evapora come se non fosse mai esistito.

La spingo ad appoggiare la schiena contro quel masso e mi chino su di lei, le mie labbra a un soffio dalle sue.

Trattiene il fiato, gli occhi sbarrati e pieni di qualcosa che ho paura di chiamare desiderio.

«Voglio darti un nuovo motivo per sorridere, quando passi di qui» sussurro, e la mia bocca è sulla sua, prepotente e affamata.

Bevo il suo gemito, assorbo i suoi respiri, elettrizzato dal gelo improvviso delle sue mani sotto al mio maglione, che cercano frenetiche la mia pelle. Il suo profumo mi inebria, il suo calore mi scotta e mi sento precipitare in un baratro di bisogno che non ha un fondo e che solo una vita passata allacciato a questa donna potrebbe sperare di colmare.

Voglio baciare ogni centimetro della sua pelle, senza barriere, senza confini, voglio perdermi dentro di lei per sempre, continuare a sentire l'ardore con cui ricambia i miei baci ancora e ancora.

Nemmeno mi rendo conto che la mano con cui le reggo la nuca si sta scorticando sulla roccia alle sue spalle, che il crepuscolo sta calando, congelando il mondo, che…

Così com'è iniziato, il bacio finisce e rimaniamo a fissarci, separati solo dalle nuvolette di vapore che si condensano ai nostri respiri concitati. E poi gli angoli della sua bocca meravigliosa si piegano all'insù e lei ride, una risata gioiosa, così piena di vita da far quasi male, così contagiosa che mi ritrovo a ridere con lei e a sciogliermi, ogni istante un po' di più.

Hermione Granger mi prende per mano e, senza aggiungere altro, con ancora il fantasma di quella risata liberatoria sulle labbra, mi trascina verso il castello.

  
  


**26 Dicembre 2003**

**Minerva's p.o.v.**

«Ah, il giovane amore!» esclamo con fare teatrale, per rompere il silenzio allibito che ha colto la mia ospite.

Porto alle labbra la tazzina, sbirciando Pomona che, alla mia destra, continua a fissare dalla finestra del mio salotto il punto in cui Hermione e Draco sono spariti.

«Tu… è per questo che l'hai fatto venire qui? Per farli mettere insieme?» farfuglia Pomona.

Io sogghigno nel mio tè.

«E come facevo a sapere che sarebbe successo? Lo sai che non ho mai apprezzato Divinazione. L'ho assunto sperando che legasse con qualcuno, questo sì.»

«Ma non è pericoloso per la povera Hermione?»

«No, mia cara. Di fatto, è proprio in questo momento che la guerra è finita davvero.»


	45. 43: Lungo come un'illusione

**26 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Siamo nel salotto di Granger e non ricordo nulla del tragitto fin qui. Lei, solo lei ha assorbito la mia attenzione. La sua mano nella mia, la concitazione della sua camminata e il desiderio sempre più impellente di fermarla e prenderla sul posto, e 'fanculo tutto il resto.

Ora, però, lei si aggira nervosamente per la stanza, il capo chino. La sua mano ha abbandonato la mia per trafficare con soprammobili e tazzine.

«Vuoi un tè?»

Non si è nemmeno levata il berretto e il piumino.

Mi avvicino, togliendole impaziente un cucchiaino dalle mani e stringendole. Sono fredde.

«Mi dici qual è il problema?» le chiedo con gentilezza.

Lei si morde il labbro, non mi guarda. Il mio stomaco si sgonfia, precipita al pensiero che sia tornata in possesso delle proprie facoltà mentali, che deve avere perso per voler baciare uno come me, e abbia deciso di mettere la parola fine a qualsiasi cosa abbiamo iniziato contro quel masso.

«È che… che io…» Ancora non mi guarda.

“Ecco, ci siamo”, penso, pronto a lasciar andare la sua mano e a uscire. Da quella stanza, dalla sua vita. Pronto ad abbracciare il gelo.

«È imbarazzante» prosegue, con una voce piccola piccola «ma in tutta la mia vita sono… ecco, sono stata con un solo uomo. A letto, intendo, e…»

Il sollievo è come un'onda rovente che mi lascia quasi spossato. Le sollevo il mento con un dito, perdendomi nei suoi occhi di cioccolato e lasciando che lei veda ciò che alberga sul fondo dei miei.

Non voglio nascondermi, non oggi. Per una volta, voglio lasciare che la verità esca dalle mie labbra… e alle conseguenze ci penserò domani. È un errore, ma c'è qualcosa di più forte della razionalità a spingermi verso di lei.

«Non importa. Non importa se hai avuto solo un uomo, o nessuno del tutto o uno diverso ogni giorno negli ultimi tre anni. Sei tu, sei meravigliosa e io ti desidero più di quanto le parole possano esprimere per quello che sei, per quanto sei bella, per quanto sei forte, non per la tua esperienza. L'unica esperienza che conta, per me, è quella che avrai con me. Se lo vorrai.»

Qualcosa cambia nei suoi occhi, nel suo viso. È come se i suoi colori diventassero più nitidi, ora che il velo di incertezza è scivolato via.

«Lo voglio.»

Il mio cuore manca un battito, poi impazzisce. Una vampata di adrenalina mi infiamma e il mio corpo reagisce con violenza.

Mi impongo di muovermi con lentezza, di tenere a bada quella parte animale di me che la vicinanza di Granger risveglia, rischiando di farmi perdere il controllo.

Beh, avrei anche potuto risparmiarmi il pensiero.

È lei che mi prende il viso tra le mani con decisione, lei che si alza in punta di piedi per posare con fermezza la sua bocca sulla mia.

Lei che mi ha mostrato la sua vulnerabilità, e ora mi regala la sua determinazione, con ogni gesto che compie. Con le sue dita che mi stringono le guance, col suo corpo che si preme sul mio fino a impregnarmi del suo calore, nonostante gli abiti che ancora indossiamo. Con la sua lingua che accarezza le mie labbra, chiedendo di entrare con un tocco che mi riempie di brividi dalla cima della testa alla punta dei piedi.

Scoppierò, lo so, se non riesco ad averla nei prossimi cinque minuti, eppure voglio che questo sogno a occhi aperti duri. Voglio assaporare ogni istante e goderne la lentezza e, sì, anche il dolore pungente che nasce dal prolungare l'attesa.

Hermione Granger, la strega perfetta, la donna più forte e straordinaria che io conosca, vuole me. Me, il bastardo che l'ha ferita per anni, il burattino che ha contribuito a precipitare il mondo nel caos, il fuggitivo che tutti odiano.

Non la merito e, quando se ne accorgerà, tutto questo finirà ma adesso, adesso è mia.

Mia.

Per questo interrompo un bacio che sta diventando feroce e osservo il suo viso ansimante, arrossato di passione, le sue labbra gonfie di me, i suoi occhi scintillanti. Li osservo per custodire per sempre nella memoria questo attimo più prezioso di un diamante.

Poi, lentamente, le sfilo il piumino e il berretto, lasciando ricadere libere le sue ciocche lucide sul maglione scuro che indossa. Le accarezzo, vi affondo le dita e la bacio ancora. Ancora.

Fino a perdere il fiato.

Mi prende per mano e mi conduce in camera da letto. Quando varchiamo la soglia, sento le sue dita tremare nelle mie ma so con cristallina certezza che non è per via di un ripensamento. Perché? Perché anche le mie tremano. Tutto il mio corpo trema.

Di impazienza, di desiderio, di una dolce paura che non ho mai provato prima: quella di non piacerle, di non essere all'altezza.

La sua stanza è come me la immaginavo: un caos ordinato di libri, fotografie, soprammobili e perfino un laptop. Mi guardo intorno, ma la distrazione non riesce a calmare il mio tremito e, quando riporto l'attenzione su di lei, capisco che non sono più in grado di aspettare e, allo stesso tempo, che ho una paura fottuta di quello che succederà in questa stanza, su quel letto dal copriletto verde che ci guarda con aria fintamente innocente.

È lei che scioglie le dita dall'intreccio che le univa.

È lei che solleva l'orlo della mia maglia, aiutandomi a sfilarla dalla testa. Che segue con polpastrelli il gioco delle cicatrici che mi costellano il torso, ogni tocco un brivido infuocato che mi scuote fino alle fondamenta. Che posa le labbra sulla mia pelle segnata, e i suoi baci redimono ognuno di quei solchi, trasformandoli da simbolo di odio ad altare del piacere.

È sempre lei che sgancia la mia cintura e i bottoni che chiudono i miei jeans, invitandoli a scivolare fino a terra. Calcio via gli stivali insieme alle calze e cammino fuori dai pantaloni, bruciando sotto al suo sguardo che accarezza tutto il mio corpo, dai muscoli del petto a quelli del ventre, dai piedi su lungo gli stinchi segnati tanto quanto il petto. Si sofferma un istante sulla rovina che è il lato esterno del mio ginocchio destro e vedo i suoi occhi incupirsi, ma subito continuano a risalire, fino a fermarsi in corrispondenza dell'erezione che tende i boxer neri che indosso.

La sento trattenere il fiato e rilasciarlo in un singulto che mi colpisce dritto all'inguine, facendomi indurire ancora di più.

«Lascia che ti spogli, Hermione» sussurro e lei sorride, un po' timida, un po' imbarazzata, ma fa un passo verso di me, sollevando le braccia perché io possa toglierle il maglione e poi la maglia pesante che porta sotto.

Il suo reggiseno è nero e il suo meraviglioso, piccolo seno lo riempie. Mi prudono le mani dalla voglia di stringerlo, ma ci sarà tempo, tra poco. Prima voglio vederla in tutta la sua bellezza.

Mi inginocchio davanti a lei per toglierle le scarpe e i calzini, poi le sfilo i pantaloni con una lunga carezza che ne accompagna la discesa dalle anche alle caviglie. Ha delle gambe stupende, snelle e tornite, agili e lisce e le semplici mutandine nere che indossa le cingono i fianchi con una sensualità che nemmeno il pizzo più raffinato può sperare di imitare. Il suo odore di donna mi colpisce e l'ondata di desiderio che suscita in me quasi mi stordisce. Non avrei mai pensato di poter raggiungere un tale livello di frenesia, un'eccitazione così forte e totale da essere quasi dolorosa.

«Merlino, sei così bella.»

Le mie mani seguono il contorno del suo corpo, sfiorando la pelle soffice e delicata, bruciando, bruciando per quel contatto ardente.

La voglio nuda, ora. Mi voglio nudo, ora.

Mi libero dei boxer e l'occhiata che Granger lancia al mio corpo senza più veli, il rossore che sale improvviso alle sue guance, quasi sono sufficienti a farmi venire. Di sicuro, bastano a togliermi il fiato.

Mai, però, quanto la sua bellezza una volta che anche lei si sfila la biancheria, con gesti così spontaneamente sensuali che, se si trattasse di un'altra persona, penserei fossero studiati ad hoc. Quando resta priva di ogni copertura davanti a me, mi scordo del tutto come si fa a respirare.

Mi scordo del mondo fuori, dello scoppiettare del fuoco nel caminetto. Di chi sono io, di chi è lei. Del perché tutto questo è sbagliato.

So solo che resto a contemplarla, stregato, per un tempo infinito.

Come in un sogno, è lei che si avvicina. Lei che solleva una mano a sfiorarmi la guancia. Lei che si alza in punta di piedi, portando le sue labbra a un soffio dalle mie, il suo corpo così vicino che posso sentirne il calore attraverso i pochi millimetri di aria che ci separano.

Lei che si ferma, dandomi modo di tirarmi indietro, se è ciò che voglio.

Non lo è.

Chiudo le distanze che ci separano, tutte. Una mano sulla sua nuca e l'altra sulle reni, la attiro verso di me, premendo il suo corpo meraviglioso contro il mio, schiantando la mia bocca sulla sua. Voglio mangiarla, divorarla, voglio che mi prenda dentro di sé per non lasciarmi andare più. Mai più.

Cadiamo sul letto in un mucchio scomposto e non so come faccio a non infrangermi in mille pezzi. È una tortura dover stare nella mia pelle, non poterne uscire per entrare sotto la sua.

La bacio come un affamato, traccio tutte le sue curve con la bocca e la lingua, bevendo ogni ansito, ogni gemito, senza mai staccare lo sguardo dal suo viso arrossato, concentrato, dai suoi occhi che a tratti si perdono e a tratti si fissano su di me come fossi qualcosa di prezioso. Non interrompo quel contatto nemmeno quando affondo il volto lì, nel punto in cui il suo corpo pulsa più forte, nel punto in cui pulsa per me. Caldo, umido e accogliente. Continuo a guardarla mentre con la lingua le stuzzico le carni e, insieme al suo profumo eccitato, inalo il suo piacere che cresce come un tornado, punteggiato di piccoli brividi e singulti bagnati.

Quando finalmente scivolo dentro di lei, le sue pupille dilatate si piantano nei miei occhi, incatenandomi e il suo calore brucia le mie terminazioni nervose, forgiandole in un godimento lancinante che è lei e solo lei. Sarà sempre solo lei.

Ci muoviamo insieme, come se entrambi avessimo già incisi nella mente tutti i gesti e i ritmi giusti per far impazzire l'altro e, Merlino, non ho mai provato niente del genere. Niente di così totalizzante. Sto facendo l'amore con lei con ogni cellula del mio corpo, ogni respiro della mia anima, ogni stilla della mia volontà, donandole tutto ciò che posso. Donandole con gli occhi le mie emozioni, che sento ribollire nel petto così forti da dover fare uno sforzo per trattenere le lacrime.

Sto facendo l'amore con lei e, per questi pochi, preziosissimi istanti sono di nuovo un uomo intero.

Insinuo una mano tra i nostri corpi, stimolandola dove sento ne ha più bisogno, e la odo gemere il mio nome. Dapprima piano, come se lo stesse assaporando sulle labbra per la prima volta, poi sempre più forte mentre il viso le si contrae negli spasmi del piacere più sfrenato.

Sento il suo corpo sussultare sotto il mio, intorno al mio. Sento il suo piacere schiaffeggiarmi come un'onda di marea, che mi solleva in alto e mi porta con sé, in un orgasmo così intenso da far quasi male.

Quando precipito da quel picco così alto, mi sento svuotato.

Hermione sorride sotto di me, languida, le sue lunghe membra ancora serrate intorno alle mie. La sua mano mi accarezza la mascella, scivola sulla mia nuca, le dita si insinuano alla base della treccia che mi stringe i capelli e lei mi attira verso di sé, chiudendo le labbra sulle mie in un bacio appagato, lungo come un'illusione.


	46. 44: Così giusto da scaldare il cuore

**26 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Il fuoco scoppietta nel camino e io sono al calduccio sotto le coperte. Il mio corpo nudo è così intrecciato con quello di Draco Malfoy che quasi non riesco a capire dove finisco io e dove inizia lui.

Mi viene da ridere. Se qualche anno fa mi fosse stato mostrato questo stralcio di futuro, mi sarei auto-esiliata dall'altra parte del Pianeta, per vivere come un'eremita nel deserto australiano, pur di far sì che non si avverasse.

Adesso invece mi sembra la cosa più naturale del mondo poltrire insieme a lui, con la sua barba che mi solletica la pelle tra il seno e la clavicola e il peso della sua testa sulla spalla. Con la sua mano che traccia spirali sul mio ventre sotto le lenzuola, con le sue gambe allacciate alle mie. Col sordo, languido pulsare tra le cosce che mi ricorda a ogni respiro ciò che abbiamo fatto fino a pochi minuti fa.

Altrettanto naturale mi sembra pensare pigramente che potremmo starcene qui ancora un po', così, poi pensare a procacciarci qualcosa da mangiare e poi, magari… beh, ecco, ricominciare.

Il fatto è che non mi sono mai sentita come in questo momento.

Con Ron non è mai stato così. All'inizio della nostra relazione, quando ancora eravamo innamorati, l'entusiasmo non mancava, è vero, e nemmeno l'intesa, però… non c'è mai stata una connessione profonda come quella che ho sentito con Draco, poco fa. Non ho mai sentito le lacrime pungermi gli occhi per l'emozione e non le ho mai viste brillare negli occhi di Ron, come invece è stato con Draco.

Non so se sia perché non siamo più ragazzini imbranati che non sanno bene dove mettere le mani o… non lo so. Non voglio illudermi che tutto questo significhi qualcosa di più.

So solo che non voglio che finisca, voglio che duri un altro po'. Anche se sono certa che, più a lungo la cosa si protrarrà, più sarà dura, per me, colmare il vuoto che mi si formerà dentro quando Pansy o qualcun'altra verrà a reclamarlo. Per una volta, però, voglio godermi quello che ho senza preoccuparmi del futuro.

Con la mano libera gli sistemo dietro l'orecchio una delle tante ciocche che si sono ribellate alla sua solita acconciatura e ridacchio.

«Che c'è?» chiede lui, aprendo un occhio solo e guardandomi come un gatto.

«Riesci a correre come un pazzo in mezzo alla neve, ad allenarti, a volare sulla scopa e perfino a combattere senza che un solo capello osi sfuggire alla treccia e, credimi, non sai quanto ti invidio per questo, però adesso guardati, sparano in tutte le direzioni.»

Lui sorride, lasciando scivolare le dita più su lungo il mio costato, fino a sfiorare la parte inferiore della curva del seno.

«Quando corro, volo o combatto, non ho una bellissima donna che me li scombina tutti.»

Qualche farfalla si agita nel mio stomaco al complimento, ma cerco di mantenere un contegno.

«Beh, allora il minimo che io possa fare è rimetterli a posto. Dai, tirati a sedere, i tuoi capelli mi piacciono da morire e ho voglia di pettinarli. Sempre se non ti dà fastidio» aggiungo in un ripensamento. Magari odia che glieli tocchino.

Lui si alza e le coperte gli scivolano intorno alla vita, scoprendo il suo torace tonico. Cerco di non distrarmi a quella vista, sollevando lo sguardo sul suo viso, ma vedere le sue palpebre ancora pesanti sugli occhi che scintillano e le sue labbra arrossate per i baci non aiuta.

«Non mi dà fastidio, ma…» la bocca gli si incurva in un sorriso sbarazzino e sensuale «ti lascio pettinarli a una condizione: che poi li spettini ancora, nello stesso modo di prima.»

Avvampo, ma il mio corpo reagisce in tutt'altra maniera: dalla contrazione del ventre all'umido che si forma tra le cosce, ogni mia fibra sta urlando “sì, sì, ti prego, sì”.

Sento allargarsi sulle labbra un sorriso simile al suo.

«È proprio quello che avevo in mente.»

Lui ruota in modo da darmi le spalle.

Guardando la sua schiena, constato per l'ennesima volta come gli abiti non rendano giustizia alla definizione dei suoi muscoli. È magro, vero, ma potente. Allungo la mano verso la treccia e, lentamente, la sciolgo fino a far ricadere i suoi capelli come tanti raggi di luna che raggiungono il materasso.

Una cascata fine e liscia come la seta. Mi allungo a prendere la spazzola che tengo sul comodino e inizio a passarla tra le ciocche, con un movimento che è quasi ipnotico.

Lui fa le fusa come un gatto per un po', finché non mi blocca la mano e non mi attira in avanti, fino a farmi rovinare sul suo grembo.

Sollevo il viso verso di lui, ridendo, ma la risata mi muore sulle labbra, scottata dalla bollente intensità del suo sguardo.

«Mi hai promesso qualcosa, poco fa, o sbaglio?» chiede, e le sue parole mi riverberano dentro, facendo esplodere un desiderio che era solo sopito.

Un attimo ed è di nuovo su di me, dentro di me, i suoi capelli una cortina che ci separa dal mondo.

Ed è così giusto da scaldare il cuore.

  
  


Molto più tardi, qualcuno bussa discretamente al mio ufficio. Mi avvolgo in una lunga vestaglia per andare ad aprire, avendo cura di accostare la porta che conduce nell'appartamento, per evitare che chiunque sia veda Draco nel mio letto. Non mi vergogno di stare con lui, ma non è il caso di dare spettacolo davanti a colleghi e studenti.

Scopro che si tratta di un paio di elfi domestici che portano ciascuno un vassoio.

Mi spiegano che, non avendo visto né me né il professor Malfoy nella Sala Grande, sono stati incaricati di portarci il cibo, ma che non sono riusciti a farsi aprire dal mio collega.

Pregando tutti gli dei conosciuti e anche qualcuno di mia invenzione che non notino il rossore sulle mie guance, dico loro che il professore è passato a trovarmi e che mi occuperò io della sua cena.

Quando torno in salotto, bilanciando pericolosamente i due vassoi sulle mani e spingendo col piede la porta che lo separa dall'ufficio, che ho lasciato socchiusa, Draco sta ridendo. Si è rimesso la maglietta e i boxer.

Lo fulmino con lo sguardo.

«Non è il caso di dare adito a pettegolezzi già il primo giorno, non credi?» gli dico, secca, porgendogli uno dei vassoi. Stringo subito le labbra, però, rendendomi conto di quello che ho detto: “primo” giorno. Penserà che sono un'appiccicosa senza speranza, che voglio più di ciò che lui è disposto a darmi, e scapperà a gambe levate.

Lui però sembra non aver notato la mia gaffe, intento com'è a sbirciare sotto i coperchi.

«Hai ragione» dice, tirando fuori un grissino «hai una reputazione da difendere.»

«Anche tu.»

Scrolla le spalle.

«Io sono il Malvagio Malfoy. Peggio di così…»

«Finiscila. Non lo sei e lo sappiamo entrambi.»

«Non importa quello che so io o quello che credi di sapere tu. Ciò che conta è quel che pensano tutti gli altri.»

Vedo la sua bocca prendere una piega amara.

«Gli altri pian piano cambieranno idea.»

«Se lo dici tu… dai, mangiamo.»

Siamo al dolce quando trovo il coraggio di tirare fuori una questione che mi tormenta dalla Vigilia.

«Hai vinto la scommessa» gli dico, piatta.

Lui posa il cucchiaino col quale sta mangiando il budino e solleva lentamente lo sguardo su di me, un ghigno di puro divertimento sul viso, un calore oscuro negli occhi.

«Sì, l'ho vinta» afferma.

«Se ti gonfi ancora un po', tu e il tuo ego scoppierete» lo rimbrotto.

«Ne ho tutte le ragioni.»

Si alza e gira intorno al tavolo. Afferra la mia sedia per ruotarla, in modo da incunearsi tra le mie gambe. Svelto, slaccia la cintura che tiene chiusa la mia vestaglia e insinua le mani all'interno, cercando la mia pelle.

La fiamma che credevo ormai saziata si riaccende nel mio basso ventre.

«Vedi» mormora scostando i lembi della stoffa fino a scoprirmi, «sei una tentazione a cui è difficile resistere» mi sfiora il seno con le labbra «e questa sera sei tutta mia» mi insinua una mano tra le cosce, facendo scivolare un dito dentro di me. «È il mio nome che sale alle tue labbra ogni volta che godi.» Le dita diventano due, la sua bocca sul mio seno si fa più insistente, creando una linea di fuoco tra il capezzolo e la vulva. Il mio fiato si spezza, riprende, si spezza di nuovo e un gemito mi sale alle labbra.

Scivoliamo entrambi a terra e in pochi istanti mi penetra.

Prima di perdermi del tutto, lo sento sussurrare:

«E non c'è niente al mondo che io voglia di più.»


	47. 45: Brava

**27 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Sono sgattaiolato fuori dalla sua stanza a notte fonda, anzi: ormai era quasi l'alba. Sorrideva nel sonno quando l'ho lasciata.

Io invece non ho chiuso occhio. Non avevo intenzione di rovinare la nottata coi miei soliti incubi, coi sensi di colpa.

No: sono rimasto accanto a lei, carezzandole i capelli, assorbendo il suo calore intrinseco per farne scorta, leggendo uno dei romanzi babbani che ho trovato sul comodino accanto a me – American Gods, di Neil Gaiman. L'avevo letto appena uscito, un paio d'anni fa, ma è stato piacevole averne di nuovo una copia tra le mani – finché non è venuto il momento di tornarmene nel mio appartamento.

Non voglio comprometterla e, anche se il castello è praticamente vuoto, non si sa mai chi può essere in giro la mattina presto. Beh, anche la notte, per la verità, penso ricordando tutto ciò che abbiamo combinato entrambi in quegli stessi corridoi quando gli studenti eravamo noi.

Una volta tornato nel freddo asettico della mia stanza ho preso una decisione. È stata dolorosa, ma tutto sommato facile da prendere, perché è quella giusta. Per una volta in quel disastro che è la mia vita, ci sono riuscito anche io.

Non avrei mai immaginato, però, di provare questo pugno allo stomaco nel vederla, stamattina.

A ogni passo che compie lungo la Grande Sala, sento un coltello rovente che viene rigirato nel mio petto.

Mi sono innamorato, ed è la cosa più stupida che io possa fare.

No, mi sbaglio: la cosa più stupida è lasciare che lei si innamori di me… ma è una preoccupazione vuota: non succederà mai. Potrà infatuarsi, potrà pensare di provare qualcosa per me ma capirà presto che non è quello che vuole davvero; sarò solo io a soffrire, com'è giusto che sia.

Per questo ho intenzione di godere appieno di ogni istante che mi resta, marchiarli tutti a fuoco nella mia memoria per avere qualcosa che mi scaldi quando ne avrò bisogno.

E ne avrò. Per tutto il resto di una vita che sono rassegnato a passare da solo.

Quando arriva al tavolo, esita e poi siede tra me e Vitious. Passando alle mie spalle, mi sfiora il braccio con le dita e mi sorride, ma è col mio collega che inizia una serrata conversazione.

Approfittando di una pausa nel loro fiume di parole, mi alzo per uscire e mi chino su di lei.

«Tieniti libera domani. Alle prime luci dell'alba inizierai a pagare pegno.»

Il brivido che la attraversa è già di per sé una soddisfazione.

  
  


**28 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Ieri Malfoy non si è visto per tutto il giorno e, per tutto il giorno, non ho fatto altro che domandarmi dove fosse. Con _chi_.

Chiedermi cosa esattamente abbia significato, per lui, quello che è successo il pomeriggio del ventisei.

Rispondermi che è più che certo che non ha significato nulla o, peggio, semplicemente ha rappresentato la vincita della sua stupida scommessa, unita a una sequela di orgasmi gratuiti. Insomma, una vittoria su tutti i fronti. Per lui.

E ora che viene a riscuotere il suo premio… beh, una parte di me, quella insicura, spaventata e priva di fiducia, non fa che tentare di immaginare quali umiliazioni abbia in serbo per me.

Mi sono svegliata che era ancora buio, dopo una nottata agitata, e mi sono cambiata d'abito quindici volte, passando dal pratico al sensuale al castigato, in un continuo oscillare di umore.

Sono quasi le sette del mattino e fuori il cielo ha iniziato a colorarsi di rosa anche se per vedere il sole ci vorrà ancora più di un'ora, quando un colpo alla porta mi fa salire il cuore in gola.

“Riprenditi, Hermione” mi dico mentre vado ad aprire, stretta in un paio di jeans e un maglioncino semplice ma aderente.

Lui è lì, rigido, imperscrutabile e bellissimo. Si è regolato la barba e indossa un mantello.

«Mettiti una giacca, usciamo» mi dice, severo.

«Dove andiamo? Cosa mi devo portare?»

«Niente, ho pensato a tutto io.»

Grazie tante.

Mi conduce fuori dai terreni di Hogwarts e sono un fascio di nervi quando si ferma e dice:

«Bene, ora ci smaterializzeremo. Dammi la mano, alla destinazione ci penso io.»

Le mie dita sono gelide quando le stringe. Chiudo gli occhi e mi sento risucchiare, stiracchiare e dilatare per interminabili istanti.

La prima cosa che sento, quando tutto si ferma, è il calore sulla pelle di un sole che non ha nulla a che fare con quello dell'inverno scozzese, un calore intenso ma mitigato da forti raffiche di vento. La seconda, il suono di onde che si infrangono sul bagnasciuga, seguito immediatamente dall'odore inconfondibile del mare.

Apro gli occhi e mi trovo in un ambiente così diverso da quello innevato dal quale sono partita che, per un istante, mi gira la testa. Sotto i miei piedi scricchiola una sabbia scura e davanti ai miei occhi vedo agitarsi i cavalloni di un mare blu che si estende a perdita d'occhio.

Guardo a destra e a sinistra: la spiaggia si incurva in una piccola baia, circondata da scarpate di roccia arida punteggiata da cespugli e piccoli alberi piegati dal vento. Ci sono un paio di ombrelloni di legno e paglia, ma non si vede anima viva.

«Draco, ma dove…?» chiedo.

Sento le sue dita contrarsi leggermente sulle mie.

«Siamo sull'Isola Brava, nell'arcipelago Sotavento, la parte meridionale delle Isole di Capo Verde. Spero che ti piaccia il mare.»

«Sì, ma…» inizio a protestare, ma lui mi interrompe.

«Dai, togliti questa giacca, ché fa caldo. Anzi, andiamo subito in casa a cambiarci.»

«Casa?»

Sono così perplessa che non riesco a formulare una frase intera.

«Sì, quella.»

Mi fa girare e indica una piccola costruzione dal tetto piatto, intonacata di bianco e dotata di diversi pannelli solari, addossata alla parete di roccia. Con gli stivali invernali arranco sulla sabbia costellata di piccoli sassi, faticando a star dietro a Malfoy che, come sempre, si muove sicuro.

Dentro, l'ambiente è piccolo ma accogliente, in un modo piuttosto rustico: al centro c'è un tavolo con quattro sgabelli, su un lato una specie di cassapanca e una minuscola credenza e, sull'altro lato, ci sono un piccolo frigorifero e una cucina economica con un piano a induzione. Sulla parete di fondo si aprono due porte; da quella aperta intravedo un letto basso ricoperto da un baldacchino di zanzariera.

«Oh, bene, Manuela ti ha procurato un costume, proprio come le avevo chiesto. Tieni, cambiati.»

Mentre mi guardavo intorno, Draco si è avvicinato alla cassapanca e ora mi porge un qualcosa di stoffa rossa.

Anche se sto morendo di caldo nei miei vestiti indossati per affrontare l'inverno scozzese, non mi muovo. Anzi, mi punto i pugni sui fianchi.

«Cos'è questo posto? Chi è Manuela? Perché siamo qui?»

Lui inarca un sopracciglio, per niente impressionato dalla mia posa.

«Non si era detto che per una giornata dovevi fare quello che volevo io? Beh, ora quello che devi fare è metterti quel costume.»

«Ma…»

«Filare. In camera.»

Mi indica la porta e io mi rendo conto che ha ragione. Ho perso e devo fare quello che dice.

Raddrizzo le spalle e marcio nell'altra stanza, arredata in maniera semplice come la prima.

Il costume è un po' largo sul seno ma, facendo un piccolo nodo alle spalline per accorciarle, riesco ad adattarlo. Per fortuna è un semplice pezzo di stoffa senza coppe preformate.

Quando esco lo trovo intento a frugare nel frigorifero. Anche lui si è messo un costume e all'improvviso i ricordi della notte che abbiamo passato insieme mi aggrediscono, facendomi girare la testa.

Cerco di darmi un contegno. Ciò che è stato è stato e, vista al freddezza con cui Draco mi ha trattata questa mattina, non ritornerà. Meglio concentrarmi su ciò che mi farà fare ora che mi sono cambiata: probabilmente imprese come pescare a mani nude o cose simili, alla moda de L'isola dei Famosi, quell'idiota programma babbano che è andato in onda l'anno scorso.

Malfoy mi sente e si raddrizza, lasciando che la treccia gli accarezzi la schiena come un serpente biondo, poi mi si avvicina con in mano un bricco. Indica due bicchieri già preparati sul tavolo, vicino alla sua bacchetta.

«Succo di mango?»

«Sì, grazie.»

L'ultimo pasto del condannato, mi dico sedendomi.

Lui mi viene alle spalle e si sporge in avanti per versarmi la bevanda, sfiorandomi la schiena sul petto. Quando ha finito, si china e mi da un bacio sulla sommità della testa, che mi sorprende al punto che devo reprimere un sussulto.

Beviamo in silenzio e io mi sento gravare addosso tutta la portata dell'imbarazzo che provo, che mi schiaffeggia la pelle nuda come a irridermi.

Il fatto è che, contro ogni logica, lo voglio ancora.

«Prima di uscire di nuovo, c'è una cosa molto importante che dobbiamo fare.»

Sollevo di scatto lo sguardo dal bicchiere ormai vuoto.

«Uh?»

«La crema solare» dice lui, prendendone un tubetto da uno scaffale. Se ne spreme una dose generosa sulla mano e il piccolo ambiente viene invaso da un odore artificiale di cocco.

«Non è necessario ungersi con quella roba» gli dico, un po' seccata, allungando la mano verso la bacchetta che mi sono infilata nel laccio degli slip del costume «quando c'è un incantesimo perfettamente funzionante che…»

Non faccio in tempo a finire la frase: in un lampo Malfoy mi ha sfilato la bacchetta di mano e l'ha messa sull'altro capo del tavolo, insieme alla sua.

«Oggi niente magia» dice.

Mi sembra poco sensato ma scrollo le spalle: è lui, il capo. Almeno fino al tramonto.

Allungo la mano verso il barattolo, ma lui lo sposta fuori dalla mia portata. Mi si mette alle spalle e posa il palmo pieno di crema tra le mie scapole. Mi irrigidisco per quel contatto inaspettato, ma le sue dita si muovono delicate sulla mia pelle, sciogliendo in un modo che non mi so spiegare una tensione che non mi ero resa conto di avere.

Spalma sempre più giù, abbassandosi per raggiungere la zona intorno alle reni. Un calore che non ha niente a che fare con la crema mi si diffonde per tutto il corpo, facendomi arrossire e non solo, allora cerco di sottrarmi, protestando che la posso mettere anche da sola.

Lui scuote la testa, sfregando il naso tra i miei capelli, poi si sposta fino a posare le labbra sul padiglione del mio orecchio.

«Lascia che per oggi mi prenda cura di te» sussurra, e le sue parole fanno qualcosa di strano al mio basso ventre.

Mi sento debole come un budino, creta nelle sue mani, e la cosa non mi piace… e allo stesso tempo mi piace moltissimo.

Quando mi gira insieme allo sgabello per spalmare la crema anche davanti e vedo il calore rovente nei suoi occhi grigi, so che sono perduta.

  
  



	48. 46: Io, lei e le onde

**28 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Il costume non le è durato addosso molto a lungo.

Nemmeno il mio, se devo essere del tutto sincero.

Abbiamo fatto l'amore sul pavimento, sul tappeto di ritagli di stoffa intrecciati, e quel fugace dubbio che mi ha preso,che lei stesse semplicemente obbedendo alla mia volontà dato che oggi deve fare tutto ciò che voglio, si è dissolto sotto la spinta del suo ardore.

Il suo corpo canta per il mio ed è una melodia che non mi stancherei mai di ascoltare.

Come quella dell'oceano, fuori da questa casetta, che ci culla mentre restiamo abbracciati, nudi, sudati e impiastricciati di crema solare.

Per un folle attimo sono tentato di mettermi in ginocchio e pregarla di rimanere con me, in questo posto lontano dal mondo. Io, lei e le onde… per sempre.

La sento muoversi, irrigidirsi tra le mie braccia.

«Draco?»

«Dimmi» mormoro nei suoi capelli che sanno di buono, di sudore e di _noi_ , cercando di soffocare un inevitabile senso di delusione. Mi rendo conto benissimo di quanto sia stupido quel sogno: io potrei vivere isolato per il resto della mia vita, lei no. Lei ha degli amici, un lavoro che adora, ambizioni per il futuro… e tra di esse non c'è di sicuro quella di stabilirsi su uno scoglio isolato di roccia lavica in mezzo all'oceano, a pescare aragoste.

«Non è carino da parte tua procrastinare in questo modo la mia punizione.»

«Punizione?»

«Beh, ho perso la scommessa e…»

«E hai pensato che quello stronzo di Malfoy non vedesse l'ora di approfittare della situazione e importi chissà quale ridicolo compito.»

Allento la presa delle mie braccia su di lei e mi alzo, diretto verso il frigo. Tiro fuori una birra. È un po' presto ma non me ne frega niente.

Mi giro verso Granger, che mi guarda confusa ma almeno ha la buona creanza di essere arrossita.

«Beh, sai che c'è? L'unico compito che avevo in mente per te, per noi, era quello di trascorrere una giornata rilassante, godendoci la spiaggia e l'oceano. Ed è ciò che ho ancora intenzione di fare. Tu fa' pure quel che vuoi.»

Infilo la porta d'ingresso, con la bottiglia in mano ma senza nemmeno rimettermi il costume. Qui non serve a nulla.

L'aliseo mi investe il corpo, avvolgendomi nel suo abbraccio mordente e io apro le braccia, lasciandomi colpire dalle raffiche. Sento la treccia che sbatacchia sulla schiena, il sole sulla pelle e, in un modo che non mi so spiegare ma che si ripete ogni volta che vengo qui, mi sento subito meglio. È come se questa terra, arida come il mio animo, riesca a sussurrarmi nelle orecchie parole di conforto. Per non parlare del clima caldo e asciutto, che a volte riesce quasi a farmi scordare il mio gelo.

«Draco, aspetta.» Granger è uscita di casa e ora sta saltellando verso di me, cercando di infilarsi lo slip del costume mentre cammina. «Mi dispiace, ok? Sono un'idiota. È solo che non mi aspettavo tutto questo e…»

«Lasciamo perdere, d'accordo?» le dico, tornando a voltarmi verso l'Atlantico. Porto la bottiglia alla bocca e prendo un lungo sorso.

Lei mi si affianca, strizzando un po' gli occhi nel vento.

«No, non lasciamo perdere. Voglio spiegarmi. La fiducia non nasce già bella che pronta in una notte, sai? Bisogna lavorarci, e anche sbagliare a volte, comprendere il proprio sbaglio e chiedere scusa. Ho sbagliato. Non sono stata capace di scrollarmi di dosso le paure di Hermione tredicenne e ti ho ferito. Mi vergogno tantissimo, ma farò il possibile per farmi perdonare, se me ne darai la possibilità.»

Bevo un altro sorso di birra e mi dico che, comunque sia, lo schema generale delle cose non cambia. Meglio non rovinarmi la giornata.

«Ti va di fare un tuffo?» le chiedo.

Lei inarca un sopracciglio.

«Non ti metti il costume?»

Scrollo le spalle.

«Non c'è anima viva nel raggio di un chilometro, quel promontorio ci nasconde dal paese più vicino e l'unica persona che sa che siamo qui ha giurato e spergiurato di non dirlo a nessuno. Nessuno ci disturberà.»

«Chi è questa persona? È la Manuela di cui hai parlato prima?»

Annuisco.

«Dopo il bagno mi spieghi come fai a conoscere questo posto così sperduto?» mi chiede e non riesco a non sorridere davanti alla palese curiosità nella sua voce.

«Dipende… da quanto farai la brava.»

  
  


**28 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


È saltato fuori che “fare la brava” significa un sacco di cose. Giocare con lui a schizzarci nell'acqua bassa, ridendo e cercando di affogarlo e di non farmi affogare. Saltare le onde. Osservare una stella marina tra le rocce all'estremità della baia.

Lasciare che lui mi lavi sotto la piccola doccia dal flusso scarso, provocandomi fino a lasciarmi senza fiato e, con mia grande stizza, senza soddisfazione. Permettergli di prepararmi il pranzo coi pesci e i crostacei che la fantomatica Manuela ha lasciato nel frigorifero – pescati questa notte, a quanto pare – e di servirmi come fossi una principessa. Infine, raggomitolarmi nuda con lui tra le lenzuola fresche di bucato, ad ascoltare il vento e il mare.

Sembra avere voglia più di chiacchiere e di coccole che di fare l'amore, ma mi sta bene così. Quasi. Insomma, per il momento.

«Dopo che mia madre è morta» inizia dopo un po' «Lucius e io abbiamo capito che l'Europa e il Nord America non erano posti sicuri, per noi, così abbiamo iniziato la nostra esplorazione dell'Africa. Mai nello stesso posto per più di due notti, sempre senza parlare con nessuno, finché non abbiamo finito i soldi. Non potevamo prelevarne altri senza lasciare tracce e non avevamo più gioielli da cambiare. Una sera ci siamo messi davanti a una cartina e abbiamo discusso fino a notte fonda sul da farsi. Lui era già apatico, amaro e rancoroso, anche se non quanto lo è adesso, quindi alla fine la decisione l'ho presa io: le Isole di Capo Verde sono un posto remoto, con pochi abitanti e una comunità magica davvero ridotta e isolata. Certo, ospitano migliaia di turisti ogni anno, ma sono tutti babbani quindi eravamo fiduciosi che la loro presenza non ci avrebbe messi in pericolo. Ci siamo trasferiti sull'isola di Maio, una delle più popolose dell'arcipelago, e io ho iniziato a lavorare come inserviente in un villaggio turistico frequentato principalmente da italiani, in modo da ridurre ulteriormente le probabilità di incontrare maghi che mi conoscessero.

Dopo tre mesi, la nostra fortuna è girata e un simpatizzante francese dei Mangiamorte mi ha riconosciuto. Non fosse stato per Maria, la figlia di Manuela, che ha fatto sparire me e mio padre prima che arrivassero altri Mangiamorte, non credo saremmo ancora vivi. Lei mi ha caricato senza tante cerimonie su un traghetto e mi ha mandato qui a Ilha Brava, da sua madre. Il giorno dopo è arrivato anche Lucius. Maria è una Nata Babbana e ha vissuto per diversi anni a Lisbona prima di tornare nell'arcipelago dove era nata. Quand'era in Portogallo ha saputo del Signore Oscuro, di tutto quello che è successo in Inghilterra e ha capito chi fossi al primo sguardo, ma non ha mai detto niente. Abbiamo lavorato fianco a fianco per tre mesi e alla fine, nonostante le sue origini e il fatto che sapesse che parte ho avuto nella guerra, mi ha aiutato. Sono in debito con lei e con la sua famiglia. Loro ci hanno prestato questa casa senza chiedere niente in cambio se non un po' di lavoro sulle barche da pesca. Siamo stati qui un paio di settimane prima di ripartire, ma siamo tornati altre volte e ogni volta loro ci hanno ospitati. Quando mio padre è stato catturato, ho continuato a tornare qui da solo, dato che è un posto così remoto e protetto e poi, quando sono uscito da Azkaban, ho comprato questa casa. Non so cosa ci sia qui che mi attira, anche adesso che non ho più bisogno di nascondermi dagli Auror, ma continuo a tornarci e, anzi, mi sembra di averla un po' tradita dato che non vengo qui da quando ho iniziato il lavoro a Hogwarts.»

Durante tutto quel lungo racconto ho sentito la tensione attraversare il suo corpo e, in un paio di occasioni, ho avvertito l'ombra di un tremito nella sua voce. Non so cosa rispondere, cosa dire. La sua vita è stata così diversa dalla mia, dopo la fine della guerra, così colma di paura e così priva di speranza che…

«Forse mi piace perché rappresenta quello che ho dentro» sussurra, guardando fuori dalla finestra il cielo azzurro, le rocce quasi nude e il gioco della polvere giallastra nel vento.

Mi chino su di lui e lo bacio, delicatamente.

«Quello che hai dentro, Draco Malfoy, è qualcosa di immenso e profondo e doloroso. E anche di meraviglioso e selvaggio, proprio come questo arcipelago, ma di sicuro non arido come la terra là fuori. E io ti ringrazio per avermi lasciata entrare nel tuo passato e passeggiare nei tuoi pensieri. In questo posto» faccio un gesto ampio con la mano, a indicare la stanza, la casa, l'isola, poi gli sfioro il petto «… e in questo. Per me è più importante di quanto io possa esprimere a parole e spero, un giorno, che tutto quello che hai dovuto passare non ti tormenti più come succede ora.»

Lui mi guarda, ha gli occhi pericolosamente lucidi. È solo un attimo, poi la sua bocca si schianta sulla mia e io non penso più a nulla. Mi limito a sentire, a essere.

Ad amare.


	49. 47: Non dimenticarlo mai

**29 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Mi sono svegliata col suono del mare nelle orecchie, anche se sono i contorni grigi della mia camera da letto nei sotterranei di Hogwarts che mi salutano tra le palpebre assonnate.

Mi stiracchio con un sorriso sulle labbra. La giornata di ieri è stata qualcosa di meraviglioso.

Il sole, il mare, il pesce fresco. Quella piccola casa tra le rocce.

E Draco.

Draco che parla, che ride, che fa l'amore con me. Penso che potrei abituarmi a una vita così. Beh, magari non in un posto così sperduto, però… Ecco, potrei abituarmi a vivere con lui.

Sono pazza? Boh, può darsi, ma non ho voglia di pensarci ora. Ora voglio solo pensare a lui, alle farfalle nel mio stomaco e alla sensazione che le cose potrebbero finalmente iniziare a girare anche sul lato sentimentale, per me.

Vorrei restare a crogiolarmi sotto le coperte ancora un po', ma l'idea che lui possa essere nella Sala Grande a fare colazione, ad aspettarmi, mi fa schizzare fuori dal letto.

Mi vesto con cura e mi trucco più del solito, anche se in fondo è stupido: ieri lui mi ha vista senza un filo di makeup addosso e non mi sembra sia scappato inorridito, però… voglio essere bella, per lui.

Passo fischiettando dall'appartamento all'ufficio, dove una busta svolazza per la stanza e, appena si “accorge” della mia presenza, si dirige con decisione verso di me.

La afferro, perplessa. Sopra c'è solo il mio nome in una grafia stretta e decisa. Curiosa, la apro.

  
  


_Hermione,  
Ti ringrazio di tutto cuore per la giornata di ieri. Sei una persona meravigliosa, non dimenticarlo mai._

_È bene per entrambi però che dimentichiamo ciò che è successo e, d'ora in avanti, ci comportiamo come semplici colleghi, ed è per questo che non ci saranno più lezioni di combattimento o altri incontri tra di noi._

_Spero che un giorno potrai capire._

_Draco_

  
  


Fisso quel foglio di carta come fosse un serpente. Beh, proviene da un serpente, quindi perché no?

Mi rendo conto che tutto d'un tratto il calore che provavo dentro si è dissipato, lasciandomi priva di qualsiasi sensazione. Svuotata.

No, non è vero. Qualcosa è rimasto, ed è un nucleo rovente e fumante di rabbia.

Io e i miei abiti perfetti, io e il mio trucco dato con cura, marciamo fuori dall'ufficio e percorriamo i pochi passi che ci separano da quello a fianco.

  
  


**29 Dicembre 2003**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Scrivere quella lettera è stata una delle cose più difficili che io abbia mai dovuto fare. In senso metaforico ma anche letterale: a dimostrazione di ciò, il pavimento della mia stanza è pieno di frammenti di carta strappata, mischiati a quelli di un cuore che non pensavo nemmeno più di avere. Beh, adesso è definitivo: non c'è più.

L'ultimo pezzo salvabile l'ho donato a lei, ieri.

Sto per trascinare la mia inutile carcassa verso la Sala Grande e una colazione di cui non sentirò il sapore, quando qualcuno bussa alla mia porta. I colpi rimbombano cupi e urgenti nell'ufficio spoglio.

Apro e mi trovo davanti una furia dagli occhi castani che mandano lampi. Mi spinge indietro con una manata sul petto, un impeto che non sono preparato a contrastare e non sono nemmeno sicuro che, fossi stato pronto, sarei riuscito a farlo. Non oggi.

«Sei uno stronzo, Malfoy. Non sarai più un Mangiamorte, ma rimani un fottutissimo bastardo. Ti sei divertito a giocare con me, vero? Le vecchie abitudini non si perdono mai, giusto?»

«Non è come pensi» balbetto, e non so nemmeno io perché. Dovrei lasciarle credere che le cose siano andate come pensa, ma non ci riesco. «Io devo proteggerti.»

«Proteggermi? Proteggermi?!» La sua voce si alza di un'ottava, per poi tornare a toni normali, quasi calmi, e forse è perfino peggio. «Falla finita con le tue cazzate! Ti sei divertito, ti sei svuotato le palle e adesso mi scarichi. Semplice. Non è necessario infiorare la cosa. Buon divertimento con la tua prossima vittima. A proposito, fa' che non sia Luna, se non vuoi assaggiare la mia bacchetta. Anzi, tornatene da Parkinson, siete fatti l'uno per l'altra. Addio.»

Mi dà le spalle e marcia fuori, sbattendo la porta.

Resto inebetito a guardare il battente vibrare.

Dovrei essere soddisfatto della riuscita del mio piano, dell'odio che ora Granger prova per me.

Dovrei, ma non riesco a fermare la lacrima che mi solca il viso, salata e gelida.

  
  


_Have no fear_

_There are wounds that are not meant to heal_

_And they sing_

_In Venere veritas_

_Come inside_

_let the fire burn you alive and sing_

_Baby sing_

_There are wounds that are not meant to heal at all_

In venere veritas - HIM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ** Quand'ero una ragazzina ho scoperto la saga di Harry Potter e la musica degli HIM più o meno in contemporanea. Da allora le due cose sono legate in maniera indissolubile nella mia mente, forse perché leggevo l'una mentre ascoltavo gli altri, ma credo che la romantica malinconia degli HIM si adatti di più a questa storia che a quella originale della mitica Rowling. Voi che ne dite? **


	50. 48: Sto già male a sufficienza così

**31 Dicembre 2003**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Harry e Ginny hanno organizzato una festa di Capodanno a casa loro e io mi sono offerta di aiutarli coi preparativi. Tutto pur di lasciare le mura di Hogwarts, che sembrano stringermisi addosso sempre di più a ogni minuto che passa, fino a soffocarmi. Non vedo l'ora che arrivi domani, portando con sé gli studenti e i professori a riempire i corridoi di grida, risate e colori e, soprattutto, a fare tra cuscinetto tra me e Malfoy. Sarà più facile evitarlo.

Nell'esatto momento in cui sento il giardino dei Potter materializzarsi intorno a me, mi dipingo in faccia un sorriso che non sento.

Non faccio in tempo ad aprire gli occhi che Ginny esce di casa, stringendomi in un abbraccio. Mi trascina dentro, letteralmente.

«'Mione, Luna è già arrivata. Andiamo in cucina. Ho mandato Harry a sbrigare alcune commissioni, non vedevo l'ora di avere un po' di tempo solo per noi ragazze!»

In men che non si dica mi ha tolto il cappotto e mi ha spinta in cucina, dove Luna sta farcendo alcuni tramezzini. Solo in quel momento si ferma e mi guarda in faccia.

«Ehi, ma cosa ti è successo?»

«A me? Niente, perché?»

«Perché hai la faccia di qualcuno cui un Yrigtek ha distrutto la casa, ecco perché» interviene Luna sollevando lo sguardo dal suo lavoro e guardandomi dritta negli occhi.

Non ho la forza di chiederle cosa sia un Yrigtek. Anzi, non ho la forza di far altro che sedermi al tavolo e guardarmi le mani.

«'Mione…» Ginny mi posa una mano sulla spalla.

«Aspetta, dalle il suo tempo» la invita Luna, ed è il suo tono materno e pratico a farmi crollare.

Meccanicamente prendo un tramezzino e inizio a riempirlo di prosciutto. E parlo.

Racconto tutto, cosa è successo con Malfoy, le sue fragilità che ora non so più se fossero vere o un mucchio di bugie, le comparsate di Pansy, la storia che mi ha raccontato Andromeda riguardo a Narcissa e le conclusioni che ne ho tratto, cosa ci siamo detti, quello che abbiamo fatto, le mie impressioni, l'isola, la mia felicità… e la mazzata finale.

«… e alla fine ha anche avuto il coraggio di dirmi che lo faceva per proteggermi.»

«Ma che razza di… di… di Malfoy!» esclama Ginny, rossa di rabbia. «Non riesco nemmeno a trovargli un insulto peggiore del suo cognome. E io che ho perfino parlato in suo favore alla festa di George! D'accordo, anche io ti ho incoraggiata a frequentarlo ma nella mia testa la vostra relazione doveva essere poche parole e tanto sesso. Non è andata così e lui ti ha illusa e ingannata. Lascia che gli metta la bacchetta addosso…»

«Non farai niente del genere, Ginevra Weasley Potter. Primo perché hai un bambino nella pancia, secondo perché sono sicura che sia proprio così» la riprende Luna.

«Così come?»

«Come ha detto lui. Che l'ha fatto per proteggerla. Pensaci, Hermione» mi sollecita, girando su di me quei suoi occhi sognanti che però a volte vedono lungo «tu sei la strega più promettente degli ultimi decenni, sei l'erede morale di Silente insieme a Harry e…»

«Noi tutti lo siamo. Noi dell'Armata di Silente, intendo» la interrompo, arrossendo.

«Sì, ma meno di te. Sei tu quella che diventerà preside di Hogwarts. Sei tu quella che, volendo, ha le potenzialità e anche gli appoggi per cambiare il nostro mondo. Che ti piaccia o no, sei una persona importante e lo sarai per tutta la vita. Lui cos'è?»

«Un vigliacchissimo furetto che non si sa tenere il pisello nei pantaloni» borbotta Ginny.

«Ecco, vedi? Draco è qualcuno di cui tutti sono pronti a pensare male senza nemmeno soffermarsi a riflettere.»

«Beh, guarda cosa ha fatto ad Hermione!»

«Dipende da come guardi le cose. C'è la versione in cui lui è uno stronzo che aveva solo voglia di scopare e divertirsi, e si è fatto quattro risate comportandosi da fragile innamorato per poi scaricare Hermione una volta raggiunto il suo obbiettivo. E poi c'è la versione in cui si è innamorato davvero ma, essendo non solo l'ex burattino di Voldemort, ma anche l'uomo più odiato sulla faccia della Terra, disprezzato dai suoi vecchi compari, dall'intero mondo magico e perfino da suo padre, qualcuno che si porta in giro un senso di colpa grande come una montagna, ha scelto di proteggere Hermione come può, ovvero allontanandola dal pericolo che lui rappresenta, se non un pericolo materiale, quello morale di una società che lo rifiuta… e di lui che rifiuta sé stesso.»

«Beh, poteva almeno dirmelo. Lasciarmi scegliere!» sbotto. Vorrei darmi una botta in testa per il calore che ho provato quando Luna ha ipotizzato che Draco sia davvero innamorato di me.

«Dirtelo te l'ha detto. “Sei una persona meravigliosa”? “Spero che capirai”? “Ti devo proteggere”? A me sembra chiaro.»

«A me sembra una spruzzata di deodorante per nascondere la puzza di cacca» interviene Ginny, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

Luna la guarda dolcemente.

«Tu non hai parlato con lui quanto ci ho parlato io. E non l'hai osservato come l'ho osservato io.»

«Ci ho parlato a sufficienza» borbotta lei.

«No, tu ci hai litigato e basta, e per un solo motivo: perché sei partita sul piede di guerra senza nemmeno domandarti se fosse necessario, e hai approfittato di ogni appiglio per attaccare briga. Pensaci: ti saresti comportata allo stesso modo se come professore di Volo al posto di Draco ci fosse stato Neville e avesse fatto le stesse cose? Se ci fosse stato Dean, o Seamus?»

Ginny apre la bocca per replicare, la richiude, abbassa lo sguardo sul tavolo e afferra un tramezzino come se volesse strozzarlo anziché farcirlo.

«Ecco, appunto» sorride Luna.

Ginny lavora in silenzio per qualche istante poi, senza sollevare lo sguardo e con le guance sfumate di rosso, bofonchia:

«D'accordo, supponiamo che io l'abbia giudicato male, che mi sia fatta condizionare da quello che pensavo di lui anni fa ma, anche fosse come dici tu, si è comunque comportato da stronzo. Avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Hermione, dato che la cosa riguarda anche lei.»

«È vero, avrebbe dovuto» ammette Luna dolcemente.

«Scusatemi, ma preferirei cambiare argomento. Non mi voglio rovinare ulteriormente la giornata» intervengo. L'idea che Luna abbia ragione è dolorosa quanto quella che Draco abbia voluto solo giocare. E poi non voglio illudermi, sto già male a sufficienza così.

Luna si alza dal proprio posto, mi abbraccia e poi torna a sedere.

«Come vuoi, tesoro.»

Passiamo il resto del pomeriggio a parlare delle vacanze di Luna, del fatto che sta uscendo con l'uomo che ha accompagnato lei e il padre, Rolf Scamander – “speriamo che almeno lui non veda animali che non esistono” mi mormora Ginny all'orecchio a un certo punto – della gravidanza di Ginny, del fraintendimento di Neville riguardo l'atteggiamento di Hannah e in generale spettegolando di tutte le persone che conosciamo.

Man mano arrivano altri amici e tutti i fratelli di Ginny tranne Charlie, e i pensieri si allontanano sempre di più da Draco Malfoy.

Quando rientro al castello, alle due di notte, mi sento molto meglio.

Non importa quanto le delusioni amorose possano graffiarmi il cuore: sono fortunata ad avere amici sempre pronti a scaldarmi l'anima.


	51. 49: Spettrocoli

**12 Gennaio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


I ragazzi e tutti i miei colleghi sono tornati da quasi due settimane e la vita, al castello, ha ricominciato a scorrere sui soliti binari, come se lo scossone che ho preso durante le vacanze non fosse mai esistito. Beh, non posso nemmeno dire che siano davvero i soliti binari, dato che ci sono alcune novità.

Parkinson è arrivata il due di gennaio per continuare il suo lavoro con Poppy, ma la sua antipatia nei confronti miei e dei miei amici non è magicamente evaporata durante le vacanze. Per fortuna, però, non ci sono stati più episodi come quello che ha condotto alla zuffa che ci ha fatte riprendere entrambe: la “simpatica” Serpeverde si limita a guardarci in tralice e a rivolgerci la parola, in tono sdegnoso e annoiato, solo quando vi è costretta. So che passa parecchio tempo con Draco e, beh, non avrei nemmeno bisogno di immaginare a far cosa, ma il mio cervello non fa che elaborare immagini e situazioni che preferirei evitare di contemplare.

Neville finalmente è riuscito a uscire con Hannah – senza far esplodere niente, il che è un grande risultato viste le premesse – e ora gira per il castello con un'aria svampita che trovo tenera e irritante allo stesso tempo. Forse perché avevo anche io la medesima espressione, la mattina dopo Ilha Brava, prima di ricevere quella stupida lettera.

In questi giorni al castello è arrivato anche Rolf Scamander, invitato a trascorrere un breve periodo qui da Minerva, che vuole convincerlo ad assumere la cattedra di Cura delle Creature Magiche, dato che Hagrid vorrebbe tornare a essere un semplice guardiacaccia. Luna sprizza gioia da tutti i pori, in quel suo modo sognante, e io mi sento una pessima amica perché l'invidia non mi permette di essere felice per lei come dovrei.

A volte mi sento come uno dei fantasmi che abitano i corridoi di Hogwarts, condannata a vivere sempre la stessa vita nello stesso posto, con le stesse modalità, mentre tutti gli altri vanno avanti. Lo so che è ingiusto, lo so che chiedendomi di diventare una professoressa Minerva aveva in mente il meglio per me, ma in questo periodo ho l'impressione che la mia decisione di seguire la strada che ha imbastito per me mi abbia intrappolata in questo posto, destinata alla solitudine di un'esistenza monotona e priva di stimoli che non siano quelli dell'insegnamento.

Spero ardentemente che questa cappa di sconforto si sollevi, prima o poi, permettendomi di vedere l'azzurro del cielo che so esistere dietro il grigio delle nuvole. Grigio che niente ora riesce a dissipare: non le chiacchierate con gli amici, non i miei amati libri, non le pozioni che preparo per lavoro e per diletto, non le corse nella Stanza delle Necessità dove, sola, costringo i miei muscoli sul tapis roulant fino allo sfinimento.

Non le nottate solitarie, dove il sonno latita e i pensieri abbondano.

Pensieri che finiscono tutti inevitabilmente per convergere sullo stesso argomento.

Draco Malfoy e il coltello che mi ha piantato tra le costole, all'altezza del cuore.

  
  


**12 Gennaio 2004**

**Luna's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Lei ti ama, Draco.»

Lui fa una risata secca, protendendosi dalla poltrona a rintuzzare le fiamme nel caminetto della sala professori, deserta a parte noi a quest'ora di sera. Mi sembra quasi un miracolo essere riuscita a trovarlo senza quella rompiscatole di Parkinson tra i piedi: è da prima di Natale che non ci facciamo una chiacchierata come si deve.

Beh, chiacchierata è una parola grossa: di solito sono io che parlo e lui che ascolta, ma si capiscono tante cose dal modo in cui le persone reagiscono a quello che gli si sta dicendo e, soprattutto, dal modo in cui evitano di rispondere alle domande che vengono loro poste.

Anche quello è un tipo di conversazione, solo che bisogna essere allenati per riuscire a districare quel tipo di linguaggio e, beh, una come me, che ha passato buona parte dell'infanzia e dell'adolescenza senza amici, impara in fretta a leggere le persone in base alle reazioni e al linguaggio non verbale.

«Sì, come no. Pensavo vedessi soltanto animali che non esistono, Lovegood, non anche _sentimenti_ che non esistono.»

Ho imparato molto tempo fa quanto la visuale dei miei colleghi esseri umani, maghi o babbani che siano, sia ristretta e so che spesso cercare di convincerli altrimenti è fiato sprecato. In questo caso, però, è importante che lui capisca come stanno le cose. Per lui, per Hermione e, credo, per tutti noi.

«Ti ricordo che siamo amiche e che le amiche parlano tra di loro. E poi, che motivo avrei di convincerti di qualcosa di falso? Se ti odiassi, se lei ti odiasse, vorrei tenerti fuori dai piedi, non dentro al suo letto e al suo cuore, ti pare?»

Ho la soddisfazione di vederlo avvampare alla menzione del letto.

«Anche se fosse, Granger farebbe bene a girare alla larga.»

«E perché mai?»

«Perché io non la amo.»

Draco non ha ancora spostato lo sguardo dalle fiamme del camino, anzi: sembra che a ogni minuto che passa le osservi con maggior insistenza, come se si aspettasse da un momento all'altro di vedere un uovo di drago schiudersi tra le braci.

«Non ti credo.»

Lui scrolla le spalle, ma è un movimento rigido.

«Puoi credere o non credere quello che vuoi, Lovegood, ma ciò non cambia la realtà delle cose.»

«Non ne sarei così sicura, se fossi in te. Ci sono tipi di credenze che hanno un grosso potere, che travalica anche la magia che noi singoli possiamo esprimere. Comunque, tornando a noi, se sei certo di quello che dici, perché non lo ripeti guardandomi negli occhi?»

Lui ride ma è un suono vuoto.

«Non mi va di ripetere qualcosa che ti ho già detto e poi, se nemmeno quello ti soddisfacesse, cosa faresti? Andresti a prendere il Veritaserum?»

Lo vedo bistrattare l'orlo di un polsino con le dita e sopprimo un sorriso.

«Non ne ho bisogno, grazie.»

«E allora lasciami stare o almeno cambia argomento.»

«A me piace questo.»

«E a me no.»

Si alza, ma non esce dalla stanza, piuttosto va alla finestra per guardare fuori, nel buio della notte.

«Draco…»

«Non capisco perché insisti, Lovegood. Granger non mi ama, ha solo voglia di scopare, forse perché la donnola non la soddisfaceva. Io non la amo, avevo solo voglia di togliermi uno sfizio» afferma rivolto al vetro, le spalle più rigide del solito sotto il maglione blu che indossa «e anche se fossimo così fuori di senno da innamorarci l'uno dell'altra… come pensi che potrebbe andare a finire una storia tra la strega perfetta e uno sbandato? Cosa potrei dare _io_ a Granger se non preoccupazioni e casini? Cosa potrebbe dare lei a me se non la costrizione di dover rimanere in questo posto per sempre? Credi che io abbia voglia di rimanere intrappolato ad _Hogwarts_ per il resto della mia vita?»

“Ah-ha, adesso ci siamo” penso, nascondendo il mio sorriso dietro una tazza di tè.

«Beh, perché no?» gli chiedo. «È quello che voglio fare anche io, dato che ho la possibilità di dividermi tra l'insegnamento e il lavoro per il Cavillo .»

«Perché è pieno di gentaglia e di ragazzini rompiscatole, ecco perché!»

«Avevo l'impressione che i ragazzini ti piacessero, e che iniziassi anche ad andare d'accordo con la gentaglia. Forse mi sarò sbagliata, ma mi è sembrato di averti visto passeggiare con Filius, ieri, e di aver sentito Pomona ringraziarti di averle riparato i vetri della serra durante la tempesta dell'altra notte. Probabilmente si trattava di qualcun altro.»

«Dovrò pur fingere un minimo di educazione, ti pare?» borbotta e il mio sorriso si accentua.

Sì, c'è ancora speranza.

Cambio argomento, ma non per questo smetto di osservare Draco. Quando gli ricordo che questo sabato gli studenti hanno il permesso di andare ad Hogsmeade, vedo il suo atteggiamento cambiare. Nomino i Tre manici di Scopa e Zabini e improvvisamente si irrigidisce, anche se cerca di mascherarlo.

Succede sempre, e non ho ancora capito se sia successo qualcosa tra lui e Blaise o… non lo so, ma ho come la sensazione che ci sia qualcosa di più. Spero di sbagliarmi, spero che si tratti soltanto di un residuo di timore, impossibile da dissipare, che mi rimane ogni volta che penso ai Serpeverde o agli Hlinger, che mi hanno attaccata quando ero piccola.

È solo quando sto uscendo dal salotto dopo avergli dato la buonanotte che ritorna sull'argomento Hermione, anche se indirettamente. La sua voce mi raggiunge mentre sono già sulla soglia.

«Non ho futuro, Lovegood. Ho solo un passato, che mi schiaccia a terra come una formica. Prima te ne renderai conto, meglio sarà per tutti.»

«Sarà meglio anche per te, Draco?» gli rispondo in un soffice sussurro.

Un sorriso amaro gli si dipinge sul volto

«Sì. Sono le illusioni quelle che fanno più male, non lo sai?»

Attraverso i silenziosi corridoi del castello con un peso sul petto.

Una donna diversa forse avrebbe voluto che il cuore della sua amica scegliesse un altro uomo, una via più facile. Ma io non sono una donna diversa e so che non c'è mai niente di facile. Non quando posso vedere i nastri dorati della speranza e dell'amore intrecciarsi ogni giorno di più intorno a Draco e ad Hermione, così brillanti che li scorgo anche senza Spettrocoli.

Somigliano moltissimo a quelli che, come festoni, avvolgono la porta della mia stanza quando la raggiungo, chiaro segnale che c'è Rolf ad aspettarmi.

E voglio proprio sperare che a quest'ora si sia già tolto tutti i vestiti.


	52. 50: Swack

**24 Gennaio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Perché non vieni con noi? Dai, tanto oggi hai la giornata libera, cos'hai da fare se non chiuderti nella tua stanza a rimuginare?»

«Veramente stavo pensando di chiedere a Luna di venire con me a Diagon Alley, nel pomeriggio» rispondo piccata. «C'è un vecchio libro che…»

«L'ho sentita stamattina via gufo per invitarla a cena da noi, ma mi ha detto che per tutto il week-end sarà con quel Rolf Scamander a caccia di… boh, non ricordo il nome, comunque una di quelle creature di cui parlano ogni tanto sul Cavillo. Si sono proprio trovati, quei due.»

Ginny fa un sospiro esasperato e io non trattengo una risatina. Sono contenta per la mia amica, davvero, e Rolf sembra una brava persona, ma se già da sola Luna è piuttosto… originale, ho un po' paura di come possa diventare in coppia con qualcuno come lei.

«A che ora hai detto che ti devi incontrare con la Greengrass?»

«Alle dieci.»

«D'accordo allora, verrò con voi. Ma non mi vedrete squittire sulle tutine per bebè, sono stata chiara?» brontolo. «Forse però è il caso che tu vada a dire a tuo marito di darsi una mossa, altrimenti non farò in tempo a esaminare quelle pozioni prima che venga l'ora di uscire.»

«Quello non è un uomo, è un salmone. Passa ore sotto la doccia!» si lamenta Ginny, uscendo dalla cucina per andare a chiamare Harry.

Il mio amico mi ha mandato un gufo ieri sera, chiedendomi di passare a trovarlo per colazione in modo da potermi far identificare delle pozioni sospette che ha trovato durante un sequestro. Quando sono arrivata, _ovviamente_ , era ancora a poltrire sotto le coperte e così Ginevra è riuscita a incastrarmi in un'uscita con Daphne Greengrass. A quanto pare, hanno stretto amicizia al corso preparto e la ragazza non ha avuto niente di meglio a cui pensare che proporre a Ginny di andare a saccheggiare tutti i negozi “premaman” nei dintorni di Diagon Alley.

Insomma, mi ritrovo con l'ennesima Serpeverde in mezzo ai piedi. Ma io, esattamente, cos'ho fatto di male?

  
  


Daphne è una bionda molto carina che col pancione sembra ancora più giovane di quello che è. Come la sorella maggiore Astoria si è sempre tenuta in disparte, a scuola. Non ha mai seguito l'atteggiamento superbo, indisponente e prevaricatore dei suoi compagni di casata e la sua è una delle poche famiglie purosangue 100% Serpeverde che non ha mai appoggiato Voldemort. Di sicuro somiglia a Pansy Parkinson come un'orchidea somiglia a un cactus. E non penso questo solo perché sono gelosa di quest'ultima.

Come temevo, la mattinata si è rivelata una sequela di squittii eccitati – chiaramente non da parte della sottoscritta – davanti a ogni singolo prodotto per la cura, l'igiene e il vestiario dei neonati.

Se diventerò come queste due, quando sarà il mio turno di avere un bambino – se mai succederà – beh… abbattetemi per liberarmi dei miei tormenti.

Quando usciamo dall'ultimo negozio è mezzogiorno passato e le due future mamme hanno svaligiato lo svaligiabile. Credo che non sia rimasto un solo prodotto per neonati in tutta la parte magica di Londra. Per fortuna hanno scelto di farsi consegnare tutto a domicilio, perché ho il sospetto che altrimenti il mulo da soma sarei stata io…

Nella via secondaria che stiamo percorrendo non c'è quasi nessuno, ma a circa duecento metri davanti a noi possiamo vedere un compatto muro di folla che intasa la Diagon Alley propriamente detta.

Il caratteristico _crack_ che accompagna la comparsa del Nottetempo risuona alle nostre spalle, piuttosto indietro lungo la via, e tutte e tre iniziamo a spostarci verso il marciapiede, per lasciare spazio all'autobus.

È allora che qualcuno, proveniente da dietro, mi urta facendomi barcollare verso il muro alla mia sinistra. Daphne, davanti a me, viene a sua volta sbalzata contro la parete e, come al rallentatore, vedo un uomo incappucciato in un mantello scuro cercare di strappare la borsa a Ginny e allo stesso tempo spingerla pericolosamente verso la strada, mentre lei lotta per mantenere i suoi possedimenti e l'equilibrio.

Grazie ai mesi di allenamento con Malfoy, reagisco in un lampo, lanciandomi verso di loro con la bacchetta sguainata.

Non posso scagliare un incantesimo, il rischio di colpire la mia amica è troppo alto, ma posso cercare di allontanare il tizio e impedire che lei cada sulla via proprio sotto le ruote del Nottetempo.

Mi lancio su di loro e li spingo per allontanarli dal ciglio della strada. Barcolliamo in un intreccio scomposto di membra, con me aggrappata all'uomo che ancora stringe la borsa di Ginevra, alla quale lei è a sua volta attaccata.

«Lascia la borsa, Gin!» le strillo e, non appena lei obbedisce, la trazione che l'uomo esercitava spinge me e lui, ancora intrecciati, a barcollare ancor più giù lungo la strada.

«Maledetta impicciona»

La voce che ringhia al mio orecchio non mi è nuova, ma non riesco a capire di chi… un dolore lancinante mi attraversa il ventre.

Un istante e mi trovo ad abbrancare l'aria. L'uomo si è smaterializzato, lasciando cadere a terra la borsa di Ginny.

«'Mione, 'Mione, va tutto bene?» mi chiede lei, preoccupata.

No, non va tutto bene, ma prima di pensare a me stessa devo riportare la mia amica al sicuro. Mi raddrizzo, stringendo i denti e ignorando i ferri roventi che mi artigliano la pancia.

«Sì, sono a posto. Tu?»

«Un po' scossa ma sto bene. Daphne?»

«Bene anche io, ma… uno scippatore in pieno giorno a Diagon Alley?» risponde quest'ultima, pallida in viso e con la voce che le trema.

«Ragazze, credo che sia meglio andare a casa. Daphne, riesci a smaterializzarti da sola? C'è qualcuno da te?» chiedo, cercando di mantenere il tono il più fermo possibile e di non lasciar trasparire il dolore che provo. Per fortuna il mio mantello è scuro e maschera la chiazza che sento allargarsi sulla stoffa.

Il loro benessere è più importante del mio, sono loro che portano nuova vita dentro di sé, la prossima generazione di maghi e non devono agitarsi.

«S-sì, grazie, andrò da mia sorella. Ci vediamo al corso, Ginevra.» In un lampo è sparita.

Ginny raccoglie la sua borsa e vedo che sta tremando leggermente.

«Andiamo, tesoro, ti riaccompagno. Harry ha detto che sarebbe tornato prima di mezzogiorno, vero?»

Lei annuisce e, con uno sforzo immane, smaterializzo entrambe.

Quando ci materializziamo in mezzo al salotto, Ginny si butta subito tra le braccia di Harry, raccontandogli alla velocità della luce quello che è successo.

Io rimango immobile al mio posto, col sudore gelido che mi imperla la fronte e la sensazione che ogni singola goccia del mio sangue stia uscendo dalla ferita alla pancia.

Ho bisogno di tornare al castello, parlare con Poppy, penso mentre un drago mi dilania il ventre.

In qualche modo riesco a mantenere un tono tranquillo, mentre dico ai miei amici che è ora per me di rientrare e li saluto, poi, con le ultime forze che possiedo, mi smaterializzo diretta ai prati appena fuori dai confini di Hogwarts.

Sento i miei piedi affondare nella neve fresca non appena mi materializzo, e a quel punto mi cedono le gambe e mi sento cadere in avanti, incapace di contrastare il mio stesso peso.

L'ultima cosa che vedo è una figura bionda che corre poco lontano.

  
  


**24 Gennaio 2004**

**Mr Y's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Idiota, non sei altro che un fottutissimo» _swack_ «miserabile» _swack_ «idiota!» _swack, swack, swack._

Merlino e tutti i maghi, non credo di averlo mai visto così furioso. La frusta sibila sotto la spinta del suo braccio come se fosse una cosa viva, mordendo le carni dello sventurato uomo prostrato ai suoi piedi fino a lasciare lunghi solchi sanguinolenti.

I gemiti di dolore, che non osano diventare grida per non istigare una punizione ancora più violenta, risuonano per tutta la stanza che, nonostante il sole brillante di questa gelida giornata invernale entri copioso dalle vetrate che occupano un'intera parete, sembra improvvisamente essere diventata buia come una prigione.

È necessario, capisco benissimo che lo è, ma il mio stomaco si ribella sempre a questo tipo di scena. Sicuramente è per questo che il capo è lui, non io.

«Mio signore, abbi pietà» piagnucola l'uomo steso a terra e io sento un muscolo sulla mia faccia contrarsi mentre mi sforzo di rimanere impassibile. Se c'è un modo per far incazzare ancora di più il capo, è quello di frignare come un bambino e lui, beh, si è appena guadagnato come minimo un'altra decina di frustate. «Non è colpa mia se mi sono ritrovato in una situazione diversa da quella prevista… Ho pensato che…»

«Hai pensato? Tu non devi pensare! Tu devi fare quello che ti dico!» La frusta sibila, colpendo ancora e ancora.

Un po' mi dispiace per il povero stronzo. La comparsa inaspettata di quell'odiosa ficcanaso ha cambiato le carte in tavola e se lui avesse ripiegato, tornando a mani vuote, il capo si sarebbe incazzato comunque.

Sospiro nella mia mente, senza lasciare trapelare nulla verso l'esterno per non attirare un'attenzione che in questo momento è piuttosto indesiderata. Eh sì, a volte è dura lavorare per un bene più grande.


	53. 51: Miss So-Tutto-Io

**25 Gennaio 2004**

**Pansy's p.o.v.**

  
  


L'unica cosa che odio davvero del mio lavoro sono le levatacce e i turni notturni. La gente dovrebbe stare male dal lunedì al venerdì, tra le nove del mattino e le sei del pomeriggio, e restare pietrificata e immobile per il resto del tempo.

Magari fosse così… Invece mi tocca alzarmi ogni due cavolo di ore per andare a controllare lo stato di salute di quell'idiota dai capelli che sembrano un cavolo di cespuglio, la quale è riuscita in qualche modo – non si sa come, dato che non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza – a farsi dare una coltellata in piena pancia con un pugnale su cui era stato gettato un incantesimo di non rimarginazione. Io e Poppy siamo diventate matte, ieri pomeriggio, per capire come fare a disattivarlo.

Mi tiro a sedere sul letto e mi stiracchio sbadigliando. È l'una di sabato notte, cavolo, e dovrei essere fuori a ballare e bere… o a letto con qualcuno. Beh, letto, pavimento, tavolo del soggiorno… non mi formalizzo.

Insomma, 'fanculo al giorno in cui ho deciso di diventare una medi-maga anziché godermi in panciolle le ricchezze di famiglia, e 'fanculo doppio a quello in cui ho dato retta a quel rompiscatole di Nott e mi sono lasciata convincere ad accettare un lavoro a Hogwarts, con tutti i posti dove potevo finire.

Brontolando infilo le ciabatte da infermiera e mi avvolgo uno scialle sopra la divisa. In questo stupido castello fa sempre un freddo cane.

A volte mi domando come ci si deve sentire, a essere un'eroina. La stanza della Granger è stata un continuo viavai di gente per tutto il pomeriggio. A un certo punto ho dovuto scacciare Paciock e Looney a pedate nel sedere, solo per ritrovarmeli di nuovo tra le scatole meno di un'ora dopo; quella vecchia gargolla della McGrannitt non ha fatto altro che fare avanti e indietro dal suo ufficio all'infermeria fin quasi a consumare il pavimento, per non parlare di quel bovino di Hagrid e di tutti gli altri professori, ciascuno dei quali è capitato “casualmente” qui ogni mezz'ora.

Non si rendono conto, gli imbecilli, che questa è un'infermeria e che la gente ricoverata ha bisogno di riposare?

E poi, cosa ci sarà di così interessante nel guardare una tizia con la pelle giallastra, svenuta e immobile, rantolare nel letto?

Esco dalla mia stanza, camminando in punta di piedi per non svegliare Poppy – altrimenti come minimo mi farà lustrare a mano tutte le ampolle in dotazione al castello – e percorro i pochi passi che mi separano dall'infermeria propriamente detta.

Mi soffermo sulla soglia, sorpresa: perfino a quest'ora c'è qualcuno, con lei.

Una testa bionda, una treccia che scende lungo la spalla e il petto…

Draco.

Per un istante rivedo con l'occhio della mente la sua espressione quando è comparso sulla soglia dell'infermeria, poco dopo mezzogiorno, ancora sudato da una delle sue stupide corse, con le mani macchiate di sangue e Granger svenuta tra le braccia. Panico e disperazione come non glieli avevo mai visti addosso, nemmeno nel periodo in cui il Signore Oscuro gli aveva ordinato di ammazzare Silente… nemmeno quando mi ha detto che Narcissa era morta.

È stato come vederlo senza la maschera di pietra che indossa ogni giorno.

Quella stessa maschera che non è ancora tornata del tutto al proprio posto, ora.

Ora che sta guardando Granger con un misto di disperazione e speranza così crudo da fare quasi male. Sta sussurrando qualcosa, non capisco cosa da questa distanza, ma la sua mano accarezza il braccio di lei con una dolcezza che non credevo qualcuno che è passato attraverso tutto ciò che ha subito lui fosse ancora in grado di esprimere, e mi sembra che qualcosa mi stringa il petto in una morsa dolorosa e gelida.

Non ha mai accarezzato me allo stesso modo, nonostante tutto quello che abbiamo fatto insieme. Nessuno, nessuno di quelli con cui sono stata mi ha mai toccata così. Mi sono sempre detta che non importava, che mi stava bene rappresentare un passatempo per gli uomini che mi portavo a letto, che anche loro erano un passatempo per me, ma mi rendo conto che non è così, che in fondo una parte di me ha sempre anelato il sentimento che ora vedo scritto a caratteri cubitali sulla faccia di Draco.

Fa male, sapere che non guarderà mai _me_ così, ma non male quanto avrei pensato. Forse… beh, forse non ho mai voluto davvero lui, ma solo l'amore di qualcuno come lui.

Faccio lentamente tre passi indietro, celandomi nell'ombra del corridoio, poi strascico con intenzione le ciabatte sul pavimento per fargli capire che sta arrivando qualcuno. Quando entro di nuovo è rigido e più lontano dal letto, gli occhi puntati nella mia direzione.

Senza dire niente mi avvicino alla paziente, saggio la temperatura della sua fronte. Bene, non è più bollente come poche ore fa.

«Come sta?» mi chiede lui, e il tremito nella sua voce mi dice più cose di quante, credo, lui vorrebbe.

«L'ha vista brutta, non lo nego. E per brutta intendo che per ore è stata a un soffio dalla morte. Siamo riuscite a stabilizzarla, però, e ora è solo questione di aspettare che le pozioni per rimarginare la ferita e ricostituire il sangue facciano effetto. Sono sicura che tra qualche ora si sveglierà e nel giro di qualche giorno la ritroveremo appollaiata su una catasta di libri in biblioteca, anche se probabilmente sarà ancora dolorante.»

Lui non dice niente, ma il suo sollievo è ampiamente percepibile dal modo in cui le sue spalle si arrotondano.

«Devo chiederti di uscire per qualche minuto, devo visitarla e quindi la devo spogliare.»

Si alza rigidamente, avviandosi verso la porta, non prima di aver lanciato un'ultima occhiata preoccupata e tenera alla figura immobile di Granger.

Ho l'impressione che avrei anche potuto lasciarlo restare. Sospetto che l'abbia già vista nuda, e in un modo ben più intimo di quanto non possa avvenire qui.

Credo di avere ormai la certezza che è per farsi Miss Cespuglio-Denti-da-Castoro-So-Tutto-Io che mi ha scaricata.

Contento lui…

  
  


Alle sette mi alzo per l'ultimo controllo. Poi finalmente toccherà a Poppy occuparsi della paziente, così potrò scendere a fare colazione e infilarmi a letto per dormire ancora qualche ora e recuperare almeno in parte il sonno perduto con le continue sveglie.

In un giorno feriale avrei sentito il castello svegliarsi intorno a me, prepararsi alle febbrili attività della giornata. Oggi però è domenica, ha ricominciato a nevicare e sembra che tutti abbiano deciso di non avere voglia dell'ennesima levataccia. Beati loro.

Draco è ancora qui. L'ho trovato nella stessa posizione a ogni controllo e non credo si sia mosso di un millimetro per tutta la notte.

Di nuovo una scarica d'invidia mi corrode lo stomaco quando penso che, ci fossi io al posto di questa noiosa saputella, nessuno dei miei amanti verrebbe a tenermi la mano per tutta la notte. Per alcuni di loro sono “un'amica con una marcia in più”, ma la maggior parte non mi considera altro che una svuotapalle.

Bastardi.

O forse… forse sono io che ho sbagliato qualcosa.

Scuoto la testa come per scacciare quel pensiero e mi avvicino all'unico letto occupato dell'infermeria. Mi accorgo che Draco non è chino a sussurrare qualcosa a Granger, come le altre volte, ma ha la testa appoggiata accanto a quella di lei sul cuscino e sta dormendo.

«Draco» lo scuoto delicatamente per una spalla per svegliarlo.

Non l'avessi mai fatto. Prima ancora di capire cosa sia successo, mi trovo a sbattere contro il muro, una bacchetta puntata contro la gola.

«Oh, Pansy, sei tu. Scusa.»

Draco sbatte le palpebre e abbassa la mano dopo avermi messa a fuoco. Non è la prima volta che succede e, ogni volta, sento le viscere contorcersi all'idea di cosa debba essergli successo per costringerlo a un livello di vigilanza e reattività del genere. So che ha omesso molto, nei suoi racconti di quando lui e Lucius erano ricercati.

Mi stacco dal muro.

«Sono le sette. Perché non vai a riposare un po'? Tra poco arriverà Poppy e caccerà via chiunque trovi qui dentro.»

«Le sette? Merda.» Si passa una mano sulla faccia. «Meglio che vada.» Fa per girarsi, poi ci ripensa e mi stringe il braccio con la mano. «Per favore non… non dire a nessuno che sono stato qui. Soprattutto non a _lei_.»

Sento le mie sopracciglia sollevarsi da sole fino a sparire sotto l'attaccatura dei capelli.

«Té coi biscotti, questo pomeriggio alle cinque?» lo “ricatto” scherzosamente.

«D'accordo, ma sappi che non ti dirò niente» brontola lui.

«Vedremo. Ora sparisci, ché ho del lavoro da fare.»

Lui annuisce e si dilegua.

Sto sistemando le coperte sotto il mento della paziente quando sento dei passi morbidi e sicuri alle mie spalle.

«Non ti avevo detto di andare a dormire?» chiedo, senza nemmeno alzare la testa.

«Già fatto, grazie.»

Non è la voce di Draco, quella che raggiunge le mie orecchie. Mi giro di scatto e vedo l'Auror appoggiato allo stipite della porta, le braccia conserte.

«Ronald Bilius Weasley. Avrei dovuto scommetterci. Dove c'è la piccola So-Tutto-Io non può mancare la donnola. Anche se mi hanno detto che non te la dà più, e anche da un pezzo.»

«Il tempo passa ma tu rimani sempre stronza, Parkinson. Non so cosa sia passato nella testa della Mc Grannitt, per farle decidere che ti voleva tra i piedi tutto il giorno.»

Si stacca dalla porta per venire verso di noi e non posso che notare quanto sia diverso il modo in cui si muove, rispetto al ricordo che ho di lui negli anni della scuola. Sparita ogni traccia dell'adolescente dinoccolato, quello che sta avanzando verso il capezzale di Granger è un uomo, un Auror fatto e finito, che si sposta con la sicurezza morbida e letale di una macchina da guerra.

Sebbene qualcuno con la sua forma longilinea non sarà mai imponente, posso notare anche attraverso gli abiti invernali che si è notevolmente irrobustito. Il suo viso si è allungato, indurito e solo i capelli rossi e fini sono rimasti gli stessi di cinque anni fa.

La gatta che è in me inizia a pensare che sia appetitoso… ma la blocco per tempo. Appetitoso? Weasley?! La notte di sonno interrotto mi sta dando alla testa.

Quando ci raggiunge, la sua espressione si ammorbidisce nell'osservare Granger.

«Come sta?» chiede, e la sicurezza che ha ostentato fino a un secondo fa trema.

«Si riprenderà. Ieri siamo riuscite a stabilizzarla e ha passato una nottata tranquilla, l'ho controllata ogni due ore. Puoi restare per un po', se vuoi, ma ti avverto che quando arriverà Poppy ti sbatterà fuori almeno fino alle nove. E non azzardarti a disturbarla. Si sveglierà secondo i suoi tempi.»

Raddrizzo le lenzuola e mi scanso, facendogli posto accanto alla testa del letto. Non ho fatto che due passi quando mi sento chiamare.

«Pansy.»

Credo che sia la prima volta che un Weasley pronuncia il mio nome senza traccia di disgusto o sarcasmo.

«Sì?»

I suoi occhi azzurri, circondati da quelle assurde ciglia troppo chiare per sembrare vere, si fissano sul mio viso.

«Grazie.»

  
  



	54. 52: Torna da me

**25 Gennaio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Cado.

Cado in un vuoto infinito, punteggiato di stelle lontane e fredde.

Cado, e cado, e cado. Per ore, giorni. Mesi, anni. Per i secoli e i millenni che compongono la vita della Terra, per i miliardi di anni che uno dietro l'altro rappresentano l'esistenza dell'Universo… del tempo stesso.

Cado, e un lupo dalle fauci infuocate mi dilania il ventre, affondando i suoi denti nella mia carne ancora e ancora, pugnali costituiti di gelo così profondo da bruciare.

Grido, ma la mia voce si perde nel buio niente che mi circonda.

Un suono può esistere se non c'è nessuno che lo ascolti?

Un suono… un sussurro. Qui, vicino al mio orecchio. Il mio nome e quella voce che fa più male del lupo, quella voce che sussurrando parole dolci e impossibili mi squarcia in due.

“Torna da me” dice. “Ti amo” dice, ma io lo so, _lo so_ che sono irreali, un parto della mia mente deformata dal dolore.

Eppure quel sussurro mi accompagna per ore, anni, eoni, crudele come la belva che mi tormenta le carni.

E poi, finalmente, l'oblio.

  
  


«Si è mossa.»

Quel bisbiglio alieno eppure familiare accarezza le mie orecchie dopo secoli di silenzio. Impiego diversi istanti per rendermi conto che appartiene a qualcuno che conosco e quel qualcuno si chiama Neville.

Mi rigiro le tre sillabe nella mente, e mi rendo conto di avercela, una mente. E un corpo. Un corpo che all'improvviso mi assale con una quantità di dolore così grande da togliermi il fiato.

Sono in fiamme, e un debole lamento mi sorge spontaneo alle labbra.

«Hermione?» La voce di Luna, sommessa e incerta, mi sveglia del tutto e apro le palpebre. Le richiudo subito, accecata, infine socchiudo gli occhi. Due sagome incombono su di me e, quando riesco a metterle a fuoco, riconosco le fattezze dei miei amici, piegate in espressioni apprensive.

In sottofondo, qualcuno sta parlando in tono concitato.

«Madam Pomfrey, per favore, venga. Hermione si è svegliata.» Riconosco la voce di Hestia Jones.

«Co…cos'è successo?» gracchio. «Sto così male…»

Luna mi carezza i capelli.

«Non preoccuparti, ora arriva Poppy.»

La medi-maga mi tasta la fronte, osserva i miei occhi e la mia lingua, poi manda tutti fuori per sollevare la coperta e la camicia da notte che ho addosso, scoprendomi il ventre.

«Bene, le bende sono ancora pulite. L'emorragia si è fermata.»

«Poppy» cerco di fermarla, ma la mia voce è flebile e non riesco a sollevare la mano per afferrarle il braccio «cosa mi è successo?»

«Questo, cara, me lo dovrai dire tu. Io so solo che ti hanno trovata fuori dal cancello con la pancia squarciata.»

Mi hanno trovata… Nella mente mi balena l'immagine di Draco che corre nella neve, la sensazione delle sue braccia che mi sostengono. Cerco di ricordare altro, ma è tutto troppo confuso, faticoso. Scuoto la testa, ma anche quello è un movimento debole.

«Non ricordi nulla?»

«Non… ancora. Come… sto?»

«Ora meglio, ma dovrai stare qui ancora per un po' e soprattutto dovrai stare tranquilla e a riposo. Cara, ora ti somministro un paio di pozioni per attenuare il dolore, ricostituire il sangue e rimarginare la ferita, poi lascio rientrare i tuoi amici. Magari parlare con loro ti aiuterà a ricordare qualcosa.»

La sento trafficare con delle boccette e poi un cucchiaio mi viene piantato in bocca senza tante cerimonie. Deglutisco, facendo una smorfia per il saporaccio – anche se sono stata io a distillare quelle pozioni – e la guardo aprire la porta dell'infermeria.

«Mi raccomando, non fatela stancare» ingiunge, severa come sempre.

Luna, Neville e Hestia mi raggiungono e cercano di parlare tutti contemporaneamente.

«Come…?»

«Cosa…?»

«Chi…?»

Se non fossi così spossata e dolorante, sarebbero quasi comici.

Se non fosse che la persona che più vorrei vedere non è qui, mi sentirei quasi felice di averli intorno.

Non faccio in tempo a provare a dare una risposta, che la porta si apre di nuovo.

«'Mione, come stai? Merlino, sono così preoccupata e mi sento un'idiota. Non mi ero accorta di nulla!» Solo da come pronuncia quelle parole, capisco che Ginny è sull'orlo delle lacrime.

Si precipita al mio capezzale ma si ferma a un passo. Allunga una mano tremante verso di me e mi sfiora il viso. Un singhiozzo le sfugge dalle labbra.

Dietro di lei appare Harry, bianco come un cencio.

«Ce l'hanno appena detto, Herm. Mi dispiace. Ieri ero così spaventato per Ginny che non ti ho neanche guardata, sono un completo cretino.»

Le sue parole riportano a galla un ricordo.

«Non… sentitevi… in colpa. Sono stata… io a fingere di stare… bene. Per non… agitare Ginny.»

Parlare è difficile, il dolore al ventre mi paralizza il diaframma.

«Ragazzi, ma cosa è successo?» chiede Ron. Non l'avevo neanche sentito entrare.

Ginevra racconta quello che è successo ieri – non mi sembra vero che siano passate meno di ventiquattr'ore – e man mano che parla tutto mi torna alla mente, tanto che sono io stessa a integrare le parti che mi riguardano direttamente. La pozione antidolorifica sta facendo effetto e trovo sempre meno faticoso parlare.

Alla fine, cade il silenzio mentre tutti riflettono sull'accaduto.

«E se non fosse un tentativo di furto?» chiede Hestia. Tutti ci voltiamo a guardarla.

«Cosa vuoi dire?»

«Voglio dire che è strano che questo tizio sia arrivato proprio quando è comparso il Nottetempo. E con un coltello avvelenato in tasca.»

«Pensi che…» inizia Ron, ma si interrompe a un'occhiataccia di Harry.

Io sposto lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro a Hestia. È chiaro che i tre Aurors sanno qualcosa.

«Quello mi ha quasi ammazzato. Credo di avere il diritto di sapere cosa sta succedendo.»

Hestia sospira.

«Forse hai ragione, ma quello che vi dirò qui non deve lasciare queste mura, d'accordo?»

Tutti annuiamo.

«Negli ultimi mesi, diverse persone legate agli Auror e all'Ordine della Fenice hanno avuto degli incidenti, diciamo così, ambigui. E mortali. Mogli, fratelli, figli. Cinque persone, sei se contiamo Ginevra, che probabilmente era la vittima designata di quell'assalto. Non abbiamo ancora prove che non si tratti di coincidenze, ma quello che è successo a voi rafforza i miei sospetti.»

Improvvisamente la temperatura nella stanza cala di dieci gradi. Nessuno però ha il coraggio di pronunciare la parola che di sicuro è nella mente di tutti.

Mangiamorte.

Che siano gli originali o degli emulatori, poco importa.

«Credo che sia meglio che io vada al quartier generale» dice infine Hestia, alzandosi.

«No, lo farò io. Tu e Ron dovete rimanere qui: ora più che mai ha senso la sorveglianza sulla scuola. Ginny, amore, te la senti di venire a testimoniare? Poi ti porto a Grimmauld Place. È più sicuro che a casa.»

Ginny annuisce e, dopo averci salutati, i due se ne vanno.

Pian piano anche gli altri tornano ai loro compiti, lasciandomi sola coi miei pensieri.

Durante tutta la giornata, c'è un flusso costante di persone che vengono a trovarmi: sono quasi tutti colleghi, ma anche qualche allievo trova il coraggio di sfidare le prese in giro dei compagni e farmi visita. Io sonnecchio a tratti, cercando di recuperare le forze.

Sono un'idiota, però, perché ogni volta che la porta si apre non posso fare a meno di tendermi e sperare che si tratti di lui. Lui, che però non si fa vedere.

Ogni volta che una faccia sorridente, che però non è la sua, compare sulla soglia, mi sento svuotare ancora un po'.

Passerà mai? Passerà mai questa voragine che sento dentro?

Intorno alle sei sono tutti a cena e l'infermeria è silenziosa, se si escludono i suoni smorzati di Pansy che sposta oggetti nel magazzino adiacente la stanza dove mi trovo.

Credo di essermi addormentata, perché non ho udito alcun rumore ma all'improvviso lei è qui accanto a me, una mano ferma e professionale sulla mia fronte.

Gracchio qualcosa di poco intelligibile.

«Oh, sei sveglia. Bene, la febbre non è tornata. Fammi vedere il bendaggio.»

In maniera asettica solleva coperte e camicia da notte, come ha fatto Poppy diverse volte nell'arco della giornata, ed esamina la mia pancia.

«Tutto pulito e a posto. Te la sei vista brutta, secchiona, ma credo che siamo riuscite a salvarti la pelle.»

«Gr-grazie.» Non sono sicura che sia la risposta giusta per le sue parole.

Lei mi dà le spalle e traffica con le boccette di pozione sul mio comodino, riempiendo un cucchiaio.

Apro la bocca, obbediente, e le permetto di versarmi in gola quella brodaglia, pensando che non appena potrò tornare al mio lavoro, dovrò pensare a un modo per dare a quel tipo di preparazione un sapore più gradevole: se già una sta male, non è carino infliggerle ulteriore sofferenza con pozioni orribili, no?

Osservo Pansy che, anziché tornarsene in magazzino o alla sua scrivania, continua a spostare oggetti intorno al mio letto, come per prendere tempo.

Alla fine la sento sospirare.

«Senti, lo sappiamo entrambe che mi stai sul cazzo e che io lo sto a te. Quindi non prendere quello che ti dirò come un favore nei tuoi confronti, perché non lo è.»

«Okay…» Perplessa, le faccio segno di continuare. Lei giocherella con il laccio del grembiule.

«Draco è stato qui tutta la notte. Qui… nel senso di accanto a te. Non si è mosso per ore.»

Un'ondata di calore mi attraversa da capo a piedi, lasciandomi spossata ed elettrizzata allo stesso tempo.

Non faccio in tempo a replicare, perché Pansy prosegue.

«Mi ha chiesto di non dirtelo, quindi io non ti ho detto niente, o ti strozzo con le mie stesse mani, chiaro?»

«Chiaro, ma… perché?»

Lei si allontana di qualche passo, poi sembra ripensarci e torna a voltarsi verso di me.

«Perché lui si merita la chance di provare a conquistare un po' di felicità. Anche se a dargliela è una sciacquetta insipida e saccente come te. Sappi però che, se lo farai soffrire, dovrai vedertela con me.»

Con quelle parole, Pansy marcia fuori dalla stanza, lasciandomi a guardarla con tanto d'occhi.


	55. 53: Quasi minaccioso

**26 Gennaio 2004**

**Pansy's p.o.v.**

  
  


Finalmente il mio turno è finito. Non sarebbe stato male, se ci fosse stata solo la secchiona: ormai per lei il peggio è passato e non fa che starsene sdraiata a leggere o a chiacchierare coi suoi milioni di visitatori. Peccato che nel pomeriggio ci sono stati, nell'ordine: un'esplosione nell'aula di Pozioni (a quanto pare l'idiota che sostituisce la So-Tutto-Io non ha ben capito che gli studenti non sono altro che un branco di indemoniati), una caduta dalla scopa durante un allenamento di Quidditch e una trasfigurazione malriuscita. Risultato? Tre ustionati, un fratturato e una ragazzina con le braccia da topo. Tutti, ovviamente, affidati alle mie cure. Ed è solo lunedì.

Non vedo l'ora di andare a farmi un bel bagno, ma prima mi lascio cadere per qualche minuto sul letto, per cercare di rilassarmi un po' e dare sollievo ai piedi dolenti. È allora che noto un lieve pulsare provenire dallo specchio sulla mia scrivania.

L'ho incantato, insieme ad altri due identici, quando ho saputo che la mia candidatura come apprendista di Poppy era stata accettata, per avere un canale di comunicazione rapido con Millicent e Astoria. Nelle lunghe serate gelide di questo posto dimenticato da Merlino, almeno mi consolo spettegolando con le mie amiche.

Lo sollevo e vedo che c'è un messaggio da parte di Milli: “chiama appena puoi”, scritto con la sua matita labbra preferita. Chissà cosa c'è di così urgente. Mormoro l'incantesimo, tocco lo specchio con la bacchetta e mi metto in attesa.

La faccia tonda della mia amica compare dopo pochi istanti.

«Ciao, Pansy.»

«Milli, cosa succede?»

Lei fa un sorriso furbetto.

«Stasera abbiamo a cena Theo» dice e mi strizza l'occhio.

Non importa quante volte le ripeto che tra di noi c'è stata solo una scopata tre anni fa, e solo perché quella sera mi sentivo particolarmente sola e non ero riuscita a trovare qualcun altro: in qualche modo si è convinta che io provi qualcosa per lui e che lui provi qualcosa per me, solo che non abbiamo ancora trovato il coraggio di confessarci i reciproci sentimenti.

Come no.

Nott per me è solo un amico e io, per lui, sono “occhi e orecchie a Hogwarts”, parole sue. Non so perché abbia bisogno di una spia qui: chissà cosa pensa che io possa sentire, salvo il vento che ulula di fuori e gli “interessantissimi” discorsi dei miei colleghi. Di sicuro niente che gli possa servire per la sua scalata politica del Ministero. Al limite avrebbe avuto più senso piazzare qualcuno nel corpo docente, che si facesse strada tra le grazie di Minerva in modo da rubare il posto di “delfino” alla So-Tutto-Io. La mia influenza qui dentro è zero.

«Milli, non ho intenzione di venire lì a cena solo per vedere Theo. Sono stanca e voglio solo farmi un bagno e andarmene a dormire.»

«Non è da te, P. In ogni caso, mi ha solo chiesto di metterlo in comunicazione con te e di darvi un po' di privacy… credo che voglia fare sesso a distanza con te» sogghigna.

Io alzo gli occhi al cielo. Ho il sospetto che quel bue di Goyle non la soddisfi più di tanto, o non continuerebbe a intromettersi nella mia vita sessuale. D'altra parte, brutta com'è, la poveretta non poteva di sicuro ambire a qualcuno di più decente di quel primate.

«Dagli lo specchio e facciamola finita.»

Lei ridacchia ancora, allontanandosi. La sento aprire una porta e dire qualcosa a qualcuno. Rumore di passi, la porta che si chiude e poi la faccia di Nott compare nel campo visivo dello specchio.

«Pansy, che piacere vederti.»

«Taglia corto, Theo, sono stanca.»

«Beh, sai, qualcuno di noi conosce ancora l'educazione.»

«Sì, sì, d'accordo, il piacere è tutto mio e bla bla bla. Ora vieni al sodo.»

«Ok, ok! Siamo pronti a fare un passo in avanti, Pans. Nel giro di qualche mese, il Movimento per i Diritti dei Purosangue uscirà allo scoperto e diventerà una forza politica vera e propria e, beh, abbiamo pensato che tu potresti essere uno dei volti del nuovo partito. Sei giovane, sei bella, hai un lavoro che ispira fiducia e una famiglia con gli agganci giusti.»

Lo guardo e penso che è del tutto impazzito. Una figura politica, io? L'idea è assurda, anche solo se facessi la semplice prestavolto. A me non interessa di portare avanti di persona determinate battaglie: vorrei solo poter vivere la mia vita in santa pace, lasciando che qualcun altro si preoccupi di evitare che le voci su una possibile segregazione di determinate famiglie di purosangue si realizzino. E che, magari, si occupi di ripristinare il giusto ordine delle cose, con le famiglie purosangue a capo della nazione.

Lo dico a Theo.

«Non ti preoccupare, non mi devi dare una risposta subito. Tu inizia a pensarci, d'accordo? Sto organizzando un incontro col Presidente per lunedì prossimo, in modo che ti spieghi cosa dovresti fare e cosa ci si aspetta da te se dovessi accettare. Dopodiché avrai ancora dell'altro tempo per riflettere.»

«Lunedì? Sai che non posso venire a Londra.»

«Non dovrai farlo, infatti. Useremo ancora lo specchio di Millicent. Basta che tu ti tenga la serata libera. Purtroppo non ti posso dire un orario preciso, sai, il Presidente è una persona impegnata, però diciamo che dalle nove in poi qualsiasi momento è buono. Tu resta in camera con lo specchio sott'occhio e, quando saremo pronti, chiameremo.»

Sospiro. So già che risponderò di no, ma purtroppo per me sarebbe scortese rifiutare il colloquio.

«D'accordo.»

Ci salutiamo e finalmente posso andare a fare il mio bagno in santa pace.

Quando torno, nonostante la stanchezza non ho ancora sonno. L'infermeria è silenziosa, Poppy, che stanotte è di turno, è già nella sua stanza a riposare come può e io ho voglia di farmi un tè come si deve, meglio se in compagnia. Scendo nei sotterranei e busso alla porta di Draco, ma non risponde nessuno. Sarà andato a fare una delle sue solite folli corse.

Mi avventuro verso il salottino dei professori vicino all'ingresso: magari c'è qualcuno che non si è ancora ritirato nelle proprie stanze e, se mi va bene, potrebbe anche darsi che non si tratti di quella pazza di Lunatica Lovegood o l'uomo più noioso del mondo, Filius Vitious.

Niente, anche il salottino è deserto. Sbuffo, pensando che in questo castello nessuno ha la più pallida idea di come condurre una vita decente, ma già che sono lì mi accomodo davanti al fuoco e chiedo a un elfo domestico di prepararmi un tè coi biscotti.

Sto sorseggiando dalla mia tazza quando un rumore sulla soglia mi fa alzare lo sguardo.

Drappeggiato sullo stipite c'è nientepopodimeno che Ronald Weasley.

«Che c'è, ti hanno scritturato come la brutta controfigura di un modello per una campagna pubblicitaria babbana?» gli chiedo a mo' di saluto, anche se mi rendo conto con un certo sconcerto che non ci sia proprio più niente di brutto da guardare, lì.

«Non ho la più pallida idea di che cosa tu stia parlando, ma conoscendoti di sicuro era un insulto» risponde lui con un sogghigno, per nulla turbato all'idea. In due passi ha raggiunto la poltroncina vicino alla mia e vi si è lasciato cadere.

Prima che io possa replicare, mi sottrae il piattino, lo trasfigura in una seconda tazza e ci si versa del tè dalla mia teiera.

«Ehi, chi ti ha detto che potevi farlo?»

«Questa roba non è mica tua, Parkinson, è della scuola, e finché sono qui in veste di Auror, è compito della scuola nutrirmi.»

«Ciò non toglie che l'educazione richiederebbe di chiedere cortesemente il permesso.»

Lui beve un sorso e fa una smorfia sopra il bordo di porcellana.

«L'educazione richiede anche di informare Hermione che quel maledetto furetto le sbava dietro?» domanda a bruciapelo.

Resto interdetta.

«E tu come fai a…?»

«Ti ho sentita. Ieri. Ero passato per un saluto prima di scendere a cena.»

Ora che mi ci fa pensare, ricordo di averlo incrociato uscendo dall'infermeria, dopo aver parlato con la secchioncella. Ricordo anche molto bene l'occhiata che mi ha lanciato, seguendo ogni mia curva sotto la divisa. È la stessa con la quale mi “saluta” ogni volta che lo incrocio e, beh, non posso dire di non aver mai ricambiato.

Scrollo le spalle.

«A quel che ne so, non sono più affari che ti riguardano.»

«Vero» concede lui con un brontolio «ma pensavo che Malfoy, invece, fosse affar tuo in un modo ben diverso.»

«Pensavi male.»

«Eppure mi sembra di sentire una certa acredine, in queste parole.»

«Credo proprio che questi non siano fatti tuoi. E poi, se proprio vuoi parlare di acredine, ho la vaga impressione che ti roda un po' il sedere, quando pensi a Draco con la secchiona. O sbaglio?» lo sfido, appoggiando la tazza sul tavolo e sbattendo le ciglia.

Mi alzo, pronta a levare le tende con l'ultima parola.

«La mia storia con Hermione è acqua passata» controbatte Weasley, deciso a non darmela vinta.

«Ah sì?» mi chino su di lui, posandogli una mano sulla spalla – hmm, i suoi muscoli sono sodi come sembrano – e gli sussurro all'orecchio «a me sembra che tu stia parlando a denti stretti, invece.»

Lo sento rabbrividire, ma è un attimo. Perché poi sento una presa al braccio e il mondo si ribalta e io, non so nemmeno come, mi ritrovo riversa in grembo a Weasley.

Guardo dal sotto in su quegli occhi chiari, che spiccano sulla tela della sua pelle lentigginosa e che, in quel momento, sembrano perfino più brillanti del solito. Il sogghigno che ha dipinto sul volto sembra quasi minaccioso. Si china su di me, lentamente.

«Credo che tu parli troppo, Parkinson.»

«Ah sì? Voglio proprio vederti, a farmi stare zitta» lo sfido, anche se non sono esattamente nella posizione migliore per farlo. Allungo una mano verso la tasca dove tengo la bacchetta, che non si sa mai, ma il mio sguardo è incollato al suo viso. Lo vedo inarcare un sopracciglio, mentre il suo ghigno si approfondisce.

«Beh, io un'idea ce l'ho.»

Non faccio in tempo a reagire: la stretta della sua mano sul mio fianco si serra e, un istante dopo, le sue labbra sono sulle mie. Esigenti, affamate.

Il suo profumo mi invade le narici e, Merlino, è più buono di quanto potessi immaginare. Senza nemmeno pensarci, mi ritrovo ad aprire la bocca, a cercare la sua lingua con la mia. Non pensavo che avrei mai detto una cosa del genere, ma Ronald Weasley bacia bene. Molto bene. Così bene che sento gli effetti del bacio saettare per tutto il corpo come piacevoli scosse di elettrico calore.

O forse è solo che è passato parecchio dall'ultima volta che sono stata con qualcuno, e la mia libido inizia a farsi sentire. Comunque sia, sto ansimando e, a giudicare dal modo in cui la sua erezione improvvisa spinge contro la mia coscia, questa serata si è fatta di colpo parecchio più interessante. Spingo la sua testa all'indietro, senza smettere di baciarlo, e mi sollevo, lasciando scivolare le gambe ai lati delle sue. A cavalcioni, mi premo su di lui mentre le sue mani si intrufolano sotto il maglione che ho indossato dopo il bagno, esitando sulla pelle nuda del fianco prima di iniziare una lenta e voluttuosa risalita.

Sorrido tra me e me, pregustando il momento in cui scoprirà che non mi sono messa il reggiseno.

Lo sento irrigidirsi e, un attimo dopo, odo il rumore di passi nell'atrio, il suono di due voci che discutono inconsapevoli. Minerva e Argus.

In un lampo sono in piedi e mi sto risistemando il maglione.

Sulla poltroncina, Weasley si assesta i vestiti in modo da mascherare il rigonfiamento sul davanti dei pantaloni. È rosso come un peperone. Beh, più rosso del solito, ma il suo sorriso è predatore.

«Miseriaccia, Parkinson. Se avessi saputo che c'era un modo così efficace per tapparti la bocca, l'avrei fatto già quando eravamo studenti.»

«Sei sempre il solito, volgare Weasley» ribatto. Ormai il momento è infranto e mi dirigo verso la porta.

«Sarà, ma non mi sembravi contrariata, un attimo fa.»

Ha ragione, ma non posso dargliela vinta, no?

Butto indietro i capelli con un gesto sdegnoso e non rispondo.

«Credo che verrò a cercarti, domani, quando avrò finito il turno di sorveglianza. Inizia a pensare a una location un po' più… riservata.»

Merlino, quanto è grezzo.

Il mio cervello però si sta già arrovellando per trovare il posto giusto.

  
  



	56. 54: Almeno per un po'

**27 Gennaio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


La cosa peggiore dell'essere costretta a letto in infermeria non è la presenza costante e noiosa di Pansy Parkinson. Non è nemmeno il dolore che, dal ventre, a volte sale in accecanti stilettate fino al cervello. Non è il dover chiedere aiuto per poter andare in bagno, né la confusione che fanno i ragazzini ricoverati all'altro lato dello stanzone.

No, la cosa peggiore è la frustrazione. Una frustrazione così forte, profonda e sfaccettata che mi fa serrare i denti fino a dolere la mascella.

Sono frustrata perché nessuno mi fa sapere niente riguardo a ciò che mi è successo. Chi mi ha assalita? Sono stati trovati? Gli Aurors stanno facendo qualcosa in merito? Ci sono stati altri assalti? Harry non si è ancora visto e Ron ed Hestia mi danno solo risposte evasive e cercano di cambiare argomento ogni volta che provo a parlargliene. Sono io, però, quella che ha visto la morte in faccia, quella con una coltellata nella pancia. Io! E anche se Voldemort non c'è più, sono quella che ha salvato la pelle al Bambino Sopravvissuto più volte di quante io possa contare.

Sono frustrata perché quel rimbambito che Minerva è riuscita a trovare per sostituirmi, al primo giorno è già riuscito a far ustionare tre studenti, e non oso immaginare lo stato in cui versano la mia aula e il mio magazzino. Dover rimanere qui mentre quello crea scompiglio e devastazione mi dà un'acidità tale che mi lega perfino i denti.

E sono frustrata perché, nonostante ciò che mi ha detto Pansy, Draco non si è ancora fatto vedere. Lo odio, anche se lo amo. Lo odio e non lo capisco. Lo odio e lo vorrei picchiare, e poi baciare, e poi picchiare ancora. Lo odio e vorrei che fosse di nuovo qui, a passare la notte accanto a me. Lo odio, perché il mio cuore si spezza e poi si spezza ancora, ogni volta che penso che quelle parole che ho sentito in mezzo al delirio potrebbero essere vere, eppure lui non è qui.

Forse è un bene che io non riesca ad allungarmi fino a prendere la mia bacchetta, che è stata messa sulla mensola dietro al letto, appena fuori dalla mia portata. Perché se riuscissi a prenderla, probabilmente di questo stupido castello e di tutte le stupide persone che lo abitano non resterebbe che cenere.

Argh!

  
  


**27 Gennaio 2004**

**Pansy's p.o.v.**

  
  


Ho passato tutta la giornata tentennando.

Scopare con Weasley o non scopare con Weasley?

Da un lato, sento profonda la mancanza di una presenza maschile nel mio letto, anche se solo per una sera. Non sono abituata al tipo di isolamento cui mi costringe la vita al castello, così diversa da quella che conducevo qui quando ero una studentessa.

Da questo punto di vista, Weasley rappresenta una ghiotta distrazione. Non posso negare che mi stuzzichi, l'idea di portarmi a letto l'ex di Granger, dato che lei ha fatto lo stesso col mio. E poi, Weasley è cambiato in questi ultimi anni. L'addestramento da Auror gli ha donato una grazia che prima non aveva, una sicurezza e un magnetismo che lo tolgono dalla categoria “inguardabili”, infilandolo dritto dritto nella categoria “decisamente scopabili”. Sarebbe stupido fingere di non notare il fremito che il suo sguardo mi suscita, quando segue la curva del mio seno sotto gli abiti.

D'altro canto, però, sono stufa di essere considerata solo un giocattolo e, beh, non penso che potrei essere altro per uno come Weasley. Qualcuno che vive, sogna e respira dall'altro lato della barricata. Per dirla tutta, non penso nemmeno di volere che con lui sia diverso, proprio perché lui rappresenta ciò che fin da piccola mi hanno insegnato a disprezzare. Forse “traditore del sangue” è un termine troppo forte, che evoca avvenimenti che non voglio nemmeno ricordare, ma non penso proprio di voler vivere in un mondo dove tutti sono uguali. Se sono una maga purosangue, vorrà pur dire qualcosa, no?

Provo a immaginarmi ospite a cena in quella catapecchia che i Weasley chiamano casa, circondata da un centinaio di persone dalla chioma pel di carota, capaci solo di fare casino e di glorificare i babbani. No, no, non fa per me.

Sono questi, i corsi di pensiero discordanti che seguo anche mentre mi affretto verso la Stanza delle Necessità dove, con poche parole frettolose sulla soglia dell'infermeria, abbiamo concordato di incontrarci alla fine del mio turno, eppure ho il cuore in gola e un senso per niente vago di eccitazione al basso ventre.

Cammino per tre volte davanti alla porta e la Stanza mi lascia entrare. Alla fine ho preso la mia decisione, sorprendendo perfino me stessa per il modo in cui tutte le mie esitazioni sono evaporate in un secondo, ora che sono qui.

Dentro c'è un'atmosfera calda e intima. Le dimensioni dell'ambiente in cui faccio il mio ingresso sono piuttosto ridotte, per gli standard di Hogwarts (o di casa mia), ma l'arredamento e il camino che scoppietta in un angolo gli danno un'aria accogliente. Le pareti sono di un caldo pesca, decorate di quadri colorati e zeppe di piccoli candelieri accesi, che regalano alla stanza una luce soffusa. In un angolo c'è un letto a baldacchino dalle lenzuola rosse, con le cortine sottili legate ai montanti con grossi nastri dello stesso colore, tanto per sottolineare quale sia lo scopo della serata.

Davanti al focolare ci sono due poltroncine dall'aria comoda e vissuta e poi c'è lui, in piedi, con indosso un paio di jeans che gli fasciano le gambe snelle e una camicia chiara, coi primi due bottoni aperti a rivelare uno scorcio di petto latteo e tonico. Niente più orribili maglioni granata fatti a maglia da sua madre, niente più pantaloni troppo larghi che sembrano sacchi, niente più aria da ragazzino allampanato che non sa ancora bene come muovere un corpo cresciuto troppo in fretta. Oh, no: ora lo sa bene, come muovere quel corpo sottile ma forte, e ogni suo gesto esprime questa consapevole sicurezza.

Si è voltato verso di me quando la porta si è aperta, e ora posa con delicatezza un ninnolo che aveva preso dalla collezione che campeggia sulla mensola del camino, prima di fare qualche passo verso di me.

Il suo sguardo mi accarezza da capo a piedi, con un calore che non nasconde niente di quelle che sono le sue intenzioni, e io sento un brivido elettrico che mi percorre le membra.

«Parkinson» mi saluta, e la sua voce è una carezza.

«Weasley.»

Mantenendo puntato su di lui lo sguardo che ho circondato con cura di mascara e kajal, sciolgo il nodo che ferma sulla gola il mio foulard preferito e lo lascio cadere a terra, permettendogli di scorrere sulle mie curve. Cammino verso di lui come una gatta, ancheggiando, mentre mi sgancio un bottone dopo l'altro del golfino aderente che indosso. Il movimento, e il volume prorompente dei miei seni, fanno sì che la maglia si separi man mano che i bottoni si sfilano dalle asole, mostrando ciò che porto sotto.

Un reggiseno di pizzo nero sottilissimo.

Weasley segue ogni mio movimento e la sua posa non è più rilassata com'era fino a un minuto fa. Sul suo viso, però, non campeggia l'espressione ebete e allupata che molti uomini hanno riservato al mio corpo nel corso degli anni: no, lui mi guarda con l'ammirata brama di un predatore che ha trovato una degna compagna con cui giocare, ed è il rispetto rovente che leggo nei suoi occhi, così inaspettato, a far cadere ogni residuo indugio e a liberare del tutto il mio desiderio dalle catene che lo legavano.

Arrivo a un soffio da lui, una mano sulla stoffa della sua camicia, l'altra che sta già correndo sui bottoni, accarezzandoli, pronta a liberarli dalla loro prigione. Sento il suo calore sul petto ormai scoperto, il suo odore nelle narici, e il pulsare tra le cosce mi dice che sto facendo la scelta giusta. Forse non sul lungo termine, ma per questa notte gelida, sì. Oh, sì.

Le sue dita affusolate si posano sulle mie, fermandole con una stretta delicata ma decisa. Abbasso lo sguardo, notando quanto la sua pelle chiarissima risalti sulla mia più olivastra, poi lo alzo verso di lui, interrogativa.

«Lo vuoi davvero?» mi chiede, serio. «Non è solo per ripicca verso il furetto?»

«Fa differenza?» chiedo, impaziente.

«Sì.»

«Da quando colui che ha esplorato le tonsille di Lavanda Brown per vendicarsi di Granger al ballo con Krum è diventato così selettivo? Mi hanno detto che non ti sei tirato indietro con nessuna, quest'estate, dopo che hai rotto con la So-Tutto-Io. E poi, non venirmi a dire che _tu_ non lo stai facendo per ripicca verso di _lei_ » lo provoco. Sono sorpresa, però, perché mi rendo conto che mi interessa davvero conoscere la risposta.

Lui fa un sorriso sghembo, di scherno, ma credo che lo scherno sia rivolto a sé stesso.

«Ho fatto una cosa di cui mi sono pentito, quest'autunno, e mi ha fatto riflettere molto su come mi sono comportato con lei, ma anche sui motivi per i quali mi sono portato a letto tutte quelle donne, la scorsa estate. Donne che non volevo davvero, in fondo. Sembro uno scemo superficiale, e forse lo sono, ma a volte quando sbatto il naso contro cose più grandi di me, beh, anche io sono capace di pensare. E di cambiare.» Sospira. «No, non lo sto facendo per ripicca verso Hermione. Lo sto facendo perché mi sento solo, e credo che anche tu ti senta sola. Forse per una sera possiamo unire le nostre solitudini, e dimenticarle per un po'.»

«Se vuoi solo allontanare la solitudine, ciò non fa di me un'altra delle donne che non volevi davvero?» chiedo. E aspetto la risposta col cuore in gola. Perché, per una volta, vorrei sentirmi desiderata perché sono io, non perché ho una vagina e un seno voluminoso.

«Credo di essermi rimbambito del tutto, perché da quando ti ho rivista ti desidero. Non credo che tu mi piaccia, perché dentro di te c'è ancora troppo della vecchia Parkinson, ma… beh, sei una persona, non un oggetto raccattato per colmare un vuoto, se è quello che mi stai chiedendo. E vorrei che fosse lo stesso anche per te.»

Forse sono un'idiota, ma mi sembra sincero.

«Lo è»

Le sue dita liberano le mie, e corrono alla mia nuca. Un istante, e siamo avvinghiati in un bacio che sa di fame e di desiderio, di solitudine e di fuoco.

Il golfino che ho ancora sulle spalle finisce a terra, così come la camicia di Weasley. Mi trovo con la gonna arrotolata intorno alla vita, una coscia agganciata al fianco di Ron, la sua bocca sul mio seno scoperto dal reggiseno abbassato, le mie parti più intime che premono sulle sue, sprigionando scintille che mi spingono in una spirale verso un nero vuoto dove esistono solo il mio corpo e il suo, e il piacere.

«Ti voglio» singhiozzo, quando la presenza dei vestiti che ancora ci separano si fa insopportabile. Voglio sentirlo dentro di me, voglio la pienezza e il calore del sesso, e un senso di appartenenza che sembra sempre sfuggirmi ma che non posso smettere di cercare.

Lui quasi ringhia contro la mia pelle, poi mi solleva con le mani sotto le natiche, spingendomi ad avvinghiare le cosce ai suoi fianchi. In due passi siamo sul letto, ingarbugliati, eppure riusciamo a spogliarci dei pochi abiti che ci sono rimasti indosso, senza smettere di toccarci, di baciarci, di provocarci.

Poi è sopra di me, dentro di me, e mi proietta in un altro mondo. Un mondo di dolci scivolamenti e spinte forsennate, di baci e di morsi, di parole indistinguibili, ansimate con voce rotta. Un mondo che inizia e finisce nei confini di questo letto e che, per una volta, mi basta.

Domani mi sentirò svuotata, e triste, e fredda, ma ora posso permettermi di sognare che tutto sia diverso. Almeno per un po'.

  
  



	57. 55: Una goccia del mio amore

**28 Gennaio 2004**

**Pansy's p.o.v.**

  
  


È ancora buio quando mi sveglio. Mi capita spesso, da quando sono una Medimaga: le notti passate ad accudire persone bisognose di costante sorveglianza mi costringono a un'allerta perpetua, che il mio stupido cervello non sembra in grado di mollare nemmeno quando non sono di turno.

Stanotte c'è qualcosa di diverso dal solito, però.

Un braccio intorno alla vita, un respiro pesante che mi solletica il collo, appena sotto l'orecchio. La consapevolezza di quel che è successo, di chi sta dormendo accanto a me, scaccia le ultime nebbie del sonno.

Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Sento le labbra tendersi in una specie di sorriso a metà tra il sarcastico e il soddisfatto. È tipico di quella sequela di ironiche contraddizioni che è la mia esistenza, che una delle scopate migliori della mia vita sia stata con una delle persone che più ho disprezzato per tutta l'adolescenza. Con una delle persone che più rappresentano un modo di pensare opposto al mio.

Beh, poi… “una” delle scopate. No, farei meglio a dire due. Beh, tre, penso sogghignando, se contiamo anche quella in cui mi ha fatta venire per due volte di fila con le dita e la lingua.

Non si può certo dire che l'Auror sia carente per quel che riguarda il vigore.

Allungo la mano verso il comodino, dove ricordo di aver posato la mia bacchetta in un punto imprecisato della nottata, e proietto un incantesimo dell'ora. Sono le cinque passate. Tempo di sgattaiolare in infermeria, prima che Poppy si accorga che non sono lì. Nessuno dei rompiscatole in infermeria aveva bisogno di sorveglianza, stanotte, ma non è comunque il caso che il vecchio drago mi becchi a dormire altrove.

Cerco di sfilarmi con delicatezza dal braccio di Ron, per non svegliarlo. Lui e Hestia Jones soggiornano in due aree diverse del castello, quindi il suo capo non si accorgerà mai che non ha passato la notte nella sua stanza, inutile interrompere il suo sonno.

Quando mi muovo, però, sento il braccio contrarsi, stringere la presa.

«Dove vai?» chiede, con voce meno impastata di quel che avrei pensato.

«È quasi mattino, devo tornare in infermeria.»

Mi accarezza il ventre, il seno.

«Non puoi restare ancora un po'?»

Sospiro, iniziando a fremere sotto il suo tocco.

«Mi piacerebbe, ma non è il caso. Poppy mi uccide se scopre che non sono nella mia stanza.»

«Peccato» risponde lui e, anche se le candele si sono consumate e il camino è ridotto a un mucchio di braci, lasciando la stanza in una condizione di oscurità quasi totale che non mi permette di vedere la sua espressione, sento il sorriso e il desiderio nella sua voce. «Sai, la mattina sono più, come dire… attivo rispetto alla sera.» La sua mano ora è tra le mie cosce e io sento le mie obiezioni affievolirsi.

«Non dovrei…»

«Non dovresti, ma vuoi, non è vero?» chiede, e le dita che scivolano dentro di me sono le fautrici della mia disfatta.

Quando mi gira su un fianco, facendo aderire il suo lungo corpo al mio e strusciandosi da dietro, mi rendo conto che, in fondo, a una ramanzina di Poppy posso sopravvivere. A un altro istante senza averlo dentro di me… no.

Quasi due ore più tardi sgattaiolo con passo felpato nell'ingresso dell'infermeria. Non oso nemmeno respirare finché non ho la porta della mia stanza fermamente chiusa alle spalle.

Una volta lì, mi lascio cadere sul letto e una risata quasi isterica mi affiora alle labbra.

Di tutte le persone con cui potevo finire a letto e gradire la cosa oltre misura, al punto da avere già voglia di ricominciare anche se l'ho lasciato solo pochi minuti fa…

…proprio Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Le cose non possono mai essere facili, vero?

Eppure non riesco a non sentirmi euforica, all'idea che stasera lo rivedrò. Che, se non ci saranno emergenze, passeremo un'altra notte insieme.

È insolito e meraviglioso allo stesso tempo, sapere che per lui non sono una svuotapalle, una bambola da usare e gettare via, ma una persona con la quale condividere un'esperienza.

Anche se io non piaccio a lui e lui, beh, non si può dire che piaccia a me.

  
  


**28 Gennaio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Quando il gufo di Blaise atterra davanti a me, a colazione, mi sento ribaltare lo stomaco.

Dal momento in cui ho trovato Hermione sanguinante appena fuori dai terreni del castello, non faccio che arrovellarmi su chi l'abbia ferita. Soprattutto dopo il discorso che ho origliato in infermeria riguardo all'aggressione che lei ha subito e agli assassinii di parenti di membri dell'Ordine della Fenice.

Più ci rifletto, più il mio gelo si fa intenso. Qualcuno sta cercando di far rivivere la politica del terrore dei Mangiamorte.

Qualcuno che vuole mandare un messaggio all'Ordine e agli Auror.

Qualcuno, di sicuro, che vuole riportare in vita, dopo soli cinque anni, i messaggi del Signore Oscuro. Odio. Violenza. Repressione. Disparità. Messaggi a cui allora avevo creduto – e di questa colpa non mi libererò mai – ma che ora non fanno che causarmi un senso di nausea crescente, un terrore cieco.

Perché so, con cristallina chiarezza, che nemmeno questa volta potrò sfuggire a un destino che si ripete sempre uguale.

Questo gufo che mi atterra davanti è il sigillo posto sulla mia condanna. Conosco già, prima ancora di leggerlo, il contenuto della breve lettera attaccata alla sua zampa.

  
  


_Whisky incendiario stasera da me. Solita ora_

_Blaise_

  
  


Ormai non è più una domanda, ma un ordine. Ordine che so benissimo non provenire da Zabini stesso, e mi domando cosa il mio vecchio compagno di camerata sappia e cosa invece si limiti a sospettare. Quel che è certo è che stasera non ci saranno le solite, vuote chiacchiere tra me e lui, davanti a un bicchiere di liquore: so bene che troverò Nott e Goyle ad aspettarmi, invece. Loro, e la mia condanna finale. Comunque guardi la cosa, la mia vita è finita.

È finita, perché non ho alternative, me l'hanno fatto capire chiaramente: se non faccio quello che dicono e quando lo dicono, a pagarne le conseguenze sarà mio padre.

Nonostante quello che è stato e quello che è diventato, non voglio che lo uccidano.

L'unica consolazione che ho, mentre il ghiaccio mi circonda ogni muscolo, è che ora Hermione è al sicuro.

Il mio amore è al sicuro.

Da altre aggressioni, dalla bruttura della vita fuori da questo castello e da me. Soprattutto da me.

  
  


* * *

  
  


C'è una strana atmosfera, mentre percorro la strada che da Hogsmeade mi riporta ad Hogwarts. Una falce di luna sembra incollata sullo sfondo del cielo, più che farne parte davvero. Ha smesso di nevicare da stamattina e ora un alone di foschia avvolge le stelle, rendendole amorfi puntini, fiochi e a malapena distinguibili dalla superficie nero-grigiastra che le circonda. Non soffia un alito di vento e c'è un silenzio surreale. Niente animaletti nei cespugli, niente uccelli sui rami.

O forse sono io, stranito e incazzato, che non riesco a sentirmi parte di questo mondo bianco e nero.

Non ho scoperto nulla di utile. Qualunque cosa stia succedendo, è evidente che nessuno ritiene necessario che io venga a conoscenza di piani, progetti, intenzioni.

Mentre Goyle mi guardava con un misto di commiserazione e divertimento, Nott mi ha informato che il mio compito è quello di cercare dei libri in biblioteca.

Libri atroci, che troverò nella sezione riservata, dove posso entrare di diritto e senza dare spiegazioni in quanto professore di Hogwarts, e che dovrò consegnare in un momento imprecisato della prossima settimana. Li devo prendere entro lunedì all'ora di cena e, da quel momento in poi, non dovrò lasciare il castello per nessun motivo, cercando di stare nelle mie stanze il più possibile, perché la convocazione per la consegna potrà arrivare in qualsiasi momento attraverso uno specchio incantato che mi hanno passato. Solo dopo averli dati a chi di dovere, potrò considerarmi libero.

Libero fino a nuovo ordine.

Il messaggio in sottofondo è stato chiaro, come se Nott l'avesse pronunciato ad alta voce: “tu non sei più niente e non sei più nessuno, ma siamo in grado di trovare un compito anche per una merda come te”.

Quello che invece mi ha detto senza mezzi termini, me l'aspettavo fin dal primo istante. “Cerca di non fare casini, se non vuoi che papino subisca danni permanenti. Beh, più permanenti di quelli che ha già.”

È stato su queste parole che i due, ridendo, se ne sono tornati per la strada dalla quale sono venuti, lasciandomi da solo coi miei pensieri.

Ora, sotto questa luna falsa e impietosa, mi chiedo perché ancora il mio cuore congelato si ostini a voler battere. Perché io non riesca a trovare il coraggio di farla finita.

Sarebbe più facile che continuare ad arrancare in un mondo dove non c'è un posto sicuro, per me. Dove sono costretto a partecipare a un'atrocità dietro l'altra come una pedina senza valore, a causa della stirpe da cui provengo, indipendentemente da chi sono _io_.

Dove sono costretto a scegliere tra condannare mio padre o tradire la fiducia dell'unica persona che me ne ha data senza riserve, nonostante tutto: Minerva Mc Grannitt.

E dove sono costretto a scegliere la strada della solitudine, per non mettere in pericolo l'unica persona che amo.

Quando entro nell'atrio del castello, vorrei prendere la scala per i sotterranei, ma i miei piedi non sono d'accordo con me. Mi conducono alle scale che portano su, verso un cielo che non posso più toccare. Verso l'infermeria. Verso di lei.

Lei, che dorme serena, circondata dai segni tangibili dell'affetto delle persone che ha sfiorato con la fiamma ardente della sua anima: fiori, caramelle, qualche ninnolo e una pigna di libri. Uno addirittura giace a faccia in giù sul cuscino.

E poi ci sono io, che posso permettermi di guardarla solo in momenti come questo, in cui nessuno può vederci. In cui lei non può vedermi.

Non dovrei essere qui, eppure non posso immaginarmi di essere altrove, ora.

Non dovrei toccarla, eppure non riesco a fermare la mano che sfiora la sua, con la delicatezza necessaria a non svegliarla. Il suo calore mi scotta la pelle, ma non è sufficiente a combattere il gelo che ormai avvolge ogni singola cellula del mio corpo.

Non dovrei parlarle eppure, ora che non mi può sentire, le parole escono da sole dalla mia bocca, un sussurro che è il fruscio dell'acqua di un torrente in inverno, che ancora riesce a scorrere sotto lo strato di ghiaccio che la imprigiona.

E forse, anche se Hermione dorme, una goccia del mio amore riuscirà a raggiungere il suo cuore, senza contaminarlo della mia tossica essenza.


	58. 56: Like tears from a star

**28 Gennaio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Oggi Poppy mi ha quasi requisito la bacchetta.

Forse non avrei dovuto dare fuoco all'orlo della veste di quell'idiota che mi sostituisce, quando è venuto a trovarmi nel pomeriggio per chiedermi dove tenessi l'estratto di verbena. Ma, per Merlino e tutti i maghi, se uno non riesce a trovare un ingrediente così banale, in un magazzino ordinato come quello che mi ha lasciato in eredità il Professor Piton – e che Horace ha lasciato tale e quale – dotato di un comodo catalogo in ordine alfabetico che ho compilato io stessa, significa che è un incapace patentato. Come se l'aver permesso che diversi studenti si ustionassero non fosse prova sufficiente della sua inettitudine.

Non vedo l'ora di riuscire ad alzarmi da sola da questo maledetto letto. Poppy dice che non potrò comunque riprendere a lavorare ancora per qualche giorno, dopo che mi avrà dimessa, ma almeno sarò in grado di andare a controllare che quel rimbambito non danneggi altri studenti, l'aula o il magazzino.

Per fortuna, però, la bacchetta è rimasta in mio possesso e sono riuscita a mettere in atto il mio piano.

Quando Parkinson ha spento le luci, indicando che era ora di dormire, ho creato una bolla protettiva intorno al mio letto, in modo da poter leggere senza allertare le Medimaghe. Il romanzo mi è servito per non rischiare di addormentarmi, cosa in cui mi è venuto in aiuto il fatto di aver sonnecchiato per buona parte della giornata.

Ora è mezzanotte passata e mi rendo conto con un sorriso che la mia paziente attesa è stata premiata.

Un rumore di passi, leggero e quasi esitante, diverso dallo strascicare di Parkinson e dal ritmare deciso di Poppy, mi strappa da un paragrafo piuttosto interessante. Chiudo il libro, spengo la luce sulla punta della bacchetta, che infilo insieme alla mano sotto la coperta, e faccio svanire in silenzio la bolla protettiva. Infine mi getto addosso un incantesimo che costringa il mio corpo ad agire come se stessi dormendo, mentre la mia mente rimane vigile. Il tutto, utilizzando incantesimi non verbali.

Non posso trattenere il fiato, ma è come se lo facessi mentre, supina e immobile, seguo il rumore dei passi in avvicinamento.

Non ho bisogno di aprire gli occhi per capire che è lui.

Strano ma vero, Parkinson non mi ha mentito.

Lo sento lasciarsi cadere pesantemente sulla sedia qui accanto, sospirare. Un suono spezzato, quasi un singhiozzo, che mi arriva dritto in mezzo al petto come una coltellata.

Lunghi istanti di silenzio, poi un fruscio che indica un movimento. Ringrazio l'incantesimo che mi vincola le membra, perché senza di esso non sarei in grado di rimanere ferma, ora che le sue dita sfiorano in una carezza leggera il dorso della mia mano sinistra, che ho lasciato sopra il lenzuolo.

Ringrazio l'incantesimo che mantiene il mio battito a un ritmo regolare, come quello di chi dorme, perché altrimenti il mio cuore sarebbe schizzato a velocità incompatibili con la vita.

Com'è possibile che un tocco tanto lieve possa turbarmi a questo modo? Un mese, un mese senza il suo profumo, il calore del suo corpo contro il mio, senza il grigio dei suoi occhi rivolti verso di me, un mese di tristezza e solitudine, ed è come se fosse passato un solo giorno. Mi sembra che la mia pelle canti mentre lui la percorre, e quel canto si propaga in tutto il mio corpo, come un'onda di calore.

È qui. Draco è davvero qui. Con me. Per me. So che dovrei chiedermi perché, perché mi ha scaricata, perché torna quando io non dovrei poterlo vedere, ma queste domande non hanno importanza, ora che lui è qui e mi tocca e respira a un soffio da me.

E poi Draco inizia a parlare e solo quello stesso, maledetto incantesimo impedisce alle lacrime di riempirmi gli occhi e traboccare.

«Ogni volta che chiudo gli occhi, è un mondo diverso da quello in cui viviamo, quello che vedo» dice. «In questo mondo, non ho fatto tutte le cose terribili che ho fatto in quello reale e tu, tu sei così come sei, perfetta e adorabile, forte e dolce, con quel tuo immenso sapere e la tua curiosità bruciante, e questo corpo meraviglioso che non mi stancherei mai di accarezzare. Nel mio mondo di fantasia non ci sono Signori Oscuri e tu non hai dovuto soffrire per mano delle persone in cui credevo, anzi, non hai dovuto soffrire e basta e il tuo sorriso non è mai velato da cattivi ricordi. In questo mondo, noi siamo insieme. Io e te, e non importa dove viviamo, non importa che sia qui a Hogwarts, alla casetta su Ilha Brava o in qualsiasi altro punto del globo, perché casa in quel mondo è il posto in cui sei tu. Casa in ogni mondo è il posto dove sei tu.

È per questo che qui, in questa merda che è la vita vera, non ho una casa e mai l'avrò.

Sono sporco, sono veleno, Hermione. Lovegood mi ha detto che sei stata male per me, ma non devi. Non devi, lo capisci? Stai meglio senza di me. Chiunque starebbe meglio, senza di me, compreso me stesso.

Ti amo, ma tu non devi amare me. Devi odiarmi. Per il tuo bene, devi starmi lontana. A me basterà guardarti da lontano, ammirarti mentre vivi la vita perfetta e felice che ti meriti.» Fa una risata, breve, soffocata. Amara. «No, non è vero: non mi basterà, ma dovrò accontentarmi. Perché ti amo, e proprio per questo motivo non posso stare con te.»

“Oh, Draco!” è l'unica cosa che riesco a pensare, così sopraffatta dalle emozioni che perfino il mio cervello, che non smette mai di lavorare, si trova momentaneamente bloccato.

Vorrei rompere l'incantesimo e saltargli al collo, baciarlo con tutta me stessa e dirgli che non mi interessa niente, non mi interessa il passato né il veleno che pensa di avere dentro, che insieme potremo sconfiggere ogni problema, ogni demone che lo assilla, ogni malelingua, ogni ostacolo che la società dei maghi ci metterà davanti. Che voglio lui e solo lui. Che ormai è sotto la mia pelle e non voglio che se ne vada. Che se lui mi guarderà da lontano, io farò altrettanto, fino a che non si arrenderà all'evidenza che il suo destino è accanto a me.

Vorrei, ma non lo faccio. Non voglio spaventarlo, non voglio spezzare la magia tutta umana di questo momento così autentico. Non so se avrò ancora l'occasione di vedere Draco in questo modo, denudato di tutte le sue barriere, aperto nella sincerità che solo il pensare di non poter essere udito gli permette di mostrare. Mi sento un po' in colpa, perché lo sto ingannando, ma non avrei mai potuto sapere come stanno le cose, altrimenti. È solo grazie alla conoscenza che potrò capire come riportarlo da me… e da sé stesso.

Mio malgrado, sarò sempre grata a Parkinson per l'occasione che mi ha offerto.

Non è a lei che voglio pensare, ora, però. Draco, solo Draco riempie la mia mente e i miei sensi. Il suo profumo, il tocco leggero della sua mano e la canzone che ha iniziato a cantare con una voce sorprendentemente intonata.

Una canzone che mi entra dritta nell'anima, come la lama di un coltello.

_For all those born beneath an angry star  
Lest we forget how fragile we are_

_On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
Like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are_

  
  


**28 Gennaio 2004**

**Mr. Y's p.o.v.**

«Li avete?» chiede il capo, e come al solito la sua voce è più che altro un ringhio.

Per carità, ha tutte le ragioni di non essere particolarmente felice, ma questo livello continuo di estrema incazzatura deve essere piuttosto stancante.

Mi affretto ad avanzare, entrando nel cerchio di luce della lampada che illumina la sua scrivania. Allungo una mano e poso sul ripiano una boccetta di vetro, su cui poco fa ho appiccicato un'etichetta con scritto un nome. Accanto a me, una delle mie colleghe fa lo stesso, con una fiala più affusolata ma etichettata in modo simile.

Il capo le solleva entrambe e le osserva, una alla volta. Prima la mia, che contiene tre lunghi capelli biondi, avvolti in una minuscola matassina poi l'altra, dentro cui ci sono diversi capelli scuri, leggermente più corti e decisamente più spessi.

«La stronzetta ha più spazzole in bagno di quante ne abbiano tutte le altre maghe del Paese messe insieme» sogghigna la mia collega.

L'occhiataccia del capo la zittisce immediatamente.

Nonostante il piano stia andando a gonfie vele, stasera non è decisamente in vena.

  
  



	59. 57: Per le mutande a cuoricini di Merlino

**2 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Da tre giorni Poppy mi ha dimessa, e da tre giorni Draco mi evita.

O meglio, da due, perché il primo giorno, venerdì, ho avuto l'ordine di starmene tranquilla – o meglio, carcerata – nel mio appartamento anche se ormai stavo già decisamente bene: non certo un miglioramento rispetto al dover rimanere a letto in infermeria. Mi è perfino toccato consumare lì tutti i pasti, e per fortuna Luna, Neville e Ron hanno deciso di tenermi compagnia a turno, altrimenti sarei morta di noia. Con Ron c'è ancora un certo grado di imbarazzo, ma a quel punto preferivo l'imbarazzo al silenzio delle mura che mi circondavano, soffocandomi.

Ho cercato di costringerlo a dirmi cosa sta succedendo, nel mondo esterno, ma lui con aria sofferente mi ha fatto capire che gli è stato imposto di fare lo gnorri. Beh, non mi arrendo e, una volta rimessa in sesto del tutto, cercherò io stessa le risposte che lui non può darmi. Sono io quella che si è beccata la coltellata in pancia, accidenti!

Al momento, però, ho un altro problema tra le mani, che mi preme con ugual forza.

Quando, sabato mattina, mi sono alzata piena di energie per la mia ritrovata libertà (e con il taglio, ormai chiuso, che tirava un po', ma in maniera del tutto sopportabile), mi sono resa conto di una cosa: parlare con Draco si sta rivelando una sfida più grande di quel che potessi pensare, non solo perché non so ancora bene come affrontare l'argomento “noi”, ma soprattutto perché non sono ancora riuscita a incrociarlo in un momento adeguato. Ha latitato per tutto il fine settimana, piombando nella Sala Grande per piluccare del cibo al volo prima del mio arrivo (così mi hanno detto gli elfi domestici) ed evitando del tutto di farsi vedere quando ho mangiato la foglia e mi sono presentata in anticipo. Per il resto del tempo è semplicemente sparito dalla circolazione.

Oggi è lunedì e ho ricominciato con le lezioni, congedando con grande soddisfazione l'incapace che mi sostituiva, e quindi non ho potuto raggiungerlo sul campo di Quidditch.

E mi manca. Mi manca la sua voce, il suo profumo. Mi manca la sua presenza confortante accanto al mio letto. Mi manca il suo corpo allacciato al mio sotto le coperte, anche se l'ho avuto solo per poco.

Mi manca al punto che, concentrata sul vuoto che la sua assenza ha lasciato dentro di me, sono scivolata attraverso questa giornata di lezioni come se fosse fatta di nebbia e ora non mi rendo nemmeno più conto di ciò che mi circonda. Mi ritrovo a vagare per la biblioteca, dove in teoria dovrei recuperare un libro, ma in pratica non faccio altro che osservare senza vederle le etichette sui vari scaffali, con come unico conforto il profumo delle pagine nelle narici.

Giro un angolo senza nemmeno capire perché e mi trovo a sbattere contro qualcuno.

Sbalzata all'indietro, vengo assalita da una poco piacevole fitta alla ferita.

«Hey, stai un po' più… Granger?» La voce di Draco mi riscuote dal mio torpore. Sollevo lo sguardo e lui è lì, e mi fissa mentre il suo odore mi avvolge come una coperta, un velo di preoccupazione negli occhi grigi. «Ti sei fatta male?»

Mi raddrizzo, ignorando una nuova fitta.

«No, non preoccuparti, sto bene.»

Sorrido, ma vorrei gridargli che no, non sto bene, e la colpa e sua e del fatto che continua a fingere che non ci sia nulla tra di noi. Perché invece qualcosa c'è, c'è e viaggia sulla frequenza della tensione del suo corpo, pronto a scattare ma incapace di farlo.

Sollevo una mano e, con studiata lentezza, gliela appoggio su una guancia. I suoi muscoli guizzano, ma non si ritrae.

«Mi hanno detto che sei stato tu a trovarmi, quando ero incosciente. Grazie» gli dico con semplicità, cercando di convogliare nel tono e nello sguardo tutto quello che vorrei dirgli se fossimo da soli in un posto più isolato.

Vedo i suoi occhi concentrarsi sulle mie labbra e poi, all'improvviso, il suo sguardo farsi più duro.

«L'avrei fatto per chiunque» replica, brusco, ritraendosi. Io però ho visto la sua esitazione, il modo in cui il suo sguardo mi ha accarezzata.

«Lo so, perché sei una brava persona.»

Lo vedo sussultare.

«Tu continui a non sapere niente» ringhia e mi dà le spalle, allontanandosi a passo svelto.

«Beh, e tu sei un codardo, se anche stasera non ti presenti a cena» gli grido dietro, arrabbiata. Non posso convincerlo che è degno di essere amato, se si ostina a non ascoltarmi e a scappare.

Mi presento all'ingresso della Sala Grande ben prima dell'ora di cena. Voglio vedere se Draco ha raccolto la mia sfida

Sto chiacchierando con Amelia Smirks, la giovane apprendista Auror che ha sostituito Ron nel turno settimanale, quando lo vedo entrare. Cammina brusco, con le spalle rigide e lo sguardo fisso su un punto del pavimento in fondo alla Sala. Non mi degna di uno sguardo quando mi passa accanto.

Per tutta la durata del pasto fissa la tovaglia, sbocconcellando a malapena il cibo che ha davanti e rispondendo alle chiacchiere di Filius con monosillabi e vaghi cenni della testa. Non si volta dalla mia parte nemmeno una volta, nemmeno per sbaglio, e più la cena va avanti, più un misto di rabbia, tristezza e determinazione invade tutti i miei pensieri. Ora basta. Ho deciso che deve parlarmi e, per le mutande a cuoricini di Merlino, mi parlerà.

Per questo lascio la Sala Grande per prima, fingendo di sentirmi stanca per via della convalescenza. Ho tutte le intenzioni di accamparmi davanti alla sua porta, come già ho fatto una volta all'inizio di tutta questa storia, ma con un accorgimento in più, quello di avvolgermi in un incantesimo di mimetismo per non farmi vedere, né udire, né odorare fino al momento in cui non sarà più in grado di scappare.

Dopo una breve tappa in camera mia, percorro con decisione i pochi passi che la dividono dalle sue stanze, un cuscino tra le mani, e mi piazzo in un angolo che sia fuori dalla rotta tipica degli studenti, ma dal quale posso sorvegliare l'intero corridoio. Mi siedo, mormoro l'incantesimo accompagnandolo coi gesti appropriati della bacchetta e mi dispongo in attesa.

Per diversi minuti, frotte di Serpeverde di ritorno dalla cena mi passano davanti, del tutto ignare della mia presenza. Parlano di compiti e di Quidditch, di dolci e di vestiti nuovi, di chi è stato visto a baciare chi e di cotte irrealizzabili, e io mi trovo a sorridere per la loro spensieratezza. Spero che nessuno di questi ragazzi si debba mai trovare a vivere ciò che ho vissuto io, a provare il terrore nero e l'angoscia impotente dei giorni più bui. Il poco che sono riuscita a capire da Harry, Hestia e Ron è sufficiente a riempirmi di una preoccupazione strisciante che non riesco a scacciare.

Quando però i passi di Draco risuonano nel corridoio ormai vuoto, archivio quei pensieri per un momento successivo e mi alzo in silenzio, pronta a mettere in atto il mio piano.

Anche se è da solo, non ha un'aria rilassata, anzi: ora che posso concedermi di osservarlo bene, mi accorgo che sembra più pallido del solito, più sciupato, più triste, e il mio cuore ha un sussulto. Qualunque sia il suo problema, so che farò di tutto per aiutarlo a risolverlo. Per lui, per noi.

Avvolta nel mio incantesimo, mi avvicino alle sue spalle. Lui si guarda intorno, come se avesse percepito qualcosa, ma so che è impossibile: non ho dubbi sulla buona riuscita della magia nella quale mi sono celata. Quando apre la porta, mi infilo rapida dietro di lui e gli sguscio accanto, entrando nell'ufficio prima che riesca a chiudermi fuori. Lo osservo mentre gira la chiave e si allontana verso il suo appartamento, e attendo fino all'ultimo istante prima di gettare un incantesimo temporaneo sull'ingresso, in modo che per almeno tre ore nessuno tranne me possa aprirlo, né da dentro né da fuori.

Non ha chiuso del tutto la porta che separa l'ufficio dall'appartamento. Mi accosto e sbircio dallo spiraglio: ha già attraversato il salotto, diretto in camera da letto. Con cautela apro la porta quanto basta per scivolare dentro. Stavolta il movimento del battente cattura la sua attenzione: lo vedo tendersi e girarsi in posizione di guardia, la bacchetta in una mano e un coltello nell'altra.

È feroce e pericoloso e non dovrei, ma un brivido di eccitazione che niente ha a vedere con la paura mi scivola lungo la schiena per concentrarsi nel mio basso ventre. Merlino, è bellissimo.

Non sono scema, però, quindi faccio un paio di passi di lato – silenziosi grazie all'incantesimo che ancora mi avvolge – per spostarmi da davanti la porta e così evitare di beccarmi una coltellata vagante. Una volta mi è bastata, grazie tante.

Lui si guarda intorno, concentrato e pronto a cogliere il minimo rumore. So che dovrò essere rapida, se voglio raggiungere il mio scopo evitando che mi aggredisca per sbaglio. La bacchetta scivola tra le dita sudate, ma la stringo con più forza, concentrandomi sulle quattro azioni che dovrò compiere in rapida sequenza. Un respiro, un altro e sono pronta. Mormoro un incantesimo che fa cadere un libro dalla libreria e, nel momento in cui la testa di Draco scatta di lato, lancio quello che fa sparire la porta tra il salotto e l'ufficio, innalzo uno scudo difensivo trasparente davanti a me e, subito dopo, faccio cadere la magia che mi nasconde.

Colgo l'esatto istante in cui si rende conto che il pericolo non viene dalla libreria, l'aria feroce che assume il suo viso quando si gira verso di me, l'incantesimo che brilla sulla punta della sua bacchetta, il coltello che lascia la sua mano, l'espressione che si fa terrea quando capisce chi ha davanti.

Il suo grido disperato.

«No!»

Il coltello rimbalza sul mio scudo, cadendo a terra.

Entrambi rimaniamo a fissarlo per un tempo che pare infinito.

  
  



	60. 58: Un uragano di categoria 5

**2 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


È lui il primo a rompere il silenzio teso che permea la stanza.

«Sei pazza? Cosa cazzo ti viene in mente?!» sbraita. «Potevo ammazzarti!»

Io sollevo il mento, tirando fuori ogni grammo della vecchia Hermione, la saputella che tanto irritava compagni di scuola e professori.

«Ma non l'hai fatto, perché ero pronta. Non sottovalutarmi, Draco.»

Lui si pinza la sommità del naso.

«Sì, brava, hai dimostrato di essere più scaltra di me. Ora però vattene» mi dice, con voce vuota e stanca.

Un sorriso di autocompiacimento si dipinge sul mio viso. So che è un'espressione antipatica, ma in questo momento non ci posso fare nulla.

«Non posso andarmene. La porta non c'è più.»

Lui solleva la bacchetta e mormora un controincantesimo, ma non succede niente. Il mio sorriso, se possibile, si allarga ancora un po'. Mi appoggio alla parete con aria disinvolta.

«Mi spiace, caro mio. Non è così semplice.»

«Falla riapparire.»

«Non ci penso nemmeno.»

«Dannazione, Granger!»

Lo vedo stringere i pugni, i suoi occhi brillano di stizza e sulle sue guance pallide sono comparse due chiazze rosate. Bene.

«Ti tocca starmi a sentire, Draco.»

In un lampo mi raggiunge e me lo ritrovo naso a naso. Inalo il suo profumo e non mi importa se ora griderà e cercherà di ferirmi con le parole: è qui, a un soffio da me, e sono le sue emozioni a governarlo. Le stesse emozioni che l'hanno portato da me ogni notte quando ero in infermeria.

«Non mi tocca un accidente, Granger. Adesso la finisci di comportarti come una bambina viziata e ti levi dalle palle. Non ti voglio qui!»

«Questo ormai l'hanno capito anche i muri» rispondo, asciutta, senza lasciarmi intimorire e senza fare una piega anche se mi sta urlando addosso. «Quello che voglio sapere è perché.»

«Perché tra noi è finita» sbraita, sempre più esasperato.

Io inarco un sopracciglio.

«Non credo proprio.»

Posso sentire la furia radiare dal suo corpo come il calore di una supernova. Mi afferra il maglione vicino alle spalle e mi spinge contro il muro, quasi sollevandomi da terra.

«Non me ne frega un cazzo di quello che credi tu. Vattene, Hermione, non ti voglio. Non sei… non sei abbastanza, per me» sibila, ed è così vicino che mi basterebbe muovere il collo per sfiorare le sue labbra con le mie. Così vicino che posso scorgere ogni increspatura delle sue iridi argentate, ogni molecola di disperazione in fondo ai suoi occhi. Così vicino che, se trovassi la chiave giusta, potrei toccare la sua anima.

Schiudo la bocca e per un attimo non so cosa dire, poi mi rendo conto che le parole giuste me le ha regalate lui, qualche notte fa. Sgorgano spontanee dalla mia gola e non mi importa se sono stonata, o se la mia voce trema un po'.

_On and on the rain will fall  
Like tears from a star  
Like tears from a star  
On and on the rain will say  
How fragile we are  
How fragile we are_

Lui rimane rigido e immobile per diversi istanti, smette perfino di respirare; solo lo spalancarsi dei suoi occhi mi fa capire l'impatto che hanno quei versi. Poi è come se qualcuno tagliasse il filo che lo sosteneva, e sembra quasi accasciarsi su di me. Trema, le mani ancora strette al mio maglione, il viso ficcato tra la mia spalla e il collo, il corpo sconquassato da respiri faticosi.

Mi si spezza il cuore a sentirlo così. Così fragile, disperato.

«Ti prego. Ti prego, vai via. Non… non posso, lo capisci?»

Io sollevo una mano, accorgendomi che anch'essa trema un po', e la poso con delicatezza sulla sua schiena. Continuando a cantare, lo accarezzo con dolcezza, come se volessi calmare un animale spaventato.

  
  


**2 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Lei non può stare qui. Non stasera, né mai.

Non può stare qui, non quando sono coinvolto in qualcosa che non posso fermare, qualcosa a cui non posso oppormi se non a discapito della vita di mio padre.

Non può stare qui, non stasera quando qualcuno che odia lei e tutti quelli come lei mi chiamerà su questo dannato specchio che mi brucia in tasca.

Non può, non può, non può… eppure il suo profumo mi tiene incatenato. Il suo calore mi penetra dentro, fin dove non dovrebbe. Fino alla voragine ghiacciata che ho in mezzo al petto.

E la sua voce… la sua voce un po' esitante, un po' stonata mi tiene paralizzato come se mi avesse gettato addosso un Petrificus Totalus.

Non è quella, però, la magia mortale con la quale mi ha avvolto. È qualcosa di peggiore, di irrimediabile. Qualcosa che piega la mia volontà e le mie ginocchia e mi fa gemere e urlare dentro come se fossi un bambino.

Qualcosa che mi tiene qui, tra le sue braccia, incapace di andarmene, incapace di parlare.

Qualcosa che non so come respingere e che, anzi, mi fa desiderare di non farlo.

Qualcosa che si nutre di lei e del suo sapore, di lei e del suo tepore, di lei e del suo sorriso.

Del ricordo dei suoi baci, dei suoi gemiti, del suo corpo perfetto sotto il mio.

Lotto per non lasciarmi andare, per non farmi vincere dalla debolezza. Lotto perché è la cosa giusta da fare. Lotto perché lei è ciò che di più importante esiste al mondo e non deve soffrire per causa mia. Non deve morire per causa mia.

Questo pensiero è come una doccia fredda che mi lava da capo a piedi, alimentando la mia determinazione. Sento i muscoli riprendere vigore e sollevo la testa.

Non importa se lei sa, se in qualche modo ha sentito tutto quello che le ho detto in queste notti. Deve comunque andarsene, uscire dalla mia vita prima che sia troppo tardi, deve…

«Non farlo, Draco. Non lasciarti sopraffare dalla paura. Non negare quello che c'è tra di noi.» La sua mano scivola sulla mia nuca, non so se per sostenermi o per impedirmi di muovermi. So solo che le sue dita tra i miei capelli sono come una scossa elettrica che mi si propaga per tutto il corpo, impossibile da fermare. So solo che i suoi occhi castani sembrano bruciare, mentre si piantano nei miei. So solo che mi perdo in quelle profondità. «Non negare l'amore.»

È quella parola, che mi paralizza e mi fa in mille pezzi, per poi ricostruirmi in una vampata di fuoco? O sono le sue labbra che sfiorano le mie, con la delicatezza di ali di farfalla e la forza di un uragano di categoria 5?

È come se qualcuno mi avesse aperto il petto e, con pugno di ferro, strizzasse il mio cuore gelato fino a renderlo poltiglia.

O forse, forse fino a farlo ripartire.

Sento un verso sgorgarmi dalle labbra, il lamento di un animale ferito.

Il lamento di un animale affamato, e il mio cibo è lei.

Perché no, non sono più in grado di contrastare quello che ho dentro, il desiderio di lei, del suo calore sulla mia pelle.

E allora la mia presa convulsa sul suo maglione si fa ancora più stringente e le mie labbra, stavolta, atterrano sulle sue senza alcuna gentilezza.

'Fanculo a Nott, a Goyle e ai Mangiamorte. 'Fanculo a Lucius e alle sue idee del cazzo. 'Fanculo allo specchio che ancora ho in tasca, se mi chiameranno proprio adesso mi inventerò qualcosa e mi chiuderò in bagno. E li manderò a quel paese. 'Fanculo al mondo dei maghi e a quello dei babbani e alla mia vita di merda. 'Fanculo a tutti tranne che a lei, alla donna meravigliosa tra le mie braccia. Alla donna che voglio avere ancora una volta, l'ultima, perché sono un debole e un vigliacco. Un egoista.

Spingo contro le sue labbra con la lingua. Voglio la sua bocca, voglio tutto.

E lei, lei si apre a me, a questo bacio così furioso, ed è come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.

Le sue mani sono dappertutto, mi artigliano la schiena, mi accarezzano le natiche, si insinuano sotto la mia maglietta a cercare la pelle. Tutto il sangue mi fluisce verso il basso e io non posso più nascondere la reazione del mio corpo. Non posso e non voglio.

La assaggio con la disperazione dell'ultima volta, perché domani me ne andrò. Domani prenderò Lucius e lo trascinerò con me in qualche buco oscuro all'altro capo del mondo, dove nessuno potrà trovarci, nessuno potrà più ricattarci, nessuno potrà più costringerci a fare del male a persone innocenti e ho bisogno, _bisogno_ di quest'ultimo ricordo da portare con me.

Ho bisogno del marchio bruciante dell'amore di Hermione sulla mia pelle, a ricordarmi che da qualche parte nel mondo c'è qualcosa di buono e di puro. A ricordarmi che devo difendere quel qualcosa a ogni costo.

Anche se il prezzo è il mio cuore congelato.


	61. 59: L'unico posto al mondo

**2 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Non so come, ma ho trovato la chiave.

Nel momento in cui le difese di Draco sono crollate, in cui il suo sguardo è cambiato, ho sentito il cuore esplodere per l'emozione. È stato come se, da quelle iridi di stagnola, si fosse sollevato un velo, oltre il quale ho potuto vedere gli spazi sconfinati dell'anima di questo ragazzo, di questo uomo così grande e fragile.

Di questo uomo che amo e che non voglio lasciar andare, mai più.

Mi aggrappo a lui, perché il suo profumo è il mio nutrimento, la sua bocca l'unico modo che ho per respirare. La sua pelle, voglio la sua pelle nuda sotto le dita, contro la mia.

È con un movimento brusco, imperioso che gli sfilo la maglietta, pasteggiando con gli occhi della sua bellezza. Altrettanto imperioso è il modo in cui lo spingo indietro, sentendo acuta la mancanza del suo calore contro il mio corpo, solo per prenderlo per mano e trascinarlo oltre la soglia della camera da letto.

Aspettare è qualcosa che non sono più in grado di fare.

Con un grido di gioia mi rendo conto che è lo stesso per lui, quando mi spinge all'indietro sul materasso, schiacciandomi con la sua mole, saccheggiando le mie labbra prima di scendere lungo il collo a baci e morsi.

Mi inarco quando tira verso il basso lo scollo del maglione, liberando un seno dal reggiseno per avventarcisi sopra. Quando succhia il capezzolo teso, sento la scossa elettrica riverberarmi in tutto il corpo, concentrandosi tra le mie cosce, dove sento l'umidità farsi più densa e pesante.

Mi tortura con le labbra e i denti, mentre con una mano armeggia con la chiusura dei miei jeans. Lo agevolo sollevando i fianchi per abbassare l'indumento, e in un lampo le sue dita sono dentro le mie mutandine.

«Merlino…» lo sento rantolare, mentre fa scivolare i polpastrelli sui miei succhi «così mi uccidi.»

Vorrei rispondere, ma riesco solo a gemere perché proprio in quel momento affonda due dita dentro di me e io mi inarco, incapace di contenere il lampo di piacere che mi percorre.

E poi la sua bocca è su di me, proprio lì. Dapprima mi succhia attraverso la stoffa, poi, spazientito, la scosta del tutto per pasteggiare liberamente delle mie carni, leccando e suggendo, mentre le sue dita mi lavorano dall'interno.

Artiglio le lenzuola, le scalcio coi piedi in movimenti che non sono più in grado di controllare, sollevo il bacino per premermi sulla sua faccia e l'idea che la mia essenza ora gli imbratti il viso e la barba, che il mio odore resterà su di lui anche dopo che avremo finito, mi porta di un gradino più su, più vicino al culmine.

«Ti voglio dentro di me» riesco ad articolare alla fine. Non ne posso più di stare senza di lui. «Ti prego…»

Lui solleva il viso a guardarmi, con due occhi che bruciano di fuoco argentato e il viso umido di me.

«Spogliati» mi ordina con una voce così roca da sfregarmi le terminazioni nervose come il tocco più sensuale. «Ho bisogno di averti nuda. Voglio toccare tutto di te.»

Una vampata di calore mi attraversa e mi tiro a sedere, pronta a obbedire. Lui, in ginocchio accanto a me, si slaccia la cintura e abbassa in un colpo solo i jeans e i boxer, rivelando la sua erezione orgogliosa, che mi lascia senza fiato.

È così per me, sono io che lo eccito a questo modo. Come lui eccita me, oltre ogni confine.

Dimentica dei miei vestiti, mi avvento su di lui, prendendolo tra le labbra e godendo del suono strozzato che emette. Lo bevo, quel suono, così come bevo il suo odore e il suo sapore, e la consistenza della sua carne nella mia bocca.

«No, Hermione, così… io non… ti prego…» mi supplica, e le sue dita sulla mia testa sono disperatamente confuse come la sua voce, respingendomi e attirandomi come se non sapessero cosa fare, e mandandomi a fuoco.

Sollevo lo sguardo, incontrando il suo, e in esso leggo la mia stessa brama, la mia stessa fame.

Lo lascio andare e mi sfilo il maglione, sganciando poi il reggiseno, mentre i suoi occhi mi accarezzano con l'intensità di mille mani. Infine mi libero dei jeans e mi stendo, oscenamente aperta per lui. Non ho più inibizioni, vergogne o paure: voglio lui e solo lui, e non ho intenzione di nascondermi.

«Merlino, sei così bella che non riesco a respirare» mi dice e il fiato mi si ferma in gola, perché per me è lo stesso. Non mi stancherei mai di guardare il suo corpo meraviglioso, liscio e candido e forte, il suo viso così stupendo da fare quasi male. «Però…» allunga una mano a sfiorare la cicatrice arrossata al centro del mio ventre «ho paura di farti male.»

Scuoto la testa.

«La ferita è chiusa da giorni. Non devi preoccuparti, amore mio.»

Risucchia l'aria a quelle ultime due parole, e per un attimo i suoi occhi si spalancano, come terrorizzati dall'intensità di quello che c'è tra di noi. Ma è solo un istante, perché poi il suo sguardo si fa determinato.

«No. Non voglio rischiare. Mi sentirei un mostro se dovessi soffrire per colpa mia.» Si accoccola accanto a me, prendendomi tra le braccia e baciandomi dolcemente. Il suo profumo è intossicante, mi riempie di amore e di lui. «Quello che desidero è solo starti vicino.»

Lo spingo indietro, con delicatezza ma allo stesso tempo con decisione.

«Quello che desidero, Draco Malfoy, _tutto_ quello che desidero… sei tu. Accanto a me, e dentro di me.» Mi chino su di lui, sfiorandogli le labbra e poi scendendo a stuzzicargli il punto in cui la mandibola si collega al collo, proprio sotto l'orecchio. Lo sento rabbrividire. «Ti fidi di me?»

Lui mi prende il viso tra le dita, scrutandomi attraverso gli occhi fino in fondo all'anima.

«Potrei strapparmi il cuore dal petto e metterlo tra le tue mani, Hermione.»

Non so nemmeno io come riesco a respirare a quelle parole, così intense da bloccarmi il diaframma. È solo un attimo, però, perché è tanto lancinante il desiderio di essere incollata a lui, sopra di lui, _dentro_ di lui, che mi avvento sulle sue labbra come se da esse dipendesse la mia vita. E probabilmente è proprio così.

Mi stendo sul suo corpo supino per espandere al massimo il contatto tra la mia pelle e la sua, mentre con la bocca e la lingua pasteggio di lui. Le sue braccia si serrano intorno ai miei fianchi, solide e forti, una barriera che ci separa dal mondo e ci racchiude in un microcosmo perfetto. Io e lui. Hermione e Draco. Solo noi.

L'unico posto al mondo dove desidero stare.

C'è solo una cosa che manca, ed è avere dentro di me quella parte di lui che sento così rigida e calda contro la coscia, e perdermi nel piacere dell'amore più puro.

«Fidati di me, Draco» sussurro contro la sua bocca e mi protendo a stringere la sua erezione. Sussulta, mentre mi sposto per portarlo proprio dove più lo voglio. Soffoca un grido contro la mia spalla, mentre lo lascio scivolare dentro di me, impalandomi a prenderlo fino in fondo.

Sibilo per il piacere, la nostalgia, il senso di _pienezza_ non solo fisica che mi coglie ora che Draco è dentro di me. Il mio mondo slitta e finalmente si assesta sul suo asse, al posto giusto.

«Ho paura, Hermione» confessa, la voce rotta, gli occhi lucidi, e so che non si riferisce solo alla mia ferita.

«Non mi farai del male» rispondo, mentre inizio a muovermi con cautela, per non spaventarlo. «Non mi farai del male. Non mi farai del male.»

Spero con tutta me stessa che possa vedere in fondo al mio sguardo la determinazione, l'amore e la fiducia. Tutto quello che non sono ancora in grado di dirgli a parole, ma che il mio cuore sente con ogni battito.

Facciamo l'amore così, allacciati stretti stretti, lentamente. Gli occhi che non lasciano gli occhi, nemmeno per un istante. Le labbra a un soffio. La pelle contro la pelle, e i nostri corpi che quasi non si muovono, ma che si contraggono e vibrano insieme, regalandosi a vicenda un piacere delicato e sublime. Intimo come la condivisione di un segreto. Come la condivisione dell'amore.

L'orgasmo monta quasi senza preavviso, un'onda che ci porta via insieme, una cacofonia dove l'unico punto fermo sono gli occhi argentati di Draco e la sua voce che sussurra il mio nome.

  
  



	62. 60: Bella addormentata

**2 Febbraio 2004**

**Pansy's p.o.v.**

  
  


Sono le dieci e mezza passate e Millicent non si è ancora fatta viva.

O meglio: non si è fatta viva _stasera_ , perché oggi mi ha già chiamata tre volte per ricordarmi di questo appuntamento. Tre. Volte.

Mi aggiro per la stanza, percorrendone avanti e indietro gli stretti confini, sollevando e riposizionando oggetti, passandomi un altro strato di rossetto e lanciando di continuo occhiate al maledetto specchio. Sono nervosa e non capisco nemmeno io perché. In fondo devo solo stare a sentire per qualche minuto questo fantomatico Presidente, di cui Nott non mi ha mai voluto rivelare l'identità ma che immagino sia qualche vecchio trombone rancoroso, declinare con gentile fermezza l'invito a diventare membro attivo del partito in formazione e finalmente andarmene a letto a dormire.

Eppure…

Eppure ho una brutta sensazione, come se qualcosa mi sfuggisse.

Per esempio: perché ogni singola volta che mi ha chiamata, Milli ha insistito nel ricordarmi che devo stare chiusa in camera mia, proprio lì e in nessun altro posto?

Perché mai non dovrebbe andare bene, che so, l'ufficio di Poppy che è già andata a letto, la Stanza delle Necessità o la cima della Torre di Astronomia o un qualsiasi altro posto solitario di questo stupido castello? Ha paura che qualcuno possa sentire… cosa, di preciso, se nei prossimi giorni comunque il partito uscirà allo scoperto? E poi, chi dovrebbe sentirmi, uno dei fantasmi? Gazza e la sua stupidissima gatta? Non capisco, ma la cosa non mi piace.

Anzi, non capisco _E_ la cosa non mi piace. Sento un formicolio alla base del collo, come lo spettro del passato che mi riporta alla mente ricordi non del tutto piacevoli e a un tratto, la paura mi stringe la gola.

La paura di non essere altrettanto fortunata dell'ultima volta. La paura di vedere la mia tranquillità infranta. La paura di essere dalla parte perdente ancora una volta.

E forse, anche, la paura di vedere di nuovo le persone intorno a me morire.

Cerco di ripetermi che sto esagerando, che non c'è niente che non vada. Che si tratta solo di un partito politico che non farà altro che spingere per l'approvazione di qualche legge.

Più ci penso, però, più il respiro esce a fatica dai polmoni, più i miei movimenti si fanno secchi e nervosi. Finché non ce la faccio più, e allora mi infilo un mantello sopra la divisa che non mi sono ancora tolta, ficco in borsa lo stramaledetto specchio ed esco in mezzo alla neve, diretta ai confini dei terreni del castello. Diretta verso l'unica persona che non mi riderà in faccia quando gli racconterò di queste mie sensazioni. O almeno, spero che non lo faccia.

I suoi occhi azzurri brillano di perplessità, quando apre la porta e trova me sulla soglia. Ha i capelli arruffati, la camicia mezza fuori dai pantaloni e le palpebre pesanti, e io non riesco a non domandarmi se per caso ho interrotto… qualcosa. Se c'è qualcuno con lui.

Ci fissiamo per lunghi istanti, in silenzio, e alla fine è lui a romperlo.

«Parkinson?!»

Sì, ecco. Non era brillante a scuola e, nonostante tutto, la situazione non è migliorata.

«Conosco il mio nome. Posso entrare?»

«Cos…? Ah, sì, sì, prego.» Si fa da parte e lo oltrepasso, entrando in un piccolo ingresso. C'è un solo mantello sull'attaccapanni, quello della divisa degli Auror, e un giaccone che non può essere che di Weasley. Sollevata che non abbia compagnia, mi affretto ad appendere anche il mio. Mi dico che il sollievo è tutto dovuto al fatto che, se ci fosse stata una donna, con lui, sarebbe stato più complicato spiegare il perché della mia visita.

Ron mi indica la porta sulla destra e faccio il mio ingresso nel regno del caos. Ci sono una scodella e un barattolo di biscotti sul tavolo, diverse paia di pantaloni poggiate sullo schienale di una sedia, una pila di maglioni su un'altra e una cravatta appesa a una lampada. Non c'è un solo elemento dell'arredamento che sia coordinato con qualcos'altro, tranne le sedie che sono tutte uguali tra loro, ma hanno uno stile opposto a quello del tavolo. C'è una televisione babbana che blatera in un angolo, una serie di piantine morte su una mensola e una coperta appallottolata sul divano.

Se devo essere sincera, mi ero aspettata perfino di peggio e, in ogni caso, non sono qui per una visita di cortesia o per rimirare le sue capacità nel design d'interni; pertanto trovo una sedia sgombra e mi accomodo al tavolo.

Lui mi raggiunge, l'espressione ancora più confusa. Forse si aspettava che gli saltassi addosso, ma non è questo il momento. Prima devo parlargli delle mie sensazioni e poi, se ci sarà tempo, beh…

«Come sai dove abito?»

«Pettegolezzi. Il mondo magico è piccolo e un Weasley che, diventato single, non torna all'atavica magione ma si trova un posto tutto suo fa notizia.» Accenno un sorriso sarcastico, che mi muore sul viso mentre un filo di agitazione mi avvolge il collo. «Senti… ho bisogno di raccontarti una cosa. Forse ti sembrerà tutto molto stupido ma, ecco, mi sento a disagio e…»

«Quindi non sei venuta per…?» Solleva un sopracciglio.

«No. Cioè, anche, ma dopo. Prima devi starmi a sentire.»

«Oh, ok, sputa il rospo.»

Gli racconto dei piani politici di Nott, della sua proposta e dell'appuntamento di stasera. Di come le continue pressioni di Millicent mi hanno causato uno strisciante senso di sbagliato, di qualcosa che non riesco ad afferrare.

«Uhm. Detta così, non sembra che ci sia niente di strano, cioè, se escludiamo le intenzioni politiche di quella serpe di Nott e chissà chi altro.» Apro la bocca per protestare, ma lui solleva una mano, palmo in avanti. «Aspetta. Ho detto “sembra”. Primo: ci sono gli attacchi dei giorni scorsi, compreso quello a Hermione, che mi fanno pensare che sta succedendo qualcosa che va oltre la politica “regolare”. Secondo, se ho imparato qualcosa in questi anni di addestramento, è che se qualcuno ha una brutta sensazione, allora è stupido ignorarla. Questo famoso specchio… l'hai portato qui?»

«Sì, ma è solo uno stupido specchio che ho incantato di persona.»

«Meglio essere prudenti. Vado nel mio studiolo a prendere un paio di strumenti per esaminarlo, torno subito. Se vuoi qualcosa da bere o da mangiare, la cucina è oltre quella porta.»

Lo seguo con lo sguardo mentre lascia la stanza, ma ho lo stomaco chiuso e non ho voglia di mangiare niente. Un bicchier d'acqua, però…

Proprio mentre mi alzo, la borsa inizia a emanare una breve vibrazione.

  
  


**2 Febbraio 2004**

**Ron's p.o.v.**

  
  


Miseriaccia, dovrei imparare a essere più ordinato.

Dov'è finito quel maledetto monocolo? Apro un cassetto dietro l'altro della mia scrivania, ma mi spazientisco subito davanti alle montagne di robaccia che sono riuscito ad accumulare in pochi mesi e risolvo il problema con un _Accio_.

In pochi istanti sono di nuovo in salotto.

Non ci posso credere… Parkinson si è addormentata. Cioè, dai, quanto tempo sono stato via? Due minuti e quarantasette secondi? Eppure eccola lì, con la testa posata sulla borsa che stringe tra le braccia incrociate sul tavolo e l'espressione serena di chi è ben immerso nel mondo dei sogni. Russa, perfino!

Bah, avrà avuto un turno pesante al lavoro, magari la notte scorsa qualche malato l'ha tenuta sveglia, però non mi sembra questo il momento per farsi un pisolino, che cavolo!

Soprattutto perché, più penso a quello che mi ha detto, più una sensazione di disastro imminente si fa strada sul fondo del mio stomaco. E, no, non è fame perché quando è arrivata avevo appena finito il mio spuntino serale.

Sì, ho fatto bene a mandare un Patronus a Harry prima di cercare il monocolo.

«Ehi, bella addormentata, è ora di svegliarsi.»

Nessuna risposta.

La scuoto delicatamente per una spalla.

Niente.

La scuoto ancora, con più forza, ma anche così non riesco a svegliarla. Eppure mi aveva detto di avere il sonno leggero.

Cosa accidentaccio le sta succedendo?

Tiro fuori la bacchetta per provare con un incantesimo di risveglio, ma il campanello suona. Mi affretto ad andare a rispondere, sollevato. Ora che Harry è qui, può aiutarmi con tutta questa faccenda che puzza sempre più di marcio.

Apro la porta senza neanche chiedere chi è e mi blocco, basito.

Sullo zerbino c'è Pansy. E, due passi dietro di lei, Draco Malfoy.

«Ciao, donnola» sorride lei, e solleva la bacchetta.

Un incantesimo brilla sulla punta.


	63. 61: Un brusco risveglio… o forse no

**2 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


È incredibile quanto la sensazione dell'acqua calda che scorre addosso possa cambiare, a seconda dello stato d'animo in cui ci si trova.

Rilassa, quando si è agitati. Accompagna le lacrime mischiandosi a esse fino a esaurirsi, quando si è tristi. Induce al canto quando si è allegri.

E quando si è felici e appagati… è come una carezza su tutta la pelle.

Mi trovo a sorridere come una scema sotto il getto fumante, avvolta dal profumo del sapone di Draco e dai ricordi del suo corpo contro il mio, dentro il mio. E mi sento finalmente in pace col mondo, ora che tutto è tornato al proprio posto.

So bene che non mi aspettano giorni semplici: iniziare una relazione con una persona ferita, spaventata e, inutile negarlo, danneggiata come Draco comporterà non poche discussioni e non pochi problemi, però sono sicura di essere in grado di affrontare tutto ciò che i suoi incubi ci metteranno davanti.

In fondo, anche se dopo la guerra ho avuto una vita ben più facile della sua, sono stata danneggiata anche io e so bene cosa significa.

Chiudo l'acqua e mi strofino vigorosamente con un asciugamano pulito, rimuovendo poi l'incantesimo che ha tenuto asciutti i miei capelli. Mi ritrovo a sorridere alla mia immagine riflessa, resa nebulosa dal vapore aggrappato allo specchio, e mi rendo conto di sentirmi molto più forte, e forse anche un po' più bella. Scuoto la testa, prendendomi un po' in giro.

Quando rientro nella camera da letto di Draco, lui è già sotto le coperte, prono e immobile. L'ennesimo sorriso mi stira la bocca ma, stavolta, l'emozione che lo causa è la tenerezza. Si è sciolto la treccia e i suoi bellissimi capelli chiari sono sparsi sul copriletto e sul cuscino, ricoprendo in parte un piccolo specchio vicino alla sua mano. Si deve essere addormentato così di schianto da non riuscire nemmeno a rimetterlo sul comodino. Gli accarezzo la testa, ripensando alla tensione continua che io stessa ho provato per più di due anni dopo la guerra, a quanto essa mi stancava. Anche io crollavo addormentata all'improvviso sotto il peso delle notti insonni, quando finalmente la prostrazione superava l'ansia. O quando un evento o un'attività riusciva a farmi rilassare a sufficienza… a volte il sesso era il catalizzatore dell'agognato riposo e noi, questa sera, abbiamo fatto l'amore due volte.

Poverino, è talmente esausto che il mio tocco non gli fa nemmeno cambiare il ritmo del respiro. Poco male: anche se sono stufa del riposo forzato a cui Poppy mi ha costretta, mi rendo conto che l'assalto che ho subito ha lasciato un pesante strascico sotto forma di una stanchezza strisciante che fatico a scacciare e, anche se non ho sonno, la prospettiva di infilarmi a letto a rilassarmi accanto all'uomo che amo non mi dispiace affatto. Soprattutto perché ho notato che nel suo ufficio ci sono diversi libri, di sicuro troverò qualcosa di interessante.

In silenzio per non disturbarlo esco dalla stanza. Una volta in salotto, ridacchio nel vedere la porta ancora murata: l'ultimo dei miei pensieri nelle ultime ore è stato quello di rimuovere quell'incantesimo… Lo faccio ma, prima di lasciare l'ufficio con un libro interessante sugli ingredienti più oscuri delle Filippine sottobraccio, controllo quello che sigillava l'ingresso che dà sul corridoio principale dei sotterranei: è ancora attivo e non dà nemmeno segno di essere vicino a scadenza, e ne sono compiaciuta. L’ho inventato io e la sua durata è maggiore di quello che avevo previsto.

Torno in camera e scivolo sotto le lenzuola, accoccolandomi contro il corpo caldo di Draco, pensando a quanto sia bello andare a letto così.

A quanto sarebbe bello poterlo fare ogni notte.

Mentre apro il libro, mi concedo un pensiero felice: forse, dopo stasera, vedrò il mio desiderio realizzato.

È un grido lontano seguito da un tonfo a farmi sobbalzare, quasi un'ora dopo. Il libro mi scivola dalle mani e mi rizzo a sedere, col cuore in gola e una girandola di ricordi terribili in testa.

Trascorrono diversi istanti di silenzio, scanditi dalla sveglia sul comodino di Draco che segna le undici e ventisette, durante i quali mi dico che mi sono immaginata tutto, poi il suono di un colpo si ripete e una bassa vibrazione si trasmette al letto. Al mio cuore, che d’improvviso accelera.

«Draco.» Allungo una mano e lo scuoto. «Draco, svegliati.»

Lui nemmeno si muove. Gli scrollo più forte il braccio, mentre un boato distinto fa tremare le pareti della stanza. «Draco!» urlo a pochi centimetri dal suo orecchio, ma ancora nessuna reazione. Respira, ma sembra non riuscire a percepire alcuno stimolo esterno.

Sembra vittima di un incantesimo, ma è impossibile: sono certa che nessuno sia entrato in queste stanze, non con le barriere che ho creato per regalarci un po’ di intimità.

Sento altre grida, nel corridoio, e per un attimo mi si bloccano i pensieri. Cosa fare, cosa fare, _cosa fare?_

L’istinto mi spinge ad alzarmi, ad andare a controllare cosa stia succedendo, mentre una paura strisciante che speravo di non provare mai più mi attanaglia le viscere, ma se i miei timori dovessero trovare conferma… beh, non posso lasciare qui Draco addormentato e vulnerabile.

Nuove grida e una nuova esplosione mi spronano e, col fiato che mi si blocca in gola, faccio emettere alla mia bacchetta un suono ad altissimo volume. Mi fischiano le orecchie, ma il ritmo del respiro di Draco cambia. Lo scuoto ancora, e lui stira un braccio e si gira su un fianco.

«Draco!» strillo, ormai ben avviata verso la strada del panico. Lo vedo socchiudere gli occhi, richiuderli e riaprirli, e poi battere ancora le palpebre una, due, tre volte in rapida successione.

«He…mione?» il mio nome come una domanda impastata.

«Sta succedendo qualcosa. Non so cosa. Dobbiamo alzarci, vestirci» cerco di spronarlo in tono urgente.

«Uh?» chiede lui, e vedo il suo sguardo vacillare, le sue palpebre farsi di nuovo pesanti. Ma che cavolo…

Con due movimenti della bacchetta apro il rubinetto dell’acqua fredda in bagno e ne faccio svolazzare una discreta quantità fino alla camera da letto, facendola precipitare sulla testa di Draco come una secchiata.

Lui schizza a sedere, improvvisamente sveglio, roteando due occhi sbarrati come un cavallo imbizzarrito.

Non perdo tempo, raccatto i miei vestiti e gli ficco in mano i suoi.

Il tempo di distogliere la mia attenzione da lui per infilarmi gli indumenti, però, e quando torno a guardarlo lo vedo ancora riverso sul cuscino zuppo, la bocca semiaperta, il respiro pesante, la maglietta indossata a metà.

«Oh per le chiappe pelose di Merlino!» impreco ad alta voce, ma il cuore mi batte furioso nel petto. C’è qualcosa che non va, non è normale che non riesca a svegliarsi, solo che mentre l’ennesimo colpo risuona per i corridoi, seguito da grida e da una risata inquietante, mi rendo conto di non avere tempo di scoprire di cosa si tratti.

Gli getto addosso in rapida sequenza tutti gli incantesimi rinvigorenti che conosco. Per un attimo non succede nulla, poi Draco si tira su, gli occhi improvvisamente lucidi, la bacchetta tra le dita: non l’ho nemmeno visto prenderla, da tanto si è mosso in fretta.

«Cosa succede?» sibila, e la sua voce non è più sonnolenta. Tiro un respiro di sollievo, che dura solo pochi istanti, prima di essere interrotto da un’esplosione.

«Non lo so!»

Mi torco le mani, preoccupata.

Lui si infila rapido un paio di jeans e sistema la maglietta. Calza gli stivali dopo averli raccattati dal pavimento e finalmente ci stiamo muovendo attraverso l’ufficio, verso il corridoio.

Alla porta, rimuovo l’incantesimo che ancora la sigillava.

Draco mi si para davanti.

«Ora sbircio fuori, poi se è sicuro usciamo, d’accordo?» mi dice, ma noto con preoccupazione che pronuncia le frasi con lentezza, quasi masticandole.

Annuisco, senza perderlo d’occhio nemmeno per un istante.

Lui afferra la maniglia, scosta il battente di un paio di centimetri e appoggia la faccia sullo spiraglio. Passa un secondo, due, ma lui non parla.

«Draco? Cosa succede?»

Nessuna risposta.

Gli sfioro il braccio e lo sento sussultare.

«Eh?» risponde, rivolgendomi un viso arrossato, dalle palpebre cadenti.

«Allora, possiamo uscire?»

«Non… io… non lo so. Merda, mi sono addormentato.»

Non ci posso credere, ma non c’è tempo di soffermarci a pensare. Lo scosto dalla porta e guardo fuori. Il tratto di corridoio davanti a me riecheggia dei suoni terribili di una battaglia non troppo lontana. Nel mio campo visivo non si muove nulla, ma ciò che mi gela il sangue è la sagoma stesa a terra.

La sagoma di una persona.

Mi volto verso Draco e lo trovo appoggiato al muro, che lotta per tenere aperti gli occhi.

Gli getto addosso un altro incantesimo rivitalizzante, perché non so che altro fare.

«Ora noi usciremo da qui e andremo a vedere cosa sta succedendo. Cerca di seguirmi e di non allontanarti da me, ok?»

«C-cosa mi sta succedendo?» chiede, e l’allarme e il sonno si danno battaglia nella sua voce.

«Non lo so, ma non abbiamo tempo di cercare di capirlo, non ora. Stammi vicino.»

Senza aggiungere altro, spalanco la porta e, afferrato Draco per un polso, mi precipito fuori, la bacchetta spianata davanti a me.

  
  



	64. 62: Imperial Purple

**2/3 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Trascinandomi dietro Draco mi avvicino alla persona riversa sul pavimento di pietra, poco lontano dal punto in cui io stessa sono stata seduta poche ore fa, in attesa.

Indossa un mantello scuro, bordato di viola imperiale. È talmente accartocciato su sé stesso che fatico a capire che si tratta di un uomo.

Un uomo sulla quarantina, un uomo che non conosco.

Un uomo che respira a stento, dal battito debole e col viso pieno di escoriazioni.

“Chi sei?” Vorrei chiedergli, ma è svenuto e non mi può rispondere. L'unica cosa certa è che non fa parte dello staff della scuola, né si tratta di un parente in visita. Mentre il disagio che provo alla bocca dello stomaco si solidifica in un nucleo ghiacciato che mi blocca il diaframma, faccio l'unica cosa sensata: lo pietrifico, con un incantesimo che ho ricavato modificando il famoso _Petrificus Totalus_ e che non può essere dissipato con un semplice _Finite Incantatem_. In questo modo non solo gli impedisco di darsi alla fuga o di infliggere altri danni in caso si riprendesse, ma blocco anche gli effetti di qualsiasi cosa l'abbia colpito in attesa che un Medimago se ne occupi.

Non appena l'ultima sillaba dell'incantesimo lascia le mie labbra, mi volto verso Draco, che oscilla pericolosamente sulle piante dei piedi, incapace di tenere gli occhi aperti. Lo colpisco con un nuovo incantesimo rinvigorente perché non c'è tempo di fare altro, e lo trascino di nuovo con me.

Una volta giunti in cima alle scale che portano verso l'ingresso principale del castello, è il caos.

Incantesimi che volano, frammenti di pietra che schizzano qua e là. Fumo, polvere e lampi. Grida, pianti e schianti.

Un incubo.

Il mio incubo.

Quello che mi precipita indietro di sei anni, a quel benedetto 2 maggio 1998, quando abbiamo sconfitto il male. A quel maledetto 2 maggio 1998, giorno in cui ho perso troppi amici e l'ultimo velo della mia innocenza.

Per un istante mi blocco. Sto sognando. Non può essere vero.

Non può…

Può, invece, e me lo dimostra un frammento di pietra che mi colpisce di striscio il braccio, bruciante scia di un passato che è tornato a prendermi a calci in culo.

E allora la sento che monta: una rabbia antica e potente, la rabbia di chi si ribella a un destino che non può ripetersi. Non permetterò a questi stronzi in viola imperiale di portarmi via altre persone amate, non permetterò loro di distruggere l'adolescenza dei miei studenti come è stata distrutta la mia. Non permetterò loro di ferire di nuovo questo castello, simbolo di concetti ben più importanti di tutti noi: la condivisione della conoscenza, la pacifica convivenza. Il diritto all'uguaglianza di tutti i bambini e i ragazzi.

Grido, ed è forte, è potente, animale. Grido, e il primo stronzo in cappa bordata di viola si volta verso di me. Il suo viso è in ombra sotto il cappuccio, ma il suo ghigno di superiorità, beh, quello è ben visibile e io non vedo l'ora di cancellarglielo dalla faccia.

Quando scaglio il primo incantesimo, il secondo è già pronto sulla punta della lingua e per lui non c'è scampo: abbattuto e pietrificato sul posto.

Accanto a me, anche Draco ha ingaggiato battaglia con un altro degli invasori. Non mi ero nemmeno accorta che mi ha lasciato la mano, ma è chiaro che il suo viso è teso e che la lotta contro questi uomini e donne misteriosi non è l'unica che sta combattendo: il sonno innaturale che l'ha tenuto stregato fino a poco fa, e che ora inizia ad assumere una luce sinistra, continua a perseguitarlo, anche se con intensità minore. Gli getto addosso un ulteriore incantesimo rinvigorente, prima di girarmi ad affrontare una donna che sta cercando di aggredirmi.

La scanso come mi ha insegnato Draco, menandole un calcio violento al ginocchio prima di pietrificare anche lei. È solo quando ormai è immobile, con una smorfia orribile in viso, che la riconosco. È la proprietaria del più costoso atelier di moda di Diagon Alley. Una purosangue che non ha mai fatto mistero di simpatizzare per le idee classiste di Voldemort.

Sollevo lo sguardo, e non c'è più tempo per pensare, posso solo reagire e agire, lasciando che l'istinto muova il mio corpo secondo gli schemi che mi ha insegnato Draco e la mia bacchetta lungo i movimenti che mi sono stati inculcati in sette anni di scuola.

Draco non è mai molto distante, una macchina da guerra letale, che falcia i nemici con precisione millimetrica e uno scopo ben preciso: raggiungere il gruppetto di studenti che, nell'angolo accanto alla porta della Sala Grande, cerca di difendere la sagoma immobile di Argus.

Vicino al portone, Hagrid si batte con la forza bruta, sussultando sotto i colpi di incantesimi che presto finiranno per ferire anche lui. Sulla soglia del salottino degli insegnanti, Luna fa da scudo a chissà quanti ragazzini riuniti lì dentro, di cui vedo solo qualche testa. Spalla a spalla, Septima e Bathsheda bloccano l'accesso alla scala principale. Un paio dei fantasmi del castello volano sopra di noi, cercando di distrarre i nemici.

A quella vista, l'indecisione mi attanaglia i visceri: rimanere a difendere le scale che scendono nei sotterranei, o correre giù a controllare che i nemici non stiano facendo strage di Serpeverde? In fondo, uno di _loro_ era accasciato nel mio corridoio…

Una coppia di incappucciati prende la decisione per me, aggredendomi in contemporanea da due direzioni e di nuovo il pensiero razionale sparisce, per lasciare posto a quell'istinto di sopravvivenza e protezione che mi ha portata sana e salva – beh, più o meno – attraverso l'ultima guerra.

Non so quanto tempo sia passato, ma a un certo punto mi rendo conto che ci sono più invasori a terra, svenuti o pietrificati, rispetto a quanti siano ancora in grado di lottare. Insieme ai miei colleghi e a qualche studente tra i più grandi stringiamo il cerchio intorno a quelli che continuano a combattere, tagliando loro ogni via di fuga.

Quando ne restano in piedi solo cinque o sei, avviso Hagrid e Draco, che mi fiancheggiano, che intendo scendere nei sotterranei a controllare il dormitorio dei Serpeverde e l'aula di Pozioni.

«Vai, ci pensiamo noi qui» risponde Draco, che non manifesta più traccia della sonnolenza precedente. Ha un taglio sulla guancia e la maglietta strappata, ma sembra stare bene.

Approfitto di un momento in cui l'attenzione di tutti gli avversari è rivolta altrove e faccio un passo indietro, lasciando che il cerchio si stringa chiudendo il varco che la mia assenza ha lasciato aperto.

Un passo, un altro e sono giù dalle scale, sperando che i ragazzi Serpeverde stiano tutti bene.

Mentre corro, getto un incantesimo dell'ora. Mezzanotte e dieci. È passata meno di un'ora da quando ho percepito la prima vibrazione, ma mi sembra una vita… e, in quell'ora, ai miei studenti può essere capitato di tutto.

Col cuore colmo di panico, accelero il passo.


	65. 63: Miseriaccia!

**2 Febbraio 2004**

**Ron's p.o.v.**

  
  


L'attimo di confusione nel vedere sulla soglia Pansy, con un abbigliamento e un'acconciatura diversi da quelli che aveva meno di quindici secondi fa nel mio salotto, a momenti mi costa la pellaccia.

Di sicuro mi è costata lo stipite della porta d'ingresso: riesco a scansarmi all'ultimo istante buttandomi a terra come un coglione, e l'incantesimo con cui la stronza voleva farmi esplodere la testa colpisce il legno facendone esplodere un pezzo.

Il mio padrone di casa non sarà affatto contento.

Rotolo di lato e mi rialzo in un unico movimento – tutto quel dannato esercizio fisico che ci fanno fare al quartier generale sarà pur servito a qualcosa, no? – con la bacchetta spianata davanti a me.

Parkinson e il furetto avanzano, entrambi con stampati in faccia dei sorrisi che vorrei togliere loro a suon di pugni. E forse lo farò, penso mentre un sorriso altrettanto stronzo mi compare in faccia.

Avevo sperato che quel pezzo di merda di un Malfoy si dimostrasse meno pezzo di merda di quanto pensassi, se non altro per il bene di Hermione, ma ho qui davanti a me la prova di aver sempre avuto ragione. E di essere un idiota. Un idiota che si è fatto guidare dalle parti basse anziché dal cervello… non imparo proprio mai, eh?

Lancio due incantesimi in rapida successione, ma entrambi i miei avversari sono svelti a scansarsi e avanzano verso di me, che arretro lungo il corridoio. Sono in minoranza, e quel che mi serve ora è il cervello, non la forza bruta.

“Pensa, Ron, pensa…”

Lancio un altro incantesimo, che fa gettare sia Malfoy sia Parkinson verso destra.

Proprio ciò che volevo: mentre sono distratti, lancio loro addosso il mio cappotto e il mantello che Parkinson ha appeso sull'attaccapanni, guadagnando istanti preziosi mentre loro cercano di liberarsi, istanti che impiego indossando la mia cappa da Auror: non solo è rivestita di incantesimi protettivi, ma nelle sue tasche contiene una riserva di apparecchi decisamente utili. Ne getto uno a terra, innescandolo, e il corridoio piomba nell'oscurità più completa.

Tra le imprecazioni sonore dei due invasori, ne approfitto per murare l'accesso alla scala che porta al piano di sopra e quello allo studio: di sicuro non ho la minima intenzione di permettere loro di devastare tutto il mio povero appartamento! O di trovare armi e oggetti magici lasciati incustoditi.

Mi ritiro in salotto, camminando all'indietro, e getto un incantesimo protettivo sulla porta: questo dovrebbe trattenere Parkinson e Malfoy almeno per un paio di minuti dopo che l'oscurità si sarà dissipata dal corridoio, dandomi modo di organizzarmi. Mi giro verso l'interno della stanza e…

«Miseriaccia!» grido, facendo un balzo.

Parkinson è al tavolo, reclinata sulla borsa che usa a mo' di cuscino, esattamente come l'avevo lasciata prima di andare a rispondere alla porta. Indossa perfino gli stessi vestiti.

Per le mutande puzzolenti di Merlino, che cosa diamine sta succedendo?

  
  


**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Il corridoio che passa davanti al mio ufficio e porta al dormitorio dei Serpeverde è fin troppo silenzioso. Lo percorro a passo spedito, con la bacchetta sollevata davanti a me e la formula di un incantesimo sulla punta della lingua, pronta a sgorgare.

Quasi non riconosco le pareti che ho percorso ogni giorno negli ultimi anni al punto che, fino a poche ore fa, ne ricordavo a memoria ogni rientranza, ogni sporgenza, ogni sfumatura di colore. Ora mi sembrano fredde, aliene. Mi sento quasi violata e, in fondo, qualcosa è stato irrimediabilmente fatto a pezzi dentro di me: la mia fiducia nel percorrere questi corridoi, la sensazione di essere a casa, la sicurezza che finalmente, con molta fatica, ero riuscita ad arrivare a provare.

Le dita mi si contraggono sul legno della bacchetta mentre una violenta sete di vendetta mi deflagra all'altezza dello stomaco.

Quei maledetti coi cappucci bordati di viola non avevano alcun diritto di venire qui a sconquassare la mia calma, a cercare di far fuori i miei amici, a minacciare i miei studenti! E ora devono pagare per quello che hanno fatto.

Stringo i denti, cercando di non farmi sopraffare, cercando di dare spazio alla mia parte più razionale, quella che è convinta che la legge del taglione non sia una soluzione, ma non è facile. Non lo è affatto.

Mentre l'interno della mia testa è schiaffeggiato dalle maree delle emozioni che provo, i miei sensi sono all'erta, pronti a cogliere ogni minimo suono, ogni accenno di movimento sospetto, ogni cambiamento nel sapore o nello spessore dell'aria che mi circonda.

Niente.

Quando mi avvicino al punto in cui il corridoio fa una curva, prima di allargarsi negli ultimi metri che conducono all'ingresso del dormitorio dei Serpeverde, mi costringo a rallentare il passo, a posare un piede davanti all'altro con la massima cautela in modo da non produrre alcun rumore.

A un passo dall'angolo, mi ammanto di oscurità e silenzio, così come ho fatto poche ore fa aspettando Draco. Un sorriso feroce mi si dipinge sul volto, pensando alla differenza fra le due situazioni.

Prendo un respiro profondo.

_Sono Hermione Granger. Membro dell'Ordine della Fenice e dell'Armata di Silente. Insignita dell'Ordine di Merlino, Prima Classe. Sono quella che ha tenuto in vita Harry Potter per sette anni. Sono una delle persone che più hanno contribuito alla caduta di Voldemort._

_Sono quella che affronterà a testa alta qualsiasi cosa ci sia oltre questo spigolo, che non si farà cogliere dal panico in caso si trattasse di qualcosa di grave o ci fossero degli studenti feriti._

_Sono quella che vincerà._

Non del tutto convinta delle mie stesse parole, ma consapevole che tocca a me, ancora una volta, modifico la presa sulla bacchetta e faccio un passo avanti.

L'ingresso che conduce alla Sala Comune dei Serpeverde, in genere celato dietro un incantesimo, è nudo e aperto, presidiato da due figure incappucciate.

Non mi fermo a domandarmi chi siano, a pormi altre inutili domande sul perché siano lì o a crucciarmi per il fatto che le mie paure si sono rivelate fondate, no: con un paio di gesti ben calcolati e una serie di parole che non possono udire, li pietrifico entrambi. Ci sarà tempo per le risposte _, dopo_.

Scavalco i loro corpi immobili e, sempre avvolta dal mio incantesimo, metto piede nella Sala Comune, bloccandomi sull'ingresso.

I ragazzi sono ammassati in un angolo, contro una delle vetrate che danno sul fondo del lago. Alcuni piangono, altri bisbigliano e a colpo d'occhio posso dire che buona parte di loro è lì, che trema in pigiama con lo sguardo fisso su qualcosa alla mia sinistra.

Mi giro in quella direzione e mi si gela il sangue.

Ci sono altri tre incappucciati, e quello più tranquillo si “limita” a tenere un vassoio, su cui sono posate decine di bacchette, minacciosamente vicino al fuoco. Il sottotesto è chiaro: una sola mossa e tutte le bacchette diventeranno cenere.

Il secondo arringa gli studenti, con un discorso sul sangue puro e su come devono essere contenti di questo attacco che, testuali parole, “li libererà del peso dei Sanguemarcio e renderà il mondo un posto migliore”. Tutto questo, mentre punta la propria bacchetta verso di loro.

Il terzo ha legato Aurora – che è succeduta a Horace come Capo della Casa di Serpeverde – a una colonna e… Merlino… la sta frustando.

Sopprimo un conato di vomito alla vista delle strisce arrossate e livide sulla sua schiena, che trasudano sangue, e l'orrore decuplica quando mi rendo conto che qualcuno le ha fatto sparire la bocca con un incantesimo, per non permetterle di urlare.

Mi prendo qualche secondo per capire come muovermi: una mossa falsa potrebbe significare la morte di qualche studente o di Aurora. Mi guardo intorno con circospezione, individuando un quarto incappucciato che presidia la porta che conduce ai dormitori. Non credo ce ne siano altri, almeno non nella Sala Comune

Quando sono pronta, con un movimento della bacchetta faccio schizzare via quelle ammassate sul vassoio, dirigendole verso i legittimi proprietari, sperando che ciò che abbiamo insegnato loro in questi anni di permanenza a Hogwarts possa permettere loro di proteggersi. Immediatamente dopo, rimuovo l'incantesimo che mi cela allo sguardo, attirando su di me l'attenzione di tutti i nemici e, in questo modo, spostandola dalle loro vittime.

Pietrifico in rapida successione quello che teneva le bacchette e quello con la frusta, poi mi abbasso mentre un Imperdonabile mi schizza a un centimetro dalla testa. Mi volto verso il quarto uomo, che balza verso di me. A seguito di questo movimento, l'ingombrante cappuccio cade all'indietro, rivelando la sua faccia. Somiglia a qualcuno che conosco, ma non riesco a rammentare chi, e non ne ho nemmeno il tempo.

Scanso il suo pugno e, con una spazzata, gli faccio perdere l'equilibrio prima di pietrificare anche lui. Giro su me stessa, pronta ad affrontare l'ultimo incappucciato rimasto, ma noto con soddisfazione che alcuni dei ragazzi più grandi l'hanno disarmato e sopraffatto.

Inutile dire che trasformo anche lui in una statua di pietra.

Mi precipito a liberare Aurora, che si accascia tra le mie braccia. La sdraio delicatamente a terra mentre i Serpeverde mi si affollano intorno. Non so come liberarla dall'incantesimo che le chiude la bocca, ci vuole Poppy, o al limite Pansy… ma prima devo accertarmi che i ragazzi stiano bene e che non ci siano altri idioti in giro.

«C'è qualche ferito oltre alla Professoressa Sinistra?»

«Kevin ha una caviglia slogata» mi risponde una ragazzina del primo anno, indicando il compagno che le si appoggia alla spalla, in equilibrio su un piede solo.

Qualcuno ha un occhio nero, ma per il resto sono illesi. Conto le teste: dovrebbero esserci sessantotto studenti tra maschi e femmine, e con sollievo constato che sono tutti qui.

«C'è qualche altro incappucciato nei dormitori?» chiedo.

«No, erano solo loro quattro più i due fuori dalla porta» mi risponde Ishtar Bubblecore, la più dotata studentessa del sesto anno, e quasi tutti gli altri annuiscono. «Però il professor Finley è stato chiuso nello sgabuzzino quando questi maledetti hanno fatto irruzione» mi avverte.

In men che non si dica liberiamo il mio collega di Babbanologia. Abel è un uomo minuto e anziano, totalmente privo di ogni propensione al combattimento e, per fortuna, è solo un po' ammaccato.

Con un incantesimo Locomotor, sposto tutti gli incappucciati pietrificati fuori dall'ingresso.

«D'accordo, facciamo così: io devo andare ad assicurarmi che non ci siano altre sorprese in giro per i sotterranei, e a controllare cosa succede ai piani di sopra. Bloccherò la vostra porta in modo che solo io, un altro professore o voi Serpeverde possiate aprirla. Abel, cerca di tenere tranquilli i ragazzi: ora siete al sicuro, qui. Ishtar, veglia sulla professoressa Sinistra. Se riesci, cerca di rallentare l'infiammazione tenendo le ferite al fresco con dei panni bagnati. Acqua bollita e poi fatta raffreddare, mi raccomando. Vi mando Madam Pomfrey o Madam Parkinson appena posso.»

Tutti annuiscono e io a malincuore li saluto ed esco. Blocco la porta con tutti gli incantesimi di protezione che conosco, nascondo i nemici pietrificati dietro un finto muro che creo al momento parallelamente alla parete del corridoio e torno sui miei passi. Ho una classe, un magazzino, due uffici, due appartamenti e un discreto numero di passaggi e corridoi secondari da controllare.

Mentre cammino, creo due Patronus che invio a Harry e Ron. Di sicuro qualcun altro nel castello avrà allertato gli Auror, ma preferisco peccare di troppa prudenza.

Da qualche parte risuona un nuovo scoppio. Stringo i denti, cercando di bloccare la preoccupazione che minaccia di soffocarmi.


	66. 64: Revelatio Hostium

**2-3 Febbraio 2004**

**Ron's p.o.v.**

  
  


Continuo a voltare alternativamente la testa tra la figura di Parkinson, prona sul tavolo, e la voce di Parkinson che impreca nel corridoio ancora buio, al punto che probabilmente domani avrò il torcicollo. Eppure non riesco a fermarmi.

La faccenda è assurda.

Ci vorrebbe Hermione per capire cosa diamine sta succedendo e tirare fuori qualche idea da quel suo cervello iperattivo: ha talmente tanta materia grigia che probabilmente qualcuno ha dovuto lanciare un incantesimo di estensione irriconoscibile sul suo cranio… ed è proprio in questi momenti che rimpiango la sua scelta di carriera. O meglio: rimpiango che non abbia scelto la mia stessa carriera. Avrei avuto vita molto più facile!

“Ok, Ron, respira e pensa. Pensa e respira.”

È chiaro che una delle due Parkinson non è davvero Parkinson.

D'accordo, ma quale delle due Parkinson è Parkinson?

E soprattutto: è solo una delle due, a volermi fare la pellaccia, o sono entrambe?

Decido di non correre rischi inutili – ovvero di non dare retta all'ostinata appendice che mi trovo tra le gambe – e lancio un bel  _Petrificus Totalus_ sulla Parkinson dormiente. Sarò sempre in tempo a scusarmi più avanti, se si dovesse rivelare innocente.

Appena in tempo: come mi giro di nuovo verso la porta del salotto, un Imperdonabile mi fischia a un pollice dall'orecchio.

Mi nascondo rapidamente sul lato della porta mentre l'incantesimo di protezione, anche visiva, che vi avevo posto esplode in mille pezzi.

Il primo a entrare, bacchetta spianata dinnanzi a sé, è il furetto, che fa due passi nella stanza prima di accorgersi che non sono in vista. Gli faccio volare via la bacchetta con un caro, vecchio  _Espelliarmus_ e lo pietrifico con un misto di soddisfazione e delusione: erano più di dieci anni che desideravo farlo, però… ecco, con la sua fama non mi aspettavo che sarebbe stato così facile. Un po' come prenotare un tavolo nel ristorante più rinomato del momento e scoprire che servono piatti insipidi. O porzioni molto scarse, che è anche peggio.

Parkinson Due è un po' più sveglia, difatti mi tocca gettarmi a terra e rotolare fino a trovare copertura dietro il bracciolo del divano per schivare un altro Imperdonabile.

«Su, piccolo pel di carota, vieni fuori a giocare» cantilena lei, in un modo che mi fa rizzare i peli sulle braccia e la nuca, da quanto mi ricorda quella pazza scatenata di Bellatrix Lestrange. «Voglio divertirmi un po', prima di mandarti oltre il Velo insieme al resto della tua famiglia…»

Lo spuntino che ho consumato meno di mezz'ora fa mi si congela sullo stomaco in un blocco di ghiaccio e solo il mio addestramento da Auror mi impedisce di balzare in piedi e saltarle addosso, per indurla a suon di pugni a rivelarmi cosa cazzo voglia dire con quella frase.

Invece tiro fuori un altro congegno utilissimo che avevo nelle tasche del mantello, uno specchio ricurvo che mi consente di vedere oltre gli ostacoli che bloccherebbero uno specchio normale. Con quello, controllo la posizione di Parkinson Due e mi preparo a colpire.

«Espelliarmus! Levicorpus!» grido, puntando la bacchetta verso la figura della donna nello specchio.

“Già, una magnifica invenzione.”

Sogghigno, mentre mi alzo dalla mia postazione e mi porto sotto una Parkinson Due leggermente irritata. Lei lancia nella mia direzione improperi irripetibili, che se la sentisse mia madre non si limiterebbe a lavarle la bocca col sapone, no: glielo farebbe mangiare tutto intero.

Sto per aprire bocca e chiederle chi diamine è, quando un rumore dal corridoio mi fa voltare di scatto la testa e rimettere in posizione di combattimento.

Harry, il mantello che gli svolazza dietro le spalle e la bacchetta spianata, fa irruzione in salotto con un grido belluino del tutto fuori luogo.

«Con calma, amico, mi raccomando. Ti ho chiamato ma, in realtà, volevo fare tutto io…» ironizzo.

Harry si guarda intorno, facendo saettare lo sguardo sulla figura prona di Malfoy, quella volante e imprecante di Parkinson («ci mancava anche il perfettino occhialuto») e sbarrando gli occhi quando vede l' _altra_ Parkinson accasciata sul tavolo.

«Ma che cavolo…»

«Poi ti spiego, ma si può sapere dove sei stato?»

«Il tuo…» comincia Harry, ma non riesco a sentire cosa sta dicendo per via degli strepiti di Parkinson Due. Punto la bacchetta in quella direzione.

«Silencio!»

Oh, molto meglio.

«Il tuo Patronus mi ha fatto preoccupare» riprende Harry «così ho deciso di portare Ginny alla Tana e poi, conoscendo il tuo appetito, sono passato in un supermercato babbano aperto anche di notte a prendere un paio di cose da mangiare prima di venire qui.»

«Merda, se Ginny è alla Tana potremmo avere un problema. Questa stronza» indico verso l'alto «ha detto qualcosa tipo che mi voleva mandare oltre il Velo insieme al resto della mia famiglia.»

Non faccio in tempo a finire di parlare che Harry tira fuori uno di quei telefonini babbani che piacciono tanto a Hermione… e a mio padre.

«Pronto, Arthur, abbiamo un… sì, sì, questo telefono è meraviglioso però stammi a sent… sì, ti chiamerò più spesso, ma… INSOMMA, ARTHUR, ASCOLTAMI! Ron è appena stato attaccato a casa sua. No, no, sta bene, solo che abbiamo motivo di pensare che qualcuno potrebbe attaccare anche voi e… COSA?!» Harry sbianca, poi diventa paonazzo, poi sbianca, poi diventa di nuovo paonazzo mentre ascolta mio padre che gli racconta chissà che. Inizio a preoccuparmi anche io. «E Ginny? Ah, ok, ok, meno male. Tra poco arriviamo.»

«Che succede?» chiedo mentre abbassa il telefono.

Lui lancia un'occhiata a Parkinson Due che ancora veleggia sopra di noi sbraitando e, con un gesto quasi annoiato, la pietrifica lì dove si trova.

«La Tana è stata attaccata.»

«Che cosa!?» sobbalzo.

«Tranquillo, stanno tutti bene. Quando me ne sono andato, sia Molly sia Ginny erano inquiete, sul chi vive, e hanno convinto Arthur ad attivare il _Revelatio Hostium_. Inutile dire che l'allarme è suonato pochi minuti dopo. Tuo padre e tua madre hanno disarmato e legato l'assalitore: Lucius Malfoy.»

«Ci avrei scommesso che quel vecchio stronzo…»

«Ascolta, i problemi non sono finiti.»

«No?»

«No, perché i tuoi non riescono a entrare in contatto con il Quartier Generale, e nessuno dell'Ordine della Fenice ha risposto al loro Patronus.»

«Miseriaccia. Cosa facciamo?»

«Andiamo alla Tana.»

«E cosa ce ne facciamo delle Belle Statuine?»

«Le portiamo con noi, raccattiamo anche Malfoy Senior e andiamo a vedere cosa succede al Quartier Generale. Anche se temo di saperlo…»

  
  



	67. 65: Vezzeggiativi

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Dopo aver pietrificato gli incappucciati di stanza nel dormitorio dei Serpeverde, i sotterranei sono invasi da un silenzio inquietante. Mi avvolgo di nuovo nel mio incantesimo di invisibilità e avanzo con cautela aspettandomi di trovare nemici a ogni angolo.

Esploro tutti i corridoi laterali che incontro, trovandoli vuoti, ma mi sforzo di non abbassare la guardia, di non lasciarmi andare al sollievo.

Anche nella mia aula non c'è nessuno. Controllo sotto a ogni tavolo e perfino negli armadi, e faccio lo stesso con il magazzino. Giusto per stare tranquilla, dopo essere uscita muro la porta come ho fatto ore fa – ore? Mi sembrano giorni! – con l'appartamento di Draco.

Quando entro nel mio ufficio, sento riaffiorare la rabbia, che era ormai scemata: qualcuno è stato qui, qualcuno ha messo le mani nelle mie cose, ha spostato i miei libri, aperto i miei cassetti. Non ho tempo ora di controllare cosa sia stato rubato, ma è con un sorriso feroce che irrompo nel mio appartamento, quasi sperando che l'invasore sia ancora qui.

La delusione sgonfia un po' della mia irruenza quando mi rendo conto che non c'è nessuno.

Sigillo anche la mia porta e tiro un respiro, cercando di snebbiare il velo rosso della rabbia che mi restringe il campo visivo. Mi mancano solo le stanze di Draco, un corridoio laterale e un passaggio segreto.

Non appena metto piede nell'ufficio del professore di Volo, mi rendo conto che la mia fortuna si è esaurita… o forse è tornata a trovarmi.

Stringo più forte la bacchetta e mi avvicino con cautela alla porta che separa questa stanza dal salotto, cercando al contempo di reprimere i ricordi dell'ultima volta che sono arrivata qui, avvolta dallo stesso incantesimo che mi protegge ora e dal mio desiderio per Draco.

Dei bisbigli urgenti raggiungono le mie orecchie, insieme con un delicato suono di suole sulla pietra. Non distinguo le parole e non capisco quante persone siano, ma ho dalla mia l'elemento della sorpresa.

Attraverso il salotto e arrivo nei pressi della soglia della camera da letto. Un passo, due e mi blocco, mentre un macigno mi si deposita sullo stomaco.

“Non è possibile”, mi dico, ma sì, i miei occhi mi comunicano senza ombra di dubbio che ciò che sto vedendo è reale.

Pansy… e Draco. Avvolti in mantelli bordati di viola imperiale.

Draco, che si guarda intorno come se stesse cercando qualcosa, che fa un passo verso il letto dalle lenzuola sfatte dove poche ore fa abbiamo fatto l'amore.

L'amore… o un inganno?

Mente cerco di mascherare il rumore del mio cuore che si spezza, lui si abbassa sul cuscino, sfiora lo specchietto che vi ha lasciato lui stesso e si rizza in piedi, spazzando la stanza con aria perplessa.

Non sto a chiedermi perché. No: grido il controincantesimo che fa svanire la mia copertura e, prima che i due possano reagire, lancio un doppio _Expelliarmus_.

La bacchetta di Parkinson vola verso l'angolo della camera, quella di Malfoy invece rimane dov'è: è stato più svelto ma, d'altra parte, è sempre stato più svelto e già è stato un miracolo sorprenderlo una volta, questa sera.

Mi fissa con un sorriso di scherno.

«Granger, finalmente ci rivediamo» sibila, e l'intonazione gelida e strafottente con cui pronuncia quelle parole è così diversa da quella del “mio” Draco da lasciarmi quasi impietrita. Merlino, è un attore consumato. Ha saputo fingere con tutti, in ogni occasione e io, io mi sono fatta fregare come una sciocca.

La rabbia ribolle come lava, scaldando ogni molecola del mio essere, incenerendo ogni altro sentimento sul suo cammino.

Questo maledetto è entrato nel mio cuore e nella mia scuola. Questo maledetto minaccia i miei ragazzi. Questo maledetto non merita un solo istante in più della mia comprensione, del mio amore, del…

Lui muove un passo verso di me, sempre sogghignando. Il mantello si apre, rivelando dei vestiti diversi da quelli che indossava prima. Certo, si è anche ritagliato il tempo per cambiarsi, lo stronzo.

Il mio sguardo saetta verso Parkinson, che ora ride apertamente.

«Ah, saputella, anche se tutti ti ritengono un genio, sei sempre stata l'emblema di quegli idioti dei Grifondoro: talmente stupidi da farsi sopraffare dal proprio coraggio. Sei tutta sola, veeero?» cantilena. «Ora ti daremo una lezione che non potrai dimenticare, sporca sanguemarcio. Non è vero, amore?» L'occhiata che lancia a Draco è più che adorante.

Il sorriso di lui si amplia ancora.

«Ma certo, piccola.»

Quel vezzeggiativo è l'ennesima pugnalata al mio cuore.

Non ho tempo per piangere sui frammenti dell'organo, però, perché sull'ultima sillaba Draco fa partire un Imperdonabile diretto alla mia testa. È solo la presenza di riflessi che nemmeno sapevo di avere a permettere al mio corpo di scattare e scansarsi per tempo. Mi getto a terra, rotolo e mi tiro in ginocchio, la bacchetta spianata davanti a me, pronta a difendermi.

Pansy ride, come una pazza, come Bellatrix, come qualcuno che si sta prendendo una rivincita.

Draco invece non perde nemmeno per un istante il sorriso cattivo che ha dipinto in faccia.

Arretro, cercando di ricordarmi l'esatta posizione di tutti i mobili in salotto, di elaborare un piano per difendermi. Non sono in grado di impedire a Pansy di recuperare la bacchetta, ma forse, se riesco a distrarre Draco per qualche istante, potrei pietrificarla.

Lui però avanza verso di me, tre, quattro, cinque passi in rapida successione.

E in quel momento mi è tutto molto, molto più chiaro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdonate la brevità di questo capitolo: ho bisogno di dare una certa cadenza alle scene ;)


	68. 66: Colpevole!

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Luna's p.o.v.**

  
  


L'aria è piena di particelle di polvere, che danzano come lucciole dorate alla luce delle candele. Sono bellissime e ipnotiche, e mi piacerebbe tanto che Rolf fosse qui con me a guardarle.

O forse no, meglio di no: lui è un naturalista, non un guerriero, e stasera non si sarebbe divertito affatto. Beh, non è che mi sia divertita molto nemmeno io, per la verità. Per questo mi sto prendendo un momento per ammirare le particelle che danzano: è rilassante.

Dovrebbero provarci tutti: fermarsi per qualche istante a guardare questo risvolto positivo inaspettato dell'attacco di quei rompiscatole in pelliccia viola. Magari la pianterebbero per qualche minuto di gridarsi addosso e, soprattutto, di gridare addosso a Draco.

Poveretto. Mi volto a guardarlo, seduto malamente su una sedia davanti al tavolo dei professori, i capelli pieni di detriti, uno zigomo arrossato e la cosa che mi piace meno di tutte: un'aria arresa, sconfitta.

Gli è stata tolta la bacchetta, che ora giace su un panno davanti a Filius, il quale la fissa come se volesse spezzarla in due.

Lascio scorrere lo sguardo sui miei colleghi: se Hagrid, Septima e Bathsheda hanno in volto un'espressione perplessa, gli altri – con l'esclusione di coloro che sono stati mandati ad accompagnare gli studenti nei loro dormitori, Argus che è fuori uso e Poppy che si sta occupando da sola dei feriti, tra cui gli Auror di turno, dato che Pansy non si trova da nessuna parte e, anche se la trovassero, la piazzerebbero su una sedia accanto a Draco – non fanno niente per nascondere quanto siano furibondi.

Minerva è in piedi, pallida e tirata, ma i suoi occhi mandano lampi e ciascuno di essi colpisce Draco con la precisione di una freccia.

«Ti abbiamo dato un tetto, Malfoy» abbaia, e so che con quel “noi” intende sé stessa. «Ti abbiamo dato un lavoro, la possibilità di ricominciare, e tu ci ripaghi in questo modo? Vuoi dirci chi» sbatte un pugno sul tavolo «ti ha aiutato» lo sbatte di nuovo «a far entrare un dannato esercito nella _mia_ scuola?»

Con le ultime parole sembrano tremare perfino i muri, e date le esplosioni di poco fa, probabilmente non è una bella cosa.

Draco non muove un muscolo, non cambia espressione.

«Ti ho già dato la mia risposta, Preside» risponde, e l'unica vibrazione che avverto nella sua voce è quella della stanchezza.

È vero, le ha già detto e ripetuto di essere rimasto in camera propria per tutta la sera e di essere uscito solo una volta che ha sentito i primi colpi, quando ormai le truppe in viola erano già entrate, ma nessuno gli crede: Neville ha visto lui e Pansy intrufolarsi nella Stanza delle Necessità e, dopo pochi minuti, Filius che passava poco distante ha scorto i primi incappucciati uscirne.

Io ho una mia teoria supportata dagli indizi che ho raccolto negli ultimi mesi ma, quando tutti urlano, faccio fatica perfino a sentire i miei stessi pensieri, figuriamoci a esporli a qualcuno. E poi, lo so benissimo che non mi ascolterebbero, o lo farebbero con in viso quell'espressione spazientita che assumono di solito e ignorerebbero le mie parole senza pensarci due volte.

Se ci fosse qui Hermione… ma è sparita nei sotterranei, mi ha detto Hagrid, e non è ancora tornata. Septima, che è andata a controllare i Serpeverde, tornando ha confermato che la mia amica è stata nella loro sala comune, ma non l'ha incontrata.

«Falla finita, Malfoy!» sbraita Neville «Lo sappiamo tutti che sei marcio dentro. Ti ho visto, cazzo! Ti ho visto coi miei occhi aprire quella dannata stanza, e lo sappiamo tutti che c'è un quadro che porta alla Testa di Porco che, guardacaso, la settimana scorsa è stata rilevata da un misterioso acquirente.» Il mio amico, rosso in faccia, si alza, sbattendo a sua volta i pugni sul piano del tavolo. «Smettila di fare lo gnorri e deciditi a parlare. O ti faranno parlare gli Auror.»

Già, gli Auror. Nessuno ha ancora risposto al Patronus che Minerva ha mandato al loro quartier generale, così come nessuna risposta è ancora arrivata dai membri dell'Ordine della Fenice. Inizio a essere leggermente preoccupata.

Per fortuna Rolf, che è a Beauxbatons per tenere una conferenza sui Nargilli, mi ha inviato il suo riccio poco fa. Almeno in Francia è tutto tranquillo.

La risposta di Draco si fa attendere qualche istante, ed è ancora più piatta e senza espressione delle precedenti.

«Non posso rivelare qualcosa che non so, Paciok. Nè sradicare le tue convinzioni.»

«Nega pure finché vuoi, Malfoy, ma sei colpevole e lo sappiamo tutti» interviene Filius, rosso in viso.

«Colpevole!» rincara Neville. La rabbia gli deforma la faccia al punto che quasi non lo riconosco. «E ci dirai come hai organizzato questo attacco, in un modo o nell'altro.»

Possibile che qui dentro siano tutti così sconvolti da non riuscire a pensare al Veritaserum? Sto per alzarmi e intervenire, pur sapendo che servirà a poco, quando un rumore di passi frettolosi lungo il corridoio centrale della Sala Grande ci fa voltare tutti.

Hermione. Coi capelli che creano un alone da Medusa intorno alla testa, il viso sporco, uno strappo sui pantaloni e l'espressione più furiosa che le ho mai visto addosso.

«Fatela finita!» grida, e anche se non ha mai avuto una voce potente, in qualche modo riesce a sovrastare gli strepiti degli altri.«Malfoy non ha aperto nessuna Stanza e non ha fatto entrare nessun esercito.»

Un mormorio corre sulle bocche dei miei colleghi, interrotto dall'esclamazione di Draco.

«Granger, no!»

«E tu come lo sai?» le chiede Minerva, con lo sguardo d'acciaio che l'ha resa una delle professoresse e presidi più rispettate della storia di Hogwarts.

«Lo so perché…»

«Hermione, non farlo!» la supplica Draco.

Lei si limita a lanciargli un'occhiata ferita, ma alza il mento come a sfidare lui e tutti gli altri e, le parole che escono dalla sua bocca, sono ben scandite e impossibili da equivocare.

«Perché io ero con lui, in camera sua, per tutta la sera. Perché la porta era chiusa con un incantesimo di mia invenzione, che nessuno ha spezzato né disturbato, quindi non può essere stato lui a far entrare quelli che ci hanno attaccati.» Passa lo sguardo su tutti i presenti, fino a concentrarlo di nuovo su Draco. «Perché siamo stati insieme e non me ne pento, anche se ora se ne vergogna.»

Lui arrossisce e sbianca, e scuote la testa, che è tornata a penzolare verso il basso.

“Oh, Draco. Perché è ancora così difficile dimostrare quello che provi? A noi, a lei…”

Vorrei scuoterlo, farlo pungere da un Krintz in amore, insomma: scacciare le ombre che gli opprimono il cuore. Non è questo il momento, però.


	69. 67: Trattare con cautela

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Mezz'ora prima**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Quei cinque incerti, zoppicanti passi sono la chiave.

La rabbia si intensifica ancora, diventa furia nera e ribollente che fa evaporare anche l'ultima traccia di remora, che non mi ero nemmeno resa conto di avere.

Ho intenzione di sconfiggere l'uomo e la donna che mi stanno di fronte, e non c'è niente che mi impedirà di farlo, non più.

Non i miei sentimenti, non la mia cautela.

Succede tutto in un lampo: schivo l'ennesimo Imperdonabile rotolando dietro al divano, mi rialzo alla fine della capriola come se non avessi mai fatto altro per tutta la mia vita e lancio un _Expelliarmus_ , che arriva dritto al segno.

Stavolta non mi limito a quello, ma con un rapido gesto spedisco la bacchetta del mio avversario a volare in cima allo scaffale dell'ufficio.

Per qualche istante, ho anche modo di notare il suo polso, quando il braccio si solleva per i colpo e la manica della cappa scivola all'indietro.

In quella, anche Parkinson compare sulla soglia tra la camera da letto e il salotto, con dipinto in volto quel sorriso di antipatica superiorità che tante volte avrei voluto cancellarle dal viso a suon di schiaffoni durante gli anni da studentessa. Sento la mia bocca tendersi in un'espressione speculare: beh, oggi ho l'occasione di farlo.

«Beh, stronzetta, dovresti ringraziare il Signore Oscuro» sogghigna, affiancandosi al suo compagno. «È solo grazie a lui che hai imparato a combattere. Ma ora non ti servirà a molto. _Expelliarmus_ _Imperio!_ »

È l'arroganza, a volte, a decretare la fine di una persona. Mentre lei era intenta a sputare fuori le sue idiozie, io formulavo un incantesimo non verbale accompagnato da gesti precisi, sebbene quasi impercettibili, della bacchetta. L'ultima sillaba del secondo incantesimo non fa in tempo a lasciare la sua bocca che io sono già a terra che rotolo di nuovo per evitare la fiammata del suo potere… mentre il mio, partito dalla bacchetta che mi è scivolata via dalla mano ma che comunque ha mantenuto la precisione che gli ho impresso quando l'ho lanciato, la pietrifica sul posto, con stampata in faccia l'espressione più ebete che mi sia mai capitato di vederle addosso.

E ora siamo solo io e lui.

«Vieni fuori da dietro quella poltrona, merdosa sanguemarcio. Non costringermi a venire a prenderti. Tanto lo sai che sono più forte di te.»

«Non pensavo mi ritenessi così scema» replico, mentre faccio passare lo sguardo per tutta la stanza alla ricerca della mia bacchetta. “Eccola là” esulto tra me e me, quando la individuo sopra una mensola.

«No, solo una vigliacca che si nasconde dietro a figure più grandi di lei.»

Il suono della sua voce non riesce a coprire del tutto i lievi e asimmetrici tonfi dei suoi passi, sui quali mi concentro, cercando di lasciare che le parole mi scivolino addosso, nonostante sentirle pronunciare da quella voce mi faccia contrarre le mascelle dalla rabbia e dal disgusto.

Riesco ad anticipare di un istante il momento in cui lui gira intorno alla poltrona. Quando entra nel mio campo visivo, sono già in movimento. Mi lancio rasoterra, puntando al ginocchio ferito con tutto lo slancio del mio peso.

La mia spalla colpisce l'articolazione, facendola cedere, e l'uomo collassa su sé stesso con un grido di sorpresa.

Finiamo in un intrico di membra, dal quale mi sbrigo a sottrarmi per evitare di venire ghermita dalle dita arcuate e rigide come artigli che cercano di afferrarmi.

Qualcuno dei miei capelli finisce nel suo pugno stretto, strappandosi con una piccola fitta che mi fa strizzare e lacrimare gli occhi per un istante.

Il tempo di riprendermi, e siamo di nuovo in piedi, l'uno davanti all'altra.

Ci studiamo, lui con le braccia lungo i fianchi e un sorriso sicuro, io con le mani in posizione di guardia, pronta a ogni eventualità.

Lo osservo bene: ha buona parte del peso sulla sinistra, anche se cerca di non darlo a vedere.

Scarto dal lato opposto, costringendolo a caricare di più il ginocchio ferito, ma all'ultimo rimbalzo indietro, spazzando la caviglia della gamba sana nel momento in cui è più instabile.

Stavolta riesco solo a farlo barcollare, ma tanto mi basta per portare a segno un pugno allo stomaco e uno nelle parti basse, tanto per non correre rischi.

E per prendermi una certa soddisfazione.

Mentre boccheggia, piegato in due, arretro di nuovo.

Attendo che alzi la testa a guardarmi e mi godo la furia e l'odio che brillano nei suoi occhi, prima di sollevare la mano con un gesto quasi pigro e, puntando il dito verso la mensola, pronunciare in un tono annoiato: « _Accio_ bacchetta.»

In fondo, a cosa serve passare le nottate sui libri e le giornate ad allenarsi, se poi non si mette in pratica ciò che si è imparato?

Beh, quello che ho imparato è che le bacchette sono solo uno strumento in cui incanalare la magia, per focalizzarla sul risultato che vogliamo ottenere, ma che non sono indispensabili per gli incantesimi più semplici, se una persona è in grado di concentrarsi a fondo.

E si possono dire tante cose di me, ma non che non mi sappia concentrare.

La mia mossa deve averlo destabilizzato più del colpo nei gioielli di famiglia, perché resta lì a guardarmi, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca come un pesce appena pescato.

«La prossima volta che decidi di impersonare qualcuno che zoppica, dovresti allenarti con un po' di anticipo a compensare per i legamenti malandati, idiota» sibilo, prima di pietrificarlo.

Sì, questa serata mi ha dato diverse soddisfazioni.

  
  


**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Di nuovo al tempo presente**

**Luna's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Siamo stati insieme e non me ne pento, anche se ora se ne vergogna.»

«È vero, Malfoy?» lo pungola Minerva, che non sembra affatto stupita della rivelazione, a differenza degli altri colleghi che hanno dipinti in volto vari stadi di una scioccata sorpresa. E di Hagrid, che ha un sorriso che gli va da un orecchio all'altro. Incrocio il suo sguardo e lui mi fa l'occhiolino, mimando con la bocca un “era ora”. Sono contenta che abbia superato tutta la brutta faccenda di Fierobecco ma, si sa, Hagrid ha un cuore enorme… e non mi riferisco al fatto che è mezzo gigante.

Draco non risponde e continua a fissarsi le scarpe, le quali non sono poi così interessanti.

«Lascialo in pace, Minerva» risponde Hermione, ostile. «Non lo vuole ammettere, ma questa nello specifico è una faccenda che riguarda solo noi due. Per il resto, ho delle prove che lo scagionano depositate fuori dall'ingresso della Sala, ma se vuoi essere sicura che io non sia mentendo sul fatto che Draco sia rimasto con me da poco dopo cena al momento in cui abbiamo sentito le prime esplosioni, ci metto poco a recuperare una boccetta di Veritaserum dal magazzino. Sono disposta a scolarmela tutta e a rispondere a tutte le domande che vorrete pormi.»

Eccola, la mia amica. Fiera, combattiva, capace di non perdere la testa anche nelle situazioni più difficili o imbarazzanti. A volte vorrei essere come lei… a volte. Poi però mi rendo conto che essere me è molto più sereno e rilassante.

«Non credo sia necessario, per il momento» concede Minerva e, se la conosco bene, la sua espressione si è ammorbidita di una frazione infinitesimale e, forse, le sue spalle sono scese di qualche millimetro per il sollievo. «Vediamo le altre prove.»

Hermione mormora un incanto _Locomotor_ in direzione della porta e, dopo pochi istanti, appaiono uno dietro l'altro lungo il corridoio centrale della Sala due soggetti pietrificati, ancora avvolti in quegli stupidi, cupi mantelli bordati di viola.

Gente idiota che non ha capito il valore di avere un po' di colore nella vita. Beh, non si può dire che i loro vestiti non siano specchio delle loro anime…

Tutti trattengono il fiato quando posano lo sguardo sul corpo che entra per secondo. Una treccia biondo cenere penzola dalla sua nuca e quell'incarnato pallido è difficile da confondere.

«Mi stupisce che proprio voi vi siate dimenticati dell'esistenza della Pozione Polisucco.» il suo sguardo passa con insistenza da un professore all'altro. «D'altra parte, è pur vero che l'odio obnubila i sensi. Spero che dopo oggi impariate a pensarci due volte prima di aggredire un vostro collega.»

Molti arrossiscono, qualcuno china la testa, qualcun altro mormora parole di scusa. Hagrid, Septima e Bathsheda che, come me, hanno visto Draco combattere contro i nemici nell'ingresso, sono decisamente più sollevati, ora.

«E Parkinson?» chiede Pomona, indicando la figura dietro al finto Draco. «L'abbiamo cercata ovunque, ma nessuno l'ha vista… fino a questo momento.»

Hermione si morde il labbro.

«Su di lei non mi pronuncio» dice infine. «Dalle poche parole che ci ho scambiato prima di pietrificarla credo che anche lei sia qualcun altro che ha assunto la Polisucco, ma se mi dite che Pansy era scomparsa… non so.»

«Niente ci vieta di considerare entrambe le ipotesi» interviene Abel, aprendo la bocca per la prima volta da quando Septima l'ha accompagnato qui, scosso e tremante «e trattarla con cautela finché non siamo sicuri di chi sia veramente.»

«Io vorrei sentire quello che ha da dire Hermione, prima di tirare qualsiasi conclusione» insiste Neville, ostinato. Per la cacca dei Nargilli, Draco deve stargli davvero sulle scatole!

Lei sospira e raddrizza le spalle, poi inizia a raccontare, partendo dal momento in cui è uscita dal bagno di Draco trovandolo addormentato e spiegando come fosse assurdamente letargico, quando ha cercato di svegliarlo dopo il primo scoppio. Narra della corsa su per le scale, del combattimento nell'atrio: su questa parte, siamo in quattro a confermare le sue parole. Ci racconta di quello che ha trovato nella Sala dei Serpeverde, supportata da Abel. Poi entra nel vivo di ciò che è successo quando è uscita da lì per andare a ripulire i sotterranei.

Descrive come ha trovato Pansy e Draco nella stanza di lui… e come ha realizzato, dal modo goffo in cui quest'ultimo si muoveva cercando di non caricare il peso sulla gamba destra, che non si trattava del vero Malfoy.

È vero, Draco ha una leggera zoppia, ma ha convissuto per anni con il risultato della ferita che l'ha menomato, imparando a muoversi con una certa grazia. Cosa che colui che l'ha sostituito evidentemente non ha fatto. Beh, peggio per lui.

  
  



	70. 68: In ritardo su tutto

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Come facciamo a essere sicuri al cento per cento che quello pietrificato sia il falso Malfoy, e questo qui il vero?» insiste Neville.

Per le mutande puzzolenti di Merlino, a volte quando è così cocciuto rivorrei indietro il Neville impacciato e timido che era da ragazzino.

Mi sforzo di non arrabbiarmi, di comprendere il suo punto di vista e la sua apprensione. In fondo, potrei anche sbagliarmi.

«Prima di tutto, il Draco seduto davanti a voi indossa il braccialetto che gli ho regalato, mentre quello pietrificato no.»

«Beh, potrebbe averglielo dato per rendere più credibile la recita.»

Inspiro, cercando in me la forza di non pietrificare anche lui.

«Dobbiamo mandare un Patronus al Comando degli Auror e farci mandare qualcuno che annulli gli effetti della Polisucco. E che identifichi e porti via tutta questa gente» affermo con voce che non so nemmeno io come faccio a mantenere calma, indicando gli altri incappucciati che abbiamo presi prigionieri, anch'essi pietrificati e legati per buona misura, che ora “riposano” allineati lungo una delle pareti della Sala.

«Ci abbiamo già provato, ma non abbiamo ancora ricevuto risposta.»

Un senso di gelo mi prende il fondo dello stomaco quando mi rendo conto che nemmeno Harry e Ron hanno risposto al mio.

«Nemmeno i membri dell'Ordine hanno dato alcun cenno» rincara Filius, e il gelo si fa ancora più intenso, ancora più pesante.

«Pensate anche voi che…»

«Che non siamo stati gli unici a essere attaccati, sì.»

L'affermazione di Minerva mi fa oscillare il pavimento sotto i piedi.

I miei amici… il Ministero!

È chiaro che ciò che è successo stasera è un attacco in piena regola ai baluardi della civiltà maghesca. L'ennesimo, da parte di persone che non vogliono arrendersi all'evidenza che la superiorità che pensano di avere non è altro che un'illusione. Persone che si sono crogiolate nel privilegio per generazioni, e che chiaramente non intendono mollarlo.

Il tipo di persone che non smetterò mai di combattere, tramite l'insegnamento o in punta di bacchetta.

«Vedo che stasera sono in ritardo su tutto.»

La voce di Harry ci fa sobbalzare tutti. Ci voltiamo per vederlo avanzare dalla soglia della Sala Grande insieme ad altri tre Auror più anziani che non conosco. Tutti tranne lui portano addosso i segni del combattimento.

Lo sguardo dei nuovi venuti si posa sulle figure pietrificate e legate dei soggetti in viola, sulle copie di Draco e Pansy che ancora veleggiano accanto a me, sul vero Draco (o almeno, quello che io penso sia il vero Draco) che rimane accasciato sull'unica sedia di fronte al tavolo dei professori e che non mi ha ancora degnata di una sola occhiata.

I sentimenti a riguardo non hanno spazio, in questo momento, nei miei nervi sovraccarichi, ma so che appena tutto questo finirà, dovrò fare i conti con loro… e con lui.

«Cosa è successo, qui?» chiede un Auror dai capelli scuri.

«È quello che stiamo ancora cercando di stabilire con certezza» risponde Minerva. «Ciò che sappiamo, finora, è che qualcuno ha aperto la Stanza delle Necessità, probabilmente un clone di Malfoy o Malfoy stesso» mi mordo le labbra per non mettermi a gridare «e ha fatto entrare una cinquantina di persone nella scuola. Al momento abbiamo ripulito i corridoi e sbarrato le sale comuni e l'infermeria, ma non siamo sicuri al cento per cento che qualche nemico non si aggiri ancora per i corridoi o i passaggi segreti.»

«I signori Malfoy e Parkinson stasera sembrano essersi moltiplicati a perdita d'occhio» sbuffa l'unica Auror donna presente. «Ne abbiamo trovati cinque coppie. Sei con quella che avete trovato voi. Più tre Lucius Malfoy.»

«Cosa?!» esclama Draco, balzando in piedi. «Mio padre è… lui…»

«Si calmi, signor Malfoy o chi diamine è lì dentro. Il vero Lucius è a casa propria che dorme nel suo letto. Gli elfi domestici confermano che non si è mosso da lì.»

Draco si lascia cadere di nuovo sulla sedia, stringendo la testa tra le mani.

«La vera signora Parkinson è trattenuta al Quartier Generale e, proprio in questo momento, la stanno interrogando» prosegue la donna. «Da ciò che ha rivelato prima che noi ci Smaterializzassimo, sembra che sia stata coinvolta marginalmente da questo complotto, e che non avesse idea, prima di venire a sapere da noi degli attacchi, di cosa fosse stato pianificato. Vorremmo capire se il qui presente Malfoy è quello vero, per interrogare anche lui.»

«Vado a prendere il Veritaserum.»

La cosa non mi piace, ma penso che non ci siano alternative.

«Lascia, 'Mione, non è necessario.» Harry ficca una mano sotto il mantello e ne tira fuori una vecchia pergamena piegata più volte, che riconosco immediatamente. «La Pozione Polisucco non può mentire alla Mappa del Malandrino. Se qualcuno fosse così gentile da spostare il Malfoy pietrificato in fondo alla sala, in modo che io possa vedere le due etichette distanziate…»

Eseguo la sua richiesta mentre lui apre con delicatezza la mappa.

«Sì, confermo che la persona seduta davanti al tavolo dei professori è il vero Draco, mentre l'altro…» le sue sopracciglia scattano verso l'alto.

«L'altro è Theodore Nott, vero?» interviene Luna, col suo solito sorriso un po' svanito sulle labbra.

Tutti la fissiamo, interdetti.

«S-sì, ma tu come fai a saperlo?»

«Te lo spiego tra un momento, ora però sono troppo curiosa di sapere chi ha impersonato Pansy» sorride lei, come se stesse parlando di una recita di studenti e non di una cazzo di tentata strage.

«Millicent Bulstrode.»

Beh, direi che a questo punto la cosa non mi stupisce molto, dato che perfino io so che dalla fine della guerra suo marito Goyle e Nott sono molto vicini.

«Ora però ci dica quello che sa, signora… Lovegood, giusto?»

«Giusto. Beh, è semplice: ho visto più volte lui e Draco parlare nel retro dei Tre Manici di Scopa.»

Il fondo del mio stomaco, che stanotte sembra non riuscire a trovare una posizione fissa, precipita ancora più in basso.

Neville, invece, esulta.

«Lo sapevo, lo sapevo!»

«Non è carino, da parte tua, giungere a conclusioni affrettate, Nev» lo rimprovera dolcemente Luna. A volte le invidio la calma con la quale riesce ad affrontare ogni situazione. La mia amica torna a rivolgersi agli Auror. «Nott ha convocato Draco quattro volte, che io sappia. Era Blaise Zabini a trasmettere l'invito, ma non è mai stato coinvolto direttamente, credo: non ha mai assistito a un colloquio. Probabilmente ha fatto da tramite per non avere grane.»

«Tipica ambiguità alla Zabini» commenta Harry. «Credo che dovremo interrogare anche lui.»

«Concordo. Laxley, ci pensi tu a tirarlo giù dal letto?» chiede l'uomo dai capelli scuri, probabilmente il capo del gruppetto. L'Auror a cui si è rivolto annuisce e si avvia verso l'ingresso. «Lei, però, signora Lovegood, ci deve spiegare come fa a sapere queste cose.»

«Perché ho seguito Draco e ho spiato queste riunioni dalla finestra.»

Draco sbianca e la guarda a bocca aperta. Tutt'intorno è una cacofonia di proteste, tutte sulla falsariga del “non hai mai detto niente!”

«Calma, signori» invita l'Auror capo «lasciamola finire.»

Luna gli rivolge un sorriso e prosegue.

«La prima volta non ho sentito niente, perché Goyle, che era presente insieme a Nott, ha lanciato un incantesimo _Muffliato_. Ho cercato di interpretare un po' il labiale e la gestualità dei presenti e mi è stato subito chiaro che Nott e Goyle stavano minacciando Draco. Sono sicura che abbiano menzionato suo padre almeno un paio di volte, e non in toni cordiali. La volta successiva ho provato a lanciare un controincantesimo per sentire quello che veniva detto e, beh, Goyle non è mai stato il più brillante dei maghi e io sono una Corvonero. Da quella volta, ho sentito tutto.»

«Su, non si faccia pregare, ci dica cosa ha sentito!» la incalza l'Auror.

«Minacce rivolte a Draco, minacce di far male a suo padre se non aiutava Nott e Goyle in tutto ciò che gli avessero chiesto. Dapprincipio gli hanno ordinato di agevolare la vita al castello di Pansy, che hanno definito “un loro agente” o qualcosa di simile.»

«Pansy però non era un vero agente, a quanto pare.»

«Questo non lo so, Harry, mi limito a riferire quello che ha detto Nott. Comunque, l'ultima volta gli hanno ordinato di prendere dei libri dalla sezione riservata della biblioteca. Poi gli hanno dato appuntamento per stasera per ricevere ulteriori istruzioni in merito, ordinandogli di restare chiuso in camera per tutta la serata, in attesa di essere contattato tramite uno specchio che gli è stato fornito proprio in quell'occasione.»

«Aspetta, hai detto uno specchio? Col bordo scuro? Grande più o meno così?» faccio segno con le mani.

«Sì, tu come lo sai?»

«Ce l'aveva in mano stasera, quando sono uscita dal bagno e l'ho trovato profondamente… oh, miseriaccia.» Mentre un sospetto si fa strada dentro di me, mi ritrovo perfino ad utilizzare l'imprecazione preferita di Ron. «Datemi un istante, per cortesia» chiedo agli Auror e quelli, perplessi, annuiscono.

Io mi concentro sulla posizione in cui ho visto lo specchietto l'ultima volta, dopo che Theo nei panni di Draco l'ha lasciato cadere sul cuscino.

« _Accio_ specchio!»

Nel giro di pochi secondi me lo ritrovo tra le mani.

«Credo che se lo esaminerete per trovare tracce di magia, ci rinverrete i resti di un incantesimo del sonno» affermo, porgendo l'oggetto al capo Auror. «Era sul cuscino di Draco, prima dell'arrivo degli incappucciati, e lui vi dormiva accanto.»

Lui annuisce e lo passa alla donna, che si sposta di pochi passi, lo appoggia sul tavolo dei Tassorosso e tira fuori una specie di lente di ingrandimento.

«Tornando a noi, signora Lovegood, c'è altro?»

«Sì: anche se la stanza era in penombra, nell'ultimo incontro, e i vetri più appannati del solito quindi non vedevo benissimo, credo che sia stata in quell'occasione che Nott ha preso i capelli di Draco. Ho avuto l'impressione che a un certo punto un paio si fossero incollati allo schienale della sedia ma, quando ho guardato dopo che tutti erano andati via, non c'erano quindi ho pensato di essermi sbagliata. Invece probabilmente Nott se li è portati via.»

«Conferma quello che ci ha raccontato la signora, Malfoy?»

Lui, che è rimasto in silenzio per tutto il tempo, stringe le labbra. Il suo volto è di pietra e non riesco a capire cosa gli stia passando per la testa.

«Tranne la parte sui capelli, dato che non mi sono accorto di averne persi» mormora infine.

“Oh, Draco, perché non mi hai detto niente prima di arrivare a questo punto?”

«Capo, quello che sospettava la signora Granger è vero: c'è un incantesimo del sonno molto potente su questo specchio» interviene l'Auror che lo stava esaminando. «Si attiva a comando da uno specchio collegato. Forse con un po' di tempo a disposizione potrei perfino riuscire a rintracciarlo.»

Il sollievo mi rende molto più leggera.

«Quell'incantesimo spiega perché non riuscivo a svegliarlo. Ci ho messo cinque minuti buoni la prima volta, e poi continuava a riaddormentarsi, nonostante la secchiata d'acqua fredda e gli incantesimi rinvigorenti. Si è addormentato perfino in piedi. Ci sono voluti venti minuti o forse perfino mezz'ora perché gli effetti più marcati svanissero.»

«Anche Parkinson aveva con sé uno specchio, e Ron l'ha trovata addormentata sul suo tavolo del salotto, quando è stato attaccato.»

«Ron è stato attaccato?» sobbalzo.

«Lui a casa sua, i suoi genitori e Ginny alla Tana e Kingsley a casa propria, oltre al Ministero e al Quartier Generale degli Auror. Sospettiamo che anche molti dei membri dell'Ordine e le famiglie degli Auror abbiano ricevuto una visita» risponde Harry, cupo. «È stato un attacco combinato in piena regola e, dal poco che sappiamo, non mi stupirebbe se tutta questa faccenda dei cloni di Parkinson e dei Malfoy sia un maldestro tentativo di far ricadere la colpa sugli originali, nel caso qualcosa fosse andato storto.»

«Hmm. Io aspetterei di avere altre prove e di interrogare questa gente prima di giungere a conclusioni, ma tendo ad appoggiare l'ipotesi di Potter» conferma il capo Auror, mentre la donna annuisce.

Io non so più che dire, lacerata tra il sollievo e la preoccupazione, ma ci pensano i miei colleghi a compensare la mia momentanea mancanza di parole, scatenando una cacofonia di domande su cui domina il vocione di Hagrid.

«D'accordo ma come stanno i nostri amici? Il Ministro? Gli altri Auror?»

«Purtroppo Hestia Jones è gravemente ferita ed è stata trasferita a San Mungo, ma è l'unica tra gli Auror. Shacklebolt sta bene, così come i tre Weasley presenti alla Tana quando è giunto l'attacco. Quanto a tutti gli altri… In questo momento i nostri stanno controllando.»

Il blocco gelido si solidifica al centro del mio torace. Il mio pensiero corre a tutte le persone che potrebbero essere in pericolo, ferite o uccise e il mondo mi vacilla intorno. Mi siedo di schianto sulla panca più vicina.

«Sappiamo chi ha organizzato tutto questo?» chiede Minerva sopra la cacofonia sconfortata che ci circonda.

Il capo Auror si guarda intorno e si passa una mano tra i capelli.

«È quello che stiamo cercando di scoprire. Tra pochi minuti arriveranno altri colleghi, ma sono troppo pochi per controllare tutto il castello e sorvegliare i ragazzi sparpagliati nei dormitori, Preside. Anche se non è la soluzione ottimale per loro, credo che per il momento sia meglio trasformare questa sala in un dormitorio e riunire qui tutti gli studenti, così che possiamo tenerli al sicuro mentre setacciamo il resto dell'edificio. Il personale della scuola verrà a turno al Quartier Generale per rilasciare una dichiarazione, e temo che domani dovremo porre domande anche agli alunni.» Minerva pare sul punto di controbattere, ma stringe le labbra e tace. «Per il momento terremo in custodia il signor Malfoy, qui. Quello vero, intendo, oltre che le copie.»

«Credo che avrete bisogno anche di me» intervengo. «L'incantesimo col quale ho pietrificato alcuni dei nemici non è un normale _Petrificus Totalus_ e solo io posso invertirlo.»

C'è questo, ma anche il fatto che non ho intenzione di perdere di vista Draco, stanotte. Non ho intenzione di lasciarlo solo.

Che lui lo voglia o meno.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se alcuni degli ultimi capitoli sono stati molto brevi, questo in compenso è venuto lunghissimo, ma spezzarlo non avrebbe senso. Spero almeno che vi abbia ricompensati un po' per i precedenti :)


	71. 69: Un pezzo alla volta

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Draco non mi ha guardata nemmeno una volta.

Fuori una pioggia costante cade dalla pesante cappa scura della notte, e da ore siamo seduti ai lati opposti dell'enorme ingresso/sala d'aspetto del nuovo Quartier Generale Auror.

Fuori piove e Draco non ha fatto altro che guardarsi le scarpe per tutto il tempo, tranne quando l'hanno portato nella sala interrogatori.

Non ha mai sollevato la testa.

Non ha mai spostato lo sguardo verso di me.

Non importa quante volte nella mia mente io l'abbia implorato di farlo.

Non importa quanto io abbia desiderato potermi alzare, attraversare questa stanza che sembra grande come una cattedrale ma soffocante come la cella di una prigione, sedermi accanto a lui e stringerlo a me. Ben sapendo che potrebbe respingermi.

Accanto a lui sulla panca ci sono due giovani Auror, uno per lato. Due reclute che hanno sostenuto i M.A.G.O. più o meno l'altroieri e che si sono seduti più dritti quando mi hanno riconosciuta. Mi consola che siano stati scelti loro per sorvegliare Draco, che non siano stati sostituiti dopo l'interrogatorio e che lui sia tenuto qui anziché in una delle celle di cui il Quartier Generale è dotato: almeno significa che nessuno lo ritiene un pericolo. Resta il fatto che hanno l'ordine di non lasciare avvicinare nessuno, nemmeno l'ex assistente del loro vecchio professore di Pozioni. Nemmeno il cervello del Golden Trio.

Per tutta la notte c'è stato un gran viavai, qui, a cominciare dalla sottoscritta, chiamata dapprima in uno degli uffici per fare la mia deposizione, e poi diverse volte nella stanza degli interrogatori per sbloccare gli incappucciati che avevo pietrificato personalmente, in modo che anche loro potessero essere interrogati.

Ogni pochi minuti la porta si apre, e fa il proprio ingresso una pletora variegata di persone: Auror più o meno scarmigliati, personale di Hogwarts per testimoniare su quanto accaduto a scuola, civili feriti e/o incazzati e/o spaventati (molti dei quali conosco di persona), prigionieri incappucciati, barellieri di San Mungo venuti a prendere qualcuno che necessita di cure. Ron ogni tanto, quando rientra per accompagnare qualcuno, fa la sua comparsa per riferirmi le ultime novità sui membri dell'Ordine e sulle famiglie degli Auror che conosco e che non sono ancora passate di qua.

Gli Auror hanno collegato questo colpo di mano agli attacchi degli ultimi mesi, compreso quello che ho subito io e che era, di fatto, destinato a Ginny e al bambino che porta in grembo. A quanto pare Nott è riuscito a imporre a Daphne Greengrass un _Imperio_ , costringendola a far sì che Ginny si trovasse in una delle strade secondarie intorno a Diagon Alley quella mattina – e a prendersi la colpa, nel caso le cose fossero andate come avrebbe voluto lui. È stata una fortuna che ci fossi anche io.

Purtroppo la stragrande maggioranza dei nostri amici sono stati trovati in condizioni non esattamente rosee, malmenati, legati e imbavagliati, probabilmente in attesa che qualcuno del gruppo dei Puristi passasse a raccattarli come pacchi una volta finita l'operazione di sovvertimento dell'ordine costituito. Gli unici, al momento, ad aver rimediato solo l'imprigionamento senza botte sono Andromeda e il piccolo Teddy, forse per il legame di sangue con la famiglia Black.

La buona notizia è che nessuno è in pericolo di vita o rimarrà menomato.

Sono sola, giochicchiando col libro che ho tra le mani, quando per la milionesima volta una delle porte si apre e una Auror, di tre o quattro anni più vecchia di me, che a Hogwarts era un Corvonero e della quale non ricordo il nome, mi fa cenno di raggiungerla.

Sono già stata lì dentro e so già cosa mi aspetta: un assalitore pietrificato steso a terra, bloccato mani e piedi con manette indistruttibili, con due Auror pronti a sedare qualsiasi accenno di ribellione. Davanti a lui, uno spoglio tavolo di legno, colpito da una luce così netta e forte da sembrare quella di una sala operatoria, all'altro lato del quale sta seduto Elphias Doge. Il suo viso austero sembra impenetrabile, ma io che lo conosco da anni colgo i segni della stanchezza nel suo colorito chiazzato, nel modo in cui di tanto in tanto strizza gli occhi. È un uomo che ha un grande senso del dovere, ma alla sua età ormai esso non basta più e mi domando, non per la prima volta stanotte, chi abbia deciso che sia proprio lui a doversi sobbarcare il peso di tutti questi interrogatori. Lo sguardo mi corre brevemente al grande specchio magico sulla destra, dietro cui si nasconde l'ufficio dal quale il Ministro osserva e ascolta tutto ciò che succede qui e nelle altre stanze degli interrogatori.

La rabbia, che stanotte continua a sobbollire sottopelle e non sembra volersene andare, erutta all'improvviso avvolgendomi lo stomaco quando vedo chi devo sbloccare: l'unico falso Draco che ho pietrificato di persona.

Theodore Nott.

Resisto a malapena alla tentazione di mollare un calcio alla sua forma supina e immobile, e forse è solo il rumore dell'altra porta che si apre sul lato opposto della stanza a distrarmi da questo desiderio.

Il volto pallido e stiracchiato di Harry fa capolino da un corridoio poco illuminato. Se Ron è stato destinato ad affiancare l'Auror che coordina i gruppi di ufficiali che stanno controllando le persone che potrebbero essere sotto attacco, Harry ha passato la nottata a occuparsi di una parte degli interrogatori, il mio compreso, come supporto a John Dawlish, che sta entrando dietro di lui.

Immagino che in questo caso vogliano affiancare entrambi Doge.

«Bene, ci siamo tutti» dice quest'ultimo. «Per cortesia, signorina Granger, proceda.»

Io annuisco, mi porto a un passo da Nott e rimuovo l'incantesimo che lo immobilizza e che mantiene bloccati anche gli effetti della Polisucco i quali, ormai scaduti, svaniscono immediatamente, rivelando le sue vere fattezze e confermando l'indicazione della Mappa del Malandrino.

Tutti gli altri incappucciati hanno iniziato a lottare contro le manette non appena sbloccati.

Non Nott.

No: lui mantiene fin da subito uno sguardo lucido, acuto, e una calma così completa da parere innaturale e, dopo aver osservato rapidamente i contorni della stanza e i volti dei presenti, si concentra sul mio.

Un sorriso sardonico gli solleva un angolo della bocca.

«Hai vinto la battaglia, puttana sanguemarcio, ma non temere: _lui_ verrà a prenderti. E allora perderai tutta la tua baldanza. Un pezzo alla volta, insieme alle parti che taglierà via da quel tuo corpo disgustoso prima di privarti della tua inutile vita.»

La cattiveria che trasuda dalle sue parole è tale da gelarmi il sangue e bloccarmi sul posto, come se fossi io stessa la vittima di un _Petrificus Totalus_.

Lo stesso non si può dire dei due Auror che lo circondano: uno si china e lo strattona, mentre l'altro gli intima il silenzio.

Nott si limita a ridere, una risata colma di perfidia che mi penetra fino in fondo allo stomaco.

«Fate pure i bulli, ora, traditori del sangue, ma sarete spazzati via e non ve ne accorgerete nemmeno.»

I due non si scompongono, a differenza mia, ma si limitano a sollevarlo per le ascelle con movimenti pratici e professionali, e a farlo accomodare sulla sedia davanti al tavolo.

«Grazie, signorina Granger, può andare» mi invita Doge.

Per un attimo non ci riesco, e resto lì dove sono. Non so perché, in tutta questa folle nottata e con tutto quello che ho affrontato in passato, siano state proprio le parole cattive di Nott a gelarmi in questo modo. Forse è solo la proverbiale goccia che fa traboccare il vaso.

Doge se ne accorge e fa cenno alla Auror sulla porta di accompagnarmi. Il suo viso severo si è addolcito.

«Non si preoccupi, Hermione, quelle del signor Nott sono parole al vento.»

Mentre l'Auror mi accompagna fuori con gentilezza, un'altra risata di Theodore mi risuona nelle orecchie.

«Ti illudi, vecchio. E non chiamarmi Nott: io per te sono Mr. Y.»

Su quell'ultima parola la porta mi si chiude alle spalle e io rimango lì davanti, in penombra.

Sola, preoccupata e raggelata.

«Professoressa Granger, è tutto a posto?» mi chiede uno dei due ragazzi posti a guardia di Draco.

Mi riscuoto e annuisco, e impongo ai miei piedi di muoversi uno davanti all'altro per portarmi fino alla panca che ormai ho reclamato come mia.

Mi ci lascio cadere con un lungo sospiro, col quale cerco di buttare fuori il senso di gelo che ha sostituito la rabbia, il timore che non sia finita qui.

Quando sollevo lo sguardo, che non mi ero nemmeno accorta di aver spostato sul pavimento, incrocio quello di Draco.

Preoccupato, addolorato. Triste, rassegnato e sconfitto.

E solo, infinitamente solo.

Il cuore mi fa una capriola nel petto e l'unica cosa che vorrei è correre da lui, stringerlo e sussurrargli che andrà tutto bene.

Che non è solo.

Lui, però, abbassa di nuovo lo sguardo, rivestendosi della sua falsa indifferenza, e la magia che ci ha tenuti incatenati per questi pochi istanti si spezza e crolla a terra con un tintinnio di vetri infranti.


	72. 70: Dove non batte il sole

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Sono passate altre due ore da quando sono uscita dalla stanza dove stanno interrogando Nott, anzi, “Mr. Y.”

Tzè.

Chissà perché certa gente deve per forza trovarsi un nuovo nome quando passa al “lato oscuro”. Beh, il suo fa proprio schifo.

In ogni caso sono le sette del mattino, fuori la notte ha lasciato il posto alla luce grigio acciaio che precede l'alba nei giorni piovosi e, da quando mi sono seduta al mio posto, Draco non mi ha più degnata di uno sguardo.

Una parte di me vorrebbe urlare ma, in fondo, sapevo già che non sarebbe stato facile. Che ogni difficoltà ci avrebbe mandati indietro di un passo.

Solo… non mi aspettavo che sarebbe successo così presto. Avrei preferito avere un po' di tempo per iniziare a mettere i primi mattoni di una vera relazione, prima di ritrovarmi tra capo e collo una crisi nazionale.

Il rumore di una porta che si richiude mi distrae dai miei pensieri e, un attimo dopo, mi trovo davanti Harry, che si passa una mano nei capelli arruffati cercando di mascherare uno sbadiglio.

«Finalmente ci hanno concesso di fare una pausa» sospira. «Ti va un caffè nel mio ufficio?»

Io sposto lo sguardo su Draco. Non mi va di abbandonarlo, anche se sta fingendo che io non sia qui.

Harry coglie la mia occhiata.

«Non preoccuparti, deve restare qui finché non gli faranno firmare le carte dell'interrogatorio, e dato il caos di questa notte, ci vorrà ancora un pezzo.»

Riesco a fare un debole sorriso, il primo da quando ho sentito quell'esplosione e mi sono trovata catapultata in una fottutissima battaglia e, prima di pentirmene, chiudo il libro che ho tenuto in grembo per tutta la notte senza riuscire a leggere più di poche parole e mi alzo.

Mi fa male dappertutto, sono esausta e so perfettamente che questa stanchezza non è solo fisica, ma mi costringo a seguire il mio amico lungo il corridoio.

Sono solo pochi mesi che il quartier generale si è trasferito in questo edificio, la cui posizione è segretissima e protetta da un _Incantus Fidelium_ – infatti io, come qualunque altro testimone o delinquente sia passato di qui, ci sono arrivata tramite una branca speciale della Metropolvere, che impedisce di localizzare la destinazione o tracciare il viaggio. L'unica cosa che si sa è che si trova nelle campagne appena fuori dall'area metropolitana di Londra. Dalle finestre si vede solo un parco del quale, a causa della fitta presenza di alberi, è impossibile stimare le dimensioni, inoltre la vegetazione impedisce di vedere eventuali punti di riferimento esterni, facendo così in modo che chiunque sia rinchiuso qui dentro non abbia la più pallida idea di dove si trova.

L'ufficio che Harry divide con Ron è un bugigattolo in fondo a un corridoio secondario ma, quando è stato assegnato loro nel momento del trasferimento, hanno festeggiato come se gli avessero dato lo Studio Ovale alla Casa Bianca. In effetti rispetto all'ufficio comune delle reclute dei primi anni, che ho avuto modo di visitare quando il Dipartimento era ancora all'interno del Ministero, è un enorme passo avanti.

Scosto una pila di pergamene da una delle sedie e mi accomodo, mentre Harry prepara il caffè con una macchinetta babbana che abbiamo comprato insieme l'anno scorso, l'unico modello che abbiamo trovato che non esplode in presenza della magia.

«In teoria non potrei ancora diffondere notizie, ma qui tutti ti conoscono e mi hanno detto che con te posso fare un'eccezione. Tanto comunque in mattinata uscirà un comunicato stampa ufficiale e non penso che ti precipiterai da Rita Skeeter con tutti i dettagli più succosi appena finiamo di parlare.»

Mi si solleva un angolo della bocca.

«Ah no? Col rapporto idilliaco che abbiamo, io e la _cara_ Rita…»

Lui scoppia a ridere.

«Su, raccontami tutto» lo incalzo appena mi mette la tazza fumante davanti. Prendo un sorso, e già mi sembra di stare meglio.

«Stiamo ancora cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi» risponde lui dopo aver preso un sorso. «Da quel che si è capito stanotte, si tratta di un gruppo che ha cercato di ricalcare le gesta di Voldemort e dei Mangiamorte – anzi, molti dei componenti sono Mangiamorte: gente che ha scontato la sua pena ad Azkaban o addirittura persone insospettabili, che non si sapeva fossero stati nell'Esercito Oscuro.

Nessuno dei catturati ha ancora fatto il nome del capo della banda, però, anche se abbiamo qualche sospetto. Però, tieniti forte: quello stronzo di Nott era uno dei secondi in comando.»

«Davvero?»

Non so perché, ma la cosa non mi sorprende più di tanto. In fondo, è sempre stato piuttosto intelligente, anche se ciò non gli ha certo impedito di diventare anche un grandissimo stronzo.

«Sì. E anche Goyle ha fatto carriera.»

«Beh, se Goyle era un pezzo grosso, inizio a capire perché hanno fallito su tutta la linea o quasi» sogghigno.

«Perfida» risponde lui.

«Realista» il mio ghigno si allarga.

«Sta di fatto, comunque, che del caro scimmione al momento non c'è traccia. È riuscito a sfuggirci e ad andare a nascondersi in qualche buchetto puzzolente.»

«Lo troverete, ne sono sicura. Ciò che mi lascia perplessa è…Ma davvero pensavano che, vedendo copie di Draco e Pansy ovunque, nessuno avrebbe mangiato la foglia?»

«Beh, contavano sul fatto che si pensasse che i due veri Parkinson e Malfoy fossero tra questi. Anche perché quelli reali, nel loro piano, non sarebbero stati in giro a confermare o smentire.»

«In che senso, scusa?»

«Nel senso che l'idea era quella di farli fuori. È per questo che hai trovato Nott e Bulstrode in camera di Draco: erano lì per ucciderlo.»

Mi ritrovo quasi a sputacchiare il mio caffè.

«Tutta la faccenda degli specchi soporiferi e dell'ordine di restare in camera aveva questo preciso scopo» continua lui.

«Volevano ammazzarlo nel sonno?!» La mia non è tanto una domanda, quanto più un grido strozzato.

La sua espressione è cupa quando annuisce.

«Lui, e anche Pansy. Le hanno raccontato un mucchio di frottole su un fantomatico partito politico per propugnare i diritti dei purosangue, ma in realtà volevano solo tenersela buona e accondiscendente per farle fare da capro espiatorio. Infatti molti dei discorsi che le sono stati fatti contenevano anche velate minacce.»

«Perché proprio loro?»

«Perché sono perfetti. Pensaci, Herm: sono il ragazzo che ha tentato per un anno di uccidere Silente e la sua amichetta, quella che voleva consegnarmi a Voldemort. Chi meglio di loro?»

Un sospiro è l'unica risposta che riesco a dargli.

«Eppure è stata proprio Pansy quella che ha cercato di far scattare l'allarme. È andata da Ron prima che l'incantesimo dello specchio la facesse addormentare, perché c'erano delle cose che non le quadravano, soprattutto l'insistenza di Millicent affinché restasse in camera sua.»

«Ma non erano amiche?»

«A quanto pare no, almeno da parte di Bulstrode. Quando le abbiamo chiesto perché abbia acconsentito a sacrificare la sua amica, ha risposto: “ma quale amica, mi sta sul cazzo da una vita. Si crede superiore solo perché è bella, ma è talmente stupida che non si è mai accorta che non la sopporto. La sua condiscendenza se la può ficcare dove non batte il sole, quella stronza.” Testuali parole.»

La bocca mi si spalanca da sola.

«Merlino, sono sempre più contenta di essere finita in Grifondoro.»

Harry mi fa l'occhiolino.

«Tranquilla, la tua unica alternativa sarebbe stata Corvonero. Sono io che ho corso il pericolo più grande. E comunque, Bulstrode ha poco da fare la galletta: sarà lei a finire in un posto in cui non batte il sole… una bella vacanzina ad Azkaban non gliela leva nessuno. A lei, a suo marito quando lo troveremo, e al suo amante.»

«Nott?» chiedo, pensando a come Millicent travestita da Pansy abbia chiamato “amore” il finto Draco.

«Sì, proprio lui. E, da quel che dicono, Goyle non ha mai sospettato nulla.»

«Ripeto: meno male che non sono finita in quel covo di serpi.»

Entrambi sorseggiamo per un po' il caffè in silenzio. Una pioggia debole ma insistente bagna il vetro della minuscola finestra nell'angolo in alto, alle spalle di Harry. Per qualche minuto mi distraggo a seguirne le tracce, tanto che quasi mi perdo le prime parole che il mio amico pronuncia dopo aver posato la tazza sulla scrivania.

«Non ha voluto parlare di te, neanche sotto minacce pesanti.»

Non c'è bisogno che mi dica chi. Sento freddo, molto più di quello che sarebbe giustificabile visto il clima e la mia stanchezza.

«Spiega» riesco ad articolare.

«Continuava a dire che non era vero che avete passato la serata insieme. Quando gli abbiamo fatto presente che senza testimoni che accertassero la sua estraneità ai fatti, le porte di Azkaban si sarebbero aperte anche per lui, ha scrollato le spalle.» Vorrei saltare in piedi, urlare a Harry che Draco è solo un cretino e poi andare a prendere a ceffoni quest'ultimo. Vorrei, ma non ne ho le energie. «Ovviamente era una bugia: le informazioni che abbiamo ottenuto da Bulstrode e dagli altri sono sufficienti a chiarire che lui è solo un capro espiatorio che non era a conoscenza di nulla, ma comunque per buona misura lo abbiamo costretto a prendere il Veritaserum. Anche allora, nonostante non abbia avuto alcuna remora a raccontare per filo e per segno tutto il resto, dal rapporto con suo padre agli incontri con Nott e Goyle, quando si è trattato di parlare del tuo coinvolgimento ha opposto resistenza. Sai che maghi abbastanza allenati sono in grado di resistere agli effetti della pozione, no? Beh, lui allenato non lo è affatto, a detta di Dawlish, ma era talmente determinato che c'è quasi riuscito. Cosa sta succedendo, Hermione?»

Sospiro, ripensando alle sue parole di quella notte, in infermeria, quando pensava che stessi dormendo e non potessi sentirlo.

«Succede che pensa di non avere scampo a un destino da nemico pubblico. Che per quanto si sforzi, il Lato Oscuro cercherà sempre di risucchiarlo al suo interno con la violenza e il ricatto. Beh, direi che tutta questa faccenda con Nott non ha fatto altro che alimentare questa convinzione. Succede che pensa che non avrà mai un posto nel mondo magico e di conseguenza crede che stare con lui significherebbe l'esilio anche per me. L'esilio o la morte. Dopo quello che è successo alla signora Malfoy…»

«Scusa, ma in questo caso è stato solo una vittima… anzi, per quanto mi secchi ammetterlo, in fondo è sempre stato una vittima. Una vittima incapace di ribellarsi, che sicuramente all'inizio ha anche goduto del ruolo che ricopriva e che in questi mesi avrebbe potuto parlare ma non l'ha fatto, ma, ecco, non è lui il cattivo con la C maiuscola. Al limite è uno stronzo.»

Sbuffo.

«Beh, non posso pretendere comprensione, da te. Lo capisco.»

Harry solleva la tazza, se la rigira tra le mani, guarda quel che è rimasto del suo caffè prima di bere un sorso.

«No, non sono sicuro che tu capisca. Non lo odio, ok? Non penso, come fanno in tanti, che bisognerebbe chiuderlo ad Azkaban e buttare la chiave, anche se forse tra tutti dovrei essere uno di quelli che ha più diritto di pensarlo. Credo che debba essere libero di vivere la sua vita come qualcuno che ha pagato per quello che ha fatto. Tranquillo, senza debiti residui, libero di lavorare e farsi una famiglia ed essere felice.» Posa di nuovo la tazza e qualcosa brucia nel suo sguardo. «Però credo anche che per l'ennesima volta abbia dimostrato di non essere alla tua altezza. Di non essere la persona che la donna più coraggiosa e onesta e forte del mondo magico inglese e dell'intero Regno Unito si merita. E credo che tu non capisca questa cosa perché non ti vedi così, ma lo sei.»

«Non è vero. Io…»

«Ecco, proprio come dicevo» mi interrompe lui con un sorriso, che però si spegne subito in un'espressione determinata. «Sai cosa mi fa incazzare? Che io sono _onorato_ di essere tuo amico, che ringrazio tutti i giorni la fortuna di averti portata nella mia vita, e con me un sacco di altre persone. E lui cosa fa? Invece di baciare la terra dove cammini ti tiene a distanza perché è troppo concentrato su sé stesso. E tu non meriti qualcuno così… e non solo perché sei quella che sei. Nessuno si merita qualcuno così, neanche la persona più mediocre sulla faccia della terra.»

«Io non credo che lo faccia perché è concentrato su di sé» protesto.

«Pensi così perché sei innamorata, mia cara.»

«Dici che ha dimostrato di non essere all'altezza, ma cosa avrebbe dovuto fare, Harry?» controbatto, cercando di sviare un argomento che non sono ancora pronta per discutere.

«Parlare con te. Con Minerva. Cosa pensava, che avremmo permesso a gente come Nott di fare del male a suo padre? Certo, Lucius Malfoy non è l'immagine del cittadino modello, ma anche lui ha scontato la sua pena e ora, anche se è matto da legare, è praticamente innocuo.»

«Non lo so, Harry, ok? Magari pensava che, se avesse parlato, avreste pensato che entrambi fossero coinvolti, colpevoli. Guarda soltanto l'accoglienza che ha ricevuto a Hogwarts. E quello che è successo stanotte.»

«Ma noi non siamo…» inizia lui, ma il resto della frase viene coperto da un suono improvviso e stridente.

«Cos'è?» grido per sovrastare quel rumore terribile, coprendomi le orecchie nel vano tentativo di non farmi triturare i timpani.

Harry è già in piedi, con la bacchetta tra le dita e ogni traccia di stanchezza evaporata dalle sue fattezze. La sua espressione ora è tesa, una preoccupazione che riverbera nel mio stomaco, insieme a una bassa vibrazione nel pavimento che non promette niente di buono.

«L'allarme generale. Stai qui, è più sicuro» mi grida e, prima ancora che io possa rispondergli, è già sparito lungo il corridoio.

Stare qui? Non ci penso nemmeno.

Mi armo di bacchetta e del fondo della mia riserva di coraggio, che è già stata messa alla prova diverse volte stanotte, e anche io esco dall'ufficio, diretta verso la sala d'aspetto.

Verso Draco.


	73. 71: Distorsioni

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Le ultime ore sono trascorse come in una sorta di trance. Come se qualcuno mi avesse strappato il cervello dal corpo e l'avesse messo da qualche parte di fronte a me, in modo che io mi possa vedere.

Che io possa vedere la miseria che anima la mia esistenza.

Cos'altro sono se non un inutile mucchio di ossa e muscoli, uno spreco di spazio?

Uno spreco del tempo e delle energie dell'unica persona viva e vera che percorre le strade di questo stupido pianeta.

Ha senso lottare per ogni boccata d'aria, quando ci sarà sempre qualcuno pronto a spingermi sotto? Ha senso, se le mani tese verso di me si rivelano solo delle illusioni, miraggi causati dalla distorsione della luce sul pelo dell'acqua, per me che guardo da sotto cercando di emergere?

Ha senso, se nemmeno io stesso sono capace di proteggere i frammenti congelati di me, che restano come detriti all'interno del vuoto che ho nel petto?

Le accuse di Minerva e di Filius hanno fatto male. Troppo male, e non avrebbero dovuto. Non avrei dovuto lasciarli entrare, non avrei dovuto permettere alla minuscola parte di me che ancora crede che esista la speranza, di costruire un sogno in cui le persone che mi circondano non siano pronte a saltarmi al collo senza nemmeno soffermarsi a pensare.

Le accuse di Minerva e di Filius sono la dimostrazione che non c'è posto per me in Inghilterra.

Non c'è posto per me nel mondo magico.

Non c'è posto per me.

Non c'è, e l'unica a non volerlo capire è lei, Hermione Granger.

O forse semplicemente non capisce che è non è attratta da me, da me, da quello che sono, ma dalla pena che le faccio, dal mio essere l' _underdog_.

Perché, in fondo, io non sono niente. Sono un mucchietto di molecole senza senso intorno a un vuoto, e sparisco di fronte a lei, alla sua forza, alla sua intelligenza, al suo cuore. Che motivo avrebbe di amarmi?

Non voglio, non voglio essere qui quando realizzerà tutto questo. Se il rifiuto di Minerva e di Filius è stato come un coltello roventi sulla pelle, cosa potrebbe causare quello di Hermione?

Sento il suo sguardo che mi accarezza, insistente, e per una volta esso non mi scalda. Al contrario, aumenta il senso di gelo, di perdita che provo.

Aumenta l'urgenza di andarmene, di prendere mio padre e sparire, stavolta del tutto.

Quando Potter finalmente viene a prenderla, è con sollievo che guardo la sua schiena sparire lungo il corridoio. Spero che il Bambino Sopravvissuto sia abbastanza intelligente da rimandarla a Hogwarts subito.

Uno strappo netto e via, entra il pilota automatico. Non c'è più bisogno di me. L'unica cosa che serve è qualcuno che tenga al sicuro Lucius finché sarà necessario.

«Signor Malfoy, una parola, per favore.»

La voce di una Auror penetra nei miei pensieri non appena Hermione ha svoltato l'angolo ed è scomparsa dalla mia vista.

Mi riscuoto e vedo una ragazza che avrà tre o quattro anni più di me che mi fa cenno. È la stessa che ha più volte convocato Hermione nelle sale interrogatori questa notte.

Non ho idea di cosa vogliano ancora da me, ho detto loro tutto quello che volevano sentire e anche di più. Ho detto loro anche cose che non li riguardavano e che mi hanno strappato col Veritaserum e le minacce.

Mi hanno svuotato, e ora vengono a prendere anche l'involucro. Buon pro gli faccia, per quel che mi serve. Mi alzo stancamente, affiancato dai miei babysitter.

Nella stanza c'è solo il vecchio Doge, senza altri cani da guardia. È solo quando l'uomo fa cenno ai miei accompagnatori di uscire che lo stupore riesce a penetrare almeno in parte il senso di irrealtà che circonda i miei pensieri.

«Accomodati, ragazzo» mi dice con una voce sorprendentemente forte dati l'ora, il fatto che è stato in piedi tutta la notte a torchiare stronzi e il colorito cadaverico del suo viso.

Mi muovo automaticamente verso la sedia mentre l'indifferenza torna ad avvolgermi.

«Alla luce delle testimonianze emerse stanotte, che hanno confermato la tua estraneità al piano per sovvertire l'ordine costituito, il Ministro ha deciso di rilasciarti. Dovrai attendere ancora un po' in sala d'aspetto perché ci sono dei documenti che devi firmare, ma non sarai più sorvegliato. Nel giro di un paio d'ore potrai tornare a Hogwarts.»

Hogwarts. Solo la parola mi fa torcere lo stomaco.

«Grazie» risponde il mio pilota automatico, anche se non ho molto di cui essere grato. Mi alzo, pronto a uscire.

Lui solleva lo sguardo e la sua espressione si fa meno tesa e, forse, ancora un po' più stanca.

«Prima che tu vada, ragazzo, c'è un'altra cosa che vorrei dirti.» Attende che io mi volti verso di lui e si schiarisce la gola prima di proseguire. «Le persone sbagliano, a volte anche clamorosamente e, purtroppo, a volte quegli errori gli rimangono appiccicati addosso. Sia agli occhi degli altri, sia ai propri. Forse _soprattutto_ ai propri. E tutto ciò genera sfiducia reciproca. Sono abbastanza vecchio da averlo visto tante, troppe volte. Quello che è successo stanotte è figlio di quella sfiducia, su tutti i fronti. Spero che un giorno potrai tornare a fidarti delle persone che ti circondano, a fidarti abbastanza da chiedere aiuto.»

Rido senza alcun divertimento.

«E di chi avrei dovuto fidarmi, sentiamo? Dei miei colleghi che, dopo mesi sotto lo stesso tetto, mi sono saltati alla gola senza fermasi un solo secondo a riflettere? Di voi Aurors, che mi avete braccato per anni?»

«Puoi fidarti di noi Aurors e del Ministro: in fondo ti abbiamo inflitto la pena minima per le tue colpe e consideriamo pagato il tuo debito. Sei un cittadino come tutti gli altri, nel bene e nel male. Puoi fidarti di quelli tra i tuoi colleghi che ti hanno difeso, in primis la signorina Granger, qua fuori, che era pronta a sgozzare qualcuno pur di dimostrare la tua innocenza» risponde lui in tono secco, ignaro della fitta lancinante che queste ultime parole causano al mio vuoto. La sua voce si ammorbidisce quando prosegue: «Lo so che non è facile, ragazzo, che dopo una vita in fuga è difficile imparare ad abbassare la guardia, accettare che non tutti vogliono farti la pelle. Lo so che purtroppo ci sarà sempre qualcuno che vorrà vederti affogare, perché non trova modi più costruttivi per sfogare un rancore che non ha niente a che fare con te. Quello che vorrei tu capissi è che non sono tutti così. Che qualcuno disposto a darti una mano c'è, in caso di necessità.»

«Non è abbastanza. Per una persona disposta a darmi aiuto, ce ne sono cento che mi vogliono morto» rispondo, atono. Non ha più importanza. «Sono e resterò il pupillo del Signore Oscuro, e tanto basta.»

Doge sospira.

«Io non credo che tu lo sia, non più. E come me i miei colleghi. So che non riuscirò a convincerti di questo, ma ti prego di ascoltare il consiglio di un vecchio rimbambito che ha visto troppo e ha dormito troppo poco: se dovessi trovarti di nuovo in una situazione ambigua, se qualcuno dovesse cercare di coinvolgerti in qualcosa che non vuoi, parla col signor Potter o con la signorina Granger. Se non sei in grado di fidarti di nessun altro, prova a fidarti almeno di loro. O di me, se preferisci. Avremmo potuto, tutti insieme, risparmiare tanto dolore a tutti… anche a te.»

Come posso spiegare a quest'uomo, ingenuo nella sua fiducia nelle istituzioni, che non importa se Potter o Granger o lui stesso sono disposti a credermi, quando nessun altro è propenso a farlo?

Non posso, quindi mi limito ad annuire prima di uscire. Prima di chiudere definitivamente alle mie spalle la porta di un sogno idiota, il sogno della normalità.

Nell'atrio c'è un gruppetto di cinque giovani apprendisti Auror che parlotta in un angolo – tra cui i miei babysitter, che mi salutano con un cenno e tornano subito a rivolgere l'attenzione ai loro amici – e nessuna traccia di Granger. Meglio così. Torno a occupare la panca di prima e a seguire con lo sguardo il disegno sulle mattonelle, cercando di bloccare i pensieri.

«Malfoy, noi stiamo andando nella caffetteria al piano di sopra per fare colazione, ti va di venire? Torneremo prima che i tuoi documenti siano pronti.»

Sollevo lo sguardo fino a incrociare quello di un'apprendista che indica un'ampia rampa di scale sull'altro lato della sala d'aspetto. La riconosco, anche se non riesco a ricordarmi il suo nome: era nella mia Casa, al secondo anno quando io ero al settimo, quindi si è diplomata la scorsa estate. È carina, coi capelli rossi stretti in una treccia che le ricade sulla spalla, gli occhi verdi che scintillano in un viso dall'ovale perfetto e due fossette che danno al suo sorriso un'aura dolce e simpatica.

È carina e mi guarda con un'aria di malcelata aspettativa che raramente mi è stata rivolta negli ultimi anni. Dalla battaglia, dalla mia caduta. L'aria di qualcuno che, pur non conoscendoti, ti trova attraente e spera che tu risponda in modo positivo alla sua mossa di avvicinamento.

Se le cose stessero diversamente, se fossi un normale cittadino, magari … No. Se le cose stessero diversamente, in questo momento sarei a Hogwarts e mi sarei appena svegliato tra le braccia di una donna da cui nel mondo reale devo stare lontano, per non distruggerla.

E non voglio distruggere nemmeno questa ragazza.

Apro la bocca per ringraziarla e declinare educatamente l'invito, quando un suono stridente taglia le parole che avrei voluto pronunciare e rischia di spaccarmi in due il cranio.

La ragazza sbarra gli occhi e la sua esclamazione di sorpresa mi arriva sopra la cacofonia: «l'allarme!»

Prima che possa chiederle cosa sta succedendo, mi dà le spalle e torna dagli altri Aurors, che hanno tutti la bacchetta tra le dita e si guardano intorno con aria spaesata.

Mi alzo per raggiungerli, ed è in quel momento che la porta d'ingresso esplode.


	74. 72: La mia unica utilità

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Mi getto a terra e rotolo sotto la panca che ho occupato fino a un attimo fa, proteggendomi la testa con le braccia mentre schegge di legno piovono sul pavimento e, a giudicare dagli strilli di dolore, sul gruppetto di apprendisti.

Mi rialzo, fronteggiando la nuvola di polvere che ha preso il posto della porta, in mezzo alla quale sei o sette sagome scure fanno la loro comparsa.

I ragazzi si riprendono e fronteggiano i nuovi venuti mentre, da qualche parte alle mie spalle, nel cuore del palazzo, si propaga il suono di un'esplosione e il fondo del mio stomaco crolla fino al livello delle scarpe.

“Non di nuovo!” faccio in tempo a pensare, prima di dover schivare un incantesimo vagante.

La mia bacchetta è rimasta a Hogwarts, sotto la custodia di Minerva, il che significa che sono nella merda fino al collo. Mi guardo intorno cercando qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa possa servire per difendermi, ma è uno sforzo vano, dato che uno degli incappucciati mi raggiunge puntandomi addosso la bacchetta.

È solo la presenza di spirito allenata da anni di fuga che mi permette di scansare il colpo. Anziché gettarmi all'indietro, allontanarmi, mi butto in avanti, brancando il mio assalitore intorno alla vita e facendogli perdere l'equilibrio. Roviniamo a terra in un groviglio di arti, dal quale sono più veloce di lui a districarmi. Con un calcio diretto alla sua mano gli faccio schizzare via la bacchetta, dopodiché ho tutto il tempo di assestargli un colpo alla tempia per tramortirlo. Di sicuro non si tratta di una persona abituata al combattimento.

Mi prendo un secondo per osservarlo, ora che il cappuccio è caduto all'indietro scoprendogli del tutto la faccia: si tratta di un vecchio amico di mio padre, uno di quelli che simpatizzava per il Signore Oscuro pur senza aver mai fatto parte dei Mangiamorte. Deglutisco polvere e nausea.

Un rumore attira la mia attenzione e mi trovo faccia a faccia con una donna incappucciata che mi punta la bacchetta addosso, iniziando a pronunciare un incantesimo. D'istinto mi lancio di lato, mentre un altro incantesimo la colpisce in pieno, mandandola lunga e distesa a terra.

Mi volto di scatto nella direzione da cui quest'ultimo è giunto e, tra la polvere e la confusione, la vedo.

Hermione Granger emerge dal corridoio lungo il quale era sparita meno di mezz'ora fa. Gli occhi che lanciano fiamme, le labbra strette in una linea dura, i capelli scarmigliati, la bacchetta tesa in avanti in una posa letale.

Bellissima.

I nostri sguardi si incrociano e un angolo della sua bocca si solleva. È solo un istante, poi la sua attenzione schizza verso il gruppo di apprendisti che cerca di tenere a bada ciò che resta degli incappucciati. Una serie serrata di incantesimi lascia la punta della sua bacchetta con una velocità impressionante e una parte di me si gonfia di orgoglio.

Approfitto della distrazione che mi ha fornito per scandagliare il pavimento alla ricerca della bacchetta del primo incappucciato: di sicuro non potrò trarne grandi performances, ma è sempre meglio di niente.

Prima che io possa trovarla, però, uno scricchiolio sinistro sopra la mia testa mi fa alzare lo sguardo.

Crepe, ci sono delle grosse crepe che stanno espandendosi sul soffitto diversi metri sopra di me, che sembra quasi volersi incurvare verso l'interno, come se…

Non penso più, mi limito a scattare. Mi alzo, dribblo nemici e Auror, schivo incantesimi vaganti e calcinacci che piovono dall'alto, finché non sono vicino a lei, che continua a combattere lanciando occhiate nervose verso l'alto.

Io non guardo, non più, mi basta il rumore di uno schianto più forte degli altri a dare il via alla mia ultima mossa. Mi tuffo in avanti, su di lei, che avvolgo con un braccio mentre il pavimento si avvicina. Una torsione del busto e prendo il grosso dell'impatto sulla spalla destra, un'altra ci fa rotolare finché la forma meravigliosa e familiare di Hermione è sotto di me. Al riparo, per quanto ne possa offrire il mio misero corpo. Forse è questa, la sua unica utilità, la _mia_ unica utilità: fare da scudo alla donna che amo e morire felice.

Incasso il collo tra le spalle e attendo che il mondo mi crolli addosso.

  
  


**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Il contraccolpo della caduta mi ruba il fiato dai polmoni e rischia di farmi perdere la bacchetta, anche se Draco ha cercato in ogni modo di ripararmi.

Se il mio corpo è in balia di lui e degli eventi, il mio cervello non ha smesso per un istante di lavorare, valutare, pianificare per il tempo eterno eppure brevissimo che è trascorso dal momento in cui Draco mi ha abbrancata e quello in cui siamo entrati in contatto col pavimento.

Non penso, agisco, muovendo la bacchetta tra le dita scivolose di sudore nervoso mentre nella mente formo l'incantesimo non verbale – non riuscirei mai a pronunciarlo a voce alta, ora. Non abbastanza in fretta. Sento il cuore che sbatte con violenza contro le costole, mentre la mano compie l'ultimo gesto proprio nell'istante in cui il soffitto cede con un suono raccapricciante.

Un pezzo enorme di soletta si stacca e inizia a cadere dritto verso di noi, verso la schiena di Draco, che incombe su di me rigido sui gomiti, pronto a ricevere l'impatto. Pronto a sorreggere perfino la volta del cielo col suo corpo, a sacrificarsi per proteggermi.

Cade e si infrange in mille frammenti sullo scudo di magia che ho appena levato col mio _Protego Horribilis_.

Tutt'intorno a noi, porzioni di soffitto si schiantano a terra come pioggia facendo sobbalzare il pavimento, ma non riesco a intravedere altro che sagome nel nugolo soffocante di polvere che si è sollevata e che ora mulina contro i confini dello scudo.

Draco ha abbandonato parte della propria rigidità, si guarda intorno prima di spostare gli occhi nei miei.

Prima che possa distoglierli, prima che possa allontanarsi, prima che possa spezzarmi di nuovo il cuore, gli arpiono la nuca e lo attiro verso di me. Verso le mie labbra che divorano le sue con un bacio affamato.

Non so cosa stia succedendo, non so se saremo ancora vivi entrambi quando tutto questo sarà finito, ma di una cosa ho la certezza: che non voglio lasciar andare quest'uomo, mai più.

Non finché avrò la certezza che nel suo cuore alberga una scintilla di amore per me.

  
  


**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Pochi minuti prima**

**Ron's p.o.v.**

  
  


Miseriaccia! Se la battaglia di Hogwarts è stata il momento peggiore della mia vita, queste ultime ore si stanno rapidamente guadagnando il secondo posto in classifica.

Ricapitoliamo. Un clone dell'ultima ragazza con cui sono stato a letto ha cercato di uccidermi. Qualcuno ha ingannato la suddetta ragazza – che inizia pure a piacermi, nonostante certe idee di merda che le circolano per la testa – e poi ha cercato di far fuori nell'ordine: i miei genitori, i miei fratelli, tutti i miei amici, il Ministro e l'intera dannatissima scuola di Hogwarts. Dopo una devastante nottata passata a salvare gente intrappolata e malmenata, torno al quartier generale e cosa trovo?

Cosa cazzo trovo?

Questi stessi bastardi con quei ridicoli cappucci bordati di viola che tentano di devastare il mio posto di lavoro e tutte le persone al suo interno! Ci sono degli idioti che stanno atterrando proprio ora sul tetto, altri che caricano la porta d'ingresso e alcuni che si affaccendano intorno a quella sul retro.

Io lo sapevo, _lo sapevo_ che dovevo andare a fare il venditore di cocco su qualche spiaggia caraibica.

Man mano che mi avvicino a cavallo della scopa, le gonadi mi girano sempre più vorticosamente. C'è un solo modo in cui questi imbecilli sono riusciti a trovare il nuovo Quartier Generale e a superare la barriera che protegge il parco: qualcuno dei nostri li ha aiutati. Più ci penso e più mi sale il nervoso.

Sono così incazzato che Schianto i primi due incappucciati che mi capitano a tiro direttamente dalla scopa, senza nemmeno fermarmi a guardarli, mentre i colleghi che sono con me fanno lo stesso.

Il capo però urla un paio di ordini e tutti ci solleviamo a una quota di cinquanta metri, mettendoci in formazione. Un'altra unità sopraggiunge da ovest, affiancandoci, mentre altri Aurors si levano in volo dal terrazzo principale.

Il secondo passaggio è più organizzato e più letale, ma lì sotto ci sono forse un'ottantina di maghi e noi siamo ventidue.

Da dove diamine è sbucata tutta questa gente? Se li sommiamo a quelli che hanno attaccato Hogwarts e a quelli che siamo riusciti a cogliere sul fatto mentre assalivano dei civili, arriviamo circa centocinquanta persone e chissà quanti altri ce ne saranno in circolazione.

Davvero, dopo il caos e la paura dell'ultima guerra magica, ci sono ancora in giro così tanti coglioni convinti che un regno di terrore e segregazione sia la soluzione più intelligente? A volte mi vien voglia di spezzare la mia bacchetta, mandare tutti a 'fanculo e ritirarmi in eremitaggio: i miei connazionali sono talmente idioti che non si meritano che io mi sbatta per mantenere l'ordine, far rispettare le leggi e, cazzo, proteggerli.

È da loro stessi che andrebbero protetti!

Il capo ordina una nuova carica e ci lanciamo di nuovo in picchiata, scagliando Schiantesimi e _Petrificus Totalus_ verso gli stronzi sul tetto, che ora stanno cercando di sfondarlo.

Stiamo riprendendo quota quando veniamo raggiunti da grida di giubilo. Sia coloro che stavano cercando di far breccia nella porta d'ingresso, sia quelli che si stavano occupando della porta sul retro hanno raggiunto il loro scopo: il Quartier Generale è stato violato.

Il capo grida un ordine e partiamo per una nuova picchiata.

  
  


**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Harry's p.o.v.**

  
  


Il Quartier Generale è nel caos.

I laboratori sul retro e la sala d'aspetto sono stati invasi da questi razzisti in cappuccio viola e ora nel tetto c'è una voragine larga diversi metri, che ha spazzato via buona parte del piano superiore – fortunatamente ancora vuoto, a parte la caffetteria, che si è salvata – e ha sfondato la soletta in più punti. La pioggia entra insieme alla luce del giorno e a uno sciame di invasati, seguiti dagli incantesimi dei miei colleghi che combattono di fuori. Sollevando lo sguardo verso la breccia ogni tanto intravedo la chioma rossa di Ron, ma non ho nemmeno il tempo di rallegrarmi del fatto che sia ancora tutto intero, né di domandarmi se Hermione è al sicuro: la mia attenzione è rivolta agli attacchi diretti verso di me… e verso l'uomo alle mie spalle.

«Ministro, dobbiamo estrarla da qui!» grida Dawlish, forse per la quinta volta, ma la risposta di Kingsley è sempre la stessa.

«Sono prima di tutto un combattente, questi bastardi non avranno la soddisfazione di vedermi scappare come un ratto!»

Stringo le labbra, astenendomi dal commentare che se non lo portiamo via di qui, questi bastardi potrebbero avere la soddisfazione di vederlo _schiattare_ come un ratto: non servirebbe a nulla.

Mi chino per schivare un Imperdonabile e la mia bacchetta è già levata per lanciare un incantesimo di risposta.

Non so da quanto combattiamo e sono stanco, dopo una notte in bianco, ma lotto contro la stanchezza perché la mia mano rimanga ferma e la mia mente lucida. Da un pezzo cerchiamo di muoverci verso il corridoio da cui si diparte la scala che scende ai sotterranei, dove sono imprigionati gli invasori catturati durante la notte, ma per farlo dobbiamo attraversare la sala d'aspetto e la nostra strada è sbarrata da un mucchio di detriti che un paio di colleghi stanno febbrilmente cercando di rimuovere mentre il gruppetto di cui faccio parte, serrato intorno al Ministro, copre loro le spalle. Non osiamo rischiare un'Apparizione, non sapendo che danni ha subito quel corridoio.

«Ministro, abbiamo aperto una breccia.»

Finalmente!

Kingsley fa per avvicinarsi, ma Dawlish lo blocca.

«Prima io, poi Clayton, poi Potter. Solo allora passa il Ministro, seguito da Blaire. Finn, Harrison, rimanete a coprirci le spalle.»

Un coro di assenso si leva da tutto il gruppo e, in men che non si dica, Dawlish è sparito nello stretto varco. Clayton lo segue e io seguo lei, senza mai abbassare la bacchetta.

La devastazione che ci aspetta al di là è perfino peggio di quella che abbiamo appena lasciato.

Uno degli apprendisti più giovani è a terra, buttato in un angolo come una bambola rotta. Non permetto alle lacrime di offuscarmi la vista mentre scansiono la zona. Altri due apprendisti lottano tra le macerie, che qui sono ancora più alte e, sul lato opposto della sala, un gruppo compatto di miei colleghi blocca il corridoio che porta verso le scale, respingendo l'attacco di almeno una decina di incappucciati.

La mia piccola unità circonda il Ministro e ci muoviamo in quella direzione.

Siamo quasi arrivati accanto a un mucchio particolarmente consistente di detriti, quando questo sembra come gonfiarsi. Come un sol uomo, i miei colleghi ed io ci gettiamo sul Ministro, cercando di fargli da scudo proprio mentre il cumulo esplode, lanciando calcinacci ovunque.

Quando la polvere si quieta, in mezzo al caos emergono le figure di Hermione e Malfoy, tutti interi e con l'aria parecchio incazzata.


	75. 73: Un semplice Wingardium Leviosa

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


C'è voluto un po', ma alla fine sono riuscita a scovare tra i meandri della memoria un incantesimo che fosse in grado di sollevare la massa di detriti che ci incombeva addosso.

Emergo in un mondo devastato, quasi lunare, un mondo nel quale il confine tra la vita e la morte è molto sottile. Non so quante altre persone ci siano, sotto queste macerie, ma purtroppo quelle che contano, ora, sono quelle che ci stanno sopra e che sono ancora intenzionate a farmi la pelle.

Un Imperdonabile mi passa sopra la testa, attizzando una rabbia che credevo ormai esausta, e sento la magia sfrigolare a fior di pelle, pronta a scatenarsi.

È allora che incrocio lo sguardo di Harry, e il sollievo si somma alla rabbia… per essere soffocato subito dopo alla vista della persona alle sue spalle.

Per le mutande sporche di Merlino, che cosa stracavolo ci fa il Ministro qui?!

Non ho tempo per cercare una risposta alla mia domanda, perché una coppia di incappucciati mi si para davanti.

Deprivo il primo della bacchetta con un rapido Expelliarmus e, fiduciosa che ora di lui si occuperà Draco, mi volto verso la seconda, ingaggiando un duello che termina con me con una ferita superficiale sullo zigomo e lei Pietrificata a terra.

Cerco con lo sguardo Draco, che sta ancora lottando con il primo assalitore, e sto per raggiungerlo quando una risata dall'alto mi blocca sul posto.

Faccio in tempo a vedere tre persone, due uomini e una donna, calare a bordo di tre scope dallo squarcio nel tetto, prima che un altro incappucciato mi colpisca al petto con una testata, mandandomi a gambe all'aria dietro un mucchio di macerie.

Finisco sotto una delle panche, miracolosamente intatta, e picchio la testa contro il muro. Rotolo e sollevo la bacchetta, di nuovo pronta a combattere anche se un po' rintronata.

L'uomo che mi ha spinta, il cui cappuccio si è abbassato rivelandolo come il cartolaio di Hogsmeade, mi aggredisce di nuovo, cercando di liberarmi della bacchetta con un colpo sul polso.

Ritraggo la mano e gli sferro un montante allo stomaco che lo fa barcollare sui detriti, fino a rovinare sul mucchio dietro di lui. Si rialza subito e mi punta la bacchetta contro, urlando “Crucio!”

Mi getto di lato, rovinando di nuovo a terra, ma mi riprendo subito e scaglio tre dei miei _Petrificus_ a distanza ravvicinata, cercando di anticipare le sue schivate.

Il terzo incantesimo lo prende in pieno, facendolo cadere accanto a me.

Da sopra il mucchio di macerie schizzano altri incantesimi così, usando come riparo il grosso lampadario di foggia antica che vi è crollato in cima, mi protendo per vedere cosa sta succedendo nella stanza.

I tre sulla scopa veleggiano a un paio di metri da terra, di fronte al gruppetto di Harry e Kingsley. Uno dei tre non è rivolto verso di loro, però, ma gira su sé stesso scandagliando l'ambiente.

Mi celo ancora di più dietro la struttura del lampadario – ringraziando il gusto ottocentesco della comunità dei maghi che ha spinto chi ha progettato il quartier generale a mettere nella sala d'aspetto questa mostruosità dai mille bracci – trattenendo l'imprecazione che mi sfugge dalle labbra quando riconosco i tre nuovi arrivati.

Albert Runcorn, Mafalda Hopkirk e, quello che pare il capo, Rabastan Lestrange, cognato di Bellatrix.

La mano mi corre da sola a massaggiare la cicatrice.

Tutt'intorno la battaglia infuria ancora. Draco combatte a mani nude con un altro incappucciato privo di bacchetta, due dei ragazzini ne fronteggiano altri e il gruppetto che difende le scale non ha ancora ceduto all'assalto combinato che sta tentando di respingere.

Nessuno bada a me.

«Arrenditi, Ministro dei miei stivali, traditore del sangue» sta dicendo Lestrange «la tua battaglia è persa. Io e i miei depureremo questo mondo dalla feccia babbana, che tu lo voglia o no.»

 _Blah blah blah_. Le solite cazzate classiste di qualcuno con un cervello così piccolo e una vita così insignificante in confronto a un ego macroscopico da dover per forza trovare un motivo per sentirsi superiori a qualcun altro. Onestamente? Hanno davvero rotto le scatole.

Sto per Schiantarlo e chiudere la faccenda, quando un incantesimo vagante schizza nella sua direzione, finendo per infrangersi su uno scudo invisibile. Accidenti!

Per un attimo mi balena l'idea di Avada-Kedavrizzarlo, dato che quello è un incantesimo che penetra facilmente quel tipo di scudo, ma mi riscuoto subito. No, questa non sono io.

Però…

Però un'idea mi balena nella mente, ed è così folle che forse può funzionare.

Mi guardo intorno, studiando con attenzione le condizioni delle pareti della stanza, inspiro a fondo cercando un'isola di calma tra i battiti furiosi del mio cuore e sollevo la mano, cercando di mantenerla il più ferma possibile. La precisione, ora, è tutto.

Lancio una serie ravvicinata di Schiantesimi verso le pareti, in modo che questi rimbalzino come sulle sponde di un tavolo da biliardo per andare a colpire lo scudo di Lestrange e quelli dei suoi soci. Lo scopo è farlo sembrare un attacco di molte persone, senza che si capisca da dove sia partito.

Mentre tutti sono distratti da quel fuoco di fila, creo un Patronus che invio a Harry, con un messaggio breve ma – spero – esauriente.

Quando esso raggiunge il mio amico, lui si guarda intorno con occhi sbarrati, fino a individuarmi esattamente dove gli ho fatto sapere che sono, dietro al candelabro, in una posizione visibile da dove si trova lui.

“Sei pazza” dice il suo labiale, mentre sopra di lui i tre cospiratori tornano a rivolgere le loro cazzate al Ministro.

Io scuoto la testa con violenza.

“Non lui!” rispondo muovendo esageratamente le labbra. “Lo scudo!”

Faccio un gesto di esplosione con le mani e lui pare illuminarsi. Spero che abbia capito.

Lo vedo protendersi verso Dawlish, bisbigliargli qualcosa all'orecchio. Vedo quest'ultimo aggrottare la fronte e poi stendere le labbra in un sogghigno. A sua volta, si gira a parlare con l'Auror alla sua destra.

Sì, forse hanno capito.

Harry torna a guardarmi, annuendo, e io alzo la sinistra, con tre dita protese verso il soffitto.

Tre.

Ne abbasso una.

Due.

Uno…

Quando anche l'ultimo dito si è chiuso, i tre Auror fanno partire ciascuno un Avada dalla punta della bacchetta. Diretto non verso i corpi dei tre nemici, ma verso i rispettivi scudi. Un colpo non semplice, ma fattibile per persone allenate alla precisione nel combattimento. Un colpo che solo loro, nel mondo magico, sono autorizzati a utilizzare senza conseguenze in casi di estremo pericolo.

Con tre crack ben distinti, gli incantesimi di protezione esplodono e io sono pronta, con un semplice _Wingardium Leviosa_ , a sollevare detriti e macerie sulla traiettoria degli Imperdonabili, in modo che smorzino ciò che ne rimane, così che non colpiscano nessuno.

Approfittando della sorpresa dei tre mammalucchi, il Ministro e gli Auror che lo circondano lanciano degli schiantesimi nella loro direzione, facendoli precipitare dalle scope. Un breve _Levicorpus_ per non farli schiantare a terra, un bel _Petrificus Totalus_ e i tre sono immobilizzati e innocui.


	76. 74: Un meccanismo bene oliato. Forse.

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


La pioggia cade incessante e mi infradicia i vestiti e l'anima.

Non mi interessa.

C'è una cosa sola che conta, ed è quella di fare tutto ciò che è in mio potere per tenere al sicuro la donna che amo.

Fianco a fianco affrontiamo questi incappucciati che sembrano non finire mai, sembrano non volersi arrendere anche se gli Auror ed Hermione sono riusciti a pietrificare e a mettere al sicuro i loro capi. Anzi: è come se la cattura dei vertici li abbia resi più frenetici e combattivi… come se avesse fatto esplodere la loro rabbia e la loro frustrazione, ora che guardano in faccia la sconfitta. Ora che non hanno più niente da perdere.

Abbiamo trovato un ritmo, Hermione ed io. Lei si occupa di respingere gli assalti magici e io, con in mano una bacchetta rubata, difendo entrambi da quelli fisici.

Uno dopo l'altro, abbattiamo i puristi che ci si parano davanti, stordendoli e pietrificandoli mentre schiviamo incantesimi impazziti che volano tutt'intorno e maghi e streghe che scendono in picchiata a cavallo delle loro scope.

Sembra non finire mai, ma provo un'assurda sensazione di benessere.

Mi sento vivo, vivo mentre muovo i muscoli, vivo mentre faccio qualcosa di utile. Vivo, perché in questi istanti infiniti e concitati non mi sento un inutile spreco di spazio ma ho uno scopo, una funzione.

Vivo accanto a lei, bella e terrificante e così dannatamente abile che quasi esplodo d'amore e di orgoglio. Vivo, in quanto componente di questo meccanismo ben oliato che ci rende una cosa sola, al punto da farmi quasi dimenticare quanto io sia una nullità se comparato a lei.

Vivo al punto da restare stranito, quando finisce.

Quando gli ultimi incappucciati, circondati da uno stuolo di Auror, si rendono finalmente conto di aver perso e abbassano la bacchetta, è come se una sorta di pressione che mi teneva in piedi venga a mancare e barcollo in avanti.

È finita.

È finita e ora mi trovo a distogliere lo sguardo da Hermione per non mostrarle quanto mi pesi tornare a essere semplicemente Draco.

Lei mi stringe una mano sul braccio e le sue dita mi scottano attraverso la stoffa bagnata.

Sono costretto a guardarla, quando mi si piazza davanti. Non riesco a fermarla, quando si solleva in punta di piedi e appoggia le sue labbra alle mie. Non riesco a fermare l'ondata di emozione che mi liquefa i muscoli e mi ricopre la pelle di scariche elettriche.

Debole, ecco cosa sono, perché non sono in grado di impedire alle mie braccia di circondarla e alla mia bocca di rispondere al bacio. Non sono capace di non perdermi in lei ancora una volta.

Il vuoto al centro del mio petto pulsa d'amore e di dolore e per un lungo istante mi sembra quasi che si riempia di qualcosa che mi ero ripromesso di buttare via.

La speranza. Feroce, splendente speranza.

Forse non sono così inutile.

Forse ho davvero qualcosa da offrire al mondo magico… a Hermione. Fosse anche solo questa mia capacità di combattere, che gli anni passati in fuga mi hanno accumulato addosso.

I suoi occhi ridono, nonostante la stanchezza, quando incontrano i miei. E forse, forse anche i miei ridono un po'.

Poi è solo una confusione di ordini gridati, corpi pietrificati da spostare, vestiti da asciugare, nuove testimonianze da rendere.

Alla fine mi lasciano da solo in un ufficio, in attesa del via libera per andarmene.

Mi guardo intorno, domandandomi dove sia lei, se sia già tornata al castello o sia ancora qui, invischiata nei tentacoli della burocrazia.

L'ufficio è stato parzialmente danneggiato dalla battaglia e uno degli Aurors ha dovuto puntellare magicamente il soffitto in modo che non mi venga in testa, ma le pareti sono ancora piene di buchi. Almeno non piove dentro e mi hanno lasciato un set da tè. Dovrei essere esausto e abbacchiato in questa giornata grigia e piovosa, dopo il caos delle ultime ore e dopo essere stato usato e raggirato, eppure mi sento bene, come non mi sentivo da tanto tempo.

È come se combattere al fianco di Hermione e degli Aurors mi abbia permesso di riscattare le mie colpe e le mie mancanze.

Non solo ai loro occhi, ma anche ai miei.

Vuoi vedere che il vecchio Doge non ha tutti i torti?

Scaldo l'acqua per il tè con un incantesimo e, con la tazza tra le dita, mi avvicino alla finestra, guardando fuori il parco bagnato dalla pioggia, che porta i segni dei combattimenti: rami abbattuti, crateri, cespugli devastati. La natura però ha una magia tutta sua, e sono sicuro che nel giro di qualche mese tutta questa bruttura sarà svanita, coperta da nuovi virgulti e fiori colorati. Mi sembra un segnale positivo: è come se in qualche modo riuscissi a immedesimarmi nella resilienza del mondo vegetale.

È quando gli alberi sembrano oscillare davanti a me che mi rendo conto di essere completamente esausto. Due combattimenti e una notte insonne… è pesante perfino per me.

Individuo l'unica sedia ancora intera e mi ci lascio cadere di traverso, appoggiando la schiena al muro costellato di crepe e fori e sperando che non decida di collassare proprio ora, e farmi precipitare nella stanza adiacente. Beh, oddio, qui accanto c'è un foro così largo che potrei infilarci tutta la testa.

Il suono di una voce mi raggiunge attraverso di esso, facendomi voltare di scatto a guardare. Ci sono diverse persone, e il fatto che non me ne sia accorto prima di trovarmi praticamente con la faccia nel varco è indice di quanto io sia provato.

Una dei presenti è Hermione, e mi incanto a guardarla mentre sorseggia qualcosa da una tazza. La stanchezza, evidente in ogni suo movimento, non toglie niente alla sua bellezza, e il vuoto in mezzo al mio petto pulsa.

Vorrei correre da lei, ma tentenno: è insieme ai suoi amici e non mi va di apparire invadente. Lei e Mister Perfezione Maghesca chiacchierano seduti a un tavolo mezzo sfondato, proprio davanti a me, mentre al margine del mio campo visivo, Pel di Carota porge una tazza fumante a qualcuno che non riesco a vedere, prima di andare a sedersi con gli altri due.

Loro parlottano e io osservo Hermione, lasciando che il mio vuoto si riempia di lei. Lasciando che la sua risata stanca mi culli in un mondo di fantasia che, per la prima volta da tanti, troppi anni sembra poter sfiorare quello reale.

Non mi accorgo di avere abbassato le palpebre finché il rumore brusco di una porta che si apre non mi fa sussultare.

Sto ancora sbattendo gli occhi per scacciare il sonno che mi ha colto all'improvviso, quando vengo raggiunto da uno squittio di gioia.

Sotto il mio sguardo ora attento, Hermione balza in piedi, tutta la stanchezza dimenticata, e vola tra le braccia spalancate di un uomo grande e grosso che ha un sorriso che gli va da un orecchio all'altro.

Un uomo dal viso forte e scolpito, i cui vestiti eleganti ricadono alla perfezione senza nascondere nulla del fisico atletico sottostante. Un uomo capace, famoso, che è il sogno bagnato di una generazione di maghe.

Un uomo che è tutto ciò che io non sono.

«Viktor! Non posso crederci, sei davvero tu!» esclama Hermione mentre gli butta le braccia al collo, e anche attraverso il buco dalla quale la sto spiando la forza della sua felicità mi colpisce come un pugno.

Le mani di lui si serrano sui fianchi sinuosi che solo ieri sera ho venerato con le labbra e le mani. Lei si solleva sulle punte, posandogli un bacio esuberante tra la guancia e la bocca, e il pugno si stringe sull'ostinato muscolo che ancora insisteva a battere in mezzo al gelo del mio vuoto, strizzandolo dolorosamente.

  
  



	77. 75: Sorprese

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


I viticci del mio gelo mi radicano sul posto, inerpicandosi lungo gli arti e opprimendomi il petto in una morsa che non mi lascia respirare.

Vorrei andarmene, ma non riesco a muovermi. Non riesco a staccare lo sguardo dalla mano di Hermione stretta in quella di Viktor Krum mentre lo trascina fino alla sedia sgangherata accanto alla sua. Non riesco a non guardare quegli occhi color del cioccolato che si posano adoranti su di lui, che rivolge un cenno cordiale di saluto agli altri presenti.

«Pensavo che fossi nel pieno del campionato, come mai sei qui in Inghilterra?» gli chiede, e anche da qui posso sentire il fremito gioioso nella sua voce.

«Gli Appleby Arrows mi hanno fatto un'offerta di quelle che non si possono rifiutare e poi, lo sai che da quando mi sono lasciato con Henriette mi sento irrequieto. La Germania mi va stretta ormai, ma non ho alcuna voglia di tornare in Bulgaria. E poi qui» le strizza un occhio con fare complice, e il pugno gelido intorno al mio cuore strizza me «so già di avere degli amici pronti a darmi una mano ad ambientarmi.»

«Vuoi dire che sei qui per restare?» squittisce lei, portandosi una mano alla bocca, gli occhi radiosi.

Lui annuisce, riuscendo con quel semplice gesto a far triplicare il peso del cielo sopra la mia testa. La sua voce pesantemente accentata è altrettanto colma di gioia.

«Sì. Oggi avevo appuntamento qui al Ministero per sbrigare alcune pratiche di immigrazione. Sono arrivato attraverso un canale diplomatico della Metropolvere: dal lato tedesco non c'era traccia di quanto stesse succedendo qui. Quando sono uscito da quel camino pericolante sono rimasto a bocca aperta! Data la situazione mi hanno detto di tornare la prossima settimana. Mi sono preoccupato per Potter e Weasley, così ho chiesto informazioni e mi hanno mandato qui. Sarei passato a trovarti a Hogwarts, più tardi.»

Lei gli sfiora un braccio, sorridendo radiosa, ignara o forse incurante del fatto che il mio mondo è appena andato in mille pezzi per l'ennesima volta.

Ora che il re del Quidditch – quello vero, altro che Weasley King – , il primo amore di Hermione, un uomo perfetto sotto tutti gli aspetti e che non ha debiti con la società è qui, ogni speranza di una vita con lei si è infranta irrimediabilmente. Uno come me non potrebbe mai e poi mai competere.

Uno come me, però, non riesce a smettere di osservare e ascoltare, preda di un masochismo inesorabile.

«Dove starai in questi giorni?» chiede lei, e il tono speranzoso con cui pronuncia quella frase è un altro pugnale ghiacciato che mi trafigge il torace.

«Torno in Germania: ho un trasloco da organizzare. Però non preoccuparti, appena riparto ti avviso.» Il suo sorriso si allarga, donando un'aria sbarazzina ai suoi lineamenti spigolosi. Accidenti, sembra un attore della Hollywood babbana e io sono solo uno spaventapasseri con una cicatrice sulla faccia.

Hermione gli dà un pugno scherzoso.

«Bugiardo, ci sentiamo tutte le settimane e non mi hai detto nulla di tutto questo, come faccio a fidarmi?»

Non ha mai interrotto i rapporti con lui. Mai, nemmeno quando…

“Non era questo che volevi?” mi sussurra una vocina nella testa. “Non volevi che si allontanasse, che trovasse un altro più degno? Beh, sei stato esaudito, anzi, non c'era nemmeno bisogno di preoccuparsi, perché lui è sempre stato una presenza costante nella sua vita.”

Sì, ma fa dannatamente male.

Male da morire.

«Volevo farti una sorpresa. Non pensavo che avrei trovato tutto questo… qual è la parola? Casino, ecco.»

I due chiacchierano a lungo della situazione attuale e di cosa potrebbe succedere nei prossimi giorni e mesi, con qualche intervento da parte di Potter. Weasley è sparito dalla mia visuale, probabilmente per parlare con l'altra persona presente, che non ho ancora visto e della quale odo solo un mormorio che me la fa identificare come donna, senza riuscire a capire di chi si tratti.

Non che m'importi. Non mi importa più di niente, se non di andarmene il prima possibile da qui, prendere Lucius e trascinarlo a Ilha Brava, come avevo inizialmente pianificato. È sempre stata quella la soluzione più logica, _l'unica_ soluzione. Non avrei dovuto lasciare che queste poche ore mi dessero alla testa.

Conto i minuti in attesa che questi buffoni del Ministero mi portino gli inutili documenti pieni di cazzate che servono loro per sentirsi tranquilli, senza riuscire a distogliere lo sguardo dalle teste di Hermione e di Krum, vicine e complici.

Anzi, _non voglio_ distogliere lo sguardo: osservarli è il modo migliore per convincere il mio cuore gelato che è stata tutta un'illusione che ora è esplosa come una bolla di sapone.

A un certo punto lui se ne va, Hermione e Potter tornano a parlare di politica.

«Il furetto è già tornato a Hogwarts?» chiede la donnola dopo un po', rintuzzando la mia attenzione.

«Smettila di chiamarlo in quel modo, Ron, non è divertente. Comunque non lo so, quando ho chiesto non mi hanno saputo rispondere. Non lo vedo da quando l'hanno portato in uno degli uffici intatti per registrare la sua versione dell'accaduto» risponde lei.

«Certo che questo branco di imbecilli era proprio intenzionato a fargli le scarpe» constata Weasley.

Odo un mormorio e vedo la donnola gettare un'occhiata dietro di sé prima di rispondere a qualunque cosa gli sia stata detta: «Sì, anche a te. In effetti a pensarci bene eravate le vittime perfette. Lui non ha nessun amico, e tu, beh, scusa Parkinson ma hai dei gran begli amici di merda.»

Pansy è con loro? La risposta arriva forte e chiara.

«Vaffanculo, Weasley.»

Sì, ora non ci sono dubbi: è lei.

«Ma è vero!» si lamenta la donnola.

«E quindi devi per forza girare il dito nella piaga?» lo rimbecca Pansy.

«No, sto solo dicendoti che d'ora in avanti dovrai stare più attenta. È evidente.»

Hermione sospira.

«Ciò che è evidente è che non ho saputo aiutare Draco come avrei dovuto. È chiaro che lui non sia in grado di difendersi da solo, a meno che non si tratti di combattimento fisico. Ci voleva qualcuno che lo aiutasse a integrarsi, e io non ne sono stata capace. Ha bisogno di tutto il supporto che chi è meglio inserito di lui gli può dare. In fondo è solo un uomo solo» spiega, con lo stesso tono che assumeva quando eravamo studenti e doveva rispiegare qualche lezione a quei rimbambiti dei suoi amici. «Avrei dovuto fare da cuscinetto tra lui e gli altri, proteggerlo.»

Non poteva dirlo in maniera più esplicita: io per lei sono l'equivalente umano di quel suo C.R.E.P.A. del cavolo. Una specie protetta e incapace.

All'improvviso l'aria nella stanza diventa soffocante. Devo uscire, devo andarmene da qui.

Scatto in piedi, mentre Potter risponde non so cosa.

Sono in corridoio, quando la voce di Hermione mi raggiunge di nuovo attraverso la porta che Krum ha lasciata aperta.

«… tutto questo non sarebbe successo. Se fossi stata più abile a guadagnarmi la sua fiducia, mi avrebbe raccontato di quegli incontri… avrebbe fatto la cosa giusta e noi ci saremmo risparmiati tutto questo.»

Era solo questo, ciò che voleva da me? Un progetto umanitario a cui dedicarsi? Un essere inerme a cui elargire protezione? Un cucciolo scodinzolante e fedele attaccato ciecamente alle sue sottane, che le andasse a raccontare tutto quello che gli succedeva? L'unica cosa che le interessava davvero era evitarsi eventuali casini?

«Chissà cos'altro sa, cos'altro ha visto e sentito, e non ne sappiamo nulla» aggiunge.

Eh, già. Proprio lei parla di fiducia. Lei, che a quanto pare non si è fidata di me nemmeno per un attimo.

Faccio un passo in avanti, entrando nello specchio della porta e tagliando ogni risposta che gli altri stanno cercando di darle.

«Non preoccuparti, Granger: i tuoi amici Auror mi hanno spremuto dal cervello tutte le informazioni possibili, comprese quelle che non li riguardano affatto. Non c'è più altro da sapere e non hai più niente da temere. Auguri e figli maschi col campione di Quidditch.»

Vedo i suoi occhi spalancarsi, le sue guance avvampare.

«Draco? Ma… cosa vuoi dire?»

«Non c'è bisogno di fare la finta tonta. Ho visto e sentito tutto e non c'è altro da aggiungere.»

Mi volto sui tacchi, ignorando la sua voce che chiama il mio nome.

Apro la prima porta lungo il corridoio, con l'intenzione di levarmi dalla vista e smaterializzarmi, e a quel paese i documenti.

La stanza però è occupata dallo stesso Auror che ha trascritto le mie testimonianze, il quale sta scartabellando un mucchio di carte.

«Oh, signor Malfoy, stavo giusto per mandare qualcuno a cercarla. Può andare, scusi per l'attesa e grazie di tutto.»

Gli rivolgo un breve cenno della testa e un attimo dopo sono davanti a Hogwarts.

È ora di mettere la parola “fine” a tutta questa farsa.


	78. 76: Come un elefante in una cristalleria

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Mi precipito sulla soglia giusto in tempo per vederlo sparire dietro una porta lungo il corridoio.

Faccio per lanciarmi all'inseguimento, ma una mano si stringe sul mio polso e mi tira di nuovo nella stanza.

«Lascialo andare, è meglio.»

Mi volto verso Ron, stizzita.

«Cosa credi di fare?» domando, cercando di divincolarmi dalla sua stretta.

«Impedirti di fare una cazzata.»

Sento gli occhi che mi escono dalle orbite.

«Cazzata? Voler parlare con Draco sarebbe una cazzata?!»

«Ora come ora, sì.»

«Non ricominciare, Ron: non ho intenzione di tornare con te. Non è impedendomi di avere a che fare con lui che…»

«Ma io non voglio…»

«Sì, figuriamoci: sei discreto e delicato come un elefante in una cristalleria!»

«Weasley ha ragione» interviene Pansy, avvicinandosi. Ha l’aria stanca e abbacchiata, ma in questo momento non riesce affatto a suscitare la mia compassione. La serpe.

«Ecco qua l'altra che ha solo da guadagnare se Draco e io litighiamo. Lo vuoi di nuovo tutto per te, vero?»

«Draco e io siamo solo amici» ribatte lei, pronta. «Sì, è vero, siamo stati scopamici. Sì, è vero, c'è stato un periodo in cui avrei voluto qualcosa di più da lui, ma quel periodo è passato.»

«Raccontala a qualcun altro.»

«Credi quello che vuoi, ciccina. Solo non fare l'errore di inseguirlo adesso.»

«E perché mai dovrebbe essere un errore, sentiamo?»

«Merlino, per essere una secchiona, nei rapporti interpersonali fai davvero schifo.» Parkinson sembra perfino annoiata.

La fulmino con lo sguardo.

«Non mi pare che tu sia la persona più adatta a sputare questo tipo di sentenze, visto il casino che hanno combinato i _tuoi_ “rapporti interpersonali”» la rintuzzo, indicando con la mano libera i muri butterati che ci circondano. Ron non mi ha ancora lasciato il polso.

«Comunque sia» si interpone Harry, «penso anche io che dovresti dare un po' di tempo a Malfoy per sbollire. E sai bene che, per quanto bene ti voglio, non puoi accusare anche me di voler entrare nelle tue mutande… o nelle sue.»

Volto la testa verso di lui, assottigliando lo sguardo.

«Sbollire? Che cavolo vorrebbe dire, sbollire?»

«Beh, ti ha vista con Viktor, no?» risponde Ron al posto suo, lasciandomi finalmente andare il polso.

«E quindi? Siamo solo amici. Da anni. Lo sai bene.»

«Quello che so bene è quanto sia difficile starvi a guardare mentre vi ricoprite a vicenda di moine, senza soccombere alla gelosia» risponde lui con un tocco di amarezza. «Non sempre è facile costringersi a dare retta alla razionalità. A zittire il sospetto.»

«I-in che senso?» domando, sorpresa. Ho sempre pensato che lui si fidasse della mia sincerità.

«Nel senso che vi toccate in continuazione le braccia, le mani, vi abbracciate spesso e poi, miseriaccia, Hermione, lui è Viktor Krum. Il sogno bagnato della popolazione femminile etero e di quella maschile gay dell'intero mondo magico.»

«Ma sono solo gesti d'affetto» protesto. «Faccio lo stesso anche con tuo fratello George!»

«Non proprio lo stesso.»

«Ok, ma non c'è comunque niente tra noi. Niente al di là dell'affetto e dell'amicizia.»

«Ne sei proprio sicura? Sei sicura che non sia qualcosa che semplicemente nascondi a te stessa?»

«Ron! Sono una donna adulta, mi conosco oramai.»

«Beata te che ne sei così sicura. Merlino, io a volte non capisco me stesso dalla mattina alla sera. E comunque magari sarà così per te, ma per lui? Sei sicura che non nutra dei sentimenti per te? Gli hai parlato di Draco?»

Sbatto le palpebre. Viktor potrebbe essere segretamente innamorato di me? Il pluridecorato, allenatissimo, bellissimo, famosissimo e ricchissimo campione di Quidditch che sbava dietro la normale e un po’ noiosa professoressa/topolina di biblioteca?

Sarebbe davvero assurdo come mi sembra?

Non riesco nemmeno a pensarci.

«Non ancora» ammetto dopo un attimo, in risposta all'ultima domanda di Ron. «Volevo aspettare che le cose si assestassero, tra noi.»

«Vedi anche tu che è un bel casino, allora. E comunque non è solo per quello, anche per quello che hai detto dopo. Se avessi saputo che il furetto stava ascoltando, ti avrei _Silenciata_ alla seconda frase.»

«E con questo cosa vorresti dire?»

«Vuole dire che l'hai umiliato, gli hai praticamente detto che non vale niente» interviene Parkinson.

«Ma cosa stai dicendo?! E poi mica stavo parlando con lui.»

«Appunto, non _con_ lui ma _di_ lui. Che è anche peggio, ciccina.»

Harry sospira e mi mette una mano sul braccio.

«Concedimi una critica, amica mia, ma quel tono da maestrina è irritante come un Purvincolo nelle mutande.»

Mi irrigidisco.

«Non ho usato un tono da maestrina.»

«Oh, sì, eccome» sghignazza Ron. «Lo fai sempre.»

Lo fulmino con lo sguardo.

«Comunque non è solo il tono. È anche quello che hai detto» continua Harry.

«Ma ho detto solo che mi dispiace di non essere stata capace di dargli un supporto migliore!» protesto.

Lui scuote la testa.

«Mi spiace, non è quello che hai detto. Non proprio, insomma. O comunque non è quello che si capiva ascoltandoti.»

Mi pianto le mani sui fianchi.

«Cosa intendi dire?»

«Intendo dire che ti conosco e so che avevi le intenzioni migliori del mondo, ma le parole ti sono uscite proprio male. Sai cosa penso abbia sentito lui di tutto il discorso? “Sei uno sfigato che mi ispira pietà, un caso umano che voglio aiutare perché io sono superiore”.»

«Stai scherzando, vero?» protesto.

Lui si sfrega gli occhi sotto gli occhiali. È stata una nottata pesante anche per lui, e se io tra poco potrò tornare a casa, Harry e Ron invece hanno davanti a sé altre ore di indagini e interrogatori, per tirare le fila di quanto accaduto e colpire eventuali ribelli residui prima che potessero riorganizzarsi.

«Sto dicendo che hai parlato di lui come di un bambino che ha bisogno di essere condotto per mano a fare pace con gli amichetti.»

«Non intendevo quello!»

«Lo so, perché sono il tuo migliore amico da anni e so come ragioni, 'Mione. Lui però… l'hai detto tu stessa, uno come lui fa fatica a fidarsi. Uno come lui ha l'autostima sotto i tacchi e ha bisogno di sentire che la sua donna vuole camminare accanto a lui a testa alta, non davanti a lui per mostrargli la strada. Io lo so bene… dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts, ho passato un periodo buio, come tutti voi, ma mi sentivo… hai presente la sindrome dell'impostore? Quella per cui attori, cantanti e gente del genere dubitano di ciò che sono stati in grado di realizzare e vivono nel terrore costante di essere smascherati come impostori?»

«Sì, ne ho letto da qualche parte» rispondo, incuriosita. Non me ne aveva mai parlato.

Lui sorride.

«Ci avrei scommesso. Comunque, in quel periodo Ginny era molto preoccupata e mi è stata davvero d'aiuto, però a volte assumeva quello stesso tono che hai usato tu poco fa parlando di Malfoy, e diceva cose simili, a me e ai suoi famigliari. Non è vero, Ron?» il nostro amico annuisce, e Harry prosegue. «Diceva che avrebbe dovuto fare meglio per aiutarmi, che mi avrebbe traghettato fuori da quel brutto periodo e cose così. E sai cosa? Non mi faceva stare meglio. Mi sentivo un incapace, uno che non sa come si sta al mondo, un peso.»

«Draco non è un peso, per me. E non è un incapace.»

«Lo so, ma lui non lo sa. Ciò che ti sto dicendo è che sentire quello che hai detto poco fa non è il modo migliore per comprendere ciò che pensi davvero di lui. Soprattutto se parli di lui in quel modo davanti ad altre persone. Davanti ai suoi ex nemici, a quelli che dalla guerra sono usciti vincitori, che sono portati in palmo di mano da tutto il mondo magico, e all’unica amica che gli è rimasta» fa un cenno del capo in direzione di Pansy. «Sai, io all'epoca avevo l'impressione che Ginny volesse, tipo… sostituirsi a mia madre, o addirittura glorificare sé stessa. Ne abbiamo parlato, abbiamo litigato… siamo arrivati a tanto così dal lasciarci. Alla fine lei però ha capito che con il paternalismo non mi aiutava. Ha iniziato ad aiutarmi quando ha iniziato a trattarmi come un adulto, un compagno, una persona che vale qualcosa. Quando ha iniziato a incoraggiarmi, anziché farmi da puntello.

Non sostituirti a Draco nelle sue battaglie, anche se ne hai la tentazione perché gli vuoi bene… Merlino, non sai le volte che sono stato tentato anche io di farlo con Ginny, e ho paura di quello che avrò la tentazione di fare col bambino in arrivo. Ma se lo fai, finisce che lo sminuisci come persona.»

«Harry l'ha detto molto meglio di me, ma anche io non mi sarei sentito molto lusingato se ti avessi sentito parlare di me a quel modo. Anche se so che avevi tutte le buone intenzioni del mondo.»

Passo lo sguardo dall'uno all'altro, e poi su Parkinson, che annuisce, le braccia conserte sul petto.

Mi lascio cadere su una sedia, permettendo alle parole di Harry di ronzarmi per la testa come moscerini fastidiosi.

Le analizzo, le scompongo, le guardo da vicino e da lontano, eppure non riesco a immedesimarmi nelle sensazioni che ha descritto, anche se ci provo. Forse perché ho un carattere diverso, non so…

Però ho imparato due cose, nel corso di pedagogia e osservando i miei studenti in questi anni di insegnamento: la prima è che non tutti reagiscono allo stesso modo di fronte agli stessi avvenimenti, e non c’è una reazione valida e una non valida.

La seconda è che, se si possono giudicare le _azioni_ altrui, quelle che non si possono giudicare sono le emozioni che gli altri provano. Anche se noi ne proviamo di diverse davanti agli stessi stimoli. Anche se a noi certe cose scivolano addosso e non ci sembrano drammatiche.

E poi, se ben tre persone – quattro se contiamo anche Draco, hanno avuto la stessa impressione ascoltando le mie parole, allora è molto probabile che sono io, quella che si è espressa male e non loro quelli che non capiscono un tubo.

Sono io l'elefante nella cristalleria.

Un discreto bussare sulla porta mi strappa alle mie elucubrazioni.

Una Auror comunica a Ron e Harry che sono attesi dal Ministro, e a me e Pansy che siamo libere di tornare a Hogwarts.

Non mi sembra vero, poter finalmente entrare nel mio bagno e farmi la doccia che agogno da ore. Voglio solo togliermi di dosso lo sporco, la polvere e il sudore, mettere qualcosa tra i denti e andare a cercare Draco.

È passata più di un'ora da quando se n'è andato dal Quartier Generale sbattendo metaforicamente la porta, oramai sarà sbollito, no?

Mentre mi insapono sotto il getto di acqua calda, penso a come potrei fargli quello che provo. Che l'amore per lui non nasce da un desiderio di proteggerlo, ma dalla consapevolezza che dietro l'armatura di freddo distacco che si è costruito attorno, batte il cuore di una persona meravigliosa.

Sogno del momento in cui, dopo esserci chiariti, potrò stendermi a letto tra le sue braccia e dimenticare le ultime ore. Dormendo, perché non credo di avere più la forza di fare altro.

Mi asciugo e torno in camera. Quando mi siedo sul letto per infilarmi le calze, però, sono colta da un capogiro e decido di lasciarmi andare sul materasso per fermarlo.

Stropiccio gli occhi e li chiudo. Sono così stanca.

Solo un minutino.

Tra un attimo mi alzo.

Tra un attimo…

  
  



	79. 77: Chiediti perché

**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


I corridoi del castello sono silenziosi, e di questo sono grato.

Oggi le lezioni sono sospese e gli studenti sono nei rispettivi dormitori, a riposare e cercare di metabolizzare quanto successo e perfino i fantasmi se ne stanno rintanati da qualche parte fuori vista. I segni della battaglia “decorano” i muri, i pavimenti, i soffitti, segnali tangibili del perché è meglio che io faccia ciò che ho intenzione di fare.

Se non fosse stato per me, tutto questo non sarebbe successo. Se fossi la brava persona che Hermione si illude io sia, quella che lei vuole difendere a tutti i costi davanti al mondo, se fossi il bravo cittadino che il Ministero ha sperato io diventassi quando mi ha comminato una pena breve ad Azkaban, se fossi l'uomo degno di una seconda possibilità che Minerva ha erroneamente visto in me quando ha deciso di affidarmi un lavoro qui a Hogwarts, avrei trovato il coraggio di affrontare le conseguenze, di fronteggiare l'incredulità e il sospetto, e avrei denunciato Nott dopo la prima convocazione.

Io non sono una brava persona, però, non sono un buon cittadino e la mia seconda possibilità l'ho buttata nel cesso.

È ora di liberare questo Paese della mia stupida presenza.

È ora di liberare Hermione dell'ingombro della mia sagoma nel suo cuore, del peso della mia presenza nella sua vita, dalla necessità che sente di farmi da balia e sorvegliante.

E, soprattutto, di liberare me stesso dalla sua condiscendenza, prima che frantumi del tutto quel poco che è rimasto di me.

La parola d'ordine per accedere all'ufficio della Preside è amara sulla mia lingua.

Una volta in cima alle scale, busso sullo stipite della porta e muovo un passo all'interno della stanza, dove so per certo che troverò Minerva McGrannitt. Solo la morte, probabilmente, potrebbe distoglierla dai suoi doveri. Anzi, penso sollevando lo sguardo sui ritratti degli altri presidi della scuola, che mi salutano con brevi cenni della mano, nemmeno quella ci riuscirebbe.

La vedo alla finestra, che guarda i fiocchi di neve che danzano leggeri nel vento, e per un attimo mi appare stanca e curva.

Mi schiarisco la voce.

«Preside, una parola, per cortesia.»

Lei si volta e la linea già sottile delle sue labbra si stringe ulteriormente.

«Draco. Prego, accomodati.»

Mi siedo davanti alla scrivania e lei in pochi passi mi raggiunge. Prima che io possa dire alcunché, si china ad aprire un cassetto, dal quale estrae un involto lungo e stretto, che poggia sul tavolo, spingendolo verso di me.

«La tua bacchetta» dice semplicemente, e io mi affretto a liberarla dalla stoffa nella quale è stata avvolta e a infilarmela nella manica.

«Credo di doverti delle scuse» mi dice quando torno a sollevare lo sguardo. «Sono stata affrettata nel mio giudizio, e non avrei dovuto.»

Scrollo le spalle, rendendomi conto da solo di quanto il gesto sia amaro, più che noncurante.

«Credo però che anche tu ne debba a noi, a me» prosegue lei, guardandomi con la stessa espressione che usava quando era la professoressa di Trasfigurazione per intimidire gli studenti dei primi anni. «Ti ho dato fiducia, Draco, ma tu non hai ritenuto opportuno ricambiarla. Hai preferito stare in silenzio piuttosto che confrontarti con me, raccontarmi cosa stava succedendo. Di fatto, hai fatto il gioco delle persone che volevano fare del male a tutti noi e a te… e ci sono quasi riuscite» conclude, con un ampio gesto della mano a indicare l'edificio che ci circonda. Non si vede alcun segno della lotta che ha colpito altre parti del castello, qui, ma è come se l'aria stessa fosse ancora pregna di quei botti e di quelle grida.

La mia espressione non cambia, ma l'amarezza rende ancora più acuto il gelo che mi pervade, quel gelo che non riuscirò mai a scacciare.

«Chiediti perché, Minerva McGrannitt. Non dovrai guardare lontano per avere una risposta: ti basta ricordare la parola che i tuoi colleghi, i _nostri_ colleghi mi hanno gridato senza nemmeno provare ad ascoltarmi. “Colpevole”. Se pensi che avrei potuto raccontare ciò che stava succedendo senza venire bollato come complice e senza che qualcosa di male succedesse a mio padre… beh, sei un'illusa.»

Non le do il tempo di replicare, ma le piazzo davanti la pergamena che avevo in mano, già pronta.

Lei la guarda sollevando un sopracciglio.

«Cos'è?»

Spingo il foglio verso di lei.

«Le mie dimissioni, con effetto a partire da oggi stesso.»

Sembra un vecchio gargoyle ingessato quando solleva su di me due occhi dispiaciuti. Un dispiacere che arriva troppo tardi, condito da accuse i cui echi non si potranno mai cancellare dalla sua mente.

«Draco, non…»

Mi alzo, spingendo indietro la sedia con un rumore stridulo.

«È meglio per tutti, mi creda, professoressa Mc Grannitt» rispondo in tono neutro, e aver abbandonato la confidenza del “tu” è il primo dei muri che ergo tra di noi. «Io non dovrò più avere a che fare con persone che dicono di fidarsi ma non esitano a vedere il peggio in me, e voi non dovrete più avere a che fare col pupillo del Signore Oscuro.»

«Sei ancora il pupillo del Signore Oscuro, Draco Malfoy?» mi chiede lei tagliente, sollevando il mento. Sfidandomi.

«No, ma non fa alcuna differenza. Non l’ha fatta per tutti questi mesi e non la farà mai. Sono stato un illuso a credere altrimenti. Addio, Preside.»

Sono a un passo dalla porta, quando la sua voce mi ferma.

«Ed è meglio anche per Hermione Granger, se te ne vai?»

Non mi fermo ad analizzare il tono con cui ha pronunciato quelle parole. Non mi fermo ad analizzare il modo in cui strizzano il vuoto in mezzo al mio petto fino a far sanguinare il ghiaccio che lo circonda.

Mi chiudo la porta alle spalle. Mi chiudo questa vita che non può essere mia alle spalle.

Poi, senza fare rumore, raccolgo le borse che ho lasciato sul pianerottolo e scendo le scale.

Mi volto indietro solo quando raggiungo il confine dei terreni del castello. Contemplo la sagoma della scuola, che si staglia scura tra i fiocchi di neve che ora scendono più fitti, come se volessero nasconderla.

“Troppo tardi” dico loro.

“Troppo tardi” dico a me stesso, mentre ruoto per Apparire altrove.

Mentre lascio un pezzo di me su questa terra gelata.

  
  


**3 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Mi sveglio di soprassalto, con la sensazione di non avere digerito.

Non so perché, dato che non credo di aver pranzato. O fatto colazione. O…

Lancio un incantesimo dell'ora. Le tre e mezza. Mi passo una mano sulla faccia. Perché ho dormito di pomeriggio? Mi muovo e i muscoli protestano, ed è il dolore sordo dell'acido lattico e quello acuto dei graffi che mi schiarisce la mente.

Gli invasori.

La battaglia qui al castello.

Gli interrogatori.

La battaglia al Quartier Generale Auror.

Draco!

Salto in piedi nonostante il fastidio e mi rendo conto di avere indosso solo il reggiseno e le mutandine. E un'unica calza. Mi vesto con i primi abiti che mi capitano sottomano e corro fuori: voglio vedere Draco, parlare con lui. Chiarire che per me Viktor è e resterà solo un buon amico. Che le mie parole non volevano sminuirlo, che non voglio fargli da mamma ma che lo voglio al mio fianco come l'uomo coraggioso che è.

Che il modo in cui ha combattuto contro gli incappucciati, perfino quando era disarmato, mi rende orgogliosa da morire.

Che il modo in cui mi è saltato addosso, facendomi scudo col suo corpo, ancora adesso mi fa battere più forte il cuore.

La porta dell'ufficio di Draco è aperta, così come quella del suo appartamento. All'occhiata frettolosa che lancio per le stanze, dentro è tutto in ordine, forse fin troppo, ma lui non c'è.

Magari è di sopra, in sala professori o nel salotto comune, o da Minerva a prendere la sua bacchetta. Spero ardentemente che non stia litigando con nessuno, anche se ne ho voglia perfino io, dato come l'hanno trattato, soprattutto Neville.

Salgo le scale a due a due e irrompo nel salottino. Davanti al fuoco, Septima e Pomona sorseggiano del tè, parlando fitto fitto con aria tesa. Di certo non ho bisogno di chiedere loro quale sia l'argomento di conversazione…

«Ciao» le interrompo «sto cercando Draco, l'avete visto?»

«L'ho incrociato di sfuggita qualche ora fa, quando è rientrato, ma poi non l'ho più visto» dice Pomona, e Septima si stringe nelle spalle scuotendo la testa.

«D'accordo, grazie. A più tardi!»

«Hermione, aspetta. Minerva ha convocato una riunione dello staff alle quattro in sala professori. Forse non vale la pena affannarti a cercarlo in tutto il castello, se tra venti minuti lo troverai là.»

«Forse hai ragione. Dai, ci vediamo lì tra poco» saluto, e me ne vado diretta alla sala professori. Potrei approfittare dell'attesa per scrivere una lettera a Ginny, per sentire come sta dopo l'attacco alla Tana.

Quando entro, trovo Filius e Neville che parlottano davanti alla finestra. Si interrompono al mio arrivo e mi osservano con occhi guardinghi. Io li saluto con un ciao secco e apro il mio cassetto alla ricerca di carta e penna.

«'Mione» richiama la mia attenzione Neville, esitando un po'.

«Sì?» chiedo, inarcando un sopracciglio in un modo che in genere mette sull'attenti i miei studenti.

«È tutto a posto? Stai bene? Minerva ci ha detto del nuovo attacco al Quartier Generale.»

«Sì, sto bene, grazie. Voi, piuttosto, vi siete scusati con Draco?» non riesco a resistere alla tentazione di chiedere.

Filius distoglie lo sguardo e si gira di nuovo verso la finestra, ma non prima che io faccia in tempo a notare due chiazze rosse sulle sue guance.

Neville invece incrocia le braccia sul petto.

«Non ho intenzione di scusarmi, proprio per niente. D'accordo, non è stato lui ad aprire i cancelli né era lui una delle menti dietro l'attacco, ma è anche a causa delle sue azioni, o meglio, delle sue _non_ -azioni che è successo tutto ciò.»

Sbatto con violenza penna e calamaio di nuovo nel cassetto, che chiudo con un colpo che riverbera per tutta la stanza. Pomona, Septima, Bathsheda, Poppy e Abel, che stanno entrando in quella, sobbalzano tutti in coro.

«Tu avresti parlato, Neville? Se qualcuno avesse minacciato di far fuori tua nonna, o di torturare i tuoi genitori nel loro letto di ospedale, l'avresti fatto?»

Un sibilo strozzato viene dal gruppetto che ha appena fatto il suo ingresso e so benissimo perché. Mi spiace tirare fuori in questo modo i suoi, ma voglio che _capisca_. Lui fa un passo indietro, guardandomi con espressione ferita, ma stringe le labbra.

«Me la sarei fatta addosso per la paura e mi sarei mangiato le unghie fino all'osso per l'ansia, ma sì, l'avrei fatto.»

«Certo, perché dietro alle spalle hai noi. Me, Harry, Ron, Luna, Ginny. Minerva, Filius e gli altri colleghi» elenco, indicando gli altri professori e la Medimaga, che rimangono stretti gli uni agli altri poco dentro la porta, come se non volessero intervenire nel discorso, «senza contare gli Auror e perfino il Ministro. Tutti pronti a credere alla tua parola non appena lascia la tua bocca. Non faresti in tempo a finire la prima frase, che già ci sarebbero dieci Auror a casa di tua nonna e altrettanti a San Mungo. Pensi onestamente che sarebbe successo lo stesso _a lui_? Pensi che, se chi di dovere non si fosse mosso per tempo e a Lucius Malfoy fosse successo _qualcosa_ , sarebbe importato a qualcuno, a parte suo figlio?»

Anche Neville distoglie lo sguardo.

«Non è una giustificazione. Avrebbe dovuto comunque fare ciò che era giusto» replica, e sento un borbottio di assenso venire da Pomona.

«Non è una giustificazione, ma è una spiegazione. Si può capire perché una persona ha fatto una cosa sbagliata ed evitare di massacrarla inutilmente. E si può anche cercare di capire quali sono le proprie responsabilità tra i fattori che hanno condotto a quell'errore. Io ne ho parecchie, e tutti noi ne abbiamo» concludo, puntando lo sguardo a uno a uno su tutti i miei colleghi presenti, compresi Hagrid e Argus che stanno entrando in questo momento.

È Poppy a sorprendermi, schiarendosi la voce.

«Hermione ha ragione. Abbiamo tutti elevato un muro nei confronti di Draco. E di Pansy: avrei dovuto essere la sua mentore, una persona nella quale confidarsi, e invece l'ho tenuta a distanza, limitandomi a insegnarle il lato tecnico del mestiere, ma senza trasmetterle la cosa più importante, ovvero l'empatia. Non ho voluto trovare in alcun modo un ponte tra di noi. Forse se l'avessi fatto, non avrebbe aspettato l'ultimo momento prima di parlare di ciò che stava accadendo anche se, per quel che ne sapeva lei, non era nulla di troppo strano o pericoloso. Se anche Draco si fosse fidato di noi, avremmo potuto capire mesi fa che c’era qualcosa di strano.»

«Non credo che avremmo capito cosa ci stava per cadere sulla testa» la contraddice Septima «però probabilmente saremmo stati tutti più allerta e, dopo che Hermione è stata accoltellata, avremmo capito cosa c'era in ballo.»

Incrocio le braccia sul petto.

«Bene, allora sarà il caso che quando arriva, diciate anche a Draco tutte queste cose. E a Pansy. È solo parlando che si può costruire la fiducia che vorreste.»

«Pansy sta dormendo. Dopo tutto quello che è successo al Quartier Generale Auror era esausta e l’ho dispensata dal partecipare alla riunione» replica Poppy.

«Per quanto riguarda Draco, purtroppo abbiamo perso la nostra occasione, qualunque cosa vogliate dirgli» interviene Luna, che è arrivata pochi istanti fa. L'espressione triste nei suoi occhi sporgenti non promette niente di buono e sento lo stomaco annodarsi. Le parole che pronuncia subito dopo stringono il nodo e strizzano l’aria dai miei polmoni. «Se n'è andato.»

«Cosa vuol dire, se n'è andato?»

«Vuole dire che ha dato le dimissioni.» Minerva attraversa il gruppetto che sta ancora affollando la porta e va a sedersi alla sua estremità del lungo tavolo centrale. Mi sembra più vecchia, più stanca. Piegata in un modo che non vedevo da tempo.

Mentre le sue parole penetrano nel vorticare della mia mente e si depositano come macigni sul fondo del mio stomaco, mentre tutt'intorno esplode un caos di parole e proteste, Luna mi si avvicina e mi infila in mano un pezzetto di pergamena.

La mano mi trema mentre la dispiego e inizio a leggere.

_Lovegood, è evidente a tutti che questo non è il mio posto. Questa scuola, questo Paese. Me ne vado e non tornerò._

_Per favore, se Granger ti chiede qualcosa dille di non cercarmi. Sai anche tu che starà meglio, senza di me._

_Grazie di tutto, mi dispiace di non poter proseguire quella specie di strana amicizia che stava nascendo tra noi ma spero che tu capisca._

_D.M._

  
  


Quando il fiato che mi è stato risucchiato dai polmoni torna a riempirli, so cosa devo fare. E ora questo gruppo di cialtroni mi starà a sentire.


	80. 78: Lo scintillio riflesso

**4 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Ho detto agli elfi domestici che domani porterò Lucius in vacanza al mare per fargli una sorpresa e che loro verranno con noi.

Sono molto agitati per quello che è successo ieri, a partire dalla visita degli Aurors qui al Manor, quando le copie del caro vecchio sono state avvistate in diversi punti del Paese, per proseguire col mio arresto e finire con l'attacco al Quartier Generale, cose di cui è giunta loro voce tramite altri elfi: non voglio sconvolgerli ulteriormente, sia perché non mi va di essere causa di ulteriore ansia, sia perché se loro si agitano, mio padre potrebbe captare qualcosa e opporsi alla mia decisione.

È fuori di sé per la rabbia perché Nott gli ha fatto credere che avrebbe fatto parte di un piano grandioso che niente aveva a che fare con i vecchi leccapiedi del Signore Oscuro, quelli che ci hanno perseguitati. Gli elfi mi hanno detto che quando ha scoperto che, oltre a Lestrange, erano coinvolti anche diversi personaggi della vecchia cricca, ha fatto a pezzi l'antica credenza in corridoio a mani nude, strepitando che non ne poteva più di essere circondato di incapaci infedeli.

Eppure per assurdo è anche frustrato per il fallimento del loro piano. Perché in fondo, anche se non crede più nel regno del terrore di Voldemort, è ancora convinto che al potere ci debbano stare solo e soltanto le famiglie più antiche e rispettabili (che guardacaso sono tutte purosangue) del Paese.

Al momento, la prospettiva di allontanarsi per un breve periodo allo scopo di far calmare le acque è l'unica argomentazione che riesce a penetrare la sua zucca dura e, per fortuna, ha trovato la sua approvazione.

Dopo qualche giorno di permanenza su Ilha Brava, quando tutti si saranno calmati – e soprattutto quando avrò trovato un modo per vincolare Lucius e impedirgli con la forza di allontanarsi, dato che convincerlo con le buone a stare lontano dall'Inghilterra sarebbe impossibile – spiegherò agli elfi che non torneremo più a casa, e lascerò ciascuno di loro libero di decidere se restare con noi o tornare qui e, dopo aver ripulito e chiuso il Manor, cercarsi un nuovo datore di lavoro.

Onestamente spero che tutti decidano di rientrare nel Regno Unito perché non mi va di imporre loro la scomoda vita dei fuggitivi, ma non ritengo nemmeno giusto decidere al posto loro.

Faccio una smorfia alla scarna pila di abiti che sto infilando in una valigia. Il vecchio Draco si sarebbe fatto una risata al pensiero di preoccuparsi dei sentimenti degli elfi domestici. Il vecchio Draco era uno stupido, ma purtroppo è la sua immagine quella che è rimasta nella testa di tutti coloro che l'hanno conosciuto. Non c'è spazio per il nuovo me.

“Non per tutti” mi dice una vocina, mentre lo sguardo mi corre in automatico al braccialetto intorno al polso, ma mi limito a reprimere la prima e a spostare sotto la manica il secondo, fuori dalla mia vista. Per qualcuno, sono solo un progetto umanitario. Una specie velenosa di serpente in via di estinzione: un animale da difendere, alla cui presenza ci si può affezionare, che si può sbandierare con orgoglio tra gli amici, ma di cui non ci si può mai fidare. E soprattutto, da non considerare un proprio pari.

Ironico come io sia stato ripagato con la mia stessa moneta.

Mi alzo in piedi e mi piazzo davanti allo specchio a tutta altezza che mia madre ha appeso alla parete, proprio di fronte alla finestra, quando avevo circa sei anni. I ricordi mi assalgono.

«Mamma» avevo ridacchiato, quando lei aveva completato l'incantesimo che vincolava lo specchio al suo posto «perché l'hai preso così alto? Non arrivo nemmeno a metà.»

Lei si era inginocchiata davanti a me e mi aveva scompigliato i capelli, prima di guardarmi dritto negli occhi.

«Perché crescerai, amore mio. Ora sei il mio ometto, ma un domani sarai un uomo alto come papà. E forte.»

«Sarò il tuo ometto anche quando sarò grande come papà?»

«Lo sarai sempre, anche quando sarai diventato vecchio e io decrepita, coi capelli bianchi e la schiena curva. Ti amerò sempre, e sarò sempre orgogliosa di te.»

A malapena sopporto di guardare la mia figura, la mia faccia, in quel maledetto specchio o in qualsiasi altro. Ora che sono diventato alto come papà, che cosa ho ottenuto?

Sono forte? No. Non nel modo che conta.

Sono un uomo? Non credo.

«Sei orgogliosa di me, ora, mamma?» chiedo ad alta voce, e la consapevolezza che non avrò mai una risposta mi lacera l'anima.

La consapevolezza che _lei_ , Granger, non è orgogliosa di me né mai lo sarà, perché per lei non sono altro che un perdente da accudire, rimbomba nel vuoto del mio petto come un dolore costante, acuto, che non mi abbandonerà tanto presto.

D'istinto estraggo dalla manica il pugnale e me lo porto davanti al viso. Ne osservo lo scintillio riflesso del sole invernale che piove dalla finestra sulla superficie lucida, ne ammiro le damascature della forgia, il filo che mantengo sempre perfetto.

E poi, lentamente, lo inclino e lo abbasso fino all'altezza del collo, dove la carotide pulsa sotto l'epidermide. Come sarebbe facile…

Un solo, stupido movimento secco decreterebbe la fine di ogni sofferenza.

Uno solo. Ora.

Piego il polso di scatto e il riflesso del metallo rimbalza sulle pareti.

Rimango immobile a osservare la treccia che scivola a terra, pesante, in una pioggia di capelli biondi.

Nello specchio, una singola goccia cremisi si gonfia appena sotto l'orecchio, a pochi millimetri dall'arteria, e scivola verso il basso come una lacrima che segna la mia pelle diafana.

Accolgo con gratitudine il bruciore del graffio, unica sensazione che riesce a superare la barriera del mio gelo e del mio sconforto, facendomi sentire, per un attimo, vivo.

Quando la goccia di sangue raggiunge lo scollo del mio maglione azzurro, impregnando alcune fibre della lana, è come se fosse un segnale che mi strappa alla catalessi.

Di nuovo è un lampeggiare di acciaio, mentre mi accanisco sulle ciocche residue, tagliando, mozzando, fino a che non rimangono che un paio di centimetri di capelli a protezione del mio cuoio capelluto. Il mio viso allungato appare in tutta la sua livida tristezza: la barba che non ho intenzione di tagliare non riesce a celare il marcio che è in me.

Mi costringo a osservarmi e non capisco come qualcuno possa ritenermi bello.

Come io un tempo possa essermi ritenuto tale.

L'eco lontana del campanello mi strappa alle mie elucubrazioni.

La mia prima reazione è quella di ignorarlo: non voglio vedere nessuno. È solo il pensiero di cosa potrebbe fare in questo momento Lucius a un ospite sgradito a farmi balzare in piedi e scendere le scale di corsa.

L'elfo che ha aperto la porta si volta a guardarmi, con due occhioni spalancati che sono un monumento all'incertezza e al timore.

«Si-signor Ma-malfoy, signore, signora sorella di vostra madre è qui.»

È così spaventato che per un momento mi figuro che la persona appena fuori dalla soglia sia Bellatrix, tornata dall'inferno per tormentarci. L'atrio mi vortica intorno un paio di volte prima che io mi ricomponga e mi renda conto che in realtà si riferisce ad Andromeda e il suo timore è tutto rivolto alla possibile reazione di mio padre.

In due passi sono sulla porta e rivolgo un sorriso teso a mia zia. Sarei passato a salutare lei e Teddy più tardi, rifilando anche a loro la scusa della vacanza, ma la sua presenza qui mi spiazza. Passa raramente, e solo per controllare che Lucius non non sia peggiorato.

«Ciao, cosa ci fai da queste parti?»

Il suo, di sorriso, è molto più aperto e luminoso, ma il suo sguardo acuto si posa immediatamente sulla mia testa quasi nuda.

«Non mi fai entrare?» ribatte.

Sospiro.

«Non so di che umore sia _lui_ , ma se vuoi correre il rischio…»

Mi faccio da parte e la lascio entrare.

Lei non esita nemmeno, ma mi oltrepassa e si dirige dritta verso il salotto formale, quello dove mia madre riceveva gli ospiti nel pomeriggio e dove, evidentemente, Lucius è solito fare lo stesso con lei .

Si accomoda su uno dei due ampi divani, davanti a un tavolino da fumo. Io prendo posto su una poltroncina lì vicino e mi rivolgo all'elfo che ci ha seguiti.

«Yuy, puoi avvertire mio padre che la zia è qui e portarci del tè per cortesia?»

Non ho la minima voglia che il vecchio venga a rompere le scatole ma, con l'umore che ha oggi, non avvertirlo della presenza di qualcuno in casa sarebbe un disastro.

«Yuy esegue, signore.» In un lampo l'elfo svanisce.

Mi giro verso Andromeda.

«Allora, zia, a cosa dobbiamo l'onore di questa visita? E non dirmi che sei passata a controllare Lucius: non sei sembrata stupita di vedermi, quindi sapevi che mi avresti trovato qui, in un giorno scolastico.»

Lei si siede un po' più dritta e mi osserva con attenzione.

«In tutta franchezza, hai un aspetto di merda, Draco.»

«Immagino che ti abbiano informata del fatto che ho avuto una terribile nottata e una mattinata ancora peggiore, ieri» controbatto. «E comunque nemmeno tu sei proprio in forma. Ma non hai risposto alla mia domanda.»

Sospira.

«Nemmeno la mia nottata di ieri è stata tra le più serene e rilassate della mia vita. Se sono qui, però, è perché un uccellino biondo mi ha dato una notizia che non avrei voluto sentire.»

Si guarda intorno circospetta e io apprezzo la sua discrezione: non sa se Lucius sia a conoscenza dei miei piani e sa bene che è meglio non fargli determinate sorprese.

Apprezzo decisamente meno qualcun altro. Lovegood e la sua boccaccia. Spero che almeno non abbia ancora detto niente a… no. Non devo pensare a lei.

«Quello che ti hanno riferito è vero e niente che tu possa dire mi farà cambiare idea.»

Lei si protende verso di me, allungando una mano sopra il tavolino, fino a posarla sul mio braccio. Proprio dove la rovina delle mie carni bruciate ha sostituito il Marchio Oscuro. Le sue dita premono sul tessuto cicatriziale attraverso la stoffa, gentili ma decise.

«Hai fatto tanta strada, Draco. Perché arrenderti proprio adesso?»

«Ma quale strada? Non è cambiato niente. Sono sempre quello lasciato in un angolo, quello accusato di ogni nefandezza che si compia sotto il cielo.»

«Questa è solo una parte della storia. Non è così per tutti, e lo sai» il suo sguardo si fa penetrante.

Scuoto la testa, amaro.

«Lo è, solo in modo diverso. Il risultato però alla fine è lo stesso.»

«Io credo che ti sbagli, ma questo solo il tempo potrà fartelo capire. Però non parlavo della strada che hanno fatto gli altri: parlavo di quella che hai fatto tu. Non sei lo stesso Draco che è stato costretto al volere di Voldemort. Non sei lo stesso Draco che è fuggito, e neanche il Draco che viveva dall'altra parte del mondo, cacciando taglie per non affrontare i suoi demoni. Sei tornato, li hai guardati negli occhi, e questo fa di te una persona migliore, più forte. Una persona della quale, come zia, sono orgogliosa.» Le sue parole ricalcano quelle di mia madre al punto che mi si forma un groppo in gola. Lo ricaccio con stizza. «Non lasciare che un intoppo ti condizioni. Tu hai diritto a essere rispettato, come tutti gli altri.»

Rido, perché non c'è altro da fare.

«Non è a me che lo devi dire.»

La sua risposta viene interrotta dall'ingresso di Yuy che porta un vassoio più grande di lui, seguito da mio padre.

Mentre l'elfo appoggia il suo carico sul tavolino e dispone tazze, piattini e tutto il resto, Lucius avanza e mi squadra.

«Avresti dovuto tagliare quell'orribile barba, non i capelli» dice con sdegno, prima di girare la testa verso la nostra ospite. «Buongiorno Andromeda.»

Si accomoda accanto alla zia e io tiro un sospiro di sollievo.

Lei è una delle poche persone che, dopo la guerra, ci ha accolti a braccia aperte, nonostante gli attriti passati e mi spiacerebbe che lui la allontanasse in un impeto di rabbia.

“Da domani non conterà più, ricordi? Domani sarai tu ad allontanarti, per sempre.”

Mi protendo a versare il tè dalla teiera che Yuy ha preparato.

Beviamo in un silenzio che si potrebbe quasi dire amichevole, se non fosse per la rabbia che emana costantemente da Lucius e il fatto che Andromeda non abbia ancora davvero chiarito il motivo della sua visita.

Quando il campanello suona di nuovo, è solo la contrazione quasi impercettibile dell'angolo della bocca di mia zia a smascherarla.

Lei sa benissimo chi è alla porta, e sospetto che la cosa non mi piacerà.


	81. 79: Non me lo devo chiedere a lungo

**4 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Mentre aspetto che l'elfo che ha risposto all’ingresso principale di Malfoy Manor faccia ritorno, sento il cuore che pulsa così violentemente nel petto che mi stupisco di non essere ancora esplosa.

Si gioca tutto qui, ora, in questa casa che contiene alcuni dei ricordi più terribili della mia vita. Si gioca qui la possibilità di seppellire quei ricordi una volta per tutte e di costruire qualcosa di nuovo e più bello sul tumulo che li ricopre.

Non vale solo per la mia vita, ma per il mondo magico inglese in generale: siamo io e Draco a dover lanciare un messaggio, i due lati della guerra che ci ha segnati tutti e che, a quanto pare, non è ancora finita.

Io e lui ma non solo.

Lancio un'occhiata nervosa a Minerva, alla mia destra, testa alta e labbra serrate, e a Neville, alla mia sinistra, che vorrebbe essere ovunque tranne che qui.

Dietro di noi, Filius, Pomona e Septima. Quest’ultima stringe il manico di un cestino che le ha affidato Hagrid, il quale è dovuto rimanere al castello per occuparsi di una schiusa di Schiopodi Sparacoda. Dentro c'è una delle sue torte, granitico segno di pace.

Il battente si apre all'improvviso, con un colpo che mi fa sobbalzare.

Sobbalzo di nuovo, quando poso gli occhi sul volto di Draco, scavato dalla stanchezza, e sui suoi capelli. O meglio: sui punti dove ci sarebbero dovuti essere i suoi bellissimi, lunghi capelli e dove campeggiano, invece, dei monconi disordinati di un paio di centimetri, che sparano in tutte le direzioni.

Mi perdo a contemplare il suo viso, che appare più nudo nonostante la barba ma sempre bellissimo, familiare: il viso che popola i miei sogni a occhi aperti. Il viso che vorrei accanto ogni mattina al risveglio. Mi perdo dentro la fantasia di noi al punto che quasi non mi accorgo che ha iniziato a parlare.

«Granger, avrei dovuto immaginarlo. Non pensavo che ti saresti portata anche la cavalleria, però.»

Il suo tono è sarcastico, come se pensasse che da sola non sono in grado di cavarmela.

Non è per questo che ho costretto i miei colleghi ad accompagnarmi.

Minerva apre la bocca per ribattere, ma in quella la porta si apre ancora di più e Lucius Malfoy si affianca a Draco.

È la prima volta che lo vedo dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts – se si escludono le foto sui giornali, scattate in momenti che non si possono certo definire i migliori della sua vita – e stento a riconoscerlo. I suoi capelli hanno perso anche la minima traccia di biondo, diventando completamente bianchi come se avesse cent'anni anziché una cinquantina. Ha un viso smunto dove brillano due occhi febbricitanti, che mi danno una pessima impressione. Il vecchio Lucius era uno stronzo arrogante che pensava di essere meglio di chiunque altro, ma non era pazzo. _Questo_ Lucius… non ci metterei la mano sul fuoco.

«Ma che _bella_ sorpresa» dice, col tono di chi pensa che sia l’esatto opposto. «Siete venuti in massa a sventolarci in faccia la vostra ennesima vittoria?»

Andromeda, che è arrivata alle spalle dei due, lo prende delicatamente per un gomito, inducendolo a voltarsi verso di lei.

«Cognato, sono i colleghi di Draco. Credo che siano venuti a cercare di convincerlo a ritirare le dimissioni, o a salutarlo, nel caso non riuscissero a fargli cambiare idea.»

Lucius torna a rivolgersi a noi.

«Oh, i grandi professori di quella scuola di merda» tutti trasaliamo nel percepire l'astio racchiuso nelle due sillabe di quell'epiteto «sono venuti a chiedere al figlio dei Mangiamorte di tornare a occuparsi dei loro preziosissimi ragazzi di sangue misto? Se siete così scemi da pensare che sia una buona idea, accomodatevi pure» ironizza, facendosi da parte.

Le labbra di Minerva sono così strette che oramai sono sparite e Neville tossicchia come per mascherare il fatto che in fondo anche lui pensa ancora che la nostra sia una pessima idea. Gli rifilo un calcio nello stinco e lui sobbalza. Quando si gira a guardarmi con aria colpevole lo fulmino con lo sguardo, per buona misura.

Ha la decenza di arrossire.

Se Draco era pallido prima, invece, ora ha raggiunto delle sfumature cadaveriche. Solo le punte delle sue orecchie, paonazze, suggeriscono che sia ancora dotato di una circolazione sanguigna.

Esita un ultimo istante prima di farsi da parte e lasciarci entrare, fissando ostentatamente il pavimento.

Veniamo condotti in un salotto molto elegante ma che dà l'impressione di non essere molto usato. Sul tavolino, una teiera con tre tazze e qualche biscotto. I padroni di casa prendono posto su due poltrone e noi, insieme ad Andromeda, affolliamo i divani.

«Yuy, porta del tè anche per i nostri _graditi_ ospiti.»

Lucius impartisce l'ordine e poi giunge le mani sul pomello del suo inseparabile bastone da passeggio, osservandoci con un mezzo sogghigno.

Cerco di non farmi intimidire, ma non è facile dato ciò che ho subito in questa casa, indirettamente anche per mano sua.

Il tempo scorre a fatica in quest'atmosfera pesante, che nessuno ha ancora trovato il coraggio di scalfire. Andromeda si è schiarita la voce un paio di volte, ma poi non ha proferito verbo. So che dovrei parlare, in fondo sono quella che ha trascinato tutti quanti in questo posto, ma sono troppo intenta a osservare Draco, che non ha ancora distolto lo sguardo dal manico della tazzina davanti a sé.

 _Guardami_ , lo imploro col pensiero, come se la mia forza di volontà potesse in qualche modo raggiungerlo e indurlo a sollevare la testa. _Guardami, abbracciami, amami._

È la comparsa di Yuy con un enorme vassoio in equilibrio precario sopra la testa a riscuoterci tutti.

Una volta che ha il suo tè in mano, è Minerva a prendere la parola, rivolgendosi direttamente a Draco, il quale sposta lo sguardo fino a portarlo faticosamente sul viso della Preside.

«Il Professor Silente amava dire: “A Hogwarts ci sarà sempre un aiuto per chi sa cercare”.» Fa una pausa, ignorando come tutti noi lo sghignazzo soffocato di Lucius. «So che non è facile da capire nemmeno in retrospettiva, ma lui ha fatto ciò che poteva per aiutarti, allora, attraverso il Professor Piton.»

Draco scrolla le spalle e le fa cenno di proseguire.

Lei prende un bel respiro.

«Ieri ti ho porto le mie scuse, ma non erano davvero sentite. Ero arrabbiata e spaventata – non che questa sia una giustificazione – ma qualcuno» lancia un'occhiata dalla mia parte «mi ha spinta a riflettere sulle mie azioni, sulle mie parole e soprattutto sui miei pensieri. Così mi sono resa conto di non essere stata capace di seguire gli insegnamenti del mio predecessore e mentore. Non solo non ti ho dato tutto l'aiuto che avrei dovuto, liquidando la faccenda col dire a me stessa che tu e gli altri colleghi foste adulti abbastanza da risolvere i vostri conflitti da soli, ma, soperattutto, non sono riuscita ad abbandonare l'immagine mentale che avevo di te prima della fine della guerra. Non sono riuscita a evitare di associarti ancora, nella mia mente, al ragazzino arrogante e crudele che eri allora. Questo però è ingiusto: non sei più un ragazzino, non sei più _quel_ ragazzino, e ora so che una parte di quella crudeltà era solo un meccanismo di difesa.

Ti chiedo quindi scusa, formalmente e senza altri “ma” attaccati, scusa per non averti dato il supporto che avrei dovuto in quanto preside, scusa perché mi sono lasciata influenzare da un'antipatia passata e soprattutto scusa, perché non sono stata in grado di calarmi nei tuoi panni e capire che non posso usare con te la stessa logica che uso con Hermione o Neville, non perché loro siano migliori di te, ma perché le premesse sono diverse, e che certe cose tu, col bagaglio del tuo passato, non avresti potuto dirmele.

Per questo mi impegnerò non solo a comportarmi diversamente, in futuro, ma anche a _pensare_ diversamente, come da professoressa prima che da preside avrei dovuto fare già da un pezzo.»

Dopo tutta questa tirata Minerva si lascia andare leggermente all'indietro sul divano, come se portare il peso delle sue stesse parole l'avesse stancata oltre misura.

Draco non le ha staccato gli occhi di dosso, ma non ha nemmeno cambiato espressione durante il discorso. Non lo fa nemmeno adesso, mentre inspira prima di replicare.

«Accetto le sue scuse, Preside McGrannitt, ma non vedo come la sua ammissione possa cambiare le cose.»

«Tua zia ha ragione: non siamo qui solo per scusarci. Tutti noi, come delegazione in rappresentanza dallo staff di Hogwarts al completo, siamo qui anche per chiederti di tornare.»

È a questo punto che Draco cambia espressione, trasformando il suo viso in un monumento al sarcasmo.

«Anche questi due?» Indica Neville e Filius. «Meno di quarantott'ore fa mi sembravano pronti a bruciarmi sul rogo senza processo. Cos'è, li avete trascinati qua sotto l'effetto di un incanto _Imperium_? Lo sapete che è illegale, vero?» ironizza.

«Mi stai sul cazzo e lo sai, Malfoy. Sai anche che non sono per niente felice di averti tra i piedi tutto il tempo al castello. Però ammetto di essere giunto a conclusioni affrettate.»

L'ultima frase Neville l'ha bofonchiata un po', abbassando sempre di più il tono di voce, ma almeno l'ha detta.

Vorrei dire qualcosa anche io, ma la presenza di Lucius mi inibisce. Come posso dire a suo figlio che lo amo, davanti a quegli occhi scintillanti di malizia, che sembrano pronti a cogliere la prima occasione per dare il via a un'aggressione verbale se non magica? Come posso farlo davanti all'uomo che è causa di una parte delle mie sofferenze, e di tutte quelle di Draco?

Per questo motivo lascio che prendano la parola Filius, Pomona e poi Septima, che offrono le proprie scuse, perorano la causa di un ritorno di Draco come professore di Volo e infine riescono perfino a porgergli il massiccio segno di pace di Hagrid mantenendo un’espressione quasi impassibile.

Draco sta ancora fissando la massa durissima e informe davanti a sé, forse nel vano tentativo di capire quale parte sia commestibile, forse per non mostrare di avere gli occhi pieni di lacrime, quando una risata stridula riempie il salotto.

«Sapete che vi dico? Riprendetevi pure questo incapace. Se fosse stato in grado di fare ciò che gli era stato richiesto la prima volta, non saremmo qui, ora, a discutere di queste idiozie.» Lucius si alza in piedi, lo sguardo duro puntato su suo figlio. «Tenetevelo, ammazzatelo, fate quello che volete di lui, ma levatemelo dai piedi. Senza la palla al piede che rappresenta, forse finalmente riuscirò a riabilitare il nome dei Malfoy nei posti che contano.»

C’è così tanto astio, in queste parole, un disprezzo così profondo che mi sento fisicamente male, anche se non sono dirette a me.

Draco ha in viso una maschera di pietra, gli occhi argentei svuotati di ogni emozione puntati su suo padre. Da quanto sospetta che Lucius pensa questo di lui?

Diversi secondi cadono senza fare rumore, poi è Andromeda ad alzarsi a propria volta, fronteggiando suo cognato.

«Lucius, ma cosa stai dicendo? È tuo figlio e ti ama, e in questi anni non ha fatto altro che lottare per tenerti al sicuro. Non pensi che meriti qualcosa di più di un calcio nei denti?»

Lui la guarda sollevando il mento, con quell'aria di superiorità che me l'ha fatto odiare fin dal primo istante.

«L'assassino di mia moglie non merita altro che il mio odio. Era anche tua sorella, Andromeda. Ricorda che sei una Black, prima che una Tonks. Sei una Black, e lui ha ucciso il sangue del tuo sangue.»

Tutti sussultano, tranne me che conosco già la storia e il modo in cui la interpreta il signor Malfoy. Percepire tutto questo odio, però, mi fa male al cuore. Mi fa male per Draco. Vorrei correre da lui, stringerlo tra le braccia e dirgli che non importa, che posso amarlo per due, per cento, per mille, ma il discorso di Harry sul paternalismo e la stanza affollata mi trattengono.

Per fortuna c'è Andromeda, pronta a rintuzzare suo cognato e a difendere suo nipote. Le mani ben piantate sui fianchi e gli occhi che mandano lampi, canta a Lucius il fatto suo.

«Sai che non è vero, non essere ottuso. Sai bene che Narcissa stava lottando per tenere al sicuro suo figlio, quando uno dei vostri ex amichetti l'ha ammazzata. Si è sacrificata per difendere suo figlio, si è sacrificata per amore. Era sua madre, accidenti! Non ti sembra che Draco abbia sofferto abbastanza, senza doversi accollare anche il peso del tuo odio ingiustificato?»

«Sei un'idiota, Andromeda Tonks. E pensare che erano le tue care sorelle.»

Lei aggrotta la fronte.

«Le mie sorelle, plurale? Cosa c'entra Bella? Era già morta, quando Cissy è stata attaccata.»

Tutti noi ormai stiamo osservando la discussione come fosse una partita di ping pong.

Inaspettatamente, Malfoy si mette a ridere. È una risata secca, cattiva, che mi entra dentro raggelandomi e spingendomi a chiedermi quale bomba stia per sganciare.

Beh, non me lo devo chiedere a lungo.

  
  



	82. 80: Tornata dall'Inferno

**4 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Non c'era quando è morta mia moglie, è vero. Ma c'era quando è nato questo qui. Eccome se c'era, dato che l'ha messo al mondo lei.»

Il silenzio che cade è così profondo che credo di essere diventata sorda. Non un respiro, non un assestarsi di qualcuno sul divano. Non uno scricchiolio della casa, uno scoppiettio del fuoco nel camino. Niente.

Credo, anzi spero, di aver sbagliato a capire. Lucius Malfoy non ha detto ciò che penso che abbia detto. Forse intendeva dire che Bellatrix era presente mentre Narcissa partoriva. Vero?

Vero?

«Spiega.» Più che una parola, quello di Andromeda è un verso strozzato.

«Non c'è molto da spiegare. Come nascono i bambini lo sai. Ho avuto una relazione con Bellatrix per anni, e a un certo punto è rimasta incinta. Lei avrebbe voluto liberarsene, ma Narcissa l’ha scoperto. Non poteva avere figli, così l'ha pregata di portare a termine la gravidanza e di dare a lei il bambino. Non è stato molto difficile mascherare la pancia di Bella e crearne una fittizia per mia moglie, che ha fatto anche da ostetrica. Nessuno tranne noi ha mai saputo niente. Speravo che il bambino avesse ereditato lo spirito della madre, invece…»

«No!» Draco è scattato in piedi, paonazzo e con gli occhi sbarrati. Posso solo immaginare cosa stia provando in questo momento. Il dolore che trasuda da lui è come un attizzatoio rovente che mi brucia le terminazioni nervose. «Non stai dicendo sul serio, stai mentendo. Sei solo uno stronzo fuori di testa!»

In un istante, Lucius gli è addosso. La bacchetta, sguainata, è puntata alla gola di Draco.

Tutti noi siamo in piedi, incapaci di dire o fare qualunque cosa, spettatori involontari e angosciati di un dramma inaspettato.

«Sta' buono, cucciolo. O dovrei dire bastardo?»

Andromeda si accosta ai due, afferra con delicata fermezza il polso di suo cognato, allontanando appena la punta della bacchetta dalla pelle del figlio.

«Che Draco sia figlio o meno di Narcissa non importa. A lei non importava, l'ha amato con tutto il cuore fino all'ultimo.» Punta gli occhi sul nipote. «Mi hai sentito, Draco? Cissy ti amava. Ed è l'unica cosa che conta.»

«Sei una sciocca, Andromeda. Una sciocca che sta difendendo la persona sbagliata. Mia moglie non doveva amare questo inutile idiota. Me. Doveva amare _me_!»

«Lo sciocco sei tu, Lucius Malfoy!» Inaspettata, è la voce di Neville che si leva forte e chiara. «Grazie a te, a Voldemort e agli stronzi come voi non ho mai potuto conoscere l'amore di mia madre, ma so riconoscere quello delle altre. Narcissa non avrebbe mai aiutato Harry, rischiando la propria pelle, se non fosse stato per trovare Draco e l'ha fatto per amore. Per amore di quello che evidentemente per lei era un figlio a tutti gli effetti. E tu sei un povero mentecatto rancoroso, se non capisci che amare una persona non esclude l'amore per altre. Anzi, sei un cazzo di mentecatto rancoroso in ogni caso, per stare qui a vomitare odio addosso a tuo figlio per colpe che sono solo tue!» Poi si gira verso Draco e borbotta: «adesso capisco tante cose. Scusa.»

«Oh, che tenero» ironizza Lucius «perfino il ragazzino più sfigato dell'intero mondo magico accorre in aiuto di quel coglione di mio figlio. Quale onore.» Piazza di nuovo il muso davanti a quello di Draco, che non ha mosso un muscolo, non ha battuto un ciglio dopo che Andromeda ha spostato la bacchetta che lo minacciava: è rimasto lì, come una statua di sale. «Ti odio, Draco. Ti odio con tutto il cuore. Ti odio dal momento in cui mia moglie ha posato lo sguardo su di te e ha deciso che ti avrebbe amato più di ogni altra cosa al mondo. Più di _me_.»

Draco batte le palpebre, ma non cambia espressione.

«Perché avrebbe dovuto amarti? Tu l'hai tradita, razza di ipocrita. Tu, che non hai mai pensato a nessuno oltre a te stesso. Crepa pure da solo, soffocato dal tuo odio del cazzo!» sibila, prima di voltare i tacchi e precipitarsi fuori.

Esito solo un attimo, mentre Lucius grida e solleva di nuovo la bacchetta: a lui penseranno i miei amici e colleghi, sono attrezzati a sufficienza per sopraffare uno stronzo gonfio di rancore. Io ho qualcun altro a cui dedicarmi, qualcuno che in questo momento ha bisogno di un abbraccio che attenui il dolore di tutta la bruttura che gli è stata riversata addosso.

Incrocio fugacemente lo sguardo di Neville, che annuisce accennando alla porta con un gesto della testa, prima di gettarsi nella mischia. Non ho bisogno di ulteriori sproni: parto di corsa all'inseguimento, schivando un incantesimo vagante.

Appena oltre la soglia, gli elfi domestici si stringono l'uno all'altro, guardando verso il salottino col terrore negli occhi.

«Da che parte?» chiedo, frenetica.

Nessuno mi risponde.

«Yuy, ti prego, voglio aiutarlo» imploro in direzione dell'elfo che ci ha servito il tè e ringraziando l'allenamento mentale coi nomi che il lavoro da insegnante mi ha imposto.

Lui sgrana gli occhioni.

«G-gi-giardino» balbetta indicando fugacemente un corridoio, poi si ingobbisce e si porta entrambe le mani sulla testa, come per paura che quella parola provochi un cataclisma.

«Grazie! Andrà tutto bene, vedrai» gli urlo da sopra la spalla mentre mi affretto lungo la direzione che mi ha suggerito, sperando di non avere torto. Non troppo, almeno.

Un passo dopo l'altro, cerco di non lasciarmi sopraffare dai ricordi della mia prigionia, dalla risata di Bellatrix Lestrange che mi rimbomba nella mente come se quella maledetta stronza fosse tornata dall'Inferno apposta per tormentare me. Me e suo nipote, anzi, suo figlio.

Reprimo un brivido e accelero l'andatura.

Finalmente, una grande porta-finestra spalancata su un giardino umido, caratterizzato dalle tinte marroni, giallastre e verde scuro della fine dell'inverno. C'è un senso di abbandono nelle aiuole avvizzite, nelle piante assopite, nei tronchi umidi coperti di muschio, nei vialetti di ghiaia fin troppo immacolata. Come un presagio di assenza, sospeso fino a pochi minuti fa in cielo alla stregua di una nuvola bassa e carica di pioggia. Un presagio che si è infine concretizzato nelle parole cattive di un uomo che ha sempre confuso il potere con l'amore.

E che con cattiveria, _per_ cattiveria, ha privato suo figlio del suo ultimo riferimento.

Mi guardo intorno frenetica, cercando un segno che mi indichi la direzione presa da Draco.

… là. La ghiaia smossa in più punti e, più avanti, una chiazza azzurra. Mi avvicino, riconoscendo il maglione che Draco indossava, accartocciato ai piedi di un cespuglio spoglio. Lo raccolgo e proseguo lungo il vialetto, l’unico che attraversa questa parte di giardino, scandagliando le aiuole che mi circondano.

Man mano che proseguo mi accorgo di essere circondata da arbusti sempre più alti, che una volta dovevano essere stati potati regolarmente per assumere forme specifiche, ma che ora ne conservano solo una vaga traccia. Il senso di abbandono si fa sempre più forte: è come se il giardino fosse una metafora di questa famiglia, che si è andata disgregando dopo la morte di Narcissa, unica colla che la teneva insieme, fino allo strappo finale.

È davanti ai primi alberi di quello che pare un vero e proprio bosco che il vialetto, non più curato come quelli nei pressi della casa ma ingombro di erbacce secche, si interrompe.

Sollevo la bacchetta, pronta a lanciare un incantesimo che mi indichi la via, quando vedo un’impronta di stivale proprio davanti a me, nel fango tra i tronchi spogli di due betulle. Rimetto in tasca la bacchetta e riparto.

Dopo pochi passi, uno stivale abbandonato tra le radici di un castagno. Il suo compagno giace riverso e triste poco più avanti.

Corro seguendo la direzione che mi indicano, calpestando ricci e piccoli sassi, che sento perfino attraverso la suola spessa delle mie scarpe, lottando contro i rovi e i rametti che si aggrappano ai miei vestiti come se volessero artigliarmi la carne, e prepotenti mi invadono la mente i ricordi della sera in cui ho aspettato Draco davanti alla sua camera, mesi fa. La sera in cui ci siamo addormentati insieme sul suo divano.

La prima sera in cui mi sono sentita davvero al sicuro dopo tanto tempo.

La sera in cui è arrivato coperto di graffi e semicongelato.

Dentro al petto mi esplode l’urgenza di trovarlo. L’urgenza di trovare un modo per lenire le sue pene e mostrargli che c’è un posto per lui, in questo mondo, anche se ora gli sembra che esso sia stato scosso fin nelle sue fondamenta: accanto a me, con me, dentro di me.

Lo scorgo dopo qualche minuto in fondo a una piccola radura, in ginocchio, curvo in avanti, con le mani che artigliano la corteccia di un grosso albero, ancora scura dell’umidità della pioggia che è terminata da poco.

La sua maglietta penzola come un vecchio straccio da un rovo lì accanto.

Perfino da dove mi trovo vedo il suo corpo che sussulta, sconquassato da singhiozzi o conati, o forse dalla somma delle due cose. Perfino da dove mi trovo, sento il dolore che emana da lui come fosse una densa oscurità attraversata da lampi di rosso.

Mi avvicino mettendo un piede davanti all’altro, sforzandomi di non correre, di non gettarmi su di lui per non soffocarlo con la mia presenza. Devo essere un supporto, per lui, non un sarcofago. La mano tesa che stringe la sua, non la persona che si sostituisce a lui.

Noto i graffi dei rovi sulla sua pelle nuda, gli schizzi di fango sui piedi e sulle gambe, i ricci e i sassi sparpagliati a terra tutt’intorno, ed è in quel momento che la sua frase di tanti mesi prima assume davvero un significato nella mia mente, e capisco il suo bisogno.

“ _Falla finita! Non voglio le tue cure, non sei la mia fottutissima mamma. Tu non capisci, continui a non voler capire. Io ho bisogno di quelle ferite, ho bisogno del freddo.”_

E ora è nell’abbraccio del freddo e del dolore fisico, che sta cercando sollievo da quello che gli lacera il cuore.

Il mio, di cuore, batte più forte, perché so cosa devo fare.

Mi fermo al centro della radura, e aspetto che si volti a guardarmi.


	83. 81: Un assaggio di Paradiso

**5 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Perfino nel tumulto che è la mia mente, nel caos di dolore e paura che mi lampeggia dietro agli occhi, riesco a sentire il rumore dei suoi passi.

Sapevo che sarebbe venuta a cercarmi. Lo sapevo e lo temevo.

Lo temo.

Temo la sua pietà, la sua compassione. Temo il disgusto che leggerò nei suoi occhi, che è lo stesso che mi pervade ogni volta che penso a quel nome: quello della donna che mi ha messo al mondo, quello della pazza che ha messo a ferro e fuoco l'intera nazione… della pazza che l’ha torturata.

Bellatrix.

La mia vera madre.

Mia madre.

Un conato più forte degli altri mi scuote, ma non riesco a vomitare. Riesco solo a sentire la contrazione che sale dal diaframma, così violenta che quasi mi strappa i muscoli dalle ossa, così intensa che non riesco a trattenere un verso disumano.

È come se tutto il mio corpo rifiutasse la verità che mi è stata sputata in faccia come veleno, ma non riuscisse a disfarsene, perché non si può.

Non si può!

I brividi che mi scuotono sono incontrollabili e aumentano, la nausea aumenta a ogni passo che sento compiere a Hermione. Non posso affrontarla. Non posso affrontare il peso del suo sguardo, qualunque cosa esso contenga.

Vorrei scuotermi ma non ce la faccio. Vorrei scappare, ma i miei muscoli non rispondono allo stimolo. Vorrei morire, ma nemmeno quello sono capace di fare: stamattina non sono riuscito a convincere la mia mano a compiere il gesto semplice e banale che avrebbe finalmente privato il mondo della mia presenza.

Così attendo senza voltarmi, attendo l’ascia del boia che trancerà l’ultimo filo che mi tiene sospeso sopra il baratro della pazzia, attendo il passo che calpesterà l’ultimo, sottile guscio di consapevolezza di me che mi impedisce di essere uguale a mio padre, uguale a mia madre.

Eppure quel passo si è fermato, diversi metri alle mie spalle.

Sembra quasi che tutto il bosco stia trattenendo il respiro in attesa che il successivo risuoni in uno scricchiolio di sassi e foglie bagnate, ma non avviene.

Trattengo il fiato, e ancora non avviene.

Mi aggrappo più forte alla corteccia, ma ancora non sento il fruscio della stoffa, il tonfo dell’appoggiarsi di una suola.

Ed è come se una forza esterna a me, lentamente, mi raddrizzasse e mi facesse voltare.

Lei è lì, al centro della radura, immobile. Una bassa nebbiolina quasi invisibile le vortica pigra intorno ai piedi. È senza cappotto e il maglione verde scuro, semplice e aderente, esalta il colore delle sue iridi, accarezzando le sue forme dolci e femminili.

Contemplo per un tempo infinito ciò che ho avuto per un istante effimero tra le dita, prima che la vita me lo strappasse via. Contemplo il suo viso, atteggiato a un’espressione solenne che le dà un’aria senza tempo, i suoi occhi fissi su di me, di cui non riesco a leggere le profondità.

Ci sono mai riuscito?

Ha importanza, ora che è tutto finito?

Un leggero aggrottarsi della fronte, poi la sua mano destra, arrossata dal freddo, si infila lentamente nella manica sinistra e, con pari lentezza, ne sfila la bacchetta. Vedo i suoi occhi accarezzare con indifferenza il lungo oggetto, e mi trovo a trattenere il fiato, incapace di formulare anche solo una stupida ipotesi sul perché l’abbia tirata fuori.

Lo rilascio con un verso incredulo, quando la vedo gettarla di lato, tra le foglie umide, i rametti e i ricci, come fosse qualcosa che non avesse la minima importanza, come se non fosse l’anima stessa di un mago.

Paralizzato, osservo le sue mani che afferrano l’orlo del maglione e, sempre con gli stessi movimenti lenti e misurati, lo sollevano.

In pochi istanti, esso raggiunge la bacchetta. Gli fa seguito la camicetta che lei indossava al di sotto, le scarpe, le calze, i jeans con ancora la cintura infilata nei passanti, che tintinna in protesta.

Io non sono in grado di profferire verbo. I miei pensieri si sono spenti, incapaci di contemplare il perché di quella scena.

Di capire cosa stia succedendo.

È troppo: tutto quello che è successo è troppo e sono semplicemente impazzito.

Come mio padre, come… mia madre.

Sento la bocca che si apre da sola quando vedo Hermione portarsi le mani dietro la schiena e, un istante dopo, il suo reggiseno cadere a terra. Basta un calcio dei piedi nudi per mandarlo ad atterrare sul mucchietto di abiti.

Da ultimo, sono le mutandine che vanno a raggiungere il resto.

È solo allora, solo quando vedo quel corpo nudo percorso dalla pelledoca, che trovo la forza per alzarmi in piedi.

«Cosa cazzo fai?» chiedo, ed è la rabbia che provo a parlare.

Non credevo nemmeno più di averla, soffocata sotto strati di paura, dolore e pena per me stesso.

«Ti mostro la vera me» risponde lei, ed è calma, quasi serena. La invidio e la odio per questo. «La me che conta sul serio. Non la maga, non la professoressa, non la Nata Babbana, non il membro del Golden Trio. Sotto la pelle, sono solo questo: Hermione.»

Mentre la guardo senza sapere come rispondere, protende la mano e attira verso di sé il ramo di un rovo stringendolo per la punta . Ne seguo inorridito e affascinato il percorso che lei gli fa compiere sulla pelle del suo fianco, lasciando che le spine scavino solchi che si imperlano di gocce rossastre che brillano come gioielli sulla superficie lattea.

«Il mio sangue ha lo stesso colore del tuo» prosegue, indicando le mie gambe graffiate «e il desiderio di sentirmi viva e di superare il dolore è il medesimo che senti tu.»

Fa un passo verso di me, calpestando coi suoi piedini delicati i ricci e i sassi.

«Sono una donna che ha sbagliato e fallito, più e più volte, e che ancora sbaglierà e fallirà in futuro. Sono qui spogliata di tutto ciò che mi rende forte, comprese le fatue difese dei vestiti. Sono qui, mente e corpo, sangue e cuore. Sono qui per dirti che mi dispiace di averti ferito. Mi dispiace di non essere stata capace di esprimere ciò che provo davvero. Mi dispiace di aver pensato di potermi sostituire a te nelle tue battaglie.

Sono qui, perché desidero che quelle battaglie le affronti con me al tuo fianco.»

Il vuoto gelido al centro del mio petto si contrae, sfrigolando di dolore, di rabbia, di incredulità.

«Finiscila di dire cazzate, Granger. Tornatene dai tuoi amici, trova un mago vero che non hai bisogno di nascondere o proteggere, che non sia un bamboccio da accudire. Un bamboccio con una madre pazza. O devo ricordarti chi ti ha fatto _quella_?»

Mi basta accennare alla sua cicatrice, la parola _Sanguemarcio_ ben visibile sulla pelle chiara, per vederla rabbrividire ed è un perverso senso di soddisfazione quello che provo, insieme a una nuova ondata di dolore.

Deve andarsene, Hermione deve uscire dalla mia vita. Non potrei sopravvivere, altrimenti. Non potrei sopravvivere alla sua pietà, o al momento in cui capirà che ha commesso un errore madornale e mi lascerà.

Già non so se sarò ancora vivo, questa sera, o se il gelo che sento espandersi lungo le braccia e le gambe mi avvolgerà del tutto, trascinandomi in un oblio dove finalmente potrò trovare la pace.

Eppure la vedo raddrizzare le spalle, nascondere la smorfia di dolore che le causa il passo successivo.

«Non voglio camminarti davanti, ma accanto. E per quel che riguarda i tuoi genitori, non mi importa un fico secco.» Fa un altro passo, e ora è praticamente davanti a me. Il vuoto al centro del petto sussulta e piange, grida e sanguina. «Potresti essere figlio di Voldemort in persona, e non mi importerebbe, perché tu non sei lui. Hai capito?» ormai è di fronte a me e mi afferra le spalle tra le dita, e io sono così esausto e svuotato, così terrorizzato e nauseato da tutto ciò che è successo e che ho scoperto, da non avere nemmeno la forza di fermarla. «Tu. Non. Sei. Loro. Non sei tuo padre, non sei tua madre: sei un essere unico e indipendente da loro e ti amo. Ti amo perché sei tu, Draco, non per chi sono i tuoi genitori, non per i soldi della tua famiglia o il cognome che porti.»

Le afferro debolmente le mani, cercando senza riuscirci di scrollarmele di dosso. Sono inutile, inerme come un neonato davanti a parole che mi hanno scavato dei solchi nell’anima. Solo la mia voce è forte, capace di fare ciò che deve.

«Non puoi, Granger. Non puoi, lo capisci? Nessuno può amare qualcuno come me. È tutta un’illusione, è una fissazione che ti sei messa in testa, ma non durerà. Prima o poi capirai il tuo errore. Meglio risparmiarti le prese per il culo quando ti vedranno in giro con me.»

«E tu come lo sai che è una fissazione, sentiamo?» mi sfida, alzando il mento.

«Lo so e basta» sibilo, mettendo a tacere lo stupido istinto che cerca di spingermi a zittirla avventando le labbra sulle sue. A perdermici, su quelle labbra, fino a dimenticare il dolore e il disgusto.

«Ah sì? Allo stesso modo in cui sai che dei fantomatici “tutti” mi prenderanno per il culo, quando tutti ti hanno chiesto scusa, quando gli Auror ti hanno rilasciato senza battere ciglio? Quando perfino Neville, e ripeto, _Neville_ ha parlato in tuo favore non più di mezz’ora fa? C’è una sola persona che pensa che tu debba essere oggetto di prese in giro, Draco, e quella persona sei tu.»

«Smettila di dire idiozie.» Non posso crederle. Non posso lasciarmi andare alle illusioni.

«Sì, hai ragione, ho detto un’idiozia: c'è un’altra persona che pensa che tu non valga niente, ed è tuo padre. E forse è meglio che non esprima ciò che penso di lui. Ma è uno solo e, anche se so che è difficile, non dovresti basare la tua visione di te stesso sull’opinione di un uomo che indossa i paraocchi.»

Mi guarda dritto in faccia e non riesco a sostenere il suo sguardo. La completa assenza di pietà, compassione o disgusto è ancora più difficile da tollerare della loro presenza.

«E se fossi come lui, Granger? Se fossi come… _lei_?» mi sfugge. Parole che grondano di una paura che non riesco più a fermare.

Le sue dita si stringono sulle mie spalle, fredde e forti.

«Tu pensi di essere come loro?»

Le viscere mi si ribaltano per il tormento.

«Non lo so!»

«E allora te lo dico io, Draco: non lo sei. Non potrei amarti, se lo fossi, ma ti amo.» Lo dice con una serenità disarmante, come se davvero potesse essere così semplice.

«Perché? Continui a ripeterlo, ma non capisco perché.»

«Perché sei forte. Perché sei sopravvissuto con tutto il mondo contro e nessuno a coprirti le spalle senza scadere nella crudeltà. Perché sei passato tra le grinfie di Voldemort senza distruggere la tua anima, anzi, uscendone più maturo e più in grado di provare empatia. Perché sei intelligente e capace. Perché la vita ti ha forgiato fino a renderti una macchina letale, ma non è riuscita a portarti via la dolcezza che hai in fondo al cuore. Perché sai cambiare.» Mi lascia una spalla per accarezzarmi il braccio, sopra la cicatrice del fuoco di drago, e un brivido mi parte dalla base della schiena, attraversando tutto il mio corpo. «Perché non hai paura di affrontare il dolore pur di fare la cosa giusta. Perché sei cocciuto e tenace. Perché ti sei preoccupato di conservare il mio cuore intatto anche a costo di soffrire, prima ancora che io capissi che te lo stavo donando.» Sorride, ed è così luminosa che mi fanno quasi male gli occhi. O forse sono le lacrime che ne pungono gli angoli, senza che io sappia nemmeno perché. «Ti basta, per iniziare? Perché l’elenco prosegue ancora a lungo, ma penso che si possa condensare in una sola frase: perché sotto la corazza che ti sei costruito c’è un uomo meraviglioso e sono così privilegiata che me l’hai lasciato intravedere più volte. Così privilegiata che forse mi permetterai di stargli accanto per tutta la vita, orgogliosa di esserci.»

Mi cedono le gambe e mi lascio scivolare in ginocchio, stringendo le braccia intorno alla vita sottile di Hermione, posando la fronte sul suo ventre morbido.

Mi sento svuotato.

Inspiro a fondo, a lungo, riempiendomi le narici del suo odore. Riempiendo il vuoto al centro del petto della sua presenza.

Le sue dita, delicate, accarezzano le ciocche disordinate e monche dei miei capelli.

«Ho paura» riesco ad articolare alla fine, in una voce che non riesco nemmeno a riconoscere come la mia. È la prima volta da tanti anni che lo ammetto, perfino con me stesso.

Le carezze si interrompono per un istante prima di riprendere con lo stesso ritmo di prima.

«Di cosa hai paura?» chiede, e il suo tono riesce a essere curioso e rassicurante allo stesso tempo.

Mi scappa una risata strozzata.

«Da dove inizio l'elenco?»

«Da dove vuoi, sono qui e non mi muovo.»

Sospiro, ruotando leggermente la testa fino ad appoggiare la guancia sulla pancia di Hermione. Provo una sensazione di bagnato, ed è solo allora che mi accorgo delle lacrime che mi sono traboccate dagli occhi, in silenzio.

Come se mi avesse letto nel pensiero, lei mi percorre l'altra guancia in punta di dita. Dovrei vergognarmi di questa manifestazione di debolezza, ma non ci riesco. Non con lei. Non adesso.

«Ho paura di non essere alla tua altezza. Ho paura di commettere nuovi errori, di deluderti. Ho paura che la mia presenza al tuo fianco ti sminuisca agli occhi del mondo» inizio. La sento inspirare come se volesse replicare, ma sembra ripensarci e tace. «Ho paura che a qualcun altro venga in mente di ricattarmi per costringermi a fare cose che non voglio, e che le conseguenze ricadano su di te. Ho paura che i vecchi MangiaMorte che ancora si nascondono in qualche buco oscuro tornino a cercarmi, e che ti facciano del male. Ho paura che a un certo punto tu possa lasciarmi, dopo avermi fatto toccare un assaggio di Paradiso. Ho paura che, qualsiasi cosa farò, non sarà mai abbastanza per gli altri maghi. Che sarò per sempre un fuoricasta. Ho paura… ho paura… di diventare come _loro_ , prima o poi. Di lasciarmi corrodere dal rancore e dalla rabbia come mio padre. Di uscire di senno come mia… madre.»

Ecco. L'ho detto.

La sento sospirare, ma le sue dita continuano a carezzarmi la testa, la guancia, l'orecchio.

«Anche io ho paura, lo sai? Ho costantemente paura di non essere all'altezza delle aspettative che gli altri hanno su di me. Ho paura che le persone che mi circondano capiscano che sono solo una donna, non l'eroina che credono, e mi abbandonino. Perfino tu mi tratti come se fossi un essere superiore, e cosa succederà quando capirai che non lo sono? Ho paura che sarai tu, quello che deciderà che non sono abbastanza, che ti ho ingannato facendoti credere di essere qualcosa che non sono. Ho paura di non essere abbastanza forte, abbastanza coraggiosa per te. Ho paura che i miei genitori non mi perdoneranno mai, che sarò un disastro come professoressa o, peggio ancora, come preside.»

Sollevo lo sguardo su di lei.

«Sono paure infondate. Nessuno resterà deluso dalla tua umanità, Hermione. La tua umanità è qualcosa di meraviglioso.»

«Così come lo è la tua.»

«No, io…»

Lei mi mette un dito sulle labbra, zittendomi. Scivola verso il basso tra le mie braccia, fino a trovarsi in ginocchio davanti a me.

«Tu devi accettare l'idea che nessuno è perfetto. Non lo sono io, non lo sei tu, né i nostri colleghi o il Ministro. E se hai fatto errori più grossi di altri, ne hai pagate le conseguenze. È giunto il momento di lasciarteli alle spalle e ricominciare a vivere. Con me.»

Le mie proteste vengono soffocate dalla sua bocca sulla mia e, anche se non capisco, anche se ho paura, anche se non so più nemmeno chi sono davvero, all'improvviso mi sento meglio.

È come se mi stesse abbracciando anche con l'anima, oltre che col corpo, come se la sua presenza facesse fiorire qualcosa al centro del mio vuoto. La speranza che forse Hermione ha ragione.

Che posso lasciarmi tutto alle spalle.

Che posso davvero ricominciare a vivere. O forse… vivere per la prima volta.

Sono le sue mani che mi carezzano la schiena e i fianchi a plasmare il mio corpo dalla creta informe del mio passato. Il suo fiato sulle mie labbra che mi dona la vita. I suoi occhi sorridenti, fissi nei miei, che mi rassicurano che c'è un posto per me, nel nostro mondo.

Sento qualcosa che ribolle nel petto, che spinge con prepotenza per uscire… e allora interrompo il bacio e tiro indietro la testa quel poco che basta per poterla guardare dritta in faccia.

E lo dico.

«Ti amo, Hermione Jean Granger. Più della mia stessa vita.»

Il suo sorriso luminoso è sufficiente a compensare tutto il dolore e tutto l'odio che mi sono stati riversati addosso negli ultimi sei anni.


	84. 82: Lavoro di squadra

**5 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Le sue labbra sono il mio ossigeno. La sua pelle, la mia casa.

Forse è qualcosa che ha detto, forse sono solo troppo stanco e confuso per combattere le illusioni che mi fioriscono nel petto, ma finalmente, con lei tra le braccia, mi sembra che il futuro possa riservare qualcosa di bello anche a me.

La bacio ancora e la sento tremare. Perfino nello stato sconvolto in cui mi trovo, mi rendo conto che si tratta di un tremito ben diverso da quello nervoso ed emozionato che scuote le mie membra.

Sono un idiota: è febbraio, siamo in Inghilterra e lei è nuda in mezzo a un bosco. Il pensiero è come una doccia fredda che riporta a terra le fantasie che erano partite galoppando in sella a un ippogrifo e portando con sé ogni traccia della mia razionalità.

«Devi rivestirti» dico contro le sue labbra, anche se non ho nessuna voglia di staccarmi da lei, nemmeno per un secondo.

«Non credo proprio.» Quella voce profonda è così aliena, nel contesto in cui mi trovo, che impiego un lungo istante prima di rendermi conto che non me la sono immaginata. «Se fossi in voi non muoverei un muscolo.»

Mi volto di scatto e mi si gela il sangue, mentre le mie illusioni si infrangono in mille pezzi. Non ci sarà mai pace, mai.

Dall'estremità più vicina della radura, una figura evidentemente maschile, incappucciata in uno di quei dannatissimi mantelli bordati di viola che mi impedisce di vederne il volto, punta su di noi una bacchetta sulla punta della quale brilla un incantesimo, pronto a essere scagliato.

La nebbiolina bassa, che negli ultimi minuti si è infittita, gli vortica intorno alle gambe e la scarsa luce del giorno morente non mi permette di distinguere altro che la sua notevole stazza e il chiarore della pelle delle sue mani.

Hermione è tesa accanto a me e getta occhiate al mucchietto dei suoi vestiti, sotto il quale giace la sua bacchetta.

So che è in grado richiamarla con un _Accio_ mentale, ma credo non osi farlo per paura che l'incantesimo del nostro avversario ci colpisca prima che lei possa stringerla tra le mani.

La mia è nella manica, ma anche io sto aspettando il momento giusto per estrarla.

«Non ci provare, bella» minaccia l'intruso, brandendo la propria bacchetta in direzione di Hermione.

«Chi sei, e cosa vuoi?»

«Non lo capisci, traditore? O forse sei troppo impegnato a farti tirare l'uccello per una _Sanguemarcio_ per far funzionare quel tuo cervellone? Chi l'avrebbe mai immaginato: il grande, orgoglioso Malfoy che si trasforma in un idiota per una sporca babbana.» Ride, ed è allora che lo riconosco. Goyle.

Goyle, che non è nemmeno riuscito a passare il suo G.U.F.O. in Difesa contro le Arti Oscure.

Forse c'è ancora una speranza.

«Cosa vuoi, Gregory?» gli chiedo, cercando di farlo parlare per prendere tempo.

Lui butta indietro il cappuccio e sogghigna.

«In fondo la stronza non è poi così male» afferma, lanciando un'occhiata di apprezzamento così lasciva che mi fa salire ancora di più la nausea e strappa un sibilo disgustato a Hermione. «Anche ai tempi della scuola mi sarebbe piaciuto infilarmi tra le sue cosce da secchiona. Sai cosa stavo aspettando, stronzetto? Che te la trombassi, così da lasciarmela aperta e bagnata. Avrei fatto di sicuro meno fatica» ribatte, mentre si accarezza lascivo il cavallo gonfio dei pantaloni. Sento lo stomaco ribaltarsi per il disgusto. «Quello che voglio è torturarti, ammazzarti come un cane, e poi scoparmi la tua donna. Scoparmela fino a far crepare anche lei. E sai quale sarà la cosa più divertente? Che l'ultimo pensiero che avrai, quando morirai, sarà un'immagine mentale di quello che le farò.»

Sento Hermione rabbrividire al mio fianco e non oso muovermi per confortarla. Non ora che, grazie a impercettibili oscillazioni del braccio, stringo la punta della bacchetta nel cavo tra pollice e indice, ancora nascosta dalla manica dalla quale sporgono solo le punte delle dita.

«Cos'è, Bulstrode non te la dava a sufficienza?» lo provoco, mettendo in queste poche parole tutto il disprezzo che provo, e una buona dose di superiorità che non provo più da un pezzo, ma che ricordo bene come simulare. «Posso capire che tu non volessi scoparti un rottame come lei, ma a quanto pare Nott non aveva di queste remore.»

Sogghigno il sogghigno del vecchio Draco, e Goyle abbocca, spostando bruscamente la bacchetta su di me. Bene. Proteggere Hermione è la mia priorità numero uno, anche se sono pronto a scommettere che lei non sarebbe d'accordo.

«Come osi, stupido traditore del sangue? Non sei nemmeno capace di morire quando te lo si chiede!» sbraita, agitando confusamente la bacchetta.

È allora che scatto in avanti, un braccio proteso a lanciare un _Petrificus_ , l'altro che punta, insieme all'intera massa del mio corpo, alle sue ginocchia.

Non ho una grande spinta, dato che ero in ginocchio e Goyle è sempre più pesante e, quando gli afferro le gambe, lo sento barcollare ma non cade. Il mio incantesimo, lanciato con la bacchetta tenuta in una presa meno che ottimale, vola oltre il mio avversario esplodendo contro un tronco e coprendo, col suo scoppio, la voce di Hermione che richiama la propria bacchetta, come ero certo avrebbe fatto.

«Maledetto!» sento urlare Goyle mentre rotolo di lato. « _Crucio!_ »

L'incantesimo rimbalza a due centimetri dal mio fianco, sollevando una nuvoletta di polvere e foglie sminuzzate.

L'istinto mi spinge a rotolare ancora, mentre Goyle si butta su di me con tutto il suo peso. L'impatto mi ruba il fiato dai polmoni e mi fa sbattere i denti, che si chiudono dolorosamente sulla lingua.

« _Crucio_ » grida lui, proprio mentre punto la bacchetta in direzione della sua mano e sibilo « _Expelliarmus._ »

Poi il dolore esplode, gelido e feroce e rosso come una fiamma. Si irradia dal collo, dove sono stato colpito, attraversandomi i muscoli e gli organi come tante lame roventi. Mi mordo il labbro per non gridare, ma mi sfugge comunque una sorta di mugolio.

In mezzo alla marea rovente della sofferenza, mi accorgo che il peso del corpo di Goyle non è più addosso a me, e sento Hermione gridare qualcosa. Mi sforzo di introdurre aria, di muovere i muscoli tesi allo spasmo e in qualche modo riesco a rotolare prono e a spingere il torso verso l'alto con la poca forza che mi è rimasta nelle braccia.

Hermione ha mancato il bastardo col suo primo incantesimo, e ora lui è entrato nella sua guardia impedendole di girare la bacchetta verso di lui, troppo massiccio perché lei riesca a fermarlo.

Grida quando lui le afferra con violenza un seno nella mano enorme, e a quel punto non ci vedo più.

La rabbia è quella che mi dà la forza di scrollare dalla mia consapevolezza il dolore atroce che ancora provo, e alzarmi in piedi.

Sto puntando la bacchetta sulla schiena di quello scimmione del mio ex-amico quando mi accorgo che Hermione ha proteso una mano verso il basso, iniziando a strizzargli i testicoli in una morsa feroce.

Rimando di qualche istante il lancio del mio incantesimo, per godermi il fatto che quello stronzo finirà davanti agli Auror – e se siamo fortunati, anche qualche reporter – pietrificato con la faccia contorta per il dolore di avere le palle strizzate da una donna che è la metà di lui in quanto a stazza.

E mille volte lui come maga. Come persona.

Il « _Petrificus Totalus_ » mi esce morbido dalle labbra, quasi come un sorriso. L'enorme massa di Goyle si irrigidisce e si abbatte a terra con un tonfo sonoro.

Guardo la mia donna sopra il corpo bloccato di un uomo che come tanti, troppi, non è riuscito a superare un senso di superiorità infondato e disumano.

Nonostante le lacrime agli occhi e l'impronta rossa delle dita sul seno, lei mi sorride, e io mi trovo a sorridere di rimando.

«Ottimo lavoro di squadra!» esulta.

Sento le ginocchia che cedono sotto il peso delle conseguenze del Cruciatus, che ho ignorato finora, e mi lascio scivolare a terra.

«Sì, ma spero che sia l'ultima volta.»


	85. 83: Casa

**5 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


«Non ne posso più di dover avere a che fare con gli Auror» sbuffo, sedendomi pesantemente su una delle sedie della sala professori.

«Oi, grazie tante, eh?» protesta Harry, prendendo posto accanto a me. Ha insistito per accompagnarci tutti di nuovo al castello, immagino per assicurarsi che non mi ritrovi qualche altro psicopatico tra capo e collo.

È un peccato che io non sia riuscita a fotografare la faccia che ha fatto, quando l'abbiamo chiamato con la Metropolvere da Malfoy Manor per chiedergli di venire a prelevare Goyle.

Beh, per la verità l'espressione era più o meno la stessa che si è dipinta in faccia ai miei colleghi e Andromeda quando hanno visto emergere me e Draco dal giardino con l'ennesimo incappucciato pietrificato al seguito.

Abbiamo atteso tutti insieme che Draco recuperasse le sue cose – da questo punto di vista, è stata una fortuna che fosse in procinto di partire: le valige erano già pronte – prima di tornare a Hogwarts. Di Lucius non abbiamo visto traccia: immagino sia andato a rintanarsi in qualche cantuccio buio dove continuare a consumarsi il fegato nel rancore. Mi spiace per gli elfi domestici costretti ad avere a che fare con lui.

«Lo sai che non mi riferivo a te» sbuffo rivolta al mio amico, mentre accetto la tazza di tè che Luna mi sta porgendo.

Le lezioni sono finite da un pezzo, i ragazzi hanno già cenato e l'intero staff della scuola, con l'eccezione di Argus che non voleva lasciare i corridoi privi di vigilanza, si sono riuniti qui ad aspettarci per dare il bentornato a Draco e farsi raccontare per bene ciò che è successo mentre noi che eravamo fuori consumiamo un pasto frugale.

Lui è seduto accanto a me, sull'altro lato rispetto a Harry, e ha in viso un'aria smarrita che però viene in parte smentita dal timido sorriso che riserva a chiunque gli rivolga la parola. Ho l'impressione che ci metterà un po' ad abituarsi al fatto che non è più il Malvagio Malfoy. E mai più lo sarà, se posso avere voce in capitolo.

Quando arriviamo alla parte in cui Goyle ci ha attaccati – ovviamente senza specificare _dove_ esattamente si trovassero i miei vestiti – Hagrid balza in piedi agitando furiosamente i pugni (e rischiando di abbattere un paio di mensole e il lampadario) mentre Luna abbraccia di slancio prima me e poi Draco. È bello tornare a casa.

Quando finalmente riusciamo a districarci dall'affetto degli amici, sono quasi le undici e sono così stanca che quasi non vedo i gradini davanti a me.

Provo un freddo subdolo, come se stessi covando un'influenza, ma so bene che è colpa della stanchezza e degli eventi della giornata. C'è una fonte di calore che mi scalda, però, ed è la consapevolezza dell'amore che Draco e io condividiamo.

La naturalezza con la quale la sua mano è scivolata nella mia, non appena ci siamo trovati da soli in fondo alle scale che portano ai sotterranei, mi ha trasmesso un senso di benessere che trascende la mia attuale condizione fisica e, ora che siamo davanti alla sua porta, non ho nessunissima voglia di rinunciarvi.

Anche lui esita, bloccato in mezzo al corridoio. Incontro ai suoi occhi e, tra i solchi e i rilievi di carta stagnola delle sue iridi, leggo un bisogno pari al mio, ma anche una sorta di ritrosia.

La sua mano trema leggermente nella mia e capisco che non ha ancora del tutto assimilato l'idea che ora io e lui stiamo insieme. Che ora non ha bisogno di chiedere, per poter passare del tempo con me.

Che nessuno ha niente da ridire sulla nostra relazione e che, nel limite della decenza e del rispetto del nostro ruolo di professori, possiamo fare quel che ci pare alla luce del sole.

Sorrido, lasciando che tutta la gioia di averlo accanto si mostri chiara sul mio viso.

«Da te o da me?» chiedo.

Lui rilascia un respiro che non mi ero resa conto avesse trattenuto e una parte della tensione, di cui percepisco distintamente la vibrazione nelle dita, abbandona il suo corpo.

«Ti dispiace se stiamo da me? Ho… ecco, ho bisogno di iniziare a sentire queste stanze come una casa. E credo che starci con te possa aiutare.»

Annuisco perché comprendo questo bisogno, dopo che suo padre l'ha di fatto cacciato da Malfoy Manor e dalla propria vita. Lo comprendo perché, quando i miei genitori si sono raffreddati nei miei confronti dopo aver saputo che ho cancellato loro la memoria senza consultarli, ho avuto anche io il bisogno spasmodico di avere un posto da chiamare casa e sono felice che anche per lui quel posto sia proprio Hogwarts.

Sono felice che ritenga la mia presenza fondamentale per chiamare un posto “casa”. E anche perché in fondo non mi interessa dove dormiamo: per quel che mi riguarda, potremmo anche stenderci in un angolo del corridoio… mi basta stare insieme.

Anche se, certo, preferirei un materasso e delle coperte alla nuda pietra.

Recupero dei vestiti puliti e l'accappatoio in camera mia poi, dopo aver sigillato la porta del suo ufficio come ho fatto due sere fa – erano solo due sere fa? Mi sembra passata un'eternità – entro nel suo appartamento col cuore che batte forte.

Eccolo, finalmente, il mio desiderio che si realizza: io e Draco, in uno spazio tutto nostro. Io e lui, che andiamo a dormire insieme e ci svegliamo uno accanto all'altra.

Stanotte e, se il nostro amore sarà forte come penso e spero, tutte le notti a venire.

Mi aspetta al centro della camera da letto, e lo sguardo col quale mi accoglie mi fa mancare un battito.

In un lampo sono tra le sue braccia, abbarbicata a lui in quel bacio che attendo da ore, o forse dovrei dire da mesi. Il calore che emana da lui mi avvolge come una carezza data da anima ad anima.

Non so quanto tempo trascorro a esplorare le sue labbra e la sua bocca, a godere dei suoi muscoli sodi contro i miei, dei suoi capelli fini sotto le dita. Senza dubbi o domande.

Senza fretta, senza paura che il momento finisca e non torni mai più.

In qualche modo ci ritroviamo nudi sotto la doccia, e non so nemmeno chi abbia tolto i vestiti a chi. So solo che la stanchezza è evaporata, che non so saziarmi della sua pelle e del suo corpo.

So solo che la fame che dimostra nei miei confronti mi infiamma. Come se avessi bisogno di un ulteriore sprone.

So solo che, quando mi spinge contro le piastrelle che ancora non si sono scaldate e finalmente entra dentro di me, è in quel momento che mi sento davvero a casa.

Più tardi, avvolta dal suo abbraccio e dal calore delle coperte, mi ritrovo ad accarezzargli dolcemente i capelli mentre ascolto lo scoppiettare del fuoco nel camino nell'altra stanza.

Draco si è addormentato quasi subito ma, nonostante la stanchezza sia tornata a farsi sentire, io non riesco ancora a imitarlo.

È come se una parte di me non fosse ancora del tutto convinta che quello che sta accadendo è reale, che lui è qui per restare. Con me. Come se quella parte di me si rifiuti di cedere al sonno per non perdersi nemmeno un attimo di questo tempo insieme.

Osservo il suo viso, finalmente disteso nel riposo, percorrendone i contorni con le dita per memorizzarli. Le sue ciglia chiarissime vibrano, seguendo il ritmo di chissà quale sogno.

È sempre stato bello, ma non me n'ero mai accorta prima di settembre, forse perché l'idea che avevo di lui – beh, l'idea che lui stesso proiettava intorno a sé – offuscava tutto il resto.

Le mie labbra si piegano da sole in un sorriso autoironico.

Cinque mesi: questo è il tempo che mi è bastato per passare dal disprezzo all'amore.

Cinque mesi per ribaltare due vite. Cinque mesi per cambiare il ritmo dei miei pensieri e del mio respiro. Cinque mesi per trovare un nuovo centro intorno al quale far girare la mia vita.

Ripensando a quella prima sera, quando l'ho visto comparire sulla soglia della Grande Sala e i suoi occhi si sono ancorati nei miei per un tempo infinito, correggo la mia constatazione precedente: cinque mesi sono stati il tempo necessario per rendermi conto che è stato in quegli istanti, che il disprezzo ha vacillato e si è disintegrato sotto la spinta di una forza superiore perfino alla magia più potente.

È proprio il conforto di quella forza a permettermi di scivolare nel sonno più dolce, quello che culla chi ama e sa di essere amato.

  
  



	86. 84: Nonostante tutto

**6 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Per la prima volta in tre anni scopro il lato negativo del lavoro di professoressa.

Comportarmi in modo irreprensibile non mi è mai pesato, prima. Ora invece…

Ora odio non poter tenere per mano il mio ragazzo nei corridoi. Odio non poterlo accogliere con un bacio quando ci incontriamo nell'atrio dopo le lezioni, dover confinare le tenerezze alle nostre stanze.

Ed è solo il primo giorno.

La mia parte razionale mi ricorda che sono fortunata, perché anche lui lavora qui e possiamo vederci ogni giorno, ma in questo momento ho solo voglia di mandare a quel paese la parte razionale per un po'.

Sorrido a Draco sopra il vassoio di arrosto fumante e lui mi sorride di rimando, fissando quei suoi occhi straordinari nei miei. Per un attimo il cibo, i colleghi, i ragazzi sbiadiscono fin quasi a scomparire e solo lui rimane, colorato e rumoroso, ormai centro del mio mondo interiore.

Neville, alla mia sinistra, tossicchia e i rumori e i colori di una normalissima cena a Hogwards tornano a invadermi la mente.

«Che c'è?» gli chiedo, più bruscamente di quanto non farei di solito.

Lui scoppia a ridere.

«Ehi, calma, colombina. Ti ho solo chiesto di passarmi l'acqua. Tre volte.»

Io afferro la brocca e gliela piazzo davanti.

«A proposito di colombini, come sta Hannah?» chiedo melliflua.

Lui diventa così rosso che Pomona gli lancia un'occhiata perplessa.

«Ehm… ok, Herm, vi lascio in pace.»

Draco sogghigna nella sua coppa di succo di zucca. Immagino stia ricordando la scenetta al party di Natale di George.

Un frullo d'ali ci fa alzare la testa. Un gufo a quest'ora?

Perplessa e con una vaga inquietudine in fondo allo stomaco osservo il volatile fare un giro intorno al soffitto, in planata, e dirigersi verso il nostro tavolo.

L'inquietudine si trasforma nel peso freddo della preoccupazione quando esso atterra davanti a Draco, protendendo la zampetta.

Lui ha cancellato ogni espressione dal viso e, in silenzio, si protende a staccare la pergamena arrotolata. Sebbene i miei colleghi continuino a portarsi il cibo alla bocca e a masticare, sono sicurissima che tutto lo stanno osservando di sottecchi mentre legge muovendo solo gli occhi, in attesa di capire quale altro casino si stia per abbattere sulla nostra testa.

Decisamente, è difficile essere ottimisti in questo periodo.

Draco ripiega il foglio, infilandolo in tasca, poi fissa il piatto per lunghi secondi, ma so bene che non sta guardando la fetta di arrosto mezza mangiata che ha davanti.

Quando infine alza lo sguardo su di me, al centro dell'espressione neutra che indossa solo i suoi occhi riescono a esprimere il tormento che prova, e che mi colpisce come un pugno.

«È della signora Parkinson.»

«Signora… Sarebbe la madre di Pansy?» chiedo, senza capire.

«Sì. Papà… a quanto pare è andato a casa loro, ieri. L'hanno ospitato per la notte, ma oggi hanno commesso l'errore di provare a convincerlo a riappacificarsi con me. Ha iniziato a dare in escandescente in modo così violento e scomposto che alla fine l'hanno dovuto pietrificare e portare a San Mungo, per evitare che facesse male a sé stesso e a loro.»

La mano mi vola davanti alla bocca.

«Oh Merlino, Draco, mi dispiace. Cosa posso fare?»

Lui scuote la testa, poi mi sfiora il dorso della mano con un dito.

«Per ora niente, tranne esserci.»

Lo guardo, cercando di convogliare in un'occhiata l'abbraccio che non gli posso dare davanti agli studenti.

«Ci sono. Ci sarò.»

Annuisce, ed è sufficiente.

«Devo andare, ma preferisco farlo da solo.»

«Sicuro? Vengo volentieri.»

«Sicuro.»

Faccio per insistere, ma ricordo le parole di Harry e mi sforzo di fare un passo indietro, di lasciargli lo spazio per dimostrare a sé stesso che sa affrontare le sfide della vita con le sue forze.

«Ti aspetto in camera tua. Sono con te, Draco, anche quando siamo separati.»

Annuisce ancora, gli occhi lucidi.

Lo osservo mentre parla con Minerva, la quale annuisce in direzione della porta.

Solo quando è uscito dalla Sala Grande, gli altri colleghi mi si affollano intorno in cerca di spiegazioni. Ed è la genuina preoccupazione per Draco che molti di loro esprimono, a riempirmi di gioia e di orgoglio nonostante tutto.

  
  


**6-7 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Non concedo ai miei pensieri di correre, mentre mi affretto fuori dal castello. Cerco di non pensare a niente, di escludere la rabbia, il dolore, il rancore, la paura che continuano a tentare di emergere in queste ore.

Non sono ancora pronto ad affrontarli, nonostante tutto, e soprattutto ora devo rimanere lucido e non farmi sopraffare dall'angoscia.

L'atrio di San Mungo mi accoglie coi suoi colori forzatamente allegri, che quasi mi feriscono gli occhi da quanto sono lontani dal mio stato d'animo. Il gelo, che Hermione è riuscita a tenere a bada in queste ore, torna a farsi sentire al centro del mio petto.

Me ne libererò mai?

L'impiegata della reception distoglie lo sguardo dalla sua rivista solo per il tempo necessario a borbottare un piano, una corsia e un numero di stanza, prima di tornare a ignorare tutto ciò che la circonda, me compreso. I corridoi che attraverso mi sembrano infiniti, chiassosi e così caldi da soffocarmi e da far sfrigolare il ghiaccio nel mio petto.

Quando arrivo alla stanza giusta, esito davanti alla soglia, cercando di raggranellare il coraggio di guardare dentro.

«Cerchi qualcuno, giovanotto?»

Sussulto, bloccando appena in tempo la mano che è corsa alla bacchetta.

Un'infermiera minuta in divisa verde lime mi guarda da sotto in su con aria di aspettativa.

«Sto cercando il signor Malfoy. Sono suo figlio» mi sforzo di dire.

Lei fa un sorriso materno.

«L'hai trovato, è proprio qui dentro, ma ora sta dormendo. Seguimi, ti faccio parlare con la dottoressa Healtherly,la medimaga che l'ha in carico.»

Senza aspettare risposta gira su sé stessa e si avvia lungo il corridoio. Non mi resta che tallonarla.

In quello che evidentemente è l'ufficio medico della corsia, una donna sulla quarantina sta leggendo con grande concentrazione un documento mentre sorseggia una bevanda calda, seduta a un tavolo ingombro di scartoffie.

«Dottoressa» la interrompe l'infermiera «c'è qui il figlio del signor Malfoy.»

«Uh? Ah, sì, sì, Beth, ti ringrazio. Prego, signore, si accomodi. Vuole una tazza di tè?» Senza aspettare risposta, la donna sposta qualche foglio nel tentativo di liberare un piccolo spazio, dove posa una tazzina che ha trasfigurato da una graffetta.

Versa l'acqua bollente dalla teiera e mi porge una scatola di bustine.

Non ho altra scelta che sedermi e immergerne una.

La medimaga attende che io abbia bevuto qualche sorso prima di iniziare a parlare. Ne approfitto per studiare il suo viso magro e serio, il sorriso cordiale, gli occhi attenti che seguono ogni mia mossa. Mi fa una buona impressione.

«Dunque, credo che sia il caso di evitare i giri di parole: suo padre presenta una serie di sintomi che indicano depressione e PTSD. Sindrome da stress post-traumatico.»

Poso la tazzina sul tavolo, con studiata lentezza, mentre cerco di sopprimere le emozioni che mi gorgogliano nel petto.

«So cos'è. La cosa non mi sorprende» rispondo, cercando di non permettere alla mia voce di tremare.

«Quindi lei è a conoscenza dei traumi subiti da suo padre.»

Faccio una risata breve, secca.

«Mi scusi, ma lei legge i giornali?»

«Sì, ma i giornali riportano _i fatti_ , non _le emozioni_. Su quelle, mi può di sicuro dare una migliore informazione lei.»

Sospiro.

«Quanto tempo ha?» chiedo stancamente.

Lei si lascia andare all'indietro contro lo schienale della sedia, con un sorriso soddisfatto.

«Sono di turno fino a domattina alle sei. Penso che possiamo farcela.»

Nonostante tutto, non riesco a interpretare quelle parole come una minaccia.

È solo verso mezzanotte, dopo quasi quattro ore che parlo mentre intorno a noi medici, infermiere e inservienti vanno e vengono, presi dalle proprie faccende, che mi rendo conto di una cosa.

La dottoressa Healtherly non mi sta semplicemente sfruttando per capire come curare mio padre: stasera ha iniziato a guarire anche me. Con le domande giuste, le giuste osservazioni e la sua capacità di ascoltare senza giudicare, è riuscita a tirarmi fuori un flusso di parole che credo di non essere mai riuscito a riversare tutte insieme prima, nemmeno con Hermione.

E con esse, il mio dolore, la mia angoscia, le mie paure.

Scopro che mi è facile, mentre sento un peso che nemmeno mi ero accorto di avere alleggerirsi sulle spalle, comprendere l'efficacia di qualcosa di apparentemente semplice come l'ascolto empatico. Mi è facile lasciarmi andare, in questo ambiente ovattato e fuori dal mio mondo.

E comprendere che era qualcosa di cui avevo bisogno da un pezzo.

«Credo che per oggi possa bastare» mi interrompe lei a un certo punto e, lanciando uno sguardo all'orologio, mi rendo conto che è quasi l'una.

La osservo mentre prende una pergamena e ci scrive qualcosa con una grafia spigolosa e precisa.

«Qui trovi il nome e l'indirizzo di un mio stimato collega: credo che dovresti parlare con lui, raccontargli tutto ciò che hai detto a me e stabilire con lui quale sia la terapia più adatta per te. Non penso tu soffra di vera e propria PTSD, ma ritengo tu abbia bisogno di un supporto per superare al meglio tutto ciò che ti è successo negli ultimi anni, negli ultimi _giorni_ , senza che questi fatti lascino ulteriori strascichi, e per imparare a convivere con i danni che non si possono più riparare. Avere trovato una ragazza degna di te è sicuramente un bene, ma un aiuto professionale, beh» fa un piccolo sorriso «è tutta un'altra cosa.»

«Non può seguirmi lei?»

«No: ho già in cura tuo padre, non sarebbe deontologicamente corretto.»

«Cosa gli succederà, ora?»

«Lo terremo qui, per un po'. All'inizio lo tratteremo con le pozioni adatte, per abbassare il suo livello di ansia e di paranoia. Poi inizieremo con le terapie a livello psicofisico. Quando sarà in grado di affrontare il mondo lo rimanderemo a casa, ma continuerà a essere seguito dai professionisti dell'ospedale. Non voglio indorare la pillola: sarà una cosa lunga, e forse non guarirà mai del tutto. Ma possiamo ripristinare un livello accettabile di serenità.»

«Cosa mi sarà richiesto di fare?»

Lei sorride.

«Niente che non ti senta di fare. Hai i tuoi fantasmi da combattere, molti dei quali direttamente correlati alle scelte di tuo padre, e nessuno ti può costringere a frequentarlo e aiutarlo, se non vuoi. Nessuno ti giudicherà, se non lo »

«Posso vederlo?»

«Certo, se lo desideri. Al momento è sedato, però, e non prevediamo che si svegli prima di domattina.»

«Forse… credo sia meglio così, per il momento.»

I corridoi sono immersi in un silenzio interrotto solo dai bisbigli del personale ospedaliero e da qualche occasionale gemito dei ricoverati. Le luci sono state abbassate fino a una vaga luminosità soffusa, che permette di camminare senza andare a sbattere ma non disturba il sonno dei degenti.

Lui dorme supino, coi capelli ormai quasi del tutto bianchi sparsi in maniera disordinata sul cuscino e, in viso, un'espressione distesa che lo ringiovanisce e che non gli vedevo addosso da anni.

Da _prima,_ forse.

Fa male sapere che questa calma è artificiale.

In tre passi sono accanto al letto.

In un attimo sono in ginocchio, con la fronte sul materasso, a un soffio dal suo braccio, e gli occhi che pungono per le lacrime che non riesco ancora a versare.

Non oso toccarlo, ma non posso impedire al vuoto nel mio petto di pulsare di dolore per quest'ultimo riferimento che mi è stato strappato. Per quest'ultimo amore che, ora lo so, non è mai stato rivolto a me.

«Papà» gemo. Sottovoce, per non disturbare.

Sottovoce, perché è troppo dura ammettere anche con me stesso che, anche se sono ormai un uomo, non vorrei altro che potermi gettare tra le braccia di mio padre e provare, ancora una volta, quel meraviglioso senso di protezione che mi avvolgeva da bambino, quando ero con lui.

E allora le lacrime iniziano a fluire, dolorose e terribili come se stessi piangendo la morte di qualcuno.

E forse, nonostante tutto, è proprio così.

Perché anche se lui guarisse, anche se trovassi la forza di perdonarlo per tutto ciò in cui mi ha coinvolto e per il rancore che mi ha riversato addosso senza motivo, le cose tra noi non saranno mai come prima. Prima del Signore Oscuro, della guerra, della merda.

Non saranno mai come vorrei.

Ed è amaro pensare che forse non lo sono mai state davvero.


	87. 85: Adorabile

**7 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


È il cuore della notte quando finalmente mi trascino lungo i corridoi silenziosi di Hogwarts.

C'è solo il Barone ad accogliermi con un cenno solenne della sua testa eterea nel vuoto del castello dormiente, ma credo sia meglio così.

Non ho bisogno di saluti, di pacche sulle spalle, della necessità e forse perfino il desiderio di costruire nuovi rapporti dalle macerie lasciate dalle mie scelte sbagliate.

Ho bisogno di una cosa sola, ora.

Hermione.

Caracollo attraverso il mio ufficio, rischiando di dimenticare di chiudermi la porta alle spalle, da tanto sono stanco, svuotato… _prosciugato_.

È solo quando arrivo sulla soglia della camera da letto e la vedo che dorme serena, col naso a pochi centimetri dalla maglietta che ho indossato ieri notte per dormire, stropicciata sul mio cuscino, che sento la tensione lasciarmi e il vuoto al centro del petto iniziare a pulsare come se ci fosse davvero un cuore, lì in mezzo.

Un cuore che fa i salti mortali all'idea che lei sia davvero lì, tutta per me.

“Per sempre” sussurra una voce. Per un attimo, voglio credere che non sia solo la mia speranza a parlare.

Mi spoglio e striscio tra le lenzuola cercando di fare meno rumore possibile e non disturbare il sonno di Hermione, ma lei si sveglia lo stesso e, alla luce dell'unica candela che ha lasciato accesa in mia attesa, vedo un sorriso tenero spuntare sul suo viso.

Adorabile.

«Amore» mi saluta, ancora assonnata, e quella singola parola mi manda i battiti alle stelle.

«Shh, dormi, piccola, non volevo disturbarti.»

Sorprendo me stesso con quel vezzeggiativo. Soprattutto perché lei è tutto fuorché piccola.

È grande. È immensa. È tutto il mio mondo e io non so nemmeno come fare a dirglielo.

«Avrei voluto aspettarti sveglia, ma sono crollata, scusa» bofonchia tirandosi su un gomito, e solo allora mi accorgo del libro ancora aperto incastrato tra il cuscino e il comodino. «Raccontami tutto.»

Incontro i suoi occhi caldi come caramello e non ho voglia di parlare, non ora. Ora ho solo voglia di perdermi nel suo profumo.

La circondo con le braccia, tirandomela addosso. I suoi capelli mi circondano la testa e il collo e finalmente mi sento a casa.

«Draco, sii serio!» ride lei, scendendo con le labbra a sfiorare le mie.

Aspetto che si stacchi, prima di fissarla di nuovo negli occhi, sperando che sia vero quello che dicono. Che sono lo specchio dell'anima.

«Non credo di essere mai stato così tanto serio» sussurro, scostandole una ciocca dalla guancia.

Respiriamo uno sulla bocca dell'altra, in sincrono. Insieme, come una cosa sola.

E insieme torniamo a sfiorarci, a baciarci. A fondere i nostri corpi come i nostri respiri, finché siamo un solo corpo, un solo battito, un solo piacere.

È solo dopo, quando ho saziato almeno temporaneamente il mio bisogno di lei, che le racconto quello che è successo a San Mungo, mentre le accarezzo la pelle nuda sotto le lenzuola.

Sono le sue gambe intrecciate alle mie, il dolce sollevarsi e abbassarsi delle sue costole sotto le dita, a darmi la forza di non crollare di nuovo quando le descrivo ciò che ho provato vedendo mio padre in quel letto di ospedale e realizzando che, in fondo, quella che avevo di lui e del nostro rapporto è un'idea che non corrisponde alla realtà.

Lei tace a lungo, quando ho finito. Tace e mi accarezza, tace e mi abbraccia, tace e, con la sua sola presenza al mio fianco, mi fa sentire meglio.

Mi fa sentire che non sono più solo.

Ho paura. Paura che finisca e che, dopo aver provato queste sensazioni meravigliose, sarà ancora più dura tornare a convivere con la solitudine.

Quando alla fine parla, sento un sospiro nella sua voce.

«Forse non è vero che l'amore di tuo padre è stato tutto un'illusione. Forse si è semplicemente perso in un labirinto di paura e rancore ed _entitlement*_. E magari a San Mungo riusciranno a fargli ritrovare la strada.»

«Spero che tu abbia ragione.»

«Credo che la dottoressa ti abbia dato un ottimo suggerimento» aggiunge, stringendomi con ancora più intensità. «Io sono qui e ti amo e ti supporterò in ogni momento, ma non ho le competenze necessarie ad aiutarti a superare nel modo migliore tutte le cose che ti sono state fatte. Va' da quello psicologo, lunedì stesso.»

«Non ti dispiace, quindi?»

«Perché dovrebbe dispiacermi? Ho letto la mia buona dose di romanzi rosa, ma non sono così ingenua da pensare che l'amore sia sufficiente a sconfiggere ogni problema. Se tu avessi una gamba rotta, non mi basterebbe amarti perché l'osso si saldi: ti porterei da Poppy. Ora sono le tue emozioni, a essere rotte. La tua fiducia in te stesso e nel mondo che ti circonda. E ci vuole qualcuno che sappia come fare per aggiustarle nel modo corretto. Io posso solo starti accanto e accompagnarti in ogni fase della terapia. E amarti, sì, amarti con tutte le mie forze. Quello lo posso fare e lo farò.»

Il suo sorriso mi penetra dentro, scacciando la paura. Sarà dura, sarà una strada in salita, ma voglio essere un uomo migliore. Per me, per lei.

Voglio sentire davvero, un giorno, di meritarmi l'orgoglio che Hermione dice di provare nello stare con me.

Nonostante, tutto, mi addormento tra le braccia della mia donna, precipitando nell'agognato oblio di un sonno senza sogni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Entitlement: Espressione inglese non direttamente traducibile con un unico termine. Significa essere convinti che un privilegio ci sia dovuto per diritto e non rendersi nemmeno conto che di fatto non è così e che, spesso, esercitare quel privilegio significa calpestare i diritti di qualcun altro.  
> Si usa moltissimo quando si parla dei privilegi dei bianchi o dei maschi, e si applica benissimo anche ai puristi del sangue del mondo potteriano.


	88. 86: Gufi che vanno, gufi che vengono

**7 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


È difficile alzarsi dal letto, di sabato mattina, quando tra le lenzuola calde c'è la persona che si ama e fuori cade un'abbondante nevicata.

Draco e io ci siamo svegliati prestissimo e ci abbiamo provato due volte, prima di cadere di nuovo sul materasso in un intrico di arti nudi e fare l'amore. Di nuovo.

Al terzo tentativo finalmente riusciamo a sfuggire alle grinfie delle coperte e a trascinarci fuori dalla stanza, diretti alla Sala Grande per una colazione ormai piuttosto tardiva.

Molti ragazzi sono ancora intenti a riempirsi lo stomaco, chiaramente poco desiderosi di mettersi a studiare, ma il tavolo dei professori è quasi deserto.

Septima e Pomona ci sorridono da sopra le rispettive tazze di tè quando ci sediamo.

Abbiamo appena iniziato a mangiare quando un gufo mi atterra davanti porgendo la zampetta. Slego il rotolo di pergamena e riempio un piattino di biscotti sbriciolati per il volatile.

«È di Harry» commento, notando la calligrafia con la quale è scritto il mio nome sul bordo.

  
  


_Cara Hermione, ti scrivo prima di andarmene finalmente a dormire. Sono così stanco che ci vedo doppio, quindi perdona eventuali errori di ortografia._

_Finalmente ieri sera Goyle ha confessato e ci ha rivelato i nascondigli dei suoi compari. Stanotte sono stati organizzati dei blitz e siamo certi di aver catturato tutti i membri più importanti della setta di puristi e buona parte dei pesci piccoli._

_Insomma, d'ora in avanti possiamo dormire sonni tranquilli, ed è proprio quello che farò tra pochi minuti._

_Cerca di rendere il furetto presentabile, stasera._

_Harry_

  
  


Chissà cosa intendeva con l'ultima frase? Perplessa, arrotolo la pergamena e mi affretto a riferire a Draco le ultime novità riguardanti gli incappucciati.

«Che impegni hai stamattina?» chiede lui quando ci alziamo e ci incamminiamo lungo il passaggio tra i tavoli degli studenti.

«Ho un milione di saggi da correggere» gemo. Con tutto quello che è successo negli ultimi giorni, ho lasciato indietro parecchio lavoro.

Lui ridacchia sotto i baffi.

«Ah, io credo che andrò ad allenarmi nella Stanza delle Necessità, invece.»

Gli do un pugno scherzoso sulla spalla.

«Comodo fare il professore di Volo, eh?»

«Ah, guarda, se vuoi puoi passare il pomeriggio sulla scopa a cercare di ficcare tattiche e posizioni di Quidditch nella zucca dura di alcuni dei nostri più brillanti esempi di intelligenza mentre la neve ti si accumula addosso, mentre io correggo i tuoi compiti davanti al caminetto.»

«Non fare la vittima, lo so che non ti dispiace startene fuori all'aria aperta, anche con questo tempaccio.»

«Vero, ma ci sono posti migliori dove mi piacerebbe stare, con questo tempaccio.»

Nel calore del suo sguardo c'è tutto ciò che non può dire a voce alta in un atrio pieno di studenti e mi trovo a perdermi nel suo sguardo di carta stagnola.

«Ehm-ehm.»

Il suono di qualcuno che si schiarisce la voce mi fa sobbalzare e avvampare. Chissà da quanto tempo eravamo lì, intenti solo l'uno nell'altra mentre il mondo ci scorreva intorno.

Potrei abituarmi a vivere così.

«Ciao, Minerva, avevi bisogno di noi?»

«Avrei bisogno di tornare a sentirmi così» sorride lei, passando lo sguardo dall'una all'altro. Il suo tono contiene una briciola di divertimento, un tocco di invidia e parecchia nostalgia. «Dato che dubito che uno di voi abbia un mago idoneo in tasca, vengo subito al sodo: Draco, il Ministero ha mandato questa per te stamattina. Dato che non eri a colazione quando è arrivata ho preferito conservarla per te piuttosto che lasciarla in giro per il tavolo.» Gli fa scivolare in mano una busta di carta spessa, elegante, chiusa con un sigillo di ceralacca dorata col simbolo del Ministero. «Ci vediamo a pranzo, ragazzi, buona mattinata.»

Draco fissa la missiva come se Minerva gli avesse consegnato un serpente velenoso.

«Beh, non la apri?»

Lui se la rigira tra le dita, incerto. Non mi piace vederlo così vulnerabile e insicuro. Non mi piace l'idea che il mondo magico, il mondo che ha accolto me a braccia aperte, abbia reso un uomo altrimenti forte così vulnerabile e insicuro quando si tratta di rapporti interpersonali.

Gli stringo un avambraccio, sorridendogli con calore e cercando di convogliare nel mio tono e nel mio sguardo tutta la rassicurazione che posso.

«Se volessero mandarti ad Azkaban, non ti spedirebbero una busta con la ceralacca e il tuo nome in bella calligrafia, non credi? Vieni, andiamo in camera, così potrai leggerla in tutta tranquillità.»

Una volta nel suo salotto si lascia cadere sul divano e rompe il sigillo. Per non soffocarlo mi accomodo in poltrona, tirando fuori un libro dalla borsa ma senza aprirlo.

Quasi subito lo vedo sbuffare in una smorfia sarcastica.

«”Egregio Signor Malfoy”. Tzè.»

«Beh, mica potevano scriverti “razza di rompipalle” come introduzione, no?» commento cercando la pagina dove ero arrivata.

«Sarebbe stato più onesto» borbotta, ricominciando a leggere.

Con la coda dell'occhio vedo le punte delle sue orecchie prendere sempre più colore. Alla fine rivolge gli occhi al cielo con fare teatrale, ma è chiaro che qualcosa lo preoccupa.

«Questi sono completamente fuori di testa.»

Sollevo un sopracciglio in un'espressione interrogativa.

«Tieni, leggi» risponde lui cacciandomi in mano l'elegante foglio di carta color crema.

  
  


_Egregio Signor Malfoy,_

_Con questa Mia, voglio porgerLe da parte del Ministro Shacklebolt e di tutta l'Inghilterra Magica i più sentiti ringraziamenti per il Suo ruolo nella Battaglia del Quartier Generale Auror del 3 Febbraio scorso._

_Alla luce del Suo eroico comportamento, il Ministero desidera estenderLe l'invito per il Gran Galà che si terrà stasera nel Gran Magic Hotel di Piccadilly Circus._

_Tale Galà era inteso come celebrazione annuale in onore degli Eroi dell'ultima Guerra Magica ma, dati gli sviluppi degli ultimi giorni, il Ministro ha deciso di inglobare nello stesso i festeggiamenti per quest'ultimo scampato pericolo._

_Pertanto La attendiamo questa sera alle 20 in punto._

_È obbligatorio l'abito da sera._

_Certa che questa Mia La trovi in buona salute e disposizione d'animo, Le porgo cordiali saluti._

_Lucinda Miller_

_Sottosegretaria ai Rapporti col Pubblico_

  
  


Il Gran Galà… dopo il caos di questa settimana me n'ero del tutto dimenticata. Ecco cosa intendeva Harry con “rendere presentabile il furetto stasera”.

Per fortuna che sono previdente e il vestito è pronto già da settimane…

«Draco, ma è meraviglioso! Vedi che avevo ragione? Un passo alla volta, tornerai a far parte a tutti gli effetti della società magica, e questo è decisamente un passo bello lungo.»

«Non ne sono così sicuro» borbotta lui.

«Ma come? Ci saranno tutti: noi professori, Harry, Kingsley, le personalità più importanti… vederti lì sarà per molti un segnale forte» cerco di incoraggiarlo.

«Non lo so, ok?» sbotta lui alzandosi in piedi di colpo. In due passi è alla porta. «Vado ad allenarmi.»

Scompare attraverso il suo ufficio, non prima che io faccia in tempo a vedere il turbamento sul suo viso.

Sospiro.

A un livello istintivo capisco le sue paure, il timore di esporsi, di venire rifiutato ancora una volta. Anni in fuga, anni a venire braccato da tutte le fazioni non si cancellano con un semplice invito e ciò che è successo coi nostri colleghi solo pochi giorni fa non aiuta di sicuro. Però vorrei che trovasse il coraggio di fare quel passo. Sono sicura che non resterà deluso.

Vorrei con ogni fibra del mio essere andare a cercarlo, avvolgerlo in un abbraccio e convincerlo a partecipare. Dirgli che comunque vada sarò lì per lui, pronta a difenderlo come una leonessa coi suoi cuccioli. Le parole di Harry, però, mi risuonano un'altra volta nelle orecchie e mi trattengo. Non devo combattere le sue battaglie per lui, anche se è difficile.

Con un grosso sforzo vado nel mio ufficio a prendere i compiti da correggere e torno nel salotto di Draco, aspettando che butti fuori la paura e la rabbia con l'attività fisica e che torni da me.

È quasi mezzogiorno e sono a metà del lavoro quando la porta si apre e una folata di aria fredda fa crepitare le fiamme del camino.

Lui è fermo pochi passi dentro l'ingresso, fradicio dalla testa ai piedi e coi capelli incrostati di neve.

Senza dire nulla lo prendo per mano e lo porto in bagno.

Facciamo l'amore sotto la doccia e sembra che con ogni affondo, con ogni bacio, lui voglia entrare sempre più a fondo dentro di me, quasi con disperazione.

E io lo prendo, lo lascio entrare, perché voglio essere “casa” per lui, come lui lo è per me.

La mia bellissima, meravigliosa, coraggiosa casa.


	89. 87: Morirei per te

**7 Febbraio 2004**

**Hermione's p.o.v.**

  
  


Draco non mi ha più detto nulla in merito al Galà di stasera. Ha trascorso la prima parte del pomeriggio sul campo da Quidditch mentre io finivo di correggere i saggi, poi abbiamo preso un tè insieme nel mio salotto e, infine, ci siamo rifugiati sotto le coperte a fare l'amore.

Chissà se avremo ancora tutto questo entusiasmo tra un anno, tra dieci anni?

Ora però sono quasi le sette, e io mi sto preparando per la serata, dato che con gli altri colleghi abbiamo deciso di trovarci alle sette e trenta nell'ufficio di Minerva e prendere la Metropolvere tutti insieme.

Lui è seduto sul letto e mi osserva mentre mi trucco, stropicciando tra le mani la cravatta grigio perla del completo elegante che si è portato dietro, ma che non ha ancora indossato.

Io applico l'ultimo strato di rossetto e osservo la mia immagine nello specchio, controllando con attenzione di aver applicato correttamente il fondotinta e il blush, senza chiazze troppo intense o “buchi”.

Infine mi metto gli orecchini d'oro con incastonati due piccoli rubini che i miei genitori mi hanno regalato per il mio diciassettesimo compleanno e la collana con pendente, sempre decorato con dei rubini, che nonna Granger mi ha lasciato in eredità.

Mi volto a guardare Draco, sospirando.

«Non voglio costringerti a fare niente, sia chiaro, ma penso che dovresti venire al Galà.»

«Non credo che sia una buona idea.»

«Perché no? Partecipando dimostreresti di essere nelle buone grazie del Ministro, e poi ho bisogno di un accompagnatore. Sono l'unica che va sempre da sola…»

Lo so, è un colpo basso, ma vorrei cercare di smuoverlo, in qualche modo.

Lui mi guarda come se perfino respirare gli causasse dolore.

«Lo sai che morirei per te, Hermione. Non…»

«Dimostramelo» lo interrompo, incapace di trattenere oltre il lato dispotico di me che tutti odiano. «Sii il mio cavaliere, stasera. Entra con me in quella sala a testa alta, mano nella mano e…»

«Non posso» risponde con voce strozzata.

«Spiegami perché.»

«Non capisci?» chiede massaggiandosi l'avambraccio, dove una volta campeggiava il Marchio. «Anche se il Ministro ora mi dà un contentino perché ho contribuito a evitare che quegli idioti in cappuccio facessero a fette i suoi preziosi Aurors non cambia niente. Per tutti sarò sempre il pupillo del Signore Oscuro.»

«Non è vero che non cambierà niente: sta già cambiando e questo invito ne è la dimostrazione. Però se non proverai tu per primo a muoverti in quella direzione, questo passo rimarrà un tentativo inutile.»

«Tu non capisci» risponde lui distogliendo lo sguardo.

«Credi di no? Sono stata anche io una reietta. La Sanguemarcio che tutti prendevano in giro, la dispotica So-Tutto-Io che in tanti disprezzavano. Conosco perfettamente la quantità di coraggio che serve per uscire dal guscio protettivo dietro il quale ci si nasconde. E tu quel coraggio ce l'hai, Draco.» Sorrido, andandomi a sedere accanto a lui e sfiorandolo con una carezza per poi intrecciare le dita alle sue. «Sarò con te per tutta la sera.»

Lui fissa le nostre mani unite per un lungo tempo, prima di stringere e lasciar andare.

«È proprio questo il problema, non capisci? Ho paura che la mia presenza faccia male anche a te, che possa minare il tuo buon nome. Non me la sento di farti fare brutta figura in pubblico. E se vedermi accanto a te fa preoccupare i genitori dei tuoi allievi? Se in qualche modo finisce per inficiare la tua carriera?»

La preoccupazione nei suoi occhi è sincera, ed è la stessa che continua a tormentarlo da settimane, se non mesi. La stessa che ha rischiato di separarci. Il mio cuore piange per il dolore e la paura che Draco deve provare, costantemente.

Quando entrerà in terapia, forse lo psicologo riuscirà a fargli superare questo senso di inadeguatezza, ma ora… ora ci sono solo io, coi miei piccoli mezzi di persona normale che sa poco di come funzioni la mente umana. Non posso fare altro che cercare di convogliare le mie certezze, la mia sicurezza.

«Tesoro, hai combattuto per il Ministero e per tutti i nostri concittadini contro la nuova ondata di maghi oscuri. Sono sicuro che questo conta più di qualcosa che hai fatto quando eri solo un ragazzino manipolato dai genitori. E io sono orgogliosa di averti accanto, in pubblico come nel privato.»

Lui lascia cadere la cravatta, ormai stropicciata.

«No, mi dispiace. Non me la sento. Forse è meglio che quello che c'è tra di noi… resti tra di noi, e basta. Anche se non riesco ancora a spiegarmi come tu possa voler stare con qualcuno come me.»

Mi alzo in piedi, piantandomi i pugni sui fianchi. Mi sta bene la paura nei confronti degli altri, ma non ho intenzione di vedere messo in discussione ogni volta il mio amore per lui.

«Te l'ho già spiegato, diverse volte, ma tu non mi stai a sentire perché sei troppo concentrato a piangerti addosso. Beh, non sarai il mio piccolo sporco segreto, Draco.»

In due passi sono davanti allo specchio. Mi sfilo un orecchino dopo l'altro, poggiandoli sul ripiano. Poi calo la zip sul lato dell'abito, lasciando che scivoli a terra. Mi piego per sfilarmi le calze autoreggenti sotto la sottoveste, e lui è lì a un passo da me che mi stringe un gomito.

«Cosa stai facendo?»

«Mi metto qualcosa di più comodo.»

«Ma perché? Così eri, sei… magnifica. La donna più bella del Galà. Del mondo. Stasera farai girare centinaia di teste.»

«Draco, c'è una sola testa che voglio far girare ed è la tua. Vorrei che questo concetto penetrasse la tua zucca dura una volta per tutte. Io e te stiamo insieme, siamo una coppia e se tu preferisci non andare al ricevimento, non ci andrò nemmeno io, è semplice. Mi importa molto più di te che di una stupida, noiosissima celebrazione.»

Lui si passa le mani nei capelli, mandando le ciocche a rizzarsi in ogni direzione. Non mi sono ancora del tutto abituata a vederli così corti.

«Dovresti andarci, invece» risponde a denti stretti, «andare e dimenticarti di me. Tu hai una vita che ti piace e ti rende felice, in mezzo ad amici che ti amano e ti rendono felice, con una carriera che adori e che ti rende felice. Io non posso portarti via tutto questo, capisci?»

«Guarda che sei solo tu a essere convinto che me lo porterai via con la tua sola presenza. Solo tu e nessun altro. In ogni caso, c'è un'altra cosa che mi rende felice e sei tu. È stare con te. Ed è _questa_ cosa che non ti permetterò di portarmi via, sono stata chiara? Tu, Draco Malfoy, sei l'uomo che amo e se stare insieme significa trasferirci nella casetta su Ilha Brava in modo che tu possa dare sfogo alla tua voglia di eremitaggio, allora lo faremo. Posso sempre materializzarmi a Hogwarts ogni mattina e tornare all'isola la sera. Oppure posso trovarmi un altro lavoro, qualcosa che posso fare da casa.»

«E i tuoi amici, i tuoi genitori?»

«Merlino, Malfoy, siamo _maghi_. Sono i babbani che devono prendere l'aereo o smazzarsi ore e ore di auto ogni volta che si devono muovere, ricordi? Cosa vuoi che cambi, vivere in Scozia o a Capo Verde? Posso vedere chiunque quando mi pare.»

«Non puoi diventare il preside di Hogwarts se non vivi al castello!»

Le mie mani si lanciano da sole al cielo per l'esasperazione.

«E allora non lo diventerò, farò qualcos'altro. Posso scendere a compromessi su qualsiasi cosa: il lavoro che farò, il posto dove vivrò, perfino quello che mangerò. Su una cosa sola non sono disposta a trattare: te.» Lo guardo e, all'improvviso, l'insicurezza mi travolge, facendomi cadere le spalle. «A… a meno che tu non mi ami davvero. Che tutto questo non è stato solo un modo per passare del tempo nel mio letto. Se non mi ami, sarò io stessa a-ad andare via e lasciarti in pace» finisco con la voce che trema, a testa bassa.

Lui mi guarda come se l'avessi colpito

«Hermione…»

Il mio nome è quasi un gemito sulle sue labbra.

«Mi ami, Draco?»

Ho paura della risposta, ma il mio coraggio Grifondoro mi fa stringere i denti e chiedere, perché voglio sapere, _devo_ sapere se è stata tutta una meravigliosa, stupida illusione.

«Hermione…»

«Conosco il mio nome. Sì o no. Non è una domanda difficile» mi costringo a sibilare, mentre il cuore batte furiosamente contro le costole.

Lui china il capo, gioca con l'orlo della manica e, come l'onda di uno tsunami, mi investe il timore che stia raccogliendo il coraggio per scaricarmi.

«Sì, ti amo» esala lui dopo lunghi istanti, la voce strozzata. «Ma è proprio per questo che…»

«Proprio per questo che ti metterai quel cazzo di abito che vedo lì sul letto e ti presenterai al ricevimento al suo braccio, furetto. La parte dell'eroe melodrammatico non ti si addice.» La voce sarcastica di Ron mi fa girare di scatto verso la porta. Merlino, oggi sono talmente sfasata che non mi sono nemmeno accorta di aver lasciato aperto l'ingresso dell'appartamento. «Credimi, sei passato di moda. Ormai a nessuno frega più nulla di ciò che fai o che hai fatto, e poi a quel tipo di feste la gente è interessata solo al cibo, che tra l'altro è ottimo. Nessuno si accorgerà che sei lì. Quindi muovi quelle chiappe e smettila di far soffrire la mia amica.»

«E tu cosa ci fai qui, donnola?» esclama Draco, rabbioso.

«È venuto a prendere me» interviene Pansy sbucando da dietro Ron e cingendo quest'ultimo con un braccio. «cosa credi, di essere l'unico “malvagio” ad essere stato invitato, stasera? Dai, spicciati o arriveremo in ritardo.»

Gli occhi di Draco saettano dall'uno all'altra, quasi schizzando fuori dalle orbite.

«Pansy? Ma tu… lui…?»

«Merlino, non dirmi che non ti eri accorto di nulla?» lo prende in giro lei. «D'accordo che l'amore rende ciechi a ciò che succede intorno, ma qui si tratta di demenza senile anticipata.»

Nonostante tutto, mi scappa una piccola risata.

«C'è qualcun altro lì dietro che ha assistito a tutto lo spettacolo e vuole dire la sua?» chiede Draco, asciutto, quando riesce a richiudere la bocca che gli si era spalancata per lo stupore.

«No, ma se vuoi posso andare a chiamare Neville e Luna. Li ho incontrati poco fa nell'atrio e si stavano annoiando.»

«Bada, donnola…»

«Oh, falla finita Malfoy. Miseriaccia, se perfino _io_ sono disposto a proporti una tregua e ad accettare che stai con Hermione, che ti ricordo è la mia migliore amica oltre che la mia ex e le voglio un bene dell'anima, pensi davvero che ci sia qualcun altro là fuori cui interessi qualcosa riguardo a con chi stai tu o con chi sta lei? Se perfino io, con tutte le cattiverie che ci siamo fatti l'un l'altro durante la scuola, sono disposto ad ammettere che in fondo non sei così malaccio, pensi davvero che qualcun altro avrà ancora da ridire su di te?»

Mi volto verso Draco, inarcando un sopracciglio in un'espressione che dice chiaramente: “ha detto tutto lui, ora sta a te”.

Lui incrocia le braccia sul petto e sbuffa.

«Lo so che dici così solo perché vuoi infilarti nelle mutande della _mia amica_ Pansy, donn… Weasley.»

«Mi spiace, Draco, arrivi tardi. Già fatto» sghignazza lei, scambiandosi con Ron uno sguardo così carico di tensione sessuale che vorrei scartavetrarmi le cornee. «Ora sbrigatevi entrambi a vestirvi, o ce ne andiamo senza di voi.»

Draco ci guarda uno alla volta come se non si capacitasse di tutta la situazione. Infine districa le braccia e afferra i vestiti dal letto, dirigendosi a grandi passi verso il bagno.

«E va bene, verrò. Ma se hai torto sulla qualità del cibo mi devi una cena, Weasley» ritorce, sbattendosi la porta alle spalle.

Incrocio lo sguardo di Ron e scoppiamo a ridere, seguiti da Pansy.

Passato l'accesso di risa mi butto al collo del mio amico, stringendolo in un abbraccio.

«Grazie. Davvero.»

«Sono perdonato per quello che ho fatto l'autunno scorso?» chiede lui con un sorriso sghembo.

«Sì, sei perdonato» sorrido di rimando, senza lasciarlo andare.

«Ehi, Granger, anche io sono disposta a fare una tregua con te, ma tieni giù le zampe da Ron. Soprattutto quando indossi solo una sottoveste striminzita e delle autoreggenti» interviene Pansy, seccata. «Anche se non avrei mai detto fossi tipo da autoreggenti.»

«Oops, scusa.»

Mi allontano di qualche passo, recuperando da terra il mio vestito. Alzo la testa in tempo per cogliere Ron che, perplesso ma giubilante, le mima con le labbra: “gelosa?”.

Mi volto trattenendo un risolino.

Sì, la guerra è finita. E i risvolti della pace sono meravigliosi.


	90. EPILOGO

**8 Febbraio 2004**

**Draco's p.o.v.**

  
  


Weasley aveva ragione su una cosa e torto su un'altra.

Il cibo è davvero ottimo, per quel poco che sono riuscito a piluccare a causa del mio stomaco contratto.

Per contro, non è vero che la gente è interessata solo a quello, anzi: il piatto più succulento della serata è il pettegolezzo. Le lingue dei presenti si sono accanite per tutta la serata molto di più sui problemi del prossimo che sui canapè e le tartine, dal vestito fuorimoda di Tizia alla relazione extraconiugale di Caio all'arresto di carriera di Sempronio.

Alle ultime avventure dell'ex MangiaMorte, ex pupillo di Voldemort Draco Malfoy.

Quando Hermione ed io abbiamo fatto il nostro ingresso mano nella mano, al seguito del resto dello staff di Hogwarts, sulla sala è sceso un silenzio innaturale. Sarebbe stato possibile sentire perfino il rumore di un capello che cadeva a terra.

Solo il sorriso rassicurante di Hermione – e una spintarella in avanti da parte di Pansy – mi ha impedito di darmela a gambe sull'istante.

Mi sono sbagliato anche io nella mia previsione, però: immaginavo che sarei stato emarginato e che avrei trascorso la serata in un angolo, vittima di occhiate di fuoco di chiunque si trovasse a passarmi davanti, cercando di rendermi invisibile per non rovinare ulteriormente l'immagine di Hermione.

Ora, dopo più di due ore, quasi rimpiango che non sia andata così.

Non ho avuto un minuto di requie.

Sono stato separato quasi subito da Hermione e assaltato da tutti i curiosi del mondo magico, ovvero il 90% abbondante dei presenti. Tutti vogliono sapere cosa ho fatto nei cinque anni della mia fuga, cercano di strapparmi descrizioni dettagliate – e il più raccapriccianti possibile – di come ho sconfitto questo o quel MangiaMorte, mi impartiscono, per il mio ruolo nella difesa del Quartier Generale Auror, pacche sulla spalla così energiche che credo che domani avrò un livido. Tutti vogliono farmi sapere quanto sono dispiaciuti per il modo in cui sono stato coinvolto nella fazione Oscura da ragazzino e mi augurano che Lucius si rimetta presto, come se fossimo amici di famiglia.

La peggiore, non c'è nemmeno bisogno di dirlo, è Rita Skeeter, che sta cercando in ogni modo di ottenere un'intervista in esclusiva sulla mia “caduta nelle mani insanguinate del Signore Oscuro e seguente rinascita tra le braccia del Cervello del Golden Trio”, testuali parole.

La cosa che mi sconvolge di più, però, è come ogni volta che mi sono trovato tra le grinfie dell'ennesimo curioso, un collega, un mio ex compagno di scuola eroe di guerra o un membro della famiglia Weasley sono venuti in mio soccorso, strappandomi alla tediosa conversazione con una scusa qualsiasi, arrivando al punto di sacrificarsi al posto mio per rispondere al fuoco di fila di domande inopportune.

“Ci siamo passati tutti” è il commento più gettonato, seguito da uno sguardo comprensivo.

Ora che, dopo una serie di noiosi discorsi e la consegna di alcune onorificenze, la sala inizia a svuotarsi e mi trovo finalmente solo accanto al boccione del punch, mi concedo di pensare che, in fondo, avevamo torto tutti. Sì, nella mente delle persone sarò sempre colui che è stato il pupillo di Voldemort e no, non è vero che a nessuno frega niente di cosa faccio e con chi sto: le persone che vivono di pettegolezzi continueranno a farsi allegramente i fatti miei, come si fanno quelli di chiunque altro abbia un minimo di visibilità. Però…

Però la gente sembra disposta a considerare quello che ho fatto come qualcosa di passato, di concluso, qualcosa su cui ricavare storie succulente, magari, ma che non mi definisce come cittadino. Che non mi rende pericoloso.

Forse davvero posso iniziare a vivere il resto della mia vita senza paura di venire inseguito da una folla adirata e armata di torce e forconi.

Osservo Hermione che conversa animatamente con mia zia Andromeda e non riesco a soffocare un moto di orgoglio. Si è mossa per tutta la sera con fare impeccabile, quasi regale, tra antiche famiglie magiche con lignaggio centenario e notabili di ogni genere, sempre sorridente, sempre cordiale.

Sempre perfetta.

Ed è tutta mia.

La seguo con gli occhi e non riesco a trattenermi dall'immaginare il momento in cui potrò finalmente sfilarle l'elegantissimo abito verde che indossa e che fascia ogni sua curva in maniera discretamente sensuale, e prenderla con indosso solo le autoreggenti e quei vertiginosi sandali che accentuano la forma slanciata delle sue gambe e la forma invitante del suo sedere. Mi si blocca il fiato in gola all'immagine che mi si forma nella mente, delle sue cosce snelle avvolte intorno ai miei fianchi e dei tacchi che mi si piantano nelle natiche mentre mi muovo dentro di lei.

«Signor Malfoy, finalmente riesco a trovarti da solo.»

La voce del Ministro, profonda e densa come melassa, mi strappa alla mia fantasia facendomi sobbalzare.

«Buona sera, signor Shacklebolt» riesco a salutarlo mentre mi sforzo di bloccare il rossore che mi sta salendo al viso.

«Eh sì» commenta lui seguendo il mio sguardo che non ha ancora lasciato la mia ragazza «la nostra Hermione è diventata una donna meravigliosa e capace. Mi aspetto grandi cose da lei. Ottima scelta, ragazzo.»

Sposta i suoi occhi scuri e acuti su di me con un mezzo sorriso, dandomi l'impressione di sapere che tipo di fantasia ha interrotto, e a questo punto mi è impossibile non arrossire.

«Grazie. So di essere un uomo fortunato.»

Lo so, e finché la mia fortuna durerà, ringrazierò ogni mattina e ogni sera tutti gli dei conosciuti.

Il Ministro annuisce.

«Volevo ringraziarti di persona per quello che hai fatto l'altro giorno, al Quartier Generale.»

«L'avrebbe fatto chiunque» minimizzo, imbarazzato. Non sono più abituato a questo tipo di interazione.

«No. Non credo» replica lui, improvvisamente molto più serio. «Non dopo essere stato arrestato e interrogato e messo in discussione. Hai agito con coraggio e abnegazione, ed è anche grazie a te che sono ancora tutto intero e che nel mondo magico è tornata la tranquillità. Sono lieto che tu faccia parte della nostra cittadinanza attiva e, come amico che ha visto Hermione crescere e sbocciare, sono felice che abbia trovato un uomo alla sua altezza.»

«Io-io non credo di esserlo.»

«Il dubbio ti fa onore e mi conferma ciò che penso. Con quello che hai passato, avresti potuto diventare un mostro. Invece i mostri li hai sconfitti. Non sottostimarti.»

Con quelle parole e una pacca delicata sulla spalla, si allontana per andare a parlare con Percy Weasley, lasciandomi con tanto d'occhi.

«Cosa ti ha detto Kingsley?» chiede Hermione, materializzandosi al mio fianco e intrecciando le dita alle mie.

«Che è… soddisfatto di me?» rispondo, anche se è più che altro una domanda frutto di uno stupore dal quale non riesco a liberarmi.

«Sarebbe uno stupido a non esserlo, e Kingsley non è uno stupido.» Mi dà un bacio sulla guancia. «Ne ho piene le tasche di questo ricevimento pieno di leccaculo, cosa ne dici se leviamo le tende?»

Sorrido, stringendola a me.

«D'accordo, ma non ho voglia di andare subito al castello.»

«Ah no?» chiede, guardandomi con un misto di divertimento e delusione. «E io che avevo già pregustato un lungo bagno… insieme…»

«Oh, quello ce l'avrai, amore mio. Fidati di me.»

«Sempre.»

Mano nella mano usciamo dalla sala e raggiungiamo la zona dell'atrio designata per le Apparizioni.

Quando il rumore delle onde finalmente sostituisce il brusio di troppe persone riunite nello stesso posto, sento tutti i muscoli rilassarsi.

La luce della luna quasi piena che entra dalla finestra della mia casa a Ilha Brava illumina il viso di Hermione, rendendolo ancora più bello, ancora più perfetto.

È il suo bacio dolce e sensuale, però, che lo rende ancora più mio.

«Credo che tu abbia addosso troppi vestiti» sussurra contro le mie labbra, sfilando il primo bottone del mio panciotto.

La osservo spogliarmi, strato dopo strato come fossi un regalo incartato. Le sue dita percorrono la mia pelle in carezze leggere che mi mandano brividi lungo la schiena, le sue unghie scavano scie infuocate che si condensano nel basso ventre, scuotendo la mia ormai dolorosa erezione. La voglio come l'aria che respiro e che ora fatica a scorrere nei miei polmoni.

Quando mi trovo completamente nudo davanti a lei, si scosta di qualche passo, lasciando che l'abito scivoli lungo le curve sinuose del suo corpo fino a terra, seguito dalla sottoveste. È così bella da mozzare il fiato.

Quando si china per slacciare i sandali, la blocco raddrizzandola. Sono io a sfilarle il reggiseno e le mutandine, baciando ogni centimetro della pelle che scopro, succhiandole i capezzoli e affondando con la lingua nella sua intimità già madida di desiderio fino a farla gemere incontrollatamente, prima di prenderla in braccio e portarla in camera da letto.

La faccio stendere e mi fermo a contemplarla, sensuale e vogliosa e aperta per me.

I capezzoli arrossati e irti spiccano sul suo corpo candido risplende alla luce della luna, il seno morbido si alza e si abbassa nella concitazione del desiderio. Mi chino a prenderne uno in bocca, succhiando tra le labbra quanta più posso della sua carne tenera, e quando si inarca la penetro con un unico colpo, colmando il suo corpo e il mio cuore.

Mi muovo, sempre più concitato, sempre più frenetico, sempre più perso nel suo calore e nei suoi gemiti acuti. Lei grida il mio nome, artigliandomi una spalla e serrando le gambe intorno al mio corpo. Mi stringe in una morsa dalla quale non posso e non voglio sfuggire, e, mentre cavalco il suo orgasmo prima di precipitare nel mio, la mia fantasia di poco fa diventa vera.

Così come i sogni che non ho mai avuto il coraggio di ammettere nemmeno con me stesso.

  
  


È meraviglioso, dopo l'amore, accarezzare la sua pelle sudata e bagnata dalla luce della luna, osservare l'alzarsi e l'abbassarsi del suo ventre, il muoversi selvaggio dei suoi capelli ora liberi dalle forcine e il modo in cui i suoi capezzoli arrossati dai miei baci e dai miei morsi reagiscono ancora, sotto il mio tocco.

Sembra non averne mai abbastanza di me, come io non ne ho di lei.

«Qualcuno mi aveva promesso un bagno» sorride, fermando la mia mano che sta scivolando di nuovo verso il basso, tra le pieghe congestionate e sensibili del mio personalissimo Paradiso, ancora madide dei suoi succhi e del mio seme.

«Come la mia signora desidera e ordina» ridacchio, afferrandola per la schiena e le ginocchia e buttandomela in spalla come un sacco di patate.

«Draco!» strilla lei sculacciandomi una natica, unica parte del mio corpo che riesce a raggiungere «Cosa stai facendo?!»

Attraverso la casa senza rispondere. Quando apro la porta e mi avvio sulla sabbia fresca, lei emette uno squittio a metà tra un gemito e una risata, contorcendo il suo corpo nudo e costringendomi a stringerla più forte per non farla cadere.

«Oh no, oh no no no, non farlo!» ride/strilla, mentre muovo il primo passo dentro le onde. «Draco, non pensarci nemmeno!» si aggrappa con tutte le sue forze ai miei fianchi ormai viscidi dell'acqua dell'oceano che mi arriva all'ombelico, ma è troppo tardi. «No, Draco, ti od…»

_Splash!_

Riemerge sputacchiando, con uno sguardo assassino.

«È gelata! Ringrazia che ho protetto il trucco con un incantesimo waterproof, razza di… di…»

Si avvicina con fare minaccioso e, in un secondo, sono sommerso da una cascata di spruzzi. Prima di capire cosa ha intenzione di fare, sento qualcosa che mi si aggancia dietro la caviglia e finisco a gambe all'aria con uno scroscio sonoro.

Diventa una lotta all'ultimo sangue, con lei che mi spinge sotto ogni volta che tiro fuori la testa e io che cerco di farle perdere di nuovo l'equilibrio. Come maestro di combattimento, sono orgoglioso del modo in cui questo scricciolo di donna si difende.

Come compagno e amante, però, ho in mente un piano ben preciso.

Smetto di lottare e mi immergo, afferrandola per le cosce e sollevandola di peso. Lei si aggrappa alle mie spalle e finalmente riesco a rimettermi in piedi, lasciando scivolare il suo corpo bagnato e guizzante lungo il mio.

Lasciando che senta la mia erezione che le preme contro la pelle.

Lei si lascia scappare un singulto e mi stringe le gambe intorno per sorreggersi, intrecciando le nostre lingue in un bacio appassionato mentre manovra in modo da poggiare la mia punta gonfia dove la vuole di più.

Si spinge verso il basso, avvolgendola nel suo calore bollente, e io grido per il contrasto tra la sua carne e il freddo dell'oceano. Cerco di affondare, ma lei mi blocca il bacino e continua nel suo movimento lento, che è quasi una tortura, permettendo al mio membro di penetrarla poco alla volta, gustando ogni centimetro.

Faccio l'amore con lei in mezzo all'oceano, come se fossimo gli ultimi esseri umani al mondo, o forse i primi, e sento il vuoto dentro il mio petto riempirsi e saldarsi intorno a un cuore tutto nuovo, che batte all'impazzata per lei.

  
  


Molto, molto tempo dopo siamo seduti sui gradini dell'ingresso, stringendo tra le dita tazze di caffè solubile, a guardare la luce del cielo cambiare e donare alle onde che si rifrangono davanti a noi dei riflessi rosati. Qui sono i tramonti, a essere spettacolari, mentre l'alba sorge quasi in sordina dalle colline alle nostre spalle, ma non importa.

Passo un braccio dietro alle spalle di Hermione, stringendola a me e posandole un bacio sui capelli. È lei la mia alba, la luce chiara e sicura che d'ora in avanti animerà i miei giorni, rendendoli migliori.

Rendendomi migliore.

«Saresti davvero disposta a vivere qui, con me?»

«Te l'ho già detto, Draco: dove non è importante. Quello che mi importa sei tu, per le cose pratiche ci si organizza. Potremmo creare un focolare da collegare alla Metropolvere o una Passaporta permanente o…»

Le poso le dita sulle labbra chiudendole la bocca, sorridendo per il suo cervello iperattivo, che non smette mai di elaborare dati e soluzioni, nemmeno dopo una notte praticamente insonne. Lei continua a cercare di parlare contro i miei polpastrelli per diversi istanti. La adoro.

«Quello che voglio veramente chiederti è: vuoi davvero vivere con una palla al piede piena di complicazioni e con un passato che pesa diverse tonnellate come me?»

Lei allontana di un soffio la mia mano dalle labbra, baciando la punta di tutte le dita prima di parlare.

Mi fissa dritto negli occhi, mortalmente seria.

«No.»

Anche se ero preparato, sento il fondo dello stomaco sprofondare, e il gelo iniziare a impadronirsi di nuovo delle mie membra. Distolgo lo sguardo, fissando la sabbia.

Lei stringe le mie dita tra le sue e mi prende per il mento, costringendomi ad affrontare di nuovo le profondità di cioccolato delle sue iridi.

«No, non voglio vivere con una palla al piede piena di complicazioni e con un passato che pesa diverse tonnellate, perché questo non sei tu. Voglio vivere con un uomo meraviglioso, forte, bellissimo e intelligente come te. Voglio vivere con un uomo dolce, tenero e appassionato come te. Voglio vivere con l'amore della mia vita, Draco Malfoy. Voglio vivere con te.»

Guardo la sincerità e l'amore che risplendono evidenti sul suo viso rischiarato dalle luci del giorno nascente e, per la prima volta, finalmente, le credo.

Per la prima volta, dopo tanto tempo, riesco di nuovo a credere che anche io mi merito qualcosa di bello. Che forse posso davvero meritarmi… _lei_.

Nonostante quello che ho fatto, nonostante l'identità di mia madre, nonostante le difficoltà che sorgeranno non appena mio padre si sveglierà.

La stringo forte a me.

«Cercherò di essere l'uomo che tu pensi io sia, amore. Ogni giorno in cui avrò respiro imparerò a essere una persona migliore, per te.»

«Non devi farlo per me, ma per te stesso.»

«Per noi, allora, mia pignola.»

«Per noi, mio zuccone.»

Inspiro il profumo dei suoi capelli, shampoo oceano e _lei_ , e mi sembra che tutto il coraggio dell'universo fluisca nel mio corpo insieme a quell'odore. E sono pronto ad affrontare il mondo.

Con lei accanto.

«Sposami» le chiedo di getto.

Lei, così pragmatica da farmi quasi venire voglia di urlare, tira indietro la testa e inarca un sopracciglio.

«E dove sono finiti tutti quei discorsi sul fatto che la tua presenza al mio fianco causerà la mia rovina e la fine del mondo?»

Arrossisco, guardandomi i piedi.

«Io, ecco, credo che avessi ragione tu» bofonchio.

Lei mi guarda con aria maliziosa.

«Tieni bene in mente questa frase perché, da bravo marito, la dovrai ripetere molto, molto spesso» sogghigna, prima di baciarmi.

Mi perdo di nuovo nel suo profumo, nella morbidezza delle sue labbra, nel calore del suo corpo, mentre con l'occhio della mente contemplo il nostro futuro. Lei che mi sorride, elegante in un abito pieno di pizzi, che avanza al braccio di suo padre su un tappeto di fiori verso di me che l'aspetto accanto al funzionario del Ministero. Che si accarezza tenera il ventre arrotondato dalla gravidanza. Io che la bacio, pieno d'orgoglio, la mattina del suo primo giorno da preside di Hogwarts. Noi, allacciati in un abbraccio su questa stessa soglia, col viso coperto di rughe e i capelli grigi e una frotta di nipotini che giocano nelle onde.

E so, con cristallina chiarezza, che queste sensazioni, questo amore che sento colmare ogni fibra del mio essere, non verranno mai meno.

  
  


FINE


End file.
